The Chosen One - The Beginning
by atikabubu
Summary: What would happen, if a plain mechanic suddenly gained power reserved only for witches? The weird occurrence that happens to Toshiro Akayama will change his life, and the lives of everyone he meets forever... A retelling of the Strike Witches anime from a different standpoint. Male MC/OC! Complete.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fated Encounter

**Disclaimer**

**I do not hold the intellectual property rights to the Strike Witches franchise, or any other book, comic, song, movie or other work of art i reference. Original Content created by me is copyrighted by me alone. All brand names are property of the respective parties owning rights to them. This disclaimer is valid hereinafter and won't be repeated in the following chapters.  
**

* * *

**First of all, I want thank Doran Maya for being my 'beta reader', heh… Without him, I wouldn't have the energy to power through. Be sure to read his stuff! u/2346142/**

**The second guy I would l like to thank is OneGiantNinja from Reddit. He's the one who made the cover art. :3**

* * *

**Hi! This is my first ever piece of fiction that I wrote outside of school assignments, so please don't gather a mob against me just right now. ;)  
This little piece of fiction will cover the first season of the Strike Witches anime from the perspective of a new hero, a male witch, or wizard if you like. I'm already planning out the second season and movie to be included in the second fic, so stay tuned after you'll eventually get to the last chapter of this one.**

**Be warned, the M rating isn't just for shits and giggles. Profanity will be a part of this fanfic, but in a rather 'toned' manner, so it doesn't get defenestrated for being too lewd or abusive.**

**Without further ado, I wish you guys and gals a good read, just like I enjoyed writing it.**

**Cheerio!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Fated Encounter

"Toshiro, you can finish for today." Said a man in navy uniform.

"Okay Sergeant, will do." Responded a young man in blue, grease stained overalls.

After tidying up, he covered the engine he was working on, a true masterpiece of engineering, a Mitsubishi Kinsei 62 engine. Is sustained heavy damage after the plane in which it was fitted, the A6M8 Type 0 Model 64, had miraculously landed after being hit a by a Neuroi beam.

This was his job, a plane mechanic in the Imperial Fuso Navy.

His name was Toshiro Lucas Akayama, seventeen years old. He didn't look like a typical Fuso citizen – having one hundred ninety five centimeters of height, a Caucasian look and the posture of a lumberjack from Liberion sure made him stand out in the crowd. His jet black eyes and matching short-ish hair were the only things he apparently inherited after his mother, Akiko Akayama.

She didn't make a secret about his father, Lucas Andrew Edelweiss, a Karlsland officer and scientist, which was the love of her life, although a rather short and tragic one. He died in an accident while assisting Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji with his research on Strikers, never meeting Akiko after he departed from Fuso. The letter informing about his death had arrived on the beginning of a new school year and was a shock to the little Toshiro, because he would never meet his father, but time could heal every wound, although sometimes it left a nasty scar.  
Speaking about scars, he had a very peculiar birthmark under his left wrist, which his mother also shared – a strange symbol, not kanji or in any other known alphabet. When he asked his mother what it could mean, she shrugged and honestly replied:

"I truly don't know, my son…"

Toshiro went out through the main gate of the Yokosuka Naval Base. This was his working place since a year. After his mother got ill, he had to be the man of the house and earn money, and having a knack for mechanics he enlisted in the Navy. The pay of a mechanic in the rank of a Private wasn't much, but it was sufficient for both him and his mother.

Strolling down the street of the city, he witnessed many people living their daily lives, as if the war with the Neuroi in Europe wasn't their concern in the slightest. His home was in the fields at the outskirts of town, so he always had time to contemplate during the long walk.

It was around 1600 when he arrived home, although home was too much to describe the decrepit shack in which they were living. The only things inside were two bed rolls, a fireplace, a chest and a pile of various books in Karlsländish. The Wehrmacht probably knew of Toshiro, and wanted him to brush up on Karlsländish, which was a success, since Toshiro got fluent in the language in just over a year. He had some books for language learning, Latin, and various other literature, both prose and scientific.

Some time ago, they were living in the center of the city, but after father's death and mother getting ill they couldn't afford to pay the rent there.

He opened the sliding door and uttered the usual 'I'm home!'. His mother turned around from the fireplace and replied with the usual 'Welcome back, Toshiro', and then she went back to stirring the content of the pot, which was hanging over the fire. Mom was making soup as usual, with lots of potatoes, since that was all we could afford.

"How was your day in work son?" Akiko asked kindly.

"Good mom. I'm making progress on repairing that engine I told you about" He replied with pride.

"Good. I hope it will serve another brave airman in the war against those abominations." Akiko said without hiding her disgust and anger towards the Neuroi.

"Yes mom, I hope so too. Oh, should I go fetch some herbs from the nearby mountain to spice up the soup?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh goodness, my Toshiro is a mind reader" Akiko laughed gently. "Yes, I was just about to ask you about that."

"Ok mom, will do" He replied with a smile on his face.

Toshiro took the pouch that was hanging on a nail hear the door, walked out of the house and jogged to the nearby mountain. Halfway he turned back to enjoy the view, and to his surprise he saw a faint blue glow coming from a far field. He tilted his head and pondered what could that be, and the glow disappeared in a few seconds after.

"Weird…" He muttered under his nose. "Oh well, back to my errand."

When he arrived at the summit, he started looking for herbs. Looking was an exaggeration, because he was living here long enough to know each square meter of this place. He gathered a full pouch of fragrant herbs that could turn a bland soup into something edible.

When he was about to go back home, something caught his eye. It was a small shrine with a snake in it. A shrine that wasn't here when he arrived at the summit.

"What the hell?" – He asked himself

He approached the shrine with mixed feelings. The shrine looked so old that it was probably built by someone in the age when gods roamed the earth freely. Overcoming some primal fear he touched the stone snake that was in the shrine.

At the same moment, his body went numb, and he fell down to the ground before he could even comprehend what happened.

"Where am I…" The first thing he thought about when he regained consciousness.

He was at a beautiful lake at night. The stars were shining with an eerie intensity, and to his horror he saw something, which would even throw Buddha off-balance: there were two moons on the sky, one crimson red and one pale blue.

Toshiro's heart was pounding like a hammer, because he didn't understand the situation in which he found himself. When he turned around to see what's behind him, he saw and massive rock wall, and the shrine to which he was attracted earlier. However, one thing made him almost drop dead, because he suddenly heard a thunderous voice behind him calling:

"Toshiro…"

He jumped as if a demon would prick him with a giant needle and turned around in a split second. What he saw mesmerized him: on the surface of the lake there was a giant white snake. Not just a normal white snake you would see in the mountains, but a snake of legends – a tsuchinoko.

"What… Who… How…" Toshiro's mind was racing, and he was sweating like on a midsummer day.

But instead of an answer, the snakes eyes sparkled red and a vision came to Toshiro.

He saw a brown haired girl with a blurred face, engulfed in a radiant blue aura fighting a monster resembling a Neuroi from what he could tell with some blurry figures sticking out of it. The girl suddenly charged rapidly at the enemy she was fighting, and as the sword started sparkling with innumerable particles, she rammed into it. The Neuroi was cut in half and exploded in a million white flakes.

The vision ended and Toshiro fell to the ground, gasping for air and with heart pounding.

"Toshiro…" The thunderous voice uttered again. "Toshiro **….**, I am an envoy of gods, and you have been chosen by them because of your heritage. I shall become your familiar, and thou shalt battle the Neuroi for the benefit of mankind and to redeem your family name." The thunderous voice continued.

Toshiro couldn't believe what he witnessed now: a snake of legend floating above water, was talking to him about some mythical quest of might and magic. And what the hell is a familiar? Furthermore, what was that noisy sound he made after mentioning my name? What the...AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!

His wrist was suddenly as hot as the sun itself, it burned as if a medieval torturer would inflict pain upon him with a red-hot iron.

Then he saw another vision.

In this one, there was a slightly older girl, or even a woman to pay her justice, with long, jet black hair. She was standing with her katana in some kind of doorway, in the direction of the rising sun. One could hear the sound of water dripping, but on closer inspection it was not water, it was blood. The katana almost entirely red from it. Suddenly the viewpoint changed to show the interior of the place in which the girl was. It was a shrine full of slaughtered black haired girls and women. They were all killed with clean cuts, but all the walls, the floor and even the whole ceiling was crimson. Suddenly the viewpoint changed again to show the brown haired girl. She dropped on her knees, tossed away her katana and started lamenting:

"What have I done!? My whole family, cousins, fellow witches… What kind of demon possessed me to do it… Gods! Why have you forsaken me?!"

Suddenly a loud and clear female voice spoke from the sky:

"It was not the gods that have forsaken you, it was your thirst of power that brought doom upon your loved ones."

"But… how… why…" The girl couldn't make a single sentence.

"In your quest for improving your magical power, you temporarily overloaded your body with a power you could not possibly control, and that you were warned about – the Sacred Fire – Seika. Instead of harnessing its power, your mind and body went berserk, the results of which was this massacre. That power still dwells in your body however, and I sense that you are pregnant after you have committed the sin of adultery with a man from outside the shrine. Normally I would smite you were you stand, but in this case however I shall make an exception. From this day forward, your family name will be erased from the annals of history, and from the minds of the whole human race, you are now Keiko Akayama, so the future generations will know of your crime of staining this mountainside retreat with the blood of the innocent. I shall also seal your magic power for this and the future generations, until a worthy heir will be found, and the sign of it shall be this mark under your wrist" The voice from the heavens said with in a mighty tone.

_What the hell? Akayama, birthmark, what is happening herr__YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!._

Both Keiko and Toshiro screamed in unison as the mark appeared on her wrist.

Before he passed out, he saw a flaming text appear before his eyes:

'**A man borne of the outcasts will rise amongst the women, and destroy the scourge of humanity.'**

He found himself in the mountain summit in which this wicked dream started. The sun was setting, and there was no sign of lakes, moons, shrines and talking snakes. He also had a feeling that he forgot something important from that dream, as if part of what he saw wasn't yet meant for him to witness.

"What in everything that's holy was that?!" Toshiro screamed angrily.

Then he looked under his wrist, and to his surprise, there was nothing there. Nothing meaning that the birthmark had also disappeared. While thinking about the meaning off all this, he noticed the herb pouch near the place where the shrine was.

"Oh shit! Mom is waiting for the herbs!"

He ran down the mountain as fast as he could, and when approaching his house he heard his mother screaming

"NOOO!"

As if chased by the devil himself he ran into the house and saw a mortifying scene: a sergeant from the naval base was trying to rape his mother.

Fueled by pure rage he grabbed that pervert by the neck and smacked him so hard he fell out of the house.

The sergeant was surprised that someone could do something like that to him. But he wasn't going to lay in the dirt and watch the sunset all day, so he did something that made Toshiro's heart skip a beat – he pulled out a pistol. A standard issue Nambu Type 14, with an 8-bullet magazine, sufficient not only to kill one guy like Toshiro, but eight of them.

"Hey, I recognize you! You are the son of that whore, Toshiro. Oh boy are you in trouble for attacking a superior!" The sergeant mumbled.

_It was obvious that he was drunk, but the pistol in his hand was a force to reckon with. And what's right is right: a private attacked a sergeant. The least I could get for this is being fired, and at worst, I could say hello to the firing squad. Nevertheless, for what I did, I would gladly stand in front of ten firing squads!_

"What you were trying to do to my mother was unforgivable you drunken swine!" Toshiro screamed with anger.

"And what if she invited me herself, you little runt?" The sergeant replied with a smirk face.

"Bullshit, you are lying!" A swift reply went out from Toshiro's mouth.

"Now now… Would you look at that, adding insult to injury…? You know what; I'll relieve the firing squad of their duty and kill you on the spot!"

The sergeant pulled the cocking knob on the pistol, and fired.

At the same moment when he pulled the trigger, Toshiro could only close his eyes. But after the loud gunfire, he didn't feel a thing, and what's more mysterious, he heard the bullet shattering on something. When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped back from what he saw.

Before him there was a blue magic shield floating. The same shield he saw being used by the hero of the Fuso Sea, Tomoko Anabuki in that war propaganda movie. It was covered in outdated kanji and symbols he couldn't decipher.

_But how… I thought only witches could use magic!_

But before he could gather his thoughts he saw a muzzle flash, and another bullet shattered at the shield. The sergeant had fired his whole magazine at the shield, to no avail. Seeing that he didn't have a backup, Toshiro wanted to throw himself at that slimy bastard, but a frail hand caught him by his collar and a soft voice sad:

"Enough violence for today my son."

"But mother!" Toshiro replied.

The sergeant didn't need an invitation. He dragged himself up and ran away screaming:

"You will regret the day you met me you little runt!"

Toshiro turned around to his mother and asked her:

"Mother, is it true that you invited him yourself?"

"Y-y-yes…" She replied with a stuttering voice.

"But mom, prostituting yourself won't…"

SLAP!

The sudden hit on the cheek made Toshiro fall to the ground.

"How dare you! I am still faithful to your father, although he is dead for so many years!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother…" Toshiro said sadly.

"That sergeant told me he had a way to end our problems with money and my health issues. But after he got drunk he tried to… he tried…" Akiko couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying so hard that the sight itself would wring a tear out of a rock. Toshiro hugged her and they both wept for the next few minutes.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? A keen eye probably fished out some references. Look at the notes section at the end of each chapter to satisfy your curiosity.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's.**

* * *

**NOTES!**

**Toshiro's familiar – More will be revealed about it in the later chapters, for now I only can tell that I used a white tsuchinoko, because I liked that 'bonus' in Metal Gear Solid 3, heh…**

…**. – The sound of static (if you watched Mirai Nikki to the end you should know what I'm yacking about). What was meant to be said? A secret!**

"**Bullshit, you are lying!" – A (rather) well know quote from a certain bald trader in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow of Chernobyl**


	2. Chapter 2 - Promise of a better life

Chapter 2 – Promise of a better life

The next day, 0500

"Might as well have some fun before they pepper me with lead…" Toshiro muttered to himself.

He silently slipped out of the house, and went jogging into the mountains. The whole way he thought how would his mother manage without him and felt more and guiltier with each step. After he arrived at the summit, he saw somebody there. A woman was standing with her back against him. And on that back was a katana.

"I expected you." She said with a neutral voice.

"And who would you be?" He asked.

"Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st JFW 'Strike Witches'" She answered proudly.

_An assassin? Fuck, so they want to cover the incident up and take my head without witnesses!_

"The things I heard from a certain sergeant yesterday… Unbelievable…" She said almost frivolously.

"What things would those be, Major?" Toshiro asked nervously.

"Oh, something about a man having the powers of a witch or something like that." She explained.

"Nah Major, he was probably pulling your leg, he was drunk and…." He stopped the sentence abruptly.

_Shit, I spilled the beans. So stupid!_

"Oh, so you know about the incident we are talking about?" She asked in a strange tone.

"Well…" Toshiro answered and lowered his gaze.

"Bad idea!" She shouted.

The next thing he saw was Sakamoto drawing the katana while charging at him. The only thing he could have think about was:

_I'm sorry, Mother…_

BANG!

A shield appeared out of thin air and the Major was thrown back a few meters because of the sudden impact.

Both of them were surprised, although the one that was stupefied the most was Mio.

"So it's true…" She said silently.

"What the hell Major, I thought that there were rules as to how a subordinate can be punished! You can't just run around and cut people's heads off!" Toshiro screamed with a mix of anger and fear.

"You are not one to judge, Private! Justice must be swift, because the military can't afford a stain on its honor. After I cut you head of, I'll go and kill your whore mother!" Sakamoto uttered ending with a maniacal laughter.

Toshiro's mind went blank for a split second.

"Do… Not… Say… Bad… Things… About… MY MOTHER!" Toshiro screamed with a voice that could pierce the sky.

People in the city later said they heard a bang coming from the mountains.

A shockwave threw the Major back 10 meters with enough force to crack a 3-meter high rock behind her. He was engulfed with an aura of orange and red flames that were dancing wildly around him, and apparently, they were not burning him. One could also see that white sparks where flashing beneath the top layer of flames.

But the thing that made Sakamoto forget how to breathe was Toshiro's face. His irises started glowing red, and the pupils on the other hand sparked yellow and resembled a shape to those of a snake. What gave them a more terrifying look was the fact that the corneas went pitch black. But there was also one thing that gave him a truly demonic look: on both sides of his face, from the temples down to the jaw there were two fang like patterns made of white scales. Those made Toshiro look like a snake god in human form.

"Impossible!" Sakamoto shouted with doubt in her voice.

"You know what's impossible?! YOU SURVIVING THIS FIGHT!" Toshiro screamed like a berserker.

He rushed at Sakamoto, and got to her in a split second. Only the training and experience that she had made her body autonomously duck from the crushing blow that was launched at the place where her head previously was. Instead, it hit the rock behind her, blowing it up into dust.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Screamed Toshiro, preparing for a devastating stomp.

Fortunately, she made a roll in time, because then his foot fell down to the ground, it cracked the solid rock of the mountain beneath.

"I WON'T MISS A THIRD TIME!" He screamed.

With the speed of a thunderbolt, he grabbed the Majors throat and lifted her up. She felt as if a titan held her in his grip, and on top of that, it started to get really hot. If she doesn't act soon, she will be ripped apart by this ravaging demon she awakened herself.

But suddenly the grip on the throat lost its strength and she saw Toshiro swaying. His vision blurred, and his legs and after that the whole body gave up. He fell to the ground with a silent "No… Why…"

Sometime later

"Wh… Where am i…" Toshiro said faintly.

"You are in the Naval Base infirmary." Said a female voice.

_That voice!_

Not thinking much he threw his arm in the direction from which the voice came, but his hand was knocked down midway.

He tried to move the rest of his body, but felt pain as if he was in the gym for 24 hours straight.

"Don't strain yourself, you already overdid it on that mountain." The voice said neutrally.

"Major! What did you do to my mother?!" Toshiro said angrily.

She stood up from here stool, and bowed to him.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I was bluffing to see if I could see how much potential you had. I'm sorry about badmouthing your mother…" Sakamoto apologized with an honest voice while still bowing.

"Oh… Stop now Major, it feels uncomfortable for me, being apologized by such a high ranked officer." She sat back on her stool and Toshiro continued. "What was this all about then?" He asked.

"You see, it seems you have gained the powers of a witch. Men with the powers of a witch are called wizards, but they are so rare these days, that finding one is a titanic effort." She explained calmly.

"But how? Why? I didn't want this! I remember some kind of dream with a snake but…" He was interrupted.

"A snake? A white snake?!" She asked nervously.

"Yes… A white tsuchinoko. But how…" He was interrupted again.

"There was one occurrence of a white tsuchinoko appearing before a human. And it was also a man" She replied.

"Do you know who it was." Toshiro asked with true interest.

"Oda Nobunaga." She answered with a strong voice

"WHAT?! The legendary man who united Fuso was also a wizard?!" He almost choked on that answer.

"Yes. It seems the gods have chosen him to unite Fuso and fend off the Neuroi threat of that time." She explained calmly.

"Chosen by the gods? Wait a minute… Am I also a chosen one?" Toshiro answered with a pale face.

"It seems so. There's a Neuroi threat, only this time it's worldwide." Mio replied.

"But I can't be the hero! My mom needs me and… oh shit… that sergeant I beat up…" He said with a resigned voice.

"I could take care of that… Here" Mio handed him a paper.

"Looks official… Bla bla… Toshiro Lucas Akayama… Promotion? Master Sergeant?! YESTERDAYS DATE?!" He shouted surprised.

"Heehee, I had to pull hard on some strings, but this way they can't court martial you. How would it look if they sentenced a Master Sergeant for disciplining his drunk and scandalously behaving underling? Besides, that guy was already demoted to Private and thrown out. And your mother will be given a proper home and medical care." Sakamoto explained proud of her little scheme.

"Maj… Ow, ah, ouch" Toshiro tried to hug Mio but his body was still sore from earlier, but at least he could sit on the edge of his bed.

"Now now, don't thank me yet, because there's a catch." The Major said.

"A catch?" Toshiro tilted his head in surprise.

"Yes. You are to join return with me to Britannia and join the 501st JFW. Or off with your head. And I'm not shitting you now." Mio said with a cold voice.

"Ghhhhh! Fine… Will I have time to say goodbye to my mother?" He asked with a sad face.

"No. There is no time for that; we are leaving in an hour. But she will be notified about it, don't worry." The major replied with a neutral voice.

"Oh, okay…" Toshiro looked down.

"No time for sadness Master Sergeant Akayama! We have to go to the Akagi post haste! Oh, and I would advise you not to reveal your status as a wizard for the current time." Sakamoto said with a cheerful voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Toshiro saluted with a smile on his face, which suddenly changed to a frown "Major, those burn marks on your neck… Did i…"

"Yes, you did, but it was my fault I provoked you, so it evens out. Besides, those are only 1st degree burns, nothing a little ointment won't heal." She replied calmly.

"Oh… Okay…" He said quietly.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mio said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Toshiro tilted his head.

The Major pulled out a brown packaged from under his bed and placed it on Toshiro's lap.

"Open it" She said.

After ripping it open, Toshiro saw a perfectly new Khaki military uniform, shirt, cap and shorts, and after unfolding it, it turned out that it's just about his size.

"Why this getup?" He asked.

"You don't think I would let you parade around the world representing the military in oil stained overalls? Haha!" Sakamoto laughed.

"Yes ma'am, I'll change immediately!" Toshiro saluted with a broad grin on his face.

30 minutes later

"Ouch, ow, aye…" Toshiro walked in a steady pace, but obviously in pain.

"Maybe I should carry you, Master Sergeant?" Mio said frivolously.

"No thanks ma'am! I'll manage!" He responded hastily while blushing heavily.

While we were approaching the Akagi, Toshiro saw a beautiful girl, around 14 years old, with brown hair, wearing a sailor fuku. She was really cute, but was looking around nervously. When she saw, she immediately ran to us shouting:

"Major Sakamoto!"

"Miyafuji!" Mio responded happily.

_Miyafuji? THE Miyafuji? I somehow recognize her, as if I had seen her somewhere… Like it's some kind of déjà vu…_

"Oh, Major, who is that besides you?" The girl asked shyly.

_Time to take the initiative._

"Priv… Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama of the Imperial Fuso Navy." Toshiro said proudly and finished off with a mock salute.

"Y-y-Yoshika Miyafuji, pleased to meet you!" The girl quickly bowed.

"Ha ha! I see you two are already getting along!" Mio said with a smile.

Both Toshiro and Yoshika blushed.

"Ha ha!" Mio laughed again.

Toshiro took the Major on the side and asked:

"What is this girl doing here? Is she a witch? Does she know about me?" He asked quietly.

"You will know in due time Akayama, for now let's board the carrier." Mio replied.

Thus, they boarded the Akagi, the pride of the Imperial Fuso Navy. In a few weeks, they would reach Britannia.

* * *

**Chapter two done! The trio of Fuso gathers to leave for Britannia. What will happen during the cruise?**

**Sorry for this chapter being such a shorty, but well, I have my issues…**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's.**

* * *

**NOTES!**

**On ranks: I know this could be a controversial decision, but I decided to unify all ranks to US Army WW2 ranks. Seriously, the last thing I want to worry about are wrong ranks…**

**On time and units: I will use military time for providing hours (which is basically 24h format without the ':' between, and I will be using the metric system mostly (with some fitting exceptions).**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Akagi

Chapter 3 – The Akagi

End of the 1st week of the voyage to Britannia.

_Bleh. Do all seamen really have to put up such low quality of the food served in the canteen? Gods give me strength if I'll have to endure this crap for another few weeks!_

As if reading his mind (or maybe because he made a face as if that soup was in reality molten lava), the brown haired girl, Yoshika Miyafuji spoke to him:

"Umm… Master Seargent Toshiro…" Started Yoshika in a shy manner, but was quickly interrupted.

"Please Yoshika, you are not in the Navy, and I'm only 2 years older than you, just call me Toshiro from now on." He said with a smile.

"Oh, ok then… Toshiro, is the food really that bad?" She continued her previous topic.

"Bad? Bad?! I would rather eat the ingredients raw than see them squandered on this… this… bleh, I can't even think of a word to describe this horror!" He expressed his mind loudly.

It seems that it was a bit too loud, because the whole canteen was looking in his direction as if he were a maniac. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the cook has looked out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver in his hands and with an angry look, he started to berate Toshiro:

"I may be only a Corporal, but I won't let anyone say a bad word about my cuisine!" He shouted angrily while flailing the cleaver around in the air before him.

_Oh crap, what have I done?! Insulting the cook on a ship is a death sentence, if not for the individual than for the whole crew until he is pleased!_

Since Toshiro still had the mentality of a Private, he did the one thing that every low rank soldier should know best: apologize.

"I'm so sorr…"

BANG!

In his eagerness to properly apologize, Toshiro didn't account for the speed of his bow, and the height of the table. Nor for the fact that that a steel table with a sharp edge can leave a nasty wound.

"OWW!" Je screamed and while doing a dramatic pose he threw himself off balance and landed with his back on the ground.

Everyone including the cook started laughing, as if they saw the best comedy flic in a field cinema. Only one person beside Toshiro was not laughing, not even giggling – it was Yoshika. She stood up and with a loud voice, she said:

"Stop laughing, don't you see he hurt himself?!"

The first one to react was the cook. He first looked at Miyafuji, causing her to blush like a beat, and after that, he looked at Toshiro. He was holding his forehead, and despite his best effort, it wasn't looking so fine and dandy. Blood was gushing between his fingers and streaking down his face. He looked like an ancient Britannian warrior with a face paint.

Once he realized what is happening, the cook jumped to Toshiro, fell on his knees and started bowing as if he was afflicted with Parkinson's disease.

"Master Seargent, please forgive me! I have a wife and kids back home, please do not report this incident, please, I'm begging you!" The cook said nervously and continued his bowing apology.

"Okay okay, sheesh, stop already, I feel uncomfortable as it is with my forehead bleeding like a stuck pig." Said Toshiro with a resigned voice.

"Oh thank you Ma…" The cook wanted to hug him, but was pushed away by Yoshika.

"Hold on, he needs help!" Said the girl with a confident voice, and after that she spoke calmly to Toshiro. "Move your hands, I need to see."

"Mkay…" He muttered.

If someone gave him a sword, and a leather armor, he would look like a berserker. Blood was covering his whole face, and his hands were also red. Seeing that, some of the bystanders twitched nervously, you could even see one of them get sick suddenly.

The wound didn't look like it was inflicted by an accidental collision with a table, more like an accident with a butcher knife. You could see the white mass through the wound, presumably the skull, but nobody was sure, since the blood flowing from the upper part of the wound obscured the view instantly.

Miyafuji had to calm down before doing anything, which was understandable, considering such a sore site. After taking a few breaths, she placed her hands a few centimeters above the wound. Suddenly, a pair of cute animal ears grew out of Yoshika's head. A keen observer would also see that a small bushy tail grew from her lower back region.

On top of that, a faint blue aura had enveloped her whole body, and a blue magical sphere had appeared on top of Toshiro's forehead. The bleeding stopped immediately, but the wound was closing at a rate that could be measured by methods used in geodesy.

_Wow, so this is how healing magic looks like? It feels a bit itchy, but I feel that gashing wound has started to close. Hmm, what's this?_

Yoshika started breathing heavily and the magical orb started to flicker. The wound stopped closing itself, and the first droplets of blood started to appear.

"Yoshika, what's happening? Why are you stopping?" Toshiro asked concerned.

"It… It's my magic… I can't control it properly yet…" She answered while catching her breath.

_Not only you… Not only you… Maybe if I boost her confidence a bit… Yes, many times I've heard that everything can be overcome by a strong will._

Thus, Toshiro placed his hands on her shoulders, closed his eyes and said:

"You can do it, Yoshika."

They both felt a different feeling from that gesture – Yoshika felt an intense, yet pleasant warmth filling her body, as if she immersed herself in a hot spring. She calmed herself down and started breathing normally. Her healing powers boosted immediately, and the wound on Toshiro's head closed instantly, without leaving even a small scar.

Toshiro on the other hand felt something different – he had a vision, a brief one – a brown hair girl wielding a magic sword. With an intense feeling of déjà vu, he quickly snapped out of it, opening his eyes quickly. He had the strange feeling that the world was more colorful, and that his field of vision got wider. Suddenly, without warning, Yoshika's eyes widened, and she let out a small gasp. After a second, she calmed down, but she was looking at Toshiro with a small dose of fear.

"What happened Yoshika?" He asked.

"No… N... Nothing…" She answered with a small hitch.

Suddenly everyone around started cheering and the people swarmed around her shouting her name:

"Miyafuji! Miyafuji! Miyafuji!"

_I wonder what this fuss is all about… Oh, wait a second…_

Toshiro touched his forehead with distrust, expecting to feel pain from the wound, but to his astonishment there was no palpable sign that anything happened.

_Wow, that girl is amazing… She would prove herself as a valuable asset._

Suddenly a familiar voice stopped all the cheering.

"What's all this ruckus I'm asking?!"

It was Major Sakamoto. She returned from a meeting with captain Sugita, probably wanting to grab a bite, and to her surprise, she saw that all the men in the canteen were cheering around Yoshika.

The men started to squirm and weave, but one look from the major made them spill the beans.

"An accident? Where is he now?!" Sakamoto asked angrily.

"Here, Major!" Toshiro responded quickly, standing up as fast as he could.

Mio came closer to him, and examined his forehead with a look that could probably pierce an armored plate.

"Not bad… If it weren't for all these witnesses, I would probably never knew something happened here. Hahaha!" The major laughed unexpectedly.

_I took a brief glance at Miyafuji. She was truly lost, and when she accidentally looked at me, and realized we are looking at each other, she quickly turned around. What happened after she healed me? Did something scare her? I will dwell on this matter later, but not now. If I press to hard, she will probably start to fear me even more._

2 weeks into the voyage

_We were still at sea. It's really boring to see the same scenery, both on and under deck. At least after the 'incident', the quality of the food improved. From the info I gathered during meals, it appears that Yoshika has a talent for cooking, and that she is helping as a kitchen hand and doing laundry duty to pass her time._ _I still couldn't get myself to confront her, although we sometimes see each other while walking around the deck. Oh well, maybe I'll try next week._

3 weeks into the voyage

_The boredom was so intense, that I thought my brain is squirming. There was nothing to do here, besides jogging on the deck. The only books that I found around were "The Art of War" and "War and Peace", both too heavy for me to be honest. There was also something by some Lenin guy, but I'd rather use it as TP than read it…_

The next day

Toshiro was jogging around the deck at 0500 as usual, but this time there was something unusual, or rather someone. At the end of the stern, there she was, the girl with brown hair, Yoshika Miyafuji, looking at the rising sun. He only had about 100 meters to her, so he chose swiftly close the distance. At about 50 meters lowered himself to a ninja like stance and slowed down a bit. It was a blessing for him that his shoes had a rubber sole, so his steps were almost inaudible. He closed in to a distance, where he could grab her, and twist her neck like that of a chicken, but that thought didn't cross his mind even for a split second.

_I wonder what I should do now… Scaring her would probably make things even worse between us, so I'll probably have to greet her gently._

With that in mind, Toshiro placed both his hands on her shoulders, as if Yoshika was made of glass. She let out a small gasp and shivered as if a sudden arctic wind would blow on her lower regions, and she immediately stiffened up.

"Yoshika, don't worry, it's only me, Toshiro" He said gently, like a father calming down his crying daughter.

She remained silent, but started trembling.

"Please tell me, why are you avoiding me? Did I say something to offend you? Are you scared of me because I'm such a big man? Or did something happen while you were healing me in the canteen three weeks ago?" Toshiro asked gently, probably exhausting all his questions towards her.

"I-i-i… I saw something on your face that day, when you were encouraging me during the healing process… W-w-when you opened your eyes, for a second they were not normal eyes… T-t-they were red, yellow and b-b-black like… like… like you were some kind of demon snake" She started to explain with a stuttering voice, trembling like a young sapling in a hurricane.

"Snake eyes? Oh, right… Yoshika, turn around and tell me if you see them now" He asked and took his hands of her shoulders.

She reluctantly started to turn around. When her face came into view, one could see that she was almost petrified with fear, and close to tears. But when she saw that Toshiro's face and eyes were normal as when the day she met him for the first time. Her anxiety went down a tad, which could be observed by the way her face changed.

"See, nothing to fear." Toshiro said with a small smile on his face.

_I probably shouldn't be doing this, because of the order I got from the Major… Ah what the hell!_

"Sit down Yoshika, I have a story to tell you." He said and sat down on the deck of the Akagi.

She followed him to the ground, and then Toshiro started to tell the story of that fateful herb errand, up until the part with that drunk bastard ex-sergeant.

After he finished, Yoshika made a face as if he told a story about how he stormed a castle, cut down thousand men, killed the evil shogun with his bare hands and went off with the rescued princess in the direction of the rising sun.

_She reeaaaaaally doesn't believe me that much… Hmm… Oh, right! I saw a faint blue light while I was enjoying the view for the hillside. Could it be that…_

"Yoshika, could it be that you were at the field near the mountains on that day?" He asked.

"Y-yes, why are you asking?" Hhe responded shyly.

"Because I saw a faint blue light for a few seconds that day." Toshiro replied.

"Oh… That… You see, my cousin's grandfather was giving my cousin and me a ride home with his utility vehicle, and then a raccoon ran on the middle of the road. Grandpa didn't want to run it over, so he hit the brakes hard, and we had an accident. Grandpa and I were okay, but Michiko, my cousin had sustained a serious injury to the chest… I tried to heal her, but my magic was fading fast. Then, out of nowhere, I heard an encouraging voice from behind me, and it somehow gave me confidence to try harder. I barely stopped the bleeding and fainted from fatigue. Later it turned out that it was Major Sakamoto, who was scouting me out for the 501st JFW…" She explained with an almost emotionless voice.

_Damn that Major! She always knows from where the wind is blowing!_

Toshiro cleared his throat and said:

"You see? I couldn't have made my story up, because I saw your magic from afar. And besides me having a snake familiar, how else would you explain those demonic eyes?" He asked half-seriously.

"I really don't know… But if the Major believes you, why shouldn't I? But a male witch? How could it be even possible…" She doubtfully expressed her feelings.

"I read in a history book that there were several accounts of male witches, but I believe the scientific term is 'wizards', but they were so rare that considered almost inexistent, and treated rather like an anomaly." He said mocking a wise voice.

"Heehee, and now such an anomaly is standing right before me" She laughed and her face got brighter.

"Heh, come on Yoshika, Master Sergeant Anomaly wants you to accompany him to breakfast." Toshiro said with a big grin on his face, and they went in the direction of the lower deck entrance.

* * *

**Toshiro witnesses the power and purpose of Yoshika, and to some extent, it's likewise for her. Will something spark between them? What really happened during the healing process? All that and more in the next chapters of The Chosen One! (damn, that was cheesy...)  
**

**No notes for this chapter.**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected confession

Chapter 4 - Unexpected confession

3 and half weeks into the voyage

_My relationship with Yoshika was finally repaired. I would often visit her at the kitchen to help her, much to the dismay of the cook. We would often do small talk when we bumped into each other. Yesterday Major Sakamoto told us we were only a few days from our destination, so Yoshika and I got really excited. While I was lying down on my bed, Yoshika went past my room with a mop and bucket. I never saw her clean anything, so I eagerly asked:_

"Hey, Yoshika!"

_Judging from the lack of noise, she probably stopped, and after a second, she bent herself backward and with a puzzled face asked:_

"What's the matter Toshiro?"

"Oh, you are going to clean something up?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, I was going to swab the flight deck." She replied.

"Hmmm, that's a lot of work for one girl… Would you mind if I helped you?" Toshiro asked.

"No no! Of course no, I would be glad if you helped me Toshiro!" Yoshiko replied with a cheerful voice.

_So I got a mop and bucket from the storeroom, filled the bucket with water and we both went on surface. Since the main flight deck of the Akagi was almost 250 meters long, we would have a nice bit of work. Luckily, there were two of us, and the surface of the deck was flat as a table, so we could use our wide mops to clean on the move. We started to jog with the mops alongside each other, and as it seemed, Yoshika had quite a lot of fun from this task. I must say that I also enjoyed it; I would probably go insane from another day of lying in my cabin. After we cleaned a third part of the deck, a voice from the speakers announced:_

"Miyafuji, Akayama – are you on the flight deck? I want to show you something"

_If I'm not mistaken, that was the voice of the Major. A little distorted, and with a slight echo, but still._

_Suddenly we heard a thud behind us. We both turned around to see that the elevator was lowered, but judging from the sound and steam coming out, the elevator was now coming up. When the elevator finally came up in a steam cloud, we could see a silhouette protruding through it. After the cloud was blown away by the wind, we could see that it was the Major. She was wearing a Striker Unit, and if I'm not mistaken, she was still held by the Launch Unit. In her right hand was a… Type 99 cannon?! What the friggin hell?! That gun weighed almost 25 kilograms when fully loaded, and she held in as if it's a child's toy. I once had an opportunity to fire it without a mount. The first shot almost knocked me over to be honest, but after I changed my firing stance, I managed to spend a whole 60-bullet drum, although I was still shaking from the recoil for the next few minutes. However, that gun the Major has is peculiar. It has a slightly shorter barrel, and slightly bigger muzzle break. It also had a hand-held flex mounting, so it could be fired from the shoulder. Was it a special revision, made exclusively for witch air combat?_

_The other thing I also noticed was that Sakamoto had dog-ears protruding from her head, and a tail flapping around from her back. Suddenly she spoke:_

"Mio Sakamoto, conducting flight training."

_She had leaned herself forward, and you could hear the sound of a starting plane engine. The ignition was instantaneous, and after that, you would hear the sound of the engine being revved. Then, small blue propellers materialized out of thin air, in approximately 20 cm above the bottom part of the Striker Unit. As the engine was revved up, they started to turn faster, and finally turned into a solid blue circle. The thing that was amazing however, was the fact that suddenly another blue circle appeared underneath the Major. It started expanding fast and soon engulfed almost the whole Akagi. After it stopped growing, the latches of the Launch Unit were disengaged, and Sakamoto started to accelerate in our direction. We were standing on both sides her flight path, and after a few seconds she charged by our sides. I had to grab my cap from being blown away, and turned my eyes to the Major ascending the blue skies._

_She started climbing fast, and after reaching an altitude of about 300 meters, she turned on her back and flew back in our direction. She then started flying high speed around the other ships that were convoying the Akagi, and sometimes I lost track of her movement. She then repeated the first move and flew back to the Akagi, but instead of landing, she flew with an astonishing speed by between us. After that, the Major made another round and finally landed, docking in the Launch Unit. I was simply out of breath from watching this spectacle, and when I glanced at Yoshika, she had her mouth open, and with glittering eyes, she said:_

"Awesome!"

_Awesome was a clear understatement, but both Yoshika and me weren't scholars with extensive linguistic knowledge to properly describe our feelings. What I saw now will probably remain in my memory until the day I die. Wait… Am I supposed to be like that? Back in Fuso, Major Sakamoto gave me an offer I couldn't refuse: join the 501__st__ JFW or die. While I believe the later was another bluff, the former now made me excited. Would I be the first man to freely roam the azure skies?_

_I saw that Yoshika started running to the Launch Unit where the Striker Unit was docked. Sakamoto stood beside it with what I would call a confident face. If that was some sort of charade to win us over, it was super effective. I joined Yoshika, and we were at our destinations after a few seconds._

"Sakamoto!" Yoshika shouted with enthusiasm.

"How was it?" The Major asked her, and it seems she was only interested in her response.

"I'm so impressed!" The girl replied while clutching her mop. "You looked so cool flying through the sky! You were like a bird!" And she did a small circle with her arms extended.

"Hahaha!" Sakamoto laughed heartily. "A bird, huh? But we are not birds. We are witches who soar through the blue sky, the Strike Witches!" She ended her sentence with an exclamation.

"Strike Witches…" Yoshika replied totally stunned.

"And this is our magic broom, the Striker Unit" Said the Major in a calm voice and turned back to the Striker Unit "Dr. Miyafuji, your father, and Dr. Edelweiss" She turned her eyes in the direction of Toshiro. "Your fathers were the ones that accomplished this."

"My dad did?!"

_We both spoke in unison, clearly surprised_

"With the invention of the Strike Unit, we gained the power to fight back the Neuroi. Without them, the world might have been conquered by them now. We, the whole humanity owe a great deal to your fathers." The Major spoke proudly to the both of us.

"Dad…" Miyafuji said quietly.

"Want to try it on Yoshika? It's you dads invention after all, why hesitate?" Mio asked suddenly.

_Yoshika seemed hesitant at first, but took a step in closer. She touched the Striker Unit with care, but instead of going further and jumping inside she said:_

"I understand the work of my dad, and Toshiro's dad but…" She paused briefly, and with a stern face and confident voice, she said:

"I don't approve of war!"

_Now that's a zinger! The daughter of the scientist that invented a war machine, and which was now currently riding on an aircraft carrier, was a pacifist! I couldn't blame her however, as the experiments of her father were the death of him. Not to mention my own father suffered the same fate with him… Then why did the Major take her to Britannia? For a friggin vacation?_

_Whatever, I'll probably get to know everything once we arrive. In the meantime noticed a problem that could hinder me from flying a Striker Unit: unless the one before me was custom built for size, I would have problems fitting it. I won't boast to myself, but my legs aren't exactly like those short twigs of Yoshika, or the slightly better developed legs of Sakamoto, and the inner circumference of the Striker Unit look like it was just about enough for the Major to fit in. My legs are big in every dimension, partly because of my gender, partly because of my big height, and mostly because of my fondness to jogging. My calves were almost the size of Sakamoto's thighs, and my thighs… ugh…_

_But even if I could somehow squeeze into the Striker Unit and not stop the blood flow in my legs, there's an additional problem: the Striker Unit has also an inappropriate height. From a quick glance, I saw that if I were to manage to squeeze in, the it would look like I'm wearing tin knee-high socks. I seriously doubted that that would be beneficial for my flying parameters, because my center of gravity would be probably off by at least 30 cm, and I would probably involuntarily dive every time I accelerated. I have to clear these issues before with the Major before we disembark, or there will be some trouble. Time to make some private space._

"Hey Yoshiko, why don't you resume cleaning the deck, while I discuss some… personal issues with the Major here. Don't worry, I'll join you after a few minutes!" Toshiro said to the girl.

"Mmm… Okay." She replied with mixed feelings.

_As she ran away, I approached the Major and shared my uncertainty with her. After I stopped talking, she did burst out with her usual laughter:_

"Hahaha! No wonder you are a good mechanic if you could spot such a problem. Don't worry, when you were lying unconscious in the infirmary, I summoned an engineer to measure your legs as precisely as possible. I also took your weight from the physical exam card that you had half a year ago. 100 kilograms is a nice weight for someone your height and composure." She said with a slightly alluring voice. "I have sent the data to the Karlslandian R&D Department, and they'll build something special for such a lumbering hulk like you. And yes, Striker Units are not normally custom made, because girls tend to vary only slightly in their body measurements."

_Wait, did she just wink? She has an eye patch so I wouldn't recognize, but that surely was a wink. Anyways, wow, something custom built? I can't wait to see it! It's like my birthday came early this year! Heh, no time to think about that though, I have to help Yoshika clean the deck as I promised._

3 days later

_After my usual morning ordeal consisting of jogging and breakfast, Yoshika came to my cabin and asked me if we could scrub the deck again. Having nothing to do I agreed, so we fetched our equipment and went on. There was a strange feeling to doing such a petty job while having a higher rank than 80% of the crew, but it was really relaxing, and besides – what was to do else? Peeling potatoes? Washing dirty socks?_

_We climbed up the deck and started doing our job. While we were cleaning the front part of the deck, the Major approached us with good news:_

"The captain told me that we will reach Britannia in half a day." She said calmly.

"Puh, I want to be there now! We've been at sea for a month already!" Yoshika replied clearly confounded.

"When we arrive, let's go to the address on that letter"

_What letter?_

"If we go there…" She interrupted suddenly, took her katana and ran a few steps forward, lifting her eye patch

"Ms. Sakamoto…" Yoshika asked hesitantly.

_Why is the Major staring into the horizon so fiercely? And why the hell did she lift her eye patch…_

The major suddenly turned aside and yelled:

"ENEMY INCOMING!"

* * *

**No notes and comments for this chapter, I don't feel like it…**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	5. Chapter 5 - Man the battle stations!

Chapter 5 - Man the battle stations!

_The enemy?! The sirens started to roar, so it must be true… But how did she see…_

"Twelve o'clock, distance 4000!" – the Major quickly reported

_Wait, what? WOAH! The escorting destroyer started to fire its cannons into the sky. But I can see not… What is this… A black and red aircraft? It screeched so loud that my ears are almost bleeding! What the… SHIT! It cut that destroyer in half with some kind of beam! It was annihilated with one shot! Yoshika? She's staring at it like she would see a ghost… The Major is still yelling orders to everyone and forgot about that poor defenseless girl… That craft was still firing beams, this time in rapid succession. All the escort ships were firing, but couldn't even scratch it._

"So that's the Neuroi...?" She suddenly said with disbelief and started to tremble in fear.

_Yosh… Hm? When did the Major grab her?_

"Miyafuji, you're a noncombatant. Take shelter in the sickbay. Toshiro… You protect her, with your life if the situation demands it!" Said the Major decisively.

"Yes ma'am! Come, Yoshika!"

_I grabbed her right hand. She was trembling like if she were standing naked in a blizzard. Shit, I don't have time for running alongside her, I have to run WITH her._

Toshiro yanked Miyafuji onto his back, and started running like hell. Inside the ship, he would just steamroll everyone who came in to his way.

"Dad… I'm scared…" Yoshika suddenly spoke with a crying voice.

Toshiro could feel her tears dripping down his collar.

_Damn is she scared, she's close to losing it. I have to calm her down or who knows what will happen. Oh, this should be the sick bay. It's empty for now, but it would probably fill up in a while._

Toshiro put Yoshika down on a bed. She was almost hysterical and sobbing uncontrollably. Then he did what he always did while trying to put up with Yoshika's emotions: the shoulder grab.

"Yoshika… I know this is a tough situation, but believe me, it isn't a stroll in the park for me too. I have no combat experience, and to be honest I'm a bit anxious myself. Please, calm down, not just for your sake, but also for mine. I can't just watch as a beautiful girl cries her heart out… I feel week myself when that happens, because then I know that I couldn't protect the one who's crying…" Toshiro uttered in his softest possible voice.

It took her a few seconds, but she stopped sobbing, and suddenly hugged Toshiro with all her strength.

"Please… Toshiro… Don't abandon me… Protect me at all times… Please…" She said in tears, almost shouted actually.

"I promise I will protect you with my life, as long as I'm by your side!" He replied with confidence.

Toshiro turned his head, because he heard a rustling sound. His magic activated on instinct, but the one making the noise was only the Major, who probably witnessed this whole thing. She twitched for a moment, because of his animal feature being brought up and the angry face he made.

"Calm down Master Sergeant, it's only me." She said irritated.

His magic powered down instantly, and he blushed a little.

"Come closer to me you two, I have something for you" She said.

Yoshika jumped down from the bed and came to her first. The Sakamoto extended her hand, and started tinkering with Yoshika's right ear. The girl twitched a bit, and the Major removed her hand. What one could see in Yoshika's ear was some sort of round blue device, with a star on it.

"It's an transponder used for communication, so you can always speak to me, even when we're apart. But use it only in emergencies." The Major said and turned back to Toshiro and threw him another transponder. "You do it yourself." She said with a tad of irony, and he did exactly that.

The ship suddenly shook after another explosion.

"Well… I have to go now." The Major said

"Ms. Sa-sakamoto, are you going to fight them all by yourself now?" Asked Miyafuji while stuttering slightly.

"Of course, that's my duty after all." She replied calmly.

"I… I want…" – Yoshika started but was interrupted by the Major

"You stay under the deck with Toshiro at all times; he swore to protect you at all times, didn't he?"

Both Toshiro and Yoshika looked at each other while blushing slightly.

_So she heard everything… Damn that's embarrassing… Is there a secret that she won't unravel?_

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just sit back and watch." Sakamoto responded, and made her leave.

They both sat on the bad with blank expressions on their faces, and didn't speak to each other for a few minutes. They could hear the radio chatter from Sakamoto's fight with the Neuroi, and the conclusion was that it wasn't going all that well. Yoshika stood up and went to the porthole to see the battle.

"Ms. Sakamoto is fighting.. And i…" She said silently.

The ship was trembling from the amount of explosions. The thing that gained their attention were the medical supplies in glass jars and vials that were on the table. After a few seconds Yoshika said:

"Toshiro… Please take whatever medical supplies you can and follow me."

"What are you planning to do? The Major said you are to stay here." He replied.

"You'll see, just grab those supplies over there, and I'll get those here." She said confidently.

They gathered the supplies in big bags and exited the infirmary. Yoshika ran as fast as she could guiding Toshiro, who hadn't the slightest idea what the girl wanted to do. After a while, they ran through the exit, and on the deck, and they kept running until they reached the edge of the ship. Yoshika looked nervously around the sky while the waters around the ship were stirred with countless explosions, and suddenly found what she was looking for. She then started to shout through the transponder:

"Ms. Sakamoto! Ms. Sakamoto, are you all right?"

You could see that the Major up in the sky turned her head to observe us.

"What are you doing there? I told you both to stay under the deck! Go back now!" Sakamoto shouted nervously.

"Ms. Sakamoto, thank goodness you're all right…" Yoshika said relieved.

"Miyafuji damn you! Go back inside now! You are getting in the way!" The Major continued berating her.

"But I want to do what I can as well!" Said Yoshika.

"There is nothing you can do now! Get back inside now!" Mio insisted, and they could hear a click in the transponder. Yoshika tried to reach the Major by transponder, but she forcefully cut the transmission. The Neuroi in the sky suddenly flashed red, and in the blink of an eye one of the escort vessels, the Isokaze was hit. The Major was shooting relentlessly, but she overheated the guns barrel, and discarded it. She drew her katana and rushed at the enemy. As she drew close, the blade glowed blue and the hit connected.

A sudden blinding green flash was emitted from the place the Neuroi got hit, and everyone looked at that spectacle with awe. Suddenly the light dimmed, and one could see that the right wing of the enemy craft got cut off in a storm of white flakes. Yoshika looked like a child who saw her first fireworks display, and Toshiro made a face like a certain future president of Liberion. But the wing started growing back fast. Mio lifted her eye patch.

_What is it with that eye of hers? She can obviously do something with it, but I don't know what the hell is the deal with it being covered. I'll have to inquire about it after the battle._

Suddenly, the Neuroi shot several beams at her, but as they were about to hit, she erected a shield. The beam started to push her back, but the shield was somehow still up.

An explosion thundered behind the backs of Yoshika and Toshiro. They both turned back instantly, and saw that smoke was coming from a turret. The crew was shouting frantically, but one word got through crystal clear:

"MEDIC!"

Yoshika rushed to the fire. Toshiro without thinking further yanked her on his back, and they were there faster. Yoshika jumped of, and immediately crouched down near the wounded soldier. His whole uniform was dirty and burned, and his whole abdomen was covered in blood.

"Hold on there, I will save you."

She started to use her healing magic. The soldier started shaking in pain, but she continued healing him. Suddenly a sanitary came and told her to buzz of. That made Toshiro snap. He kicked him down, and shouted:

"Idiot! She can do a hundred times better than you! She has healing magic of which you can only dream!"

"How dare you kick a sergeant you little…" The sanitary started to get up from the ground, but got kicked down again.

"Just a sergeant? Oh pardon, I just got this uniform, and don't have my insignia. Let me introduce myself: Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama of the Imperial Fuso Navy! And if you won't let this girl do her job, I'll make your life miserable!" He shouted while the air around him started to wave as if it got heated up.

"Pardon my insolence!" The sanitary cowered on the deck.

"Whatever…" Toshiro turned to Yoshika. "Come on, I know you can do it!" He said while placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

His snake eyes showed up, which made her shudder, but she overcame it and started healing again. This time her magic was as bright as the sun, and the soldier was healed instantly.

"Wow… Whenever you lay your hands on me, my magic gets so strong…" She said with a tad of disbelief.

"Oh, does it now? Weird, didn't notice it really…" He said surprised.

A voice behind them said:

"Um… We are short on bandages… That what you brought is fine, but won't be enough…"

It was another sanitary, because the one beat up was tending to another soldier.

"Ok, we're on it!" Toshiro said, and ran with Yoshika to the medical supply. Halfway back, a sudden explosion rattled the ship. The Akagi took a direct hit, and everyone on deck panicked. Smoke came from everywhere. It was so dense, that Yoshika and Toshiro both couldn't farther than half a meter. Toshiro grabbed Yoshika's hand, and started to walk with her. The dark smoke was filling their lungs, and they had trouble breathing. They started slow down, coughing in an increased interval. When Toshiro finally saw a light, they could only make a few steps before they collapsed. The last thing they saw was each other falling to the ground.

When Toshiro woke up, he saw Yoshika standing before a Launch Unit, with a Striker Unit mounted in it. He stood up, and wanted to ask her what she was planning, but she spoke first:

"When I was unconscious, my father spoke to me… He said that it's my destiny to fly a Striker Unit…"

"And will you do it? Will you fly it and help the Major?" He asked.

"Yes! I will help the Major… No, I will help everyone!" She replied and ran to the ramp on the Launch Unit and jumped into the Striker Unit.

Her animal features showed up, and a gun sled out from the Launch Unit. She moved her hand to it but Toshiro shouted:

"STOP! Yoshika, do you even know how to use a gun?"

"Um… Well… But i…" She replied nervously and lowered her head.

"Well then, time for an emergency crash course on gun handling. Give me that gun." He ordered.

Yoshika grabbed the gun and threw it to him with one hand. He caught it with a strange feeling.

_Wow, this revision of the Type 99 is a bit lighter. Now from up close I see that the barrel is thinner and shorter than in the one I've fired._

"This is the barrel of the gun, the place where bullets come out. Never fire a gun holding it by a barrel, especially when it starts to change color!" He started explaining.

_I wonder what caliber it is now…_

"This round thing is the magazine; it's where the bullets are stored. If you hear a crack after pulling the trigger, which we will cover later on, you are out of bullets, or no bullet has been pulled in to the chamber. In the former situation, you have to detach the drum by holding this thing here" He pointed at the mag release, and then pressed it. "…and pulling the mag down."

_Hmm… Judging by the size of the bullets it's probably .50 cal. Good choice._

"Now you put in another mag, but for this exercise we will use the same one, watching that the bullets are pointing to the firing direction." He put the drum back in. "Now, you need to pull the cocking handle" He pointed at it, grabbed and pulled it. "So the first bullet will be loaded."

Now he showed the other side of the weapon.

"See this little switch here?" He pointed at the safety switch. "Now it's at the 'safe' position. When you want to fire, you flip it to the other position. Now you have to handle the weapon with care, because harder jolt to the weapon could set it off. Also, never EVER point a weapon at anybody or anything you want dead, even when the weapon is unloaded, because accidents happen." He flipped the switch back to the 'safe' position. "This is the trigger. You squeeze it, not pull it. When you do it, the weapon fires, simple. This particular weapon has an automatic firing mode, so when you hold the trigger it starts firing until you either release it, or you run out of ammo."

He threw back the gun to Yoshika.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff to know…" She said with a little disappointment.

"Nah, a few training shootings and you'll do everything unconsciously." Toshiro said confidently.

_I have a bad feeling about this to be honest. A 14 year old girls with a big machine gun… And I can't help her a bit… Or can I!_

He saw an unmodified Type 99-2 Model 4 lying on a table near the wall. He ran to it fast, and picked it up.

_Oh shit, yeah, it's the real deal all right… Pfff… Now if there's any ammo here…_

To the left of the table were two big crates – one with drum mags and separate slings, and another one with ammo belts. Toshiro quickly attached three drums to the sling, and threw it to Yoshika.

"Here, put this on, you'll need it."

"Okay!" She replied vigorously.

Toshiro made two more slings, and wondered how to transport them, and then he realized that he was carrying a bag full of bandages, which he now quickly emptied, and stuffed in the drums. He then took an ammo belt, wrapped it around him, and then another one, and threw a third one in the bag. Then he loaded the machine gun with yet another belt. On the table was a red cloth, which made him think.

_Damn, if I start blazing with that gun and loaded like a mule, my cover will probably be blown. I should probably cover my face with that cloth._

He picked up the cloth, which was a bit stained by grease, and wrapped it around his face like a balaclava. Then Toshiro picked up the bag with ammo and the gun. But he didn't account for one thing: the weight of his equipment, which now summed up to about 60 kilograms. He could barely move, and leaving anything behind would compromise his plan.

_Damn! I'm too weak for this… Damn DAMN DAMN!_

Suddenly, he felt as light as a feather and a faint silver glow surrounded him.

_Whoa! Is my magic powerful enough to amplify my strength?! That gun feels like a child's toy right now! Time to go now. Oh! Wait!_

Toshiro picked up another rag, and wrapped it around the heat shield.

_Better safe than sorry…_

He ran besides Yoshika, and pressed the button to raise the elevator and it started to lift slowly.

"Toshiro… The snake eyes again…" She said a little agitated/

"Oh cut it out, just get used to it! Besides, I'm lugging all this crap just to protect you from the deck of the carrier!" He said with a mocking tone and stuck out his tongue.

"Humpf!" She threw a fit, but after a few seconds she said. "You look like a true warrior now, If I wouldn't know you I would be scared." She said in a similar tone to Toshiro.

"Huehuehue…" Toshiro laughed ironically.

When they both came up to deck level, they were covered in a steam cloud. When it slowly dissipated, a peculiar site was to be seen. A small brown haired girl in a Striker Unit with a gun handing on her back, and a 3-drum sling hanging in front of her, was standing beside a huge man in a Khaki uniform. His face covered with a red grease stained balaclava but with his demon eyes visible, and had a heavy belt-fed machine gun in his hands, and a few belts more wrapped around his chest and a green bag stuffed with unknown content.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Toshiro roared.

"Yoshika Miyafuji, preparing for launch!" Yoshika shouted.

A magic circle bigger than the ships width grew as the girls revved the Striker Units engine.

"Here I go!" She shouted and launched with the speed of lightning.

The Neuroi attacked the Akagi, cleaving of half of the bridge. It also shot at Miyafuji, but thankfully, it missed, and only disrupted her start, making her do a flip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG!" Toshiro roared and started to fire the machine gun at the Neuroi. He had the feeling that his snake familiar reacted to it.

The girl vanished from his sight as if she fell of the deck, but soon she started to ascend like a bottle rocket. She soon caught up to the Major, but had troubles in controlling her speed, so she just flew from left to right, up and down around Mio. The Neuroi fired a few beams at Yoshika, but in the nick of time she raised an enormous shield, and deflected the beams.

Toshiro started to fire even more fiercely. He punched a few dozens of holes in the enemy, but he had to change the belt. When he done it, the Neuroi would already regenerate. Suddenly he heard the voice of the Major on the transponder:

"Akayama, is that you firing like a madman from the deck of the Akagi? Whatever, I know it's you, because you are the only one capable of pulling of such a stunt. Listen, concentrate your fire on the part where the tail part of the Neuroi connects to the main body, its core is located there. If you shoot the core, the Neuroi is destroyed." She explained hastily.

Toshiro looked up to the sky, and saw the Major close to Yoshika, and showing her something with the sword, probably the location of the core.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied.

"Stop with the 'ma'aming' already, it's Sakamoto, or even Mio if you feel like it for crying out loud!" She replied with a frivolous voice.

"Yes, Mio! But you'll have to call me Toshiro from time to time! Hahaha!" Toshiro laughed like the said madman from earlier.

Sakamoto separated from Yoshika, flew under the Neuroi, and swiftly cut it with her katana. It immediately retaliated with a barrage of beams, but none hit their target. In the meantime, Yoshika was hovering over it, and aiming with her machine gun. Instead of shooting, she got shot at by the Neuroi, but erected a shield in time.

_Why isn't she shooting?! Oh crap! I forgot she's the one who hates war and killing, and all that stuff… Well, a man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do!_

Toshiro fired a salvo of bullets at the Neuroi, giving both witches the time to regroup. From what he could see, they were talking about something now. Suddenly, the Major dropped down on the Neuroi and after that Yoshika followed her. After a few seconds, he heard gunfire and an ecstatic voice of Yoshika through the transponder:

"The core… it's exposed!"

But she flew and flew, and hesitated to shoot.

_Damn it, I have to act before she gets hit!_

Toshiro gathered all his inner strength, and started firing at the presumed core location.

"UUUUUUUUURRRRRYYYYYAAAAA!" He screamed as if his aim was to make the sky fall down with that shout.

Something weird happened at the time, because he was suddenly engulfed in flames. He fired a barrage of bullets that looked like tank tracer rounds, which soared with an ear-bleeding bang at a hypersonic speed, and when they hit the enemy, they simply ripped it to shreds in a fiery inferno. Soon the Neuroi exploded in a blizzard of white, still burning flakes.

Yoshika fell on her back in the air and started to fall a bit, but the Major caught her. Her voice could be hear over the transponder:

"Thank you Akayama, you did a good deed to the Navy and to the three of us today by shooting down that Neuroi. Now it would be better if you faded into the background, because your cover would be surely blown when the sailors start to swarm you, and besides, reinforcements from the 501st are already inbound, and I want to keep you a secret from them also. Become anonymous, and go to the sick bay, I'm bringing Miyafuji in there in a few minutes." She said.

Toshiro nodded, and dropped all of his equipment on the deck as he stood. He turned around and started running as fast as he could. Once he got under deck, he aimed straight for the sick bay. Before he entered, he made sure nobody was around, and undid his makeshift balaclava and threw it behind a screen. All of a sudden, he felt tired, as if he ran a marathon. His vision became blurry, and he couldn't stand straight. With a painful face, he collapsed on the cold steel floor.

* * *

**Notes:**

**If you played MGS3, you probably know what I meant about the snake reacting to Toshiro's shouting. ;)**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	6. Chapter 6 - A sad reunion

**Notes: from now, I'll use non-English words and sentences here and then. For your convenience, I will be providing the translation in brackets near the word/sentence in question, so you won't have to jump back and forth between the text and notes at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A sad reunion

Toshiro started to wake up all groggy. As soon as he started to open his eyes forcefully, he was nearly choked by the sudden hug from Yoshika.

"Hgghhhh… What did I do to deserve such a reward?" Toshiro asked.

"Stupid! I thought something happened to you!" Yoshika screamed in tears.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Yoshika… But it seems my body isn't yet fully accustomed to my latent power, and simply gives up when I go full out…" He said with an apologizing tone.

He looked beside Yoshika and saw that the Major came into the sick bay. She had a strange face, a mix between being proud and concerned at the same time.

"Our hero at rest, haha! I honestly didn't think that I would see a sight like you during that battle. It looked like the god of war; Ares came down from Olympus and took your form. You were a truly terrifying site, and if the Neuroi could feel fear, I bet your presence would suffice to win the battle. But how the hell did you fire those fire magic infused rounds?" The Major asked.

"I don't really know… It seems that my emotions are the key to unlocking that ultimate power… When I battled you at the mountain summit, the thing that made me go berserk was your threat to my mother… In the battle with the Neuroi…" He briefly looked at Yoshika, and continued."…the thing that unlocked my power was the concern about Yoshika." Toshiro blushed and looked to the side.

Both the Major and Miyafuji were surprised with his statement, and Toshiro wanting to dispel the awkwardness asked:

"Oh, by the way, how much until Britannia?"

"30 minutes." Sakamoto responded.

"Yay!" Yoshika jumped up with joy when hearing that news.

Toshiro could finally get off the bed, because up to now Yoshika was clutching to him nervously. His head was spinning a bit, and he was a tired, but he managed to stand up.

"No time to dawdle then! Come on Yoshika, let's go on the deck and watch the sights!" He said with a lively voice

"Okay!" The girl replied with high spirit.

They both ran out of the sick bay before the Major could say anything. They stopped in Yoshika's cabin so she could pick up whatever she had there, and they rushed topside.

They hurried to the bow, and the sight they saw made them speechless. Majestic white cliffs were on both sides of the port to which they were heading, almost like a natural wall.

"Wow…" They both silently said.

"Nice sight, huh?" They both jumped at the voice of Sakamoto and turned around. "Imagine what I felt seeing the Cliffs of Dover 7 years ago, as a 13 year old girl who just enlisted…" Said Mio with a note of melancholy in her voice.

"13 years… You were a year younger than me…" Yoshika noted with a sad face.

Almost half an hour later

The trio from Fuso was standing the peer near the Akagi in the port of Dover. The Major gave the order to walk in the direction of the port buildings. After a few minutes a Bedford QLD truck with a covered back stopped in front of them, and a single Britannian soldier jumped out and walked to the Major. He saluted and started talking:

"Major Sakamoto, the truck which you requested. Also, the requested 'special' provisions are like ordered, in one case in the cabin, and a crate on the back."

"Good job soldier, you may go now." She told him of and turned back to Toshiro and Yoshika.

"Now then, I'll drive, and you two in the back. First we are going to the place mentioned in the letter, and then to the base in Folkestone."

"Alright" They both responded.

They walked to the back of the truck, and Toshiro almost squirmed from laughter because Yoshika couldn't get up. He gave her a hand, and jumped in effortlessly himself. They sat on the small benches, and the trucks engine came to life. Soon it started to move, and they were of. Yoshika had a sad face for the whole journey.

Sometime later

The truck stopped, as did its engine. Just as Toshiro wanted to stand up, the Major jumped into the back.

"Not so fast. We are near the 501st JFW's base, and want to have you as a surprise until the end. Open that crate over there." She pointed at a crate that escaped their sight for the whole time.

Toshiro opened it with ease, and took out a rather peculiar content: a monks robe and a one eyed mask.

"What is this?" He asked truly surprised.

"Your anonymity. Put them on before you jump out of the truck, and don't take them off until tell you. And that's an order." She said with a serious voice.

"Yes, Ms. Sakamoto"

He took of his cap, which he stuffed into one of his pockets, put on the robe, mask and hood.

"If I didn't know you, I would think you're a real monk." Yoshika said amazed.

All three jumped out of the trucks back. The Major told Yoshika and Toshiro to look to the right. There were the burnt down remains of some building. The only thing that was left, was an at most waist high layer of bricks, but they showed extensive fire damage. Judging by what was left, it was a rather big house, some kind of small villa.

Yoshika pulled out a letter from her pocket, and asked the Major:

"Is this the place from the letter?"

"Yes. Until that fated day in 1939, both doctors Miyafuji and Edelweiss, and a select group of other scientists were using this as a laboratory for Striker development. Even on the day of the accident…" The Major replied.

"So you basically want to say that our fathers died while doing their work to benefit the mankind in the fight against the Neuroi… That they died as…" He couldn't say the final word because of the sudden burst of emotions that stirred in him.

_Heroes…_

"As heroes? Yes… You could say that they were the heroes of mankind for developing a way to battle the Neuroi…" Sakamoto said with a voice devoid of emotions.

"Ms. Sakamoto… Did you know that my father was already dead when we were in Fuso?" Yoshika suddenly asked with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Miyafuji…" Mio tried to apologize but she was interrupted.

"Please, don't apologize. I'm very grateful for this opportunity, even if it was so selfish of you." Yoshika said with a cheerful expression

The Major was surprised to hear those words. She rather expected a crying outburst or a fit of rage, so she smiled and told Yoshika and Toshiro to follow her. They made a stroll through the town, and went down a path leading the cliffs, and Sakamoto explained some parts of her past in this region.

"You see, after I came here after the Fuso Sea Incident, I lived with your fathers and was a test pilot and guinea pig in one. That letter that Yoshika got just recently was probably sent during that time."

They arrived at a small hill, with two almost identical tombstones, standing there like they were guarding the sea coast. To the left was the grave of Ichiro Miyafuji, to the right the grave of Lucas Andrew Edelweiss, with a single white flower growing on its right side. From what Toshiro remembered from school, the flower was named…

_Edelweiss… Just like my dad… I also remember that there was an army choir singing a song about it in the Yokosuka Naval Base, I believe they were on some tour around army bases then. What was the name… Ah yes, "Das __Karsl__ä__ndishe Kaiserlische Soldatenchor" (_The Imperial Karlslandian Soldier Choir_), and the songs name was "Es war ein Edelweiss"…_

_Ganz einsam und verlassen (_Forlorn and all abandoned,_)_

_an einer Felsenwand, (_On a cliff face that loomed_)_

_Stolz unter blauem Himmel (_High, reaching for the blue sky,_)_

_ein kleines Blümlein stand (_A tiny flower bloomed._)_

_Ich konnt' nicht wiederstehen, (_I just could not resist it,_)_

_ich brach das Blümelein, (_I picked it where it grew,_)_

_und schenkte es dem schönsten, (_And gave it to the dearest_)_

_herzliebsten Mägdelein (_That my heart ever knew_)_

_Es war ein Edelweiss, (_It was an edelweiss,_)_

_ein kleines Edelweiss, (_One little edelweiss,_)_

_Holla-hidi hollala,_

_Hollahi diho._

Toshiro and Yoshika approached the graves of their dads.

"Well, my father always had bad timing. He left us at the first day of elementary school, and his death notice arrived on my 10th birthday… And now all of a sudden this letter arrives, and I think… that maybe… I barely remember him as my dad, as if he was rather some distant relative" She said calmly.

_Yoshika… I never could've guessed that such a cheerful girl got such a kick in the ass by life… And I would never guessed that the situation with her dad was so similar to mine._

As if on command, they both kneeled at the graves, as if they saw something. The grave of Ichiro had "Use your power to protect many people" written in kanji on it.

"He used that sentence a lot. It was his trademark sentence, a creed, from which the Strike Unit was born" Mio explained calmly.

The grave of dr. Edelweiss also had a sentence in Karsländish: 'Wer die Liebe verliert hat, hat alles verloren'.

"The one who lost love, lost everything…" Toshiro mumbled half consciously.

The feelings that struck him robbed his senses. He would just kneel there like petrified, if it weren't for one thing – Yoshika started to sob uncontrollably, and then she just started to cry her heart out. It made Toshiro snap out of his sorry state. He approached her and extended his arm over her back.

"Yoshika… I'm here with you…" He said as if trying to comfort here, but he himself was on the brink of tears.

Suddenly Yoshika turned sideways to him and clinged herself to him, still crying like a baby. He used his other hand to embrace her, and they stayed in that pose until the sun started to set.

When the sun was only half-visible behind the horizon, Yoshika would finally stand up and say something that decided her whole future:

"Ms. Sakamoto… Please let me join the Strike Witches!"

"Huh?" Both the Major and Toshiro were surprised, although in the case of Toshiro it was barely visible due to the mask he was wearing.

"I want to stay here and use my power to protect even more people." Yoshika continued.

"Miyafuji…" Sakamoto was even more stunned than before.

"That's probably what my dad would want, too." Yoshika said facing the vivid orange sunset.

"I see. All right then! Leave the rest to me! You'll be whipped into shape to become a true witch, worthy of service in the 501st! Prepare yourself for a world of pain! Oh and by the way, you'll have an acquaintance in there already!" Said the Major vigorously, with a smile on your face.

"Who could that be?" Yoshika tilted her head.

"This guy here." She pointed at Toshiro. "He's joining the 501st JFW as the first wizard in the history of the modern military."

"W-w-w-whaaaa?!" Yoshika said truly surprised.

"Oh right, I never told you, and Toshiro was told not to reveal his mission. So yeah, now that you've heard it, follow me, Seargent Miyafuji! We have to get to base!" She ordered with a friendly tone.

"Yes ma'am!" The girl replied.

"Oh not another one giving me the ma'am treatment… I told it to Toshiro here, and I'll tell you: just Sakamoto will do."

"Yes, Ms. Sakamoto!" Yoshika replied instantly.

"There you get it! Come on team, we have a truck waiting for us."

_Wow, Yoshika is also joining the 501__st__ JFW! The thought that she would leave me made me quite… unsettled… I already got to like her, not like a friend, more like… a little sister that I never had?_

As they walked back the same way they came to the graves, it had gotten dark already. To add insult to injury, the foul Britannian weather unleashed a thunderstorm on them. They quickly ran to the track, and huddled inside the cabin.

"Ah damn it, we can't drive in this weather! But each coin has two sides I suppose: now it will be easier to smuggle you in, Toshiro, because it would be weird if such a giant masked figure like you would come to the base in the middle of the night, not talking one bit. If we arrive at morning, we can already skip to the official introduction part." While saying that the major looked like a daimyo from a few hundred years ago, that just brought up a genius plan to conquer his enemies.

ACHOO!

"I'm sowwy…" Said Yoshika while wiping her nose.

She started to shiver from cold, and her clothes were all wet. The Major was looked like a wet chicken, but she didn't complain or anything. Only Toshiro was relatively dry, because of his robe.

"We'll catch a cold at this rate. Our clothes are soaked and…" The Major started talking but was interrupted.

"I might have an idea..." Toshiro said. "Both of you, cuddle with me."

"Whaaaat?" The both said in unison.

"Trust me, I have a plan, although I don't know if it will work right out of the box." He said.

Both Yoshika and Mio cuddled to him, both blushing despite being feeling cold. Toshiro then closed his eyes and started to focus on his magic. After a few seconds, the air around him started to flutter, and he opened his eyes. As usual, one would see the demonic snake eyes, which kind of set of Yoshika and Mio. But instead of complaining, they started to feel like they were near a warm stove. The radiant heat that was coming from Toshiro's body was enough to make Yoshika fall asleep, but the Major was still not giving in.

"Please go to sleep Major, I won't tell anybody about this little weakness you showed." He whispered gently to Sakamoto.

"Oh okay… But just this once…" Said the Major, yawned and fell to sleep on his lap.

_To think that up until now, the only woman in my life was my mother. I never had female friends, nor girlfriends, maybe because I went to all-boys schools up to middle schools… And now? I have a beautiful girl, and a mysterious woman sleeping besides me… This will be a long night, but I hope I'll manage to keep up the heat, so they can sleep soundly and not catch a cold…_

He could only keep the magic up for the next 4 hours, and he then fell asleep tired.

4 hours later, 0600

Toshiro opened his eyes and could see that the rising sun is starting to shimmer under the night sky. He took a look to the right, and saw Yoshika sleeping soundly on his lap.

_She looks so innocent… And to think that she willingly want to risk her life to fight the Neuroi…_

He then looked to the left, but the Major wasn't there. He decided to leave, and look and see what she's up to. He gently slid himself from under Yoshika's head, and silently exited the trucks cabin. Immediately he heard a familiar sound: someone doing sword training. There was a kendo club at his middle school and he heard its members doing drills, but he preferred to be unaffiliated with any club, until he started excelling in track and field.

He turned around and saw the Major turned with her back to him, taking swings with her katana at an invisible target, and decided to come closer. He decided not to sneak up so deviously like on Yoshika that time on the Akagi, but just walked silently in an upright position. Sakamoto did her swings until he was about 3 meters behind her, and suddenly she turned around and lunged at him. As in their first fight, he erected a shield, only this time it was a conscious behavior, and similarly to then, Sakamoto bounced of the shield.

With only his a snake eye visible in the mask, Toshiro looked like he would have the intent to murder a whole village, but they soon vanished.

"Good one Akayama, you're making progress." The Major said proudly.

"Thank you Major, but horseplay aside, I wanted to ask you something – that eye of yours, what's the deal with it?" He asked without beating around the bush.

"Oh right, I never told you about it" She removed her eye patch, and Toshiro could see a weird sight "This is the Magic Eye, my latent power. Thanks to it, I can see things from a very long distance, along as the view is unobstructed, and it isn't raining or nighttime. I can also see the cores on Neuroi, which already was handy in countless battles, the one over the Akagi included." She explained.

_So that's how she knew where to shoot…_

"Not bad, a very useful power indeed I must say" Toshiro replied.

"Indeed. We have an hour till departure; you think I could make it to the village and back in that time?" She asked suddenly

"Yeah, even Yoshika could do it, heh" He replied with a laugh. "But what for?"

"I need to find a phone and prepare the arrival. I don't want anyone to wander around the base, and I want everyone in the briefing room by the time we get there." She answered.

"So your little scheme will stay secret, huh?" Toshiro replied.

"Bingo. And now, if you wouldn't mind, I have to run. Take care of Yoshika by then!" Sakamoto said and started to run in the direction of the village.

He decided to return to the truck and take some z's until she return, since jogging in this outfit would prove a bit difficult.

After a while, he heard the door to the truck opening. He turned his head to his left, and saw the Major climbing up and taking a seat behind the wheel.

"Everything set, off we go" – she said and started the engine

15 minutes later

They arrived at a huge white castle, and what Toshiro presumed, was the HQ of the 501st JFW. The main gate was already open, so they just drove through. On the way to the main entrance, saw the hangar, a huge construction would easily house a bomber.

Mio stopped the truck before the stairs and turned off the engine. Before she let the Toshiro and Yoshika go, she gave them instructions.

"You both follow me, don't wander of nowhere. Toshiro, don't let out a single tone until I say so, your very existence is a secret to the rest of the 501st till it give a go." She said and grabbed a case from under the seat.

"Understood" – both Yoshika and Toshiro agreed

They disembarked from the truck.

_So this is it. The beginning of a new life, a new assignment, a new quest, new opportunities, new people, new enemies._

_I climbed the stairs._

* * *

**Notes:**

_**I climbed the stairs – **_**a reference to Nekomonogatari: Black**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	7. Chapter 7 - Shock and awwwww

Chapter 7 - Shock and awwwww

They arrived before a big, double wing wooden door. The Major opened it, and you could hear rustling of chairs from inside. Yoshika went right in behind her and Toshiro a second after.

There were chairs and tables in the room, arranged like in a classroom. On the wall was a large blackboard.

"Mio, so this is…" A red haired young woman spoke from the farthest point of the room.

Besides her there were a few other girls in various age.

From the front left: a yellow blonde girl with glasses, next to her an orange haired girl. Behind them was a short, black haired girl sleeping on the table. In the right row from the front: a twin ponytail girl with dark brown hair, and a short cut blonde girl. Behind them was a girl with light brown tied into a single braid, and next to her was a girl with bright gray hair and behind them a grey haired girl sleeping on a black pillow.

Those, which weren't sleeping, immediately gazed first at Yoshika, than at the mysterious figure behind her. The atmosphere in the room got tense, as if a lightning bolt was about to strike here. The trio came up front before everyone.

"Well Minna, this young girl is Yoshika Miyafuji from Fuso. Yoshika?" Sakamoto said.

"Pleased to meet you everyone." Yoshika greeted everyone kindly and bowed.

"And who is that robed mountain?" The well-endowed orange haired girl asked.

"That… That is my newest find, also from Fuso. Please, 'robed mountain', introduce yourself." The Major said.

_So this is it… I hope I won't make a fool of myself…_

Toshiro grabbed the robe with one hand and pulled it off in a single motion. After that, he pulled out his cap and put it on his head.

Everyone in the room went silent. You could hear a pin falling on a cushion. The unearthly silence woke up the both sleeping girls.

Now, Toshiro grabbed his mask, and slowly removed it from his face.

If the physics of this universe would allow it, everyone beside the trio from Fuso would have their jaws dropped on the floor, probably smashing the tables on the way.

"Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama from the Imperial Fuso Navy" He introduced himself with a soft voice, bowed slightly and assumed an 'at ease' position.

The first one to regain her ability to speak was the one called Minna:

"Mio… You should choose your words wisely while explaining this…" She said with an irritated voice.

One could see clearly that she was ticked off, and would probably grab Toshiro and Mio alike and throw them out of the window.

"Calm down Minna. Everyone, before you stands the prized possession of the military, a male witch, a wizard!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!" Every member of the 501st was shocked.

"And he already proved himself in combat; he was the one that shot down the Neuroi yesterday. We have many eyewitnesses, just ask about a berserker with his face covered by a red cloth, and shooting a demounted heavy machine gun. Also his magical potential was personally tested by yours truly."

"But a man, wizard, the top brass…" Minna couldn't glue a sentence together.

"No worries, Sir Churchill himself approved his stay here." Mio said proud of herself "Please let's continue the presentation."

"Mio, we will have a really serious talk in a few minutes…" Minna said angry. "Anyway, Sergeant Miyafuji, here is a case with your documents, ID, insignia and…" She was interrupted.

"Um…" Yoshika picked up the Walther PPK that was on the top of the case. "I don't need this." She said with a sad voice.

"You should have it just in case." Minna said.

"I won't use it…" Yoshika replied and looked down.

"I see." Minna replied. "Then maybe you Master Sergeant Akayama, do you need a sidearm?"

Before he could answer, Sakamoto barged in:

"No need for that Minna, I have something different for him." She presented him with a case similar to that of Yoshika. "The content is almost the same like that one, but with a little modification. Please, open it."

Toshiro placed the case on his left hand, and opened the lid with his right. On the top of his insignia and documents, there was a recognizable holster. He took it out of the case, and placed the case on the ground. A protrusion on the right side of the holster drew his attention. Mio seemed to notice that, and said:

"It's a prototype quick-draw holster. It has a spring ejection system, which makes drawing the weapon faster. The protrusion you noticed is the spring retractor, you pull it down after holstering the gun to close the holster. To use the spring ejection mechanism, you just pull the release pin on the side." Mio explained.

Toshiro strapped the holster to his belt, and immediately tested the quick-draw system. He pulled the pin, and the pistol shot out by half of its length. He grabbed the gun with a firm grip. You could hear amazed murmuring from the back of the room.

He looked at the gun. It was like a blast from the past, because before he was assigned to being a mechanic, he was the gunsmiths apprentice in the Navy. One time they got a shipment of Mauser C96's by mistake, but that didn't stop Toshiro and the gunsmith from test firing one of them. The gun he held now was the same model as he encountered then, the "Red 9", a variant made for the East Karlsland regiments. It used 9mm Parabellum ammunition, instead of the usual 7.63 Mauser. To prevent the soldiers from loading the wrong rounds, a big red '9' was burned in on the grip.

Suddenly Toshiro turned to the right side of the room, and in a split second, he assumed a perfect one-hand shooting stance. There was something primal in the way he held his weapon, and looked through the sights. After a brief moment, he holstered the pistol, and used the spring retractor to hide the weapon completely and to close the holster.

The briefing room went silent yet again. Toshiro quickly snapped out of his trance, and to break the awkward silence he said:

"Ah, I'm sorry I spaced out a bit. Thank you Sakamoto, it's an amazing gift." He said and bowed slightly.

"Well now… Lynne, would you mind giving a tour of the base to the newcomers? A sergeant trio here is not a usual sight, and I believe you will get along well." Minna said.

"Oh!" The girl called Lynne jumped. "Okay, commander…"

"Okay, everyone – dismissed!" Minna commanded. "Mio… I believe we have to have a chat with each other…" She said to the Major.

"Give me a second please, I want to see this" Mio answered.

"Okay, but don't let me waiting, for your own good." Minna responded with a demonic smile.

A few seconds after she closed the door, Toshiro suddenly felt that someone is groping his chest from behind. Turns out it was the black haired girl. She made a sad face and with a disappointed voice, she said:

"Boo, nothing at all, no prize…" And immediately she jumped behind Yoshika and groped her breasts to her discontent and surprise. There was something odd about the girls' hair, because depending on the view angle it was black or greenish.

"Well, how is it?" Asked the orange haired girl.

"Consolation prize." The black haired girl responded sadly.

_Well, they're not that small, they just fit her stature…_

"Lynne has a bigger rack, hee hee" The light gray haired girl snickered and looked at the braid girl.

"Hahahaha!" The orange haired girl laughed. "Not as big as mine though!" She said with a confident voice while fondling her voluminous breasts.

_Motion withdrawn, defendant guilty._

The girls with glassed made a shy attempt at greeting Toshiro.

"Um… Hi… I'm Perrine H. Clostermann… Nice to meet you…" She said shyly with a red face.

Toshiro recognized aristocracy when it stood before him, thanks to the upbringing his mother gave him.

_I wonder if I can pull something through here…_

He bowed, took her right hand, kissed it gently and said:

"Pleased to meet you, milady."

Perrine immediately blushed with such a radiance, that she could easily serve as a reading lamp. She turned around and in a split second, she left the room.

"Hahahaha, nailed it!" Said Toshiro while laughing hard, and after he stopped he approached the Yoshika and the orange haired girl, which didn't need an invitation to introduce herself.

"Howdy, I'm Captain Charlotte Yeager, and I come from Liberion. You guys can call me Shirley." She said with a friendly and made a handshake with Yoshika.

"Ow…" Yoshika let out a slight sigh of pain.

"Hahaha, you should eat more or you'll never grow!" Shirley said with a happy face, and turned her face to Toshiro.

A spark could be felt in the air when they both met their eyes. Toshiro knew what it meant: a manly handshake! They both swung their hands in a 90 degrees arc, and when they connected, a loud clasp would be heard. Shirley squeezed hard, and although her hands were soft, Toshiro did feel calluses.

_Calluses… And is that the scent of motor oil? Could she be a mechanic like me?_

He replied to the squeeze with a squeeze of his own, but only one of equal force.

"I see I met a worthy opponent!" Shirley said with pride.

"Likewise Shirley, I could bust your hand if I wanted, but it would hinder you in both fighting and in your hobby as a mechanic." He said with a mysterious voice.

Shirley immediately pulled her hand back:

"How did you know I'm a mechanic?" She asked surprised

"To begin with, you have calluses on your hands. Girls don't usually do physical work, so that sparked my interest. In addition, you have the faint scent of motor oil on you. And I'm a mechanic myself, so how couldn't I recognize a fellow comrade?" Toshiro said in a confident voice, akin to a famous fictional detective.

_Case closed!_

"Wow, nice detective skills! And you're a mechanic? Coool, what did you repair?!" She asked with obvious interest.

"Well in the beginning of my Navy career I was an apprentice gunsmith, but after that I started to repair engines, mostly those of planes. I must confess that I left a Mitsubishi Kinsei 62 engine in half repaired state back in Fuso…"

"Nah, don't worry! You'll have stuff to tinker with here, hell; I might even give you a go at my Striker Unit!" Shirley responded with an eager voice.

The conversation was interrupted by the black haired girls cuddling to the huge breasts of Shirley. The light gray haired girl who was supporting the standing stance of the half asleep gray haired girl used the occasion.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Suomus Air Force 2nd Lieutenant" She introduced herself and pointed with her head at the girl she was helping to stand. "And this is Sanya Litvyak, Orussia Army's 1st Lieutenant."

Suddenly the black haired girls also spoke:

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini, Romagna Regia Aeronautica, hi!"

_Hmm… Weren't there two more girls here?_

Now the Major chipped in to the conversation:

"Okay, introduction time is over, time for duty." She said and continued. "Lynne and Miyafuji will be training from this afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika responded.

"I told you… Oh whatever… And you Toshiro, after you get a tour around the base, meet me at the main entrance stairs."

"Understood" Toshiro acknowledged.

"Lynne, it's your turn. Show the two around the base." Sakamoto said.

"Yes ma'am" She responded shyly.

_She is so shy… She's almost the direct counterpart Shirley, and kind of reminds me of Yoshika in the beginning of our relationship…_

As Toshiro and Yoshika approached her, Lynne stood up rigidly. They both introduced themselves:

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Toshiro Lucas Akayama, also pleased to meet you." He said with his softest possible voice.

"I'm Lynette Bishop, please follow me." Lynne said scarcely, turned around and started walking.

_I must say, that Bishop girl has an exquisite rack! Wait, why am I suddenly thinking about such things?!_

After a short time they walked down a long corridor, with a lot of windows on the their right side, and a few doors on the left.

"Mr. Toshiro, Ms. Miyafuji, did you memorize the layout of the rooms already?"

"Pretty much yeah" Yoshika said.

"Ditto" Toshiro said.

"This is my room in case you'll need me, and look to the right; I believe this would be your room." Lynne said humbly

"Oh wow, we have our rooms next to each other!" Yoshika said with enthusiasm.

"Is that so?" Said Lynne a little surprised.

They entered Yoshika's room. It was furnished in a rather modest way, with everything being made from wood. There was a queen size bed, a wall closet and a single window over the bed.

"It's so empty here…" Lynne said a little worried.

"Well I just got here, so I don't have any belongings." Yoshika replied.

"I know a good store with furniture and every day necessities, but it's a long trip. Shall I take you there sometime?" Lynne said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yes please!" Yoshika replied "I wanted to get a…" She was interrupted by Toshiro.

"Pardon the interruption, Lynne, do you know if there's a free room around here?" He asked.

"Hmm… I really don't know… I'm sorry…" Lynne said with guilt in her voice.

"Nah, don't worry, it's not your fault. I will have to inquire with the commander where I can sleep, though I could might as well squat in Yoshika's room in the corner, all I would need I a bedroll and a pillow." He said with a peculiar smile on his face.

_Damn you Sakamoto! They are totally unprepared for my arrival because of your little secrecy scheme! Oh well, I'm a simple soldier, I shouldn't expect much…_

Yoshika blushed a bit, and returned to her previous topic nervously

"A-anyway, I was trying to say that I wanted to buy a big pot, so I could help cook Fuso dishes for all the people here!"

After a short while, they arrived at the dining room. It was a large room, with a very long table in the middle. There was also a kitchen annex and a fireplace.

"This is the dining room and kitchen." Lynne explained.

"So who's on cooking duty?" Yoshika asked.

"We have a certain person in charge of kitchen duty, but at times we take turns in cooking ones regional dishes." Lynne said.

Yoshika stormed in to the kitchen and was in awe when she saw all the pots, pans and stoves.

"Wow, I wonder if I could cook Fuso dishes for everyone." Yoshika said amazed.

"Are you good at cooking?" Lynne asked.

"I can't compare myself to anyone, so I really don't know how's the quality of my cuisine, but I like when people eat my food." She responded.

"Don't be so modest, Yoshika. I've heard that you have been helping the cook on the Akagi after that little 'incident' in the canteen, and the food quality improved substantially. I myself could probably only cook beef stew or make onigiri or simple sushi, but nothing fancy, since my family was always kind of poor…" Toshiro said with a small frown on his face.

Yoshika blushed after hearing the compliment.

"Okay, let's continue the tour…" Lynne said, timid as always.

They came to a door, and Lynne started to say something but was stuttering badly and was red as a dark room light bulb:

"U-u-u-u-hm… Mr. T-t-t-oshiro, t-t-this is t-t-t-the b-b-bath s-s-so…"

_Crap. There's probably only one bath in this place, and this is an all-girls establishment it seems! Just barging into there while unannounced would probably mean a world of pain to me…_

"Say no more Lynne, I'll wait here, give you can show the bath to Yoshika…" Toshiro said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes!" Lynne grabbed Yoshika's hand and they both rushed into the bath.

Toshiro leaned against the wall and pondered

_I think I could take a peek inside… But if I got noticed, I would probably be kicked so hard that I would land in Fuso, with a court martial order to boot. Uh… Discovering the joys of male-female interactions at such an age…_

_Anyway, I think Lynne is getting around nicely with Yoshika, and it's probably mutual. She loosened up a bit, well, not until we came to the bath entrance that is, I thought she would burn like a signal flare right there, hueh…_

_This castle is a really nice place, although it feels a bit weird for a Fuso commoner to just waltz around a palace worthy of kings like it's no one's deal…_

Toshiro's inner monologue was interrupted by the two coming out into the corridor, so he asked:

"Hey Yoshika, how was it in there?"

"Steamy… And hot… And Yeager's boobs were..." She bit here tongue, but the milk was spilled already. "I… Uh… I mean…"

Toshiro leaned at hear ear and whispered:

"Don't worry, I have my own problems on that account… We can talk about it later if you'd like."

Yoshika's face now had a color that could put a brand new fire truck into shame. Lynne was looking at the Fuso duo without even hiding her confusion. Toshiro seemed to read the moment, and said:

"Lynne, please, let's continue the tour."

"Oh! Okay…" She jumped a bit after Toshiro had spoken suddenly, but then went back to her silent self.

As they strolled around the base, they came to a shooting range. A rough estimate was that it was 500 meters long. Toshiro had the idea to try out his gun, but at that range, it would fail miserably. If he got something bigger, he would probably return here.

As they ended their roundabout, they saw a little crowd of journalists at the main entrance. They were photographing the blond girls whose name Toshiro and Yoshika didn't know yet, and there was the dark brown haired girl standing aside. Toshiro asked:

"Ah, I see the two missing girls have been found, but we couldn't quite figure out their names… Any help Lynne?"

"Ah yes, the blonde girl is 1st Lieutenant Erica Hartmann, her kill count recently went over 200." She answered.

"200?!" Yoshika gasped in surprise. "So you have been fighting the Neuroi for that long…"

"Captain Gertrud Barkhorn next to here has shot down nearly 250, and Commander Minna has slightly over 160. If it weren't for that trio, Britannia would surely be conquered." Lynne carried on.

"Incredible…" Both Toshiro and Yoshika murmured in accord.

"The others are also committed to protecting many peoples' homelands with their magical abilities…" Lynne said. "Pardon me, but what kind of magic are you two capable of?" She asked shyly.

"Well I can only heal…" Yoshika said humbly.

"That's still good, and you Mr. Toshiro?"

"To be honest I'm a little confused about my powers. I know that I'm probably capable of using fire magic, but on the Akagi I also felt that I'm capable of carrying heavy objects when I lugged around a heavy machine gun and about 20 kilograms of ammunition on me…"

"Fire magic… That must be a nice sight. And as for the increased carrying capacity, I think that some of the Karlslandian witches have this inherent power…" Lynne said and paused for a bit.

"Well, my father was from Karlsland, so maybe some of his female ancestors were witches…" Toshiro said.

"You both have such amazing powers… I can't do anything, and just slow everyone down… Ehh… Please, let's continue…" She turned around, but because they were hiding behind a corner for some odd reason, she banged her head on the wall.

"Ow… I'm sorry…" She said.

After a few minutes and climbing some stairs, the sergeant trio ended up at the top of the castle. They ended on the top of a tower, from which the view was truly spectacular: green fields and mountains could have been seen in the north and a clear blue sea from the south.

"This is the highest spot in the whole base." Lynne explained.

"So the whole island is the base, huh?" Yoshika asked.

"Correct. This small island protruding from the Strait of Dover is the 501st JFW base." Lynne said and pointed in the south-east direction. "There you can see the continent, unfortunately most of it has fallen into the enemy's hands.

For a minute, everyone fell silent, and one could only hear the wind blowing.

That concluded the tour around the base, so they split up. Yoshika and Lynne went their way, and Toshiro took departure to the main entrance. He opened the door and went outside, and saw Sakamoto standing on the stairs. However, she wasn't alone. The commander was accompanying her, and as soon as she saw Toshiro she made a serious face.

"Akayama, good that you joined us. I'll have to lay down a few rules regarding your stay here. First: no direct physical contact with the witches."

"Commander, I see a few minor issues with that point – what if I have to grab a witch in battle, so I, for example, can defend her from harm's way, or… I don't know… a friendly handshake between friends? Or maybe… just maybe… the commander's definition of physical contact is 'nothing that could imply or lead to an intimate situation'." Toshiro spoke his mind.

"Yes Akayama, good point, so be it" Minna said with her teeth clenched. "Second point: bathing. You are only allowed to bathe at a select time of day, and you have to hand a visible and clear sign that you are occupying the bath."

"Yes Commander, I fully understand. I have already thought about the possible consequences of corrupting these pure maidens with the sight of my naked male body."

Minna was so upset that steam could almost literally be seen flowing out of her ears, but she tried to hide the fact. Toshiro shot a quick glance at Mio that was standing behind her, she was literally gasping for air while silently chuckling.

"Accurate observation Akayama… Third and final point: until a room is prepared for you, you will be occupying a bedroll in my room. You will be under my supervision at night, and you can only enter the room after knocking, and when I'm in there." Minna said trying to hide her irritation, but she was subconsciously clenching her fists.

"Comm…" – Toshiro started forming a sentence, but was shot down quickly.

"YOU WILL SLEEP WITH ME, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Minna finally exploded.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Sakamoto finally broke into laughter, with tears trickling down her face.

"What… Why are you laughing Mio?" The Commander asked.

"Because… hahaha…" Mio stopped laughing and made a dead-serious face. "Because you said Toshiro is to sleep with you."

Both Toshiro and Minna blushed wildly.

"T-t-that's not what…" She tried to glue a sentence together.

"Commander, tis but a slip of the tongue. I truly believe your intentions were pure and untied to your carnal desires. If that's all, I would like to commence my training with Major Sakamoto." Toshiro spoke like a true gentleman.

"Yes, Akayama, that is all." She shrugged.

"Come with me, Toshiro." Mio said.

Just then, he noticed she was wielding a broom behind her back.

_A broom? What will my training consist of, cleaning the grounds to achieve nirvana?_

They started walking in the direction of the shooting range.

* * *

**Notes:**

**About the quick-draw holster – from what I know, it is something I totally made up. I do not know if it would work, but hey, this is fiction!**

**Red 9 – a real Mauser C96 variant**

**Toshiro and Perrine – just to stay clear: that was a master level troll of him**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	8. Chapter 8 - Broom 101

Chapter 8 - Broom 101

While they were slowly walking to their destination, Mio asked Toshiro a question:

"Toshiro, what has come into you back then?"

"Well, Sakamoto, I have to confess something. During the 17 years of my life, the only woman I had contact with was my mother and a handful of teachers. And now, all of a sudden, I'm surrounded by eleven beautiful maidens… My body and mind are probably undergoing some kind of a revolution, because I normally don't behave like some kind of comedian, or I don't know, pardon my Gallian, a pompous dick. You saw it yourself while we were in Fuso and on the Akagi – two different people…" Toshiro said with a heavy voice.

Mio looked at him with lively interest, and said:

"Nothing to be ashamed about Toshiro, maybe except your behavior. You are almost a fully grown man, and puberty has its set of rules. Remember about what Minna said - no lewd behavior. She has prejudice to men, and I think she just wants to keep the girls from making a similar mistake…"

"If I may delve further into that issue – what is the underlying issue for her misandry?" Toshiro asked politely.

Sakamoto stopped, and so did Toshiro. They were already near the shooting range.

"I could tell you, since some of us already know it, but don't tell Miyafuji yet, she's not ready for that kind of revelation." Mio said with resolve.

"I promise." Toshiro responded.

"Alright then… You see, Minna had a male friend named Kurt Flachfeld, a flight mechanic, at some time. They were made for each other. During the evacuation of Gallia, Minna was tasked with the protection of the civilians at the Pas de Calais, and her boyfriend was on standby at the nearby airbase. Everything went smooth on her end, but then, on her eyes, a Neuroi shot a gigantic beam right at the hangar in which Kurt was… You couldn't even find debris in the vicinity of 100 meters from the explosion…" Mio ended her monologue with bitterness.

_I would have never guessed that the Commander has such a sad backstory… No wonder she gets so emotional around me... I'm a man, of half-Karlsland origin, and also a flight mechanic... She probably relives that pain all over again because of me…_

A sudden clasp in the far brought Toshiro out of his ponderous state.

"A shot? But where, why…"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: Minna is doing training with Yoshika and Lynne, that sound was probably the Boys rifle from Lynne being fired. The girl has an amazing sniper talent, at least in training, in battle she can't shoot for shit…" Said Mio.

_A Boys rifle? That could dislocate an arm if fired improperly… Meh, whatever, nothing should surprise me now. Wait wait wait, Minna doing training?! Yikes, I pissed her off so badly that the girls are probably tortured by now…_

Mio and Toshiro went for a while, and found themselves in a clearing between trees, to the left of the shooting range. After they stopped, Mio threw the broom at Toshiro, which he caught on instinct.

"This is your training tool for today." She said.

"What, a broom? Am I supposed to sweep the forest with it or what?" Toshiro said in an ironical tone.

"No, you will learn to fly on it." Mio explained calmly.

"WHAT?!" Toshiro clearly was surprised with that sentence.

"Because of your problems with focusing magic, and the fact that you're custom Striker is still a few days away, you'll learn to fly using a tool of our ancestors, a broom." Mio said with a shadow of doubt in her voice.

Toshiro looked like a medieval man who has been told the world is round, and that the Sun is the center of the universe.

"Trust me, I have been taught the same way, by my Romagnan mentor, Anna Ferrara" Sakamoto said with a pinch of fear in her voice.

"Oh well, what other choice do I have…" Toshiro said with resignation.

"I awaited a bit more enthusiasm, but whatever. Ok, first place the broom between your legs, and then grab the handle by the top." She instructed him.

"Major… I think we have a problem…" Toshiro said.

Mio looked at him, and immediately acknowledged her error: she forgot what a big log Toshiro is. The broom looked like if he held a match between his legs.

"Damn… Oh wait, if you bend over like this…" She approached him and started bending him over, and twisting him in all dimensions.

The end result was Toshiro in a position similar to that of a man taking a dump in the woods, but with a broom and his head between his legs.

"There you go!" She said triumphantly.

"I feel like a dried up shrimp…" Toshiro said with difficulty.

"Don't bitch already, we don't have bigger brooms, and mops just don't work." Mio explained. "Now then, for you to lift of the ground, you have to pour magic into the broom."

"Pour it in? I believe that magic is not a liquid I could freely manage to be honest, although I may be wrong…"

"You really have gained some annoying character traits recently..." Mio said with a resigned voice and sighed. "In other words: focus your magic on the broom."

Toshiro started to tap into his magic reserve. His animal feature came to the light of day, and a faint aura enveloped his hands. He started to increase the magic power, but a sudden gust of wind distracted him, and he use to much magic. The broom swooped up, and suddenly Toshiro felt a searing pain in his abdomen.

"Ow…" Toshiro said out of breath, and with watery eyes fell to the ground.

Sakamoto's knowledge of male anatomy was sufficient to make her cringe. Toshiro recovered after a while, and resumed his weird flying position. He doubled his concentration, and after a few seconds, his feet hovered above the ground. Gradually he started to climb higher, centimeter after centimeter, and on the astonishing altitude of fifty centimeters, he let out a triumphant cry:

"Wooooooo! I'm hovering!"

"Good job! Now try flying forward!" Mio said loudly

"And how do I do that?" Toshiro responded

"Just imagine the vector and direction you want to go."

And Toshiro did, although instead of soaring forward he ended up hanging upside down. With all his will power, he rolled back into an upright position.

_Ugh… How hard is it to simply move FORWARD!_

And he shot forward at high speed, like shot from a catapult. The problem was his altitude though, so he crashed into a tree trunk. Thankfully, he subconsciously pulled up a shield, so the shock was minimal.

"Everything alright?!" Mio shouted from about 15 meters away.

"Yeah! I'm starting to get the hang of it!" Toshiro shouted back.

So he assumed his flying position for the third time today, and started concentrating again.

_I get it now… I have to be one with my broom, just as if a swordsman has to be one with his sword to be truly effective._

Toshiro started concentrating on the flow of magic between him and the broom, and suddenly he felt as if the broom started moving in his hands. It wasn't though, because inanimate objects cannot move by themselves, but it was the magic resonating with the broom that gave such a feeling.

_This feeling… As if I was holding not a broom, but a person… A person I love… Mother…_

He started to ascend above the tree canopies, and started to fly, simple as that, changing altitude, doing barrel rolls and sharp turns. He was like a natural, and his face was radiant from the joy he experienced.

Suddenly he saw two witches incoming, and after a second, he recognized the two: it was Yoshika and Lynne. They must have been attracted by the fact that a shrimp is flying a broom or something like that. He wanted to rush to them, but he had a sudden realization:

_Oh crap, if Lynne sees my eyes, she will probably faint and crash! Nope, I have to conceal them somehow…_

And he just turned back. However, girls being girls were curious, and flew in from the direction he was facing, so he turned his face back, as if he was looking for something on his back.

"Mr. Toshiro, what are you doing flying on a broom right now?" Lynne asked with genuine interest.

"Ah.. Um… It's a form of training the Major thought up, so I can learn to control my magic in preparation for flying with a Striker Unit" He replied honestly.

"Wow, to fly on something so simple… Amazing!" Yoshika said with true passion.

Lynne's shyness was temporarily being overshadowed by her curiosity, so she flew in the direction Toshiro was looking. He anticipated that, and simply did a flip and ended heads down.

"Mr. Toshiro… What are you hiding? Did something happen with your face?" Lynne asked.

"Well… Um…"

Suddenly she flew right in front of his face, only a few centimeters apart. Toshiro could only gasp as he saw like her eyes widened and she suddenly started falling.

_Shit!_

"Lynne!" Yoshika screamed.

Toshiro squeezed the broom tightly with his muscular legs, and dived to catch the falling girl. He caught her just above ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

When the dust cleared, one could see that Lynne was lying on Toshiro's right arm with the rest of her body on the ground and her legs in the Striker Unit, and Yoshika was kneeling on her other side. Then Lynne started to wake up, and with a faint voice, she said:

"Yoshika… Mr. Toshiro… where am I…"

"You fell down after seeing my animal feature." Toshiro responded truthfully.

"Your what?" She asked a little groggy.

"Animal feature. Just like you girls grow animal ears and tails when you use magic, I also exhibit a certain feature…" He said turning his head away.

"Oh… And what could that be?" She asked curiously.

Toshiro looked at Yoshika, as if looking for an answer. She nodded to him and it was a yes. She knew what the problem was, because she also freaked out after seeing his eyes.

"Demonically looking snake eyes." He said looked away again.

Lynne suddenly twitched, as if she remembered something scary, and started shaking.

"S-s-so t-t-that w-w-was r-r-real…" She was stuttering badly, close to panicking.

Toshiro put up a smile on his face and with a gentle voice started to comfort her:

"Please, Lynne… You absolutely mustn't be afraid of me; I'm the good guy, only my familiar looks nasty."

Lynne stopped shaking and mustering all the courage that could be found in her body, she said:

"Please, Mr. Toshiro, show it to me again."

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, absolutely sure" Lynne replied.

Thus, Toshiro activated his magic, and the frightening eyes appeared. Lynne twitched at first, but was observing his face with curiosity. She started to raise her hand, and touched his cheek. After a few second she took her hand back, and blushing a little bit she said with a smile on her face:

"Nothing to be afraid about, I feel immense good coming from you Mr. Toshiro, I'm sorry for putting up such a scene… If you would please help me standing up…"

"Only under one condition" He said. "Drop the 'Mr.' part, and let's be friends." After saying that he extended his hand to her.

"Okay Mr… I mean… uh.. Okay Toshiro, let's be friends." She grabbed his hand and squeezed firmly.

Toshiro pulled her back up, and she started the engine of her Strike Unit.

"Let's fly together, as friends." Lynne said with red cheeks.

"Alright! Coming, Yoshika?" Toshiro said vigorously.

"Y-yes!" She responded and started her Strike Unit.

They were flying together until dusk. After the girls started complaining that they reached their limit for today, Toshiro waved them goodbye and returned to the Major. He was also a little pooped, but comparing to the girls he was fresh as spring grass. Once he landed, Sakamoto approached him and said:

"Now now… You've made so much progress on such a short notice… It took me a week to master broom flying on such a level… And I saw you made a new friend, good for you, hahaha!"

_Wait a flappin' minute second here, she knows about that? If this war was fought between humans, she would be good candidate for a triple agent, nothing would be held secret from her!_

Toshiro remained silent to that remark.

"Okay, time to call it a day. I have more training for you until you get that Striker of yours, so don't put your guard down!"

When they arrived at the castle, it was already getting dark and Toshiro was starving. But he was also dirty like a pig in May, and wanted to bathe. He went to the floor with the bath, and was surprised that Minna was already standing there.

"Akayama, the bath is free now, so you may use it. You have about fifteen minutes, so haste would be advised." She said coldly. "And here is a towel." She said and threw it at him.

"Yes, Commander…" He answered lazily.

She went aside so he could enter, which he did. The antechamber was a common dressing room. Toshiro took of his clothes and put them in a basket. He was slightly uncomfortable at the fact that he's stark naked, and that there's such a beautiful woman around the corner. He cleansed himself under the shower, which was in the room with the bath itself, and made his way into the bath. It was a plain normal Fuso styled bath that had a statue of a winged angel with a harp, with hot water to take a dip after a hard day. He immersed himself in the hot water and relaxed. However, he couldn't get enough of the bath because Minna soon yelled through the entryway:

"Times up Akayama! Get decent and out you go!"

"Rabarabaraba…" He muttered.

He got out of the bath, used the towel to dry himself, and later used it as a loincloth. He approached the basket with his close and muttered:

"No point in a bath if I'm going to put those dirty clothes on again… But I don't have a spares, so…"

He put on his clothes, and exited the bath. Minna was leaning against the wall and glancing at him with a cold stare, but before she could speak, Toshiro said:

"Commander, I have a supply request – I need spare clothes, one pair just won't do."

"I will care of that later, for now go fetch yourself a bite at the kitchen. There is nobody around now, so you will have to help yourself. You have twenty minutes, after that go to my quarters, you should already know where they are. Before entering knock thrice and wait for an answer."

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

Minna went her way, and Toshiro scoured the kitchen for some grub. He only found a slice of bread that might as well be a cracker and a slice of ham.

"Beggars can't be choosers…" He muttered and ate his makeshift sandwich.

He slowly hauled himself to Minna's room. It was dark outside already, but there was a full moon today, the chance of him tripping or running into a wall was slim. After a few minutes, he came before the door to Minna. He knocked thrice as instructed. After a few seconds, he heard:

"Enter."

He opened the door. The room was much more spacious than Yoshika's. It had two big windows instead of a small one. The first thing he noticed was a bedroll with a small pillow in the corner of the room, the second thing was that Minna had only hear head sticking out under the quilt.

"Close the door already" She instructed, and that was what Toshiro did. "You are to sleep in that bedroll, no funny stuff." She said with a cold voice.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a resigned voice.

Toshiro thought about undressing, but judging by the Commander's attitude, it would be suicide, so planned to do so while in the bedroll. He just slid in it and adjusted his pillow. In a spike of good manners, he said:

"Good night, Commander."

The only reply he received was the lamp on the nightstand being turned off.

After a few minutes, he undressed quietly and started to think:

_Ehhh, what a bother… Such a nice establishment and the boss herself is a bitch towards me… Oh well, maybe something will change, at least I hope so. Time to sleep._

He only slept maybe half an hour, when a sound woke him up. A sound that nobody would mistake for another one: a pistol slide being operated.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

**Nothing to comment here...**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	9. Chapter 9 - Moon Over the Castle

Chapter 9 - Moon Over the Castle

The sight he saw froze his blood. Commander Minna in a silk nightgown was standing above him, aiming at his head from a Walther PPK.

_What the hell! Calm down, think rationally… Don't make sudden moves…_

"How did I deserve such a rude awakening, Commander?" He said carefully.

"Don't you play dumb! You come here out of the blue, make a ruckus, mingle with my girls and talk back to your superior! And… And…" She yelled angry, but trying to find a suitable word.

_And I'm a man? If it weren't for the info Mio gave me, I could might as well pull that trigger myself to be honest. In this poker game, I'll have to use whatever hand I got, and go full in._

"And I'm a man that resembles him?" Toshiro interrupted her with an emotionless voice.

For a second she was shocked, but she immediately rebuked:

"What the hell are you implying?!"

"I'm 'implying' that your prejudice to me comes from the fact that I somehow resemble that Kurt guy that you were close to, and who died while doing his job."

"How… How do you know that?! Nevermind! You don't know anything! You weren't there the day he died! You never knew him! How could you know anything about the pain of losing somebody?!" She shouted close to tears.

Something broke in Toshiro. He felt as his magic activated, and the world around him got more vivid, but this time it was different. The room was lit as good as it was day, and his vision sharpened so much, that he could see the single fibers in Minna's nightgown, or the rifling in her pistols barrel. He also saw a lonely mosquito flying between them. But it wasn't flying normally, it looked like if he was covered in invisible molasses, as if time had been diluted almost to a stop.

Toshiro lunged out of his bedroll, up to where Minna was. He grabbed her pistol with his right hand, and grabbed her by the throat with his left and lifted her almost half a meter over ground.

"What… happened.. Unhand… me!" Minna was truly surprised and had trouble speaking.

She didn't know what was going on. One second she was aiming at that bastard lying on the floor, and the next second she is unarmed and at his mercy. Toshiro's face was divided in two parts: one illuminated by the moonlight, and one hidden in the shadow. His eyes were glowing fiercely in the dark.

"I will unhand you, but first you have to hear a story…" He said angry through clenched teeth. "A story about a boy, who didn't see his father... A boy, who dreamed for twelve years for his father to visit him... A boy that returned from school to see his mother cry her eyes out over a letter... A boy whose dream was shattered… A boy who became a young man too early..." Ttears came down Toshiro's face. "A young man who mourned for five years over the father he never knew, or never saw his face… A young man that learned that his father died a hero while doing his job… A young man that learned the value of ultimate sacrifice…"

Suddenly all the anger escaped him. He let Minna down, and turned to the window. He raised the pistol, which he held in his right hand to his temple and said:

"A man who knows when to take responsibility for his actions, and knows he just earned a one-time session with the firing squad…" He said with resignation.

"PLEASE NO!" Minna screamed behind him, and suddenly he felt that she grabbed him from behind.

He felt her soft breasts pressing against him, and that her face was tightly hugging his back.

"Please… don't… I'm sorry for how I treated you…" She said while obviously crying. "I couldn't forgive Kurt... No, I couldn't forgive myself for what happened then… I'm so sorry… Please don't do it…"

Toshiro lowered his right hand and waited until she stopped crying.

After a few minutes, she finally let him go. He turned around and with a smile on his face, he said:

"Now that we have that behind us, Commander, let's resume sleeping, because Mio will probably want to squeeze the living daylight out of me tomorrow. Oh, and sorry for that little display of force, I just snap when I get emotional…"

Minna also smiled and said:

"Okay, dismissed, Akayama."

He returned to his bedroll, she returned to her enormous bed. After a minute Minna said:

"Good night, Akayama."

"Good night, Commander."

He immediately passed out.

His internal clock told his it was about 0500, so he opened his eyes. He turned his view to the windows and saw that Minna was already standing before one of them. Toshiro crawled out silently from his bedroll, and stopped besides her.

"Good morning, Commander." He said.

"Good morning, Akayama." She replied with a small smile on her face.

They gazed at the rising sun for in complete silence for a while.

"I'm going jogging, Commander, have a nice day."

"Okay, a nice day to you too."

He put on his clothes, and made his way to the door, but suddenly Minna stopped him with her voice:

"Um… You know… You can call me Minna if you want... I feel that we got a bit closer after that night..." She said shyly while blushing.

"Dann sollten wir Brüderschaft trinken, frau Kommandant. Was meinen Sie? (Then maybe we should drink a Brüderschaft, Miss Commander? What do you think?)" Toshiro said, suddenly switching to Karlsländish.

"Na sieh mal an, du kannst Karlsländish sprechen, und du weißt etwas über unsere Kultur! (Well look at that, you are able to speak Karlsländish, and know something about our culture!) "Minna replied both surprised and with pride.

"Na ja... Sagen wir mal das die Hälfte von mich das Karlsländish ist wollte etwas über seine Herkunft wissen (Well… Let's say that my Karlslandian half wanted to know something about his origin)" Toshiro replied with a smirk.

"Ah! Ich hab total vergessen dass dein Vater ein Karlsländer war… Gut, dann trinken wir! (Ah! I totally forgot that your father was from Karlsland… Good, then we shall drink!)"

She walked to her nightstand, and took out a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

"Thirty year single malt, a fine alcohol for such an occasion" She said with a bit of melancholy.

She poured about half glass of whiskey each, and handed him one of them. Then they locked their right arms together, so that they were crossed and they could drink from the glasses.

"I'm Minna." She said.

"I'm Toshiro." He said.

And they drunk the whiskey. It had a rather feeble taste, but Toshiro liked how it burned his throat in a rather pleasant way.

Toshiro closed his eyes to contemplate on this experience for a second, and suddenly he felt pressure applied to his lips, a faint scent of chamomile and intense warmth. After a few seconds, he opened his and then it all stopped.

"Whaaa…" Toshiro said as if he was drunk already.

"Stupid… I kissed you; it's a part of the ceremony you know..." Minna explained with a red face.

"Oh… Okay…" Toshiro was still daydreaming.

"Snap out of it! You never kissed a woman before?"

Toshiro shook his head to regain consciousness.

"No, Minna. You stole my first kiss…" Toshiro said silently with a small blush on his face.

Minna was totally baffled.

"Okay Minna, bye now!"

"You'd wish! I have news for you: I'll put a supply order through later today, and send a carpenter brigade to furnish you a room in the attic ASAP" She said.

"Thank you, Minna. But seriously, I have to go now."

"Okay, bye."

He exited the room and strolled down to the main entrance. He planned to do a few rounds along the runway, but halfway into the first lap he turned his head to the direction of the beach and saw Sakamoto practicing her sword moves. She also noticed him, and waved her hand, so Toshiro did the same. However, after a few seconds she stopped waving, pointed at something behind him and shouted:

"LOOK OUT!"

Toshiro only had time turn his head right. The last thing he saw was a grey haired girl with an enormous rocket launcher.

A while later, he heard a faint voice shouting:

"…oshiro… nya…"

_A meowing oscilloscope? What the hell… Ow! My head… What the fuck happened…_

He slowly raised himself from the ground. The Major was standing over an unconscious girl with in a Strike Unit. It was the girl from Orussia, Sanya.

"Toshiro, are you allright?" The Major asked.

"Yeah… Although my head wants to explode…" Toshiro responded. "How did she get here?"

"She crashed into you while she was landing. Sanya has night patrol duty, and is rather sleepy by the time she gets back. She may have not noticed you…" The Major said with concern.

"Is she alright?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. She's out cold and will have a nice lump afterward, but she'll live."

"I'm glad…" Toshiro said.

"Now you'll just have to carry her to her room. She has a room next to Eila, on the second floor, but according to my intel, she tends to land in Eila's room anyway, so you can carry her there actually. Also drop of her Fliegerhammer and Striker in the hangar." The Major said.

Toshiro sighed and asked:

"How do I get the Striker of her legs?"

"See those levers on the top side of each one? It's the safety lever, just pull it and the Striker Unit falls of."

"Understood"

He picked up the multi-barrel rocket launcher that was lying beside Sanya. It was surprisingly light for its look, not even twenty kilograms. It was surely a weapon to be feared.

Afterwards he picked up Sanya and placed her over his right shoulder.

_Damn… The Fliegerhammer in one hand, and a girl plus Striker Unit on my shoulder… She weighs more than a bag of cement with that junk attached to her legs. Time to use magic…_

Toshiro focused his magic and suddenly Sanya was as light as a feather.

"Hey, just don't spend all your magic on carrying her, you still have training with me after breakfast!" The Major suddenly said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah…" Toshiro shrugged it off.

He walked to the hangar with his 'baggage'. There was a single empty Launch Unit there, so he deduced that it was Sanya's. He hooked up the rocket launcher to the weapon holder, took of the Striker Unit from both of her legs and placed them in the Launch Unit.

Toshiro disengaged his magic. Without the Striker, Sanya weighed considerably less, but it was still something.

_She still weighs a bit, but I can manage that. I wouldn't want to scare Eila with my snake eyes, what a wake up would that be huehue…_

He slowly trotted to Eila's room through the hangar side door, which led into the castle. After he arrived before the room, he knocked. And he knocked again. And again. After the fourth time the door opened forcibly and Eila started screaming:

"What the hell! Why… Sanya?! Huh? Toshiro? Why are you carrying Sanya to my room?! Why does she have a bruise on her forehead?!"

"Calm down Eila, I'll tell you everything." Toshiro said, and he did exactly that.

"Oh… It certainly was chivalrous of you to carry her and all her equipment… Well, but you still owe her an apology…" She said dissatisfied.

"Of course I do, but for now tell me where should I drop her of."

"There." She pointed to the bed in the corner of the room.

Entering the room, he carefully placed Sanya there and left the room. But as he took a few steps down the hallway, he suddenly heard Eila's voice:

"Hey… Um… Toshiro? Can I call you Toshiro?" She asked while leaning behind the doorway.

"Yes, of course." He said with a smile.

"Toshiro, you look kind of pale… You should rest or eat or something…" She said with a blush to her face.

"Oh? Do I? Thanks for the tip, Eila"

Instead of answering, she just slipped back into her room and closed the door.

_Yeah right, eat something… I ate the last stale piece of bread and a transparent piece of meat… But I think I'll return to jogging just for a bit._

He strolled down to the entrance, and when he opened the door, he thought he crossed heavens gates.

There were crates with various foods: bread, meat, vegetables, bags of rice, and cans of milk. His mouth was already starting to water, and then Sakamoto peeked from behind the crates:

"Oh, good timing Toshiro. I want you to carry all this stuff to the pantry." She said.

"All of it… Right… Well, okay, as long as I can take a bite out of it. Eila told me I look pale, and to be honest the one meal I had since the last few days was a stale slice of bread and a piece of meat that could be seen through…"

"Hahaha!" She laughed her usual way. "Of course you can, AFTER you carry everything."

"Okay…"

It took him a few good minutes, but he finally finished. After that, he ate almost a whole loaf of bread, half a kilogram of sausages, two carrots and guzzled down a liter of milk.

"Ooof, now I'm full." He said out loudly.

He stood up and left the kitchen. It was about 0600, so jogging was out of the question for now.

While he was walking down the corridor, he saw Gertrud walking at the opposite direction. She didn't seem interested in him, but he gave of a 'Morning' anyway. They passed each other, and when Toshiro was about to exit he heard her voice:

"Come here, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Toshiro asked while turning around.

In slow motion, he saw a fist flying in his direction. With a twitch reflex, he blocked it before it could reach him, but was blown away by the sheer force of the punch. He flew back and rammed the door with his back.

"What the hell?!" He screamed angrily while getting up.

He could see that her animal ears were protruding from her head, and a film of magic was covering her.

_That punch… Could does she also have super strength magic?_

"You ask me what the hell?! You assaulted our Commander! She may have forgiven you, but I won't! It's brawl time!"

_She… How… Was she listening to our 'conversation'?!_

"If you insist… But I won't punch you until you cross a certain line, because I wouldn't want to disable you for the next few days." Toshiro said with the calmness of Buddha.

"You won't even have a way to throw a punch!" She roared and rushed at him.

Blows from Gertrud were being either blocked or parried by Toshiro. He stopped counting after thirty, and slowly grew weary because of the magic drain of the Super Strength ability, without it, his bones would crumble after the first hit, and he knew that putting up a shield would mean throwing in the towel.

"Tired?! Do you even lift?! Put up a fight! Weakling! Female boxer! Momma's boy!" She shouted at him relentlessly.

Suddenly a wave of compressed hot air shot from Toshiro. Gertrud was staggered by this sudden attack, and Toshiro saw an opening.

He put his left foot forward, and right foot back and at an angle. He retracted his right arm and twisted his body slightly. Then he threw his right leg forward on the ground, and his right fist in the aiming under Gertrud's ribcage. As soon as his fist started moving forward, it suddenly ignited. Gertrud saw the attack just in time to put up a shield, but despite it, she flew back like kicked by a furious titan and landed on the stone wall behind her.

She tried to get up, but apparently for some reason she couldn't. Toshiro walked up to her and said:

"Weakling? Okay, I could agree. Female boxer? I'm sorry, I got carried away, but we already settled the issue between ourselves. Hell, we even drank a Brüdershaft. But do not even try to say a bad word about my parents, or I'll smite you and everybody who does it."

He extended his hand to Gertrud and said:

"So what will it be? Friends? Enemies? Temporary piece?" He asked with a smile.

"Ugh… You have quite the punch… So you really are part-Karlslandian… Let's be friends then, because having you as an enemy would be a true waste…" She said with a painful voice and firmly grabbed his hand.

She was yanked up by Toshiro, and he asked:

"Where to? Infirmary? Your room? Or maybe we could just sit at the stairs and watch look out aimlessly?" He asked.

"Third option would be nice. I feel a bit beat up, but nothing was broken I think" She replied.

"Okay" Toshiro said, and they went outside.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Google the chapter title, and prepare yourself. :P**

**Brüderschaft – basically a drinking ceremony done to signify a change in relationship between two people, as in going from Ms./Mr. to first names**

**oshiro (jap.)– oscilloscope (at least to my knowledge)**

**nya (jap.)– the sound of a cat meowing**

**If you think Toshiro's attack reminds you something, think Tekken. ;)**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**

**Happy b-day fuji92 :P**


	10. Chapter 10 - Here's Toshiro!

Chapter 10 - Here's Toshiro!

"Ow…" Gertrud muttered in pain when she sat down on the stairs.

"Aftermath of our little sparring?" Toshiro asked.

"Sort of… I think I pulled something in my back when I smacked into the wall."

"Fair enough, look at my arms" Toshiro showed her his arms.

His forearms looked like every blood vessel underneath them shattered. They looked as purple as good grapes ripe for picking.

"Yowch! That will sting in a while… Sorry for beating you up like that, but you see… When I accidentally eavesdropped on your 'conversation' with Minna, I was simply furious, and you can probably relate; a petty Master Sergeant was doing something bad to his Lieutenant. I was a second from barging in there and whipping your ass, but suddenly she started crying and apologizing to you… Therefore, I decided to move my revenge until today. An occasion occurred when I saw you strolling while I was going for to move the supplies to the pantry, and you know the rest…" She looked down but continued talking. "How could a newbie like you put up with my Super Strength and land such a crushing blow?"

"I will tell you, but only after you let me massage your back."

"Massage my back? What for?" She asked while blushing slightly.

"You said you probably pulled something, maybe it will help a bit, and I'll have time to tell you my story"

"Well okay… But just this once!"

Toshiro kneeled behind her and started a simple massage, starting from her shoulder blades. It took a few minutes while he told his story, so the outcome of the massage was rather good.

"That felt good, my pain has reduced by quite a lot now! But the story… I would never knew that such a cheerful lad harbored such feelings…"

"Yeah… I would never know if I wouldn't be me." He laughed.

"So you basically tell me, that if someone badmouths your mother or your late father, something cracks in you and pity for the fool that did that?"

"Kind of… When you called me a momma's boy, I wanted to wring out your intestines with that punch. Good that you used that shield, or something bad could've happened…" Toshiro said silently and lowered his head.

"I kind of understand you… If someone were to say something bad about my Chris…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Chris? You have a boyfriend? Or a brother?" He asked curiously.

"No, no… I have a little sister, Christiane, but I always call her Chris. She… She's in a coma after an accident…" Her eyes started to glisten.

Toshiro placed his hand on her right shoulder and said:

"Don't worry, it will be all right. She maybe on the border of life and death, but she's at least closer to the former."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, and I have a small request… Is there some short form of your name? Gertrud seem so… robust, like Brunhilde or something like that…" He asked honestly.

She looked at him for a few second and suddenly her eyes widened.

"There is, but I need you to help me with something before we go informal. Your physique and those scary eyes will be of good use."

"I don't like the sound of it, but let's hear it…" He responded and leaned over to Gertrud.

After a minute or so he resumed, stood up and could only say:

"What a devilish scheme… Poor Hartmann…"

They initiated the plan immediately. First, they went to the briefing room. Since it wasn't used or cleaned since yesterday, they found what they wanted briefly: it was the hood and mask Toshiro had when he first arrived at the base.

Then they went to the hangar, and after a few minutes, they found what they were looking for: a can of fast drying red paint. Toshiro dipped the mask in the paint, and let it dry for a few minutes. In the meanwhile, Gertrud procured and axe. With everything needed for the plan to work, they went to Hartmann's room. While they were passing Gertrud's room, she told him to wait. She went into the room, and after a minute came out with a Luftwaffe hat.

"This will give more authenticity to that costume."

Before they entered, Toshiro put on the robe, the freshly painted red mask, the hat and pulled up the hood over his head. He also grabbed the axe, and opened the door silently.

The room of Hartmann was small, with blue tapestry. However, its beauty was marred by the fact that the various clothes and boxes were scattered around as if a hurricane went through the room. Hartmann was sleeping on the floor, with her back to the door. Toshiro went in, and Gertrud leaned through the door and yelled:

"Hartmann damn you! It's not the time to sleep! What kind of soldier are you to be sleeping like that?!"

"Mmmmm… Forty more minutes…." Hartmann muttered.

"Now!" Gertrud yelled.

"Fifty more minutes…" Muttered Hartmann again.

"Get up… or else…"

"Mmmmmm….." Hartmann started to turn around.

Gertrud immediately fell back into the corridor, and closed the door. When Harman rolled around, she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, because she couldn't recognize the sight before her.

When Toshiro acknowledged she sees him clearly, he activated his magic and with a demonic roar, he swung the axe at Harman:

"DIEEEEE!"

"AAAIEEEEEE!" Hartmann screamed wildly and barely dodged the attack.

She jumped on her bad and tried to hide behind a pile of clothes. She was panicking and through tears, she asked:

"Who… What… Why…"

Toshiro responded, imitating a demonic voice:

"I'm the wrathful spirit of a fallen Karlslandian soldier! You're behavior outside combat is a shame to the whole army! Your room is a pigsty; you never wake up on time! A true soldier shows his value not only on the battlefield, but especially besides it!"

After that, he took another swing at Hartmann. She dodged again, and the pile of clothes flew into the air. She ran for the door, but couldn't open it, because Gertrud was holding it closed from the outside. Hartmann pulled the door handle to no avail, and finally gave up. She slid down on the floor with her back against the door. She looked like a girl scared of a monster, and cried like one. Toshiro approached her slowly.

"Please… Please… Don't kill me… I'll change!" She tried to negotiate.

_What a miserable sight… I feel sorry for doing this prank, but I need to get along with the girls here. But now, I'll probably gain one and lose one…_

"How many times did your best friend, Gertrud heard that lie about change?! One hundred times?! Two hundred times?!" Toshiro yelled with his 'demonic' voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" She tried to apologize.

"You will become the poster child of diligence, or else I'll return in the night, mutilate you're corpse, boil it and feed it the rest of the girls as beef stew!"

"I promise…" She said silently.

"I don't hear you!"

"I PROMISE!" She shouted.

"Gertrud, you hear that?" Toshiro said loudly with his normal voice and deactivated his magic powers.

"Yeah, I did!" Gertrud shouted from behind the door.

"What… Where… How…" The confused blonde girls asked.

Gertrud opened the door pushing Hartmann forward.

"I own your ass now, Hartmann!"

"Trude? What…" Hartmann couldn't read the situation at all.

"Oh this, just a little stunt to teach you some diligence, am I right, Toshiro?"

Toshiro pulled of the hood and mask, and dropped the axe.

"Eheheh… Sorry…" He said.

Her eyes darted between Toshiro and Gertrud and suddenly she started crying again.

"Gertrud, come 'ere." Toshiro whispered.

"What is it?"

"How could I please her now, I hate when women cry around me…"

"Hmm... Promise her a bag of sweets, but you'd better really buy them, or else…"

"Okay, time to soothe her…"

Toshiro kneeled before the crying girl, placed his hand on her head and with a soft voice, he said:

"Hey, Hartmann, I'm sorry for scaring the shit out of you. I promise I won't do it again, and right now I'm going to Minna to request a bag of sweets to be included in the next shipment, just for you."

She stopped sobbing immediately, looked up to Toshiro, and asked:

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise. I think I could squeeze in that bag of sweets with the shipment of clothes for me."

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Oh and by the way, I never heard your name to be honest"

"Erica…" She said shyly.

_Like in the song, I heard once… It was the same concert of that soldier choir. The song was so nice that I after the performance, I asked them if they didn't have a songbook or something. And they gave me one, chock full of Karlslandian songs…_

Toshiro cleared his throat and started singing silently

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein und das heißt Erika. (On the heath, a little flower blooms and it's called: Erika.)

Heiß von hunderttausend kleinen Bienelein wird umschwärmt Erika

(Hot from a hundred thousand little bees that swarm over Erika)

denn ihr Herz ist voller Süßigkeit, (because her heart is full of sweetness,)

zarter Duft entströmt dem Blütenkleid. (her flowery dress gives off a delicate scent.)

Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein und das heißt: Erika. (On the heath a little flower blooms and it's called: Erika.)

Both Gertrud and Erica were mesmerized by his singing. They couldn't possibly think that he could sing a song like that out of his memory. After he finished, they were close to tears, so he blushed a bit. He stood up and went to the corridor, but before he left, Gertrud said:

"Hey Toshiro… Good job…"

"Don't mention it, Trude. Bye, Erica."

"Bye…"

He had a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

_Wow…_ _That was cool…_

He rushed to Minna's room and knocked, but there was no answer. It was almost breakfast time, but she could also be in the Commanders office, so he went there. He knocked and heard the response:

"Come in."

He opened the door, but just leaned through. He saw Minna behind a massive wooden desk, and a big window behind it. The back walls were made in a Prussian wall style. After inspecting the interior, he said:

"Hi Minna, did you send that supply request already?"

"No, why?"

"I would have an additional request: a bag of sweets."

"Sweets? Feeling hungry or what?"

"No, it's for Hartmann, I promised her"

"You promised her? Please… Tell me what happened…" She said with an evil voice.

"Oh okay…"

He related the whole prank to her and fight with Trude, and after he finished she laughed shortly.

"Oh that Trude, always trying to reform Hartmann… But I'll have to talk about that fight with her. Well, a promise is a promise, although I'll have to deduct it from your pay."

"I do get paid?"

"Yes, with your rank it's fifteen pounds sterling bimonthly."

"How much?! That's a load of cash!"

"Well, everyone here risks their lives, so you shouldn't at least worry about such a mundane thing as money" She explained.

"I would like you to send half of that to my mother. She should enjoy life a bit…"

"Okay, will do. Anything else?"

"No, that would be everything. Bye!"

"Breakfast is soon, don't miss it!" She said while Toshiro was closing the door.

_Right, breakfast! I'm already hungry after that fight and that little 'errand'. Time to see what the kitchen offers here._

He walked to the dining room, and inside he saw most of the girls at the table, except for Sanya, Lynne and of course Minna. Even Trude and Erica came down already.

"Hello everyone" Toshiro said upon entering.

"Hi." Most of the girls responded, and were somehow shocked.

He also heard a faint hello from Lynne, which apparently was on kitchen duty today.

Toshiro didn't notice it, because he was to hungry. He sat at the table as if nothing happened, and placed his arms on the table, waiting for some grub. The atmosphere around the table got dense, and you could hear sea outside.

Toshiro looked around the table, and saw that everyone was looking at him nervously. He was about to ask what is this all about when somebody pulled his shirts sleeve:

"Um… Toshiro… Doesn't that hurt?"

It was Yoshika, with a truly concerned expression.

"What?" He asked surprised, and then he looked at his arms. "Oh… That…"

His bruised started to turn yellow on the borders, but his forearms still looked gasoline spilt into a puddle. Yoshika poked him in the middle of the bruise cluster. Toshiro hissed out of pain, which caused Yoshika and Perrine to jump.

"Wow, it does hurt… Well, I didn't pay attention, because I was busy" He answered.

"Wait a second, I'll heal it." Yoshika said, and used her healing magic.

The bruises started to disappear in a manner similar to how water whirls down the drain. After ten seconds, his hands were all good to go.

"Thanks, Yoshika" He said.

"Oh… No problem…" She answered shyly.

"Those were some major bruises there Toshiro, who the hell were you fighting with, half of the nearby town?" Shirley asked suddenly.

Toshiro shot a quick glance at Trude, and as if their minds were connected, she nodded to him.

"Well, I had a friendly sparring with Trude here."

Everyone's gazes shot between Trude and Toshiro as if they were watching a passionate table tennis match.

"But Trude looks like she didn't even lift a finger and you looked like you were hit a hundred times!" Shirley spoke honestly.

"One hundred twenty three times." Trude said suddenly. "But he was mostly on defense, until he finally stopped being a gentleman and landed ONE blow"

"Wait, ONE blow was enough to defeat you?!" Shirley said as if she would just hear that the world is essentially a disk on the carapace of a big tortoise drifting through space.

"Well, not just any blow…" She looked to the side, as if escaping everyone's eyes. "I had to use my shield to block it, or I would probably need hospitalization…"

Everyone looked at Toshiro now. He could feel that everyone is trying to punish him by just looking at him. He bowed his head and said:

"Sorry… I snapped…"

"Let bygones be bygones!" Trude said out loudly "Lynne! We're starving here!"

"Coming!" hHer voice could be heard out of the kitchen annex.

After a few second, she came out with two big plates with sandwich stacks. She placed them at the table, and ran back to the kitchen. Everyone already started to grab some sandwiches for themselves. When Lynne got back, she carried a can of milk and a plate with glasses. She placed the plate on the table, but just as she wanted to pour the milk, a faint "Psssst" would be heard coming across the table. Toshiro looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Erica making eye signals to him. She focused her attention on Lynne. Toshiro saw the Lynne's hands were shaking, and deduced that some milk would about to land on the floor. He acted quickly. He stood up, walked to Lynne, took the can from her and said:

"Please Lynne, let me do it. Eat, before those savages eat up all the sandwiches."

"Oh, okay…" Lynne said quietly and took her seat.

Toshiro poured the milk in the glasses, not losing one drop. Then he distributed them among the girls and lastly he grabbed one for himself.

Everyone ate to their hearts content, and they were all chatting happily during the feast.

After that, each of the breakfast attendees went their separate ways. Except for Mio and Toshiro, they had went for training together.

**Notes:**

**The chapter title is a reference to one of the best horror novels ever written. Can you guess which?**

**If you got the turtle reference, you have my utter respect. ;)**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Iron Giant

Chapter 11 - The Iron Giant

It was about 0900 when they went outdoor. Toshiro and Mio were slowly walking towards the hangar.

"So, you had a 'friendly' sparring with Trudy, huh" Mio asked with doubt.

"Well.. How should I say it…" Toshiro tried to hide under the ground in his mind to avoid answering.

"Just tell me the truth."

And he did. He told about the incident with Minna, and the true reason for Trude fighting him.

"Stop" Mio said with a neutral voice.

"Wha…" Toshiro was turning his head to Sakamoto, but got a surprise slap in the face.

"Don't you ever raise your hand on Minna again, or I'll personally cut it off!" She shouted angrily.

"Okay… I'm sorry… We good now?"

"Yes."

They resumed their walk, and soon arrived at the hangar. Sakamoto walked to the Launch Unit with her Striker, and took the machine gun with a spare drum that was stored there. Then she pointed out at a trolley in the corner, and said:

"We'll be needing that trolley with its content for our training, come on. But don't peek!"

Toshiro went to the trolley, and inspected its content. There was something protruding from under the dirty canvas, but he couldn't guess what it is. He went behind it, so he could push the whole thing, but was amazed how heavy it was.

"Major, what the hell did you load on this trolley, lead ingots?"

"Close enough, but no cigar. Come on, don't stand there, we haven't got all day."

He pushed the trolley forward, and they went in the direction of the shooting range.

After they arrived in front of it, Sakamoto opened a door in the front wall of the range.

"Drive about a hundred meters into the range."

Toshiro did exactly that.

"Now, you can pull of the canvas." Mio said with joy.

Toshiro pulled it off the trolley, and saw, well, he didn't exactly knew what he saw.

It was a pile of 4-centimeters thick, cast iron plates, tied together with straps.

"Sakamoto… What is this piece of junk?"

"This 'piece of junk' is a training armor I invented just yesterday for the purpose of today's shield training. I present to you, the Tetsujin Type 0 training armor!" Mio said proudly.

"Uh… Why would I need armor for shield training?" Toshiro asked irritated.

"Because we will be using live ammo." She replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" He shouted out surprised.

"Yeah, you heard it right. There's nothing like real danger to motivate the student!" She said proudly.

"And you are sure that this plate of armor will help me?"

"Of course it will! Now, put it on, starting from the bottom so you don't get off balance. And remember, it the armor only has a front part, so always stand towards me!"

"Eh… What kind of sins did I commit in my past life to deserve such a treatment…?"

He started to put on the 'armor'. The plates were so heavy that he had to use his magic to its full extent to manage it. He used the straps to fasten the pieces to his body parts and made sure they sit tight. The last thing he put on was a heavy and ugly helmet. When he did it, the world narrowed to a half-centimeter high view slit. He couldn't judge the real weight of the armor because of his magic ability, but if he would guess it would definitely be about half a ton.

Sakamoto was already standing in the shooting stand, with her gun ready. Besides her there was Perrine, looking at the Major as if she was a goddess descended from the heavens. She must have dropped by as Toshiro was up armoring himself.

"The purpose of today's exercise is for you to start using your shield consciously. I'll just shoot at you, and you'll have to pull up a shield effectively."

Silence.

"Well then, fire!"

She started to fire at Toshiro in full automatic mode, but the barrage was immensely accurate. After the first bullet hit, he had to reposition himself, or the next burst would make him fall. The way the bullets hit him felt as if a horde of tiny demons were banging on his chest with big hammers. He tried to put up a shield, but to no avail. He only heard ringing in his ears.

That was when the drum of Sakamoto's gun went empty. Toshiro was gasping for air and his chest was in pain, and Sakamoto was reloading. His ears were starting to hear again, and he heard:

"Oh come on now! You call yourself a soldier of the Fuso Navy?! If I were your mother, I would've disowned you!"

And she started firing again, but this time the bullets met a different obstacle: a shield. Not just a normal shield, a magical shield. A magical shield with a circumference of ten meters, which was shattering the bullets furiously.

"Good job Toshiro! What a big… Toshiro, why are you moving? Stop!" She screamed. "Holy shit… Oh crap, what did I say to him just before I started firing?!"

But it was already too late. He was already gaining speed at a steady pace. Forty meters before Sakamoto he was already running at a speed of nineteen kilometers per hour, with a half-body armor weighing about five hundred kilograms. If he would run into something weaker than a meter thick wall of reinforced concrete, he would easily crush it.

"Akayama, stop now! It's an order!"

He was still running like a pissed off rhino. However, ten meters before his destination, suddenly Perrine jumped between them, spread hear arms wide and shouted:

"I won't let you hurt my dear Major!"

That made Toshiro regain control, but physics weren't merciful in this case. At a whim, Toshiro extended his hand to the ground, focused his magic and put up a shield. The shield carved itself into the ground, and acted as a plough. He stopped ten centimeters before Perrine, and collapsed right beside her.

When he woke up, he saw a ceiling. He felt a breeze on his chest: it was naked. When he his head to the left, he saw a standard issue hospital bed. He already knew where he was: in the base infirmary.

He turned his head to the right and he saw that Yoshika was leaning over his bed sleeping, and Sakamoto silently staring at him from the doorway. She took a stool and sat to his left side, and with guilt written all over her face she whispered:

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I said too much again…"

"You should knew how I would react, Major." Toshiro replied with a cold voice.

"Yes, but I sometimes get hotheaded myself… And I'm sorry that you had to land in the infirmary because of me…"

"Because of you? What happened?"

"It appears that the Tetsujin Type 0 armor had an inherent flaw: the material it was made of. When the bullets were hitting it, the front didn't get damaged, but at the back the plate was getting ripped apart… When you collapsed, the whole chest plate shattered… Your whole shirt was cut into pieces, and blood was flowing from dozens of wounds… I had to fetch Miyafuji, because otherwise you would…" She glanced away with a gloomy expression.

Toshiro extended his left arm, and placed it on her right shoulder:

"Major, please, don't. Be strong, I'm alive, you're alive, and you can thank both Perrine and Yoshika for that. Accidents happen." And then he extended his right hand to the ceiling and brought up a small shield.

"See, something in me just fell into place during that training, and now I can do this on my own."

"Toshiro…" She said amazed.

Suddenly Yoshika started moving. She opened her eyes and raised her head. When she saw that Toshiro is conscious, she hugged him tightly and said:

"Good that you're alive, Toshiro…" She said with her face pressed against his naked chest.

"Thanks to you, Yoshika" He said with a smile.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a ball of lightning came through the door, or so everyone thought. In reality, it was Perrine. She stopped right in front of Toshiro's bed, and with a deadly look, she shouted:

"You! You… You…"

"Me?" Toshiro responded.

"Yes, you! What were you thinking attacking the Major like that! Attacking an officer of higher rank! And a lady to boot! Didn't your mother teach you manners! You blundering oaf, you… why are you looking at me like that?!"

Toshiro had a smile on his face, but his eyes were closed. He waltzed out of his bed, and stood before Perrine. Sakamoto was watching this scene in shock, but Yoshika didn't quite get it. Toshiro placed both his hands on Perrine's shoulders, and squeezed the collarbones firmly. Perrine let out a moan of both pain and pleasure and said:

"What… What are you doing…"

A blush appeared on her face.

_What the hell? I wanted to make her wring in pain, but it seems that squeezing her collarbones… arouses her?! Certainly unexpected, I wonder if I can use it somehow…_

Toshiro started to massage her collarbone region with his thumbs. Perrine let out another moan, this time it was as if he found her soft spot. He started moving this thumbs fervently, and Perrine was moaning and moaning.

"Please… Stop... It's embarrassing… Aaaahhh.. Before the Major… Aaaahh… " She said moaning all the time.

"I will let you go, if you promise to be a bit nicer to me in the future. I'm friends with the Major, and friends sometime make mistakes even amongst each other. But the human being is different from an animal in such a way that he can forgive, and sometimes even forget for the sake of friendship."

"Aaaahhokay… But it's not like I like you or something aaaaaahhh…."

Toshiro stopped his pseudo-erotic shenanigans, and let Perrine go. She turned herself to the door, and walked out shaking. He turned around, and found that Yoshika is looking at him even more clueless than before, and with her head tilted, but he Major was trying to outshine the sun with her blushing face.

"Toshiro… Explain yourself…" She said.

"Well Major, my first objective was to rip her apart obviously. But after I pressed on a certain spot on her collarbone, she suddenly twitched like electrified… And that moan… So I thought I should punish her in an unusual way" He explained honestly.

"Oh… Right…"

"Ummm… Why was Perrine moaning so weirdly?" Yoshika suddenly asked.

Both Toshiro and the Major blushed at the same time, and made a surprised face.

"Well… Um… Get a bit older and I'll tell you, okay?"

Mio saved the situation.

Toshiro then felt that his feet were getting cold. He looked down, and he saw that his socks were missing, but thankfully, his trousers were still there. He wouldn't want to parade in his underwear through the base. He looked under the bed, found his shoes and socks, and put them on.

Then he turned to the Major and said:

"So, what arduous task are you planning for me for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, honestly. Just kill your time in whatever way you would like. Miyafuji, you are also relieved of training after spending so much magic."

Yoshika and Toshiro both went out of the room. Toshiro had to endure with his bare chest until he found some clothes that would fit him, and was uneasy on how the girls would react to him.

"Hey, Yoshika, isn't it dinner time already?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, yes, you were out cold for a few hours, so it should be about time" Yoshika responded "OOOoooooh! It's my tour on kitchen duty today! Everyone will be mad if I'm late with dinner!" She screamed truly afraid and looked at Toshiro.

"Calm down, I can help you." He said with a smile. "Anything I should fetch from the pantry?"

"Oh, okay, yes, yes! I need a slab of beef and vegetables for a beef stew."

"Okay, I know what to look for; my mother taught me the recipe. You go and start boiling the water."

"Understood!"

Toshiro rushed to the pantry. It was colder in there, so the food wouldn't spoil fast. He quickly put everything he needed in a sack he found there and quickly exited the room. He ran to the kitchen and found that Yoshika was heating up the water already.

"Come on, we have to chop up the ingredients for the stew!" Yoshika shouted in hurry.

And then, it struck them:

"We won't possibly cook that beef in 30 minutes!" They shouted in unison.

"Don't panic Yoshika; we can just make a normal soup without meat."

"Oh, right… But we need to hurry nonetheless…"

They chopped up the veggies and poured them into the pot with boiling water. Yoshika added some seasoning, and now they would just wait.

"Hey, Yoshika, how's it going on your side? Everything all right?"

"Well… It's boring… I only talked to Lynne recently…"

"Well then, let me bring you up to date with my adventures, ok?"

And he told her everything, with details. After he finished Yoshika just stood there with her mouth open.

"Wow… You are either the most unlucky or the luckiest man on Earth… You've made friends so fast…" She said in a sad tone and looked down.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure you'll have many occasions to socialize and make friends, just wait. I think I'm just so lucky because I'm the oddball here. Hey, check the soup would you?"

"Oh, right!"

She stirred a few times, and sniffed above the pot.

"Perfect!" She screamed in joy.

Just as she did that, the other girls would start pouring in. The first one in was Shirley:

"My my, what a view… Mrrrrr…" She purred like a cat.

Next was Lucchini:

"Still nothing…" She muttered.

Next, Trude and Erica:

"As expected from someone with Karlslandian lineage!" Trude said proudly.

"Heehee…" Erica only snickered.

Sanya and Eila came in afterwards, Sanya of course being dragged by Eila. They said nothing.

_I think I know what gives with these two, but I'll have to gather more evidence between judging them..._

Then came in Perrine. She blushed wildly and scooted to her chair.

The next one: Lynne.

"Oh, hi Toshiro." She said and sat on her chair.

The last two were Minna and Mio. Mio already saw him half-naked (or rather almost naked at some time), as did Minna.

"Hey, Toshiro, stop corrupting my witches with will you?" She said in a frivolous way.

And everyone laughed. Afterwards Yoshika gave out the soup, and everyone ate. Nobody said a bad word about it.

**Notes:**

**Tetsujin – iron man (lit. strong man)**

**Armor weight: I calculated the armors weight using some online metal weight calculator. I assumed it would have about two square meters of cast iron. The weight was something about half a ton.**

**Armor damage: I kind of overdid the effects of spalling there for that one**

**Collarbone orgasm: totally ripped it off from Katanagatari, he he he... I totally recommend that anime by the way, a really good watch.  
**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	12. Chapter 12 - Sugar, spice and (x)

**Public announcement:**

**TIL that Fanfic has a chapter title length limit, so if you see a (x), you have to look into the chapter for the full title. ;)**

**And now back to your regular program.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Sugar, spice and everything nice

After the dinner, everyone went their separate ways. Before Toshiro could do the same, he was halted by Minna.

"Toshiro, a tailor has come to our base, come with me to my room." She said.

"A tailor?" He asked.

"Yes, your uniform and other clothes should fit you perfectly. I don't want you to look like a bum when some General suddenly visits the base." She said with a confident voice.

"So the clothes will be made by locals? A magnificent way to boost the local economy a bit!" Toshiro shouted out.

"Of course it is!"

They went to Minna's room. On the way there, they met the tailor: an older man in a black suit, with a cane and bowler hat. He carried a package and a leather bag. Minna approached him and asked:

"Mr. Smith I presume?"

"Yes young miss, the very one. And I believe that gentleman behind you is the one to be suited?" He said with vigor in his voice.

"Yes, there in the flesh. Please, let's go to my room" She said and pointed out the direction.

After they arrived in Minna's room, the first thing the tailor said was:

"Young master, it would be essential for my work here for you to pull of your trousers."

"Okay" And he started to pull his pants down.

"Uhm… Young master, does the young master not think it would lewd to stand in front of a young maiden in his undergarments?" The tailor asked tactfully.

"Well, Minna probably won't mind, right Minna?" He asked.

"No, no, I wouldn't be offended in any way to see this… young man in his 'undergarments'…" She replied with a slightly reddish face.

"As the young lady wishes. Please continue, young master."

And so, Toshiro stood in his undies before Minna and the tailor just like that. The tailor proceeded with his measurement, and it took him almost an hour to finish. Toshiro was probably measured well enough to store this data as the reference point for a 'Toshiro' in the International Bureau of Weights and Measures in Sèvres, Gallia.

"That would be all young master. But please, open this package before you proceed to dress yourself." The tailor said and picked up the package he put on the floor.

Toshiro grabbed the package and opened it. To his surprise, it was a uniform. However, it was not just any uniform, it was a Karlslandian uniform, but Toshiro couldn't point out the formation which used it. Thankfully, Minna saw his confusion and said:

"It's an Afrika Corps uniform. As you can see, the Afrika Corps palm emblem was replaced with the Fuso moon-on-sun. Mr. Smith has already made some of these uniforms for the forces stationed there, and he had a leftover just about your size. Why don't you try it on already and see if it fits?"

Toshiro unfolded the uniform. The short trousers were in a light olive drab color. He put them on, wiggled a bit, and it looked like they were a perfect fit. The shirt had a dirty tan color and short sleeves, and after Toshiro put it on, it looked like made for him.

"Wow, if fits me well. Thank you, Minna." He said.

"Nothing an officer can't do to make his soldier happy." She responded. "Thank you for everything Mr. Smith; I will be eagerly awaiting the results of today's work."

"By all means young lady, tis a pleasure to be helping the ones that defend our country from those wretched beasts."

The tailor left Minna's room by himself.

Minna started to rummage her pockets, and took out something. She showed the contents to Toshiro. It were his insignia, took off from his ripped shirt. Black epaulettes, and on it a black badge. On the badge, a wreath surrounding an anchor from below, and above the anchor a cherry blossom with two vertical bars above it, everything sewn on with a faint yellow thread. She attached them to the shoulderboards of his new uniform, took a step back and said:

"You really look nice in that uniform you know… You could might as well be a movie star…"

"Well… If you say so… Oh right, I wanted to ask you something: do we have some kind of library here? When I have my own room, I would like to read some books in peace…"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid we don't have a library, but I have a shelf full of various books in my office. I can lend you some if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks Minna, much appreciated. Hmm... Since I have the day off, maybe I could get one already?"

"Good idea!"

Thus, they set their destination to Minna's office, which wasn't that far away. The shelf with books was huge, and full to the brim with books from various authors. A single book caught Toshiro's eyes. He picked it up and read the title aloud:

"Hmm… 'Astrologie – Oswald Thomas' I always wanted to learn something about the stars to be honest. Might be a good read."

"My my… A gentleman and a scholar…" Said Minna.

"Ehehehe…" Toshiro laughed dryly because he couldn't answer just like that.

He left Minna in her office, and tried to find a place to read the book in peace.

He searched high and low, but didn't find a suitable place. The top floor was noisy because the carpenters were at work. The hangar wasn't good, because Shirley was making a racket improving her Striker Unit.

_Who do I have to fuck in this place to find a quiet spot?! Oh… Wait a minute! Such a place should have a common room or something?_

He returned to the base, and after a few minutes, he found it. The room had some seats, a few couches, a fireplace, basically everything to relax. However, he wasn't alone here, there was one girl lying on the couch with her face covered with a newspaper. Judging by the uniform, it was Erica. A wicked idea flew through Toshiro's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to bother her yet again in such a short time span. Thus, he just sat in the chair and started reading.

After two hours or so, the light started to fade. Toshiro closed his book, and looked into the windows. The sun was setting in a flare of orange colors.

Suddenly Erica started moving. She threw away the newspaper from her face, and with an unconscious look, she gazed at Toshiro. He responded to that attention raising his hand in 'hi' gesture.

"Oh, Toshiro… Is that a new uniform you have there?" She asked in a half-asleep voice.

"Yeah, courtesy of the local tailor and Minna."

"It really fits you, you almost look like a Karlslandian soldier from a propaganda poster…" She said slightly blushing.

"Well, it seems most of my father's traits have jumped over to me, and he was a one hundred percent Karlslandian after all."

"Oh… I didn't know that, how is he?"

"Dead… In the same accident as Yoshika's father… I never knew him actually… My second name was his first…" He looked down with a gloomy face.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Hey, come here, sit beside me if you want." She said and patted the space on the couch besides here.

"Might as well…" He muttered to himself.

He pulled himself up from the chair, and sat beside Erica.

"You know, I have a twin sister, Ursula. She's a scientist in the Rosario Experimental Research Facility in Neue Karlsland."

"A sister… I wish I had a sister… Or a brother…"

Erica looked at him, blushed and said:

"I always wanted to know what it's like to have a brother… I can be your ersatz sister you know…"

"Huh? You mean it?"

"Yeah… But for now, let your sister sleep…. You should also take a nap… Uwaaaahh…"

She yawned and placed her head on his lap. A sleeping Erica was even cuter than the conscious version. Toshiro didn't honestly know what to do in such a situation, but after a moment he realized that it would be the best if he just took a nap like she said. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and faded away.

"…y …up… iro.."

He woke up hearing a familiar voice. Minna was standing in front of him with a grim face. It was already dark outside, so he slept for about 2-3 hours. He shot a quick glance downwards, and he saw that Erica was still sleeping on his lap.

"You two lovey-doveys had a good sleep?"

"It's not what you think Minna, the truth be told…" And he told he whole story silently, not to wake up Erica.

"I see… I know that Hartmann had a kind heart, what you said exceeded my imagination… Well, it's time to sleep, so if you could carry her to her bed…"

"Will do Minna."

They both went to Erica's room. Toshiro was carrying her in front of him; Minna opened the door to Hartmann's room. The room was clean as a whistle as opposed to what he saw earlier. Even his robe, which he left behind, was folded on a table, with the mask on top, and the axe was leaning over the table. He placed Erica on her bed. After he did it, she moved a bit, and with a sleepy voice, she muttered:

"Thanks, bro…"

Toshiro's face blushed in the dark, and his chest warmed up inside.

"Sleep tight, sis." He whispered.

He silently went out of the room and closed the door.

"You would be an excellent older brother if fate had decided differently…" Minna said with a small smile on her face.

"Who knows…? Maybe every man has some basic instincts to protect the women around him?"

"Maybe… Say, want to go in the bath? I'll be on the lookout like last time."

"Hmm… I would be glad to be honest; I think that little accident in the morning still has its aftereffects."

They went to the bath together. Minna checked the inside, and returned with good news:

"Nobody there, you're clear to go."

"Thanks. Oh, snap… I got no towel…"

"Go in. I'll fetch a towel and throw it inside."

He underwent the usual pre-bath ritual, and submerged himself in the water. He leaned back, and drifted away.

Suddenly, something landed on his head. He opened his eyes, and saw a towel hanging down from his head and obscuring his view. He looked at it and said:

"What the…"

Then he heard that somebody was entering the water by his side. Before he could think clearly, he looked to his left. The sight he saw made him forget how to breathe: Minna was sitting there naked in the water, as if nothing mattered. Toshiro quickly reddened on his face, and turned away from her:

"C-Commander, what gives?!"

"Oh well… I thought I would reward you for being such a fine soldier. You have an immense combat potential, but you are also a kind person, and have a good influence on my girls. And good people should be rewarded..."

He suddenly felt her hands on his shoulder blades. Minna started massaging him.

"Well, Minna…"

"Stop being so tense, relax, that's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!"

After that, they went to her room, and they slept just like the first time.

He woke up at 0500 as usual. This time Minna wasn't standing at the window, so Toshiro sneaked out silently.

He started his jogging round, hoping to finish it this time. Mio was already doing her training, and just like that time, he waved at her, and she waved back. However, this time he heard how Sanya was approaching to land. He turned his head in her direction, and saw that she is swerving, instead of flying straight. He immediately ran into her direction, anticipating where she would be on an altitude suitable for him to catch her. She was going lower and lower, swerving and rolling, but just before she crashed, Toshiro caught her. She disengaged the magic motor in her Striker, and just withered away in his arms.

_Welp… This again…_

He activated his magic and carried her on his back to the hangar, detached her Striker and locked it in the Launch Unit, and stowed away the Fliegerhammer. Now he could deactivate his magic. As he went up the stairs to the second floor, she started wiggling on his back and spoke:

"Hmmm…. Toshiro? Why are you carrying me?"

"And a good morning to you, Sanya. You were about to crash, or so it looked like."

"Oh… Thank you for catching me then… And carrying me…"

"No problem, I already have experience in carrying you, heh…"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday, you crashed into me on the runway. Eila didn't tell you?"

"No… I'm sorry for that…"

"Don't worry; it was partially my fault for not hearing you and standing like a dunce in the middle of a runway…"

"Heehee…"

They arrived at the door to her room.

"Well, off you go"

"But I don't want to… I want to go to Eila…"

_Crap, they really are what I thought… Or maybe it's just a very deep friendship?_

"But Eila will be mad at me for waking her up."

"Don't worry, just drop me off there and I'll manage…"

"But it's just next door."

"Oh, right…"

She dragged herself slowly to the door, opened it, entered and slowly closed it.

Toshiro dashed outside to continue his jogging, hoping he wouldn't be interrupted again. For an hour he could jog to his heart's content, until he saw a truck driving to the main entrance. He slowly strolled in its direction, maintaining a normal pace. He couldn't see what was unloaded, because the content was probably unloaded from the drivers cabin, but something told him to take care of it. When he was about a hundred meters away, the truck drove away. Toshiro kicked into high gear, because he knew Trude could pop out of the door and take the package away. After the short sprint, he could see the package in full scale. It was a small half by half-meter crate. There was handwritten shipping manifest attached to the top:

DESTINATION: 501ST JOINT FIGHTER WING AIR BASE, FOLKESTONE

DELIVER TO: TOSHIRO LUCAS AKAYAMA

CONTENT: PERISHABLE GOODS

NET WEIGHT: 10 POUNDS

_Yes! The sweets finally arrived!_

He ripped the crate apart, despite it being made of solid planks and nailed together be steel nails. Inside the crate was a bit of hay to secure the content, and a big paper bag tied on the top by some twine. He untied it delicately, and peeked inside the bag. There was a sea of multicolored sweets inside. He took out one of them. It was a small cylindrical hard sweet. It had an orange outer ring, a white filling, and what made Toshiro let out a silent whistle of approval, a small broom decal in the center.

_This must be Minna's doing, so nice… Hmm… I paid for it, might as well taste one._

He placed the candy in his mouth, and almost immediately, his taste buds were paralyzed by the sweet taste of oranges.

"Delishush…" He silently praised the confectioner that made it.

He tied the bag back together, and disposed of the crate remains. The nearby bush was ideal for that purpose. Then he decided to immediately give the sweets to Erica. He ran to her room. He knocked on the door, and heard a silent „Come in". He hid the bag behind his back and entered.

"Morning, Erica."

"Oh, my new brother visits me, heehee."

She was reading a book, familiar to him.

"Hey, sis isn't that book…"

"Oh right, you dropped it in my room. It's interesting but boring at the same time, not enough pictures… You can have it back of you like."

"Riiiight, thanks for safekeeping it for me, Minna would maim me if I lost it. Anyway, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh! What is it!"

She became livelier in an instant, but didn't move from her bed. Toshiro came closer to her, while cunningly unraveling the twine of the bag behind him.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"I don't think if I like the sound of that, bro…"

"You don't trust me? Oh come on!"

"Okay, fine. But do another prank on me and I'll stop being your sister!"

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. Toshiro pulled out a candy from the bag, another orange one. He placed it in her mouth, and pulled up her chin gently to close it. Almost immediately she opened her eyes, they were literally sparkling.

"Bwothew, dish ish delishush! You haf mow?!"

"Hah!"

With a triumphant gesture, he pulled out the bag behind his back. Erica's look changed as if Toshiro was holding the Holy Grail itself.

"Is that…"

"It's all for you, five kilograms of delicious sweets, the compensation for the axe prank, as promised."

She threw herself at his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you brother! Thank you!"

Toshiro patted her on the head and said:

"A promise is a promise; you should also thank Minna for finding such a good confectioner. And look at the decal on the candy."

She took the bag from Toshiro, and pulled a single candy out.

"So sweet…"

"I have to leave you now Erica" He said and showed his biceps. "I have to train a bit, because these guns started to rust." He winked.

"Heehee, okay brother, have a nice workout."

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

And he left her room, planning to visit the shooting range, and see something.

**Notes:**

**Title – Powerpuff Girls! :3 (i miss that one...)  
**

**Uniform – I only had a crap picture from Google for reference on that one, also, I think that in that world there would be no punishment for using the uniform of another army**

**Rosario**** – the equivalent of Neue Karlsland would be Argentina, and it's my farfetched deduction that they didn't change the town names**

**Ersatz – roughly means 'substitute of sometimes lower quality'**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	13. Chapter 13 - Pump it!

Chapter 13 - Pump it!

Toshiro arrived at the shooting range, and he immediately saw the trolley on which he transported that 'not-so-perfect' training armor here. He opened the small gate in the wall. On the right, just before the shooting stand he saw a small crater. He drew closer, and saw that it was filled with bloody iron fragments.

_The proof that I nearly died…_

There were also other pieces of armor, fairly intact from the barrage Mio served him. He grabbed the forearm and upper arm parts, tied the straps together on each, and lifted them up.

_Fairly heavy, should be enough for starters._

He went for the trolley, loaded up the rest of the junk, and exited the shooting range. Toshiro decided to go between the nearby trees and do some lifting with his makeshift dumbbells. After he found a good place, he removed his shirt, tied it around his waist and started his workout. The metal was clanking with each pull up, and it made Toshiro fall into some kind of bodybuilder trance. After a few minutes, he suddenly heard a shout above him:

"Lucchini Pounce!"

He turned around with a twitch, twisting his upper body and bending himself slightly back. He saw Lucchini leaping down on him from the tree, with her arms extended in a lecherous pose. Unfortunately, the inertia of the spin caused his 'dumbbell' to straighten his arm and make an arc with it. Lucchini got smacked in the face with an iron plate, and fell to the ground like a rock.

"OH SHIT! Lucchini!"

He dropped his gear and immediately inspected Lucchini.

_I feel no broken bones… No loose teeth either… She's breathing normally… Remarkable, a normal man would drop dead after such a hit, but she will only have a nice big bruise probably…_

He grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her gently:

"Lucchini… Hey, Lucchini, wake up. Lucchini…"

He started shaking her harder, to no avail. Then, an idea so cunning that one could paint it red, attach a tail and call it a fox went through his mind.

"Lucchini, Shirley's boobs, 12 o' clock high!"

As if she was hit by a bolt of lightning, she jumped up and grabbed what she thought were Shirley's tits.

"Aaaaaaw, you tricked meeee!" sShe said almost crying.

"Hahaha!" He laughed out in a friendly tone. "Anyway…" He suddenly got serious. "Does it hurt?"

"Does whaAAAAAAAA OWOWOWOWOWOW!" She screamed in pain.

_She is so thick that the pain only got to her right now…_

"Calm down, please." Toshiro picked up one of his makeshift training accessories, undid the straps, and placed the cold iron slab against her cheek.

"Aaaaaaah…. Betteeeeeeer…" Lucchini said after a moment "You know; you don't hit a lady just because she surprised you…"

"I'm sorry… But you scared the broad daylight out of me for a second and well… The physics did the rest…"

"You'll have to make it up for me you know…" She said in a said voice.

_How could I possibly… Oh! OOOOOH! I didn't do that trick since a while, but I think I still have it in me!_

"Lucchini, you're in for a show of your lifetime!"

"Huh?"

Toshiro stood up and took a few steps back. He lifted both his arms, closed his eyes and concentrated. His body wasn't one of an avid bodybuilder, but you could call him ripped and buffed. He would probably look good with spiked knuckles on his hands.

Suddenly, one of his pecks twitched.

"Oh!" Lucchini almost jumped out of surprise.

Then his other peck twitched.

"OH!"

Then Toshiro's pecks started jumping around, both at a time, one after another et cetera. Lucchini was simply mesmerized by this display of body control. At least until he opened his eyes.

"UWAAAAAAA! MONSTER!" Lucchini screamed in panic and in a split second she was back on the tree where she initially was.

_Oh crap, not that stuff again… Sheeesh, are those eyes really that terrifying? Well, to be honest I never saw them myself… Now I have to get her down the tree…_

"Lucchini…" He said softly.

"Go away…" She said and started crying.

"Lucchini…"

"G'WAY!"

After a few seconds of awkward silence he tried for the third time:

"Franny, please…"

She forced herself to open her eyes. She didn't see a demon, she saw a young man with jet black eyes, looking with a kind smile on his face, and his arm extended to her. She crawled on the branch closest to him, took his hand and jumped down. Then she sat under the tree and with a voice full of melancholy said:

"For a second you reminded me of my father… He always called me Franny when I didn't want to climb of a tree… I miss my parents; they stayed in Romagna, because it's rather peaceful there, despite a hive hovering over the nearby Venezia…"

"Don't worry, Lucchini…" Toshiro said and sat beside her.

"Please, call me Francesca, Lucchini is too official…" She said while maintaining a gloom look.

"Ok, Francesca, cheer up, there will be a day when you will reunite with your parents… At least you have them..."

"Oh… Toshiro… What about your…"

"I left my sickly mother in Fuso without a proper goodbye. My father died when I was twelve, but I never had the occasion to see him. His grave is just a few kilometers from here…"

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say, so she hugged him. "You know, that flat chest of your has its merit: I can hear your heart beating…" She looked up and smiled.

"Heh… Oh, before you ask, those eyes you saw – it was my familiar's feature. Don't be afraid, I won't bite hahaha!" He laughed.

"Heehee!" She snickered.

"Oh, how is that face of your now?"

She poked the place where she was hit, and let out a small 'Ouch'. There was a big violet bruise there, but nothing more serious.

"I'll manage."

"Visit Yoshika, she can heal it. If anyone asks, tell the truth, I'll face them on my own."

"Got it!" She said cheerfully and climbed the tree again.

"Hey, will the noise of my weights bother you?"

"Nah, I can sleep besides a running engine, so I'll manage." She said with a big grin.

"Okay!"

Toshiro reassembled one of his weights, and trained for another hour.

After that, he put his weights on the trolley, and made his way to the hangar. Lucchini probably heard that, and jumped down the tree and on the trolley.

"Full speed ahead!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" He responded with a smile.

He activated his full magic power and speeded through the whole road to the hangar with an incredible velocity.

After they arrived, Lucchini was simply exploding with joy.

"Again!"

"Maybe later, Francesca. Now its breakfast time and my nose tells me I'll have some kind of training later on…"

"Awwww…. Okay…" She said clearly disappointed.

They both went slowly to the dining room. When they arrived, everyone was already there, of course with the notable exception on Sanya.

Everyone looked at them. First Toshiro, then Francesca, back and forth.

Toshiro blushed slightly, and said:

"Oh right, the shirt."

And he put it on, but the stares didn't stop.

"Toshiro… Do you by chance know what happened to Lucchini?" Shirley said with an angry look.

"Oh… Well, an accident while I was training…"

"Please, explain further." Shirley's look went even angrier.

And Toshiro did just that, omitting few minor details.

"Scary eyes? Do show!" Shirley said.

_If I remember correctly, the ones that didn't see my snake eyes were Shirley, Sanya (probably), Eila and Perrine (because of the helmet)._

"Oh well, might as well show you guys now, just to avoid confusion in the future. The funny thing is I don't know how they look like heehee…"

He closed his eyes, activated his magic and slowly raised his eyelids.

"WOAH! COOL!" Shirley shouted.

"Oh!" Eila silently gasped.

"W-w-w-what…" Perrine tried saying something but was paralyzed from fear.

He deactivated his magic, and Perrine was clearly relieved.

"Okay, you saw it? I'd prefer to eat now…"

The breakfast was the same as yesterday, only this time Lynne managed to pour the milk herself.

After Toshiro ate his portion and went from the table, the Major spoke to him:

"Hey, Toshiro, we will be conducting shooting practice today. Come with me to the hangar. Oh, and here's a present for you" She threw him something.

Toshiro looked at what he caught – it was a 4-mag ammo pouch for his Mauser. Judging by the weight it was full, but he peeked inside nonetheless. He unbuttoned the first compartment, and found a fully loaded striper clip there. He closed it, and proceeded to attach the pouch to his belt. He undid the buckle and pulled out the left side. Then he slipped it through the two loops on the back of the pouch, and returned the belt to the original position. His new ammo pouch was now safely fastened to his belt just behind his left trouser pocket.

"Heh, thanks Major, I totally overlooked the fact that I only had one clip with me…"

"No problem, now come, we have training to do!"

They walked into the hangar, and Mio walked right to the spare weapon rack. She picked up the Boys AT rifle and some spare mags.

"Here, take this Toshiro."

"Kay."

"That will be all, the stuff we need today. Let's go to the shooting range. Oh, and good job on cleaning up the armor from the range, much appreciated."

"No problem, but to be honest I want to use the armor pieces as weights, if you don't mind."

"Weights? Well, we don't 'normal' weights, so if it works out for you, it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Mio."

After a few minutes, they came to their destination. The Major started explaining:

"Today I want you to fire this rifle at the targets. The distance is about five hundred meters, so a miss would be embarrassing. What I want you to learn is the difference between firing with various degrees of magic support, and maybe something special in the end. Go to the center most stand."

"Understood."

Toshiro walked into the center stand.

"Okay, prepare to shoot without any magic."

Toshiro unlocked the bolt with a loud 'click' and pulled it back with an even louder 'clack'. He put in the magazine with five .55 rounds, and pushed the bolt forward and locked it. He decided to shoot from a standing position, which was a tad risky, given the enormous recoil, so he placed his right leg far back. He looked through the sights, and aligned them with the target afar.

"Ready to fire."

"Commence fire!

He squeezed the trigger lightly and slowly, so he wouldn't flinch.

BOOM!

An ear deafening sound was produced upon firing the weapon. The recoil was tremendous, but Toshiro managed to hold the weapon.

"An eight!" She used her Magic Eye to judge the result of Toshiro's shot. "Reload! Activate magic, but not the Super Strength!" The Major shouted from his side.

Toshiro reloaded the rifle, activated his magic and took aim. This time, he had the feeling as if he was watching through a pair of low power binoculars. His vision was narrower than normally, but he could see the target more clearly, and he felt as if the rifle was a tad lighter.

"Ready!"

"Fire!"

BOOM!

This time the recoil was almost half the strength of the previous shot.

"A nine! Reload, and now use Super Strength!"

Thus, he did exactly that.

Now, Toshiro felt as if he was holding just a twig. He felt so reassured by this sudden surge of strength, that he risked shooting the rifle one handed. He just grabbed the rifle as if it was a pistol, and aimed.

BOOM!

The recoil was barely to be felt by him.

"Unbelievable, a ten! Good job!" Mio shouted. "But don't get cocky yet. Now, I want you to shoot a round similar to what did on the Akagi."

"On the Akagi?" He turned himself to Mio.

"Yes, remember those incendiary rounds you shot at the Neuroi?"

Toshiro pondered a few seconds, and finally said:

"Yes… I remember something… But how can I pull that through?"

"Try to concentrate your magic on the weapon, that's all I can think of."

Toshiro turned back to the shooting range and reloaded. He still had two rounds in the magazine.

He now concentrated himself as hard as possible, and literally felt the magic flowing between his weapon and his hands, but he didn't feel that it would work just now.

_But what made me trigger that ability? What was it… I remember… Yoshika was in danger!_

The weapon in his hands suddenly was enveloped in an aura of flames.

_This is it!_

He immediately brought up the rifle to his shoulder, aimed and fired.

BOOOOM!

The sound made by the rifle was like a coastal defense gun being fired. The recoil almost made Toshiro fall to the ground, but he managed to stand ground. He didn't even see the tracer like last time, because it was an almost instant hit. The earth wall on which the targets were placed simply exploded, bringing up a fountain of dirt.

"Incredible… Uh, Toshiro, you'd better not grab the barrel now."

Toshiro looked at the rifle's barrel and saw that it was orange. The supercharged bullet heated the barrel up to over a thousand degrees Celsius with a single shot.

"Mio hzzz what happened?! Are we being attacked?! hzzz" A voice was to be heard over the transponder.

"Haha! I wish, but no. Toshiro just pulled off a stunt worthy of a wizard! Hahaha!"

"W-what did he do? hzzz"

"Come see for yourself if you want, words are not enough to describe this."

Soon Minna, Trude, Yoshika, Lynne, Erica and Shirley came running. Before they could even say anything, Mio simply pointed in the direction of the now nonexistent end of the shooting range. Everyone's jaw dropped. They just looked at the crater that was in place of the earth wall in true shock. The first one to regain the ability to speak was Minna:

"What… How…"

"With this." Toshiro said calmly and pointed on the Boys, with still cooling down barrel, now with a dim red color.

They were shocked yet again. This time the one to speak first was, surprisingly, Lynne.

"But Toshiro… I know that rifle for my whole career as a witch; it couldn't possibly do so much damage…"

"But you don't know Toshiro for that long haha!" Mio laughed out loud. "Toshiro, I believe you still have a round left?"

Toshiro took out the mag, and saw a single bullet sitting at the top of the magazine.

"Yup, that would be correct."

"Think you could pull up such a stunt again? If yes, you got the whole day free!"

"I'll do my best! But I see not suitable target…"

"Look behind you."

He looked back.

"And? I only see a rock protruding out of the sea…"

"That is your target."

"Okay…" He said silently.

He put popped the mag back in, and reloaded. Focusing his magic, he repeated the same procedure as before, but this time, he had a living and breathing Yoshika as reference. His rifle went ablaze, and he fired at the rock. The girls twitched, but still looked at the target. Upon impact, the supercharged bullet ripped the rock apart into dust. And yet again, one could check upon the dental health of the girls with ease.

"Hahaha! Good job Toshiro, you deserved the day of… hey!"

Toshiro fell to his knees, pushing back the Boys with a nearly white-hot barrel away from his body on an instinct.

"Toshiro!" Every girl around him shouted.

However, Toshiro made a 'halt' gesture with his hand. He was breathing heavily, but he was slowly standing up.

"Uh… Don't worry about me… I just need some rest… And I believe I deserved some, fair and square?"

"Yes…" Mio said silently.

"Good." He said, and slowly went in the direction of the base, surrounded by all the girls.

**Notes:**

**There is a Full Metal Alchemist reference inside the chapter, wonder if you can spot it. ;)**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	14. Chapter 14 - The courage to admit (x)

Chapter 14 - The courage to admit being useless!

Toshiro slowly crawled up the stair of the entrance, but he lost his balance and fell backwards. Luckily enough for him, Trude caught him just in time.

"Woah, Toshiro, you really should take a rest…" She said.

"Yeah…" He muttered silently. "Thanks for catching me… I'll probably go and rest on a couch in the common room or something…"

"You do that bro." Erica said from his side.

"Bro?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh… Right, you see…" Erica started explaining, but Toshiro already went inside.

He walked slowly, like a living corpse, as if the only thing keeping him on his feet was sheer willpower. After a few minutes he finally rested his tired bones on the couch, or rather he fell on it with a loud thud.

The wailing sound of the raid siren woke him up. He sat on the edge of the couch and felt that his right arm was covered with a blanket. Before him was a platter with a single sushi roll and a few sweets on a piece of paper.

_Awww… Heh, Yoshika and Erica seem to care about me… But no time for that, time to find out what is going on. And I think that the hangar will be the best location to start with._

He stood up and ran out of the common room and to the hangar. Just as he arrived, a squadron made out of Lucchini, Shirley, Perrine, Mio, Erica and Trude has made their way into the sky. The only ones left on the ground were Yoshika, Lynne and Minna behind them.

Toshiro was close enough to hear a dialogue:

"They're all gone…" Yoshika said.

"Yes…" Lynne sighed.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Yoshika asked.

"There's nothing that a burden like me can do…" Lynne replied with a sad voice, turned back and ran away in Toshiro's direction, passing him by as if he was invisible.

"Lynnette!" Yoshika shouted behind her.

_Time to move in it seems._

Toshiro started to walk forward, as did Minna. Toshiro stopped only a few meters behind her, because he felt that Minna wanted to talk to Yoshika alone. However, he heard the whole talk anyway:

"Miyafuji, can I talk with you?" Minna said. "You see, Britannia is Lynne's homeland, and currently it's the last bastion in the war against the Neuroi. Therefore, Lynne overburdens herself with the responsibility for her homeland and fumbles in combat..."

"Lynne…"

"Miyafuji, why did you join the witches?"

"To protect everyone in need."

"Lynne said the exact same thing when she enlisted. Always remember that feeling, and I'm sure you will be able to help everyone." With that, she walked away.

Yoshika stood there and stared into the horizon, and Minna bumped into Toshiro when she was walking through the hangar.

"Oh, Toshiro, I thought you were still asleep."

"The siren woke me up, and besides, it seems that sleep is the best cure in case of magic depletion… Although I probably slept about 20 hours…"

"Yes, you did… Want to take a walk with me?"

Toshiro looked at Minna and at Yoshika behind her. She probably saw where his gaze went and said:

"Don't worry about Miyafuji, she will be fine. Besides, I think she needs to go to Lynne right now… You know, she had a little quarrel with her…" She said in a confidential voice.

"Oh, okay, let's take a stroll around the base."

They started walking slowly and Toshiro sighed.

"Ehhh.. I wish I could help them…"

"Don't worry, Toshiro, you'll get your wings really soon."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, really soon."

"Finally, I'll be of some use besides of destroying stuff and scaring people…"

"Hah… Everyone has his merits… Hey, did you see the control tower yet?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll show you then."

They walked a bit and came to the tower. Inside was a lot of radio equipment, and the view from there was perfect.

"Wow, nice… I have never seen so much equipment in one place…"

"I'm really proud of that, you see…"

"Minna, we have an emergency!" The voice of Sakamoto suddenly came from one of the speakers.

Minna immediately ran to a microphone, switched it on and asked:

"Mio, what is it?!"

"The Neuroi we are fighting, it's only a decoy! The real one is heading for the base!"

"Shit!" She turned the mic off. "Toshiro, the big button near you, press it now!"

Toshiro slammed the button swiftly. A siren went off.

Minna flipped a switch, turned the mic on again and said:

"Eila, Sanya, emergency! Assemble in the first floor alcove!" Minna shouted and ran away.

Toshiro was stumped, but he followed her immediately.

_What the hell! Did she forget about… Right… I'm useless right now…_

He arrived a second behind Minna. Eila was already there, with no sign of Sanya.

"Eila, where is Sanya, we need her now!"

"No can do commander, she depleted all her magic after the night patrol..." Eila said with resignation.

"I see… So only the two of us will go."

"I will go to!" A voice from behind Toshiro shouted.

It was Yoshika, with a determined look on her face.

"It's much too soon for you to fight in a real battle." Minna said with a stern face.

"I will do my best not to get in your way!" Yoshika replied and stepped forward.

"I cannot send someone with inadequate training like you into battle. And besides, you are hesitant to shoot."

"I will shoot, to protect someone!" She didn't give up.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are inexperienced." Minna still held her position.

"But…"

"I will to with Yoshika!" Another voice was to be heard from behind Toshiro, this time it was Lynne.

"Lynne..." Yoshika turned her head back in surprise.

"Both of us can be counted to at least one." Lynne said.

Minna stared at them for a few second and finally said:

"Get ready in ninety seconds."

"Yes ma'am!" Both Yoshika and Lynne responded.

They all ran out of the alcove, leaving Toshiro behind, as if he was only a spirit, or some inanimate object.

_Useless… Useless… I'm so bloody useless!_

"AAAAAAAARGH!" He roared and punched the wall behind him.

The punch was fierce enough to rip out a small crater.

Angry like a bull he marched on the common room, and sat on the couch he slept on. He buried his face in his palms and muttered:

"How can I be of use if I don't even have a Striker…? How can I protect Yoshika, if I can't even be by her side…? How can I fulfill my oath to here…?"

"Hey… Toshiro…" Suddenly he heard a silent voice.

He looked up, and saw a sleepy Sanya with a glass of milk in the doorway:

"Oh, it's you Sanya… Come in, if you want to hear my rambling on how useless I am right now…"

She slowly walked besides the couch, and sat beside him.

"Why do you think you are useless? I hear you have a great combat potential and…"

"Sanya… The whole base is out there fighting the enemy, protecting this that isn't yet conquered by them… And I have to sit here, because I don't fit in a Striker, and who knows when a shipment will come with one fit for me…"

"Oh… You said something about an oath there… Uwaaaaah…" She yawned.

"Yes… When I was travelling on the Akagi, we were attacked by a Neuroi. Yoshika was scared to such a degree that I never saw. When I carried here to the sick bay, she clung on to me, and begged me to protect her… I promised to her that won't let her be harmed, as long as I'm by her side… It wasn't an empty promise, but now I can't fulfill it…" Toshiro said with a gloom look.

"Don't worry, Toshiro. She's in good hands, and speaking about hands, she's got a pair of her own, so she can put up a fight on her own conditions." Sanya said and smiled.

"Thank you Sanya…" Toshiro also put up a faint smile on his face. "Here, want some candy?" He pointed at the platter.

"Oh, it was so long since I had some candy…" She said surprised and picked up the orange one. "MMmmmhhmmm… Delishus…" She moved the candy to her cheek. "I like oranges you know… In Orussia, they are rare and expensive… I only ate one or two in my whole life…"

"Hey, you can take all of them if you like, and ask Erica, maybe she'll share some with you?" Toshiro said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks…"

"Oh and… What are you doing here at such an early hour?"

"Oh… The entire ruckus with the sirens woke me up, and besides, I felt that I'm thirsty so I fetched myself a glass of milk…"

"Well, those sirens would raise the dead, haha!" Toshiro laughed.

He grabbed the sushi roll, and started eating it. Sanya was drinking the milk slowly, and he was eating at a similar pace. After Toshiro finished, he folded the piece of paper the candy was on into a makeshift bag, and gave it to Sanya

"Here, now go to sleep, you have to be fit for your night patrols, right?"

"Yes…" She said and blushed slightly.

She stood up, and went to her room.

Toshiro suddenly had an idea. He rushed to the control tower, took a seat and listened. He could only hear the sound of static for now, but after a few minutes, he heard the voice of Yoshika:

"Lynne, you did it, you shot it down!"

After that, there was silence, interrupted by the voice of Minna:

"Good job everyone, fish out those two, and let's return to base"

Toshiro turned on the microphone and said:

"So I guess it's over girls? Good job!"

"Toshiro? Hey, don't toy around with the equipment! Yes, we did it, Lynne shot down the second Neuroi with the help of Yoshika, but they took a dip in the ocean after being too enthusiastic about it, heh…"

"Hah, I'm glad. Don't worry Commander, I know my way around electronics. Toshiro out."

He turned the mic off, and leaned back on the chair with a smile.

_I'm proud of you, Yoshika. It seems you don't need my help that much, but it will change soon I hope…_

"This is Karawane Two, repeat; this is Karawane Two, come in 501st."

Toshiro was surprised, but he held his composure and flipped the channel dial.

"This is the 501st."

"A man? Identify yourself immediately."

"Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama of the Fuso Imperial Navy, member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Hah, so it's you… Pass on to the commander, that the ETA for the supplies is 4 hours, repeat, ETA for supplies is 4 hours."

"Understood Karawane Two. Might I ask what supplies are those?"

"You will see, Akayama, you will see and make the biggest eyes man has ever saw."

"Intriguing… Akayama out."

Toshiro flipped the channel switch back to its original position, and said:

"Minna, Karawane Two gave word, ETA is 4 hours."

"Oh, nice for you to receive the news, good job. You really know your way around with things. Maybe you could be our radioman in your free time… Minna out."

Toshiro stood up, and rushed to the hangar to wait for the arrival of the girls. Just when he arrived, he saw them about a kilometer from the base. He walked out of to the front of the hangar, out of the shadow. When they were about 500 meters away, they started descending to land. He placed himself in such a position, so he could snag Miyafuji from the runway, but in a way that he could be easily passed. When Yoshika was only 20 meters from him, he activated his full magic power, and jumped right in front of her. He caught her, and they stopped on a dime.

"Hey Yoshika, I heard you did some noise today?"

"Whoa, what… Oh right, I helped Lynne shoot down a Neuroi!"

"Oh really now, how did you do that?"

"Well… I acted as a stabilizer for her…" She blushed.

"Hmmm… Like this?!" He threw her up in the air, so she landed on his shoulders.

"Whoa! Yes... Just like that…" Yoshika was even redder.

"Heh… Come on, time for you to lose that Striker."

"Kay…"

Toshiro piggybacked her to the Launch Unit, so she could deposit her equipment. Before everyone dispersed, Toshiro shouted to Minna:

"Hey, Minna, what does that transport contain, if I may ask?"

"Well… Since it's only 4 hours from now, I can tell you..."

Everyone's gaze wandered to Minna

"They are transporting your new wings!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**Title – reference to one of the best Arararararararararararagi x Hachikuji dialogues in Nisemonogatari**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**

**Karawane – caravan in German**


	15. Chapter 15 - Roar, Akuma!

Chapter 15 - Roar, Akuma!

Everyone, including Toshiro burst out in joy.

"WOOHOO! I wonder how fast it will be!" Shirley shouted with joy.

Erica ran up to Toshiro and hugged him briefly.

"Oh Toshiro, you will finally be able to join us!"

Everyone else was smiling, because they realized the significance of that moment. Even Perrine could be seen with a small smile.

"Woah… I don't know what to say to be honest…" Toshiro said out of breath.

Mio approached him:

"You don't have to say anything, let your actions define you." She said confidently. "Everyone! Let's postpone the celebrations for later! Time for breakfast, you earned it!"

They all went to grab a bite in the dining room. Although it wasn't visible on the first glance, everyone was tense because of Minna's announcement. Minna decided to break the ice and asked:

"Hey, Toshiro, how is it that you know so much about radio communications?" She said with true interest.

"Oh, well, since I was always somewhat apt in the field of mechanics and tinkering with stuff, I asked the base commander if I couldn't undergo a basic radio operator course. He agreed, and well, you saw, or rather heard the result… Besides knowing how to operate a comm equipment, I can also repair it, or use Morse code if the situation needs it... And, what surprised me, I was taught how to operate a typewriter…" Toshiro was slightly blushing, because boasting like that was kind of against his principles.

"Truly impressive…" Minna said. "I really don't know what should we do during these 3 hours or so till the plane arrives…"

"Me neither" Mio said with resignation.

So they just sat there for 3 hours, and dwindled thumbs, slept on the table or doing whatever humanly possible to fill the time gap.

After about 3 hours, Minna spoke up.

"Okay now, everyone to the hangar. Toshiro, come with me to the control tower, we have to hail in Karawane Two." She winked after saying that.

"Okay!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone except for Toshiro and Minna ran for the hangar. The latter two went to the tower, just in time:

"501st, this is Karawane Two, do you read me?" A familiar said voice from the radio.

"This is 501st, Karawane Two, read you loud and clear" Minna responded.

"Distance 2000, permission to land."

"Permission granted Karawane Two."

"Affirmative, Karawane Two over and out."

Toshiro looked into the sky, and saw a silhouette of a plane. From this distance, he already knew it was a big transport plane. He shot a look at Minna, and as if knowing his thoughts she said:

"It's time, Toshiro… Onwards, to the hangar!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They ran to the hangar, and walked outside of it, into the sun. Everyone was already there; even Sanya was present, although visibly sleepy. The plane was already lowering its altitude to land. After a few seconds, it smoothly sat down on the runway. With a steady pace, it taxied to the hangar, and made a 180 degrees turn. Toshiro knew this plane model; it was a Junkers Ju 290. With a wingspan of forty meters, with four BMW 801H engines mounted, a range slightly over six thousand kilometers and with a carrying capacity of almost ten tones, it was certainly a plane fit for this task. A soldier was looking down on everyone from the machine gun cupola on the end.

The plane's engines went into idle, and the loading ramp started to lower. After a minute, it touched the ground with almost no noise. Two civilian workers slid down the ramp with a trolley, and two others started to lower a humongous crate with chains around it down the ramp. Despite its size, it didn't slide down immediately. Toshiro thought that they probably have an electric winch for this kind of occasion. After the crate was lowered onto the trolley, the two workers pushed it into the hangar, unloaded it and returned. Next, they lowered an obliviously long crate, and some other ones, of various sizes. They did with them the same as with the big one, placing them all in an orderly fashion. The workers pulled back the trolley into the plane, and when everyone thought it's over, a person they haven't seen before walked down the ramp, carrying a big stack of papers. She was the spitting image of Erica, only she wore glasses and a standard issue uniform, instead of the black one Hartmann has.

Before anyone could say anything, she walked up to Toshiro, and said:

"Good morning, Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama I presume?"

_How does she know who I am? That military sure has good information circulat… Wait a minute! This is…_

"And you must be Erica's twin sister, Ursula?" Toshiro said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Erica must have told you." She said with a calm voice.

Everyone present was stumped, because at least some of them didn't know that Erica had a twin sister, and by the simple fact that she suddenly appeared here.

"Sissy!" Erica shouted, ran up to Ursula and hugged her.

"Oh hey sister, nice to meet you to." Ursula said catching her breath.

Now the rest made their turn, and introduced themselves. After that, Minna asked her:

"Ursula, what are you doing here, and not in the Rosario research lab?"

"Oh, I've been sent to personally supervise the delivery and first rundown of Master Sergeant Akayama's equipment. Everything in these crates is brand new, either made from scratch, or some ideas recycled from the archives, scrapped because something wasn't possible to do back in the time."

"Wow… So I basically get the best the military has to offer right now?" Toshiro asked a bit flustered.

"Correct. Now, if you could please follow me into the hangar…"

Everyone went into the hangar following Ursula.

"Now, if anyone could open the crate marked ST1A and ST1B"

Toshiro was so eager, that he ran up to the mentioned crated and opened them by hand.

The first crate had an old acquaintance of his, lying there in the hay: a Type 99-2 Model 4 cannon. It was modified, because a sling was attached and it had a stock and very peculiar sight mounted, as opposed the 'naked' version he 'procured' on the Akagi. What also caught his attention was a weird looking muzzle break looking like a can with perforations, and that there were two small tanks on the sides, connected by small pipes, running around the barrel. The tanks had solidly looking plugs on top of them, and they were covered with a mesh to keep the shooter from getting burns. The second box into which Toshiro looked contained attachable boxes with 100-round belts.

"This weapon has been fitted with a prototype reflex sight, to ease the aiming. Please, try it."

Toshiro pulled up the weapon to his shoulder, and looked through the sights. He could see a faintly glowing orange dot crosshair, with a range finder underneath.

"Looks nice, I must say."

"I'm glad. We also fitted the weapon with a cooling system, effectively upgrading it to a new designation, Model 6"

"My, my… Wait, what about the Model 5?"

"It was in prototype stage, but we upgraded it even further. Now please, open the long crate marked ST2A."

Toshiro went forward to the ridiculously long crate, and opened it. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A cannon with a preposterously long barrel was lying there on its side. The barrel was attached to a rectangular box, with a tube on its side, a handle with a hand guard and a, what Toshiro deduced, a shoulder pad. On the top of the body was a carrying handle, and a sling was attached in four points.

"Hey, Toshiro, don't keep us waiting." Trude shouted.

Toshiro activated his magic, grabbed the carrying handle, and started lifting the cannon.

_It's a bit heavy, even with magic support, but I'll manage._

Suddenly Toshiro yanked the weapon upwards on his right shoulder, and turned back in a victorious pose.

The silence that occurred now could be recorded and used as an example of how to stay silent. Everyone had their jaws and eyes opened wide. The only one not to do so was Ursula, but she had a rather curious look on her face:

"My, my… So those are those fearful eyes I heard of? Impressive… Anyway… What you are holding there, is the 5 cm NaK 44 L/80 ME Ausf.C. It fires full-size tank rounds, the 5 cm PzGr. 40 Armour-Piercing Composite Rigid cartridge, with a tungsten-carbide core. It uses five round magazines, and a prototype, magic powered autoloader. The shells are ejected in the back. You fire by pressing the button on the left handle, and start the autoloader by pressing the button on the handle on the right, but it's only used when a new magazine is inserted. Both the handles have magic receptors, so the autoloader can be powered, however it only uses a microscopically small amount. The two tubes alongside the barrel are hydraulic recoil buffers. The tube on the left side is the Zeiss SZF 8s gun sight, please look through it."

Toshiro shifted his head slightly and looked through the padded sights.

He saw a complicated sight in the middle was a big triangle, with three smaller triangles on each sides, all in even distance from each other. There was a single straight line leading down from the big triangle. On the top of the sight was a sleek triangle, and it was connected to a half-ring made of circles in even distance. Under every second circle was bigger, and there was a number, from zero on the top to 40 on the bottom.

"Had a good look? I'll explain how it works: grab the right handle so you have your left hand free."

Toshiro did exactly that.

"Good. Now grab the part just after the ocular padding, and rotate it."

Toshiro did it, and saw that the half-circle rotated, and the triangles with the long line lowered.

"What should rotate right now is the distance meter. Each circle is one hundred meters, so for example the number 16 when multiplied by hundred gives one thousand six hundred meters. The top distance for this sight is four thousand meters, although you can shoot much farther. Now, to calculate the distance to the target, you place it between two of the triangles in the center of the crosshair. Each triangle is placed from the other in a distance of four notch. You take estimated width of the target, divided by the number of notches the target takes in the sights and multiply by one thousand. That will give you the target distance. You adjust the distance meter accordingly; place the top of the middle triangle on the target and boom, no target left. And don't worry; I'm leaving you notes for every piece of equipment I brought."

_Ughhhh… My brain hurts…_

"Also, there is a button behind the sight padding, you feel it?"

Toshiro touched the back of the sight padding, and found the button.

"Yeah, should I press it now?"

"No, please don't, you would only blind yourself now. It is a prototype night-vision device attached to the back of the gun sights. It's powered by your magic, and we called it 'Gespenst'. It will surely help during night engagements."

"Very nice…" Sanya suddenly muttered.

"Yes… The ammunition for this gun is in crate ST2B, but we will get to that later. Open the crate ST3 please."

Toshiro put down the cannon, opened the crate, and saw a backpack like metal construction.

"This is an ammunition rack. There are four slots for the cannon mags in the upper part, and four slots for the MG ammo boxes. And now, please open crate ST4."

He opened the small crate, and pulled out a rectangular device, with a round, profiled part on the bottom part, and two straps.

"This is something for your new Striker Unit, the FFG-3, which we will unveil in a moment. It uses radio waves to communicate with the Striker, and show a few flight parameter: altitude, speed, pressure and temperature and engine revolutions per minute. It also had a small compass. The speed dial has a small red part that moves up and stays there to show your speed record. Don't mind the buttons on the sides, please just strap it on your left hand for now."

Toshiro strapped the device to his left forehand. It fitted well, and had a nice feeling to it.

"And now… let's proceed to the star of the show. Please, open the biggest crate; you only need to pull out the bolt holding the chains together."

Toshiro pulled the bolt firmly, and the crate unfolded, showing something that took everyone's breath.

It was a Launch Unit fitted with a piano black Striker, with a metallic finish, and both the Fuso moon-on-sun and Karlsland cross insignia on it. The Striker was almost fifty percent bigger that the one the girls used. It had a square top part, with enormous air intakes around it. The exhaust was made out of a pass through silencer, and two pipes leaning outwards that could fit a fist, but wouldn't because they were divided in two. The wings were swept instead of straight like in the other Strikers.

Toshiro was out of breath, but managed to look back. Everyone was stunned, even Sanya was slightly over her normal emotional level. However, Toshiro could see that Shirley instead of being excited was rather sad.

"Everyone get a good look? Good, I now officially introduce you, the pride of the joint Fuso-Karlsland research, the Mitsubishi-Messerschmitt Bf 110 R 'Akuma'!"

_Demon…_

"Let me give you a quick rundown on the specs: the engine installed is a prototype two-stage dual-supercharged DB 630M. It was tested in the laboratory and the peak output was a stunning two and a half thousand horsepower. Only because the size of the Striker we could mount it in." She said proudly.

A gasp from Shirley could be heard, but Ursula continued:

"Thanks to the scientists from Fuso, we could improve the power of the supercharger to such a level, but that's not all! Also thanks to them, we modified in an 'overdrive' mode, which can be turned on from the FFG-3, but be warned: the engine can overheat and explode in a matter of minutes, but will give you a substantial power boost, at the additional expense of magic. The scientists estimated that one could fly with it at the speed of Mach 1.5, but it wasn't tested outside the laboratory, so we fitted it with swept wings."

Toshiro was stunned, but couldn't get out Shirley from his mind. She was standing there, with a gloom face. He took a step back from Ursula, who was apparently mesmerized by the Striker, turned around and whispered:

"Psssst! Pssst! Shirley!" He waved her to him.

Shirley slowly crept to him.

"Shirley… I couldn't help but notice that you aren't particularly happy about that Striker…" He whispered concerned.

"No… I am but… But…" A single tear dropped down her face. "I always had a dream… To be the first one to cross the sound barrier… And now you…" Another tear appeared.

_So that's why… If I didn't ask her this, I would ruin her dream just like that, and wouldn't probably know it…_

"Ssshh… I promise I won't fly faster than 1100 km/h until you cross the sound barrier, okay?" He whispered with a smile on his face.

Shirley's face immediately lightened up and she said:

"T-Toshiro… Thank you…"

"No problem, but now I need to test that puppy." He said with a wide grin.

Ursula snapped out of her trance and said:

"Please, if you would have a test flight, I have to see if it works correctly." Ursula said.

"All right!" Toshiro shouted with enthusiasm, and climbed the Launch Unit. "I just jump in and activate my magic?"

"Correct, but first if you would please pull up your trousers a bit, so the air intakes don't get covered, and remove your boots and socks."

Toshiro ruffled the trousers up, making them half as short, removed his boots and socks and jumped in. He didn't even have to activate his magic, it activated itself. He almost felt as if a vacuum sucked his legs in.

"Now, flip the 'on' switch on the FFG-3."

Toshiro found the on switch on the side, and flipped it. The gauges moved a bit, but fell flat down again.

"And now, please concentrate on turning on the engine."

Toshiro concentrated all his magic, and suddenly a sound similar to a siren came from the Striker. It started to get louder, as if it was a hand-cranked siren, and somebody started cranking faster.

"The starter is new, so it has to adjust itself a bit to your magic!" Ursula shouted.

The sound stopped at one amplitude and wasn't changing for a few seconds, and continued to go on for half a minute. Toshiro was so agitated that he simply got furious and shouted:

"START DAMN YOU!"

Suddenly, a thunderous ear piercing, low-pitched roar has filled the hangar. The exhaust pipes spat smoke and fire 3 meters high, and the magic propellers started slicing the air.

Everyone, even Ursula was stunned, but soon started to cheer.

Toshiro didn't know when, but he started to cry.

_Mother… Father… Yoshika… Everyone… This if for you…_

He wiped the tears of his face, and said:

"Akayama, taking off!"

He revved the motor to the red zone on the dial, and charged out of the hanger. The transport plane was in the way, but he poured in more magic, and jumped over the wing and flew into the blue sky.

"Toshiro, what the hell was that! hzzz" He heard from his ear.

"Ah… Sorry Mio, I got a bit overenthusiastic…"

"Ugh… Good for you that you managed to jump over the plane… Wait a second… Ursula says that you have to check the top speed."

"On it."

Toshiro accelerated with ease, and the dial on the speedometer rushed to the right

Five hundred…

Six hundred…

Seven hundred…

Eight hundred…

Nine hundred…

1000…

After twenty seconds, he was already going over one thousand and one hundred kilometers per hour, and suddenly recalled his promise. He stopped accelerating, but flew with that high speed for a few more seconds. The red needle on the dial was set to one thousand one hundred seventy three, but his rev meter wasn't even near the red zone.

_Ooof… Close call…_

"Toshiro, hzzz how fast?!"

"One thousand one hundred seventy three."

"WOAH! Wait… hzzz now see how fast you can climb."

Toshiro flared upwards and gave all he could. He reached fifteen thousand meters in a few minutes, and his engine stalled. He flied down, and this time the starter fired up the engine perfectly.

"Fourteen kilometers, then I stalled."

"Incredible… Return to base, Toshiro."

"Understood."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Title – Kinda Bleach-ish, sorry :P**

**ST – Sondertransport – Special Transport**

**5 cm NaK 44 L/80 ME Ausf.C – Full name: 'Krupp 5 cm Neuroiabwehrkannone L/80 ME Ausführung C – in a normal language – Krupp 5 cm Anti-Neuroi Cannon L/80 (the length of the barrel, 80 calibers which gives us 80 x 5 cm = 4 meters) Revision C. ME is short for 'mehrladeeinrichtung' which roughly translates into autoloader.**

**It's basically a different approach to the BK-5 cannon Trudy used in season 2 in the Me 262 episode. It's the third revision, because the second one added a muzzle brake (really, an unpleasant accident occurred…) and the third version added the carrying handle, a sling and recoil buffers. I really had fun inventing this cannon hee hee…**

**5 cm PzGr. 40 Armour-Piercing Composite Rigid – a historical tank round, used in the Puma AFV cannon**

SZF - Seitenzielfernrohr aka side mounted long-distance aiming sight, my little mod of a historical TFZ (Turmzielfernrohr - the turret mounted version)  


**Gespenst – Ghost in German**

**FFG-3 – kind of an asspull, but meh. Imagine a XX century airman's PIPBoy heh… Its name is an acronym – Flugzeugfernsteuerungsgerät-3 – Plane Radio Control Device-3**

**Bf 110 R 'Akuma' – yes, it's based on the Bf 110. Yes, it's a fictional revision. Yes, the engine is the prototype DB 628, but upgraded even further. Yes, the name means 'demon' and yes, Street Fighter. And yes, the climb and acceleration rates are asspulled… (but the altitude is kinda semi-truthful)**

**Startup sequence – I reaaaaally was under the influence of one YT vid here, just search for 'The Roar of the Tiger', a vid made by Tamiya (the Japanese model producer). It portrays hand cranking the only working King Tiger tank in a French museum. Mother of God, dem sounds… And yes, I know a tank engine sounds different than a plane engine. You can also search YT for the 'Tiger 131 hand crank' video.**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	16. Chapter 16 - Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 16 - Rest for the Wicked

Toshiro slowly approached for the landing. He slowed down to a crawl, landed softly and taxied to the hangar, slowly passing by the plane. The engines of his Striker gurgled softly on low revs, and as he approached the Launch Unit, he made a 180 degrees turn and docked safely. He then jumped out backwards on the platform, and put on his socks and shoes.

Everyone was looking at him with awe, as if a god descended upon them. The one to break the silence was Ursula:

"A magnificent display! The joint Fuso-Karlsland team has truly outdone themselves! And you yourself did greatly on your first flight, as if you trained somehow…"

"Well, thank you for the kind words." Toshiro answered obviously flattered "I was training on a broom under the eye of Major Sakamoto."

"A broom? Heehee, to think that such an old training method worked so well... Anyway, my work here is done; I have to go back to Neue Karlsland."

Ursula approached Toshiro and whispered to him:

"My sister told me how kind you were to her, thank you…" She smiled and blushed a little at the same time.

"No problem…" Toshiro whispered back

"Anyway… Here…" She picked up a yet unopened box and gave it to him. "A special something from our research lab."

Toshiro opened the box, and a pair of combat shoes with peculiar looking orange buckles.

"Those are not normal shoes, mind you. They are inlayed with a special material, so you do not have to wear socks, and if they can be removed or put on within a second, just by pulling the release. Oh, and there's a spare pair in another crate."

"Wow, thanks… That will surely speed up getting into the Striker for me.

Everyone laughed a bit at that remark.

"Well then, now I have to leave you guys, goodbye." Ursula said.

"Sissssyyyyy!" Erica ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Now now, Erica… Don't worry about me, I will be fine." She said with a smile.

Then she entered the plane through the ramp, and it closed. The plane's engines started to rev up; it gained speed and finally took off.

While everyone was watching the plane flying away, Toshiro was tinkering with his new shoes. He did a few jumps in place, and managed take of his shoes with a single motion before he landed. For now, he decided to keep them on.

When the plane finally went out of sight, the girls swarmed in on Toshiro's new equipment. Shirley and Lucchini were inspecting the Striker. Minna, Trude and Erica were looking at the cannon. Trude looked awe inspiring with that thing on her shoulder. Mio and Perrine were checking the MG. Eila desperately tried to keep up Sanya awake. Yoshika and Lynette came to Toshiro to check out the FFG-3.

"Wow, what a nice device!" Yoshika said.

Toshiro had a weird feeling down his bowels right now.

_Why do I feel such a strange sensation… As if, something was to happen… Something bad…_

As if by request, suddenly everyone's intercoms went mad:

"MAYDAY MAYDAY hzzz KARAWANE TWO UNDER ATTACK SOUTHEAS hzzzz REPEAT hzzzzzzzzz"

The transmission suddenly went silent.

"Karawane Two, come in, Karawane Two!" Minna shouted.

"Ursula..." Erica's face was already covered in tears.

"SHIT!" Toshiro shouted and rushed to his Striker.

He jumped of the Launch Unit, pulled his shoes of midair and landed in the Striker Unit. Almost immediately, the hangar was filled with the roar of the dual V12 engines. Toshiro turned his face to Trude. It was face to be feared of, angry and determined.

"Trude, throw me the cannon and a mag, NOW!" He shouted.

Without hesitation, Trude used her magic and threw the cannon at him. He caught it as if it was a twig. Immediately she threw a mag that was the size of a small tabletop. With a fluid motion, Toshiro caught it and inserted it onto the top of the cannon. He pressed the button on the right handle, and could hear the autoloaders whizz, a shell being picked up, the breech opened and the shell rammed in.

"Toshiro, wait!" Minna shouted. "Wait for us…"

"NO TIME! I WON'T LET THE NEUROI KILL ERICA'S SISTER!"

He revved up the engine and went off. Just after exiting the hangar, he flared up into the sky and turned southeast. After a few seconds, he was already at a speed of a thousand kilometers per hour.

_No! This isn't happening! I can't let this happen!_

After a minute, he saw the transport plane. It was maneuvering from the shots of a Neuroi, the exact same type that attacked the Akagi. The crew tried to fend it off with the onboard machine guns, but it was like a mosquito stinging an elephant. Thankfully, the plane was not emitting any smoke or fire.

Toshiro stopped midair, and aimed his cannon. He knew the wingspan of the plane, it was about 40 meters, and the Neuroi was exactly the same size. However, it was big enough to go off scale, so he didn't bother setting the correct distance. He braced himself, and while pressing the trigger he shouted:

"GO TO HELL YOU MO…"

The unearthly sound of the cannon firing made his foul language unheard of. The recoil was strong enough to push back Toshiro for a meter. The muzzle break dispersed the muzzle flash into three parts. A smoking casing was ejected with a hollow clang from the back part of the weapon.

The projectile flew with subsonic speed at the Neuroi, and it didn't stand a chance with the tungsten rod inside of it. The Neuroi was split apart around the center, and its core was shattered.

The enemy exploded into a burst of white flakes.

"Toshiro!" A voice shouted in the intercom.

He turned his head back and saw that the whole 501st was speeding to aid him.

"Come on all of you, we have to see if there are any wounded." Toshiro responded and rushed to the plane.

After a short while, he flew by the left side of the plane, and knocked on the door. Ursula herself opened it.

"Toshiro?! You shot down the Neuroi?!" She shouted, and then noticed the cannon. "Well, I see you put it into good use. Don't worry about us, miraculously only our radio got hit, but we can fix that on our way to Neue Karlsland."

"Sisssssyyyyy!" Erica caught up with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Erica! Stick close to Toshiro, and nobody will get hurt! Bye now, it's quite a draft here you know!"

She closed the door, and they flew off.

Erica suddenly hugged Toshiro and said:

"Thank you, bro…"

Toshiro patted her head and said:

"No worries, sis…"

They joined the rest of the group, and Toshiro couldn't defend himself from the ecstatic girls:

"You were so fast!" Shirley shouted.

"A perfect shot…" Lynne said.

"You've made both Karlsland and Fuso proud!" Trude shouted.

Toshiro backed out and said:

"Okay, okay, calm down all of you… I just did the right thing…" He said.

"Good job Toshiro, I would present you to a promotion, but not you are not in the Karlslandian army…" Minna said with a sad face.

"But I can!" Mio suddenly shouted "And I will, as soon as we land!"

"Well… I suppose I should thank you, Mio…" Toshiro said.

"No need, you earned it more than enough. Besides, imagine the publicity stunt that the top brass can pull thanks to you. But now, everyone, back to base!"

"Understood!" Everyone shouted.

Thus, they all slowly flied back to the base. Midway, Shirley flew up to him and asked:

"Hey… Toshiro… Ummm… Can you manage staying subsonic for a little while longer?"

"Well... It really is tempting to cross the line, if I have to be honest… Hearing that I could even go over two thousand kilometers per hour… And there is the small possibility I would go overboard if the situation really needed it…"

"Well… I have a deal for you… If you let me be the first one to cross speed of sound… I-I-I'll make it worthwhile for you…" She said while blushing madly.

"Tempting… I already gave you my promise, but that gives me additional motivation. Fine, I'll bite."

"Thanks!" Shirley shouted with a smile, and returned into formation.

After a while, they all landed safely in the base. Toshiro docked in the Launch Unit, but since his cannon was so big, he just leaned it over the Launch Unit.

_As if anything short of me, Trude and an earthquake could move it…_

He jumped out of his Striker, put on his new shoes and went into the castle.

While he was walking down the corridor, he saw some men looking like carpenters, with planks, tools and other stuff. He walked up to the oldest one of them and asked:

"Excuse me, were you the workers that made a room upstairs?"

"Why yes indeed, and we just finished it. Whoever will be living there is in for a nice surprise! Oh, young lad, could you pass on these room keys to the Commander, my old bones have enough for today." The old said man and gave Toshiro two keys.

"Sure, I'll personally make sure that the keys will reach Minna."

_Keys? From what I remember, NOBODY in this base has a lock in their room! Interesting…_

"Good lad, cheerio!" He said and went on.

Toshiro grasped the keys, and without further ado, he rushed to his new room, skipping three steps at every stair. When he arrived before the door, his heart was pounding. He inserted the key in the lock, turned it until he felt it wouldn't go any more, and opened the door.

The whole room had white tapestry with red mountain decals, and it was about forty percent bigger than the rooms of the girls. There were three big windows, and he even noticed two skylights in the ceiling, because the room was just under the roof. He would also see the beams of the roof, but they were also painted white. The bed was in the corner on the right, and it was fit for a king. It also had a nightstand with a lamp on it. On the left side, there was a big closet that would make every woman jealous. He could also see a big chest, and a mirror. The whole floor was covered in a fluffy red carpet.

He approached the chest, but it was locked, so he tried the second key he got. It turned with ease, but when he opened it, he saw nothing in it. He closed the chest, and went to the wardrobe, and to his discontent, it was also empty. Suddenly he did remember something, and went to the mirror.

Before he could do anything with it, someone knocked on the already opened door. It was Minna, accompanied by Trude, wielding all the papers from Ursula, and Erica with the astrology book he misplaced yet again.

"So I see you already let yourself in, Toshiro?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I must confess, my curiosity overcame me… Nevertheless, the room… Magnificent…"

"I'm glad that you like it, the army paid the expenses, so you should return the favor by fighting like a legend."

"So be it." Toshiro said. "Oh, pardon girls, but I wanted to see something in the mirror, a second."

He walked before the mirror, and activated his magic. What he saw made him break a cold sweat, but he was somewhat prepared for this occasion.

"So this is how it looks… It I didn't know this is me in the mirror…" He muttered.

Suddenly the girls approached him, Minna from the left, Trude from the right, and Erica stood before him.

"Yes, this is how the eyes look. They were really scary the first time I saw them, but now I know that they are attached to the most kind hearted person I ever met." Minna said with melancholy in her voice.

"I first saw those eyes when I fought you the first time. I was so riled up that I didn't even mind them… It only occurred to me later, when we were sitting on the stairs…" Trude said with a little guilt.

"When you woke me up back then, and I saw those eyes flashing through that mask, I almost got a heart attack. But after it got all cleared up, I knew that man behind those eyes is trustworthy and good." Erica said while blushing a little.

And so they gazed at that peculiar sight: an almost two meter tall man with demonic eyes was surrounded by three girls, and they were all looking in one mirror.

Everyone would remember that sight for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**No notes here…**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**

**Brace yourselves! The next chapter is slightly over 7k words!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Katharsis

Chapter 17 - Catharsis

After the girls left his room, Toshiro stored the equipment documentation in the chest.

_I'll read that stuff after I finish the astrology book._

He decided to try out his new bed, and laid down on it for a while.

_This bed is really comfortable… I already feel… slee…_

Toshiro opened his eyes and he saw that it was already dark outside.

_Crap, I drifted away just like that… Hmmm… Since its night already, why don't I test that night vision thingie on my new cannon… Nah… That noise would wake the dead and kill them again… I think I'll just go for a stroll outside…_

Toshiro crawled down from his bed and slowly went down outside. On the first floor, he met Sanya, going in the direction of the hangar entrance.

"Hey there, Sanya! Are you going on your night patrol?" Toshiro asked.

"Hi Toshiro… Yes it's that time already" She replied with her usual humbleness.

"Good… Might as well walk with you to the hangar, since I'm struggling on what to do…"

"Oh… Thanks…" She replied shyly.

They went into the hangar, but before Sanya jumped into her Striker Toshiro said:

"Hey Sanya, wait a second please."

"Huh?"

Toshiro went to his Striker and grabbed the cannon. He pulled it up to his shoulder, went to the fuse box of the hangar and flipped the breaker. The whole hangar went dark, and the only light source now was the moon outside. Thanks to his magic, he could see quite a bit more than he could, as he was still 'normal', but not much more.

"Toshiro? What are you doing?" She asked a little scared.

"Testing something out."

He looked through the cannon's sights, and pressed a button. The sights blinked and the world went green. He could see everything in the hangar, although the view was a bit fuzzy and there was some static.

"Hey, Sanya, I can see you."

"Oh? Are your eyes that good?"

"No, no... Come to me, and I'll show you."

"Okay…"

He could see that Sanya is coming to him slow and steady. When she was close, he extended his arm to her, and she grabbed it.

"You have nice eyes, Sanya"

"Well, the sudden change from light to dark sort of ruined my night vision, but I was using your eyes as a beacon heehee…" She laughed slightly.

"Riiiiight… Forgot about that… Anyway…" Toshiro placed the cannon on his left shoulder, and crouched "Okay, find the gun sight on the cannon, and look through them."

"Okay." She said.

Toshiro could feel that she is looking for it in the dark, and that she found it.

"Woooooow… Everything is visible..."

"Maybe someday science will advance to such an extent, that you will have portable night vision devices… Okay, had enough? I don't want to stall your patrol..."

"Yes… Thank you Toshiro, it was nice of you to let me witness such a miracle."

"Oh shush... I'm blushing already…"

"Heehee…"

Toshiro put down the cannon carefully, and turned on the power to the hangar. The metal-halide lamps slowly started to warm up, giving of a faint blue glow first.

Sanya jumped into her Striker Unit, retrieved her bazooka and flew away into the moonlit sky.

Toshiro decided that he would take a bath. On the way over there, he bumped into Minna, who was carrying a sign and towel.

"Funny to meet you just now. Here, a towel for you" She passed a towel to him. "And this… Come on to the bath entrance and I will explain."

At the bath entrance, she set up the sign in front of it. The sign said:

GIRLS BATHING, TOSHIRO STAY OUT OR ELSE!

"Hah… Impressive…" Toshiro said.

"That's not all." Minna said and flipped the sign.

On the other side, the sign said:

TOSHIRO BATHING, GIRLS STAY OUT OR ELSE!

"How convenient…" Toshiro muttered. "So, can I take a dip now? Uninterrupted, if possible?" He asked with a tad of sarcasm.

"Why yes, just wait a second and I will see if the coast is clear."

Minna went into the bath, and after a minute, she came out saying:

"All clear, you can take a bath with clear conscience."

"Thanks, Minna." Toshiro flipped the sign to the appropriate side and went in. He took a long bath, uninterrupted by naked ninja girls or anything.

He decided to make it an early day, and went asleep soon.

Waking up around 0500, he took his usual run around the airstrip. Mio was doing her usual sword training; Sanya landed perfectly this time, and even waved to him. After the jog, he went to the hangar, and did some workout with his 'weights'.

After that, he went to lie down under a tree.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Lucchini suddenly shouted from up the tree.

"Oh hey there, Francesca. Just wanted to take some z's here, since it's so peaceful here…"

"Don't mind me!" She responded and went back to sleep.

Toshiro quickly drifted away.

He felt that someone is shaking him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Erica looking down on him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey bro, its breakfast time, come on."

"Oh… I must have took a nap here…" Toshiro stood up slowly and looked up. "Hey, Francesca, food time!" He shouted.

"Mmmhhmm… Food? Weeeee!" She shouted with joy and jumped down.

They all went to the dining room together. Only Trude was there, and Yoshika with Lynne were cooking. Toshiro could see that Trude was somewhat under the weather.

She was wandering around the table like a living corpse, picking up utensils.

A dialogue could be heard in the kitchen annex between Lynne and Yoshika:

"Hey, Yoshika, did you hear? Supposedly they mobilized the whole Kauhava base to find a missing child." Lynne said.

"Wow, they do operations like that, too? That's amazing!" Yoshika said surprised.

"Yeah, and just for one child." Lynne said.

"But if you can't save individual people, then it's impossible to save everyone." Yoshika said proudly.

"That's right." Lynne replied.

Suddenly Trude started talking:

"Save everyone, huh? That's just a fantasy..."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yoshika asked.

"No… I was just talking to myself…" She said and walked away.

Soon everyone was here, and they were picking from the various Fuso foods Yoshika and Lynne made. Toshiro sat besides Trude, Erica by his right side, Minna to the left. The rest of the girls sat on the opposite side of the table. After a while, almost everyone had their plates empty, except for Trude.

Minna probably saw that something's wrong, and asked Trude:

"Hey, Trude, what's with the long face? Is everything all right?"

Erica joined into the conversation.

"Hey Trudy, you don't look hungry."

"That's not true!" She replied angrily.

"You always say things like 'a true soldier has to eat to be strong' and stuff, but now you didn't even take a nibble."

As if trying to counter those words, she took a bite of the rice she had, and after chewing it down, she looked briefly at the kitchen.

_What is with her today? Did something happen? I've never seen her so down like that…_

Suddenly Lucchini shouted:

"Seconds!"

"Oh, right, I'm coming!" Yoshika shouted from the kitchen and rushed to her. "Oh... Miss Barkhorn… Um… Don't you like that?"

Trude picked her plate up with a grim face, left it at the kitchen counter and left without a word.

_Enough is enough._

Toshiro stood up, bowed and said:

"Please excuse me."

He went after Trude on the corridor. She was standing before a window.

"Trude, what's going on?"

She turned back to Toshiro and with a concerned face, she said:

"It's nothing..."

"If you call not eating the delicious food that Yoshika made, and bitching about like a little child, than we have a problem here."

"It's because… Well… I had a nightmare today... It was the day we were evacuating my hometown… I was fighting the Neuroi… And then… then... I saw Chris crying in the middle of the street."

Barkhorn was close to tears, but Toshiro had to ask that question:

"I understand your concern for your little sister, but why are you putting it out on Yoshika?"

"It's… because she's so similar to her… Her height, her attitude, her hair…"

Toshiro placed his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Don't worry Trude, everything will be all right…" The smile on his face faded away and his familiar's eyes came about. "But please, keep Yoshika out of it, or I'll punch you back into last month." He nudged her slightly in the arm with his fist.

"Hah… Okay, I'll try, but don't expect me to jump around and sprinkle flower petals…"

"I'm okay with that, haha"

_I have the feeling that she is insincere with me. She said the truth about Chris, but I think I'll yet see what she's capable of…_

"Okay, now I wanted to have a sparring with Erica in half an hour or so, so if you'd excuse me…"

"Sure, go ahead."

She went into the direction of the hangar door. Soon people started to pour out of the dining room.

Everyone went their way, except for Minna, who approached Toshiro:

"How is Trude now?"

"She should be fine, although I think something is eating here from the inside in a far greater magnitude than she told me?"

"And what exactly did she tell you?"

"I'll tell you later, first I want to watch her sparring with Erica, and think it through."

"Okay, but don't take too long, we need to have here combat ready ASAP."

"Sure, Minna."

He waited a few minutes staring in the window, without a trace of a thought in his mind. After he snapped out of this trance, he went to the hangar, because in his efforts to procrastinate, he remembered that the mag in his cannon is one round short.

After arriving at the hangar, he opened the crate. Inside were tightly packed rectangular canisters. Toshiro pulled out one, and opened the lid. There were four cartridges in the canister. He took out a single shell out of a crate. The black pointy projectile with a tungsten-carbide core could probably shoot through a concrete wall with ease. It had around forty centimeters in length, so it could probably be used as a makeshift club when needed. He went to the cannon, pushed the mag release, pulled out the mag and jammed in the shell.

_What if I load a shell into the breach, and reload the mag after that? That one shell could be useful… But yeah… I was taught not to store loaded weapons… Maybe a rifle or pistol could be a negligible misconduct, but a tank cannon? No…_

So he just put the mag back in without further modifications, but didn't press the autoloader button.

After that, he chose to jump into the dining room once again, but it was empty. Fortunately, he found some natto leftovers, which he quickly devoured. Having nothing else to do, he went into a small courtyard.

He simply sat right in the center of the entrance, and listened to the water flowing through a small culvert. It reminded him about the river he always was fishing in while he was in Fuso. The flowing water always calmed him down, and the fish he caught could always help him and his mother survive another day.

Toshiro was pulled out of his stroll through Memory Lane by the voice of Yoshika:

"Hey, Toshiro, are you all right?"

He turned his head around, and saw that Yoshika and Lynne had baskets with freshly done laundry.

"Oh, yeah, I was just spacing out here, nothing to worry about…"

"Toshiro, you shouldn't sit on the cold stone, you'll get sick." Lynne said with care.

"Oh, well, I've heard that it rather concerns girls…"

Both the girls blushed, and passed him. They started to hang the laundry and chatting, but Toshiro wasn't interested in girls small talk.

After a few minutes, Erica and Trude soared over the courtyard, much to the amusement of Yoshika. Toshiro stood up, and at the same time, he heard the voice of Minna from his right:

"So, Toshiro… About Trude…"

He looked at Minna and said:

"I don't think I should…"

"You better damn well tell us, it's a matter of our integrity and combat potential."

It wasn't Minna, it was Mio that said it from his left side.

"Ehh… You want to take me in a crossfire? Fine… Come closer, I don't want the girls to hear." He whispered, and they drew closer to themselves. "Minna, did you see how Chris looks?"

"Why yes, I was in the hospital when she got injured, why are you asking?"

"Well, look at Yoshika, and compare the two."

She looked at him surprised, but soon focused her sight on Yoshika, which was looking at the flight shenanigans of Trude and Erica. After a few seconds, her eyes grew wider, and she had to cover her mouth not to let out a loud gasp.

"She… She looks almost like Chris…"

"You understand now? Yoshika is the embodiment of her Trude's failure to protect her little sister. Moreover, to add insult to injury, she had a nightmare involving Chris tonight… "

"Oh my…" Minna gasped.

"We must try to get her into shape; she's one of our aces. And, don't take this personally; you can't exactly step up to her in terms of experience and shot down count, right Toshiro?" Mio said.

"Well, my first Neuroi was just a fluke, and the second one… well, I would probably rip it apart bare handed if I had to… But I agree, Trude must return amongst the living, or we will have a problem."

"Maybe we should pair Yoshika and Trude together, what do you guys think?" Minna said.

"Good idea." Mio said.

"I really don't like the sound of this, but it seems that it's our only hope…" Toshiro said with a resigned voice.

"Then it's settled" The Major said. "Miyafuji, Bishop, finish doing the laundry and it's training time!" She shouted at the girls.

The girls jumped up, scared at the sudden outburst from the Major, but they turned back and with a single "Yes ma'am" they rushed back inside.

"What should I do now?" Toshiro asked.

"Go squeeze of a few rounds at the firing range, we had it rebuilt. Just don't shoot the cannon!"

"Affirmative!" Toshiro said with a smile and went to the hangar for a weapon. He picked up the Type 99 he got from Ursula.

_Now this should be fun…_

He picked up two ammo boxes and he suddenly remembered about that fancy ammo backpack. He picked it up from its crate, and fastened the strap that went through the chest. With no help, he put the two ammo boxes in their designated slots, and went on to the firing range.

Upon arriving and positioning himself detached one box from the backpack, attached it to the gun's side, pulled out the belt and proceeded to load it. After he finished, he activated his full magic power and started shooting without stopping, the whole belt at one time. The barrel got red, but the recoil was inexistent, at least compared to the Boys, but Toshiro now had more experience, thanks to the training with Mio.

_It kind of reminds me of that time on the Akagi… But now I don't have cover my face… Heh… Good times.. Ah… I'll save the ammo, no need to use the gun too much either. Or maybe I'll shoot the second box off in a while…_

He put the machine gun on his shoulder and went back to the hangar. He saw that the girls had been running laps under the keen eye of Mio, and he saw that Perrine was leaning across crates and observing them, flashing her white panties from under the pantyhose.

_Well, a bit of small talk won't hurt anyone…_

Toshiro leaned over the crates and said:

"Mio is really giving them hell, don't you think?"

If Perrine had the gaze of a Medusa, Toshiro would probably be already a lump of rock.

"It's Major Sakamoto! Even I don't call her by her first name although…" She shouted but interrupted herself and became red on her face.

"Hey, it's not my problem that you can't express your feelings to Mio in the first place, and besides…" Toshiro didn't finish, because Perrine was already rushing into the hangar.

_Oh the irony… She likes Mio, but she can't tell her that… Maybe I'll get through to Perrine, but I feel that I have to wait a bit…_

Perrine's little show turned Mio's attention to Toshiro. She walked up to him and said:

"Oh, good that you are here Toshiro, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Mio, fire away."

"What would you recommend to improve the awful stamina of the girls there? They are literally out of breath just after a few laps…"

"Well… They should train regularly… However, if I were to make their lives miserable… I would tell them to run with extra weights…"

She took a glance at him, at his machine gun, that at him again:

"Could you lend me your MG?"

"Sure… Wait, you can't be serious?"

"I am. It will not only strengthen their lower bodies, it will also improve their arm strength!" She said proudly.

"Ugh… Fine, here…" Toshiro handed over the Type 99 to Mio "But don't bust it."

Mio turned around and yelled at the girls:

"Miyafuji! Bishop! Get over here!"

Both the girls ran with the rest of their strength. After stopping, they were gasping and panting for a minute.

"Listen up, from now on, you will run with this MG in your hand as added weight. One of you will run one lap with it, then the second one and so on."

The girls both made a face like they were forsaken by every god in the universe, but Mio didn't even give them time to speak and shouted:

"No but's! You first Miyafuji, go!" She threw her the MG, but the accumulated fatigue and it's weight made her lose her balance and fall over.

"Um… Mio, I believe the girls are half-dead thanks to your extensive workout program..." Toshiro said.

"What are you saying? They are still full of ener…" She stopped because Lynne just fell down tired "Well, I suppose you are right… Hey girls, ten minute break and back to work!"

"Yeees…" They both said down from the ground.

"I'll be going then." Toshiro said.

He went to the hangar, and dropped his backpack by his Launch Unit. Then he went up to his room and decided to read through that astrology book. He read it for a few long hours, when suddenly someone came knocking.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened, and Yoshika and Lynne entered, both dressed in aprons.

"Wooooooahhh…" They both gasped in admiration.

Toshiro closed his book, and took an upright position.

"Oh hi you two, nice room, huh?"

"It's beautiful…" Yoshika said.

"So stylish…" Lynne added.

"Well, it looks like the army can care of their soldiers, heh… What brings you two here?"

"Oh, we have a debriefing tea party down at the terrace, Minna told us to fetch you."

"Debriefing tea party… Work and pleasure in one… Okay, lead the way!" Toshiro gave out an energetic shout and followed the girls.

They arrived at the terrace, where everyone was already gathered. There were five round, white tables there, each with a stack of fine cakes.

Lucchini was sitting with Shirley, Sanya with Eila, Erica with Trude had a chair free, Mio with Minna and Perrine was sitting alone with two chairs free.

_I'll think I'll sit by Erica then, I hope Trude doesn't have a proximity detonator set to explode when I get close, heh…_

Toshiro took his seat, and Erica immediately asked him:

"Want some tea, bro?"

_I heard how people behave during a tea in Britannia, I wonder if I can behave at least half as good…_

"Why yes, dear sister. I would be glad if you poured me some of this glorious drink into this exquisite cup." He said with a mocking elegant tone.

Erica turned her head, not knowing what's going on, but then she made a smile and said:

"Why yes, dear brother, I'm honored to serve you, please, have a sip" She said imitating Toshiro, and poured the tea in his cup.

Toshiro took the cup with his right hand, left his pinky finger upwards, and silently took a sip.

"By Jove! Marvelous tea!"

Both he and Erica snickered silently, but Trude was still looking like if she wanted to vanish from the face of the Earth.

Minna stood up and started talking:

"Alright everyone, according to Command we will be assaulting a Neuroi the day after tomorrow, so please use this day as an opportunity to rest and refresh yourselves."

She sat down, and started drinking her own tea. Suddenly, a loud slurp was to be heard from the table with Yoshika.

"My God, what a barbarian…" Perrine sighed aloud.

"Hey, Perrine." Toshiro immediately intervened, but didn't change his 'gentleman at tea' stance.

"What?!" She asked angrily.

"In Fuso it is polite to slurp tea or noodles, because that way you show your respect to the cook. So a lesson for you for the future: if you don't know a different culture, you either do a POLITE remark or shut the hell up." He said with a neutral voice, and sipped some tea quietly.

Everyone was stunned by his remark, and Perrine was speechless.

Toshiro finished his tea, took a slice of cake, stood up and bowed in the direction of Perrine:

"Milady will pardon me, but this plebeian from a barbarian country wishes not to disturb milady with his presence." He said and left the terrace.

_Checkmate bitch. If you have any higher feelings, you will come to talk to me…_

He went up to his room, ate the cake and resumed his book reading. Just after a mere few minutes he could hear a silent knock to his door.

"Come in." Toshiro said with an emotionless voice.

As he thought, Perrine was the one who came to him. But not the high and mighty Perrine, only a simple girl, that looked like she did something wrong and came for punishment to his father. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you want to talk with me, sit." He said and showed her a spot besides him.

She slowly walked to the bed and sat beside him.

"So, Perrine, what would be your problem? Toshiro Life Consulting LLC is open for business."

"I… I… Wanted to apologize…"

"To who? To me? I hardly believe you did something wrong to me personally… I would rather beg Yoshika for forgiveness…"

"No… By insulting Yoshika, I didn't know that it was a culture thing… And that somehow insulted you and…"

"And the Major?"

"Yes…" Tears started to flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry about the Major. I somehow approve that she's your role model, but you should already know that she's hard as a rock, hell, I think that If she was hit with a steel girder it would just bend. But please be more considerate about Yoshika… She's a half-orphan just like me, and I know how hard it is without you picking on her… You probably know many fancy, aristocratic things like Latin, fencing, horse riding, etiquette, but I don't know if you possess the knowledge on how to make friends…" Toshiro stopped his monologue for a second and continued. "You know what? I won't impose making friends or anything between you and Yoshika, do whatever you like, but in a way I won't know about. In time, you will understand each other better." He stopped again and looked down. "And I'm sorry for that little scene, but mother taught me that I should always do what's just… I just have my own way of expressing it…"

"Sure… Don't mention it… I admire your strong sense of justice" She gave of a soft smile and extended her hand to him. "Peace?"

Toshiro took her hand gently and said:

"Peace. Now go to hell, I want to read my book haha!"

"Oh you! Hahahaha!"

They both laughed for a while, and Perrine left his room.

He read his book, until sundown, when he heard a knock on his door:

"Enter." He said.

Lucchini and Shirley stormed in.

"Hey, Toshiro! Nice room you got here! I wish I had such a big room, so I could have more space to repair stuff…"

Lucchini was hugging the rug and moaning "Ohhh… What a comfy rug…"

"So, what brings you two here?" Toshiro asked.

"Ah, yes, there's a meeting downstairs, payday!" Shirley said.

"Payday already? Well, I might as well haul my sorry butt downstairs…"

The three of them went downstairs to the dining room. He saw Trude, Minna, Mio, Perrine, and Yoshika was pouring water into glasses.

Toshiro sat down and said:

"Hey Yoshika, mind getting a glass for me too? The reading is really getting me thirsty…"

"Oh, okay."

While Yoshika has gone for a glass, Minna approached Toshiro.

"Here, Toshiro" She gave him a brown envelope. "Your biweekly pay, with half deducted and sent to your mother in Fuso, and the fee for the candy for Erica."

"Thanks, Minna" He said and opened the envelope.

Inside he found seven one-pound bills with green print on them, issued by the Bank of Britannia. There was also a bill with blue print, issued by the Britannian Military Authority. It was worth ten shillings.

"Wow, this money looks nice, but it doesn't match to our Yen notes… Now I need a wallet or something…"

"Thought of it already" Minna said and took out a red leather wallet from her pocket. "Karlsland production, it might outlive us." She said with a smile and threw it to him.

"Thanks again, Minna. Hey, don't you have a safe in your pocket?" He said with a smile.

"Oh shush you, haha." Minna laughed.

Toshiro opened the wallet, stashed the money in, and put the wallet into his left pocket.

"Now, Trude… Should I do the same as always?"

"Yeah…"

"Shouldn't you keep some of the money with you? Just for emergency?"

"I get everything I need from the army. I don't need anything else…"

_Is she sending her money to her family?_

Minna gave up on her and went to Yoshika, which was still looking for a glass.

"Hey, Miyafuji, come here for a second" She said.

"Oh?"

"This is your pay, ten pound sterling."

"Oh, thanks…"

_She probably didn't know the current exchange rate for the yen now, which was about 20:1. Those ten pounds she had in that envelope could feed a small village through a month…_

"Is this all, Minna? I was just reading about the Sommerliche Dreieck, and you know…"

"Yes, you can go, but there will be an occasion for you to bathe in half an hour or so, so don't get too much immersed into that book."

"Sure, will do. And I hope you'll put that sign to use, heh..."

With that, he walked away to his room, and resumed his reading.

"_Das Sommerliches Dreieck ist eine einfache, jedoch markante Sternenkonstellation am nördlichen Sternenhimmel. Es ist kein offizielles Sternbild im Sinne der IAU sondern ein Asterismus. In den Sommermonaten ist es die auffälligste Konstellation im Zenit._

_Das Sommerliches Dreieck ist im Sommer der Nordhemisphäre am Nachthimmel kurz nach Sonnenuntergang schon in der Dämmerung in südlicher Richtung sichtbar. Die Formation besteht aus den Sternen_

_Wega in der Leier_

_Deneb im Schwan_

_Altair (auch Atair genannt) im Adler…"_

_I remember now that there's a festival back in Fuso, celebrated on the 7__th__ of July. It was called Tanabata, and I believe it was about the stars Vega and Altair meeting together. According to tradition, it's about two lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi, being separated by the Milky Way, and them being possible to only meet on the 7__th__ day of the seventh month…_

_Interesting… I have to spot it out sometimes… I wonder how much time has passed? I must procure a watch sometime soon, but for now, I'll just go to the bath. Oh crap, I don't have a towel again… If only..._

Toshiro's internal monologue was interrupted by somebody knocking:

"Come in,"

It was Minna, with a towel.

"Hey, I thought you could use a towel, since you still don't have one,"

"Oh, thanks. I'll go to the bath and see if I can take a dip,"

"I'll go with you, just in case,"

They went downstairs, and as they approached the entrance, they saw that the sign was on the 'girls' side.

"Well, I'll have to squat here and wait for an opening."

Suddenly they heard an argument from inside:

"Miyafuji! Just how insensitive of a person are you actually?!" The voice of Perrine shouted.

"Huh?"

"Today is the very last straw! You give us rotten beans for breakfast, you put a mop in my face, you slurp while sipping your tea, and to top it off, you take a bath with the Major! You... Raccoon-dog!"

Toshiro couldn't hear the rest, because he was boiling inside. He turned his face to Minna and said:

"Minna, hold me or I'll scalp her and use that pretty blonde hair as a mop in the lavatory…"

"Ok, calm down Toshiro, I'll settle this with my authority."

Minna entered the bath and after a second Toshiro heard her voice:

"Now, now, that's enough, fighting is prohibited here. If you do it again, your punishment will be… one week of toilet cleaning." She paused for a second. "Well, what are your answers?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Very well then, dismissed."

Minna returned to Toshiro and said:

"See, this is what you can do when you are a respected leader." She smiled.

"Yeah… Well then, I'll just wait here…"

Toshiro sat on the ground, and let time fly by him. Yoshika and Perrine went out of the bath first, then it was time for Mio.

"All free." She said, and flipped the sign.

Toshiro took a long bath, and almost fell asleep. Afterwards, he just went to his room and turned in for the night early.

The next day.

The day started as usual for Toshiro: wake up, jogging, work out, procrastinating until breakfast and said breakfast.

After that, Mio announced that Barkhorn, Miyafuji, Bishop, Clostermann and Akayama are to go to the hangar immediately. After a brief walk, they all stood in line in the back of the hangar.

Mio stood before them and started talking:

"Today we will be doing formation flight training. My wingman will be Lynne."

"Yes ma'am" Lynne responded.

"Perrine, your wingman will be Toshiro."

"Yes ma'am." They both responded.

"That leaves us with Trude, whose wingman will be Miyafuji."

Yoshika looked stumped for a while, but Mio quickly pulled her out of daydreaming.

"Miyafuji, where is your response?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!"

"The duty of a wingman is to follow their leader, nothing else. If she changes direction, you do the same, if she tells you to fire, fire!"

"Yes ma'am!" The wingmen responded.

"The duty of the leader is to keep her eye on the enemy and to relay information to her wingman, so all you have to do is listen and follow her."

"Yes ma'am!" The wingmen responded again.

"What are you waiting for? To arms!"

They all took their weapons and equipped their Strikers. Toshiro saw this as an occasion to test his load capacity, so he loaded the ammo backpack to its maximum capacity, being four cannon mags and four ammo belts within boxes. He took the FFG-3, strapped it on his hand and turned it on. He also loaded both his weapons, and took the MG in his left hand, and the cannon in the right, both supported by their respective slings.

"Toshiro, are you sure you can handle that?" Mio asked.

"Don't worry, I'll manage" He replied.

With all that gear, he jumped into his Striker Unit, and revved the engine. He took a look around, and was waiting for a 'go' signal. Mio nodded and shouted:

"Go!"

They all started simultaneously, and flew into the sky in sync.

After a minute, the leaders formed a double-line formation with Mio at the beginning, and Toshiro at the end.

"A formation of two aircrafts is called a 'Rotte', and two 'Rotten' are a 'Schwarm'. I don't think that there's a designation for three 'Rotten' but we probably fall under a 'Gruppe'."

"Yes ma'am" The wingmen answered.

"Today's training will be all about evading, so both Barkhorn's and Clostermann's team will be chasing me and Lynne."

After a few seconds, Mio poked in her ear and said:

"Hey, Barkhorn, do you hear me?" Mio asked.

"I can hear you fine." She responded.

"Okay, Lynne, on me!" Mio said to Lynne, and they both made a sharp dive.

"Newbie, let's go." Trude said to Yoshika and they followed Mio and Lynne.

"You think you are up to this, Toshiro?" Perrine asked.

"Don't you remember? I could probably make circles around them."

"Don't get too cocky, follow me."

Just when Toshiro was about to dive, he heard the raid siren from the base. There were also signal flares being fired.

"Enemy attack!" Mio yelled.

"The enemy?!" Yoshika gasped.

"It can't be!" Trude said.

"Oh, the enemy!" Lynne said.

"And it was so peaceful…" Perrine said.

Mio started listening to her transponder and after a few seconds, she shouted:

"It's the Neuroi! It entered the east grid, sector 07, altitude 15,000 feet!"

Mio flew up, and everyone followed her.

After a while, Mio muttered something to herself:

"The Neuroi are starting to fall out of their usual pattern lately, what's going on…"

Soon Minna joined the team and said:

"I heard there was some activity in Karlsland, but I don't know the details."

"Karlsland!" Trude gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked.

"No, it's nothing…" Trude said and looked down.

"Okay, change of formation, Miyafuji will be my wingman, Perrine will go to Barkhorn, and Toshiro will be a freelancer above us."

After a few seconds, Mio took her eye patch of and shouted:

"Enemy sighted!"

"Barkhorn's unit, move in" Minna ordered. "Toshiro, cover them from above"

"Roger." They both said.

"Miyafuji, follow me." Mio ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika responded and followed her wobbling a little.

The Neuroi looked like a cigar, with a three-armed windmill in its mid-section, and stabilizing fins in the rear.

They all swarmed him, shooting their guns to no avail. The only one that could do some damage was Toshiro, but although he fired as fast as his cannon allowed, the holes he punched through closed almost instantly. He reloaded his first mag, but didn't load the first shell yet.

Meanwhile Trude was flying around and shooting it like a berserker.

"She is pushing herself too much today!" Minna shouted "Look, shoot where Trude grazed the enemy!"

"Roger!" Lynne replied.

Lynne shot the enemy and made quite a mess. The Neuroi shrieked, and fired off a barrage of beams at Trude and Perrine. Luckily, they had their shields.

"You're too close, Barkhorn!" Mio said.

Suddenly something bad happened. Trude was shot at with a beam, but she evaded it, allowing Perrine to be hit in her shield. The sudden impact threw her off balance, and she rammed her back into Trude's back.

Suddenly time slowed down for Toshiro. He saw the Neuroi firing a beam at Trude from surprise. She put up a small shield but it was too late.

_Trude…_

One of the beams cut her MG in half, and another one pierced her chest. She was falling down like a feather in slow motion, spraying blood from her wound.

_Trude!_

The time flow resumed for Toshiro, and Trude was now falling down like a rock.

"TRUDE!" He roared with such might that the shout was almost visible.

He rushed with immense speed to save her. Yoshika and Perrine were closer, but nothing could match his subsonic speed. He caught her just fifty meters above ground, and slowly hovered down on a clearing.

Yoshika and Perrine soon caught up to him. He placed her carefully on the grass. Yoshika pulled off her uniform, and there it was, a gashing wound just right above the heart.

"It's all my fault! What should I do?!" Perrine was standing above her panicking.

"She is bleeding." Yoshika said with resolve. "We can't move her, or it will surely get worse. I have to try to heal her here."

"Please! Save her!" Perrine shouted in panick.

Yoshika started using her healing magic. Only a dim light would be seen.

"Nice and steady… Concentrate…" She muttered to herself.

The magic suddenly got more intensive. Toshiro looked up into the sky, and saw that the enemy stopped flying forward, and placed itself vertically. It was firing beams wildly, Perrine caught a few shots, and Toshiro deflected one.

Trude suddenly awakened and said:

"Get away from me… If you stay here, the enemy will surely kill you… Forget about me, and use that power on the enemy…"

"No, I will save you! We are comrades! I want to protect as many people as I can!"

"Defeat the enemy…" Trude said.

Toshiro suddenly did something that nobody could predict: he grabbed Yoshika from behind and threw her back.

"What's the matter?!" She shouted angrily.

"Don't you see? Trude wants to give up already. Moreover, I will gladly enable it! Go and abandon your friends… Abandon the whole squadron… Abandon Britannia… Abandon Karlsland… Abandon the whole world if you'd like… But heed my words, Trude: you'd better start praying to every god high and low that there is no afterlife. Because if there is, and after this is over, I will defy the gods, pierce the heavens, and scour the depths of hell, and I will find you, AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU'LL WITNESS THE EXTINCTION OF THE DINOSAURS FROM THE FIRST ROW! I WILL DO IT WITH FULL PREJUDICE, BECAUSE YOU WILL ALSO ABANDON YOUR LITTLE SISTER, YOU IDIOT! THE LITTLE SISTER YOU FOUGHT FOR ALL THESE YEARS! THE ONLY FAMILY THAT YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"I….I…I…" Trude was shedding tears. "I want to live… I want to live for my sister!" She shouted suddenly.

"Yoshika, now!" Toshiro shouted.

She immediately started to heal her, but Trude was fading away.

"Oh no you don't!" Toshiro shouted and put his hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

The healing magic suddenly sparked with blinding brightness. The wound on Trude's chest started to close fast, but suddenly the Neuroi started charging its beam for a devastating attack.

Toshiro stood up, leaving Yoshika to heal Trude. He went to Perrine, who was frightened and said in an emotionless tone:

"Go away; you'll be bothering me now"

"But…"

"GO!"

Toshiro's face had changed. The scaly pattern on it was now visible. Perrine almost jumped out of fear, but moved away. Just as the Neuroi was about to fire his beam, Toshiro shouted into the sky:

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The beam got fired, but hit a shield of an unprecedented diameter. He withheld the force of the shot, but the shockwave that occurred swept Perrine and Yoshika from their feet. Toshiro deactivated the shield, and turned around. Trude was slowly standing up. She was holding one of her MG's and Yoshika's Type 99.

"What, you want to go into battle like that again?"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes, you are barely standing. And akimbo MG's? Pfff… See that puppy?" Toshiro pointed at his cannon. "I'll let you fire that, but not alone."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Trust me, it'll be fun."

Toshiro picked up the cannon and said:

"Stand still."

"What? Why…"

Toshiro approached her from behind. He put the cannon on her right shoulder, placed her left hand on the handle with the trigger, and the right one on the autoloader button handle.

"What are you planning to do?!" She asked scared.

"Tandem shooting."

He grabbed the carrying handle of the cannon with his right hand, grabbed Trude under her breasts firmly and suddenly started ascending at an amazing rate.

"Woooah!" She screamed.

He brought them up on the same altitude as the enemy, about a kilometer away. The core was shining open.

"And now, let's play a game…" Toshiro said. "Enemy, 12' o clock, distance estimate 1000 meters, adjust aim!"

Trude was a little stumped, but she got the idea. She dialed in the correct distance in the sights.

"Aim adjusted!"

"Load shell!"

She pressed the autoloader button; the shell was loaded in three second.

"Shell loaded!"

"Fire when ready!"

Trude took careful aim, exhaled and pressed the button.

BOOM!

The projectile reached the core in slightly over a second. The core was blasted into shards, and soon the whole Neuroi exploded into a white flake storm.

"We did it… We did it!" She shouted in joy.

"Yes… We did… But remember, without Yoshika you would be pushing daisies already…"

"Yes… I will remember this day for the rest of my life…"

Toshiro took the cannon of her shoulder, and hanged took it by its carrying handle. He placed Trude on his shoulders, and they flied to the rest in the air.

The first one to fly to them was Minna, but instead of congratulating her, she slapped her on the face.

"What do you think you're doing?! If we lose you, what are we supposed to do?! You may have lost your homeland and everything else, but we are a team! No, a family! Everyone in this squadron is!" She yelled on the verge of tears, but she hugged Trude and said:

"I'm sure your sister, Chris, will get better. So for her sake, and your new friends' sake, don't rush into your death!" She pause a bit and continued. "We Witches are the only ones who can protect everyone!"

"Sorry... We're a family, aren't we? Can I… Can I take a vacation? I want to visit her."

Minna finally let go of Trude, and Mio flew closer and said:

"So you've finally decided to do it, huh?"

Trude didn't answer. She just smiled.

"Okay, everyone, let's get back to base. Toshiro, grab Yoshika and Perrine if you can."

"Understood."

Toshiro looked up to Trude and asked:

"Hey, can you fly on your own?"

"Yeah, I feel like I can now, thanks for the lift."

She started her Striker Unit and flew away from Toshiro, following the others.

He flied down to the clearing, place both Yoshika and Perrine on his shoulders, like rolled up rugs, and he rushed after the others to the base.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Yes, the chronology of the episode is different from the anime.**

**German text – the German definition of the Summer Triangle, ripped and adapted from the Wikipedia, you can guess the implications of the fact Toshiro reads it, judging by the previous notes**

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS – please, I shouldn't be even writing about this in the notes :P**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Servant of Gods

Chapter 18 - The Servant of Gods

Halfway to the base, Toshiro felt movement on his shoulders. The first one to wake up was Perrine, and with a groggy voice, she asked:

"Where am I…? What happened…" She paused. "And why is she here…"

"You are on my shoulder Perrine, about 3 kilometers above the sea level. The massive beam from the Neuroi stopped by my shield made an immense shockwave that blew you of your feet and rendered the both of you unconscious. And 'she' healed Trude, who with my help defeated the Neuroi. And I swear that if you want to start a catfight with her, I will slam you into the ocean…"

"Oh…" She paused for quite a while. "I suppose I should thank her…"

"No problem…" A second voice said, it was Yoshika waking up.

"Oh! Humph!"

From the sound of it, Perrine threw a fit.

"Did… Did…" Yoshika started speaking with a tired voice.

"Hush, Yoshika. You are too exhausted now… Yes, we won, Trude is alive, and the water is still blue, heh."

"Who's Trude?"

"Barkhorn."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad… But… Uhm… Toshiro… What happened when I was healing her…?"

"I'm sorry about that Yoshika, but I had to shake the foundations of Trude's personality for her to realize what's important…"

After a few seconds of silence, Yoshika said:

"Oh… But don't do that again, or I'll be mad…"

"Sure… I promised you that I will protect you, didn't I?"

Yoshika didn't say anything.

"Ok girls; hold tight, time to pick up the pace!" Toshiro shouted.

"Wha… AAaA!" Both Yoshika and Perrine screamed at the same time.

Toshiro's Striker roared furiously and they plunged forward. They caught up to the rest in slightly over a minute. Toshiro moved into the center of the formation.

"Yoshika!" Lynne flew to her with a concerned face. "Yoshika, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just a little tired…"

Perrine started squirming on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Toshiro…" She whispered. "Is the Major here?"

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Let me go… I'll manage now…"

"Oh you… Okay, start your engines and I'll let you got."

Perrine started to rev up her Striker Unit's engines, and detached from Toshiro.

The whole group flied back to base. Just after they landed, Toshiro asked Yoshika:

"Hey, will you manage to get out of your Striker alone?"

"Mmmhmm… No, I'm pooped…"

Toshiro docked into his Launch Unit, and placed Yoshika on the platform. He put down his cannon, and stowed his MG. He jumped up on the platform, and picked up Yoshika. Then he took her to her Launch Unit, detached her Striker and docked it there.

"Yoshika, can you walk, or should I carry you?"

"I think I'll manage…"

"Okay, but don't strain yourself."

He put her down, but her legs were all wobbly and she grabbed his left arm.

"How embarrassing… I can't even walk…"

Toshiro did what he could do best with Yoshika: he yanked her up and onto his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you back to your bed, you deserved it." He said with a smile.

He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, but not like at a weirdo, pervert or whatever deviant. They looked at him with pride, with smiles on their faces.

Toshiro went to Yoshika's room, and placed her on her bed. They both smiled to each other, and he went out of the room, closing the door behind.

_It felt good to carry Yoshika… I wonder if that is how a father feels carrying around his daughter…_

While he was on the way to his room, he bumped into Erica. She was carrying his robe and mask.

"Good that I caught you bro! Tell me everything about the battle!"

"Well, okay…" And that was exactly what he did.

After he finished, Erica said:

"Wow… You and Yoshika did so much for Trudy… Thank you, bro…"

"Oh, I just made a little scene, nothing big… You should thank Yoshika, without her…" He paused with a gloomy look. "Well, anyway, she's tired now, so you might wait a bit with expressing your gratitude…"

"Oh, okay… And here, I got your stuff; you can now store it in your room."

"Heh, thanks sis. It sure brings back memories seeing this outfit… Kay, I'm going to my room now, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Toshiro went to his room. He opened the closet, pulled out a coat hanger, hanged the robe on it, and stuffed the mask in the hood.

_There is still some of my book left, might as well read it through…_

He lied on his bed and started reading. After a hundred pages, he felt sleepy. The amount of magic he invested into that shield defense surely affected him.

_Well, I might as well doze of…_

"Toshiro…" He heard a thunderous voice.

_What?!_

He opened his eyes. What he saw made him forget how to breathe for a few seconds. He wasn't in his room, he was at the lake again. The lake with two moons, a blue one and a crimson one, and…

_The snake?!_

"Toshiro…" The voice would be heard again.

He turned around and he was paralyzed by fear. The enormous white snake was centimeters away from his face, staring at him with his red eyes.

"You have come a long way. Your deeds have not gone unseen by the Goddess, and by me myself. You are the hero this world deserves. As a token of gratitude, your bond with me will be strengthened. Whenever you think it would be necessary, just call upon me. Heed my words however: it will put a strain on your body. If you wish to be stronger, you will have to train your body and soul for your latent magic potential, and my added power as your familiar. The one called Sakamoto knows ways to improve your skill… But now, place your hand on my head."

Toshiro started to move his hand slowly, fearing that the snake could chomp it off in one bite. When he finally did it, Toshiro felt a surge of power going through his whole body, and the world went dark.

He woke up with a gasp of terror, with heart pounding and all sweaty. The sun was setting outside.

_What was that again… Was it real? If yes, then I'll have to find out._

He got up and stood in front of the mirror. After activating his magic, he thought:

_If it was true, then… Snake, give me a little demonstration of what you meant._

Suddenly a scale pattern showed up on his face and he could feel the strength to rival the gods.

_What is this power?! Is this the true strength of the godly snake?!_

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head, and said:

"Come i…"

His vision blurred and he started to fall on his back. Like if the time slowed down, he would see Mio rushing to him through the door, while he was falling down on the floor.

He felt a sharp pain in his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Mio was leaning over him.

"Toshiro, what the hell happened?!"

He was lying on the carpet, all powered out.

"Major… Good that you are here… You… have to train me further…"

"What are you talking about?!"

Slowly he told her about what happened, and Mio was shocked.

"So you are telling me that you now have an enormous power, but your body is too weak for it? In that case, I forbid you to use it, that's an order!"

"Yes... ma'am…"

"I won't bother you anymore today, just get some rest." She said and started to lift him up.

Mio dragged him up to his bed, and proceeded to the exit. However, before she left, she said:

"If you will feel good enough to walk, you should eat something to strengthen yourself."

"Okay…" Toshiro muttered.

_I didn't like the look in her eyes… I may have gotten myself into a world of pain right now…_

Toshiro just lied on his back for an hour or two, gazing into the sky through the conveniently placed skylight. Through his knowledge gained by reading the book, he could already guess a few stars.

He decided to get out of the bed. The pain was there, but it was negligible, so he slowly went in the direction of the dining room. It was empty, only a stack of sandwiches was to be found on the kitchen counter. Toshiro grabbed a few of the, sat on a chair started eating.

By the third sandwich, he would feel somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Toshiro, I heard what happened from Mio."

He was a little surprised, but didn't move a muscle.

"And what do you think, Minna?"

"You should really pace yourself."

"Okay… I'll pace myself in normal combat, but in case of emergency I will go 300%."

"Fine with me, as long as you won't go suicidal."

"Agreed"

"Oh, and you should really take some sleep for tomorrow…"

"Why's that?"

"You will be promoted tomorrow."

Toshiro suddenly coughed a few times.

"Well, that was fast… But why should I get sleep? Won't this be just you, me, and the girls?"

"I'd wish, but no… The higher ups will make a show out of this: a general will promote you personally, there will be journalists…"

"Shit… I don't want to be treated like a tame monkey or something!"

"Don't feel that way… I somehow understand them: the top brass is all male, so when they finally found one wizard, they want to show him to the world as their prized possession…"

"Ugh… And I only have this dirty uniform…"

"Don't worry about that, your new clothes are bound to arrive tomorrow before 0600. The whole circus will start at about 1000."

"Well, at least I'll get some new threads…"

"That's the spirit! You'll manage somehow!"

"Riiight… Then I should eat up, take a quick bath and go to sleep early."

"Exactly, you should look like a poster child for the army tomorrow."

With that, she left him alone with his problems and sandwiches. Toshiro finished eating, ran to his room for a towel, and went to the bath. The sign was covered, so it meant it is unoccupied. He changed it to reflect the future status, and went in. After a rather long bath, he returned to his room, and went to sleep.

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	19. Chapter 19 - A new friend

Chapter 19 - A new friend

Toshiro felt he woke up later than usual. There was a clock in the dining room, so he went to check it. The time was 0615.

_Well now, the fatigue from yesterday's little 'show' surely hit me… But I feel rather good right now… Might as well check if the clothes came in…_

As he was going for the entrance, he bumped into Trude.

"Morning, Toshiro"

"Hi, Trude, on supply duty as always?"

"Yes, I thought I heard the truck just now."

"Well, today's shipment should be interesting, or so I heard." He said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, will it? Let's check then."

They opened the door, and saw a crate. Trude went to it and read the shipping manifest.

"Hey, Toshiro, it says you are the recipient for it."

"I know, Minna told me yesterday."

"Care to divulge any information on the content?"

"Want to see what's inside? Follow me to my room then!" He said with a smile.

"Fine then, lead the way."

Toshiro grabbed the crate, and they went upstairs to his room. He put it down near the bed, and lifted the lid. Trude peeked inside and said with a surprised voice:

"Clothes?"

"Well, look into my closet, and you'll see."

She went to the closet and opened it.

"Well, not much to be honest…"

She closed the closet doors. Toshiro has already started pulling out the clothes from the crate. The first two sets of clothing were familiar: one set of khaki and a spare for his current Afrika Korps uniform. But the next one made both their eyes go wide.

"Wow… An Imperial Fuso Navy Officer's uniform… Did I get promoted that high?"

"Wait, promoted?"

"Yeah, didn't Minna tell you?"

"Nope, nothing at all…"

"Well, this is embarrassing… So look, about 1000, a promotion ceremony will be held here, in the base. Some General will come here and do the honors personally. Also, there will be the press. Basically a circus act, with me as the tame monkey… But I didn't know I was promoted to an officer's rank…"

"Minna will have some explaining to do…"

"Will I?" A voice suddenly said for the doorway.

Both Toshiro and Trude were surprised to hear her voice.

"Well Trude, I didn't tell you about it personally, because you were supposed to depart for the hospital at 0900 to visit your sister. Everyone else knows."

Trude went silent for a moment.

"Anyway, Toshiro, you are probably wondering why you got an officer's uniform? It is because you will be promoted to the rank of Warrant Officer. This uniform was made extra fast, so that you could wear it for the ceremony." Minna explained.

"An officer of the IFN… Father would probably be proud…" Toshiro looked down on the uniform with a grim look.

The uniform was a standard issue IFN officer's uniform. It was all white, and had an elegant, suit like form. It also had a high collar and gold colored buttons.

Toshiro sighed.

"Some things cannot be undone..." He said silently.

"Um, look into the crate, there is other stuff there…"

Toshiro leaned over to the crate, and pulled out a pair of matching white shoes, and a cap.

"Heh… If I put this on, I'll look like a billion yen…"

"My exact aim. Be sure to put the uniform after breakfast, about 0900 would be good. That would be all from me for now, bye."

"Bye, Minna."

As Minna left the room, Trude suddenly said:

"Hey… Um… I have a favor to ask…"

"Sure, fire away."

"Well.. You see… I'm going to Chris, and I wanted to buy her a present or something… And…"

Toshiro interrupted her:

"And you're dead broke?"

"Well, yes…"

Toshiro pulled a wallet out of his left pocket, opened it, and started pulling out a bill, but he decided to pull out three. He extended his arm with the money to Trude, and said:

"Here, two pounds and ten shillings, buy her something from me. You'll pay back when you'll feel ready."

Trude's eyes glittered as she took the money from him. She put it in one of her pockets and said:

"Thanks, Toshiro, it means a lot for me…"

"I'm only keeping that money for such unexpected occasions, don't know what I'll do with it anyway, heh…"

Trude exited Toshiro's room. He hung up the khaki and AK uniforms in his closet, and laid out the officer uniform on his bed to straighten out. After that, he rummaged the crate to see if there is anything else, but to no avail, so he decided to throw it out.

On the way downstairs, he met Erica.

"Oh hey, bro! What are you doing with that crate?"

"Throwing it out, just don't know where…"

"Oh! Give it to me! I would use it store some stuff in it!"

"Sure, sis. One less problem off my shoulders"

He handed over the crate to Erica, and she scooted of happily to her room.

_Now… What to do… Still too early to eat, I don't want to get dirty… I'll just read the book again!_

He went upstairs, lied down on the floor and read his book.

After a while, he heard that someone knocking on the door:

"Come in" Toshiro said.

Yoshika came into the room.

"Hey, Toshiro, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Shirley is making pancakes today… Why are you lying on the floor?"

"Because my new uniform is occupying the bed."

Yoshika looked at the uniform on the bed.

"Wooow… It looks so elegant… So it's true you've got promoted?"

"Yeah, to my own surprise I will now be a Warrant Officer… But don't worry, I won't parade in that uniform every day, heh…" He paused briefly and continued. "And it definitely won't change anything between us…" He said with a soft voice and a smile on his face.

"Oh… Good to hear…" She said silently and blushed.

"Okay, food time then!"

Toshiro left the room with Yoshika behind him. Upon arriving before the dining room, he saw that the door is not open as usual. He opened the door saw that everyone was standing up, as if they were waiting for him. When he entered, everyone started clapping their hands. Toshiro couldn't think up a reason why they were doing it, making a surprised face.

"Whoa, what is with the fanfares?"

"You are about to get promoted, why not celebrate?" Shirley said joyfully. "For this occasion I've made everyone my famous flapjacks!"

"Bro! You will be an officer! Such a privilege!" Erica cheered.

"So no more Sergeant Trio?" Lynne asked.

"Hey, it's not like I'm dying or something…" He replied with a pouting face.

Lucchini suddenly grabbed his chest

"Boooooo…. I would demote you to Private…" Lucchini said almost crying.

"Using such criteria, Shirley should be the Supreme Commander of Allied Forces already…" He said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, congratulations…" Eila said while keeping Sanya from falling over.

"Yeah… Congratulations…" Sanya said half asleep.

"I suppose I could congratulate you… Not that I like you or something!" Perrine said.

"Now, now" Minna interrupted. "Let's eat everyone, we only have an hour or so to be 100 percent ready!"

Everyone sat at the table and ate the pancakes (or 'flapjacks' as Shirley called them). Somebody somehow procured maple syrup, so everyone was flipping out of organoleptic joy.

After everyone finished, Minna has given out orders:

"Toshiro, you get yourself in order for the ceremony, and everyone else remain vigilant."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone shouted enthusiastically.

Toshiro slowly went to his room, and undressed himself. He put on the new uniform, the shoes and cap, and stood before the mirror.

_Not even two months have passed, and from a simple mechanic with tattered overalls, I've became an officer representing the IFN, and fighting against the scourge of humanity… If someone told me this would happen, I would probably die of a laugh induced diaphragm rupture_… _Incredible… Oh wait, I should probably get my pistol and wallet just in case._

Toshiro pulled out the wallet from his AK trousers, and put it into his current ones. He also attached the pistol and ammo pouch to his new belt.

_I guess I should go to the common room and sit on a couch or something…_

And that was what he did. After a while, Minna came running to him and said:

"There you are! The plane with the attendees of the ceremony is only a few minutes away from the base."

"Time for us then, where to?"

"Runway, through the hangar."

"All right."

"Oh and… That uniform really suits you…" She said with a small blush.

They hastily went to the runway. There was a tribune right in front of the hangar, and all of the witches from the 501st were standing before it, except for Trude, which should have left by now, watching as a plane was coming into sight.

"Pssst, Minna" Toshiro whispered. "Stay here for a while; I want to play a wee little prank on the girls."

"Well, okay, but don't let me regret it later."

Toshiro quickly sneaked to the tribune. There was a microphone there, and some speakers were standing in front. He flipped the 'on' switch, and shouted:

"TEEEEN-HUUT!"

He wouldn't do it better, even if a bomb exploded. Everyone jumped, even Mio got stiff. Toshiro turned off the microphone, stepped aside of the rostrum, and made a poker face. The girls started to turn around, some starting to say profanities unworthy of a women's mouth, but when they saw Toshiro, they all went silent.

"So girls, how do you like my new threads?" Toshiro asked. "Oh, wait, do I see a witch escorting the plane?"

Everyone turned around like on command. There really was a single witch escorting the Avro York transporter. Toshiro stepped down from the tribune, and went amongst the girls. They were now all waiting for the witch and plane to land. Suddenly the witch detached from her previous position aside of the plane, and sped up. After a few seconds, she started to land, and stopped a few meters before the 501st's delegation.

She had hair similar to Sanya, only in a dirtier shade. Her eyes had a similar greyish color. She had a tan shirt with long sleeves, and a light brown skirt. She wielded two M1928A1 Submachine guns, and had a peculiar rifle on her back. Her Striker was a Spitfire Mk. IX in desert camouflage.

"Could anyone please help me jump out of the Striker please?" She asked with a polite voice.

"Sure" Toshiro replied.

He went behind her and grabbed both Striker legs. The witch jumped out of the Striker with grace.

"Please, just drop it by the tribune for now."

"Sure." Toshiro replied and did just that.

When he returned, she introduced herself:

"Captain Eugenia Horbaczewski, 43rd Britannian Fighter Squadron. I'm here as escort." She looked at Toshiro. "And you must be…"

Toshiro took the initiative:

"Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama, originally from the 3rd Yokosuka Naval Support Battalion of the Imperial Fuso Navy."

"My, my… So you are the one? It is a pleasure to meet you in person. For the sake of eased communication, call me Horbie."

"Okay, Horbie, your name is quite hard to pronounce…"

"Yes… People always have problems, but it's my pride and joy as an Ostmarkian."

"Man wählt seine Eltern nicht (One does not choose his parents)…"

"Genau (Exactly)… Hey, you can speak Karlsländish! Well, a future officer like you should have such language skills…"

"Heh… Oh, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the 501st?"

"Oh, right, where are my manners!"

Horbie proceeded with the introductions, just as the plane started descending. It landed smoothly, and taxied down the runway. The door in the rear opened, and a folded stair dropped down.

The first to exit were a few journalists, and judging by their clothing and looks, they were representing quite a wide geographical span of countries.

Then, a man in his mid-forties, wearing a dark uniform came down, with some person in a uniform behind him.

"Crap…" Minna's terrified voice was to be heard from behind Toshiro.

He turned around his head and asked:

"What's wrong Minna?"

"That guy is Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney, the Supreme Commander of the 501st…"

"Oh… But isn't that good? I mean, the boss man himself visiting…"

"No, no, you don't understand… He hates us! After replacing Hugh Dowding in his position, he nearly disbanded the unit! Only a direct intervention by me and Mio at Sir Churchill himself saved us…"

"Bastard… Oh well, I'll have to put on a fake smile and endure…"

"Please, don't give him any excuse…"

"I won't."

Maloney was approaching the witches with the reporters behind him. The soldier was carrying a package with him.

_That guy behind Maloney is probably his assistant or whatever… Figures…_

Minna took a step before everyone, turned around to them and shouted:

"All right everyone, attention!"

Everyone stood upright in a second, even Yoshika managed to do it rather quickly, despite the initial confusion. One could hear the clasp of shoe soles taping on the concrete unison.

"Everyone, salute!"

Hands flashed, and everyone was saluting.

Toshiro was standing in front, with Mio and Horbie by his side, and the rest was fairly scattered behind him.

Maloney stopped behind Minna and said:

"At ease."

Everyone loosened up a bit. His voice was harsh and emotionless, a good voice for a general or a sadistic drill sergeant.

Minna turned around, pointed at Toshiro and said:

"Air Chief Marshal, this is…"

"I know who this is." Maloney cut her of short and stood right in front of Toshiro. He was roughly fifteen centimeters smaller than he was, so the situation was a bit awkward.

Toshiro lifted his head up and saluted

"At ease soldier, at ease..." Maloney said.

His tone of voice changed a bit, it could almost be mistaken for the voice of a good uncle. Toshiro looked down, and saw that Maloney extended his hand to him. They made a quick handshake. Maloney's grip was firm, as expected from someone on his position. The reporters lined up on their sides, and took a few photos.

"Now son, let's proceed with the festivities. Follow me." He said.

"Yes sir." Toshiro replied.

Maloney entered the tribune first and stood behind the microphone, followed by Toshiro and Minna standing behind him on both sides and Maloney's presumed assistant in the back. The journalists pushed forward, making the witches go aside.

Maloney started a speech:

"Today we have gathered for an event without precedence in military history. But instead of saying it with my own words, I will read the decree issued by the Imperial Fuso Navy."

Maloney's assistant swiftly handed him a paper.

"Military Decree IFN/00038679/2

In the name of the Emperor and the whole Imperial Fuso Navy, I hereby promote Master Sergeant Toshiro Lucas Akayama of the 3rd Yokosuka Naval Support Battalion to the rank of Warrant Officer, effective immediately.

Reasoning:

Master Sergeant Akayama has shown bravery and excellent combat skills on the battlefield, saving both the Akagi and its companion ships from a surprise Neuroi attack. He also saved a scientist vital to the war effort from certain death.

Signed by

Commander-in-chief of the Imperial Fuso Navy

Isoroku Yamamoto"

Maloney started talking again:

"So as you see, this youngster already has achievements of his own. However, you are probably asking yourselves – 'What am I going here then? Why is this guy so special?'. Well you see… He is the only male witch noted in modern military history!"

A wave of whispers went through the journalist

Maloney turned his head around to Toshiro and whispered:

"Come forward son, and prove yourself before the journalist rabble"

"Yes sir…"

_Monkey hear, monkey do…_

Toshiro stepped forward, extended his arm and projected a shield.

The journalists were shocked, by both his eyes and his shield. They immediately started to take photos from various angles.

Maloney whispered from behind him:

"Okay, enough for now."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro deactivated his magic and took a step back.

"And now, I would like to personally decorate Warrant Officer Akayama with his new insignia." Maloney said.

His assistant stepped up to him with the small box. Maloney opened the box, and picked up Toshiro's new insignia, which were single 1/4 in. gold stripes on blue full-size epaulettes. He affixed them on his shoulders, first stripping him of the previous insignia. Maloney closed the box and handed it to the assistant. Then, he saluted to Toshiro, and Toshiro saluted back. They could both hear the camera shutters clacking.

Maloney turned to the microphone and said:

"Now, you can ask a few questions to Warrant Officer Akayama, but be quick, we are departing in ten minutes."

He stepped aside from the microphone, and invited Toshiro in his place.

The journalist huddled up and started asking questions:

"Mike Kowalski, New York Times. How is it that you were discovered so late, despite having magic power?"

"To be honest, my magic powers manifested themselves only about two months ago, in a chain of events I'd rather not speak about."

"Erich Goldmann, Neue Karlsland Abendblatt. Was ist Ihre Meinung über die Rest von der 501ste und über die Neuroi? (What is your opinion about the rest of the 501st and about the Neuroi?)"

Toshiro pondered for a few seconds and replied:

"Sie sind das Essen? Nein, Wir sind die Jäger! (They are the food? No, we are the hunters!)"

The reporter was obviously amused.

"Satoshi Kimigami, Yokosuka Shimbun"

_Yokosuka?!_

"Mister Akayama, do you feel homesick?" The journalist asked.

"I…" Toshiro looked down with a grim look. "I left my sickly mother back home… But right now, I have to put the interest of the free world before my own…"

The journalists seemed to have read his mood, and stopped asking questions. They slowly started to return to the plane.

Toshiro followed the reporter from Fuso, and asked him a question:

"Mr. Kimigami, are you by chance flying to Yokosuka in the next few days?"

"Why yes, I'm flying there for a vacation tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Sure, if it's a small task I can help out the new future hero of Fuso."

"Great!"

Toshiro pulled out the journalist's notebook, and hastily scribbled down a letter. He then ripped out the page, folded it and gave to the journalist.

"Please, deliver this letter to my mother, Akiko Akayama."

"You really love your mother, do you? Fine, I will do it."

"Thank you!" Toshiro said happily and bowed.

The journalist turned around and followed his colleagues.

"Akayama." A sudden voice sounded behind his back.

Toshiro turned around and saw Maloney standing in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

"Son, I have an offer for you… An offer you can't refuse…" Maloney said with a harsh voice.

"Oh, I'm listening sir…"

"Ditch the losers at the 501st and come with me. I will make a war hero out of you in no time. You will become the poster child of the military; you will be rich and famous beyond imagination."

Toshiro was stumped by such an offer, but the seeds of morality and honor that his mother planted grew into a lush forest by now.

"But sir… With all due respect, these 'losers' have become my best friends, both in and outside combat. The things that I experience since I left Fuso… I wouldn't exchange them for all the gold and hookers in the world. And besides, I swore to protect somebody here…"

"Is that your final answer?" Maloney asked with an emotionless voice.

"Yes sir, my stance on this matter is solid as a rock."

"You will regret it… You all will regret it one day…" Maloney was shaking from anger.

"Goodbye sir, have a nice flight." Toshiro said mockingly.

He rushed to the plane, angry as a wasp.

"Heeeey, Toshirooo!"

He looked around, and saw that Horbie was calling him, so he walked up to her.

"Um… Could you help me with the Striker again?"

"Heh, sure."

He picked up the Striker Unit, and aligned it vertically. Horbie took a few steps back, and jumped in her Striker from a running start.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is on my side, Fräulein (Miss). Oh, I wanted to ask you this, but forgot it somehow: what's that rifle on your back?"

"That? Oh, it's a light anti-armor rifle made in Ostmark, the Wz. 35."

"Nice… Never heard of that one…"

"They are rare, because the Neuroi attacked on the beginning of the manufacturing."

"Hmm… Hey, do you want to see my… heh… weapon? I'm sure you'll like it."

"Why not, lead the way." Horbie said and started her Striker to maintain an upright position.

Toshiro went into the hangar, and grabbed his cannon. As he approached Horbie, she made big eyes and was speechless.

"This is the 5 cm NaK 44 L/80 ME Ausf.C, courtesy of the Rosario Experimental Research Facility in Neue Karlsland, and as you can see there in the back, that is my Striker."

"I'm speechless… Really…" She looked back, and saw that the plane was starting to rev its engines. "Oh… It's time for me already…"

Toshiro put down the cannon, and extended his hand to her.

"Auf ein neues treffen (To a new meeting)" Toshiro said with a smile.

She took his hand and they made a firm handshake.

"Ja, genau. (Yes, exactly)" She said, also with a smile.

She turned around, and joined the plane, which began to turn around to take off.

Toshiro stood there, looking as his new friend flied away alongside the big plane.

_That Horbie sure was a nice girl… And so much firepower, sheesh…_

* * *

**Notes:**

**AK – Afrika Korps**

**IFN – Imperial Fuso Navy**

**Eugenia Horbaczewski – She is sort of canon, look up the SW wiki about her. And her last name should be 'Horbaczewska', but whatever, fuck you Humikane…**

**Isoroku Yamamoto – yup, in the real world he died in '43, but since there was no war with the US this time, so he might have lived and stuff**

**Sie sind das Essen? Nein, Wir sind die Jäger! - the first line from 'Feuerrote Pfeil und Bogen' aka 'Guren no Yumiya', the 'Shingeki no Kyojin' OP song by Linked Horizon, I seriously had to did this…  
**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	20. Chapter 20 - Blood, sweat and onigiri

Chapter 20 - Blood, sweat and onigiri

Toshiro put away the cannon where it belonged, and went to his room to undress. While being only in his undies, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Toshiro asked.

"Me." A voice responded.

It was Mio.

"Come in then."

She came in, and without the slightest feeling of shame started talking:

"I came to you to talk about yesterday."

Toshiro was putting on his khaki trousers and said:

"I'm all ears."

"I will train you to adapt to your newfound power, but it will be nothing like you have ever experienced before…"

Toshiro was buttoning his shirt and said:

"Well, I didn't exactly anticipate it will be a walk in the park… I know that there are no miraculous ways of training, maybe except some sort of divine intervention or something…"

"Good that you're aware, but that won't help a bit. Meet me at the shooting range in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, Major."

"Oh and… Congratulations…" She said a bit flustered.

"You put me up to the promotion; I should thank you more than once you know…"

"The best way for you to thank me will be training hard and killing a crapload of Neuroi!" She shouted.

"Affirmative!"

Mio left, and Toshiro started to tidy up his clothes. After he finished, he went out. On the way down, he bumped into Yoshika, and on a whim, he asked her:

"Hey, Yoshika, can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh, sure."

"If I won't get to dinner, could you get me some onigiri near the shooting range by sundown?"

"Sure, why not… But, what could make you miss dinner?"

"I don't know exactly yet, but I have a really bad feeling… But don't worry, I SHOULD be safe…"

Toshiro went to the shooting range. The day was beautiful as usual, with a small breeze and a cloudless sky. He saw through the trees, standing in the center of the clearing. As he drew closer, he saw that she had a bamboo sword. Upon closer inspection, he saw two swords.

When he finally came before Mio, she started talking:

"One of the best training exercises for both the mind and body is sword fighting; thus, we will train until sunset today. If you have at least half the potential for swordsmanship like for magic, it will be surely enough"

"Ugh… Let's start then…"

Mio threw him a bamboo sword, which Toshiro surely caught with one hand.

"Good… Your objective is to hit me once."

"Only once?"

"Only, is an understatement here. You will see what years of training are worth! Let's rumble!"

They both rushed at each other and clashed swords.

And so began a training fight that could might as well be called a clash of titans.

In the beginning, Toshiro's inexperienced moves cost him a few bruises, but minute after minute, and with each exchanged blow, he got a bit better. By sundown, both Mio and Toshiro could be seen as equal opponents, because none had the slightest advantage over the other, and both were equally tired.

"I knew it… You are a natural talent…" Mio said gasping for air.

"A talent… can only flourish under the watchful eye of a true master…" Toshiro said huffing and puffing.

They both gave themselves a minute of rest.

"But to think of it, Toshiro, you didn't score a hit on me."

"Oh right… I should probably correct that error, shouldn't I?"

"Verily, you should. Come at me with full force, with whatever latent powers you have in shop."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure I'm sure! These swords are only made of bamboo, what could happen except for a few bruises?"

"All right..."

Toshiro closed his eyes and focused every bit of magic in his body.

_Now would be a good time to help, snake._

He suddenly felt a familiar surge of power and opened his eyes. Time almost stood still for everything besides him. He could see Mio blinking, but her eyelid was moving like it was covered in tar.

Toshiro decided to strike. To reduce the risk of piercing Mio with the blunt bamboo sword (as impossible as it seems), he decided to do a horizontal strike to the chest. He ran such speed that someone viewing his attack would only see an afterimage. The sword hit Mio with dreadful force and shattered into tiny splinters. Toshiro disabled his magic, and saw Mio flying at high speed at a tree. She hit it and moaned in pain.

"Miss Sakamoto!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Toshiro looked to the left. Yoshika was standing there, with a cloth bag full of onigiri, shocked by what she just saw.

"Shit! Mio!" He shouted and ran to Mio.

She was conscious and breathing, but had an expression as if a freight train hit her.

"Mio, are you all right?!" Toshiro asked concerned.

"Yeah… Ow… Did you have to hit me on the boobs, damn you…"

"Ugh… I didn't lie to Perrine telling here you are as hard as a rock…"

"Major!" Yoshika came running after recovering from the shock. "Toshiro! Why did you attack the Major?!" She shouted almost crying.

"Shush, Miyafuji…" Mio said. "It's my own fault for telling him to go at full force at me. I underestimated him…"

"But… but…" Yoshika didn't know what to say.

"Yoshika…" Toshiro said with a soft voice "I attacked Mio because she wanted to, not because I wanted to cause her harm, although I went a bit overboard…" He turned his head to the Major. "I'm sorry, Mio…"

"Now, now…" She started getting up. "You fulfilled your training objective for today, and that's more than enough to not be mad at you... By the way, how do you feel right now?"

"A bit tired… But nothing unusual to be honest…"

"So it worked… Through the training battle, your mind and body improved to a new level. Yesterday, you would collapse using your new found power, and today, you are only tired."

"If you think about it that way… Hey, Yoshika, how about some of those onigiri? I'm starving!"

"Pass some to me, Miyafuji. I have to grab a bite before I collapse…"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Yoshika stood up and passed the onigiri between Toshiro and Mio.

They ate in silence.

Afterwards, they all returned to the base. Toshiro went to his room, lied on the bed and took a nap.

He woke up after about two hours. It was already dark outside, and the moon was shining.

_Boy am I thirsty… Time to visit the kitchen, and maybe take a bath…_

He grabbed a towel, and went to the dining room. The only one inside was Mio.

When she saw him, she raised a pitcher with water and asked:

"Thirsty?"

"Great minds think alike. Yes, please." He replied.

She poured him a full glass of water, and pushed it aside. Toshiro sat at the chair closest to the glass, which was about one chair apart from Mio. He drank the water, as if he had just crossed the desert.

"Question, Toshiro: did you consider striking me a different way?"

"To be honest… Yes, yes I did. I wanted to thrust you with the tip of the sword right into the center of your chest. However, in a split second I realized that although the tip was blunt, with the force of the attack I could have pierced you whole… And seeing the result of the sideways strike I did…"

"So in the kill attempt ranking, you are leading three to one, impressive… Maybe I should relegate you to some other unit, huh?"

Toshiro gave her a look that could cut up a stone block.

"I'm kidding; I wouldn't let you go no matter what!"

"About that…" Toshiro looked down with a gloomy face.

"What, what happened?"

"Maloney made me an offer…"

"What?!" Mio shouted surprised, but surprisingly Minna was found standing in the door.

"Minna, you might want to hear this…" Toshiro said.

"Oh, you got me interested, Toshiro." She said and sat on a chair.

"So, after that whole circus with my promotion, Maloney approached me with an offer. He said to ditch you, quote, 'losers', end quote, and to join him, so he would make a war hero and stuff. I knew that it meant I would I would be his pet chimpanzee on a golden chain, so I refused. You should have seen his face when he was threatening me afterwards…"

"What did he say?" Minna asked.

"Something in the lines of 'you will all regret is' and stuff, old man's rambling."

Both Mio and Minna went silent.

"Wait, you guys are treating those threats serious?"

"I already told you the story behind Maloney, Toshiro. He would probably put a beacon on our base, so all the Neuroi in Europe know where to attack…"

"Slimy bastard… If it weren't for all the witnesses, I would probably rip his spine out…" Toshiro said with a weird glint in his eye.

"We can't afford to lose you, so put these bloody thoughts aside." Mio said.

"Right… Anyway, I want to take a bath, if you don't have anything else to discuss…"

"No, you can go, right Mio?" Minna said.

"Yeah, go…" Mio answered.

Toshiro went to the bath. The sign was covered, so he changed it and went inside.

While soaking up in the bath, he heard a faint footstep behind him.

"I know you are here…" Toshiro said with a sigh at the end.

The footsteps got louder, and soon someone went into the bath besides him.

He looked aside, but didn't find Minna there, it was Mio.

"Woah, Mio, what are you doing here in the same bath with me? And shouldn't you take a shower before?"

"Decided to do a little mixed bathing… And I'm too tired to shower."

She didn't even try to cover up her female parts, but Toshiro saw something that made him cringe: a big horizontal violet bruise, going right across her nipples

"Ouuch… Sorry again, Mio… Maybe if you ask Yoshika she will heal that…"

"A bruise like that won't hinder me, I had worse. But you could massage my back and shoulders, that hit in the tree messed them up a bit…"

"Sure, Mio."

She turned around to him, and he began to massage her shoulders.

"Ohhhh… yessss… that feels good… Maybe I should get beaten up by you more often, so I could get massages like these?"

"Ha, ha…" Toshiro said with sarcasm in his voice. "Don't joke, Mio. If that was a rock instead of a tree, you could have your spine broken, and that would be the end of your military career…"

"Don't say such things! My life and the military are one, and I don't imagine it being different!"

"Today I Learned… Mio, promise me that we will never cross swords again, especially the sharp kind…"

"Why? Are you afraid you would end up like me now?"

"No, you idiot! I could have killed you back then! Even without sharp blade, you would be on the way to the morgue! You of all people should know what I'm capable of, even with my bare hands!" He shouted in anger.

"Toshiro…" She said and turned around.

He had an angry look on his face, ready to explode every second.

Mio placed her hand on his cheek and said:

"Okay, Toshiro, I promise to be more careful when training with you… I have to confess to you… That time you attacked me on the mountain… It was the one time in my life I saw Death looking me in the eye…"

"Mio, I…" He didn't finish, because Mio placed her finger on his lips.

"Hush now, let's enjoy our bath now, we deserved it…"

"M'kay…" He mumbled.

They spent almost an hour in the bath. Afterwards they got out, and their ways parted. Toshiro went to his room, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	21. Chapter 21 - Of mice and men

Chapter 21 - Of mice and men

The day started fairly normal for Toshiro. He woke up refreshed at 0500, and went outside to do his usual morning jog. After he jogged up to the point from which he could see Mio training, but something was different today in his feeling.

_Her moves are slower… And a bit forced… Could it be that… No… No… No!_

Toshiro ran up to Mio, which stopped swinging her sword and said:

"Oh, hello Toshiro, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Mio, is everything alright?"

"Fine, as usual? Why do you ask?"

"After yesterday's training, or should I say full on battle, I know your sword technique too well. You are forcing yourself today..."

"So you noticed… Don't fret, nothing a little pain to strengthen a warrior, haha… ugh…" Mio tried to laugh her usual way but curled up in pain halfway.

"Mio, damn you! I told you to get that fixed by Yoshika! But no! Sure, 'embrace the pain', but what if I fractured a rib of yours, and you'll end up with a pierced lung or even both?! What then?! You are the only one holding this unit together and if you die…" Toshiro looked down for a moment. "Well, putting aside my personal feelings, you probably imagine what Maloney would do with such a godsend?"

"Maloney... Well, fine, be it your way. Let's go and wake up Miyafuji."

"Should I carry you?" Toshiro asked with a smile.

"Don't push your luck…"

"Haha!" Toshiro laughed.

They slowly went inside the base. While climbing the stairs, Mio suddenly asked:

"Toshiro, did you think about fighting the Neuroi with a sword? After yesterday I'm confident enough to let you try."

Toshiro stopped on the stairs and thought for almost a minute

"I must say, the perspective of flying over a thousand kilometers per hour at the enemy with a blade sounds like the ultimate dream of a warrior, but I must decline."

"Why so?"

"Did you by chance took into consideration that I could go berserk on one of the girls?"

"No…" Her face got a grim look while she was thinking.

"Let me put up an example: I have a katana with me. We get some guest that does not know me enough, let's say... some general. And by chance, I trip and fall on the general, and he somehow insults my family. I go berserk, grab my katana, dice up the general into bits, and get the whole unit and myself in trouble. I know, it's pretty farfetched, but still possible, don't you think?"

"I didn't think of it that way… So what you want to say is that you won't pull out a sword in combat or outside of it, until you are perfectly sure you won't kill anyone?"

"Correct. But now is not the time to talk about me, let's go to Yoshika already."

They arrived before the door to Yoshika's room.

_I have such an urge to kick down the door and scare the proverbial pants off her, but…_

Mio opened the door before he could finish his thought. Toshiro followed her inside.

Yoshika was lying on the bed uncovered, in a messy position, with her nightgown almost revealing her girly parts. Her arms were extended upwards, and she was slowly doing a groping motion with them. Mio and Toshiro sneaked closer to her, and they could hear her muttering:

"Shirley… soft... big…"

They both looked at each other with faces full of consternation.

"Mio, I'll wake her up." He whispered.

Toshiro grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her gently.

"Yoshika… Yoshika… Wake up…" He said rather silently.

She started to open her eyes.

"Hey, Yoshika, I hate to interrupt your lewd dreams concerning the voluminous chest of Shirley, but we have quite the situation here…"

Her eyes widened, as she comprehended the current situation.

"What?! Who?! No! I wasn't…" She locked her eyes onto the Major. "Oh, Miss Sakamoto is here too?"

"You see… That little incident from yesterday… Let's say the bruise Mio has is not the only thing to worry about…"

"Oh!" Yoshika gasped and covered her mouth.

She stood up immediately, and approached the Major.

"Miss Sakamoto, please, lie down, I have to examine you!" She said and pulled her over to the bed.

"Okay, okay…" Mio said and lied down on the bed.

"Um… You will need to remove the uniform and swimsuit…" Yoshika said and blushed madly.

"Fine…" She said and started to undress.

Yoshika looked at Toshiro, then at Mio, back at Toshiro, and finally on Mio.

"Eh… Miss Sakamoto… Wouldn't it be… inappropriate to undress before… you know…"

"Oh, that… No, I'm fine with that. I am proud of my body, and besides, Toshiro already saw me naked during yesterdays… private mixed bathing session… And to be honest, I also saw him naked in Fuso…"

"Well yeah, Mio kind of surprised me yester…HEY! I was naked back there in the infirmary?!"

"Well… Yes… The doctors wanted to examine you thoroughly and I sort of barged in…" She blushed slightly.

"Okay, okay, don't say anything more…"

Mio pulled down the upper half of her swimsuit. Yoshika gasped at the sight. The bruise did yellow up on the edges, but there was still a violet line going all the way through her rather well-endowed chest.

"I believe Mio could have a broken rib..." Toshiro said quietly.

"Miss Sakamoto, please lie down, I have to heal you immediately!" Yoshika shouted.

"Good…" Mio said and lied down.

Yoshika started to use her healing magic right away. The bruise started to fade away slowly, but she soon started gasping and sweating.

"Any help?" Toshiro asked.

"Please… Help…" Yoshika said gasping for air.

Toshiro stepped up to Yoshika, laid his hand on Yoshika's shoulder and activated his magic power.

The healing spell immediately increased its potential, healing Mio's bruise and whatever physical ailments at hand.

Yoshika deactivated her magic, and collapsed on Mio.

"Incredible… Toshiro, what was that?" Mio asked.

"Dunno… I seem to have some connection to Yoshika, but I can't quite figure out its meaning…"

Toshiro turned his head, and he saw a framed photo on Yoshika's nightstand. He picked it up, and looked closer at it. It was an old photo, tarnished by time. There was a Striker Unit hanging on chains in the middle, and various people in lab coats around. In the foreground, you could see a handsome looking man in glasses and a small girl with an eye patch.

"Major… Is that…"

"Yes, Toshiro, it's me when I was young. The man on the right is Ichiro Miyafuji, Yoshika's father."

"Wow…"

"There's also one other person in this photo who you should know about…" Mio said with an emotionless voice.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"The man right behind Ichiro…"

It was a rather burly man in a lab coat, with dark hair and a big mustache, holding a file.

"Yes? Who is it?" Toshiro asked truly interested.

"It's your father…"

Toshiro's eyes widened, and his hands started to shake.

"F-f-f-father…" he stuttered

"Yes, Lucas Andrew Edelweiss…"

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and dropped on the photo.

"Father… Well, he surely was a manly man, you could say…"

"Toshiro, I'm sorry I didn't show you this photo earlier… I…"

"Better late than never, Mio…" He said and smiled.

Yoshika started slowly gaining consciousness.

"Hmmm… Whaa… Oh, Miss Sakamoto… You are all well…" She said a little groggy, and turned her head to Toshiro "Toshiro… Why are you so happy?"

He turned the photo to her, and pointed out his father.

"See this guy?" He asked Yoshika and pounded his chest with pride. "My father!"

"Oh… Did you never see any photos of him?" She asked.

"No… I waited for seventeen years to at least see his face…" Toshiro said with a melancholic voice.

"I'm glad you finally did…" Yoshika said with compassion.

They were sitting just like that for the next few minutes.

"Uwaaah… Oh, sorry, I'm kind of sleepy…" Yoshika said.

"We have to go anyway, right Toshiro?" Mio said.

"Yeah, time to go. Take a nap, Yoshika" Toshiro said to Yoshika.

"Sure…" She said and dropped on her bed.

Mio and Toshiro went out of Yoshika's room and closed the door.

"Thank you, Mio…" Toshiro said suddenly and went in the direction of his room.

"To…" She wanted to say his name but stopped.

What she couldn't see, was that Toshiro's face was already wet from tears.

_Thank you, Mio… Thank you…_

He went to his room, dropped on the bed and just stared emptily at the ceiling with wet eyes and a big grin.

After a few hours, he decided to go down and take a bite. After a short while, he would hear a scream, and see Perrine running towards him with terrified face.

"AAAAAAIAAAA!" She screamed.

"Perrine? What hap…" He didn't finish because she jumped on him and held his neck.

"I-i-in my room! C-Come quickly!" She shouted with a stuttering voice.

"Okay, okay…"

Toshiro ran to her room with Perrine hanging from his neck. When they entered, she pointed at her bed.

"There! There it was!"

"What are you talking about, Perrine…" Toshiro said irritated.

"Oh, just look!"

"Then unhand me for crying out loud…"

"Oh, okay…"

She dropped to the ground, but remained tense. Toshiro slowly walked up to the bed, and peeked under it. Under it was a demon straight from hell, at least Perrine though so, but in reality, it was a small grey mouse. Toshiro almost exploded with laughter, but instead caught the mouse by its tail with a swift move.

With the mouse hanging by its tail, he stood up, and turned around. When Perrine saw the mouse, she lost it.

"EEEEEEEK! MON DIEU! A MOUSE! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Perrine…"

"EEEEEEEK! KILL IT!"

"Perrine…"

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"PERRINE!" Toshiro shouted from the bottom of his lungs

She stopped screaming immediately.

"Are you trying to tell me, that the Pride of Gallia, a witch fighting the Neuroi in one of the best squadrons in the world is afraid of mice?!"

"Well… Um…"

"I can understand an unorthodox, one sided relationship with a superior, I can understand bitching on the new girl, but being afraid of a mouse, while you battle monsters the size of barns… Mind blowing… Fetch me some stale bread or some cheese…"

"But…"

"Now!" Toshiro said angrily through clenched teeth.

Perrine immediately ran away.

_Absurd! Impossible! I'd expect death rather than such a development…_

Perrine returned, and stood before him out of breath. She had a little rectangular piece of cheese.

"Okay, crumble the cheese into smaller parts on my hand."

Perrine did what she was told.

"And now…"

Toshiro placed the mouse on his other hand. Perrine and the mouse both froze at the same time, but the mouse had guts, and started nibbling on the cheese after a few seconds of sniffing around.

"See? Was that so hard? And you wanted me to kill it, barbarian…"

Perrine looked at Toshiro with a sorry face.

"Now we will release it outside, come with me."

Toshiro and Perrine went out of the building and near the shooting range. He put down the mouse on the grass.

"Quest completed."

"You are such a kind man…"

"The concept of karma: good things come back, same as the bad ones… Say… I always wondered what the 'H.' in your name means…"

"Well... Perrine is actually a name I use not to undermine people with my aristocratic roots… My full name is Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann…" She said silently and blushed.

"Perriette-Henriette… Yeah, has an upper class ring to it as far as I can judge… But Perrine is just cuter, like the whole of you…" He said with a smile.

"Oooh you… Flatterer… You really think I'm cute…?"

"Yes, absolutely. When you're not bitching about everything around that is." Toshiro said with irony.

"Ruffian!"

"Hahaha! The two polarities of Perrine… Hey, I have to leave you now; I have to eat my breakfast."

"Oh, hey, we can go together, I still didn't eat because of that mouse…"

"Sure, let's go."

They only found Yoshika and Lynne in the kitchen, cleaning up after the breakfast.

"Aaaaw… We're too late…" Perrine mumbled, obviously disappointed.

Yoshika looked at her curiously and said

"Oh, Perrine… And Toshiro… Don't worry, we saved some sandwiches for you, and Lynne can make some tea." She said with a cheerful voice.

Lynne turned her head back, nodded agreeing and went to boil some water.

"Hmmph…" Perrine pouted. "Not that I expected anything else…"

She went to take a seat, and Toshiro followed. While he was passing Yoshika, he whispered:

"Thanks, Yoshika."

Yoshika was startled, but covered her emotions quickly. She went to the kitchen, rummaged in the cupboard for a while and pulled out a platter with sandwiches. Afterwards, she returned to her two hungry guests, and placed the platter between them.

They munched their sandwiches in silence, and when Lynne brought them tea, Toshiro thanked her with a nod. That was enough to put a smile on Lynne's face.

He finished his breakfast, and went out of the dining room saying:

"It was delicious, thanks girls!"

Both Lynne and Yoshika turned their heads around and smiled at him brightly.

Toshiro went back to his room, wanting to finish his book, which only had a few dozens of pages left.

After reading for some time, he closed the book and triumphantly said to himself:

"Done! I have to return it to Minna now.

He slowly went to her office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard.

Toshiro opened the door, and slid in.

"Hi, Minna. Finally read that book, and I'm returning it now."

"Oh, good for you. Please, just place it on my desk, and pick up another one from the shelf if you want." She said with a smile.

"No, thank Minna. I'll be studying the tech docs Ursula brought me; it might prove to be of worth later on."

"Well, commendable effort, Toshiro. But for now, I believe you'll want to go out to the entrance steps." She said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, do I? Well, if you say so…" Toshiro said and winked.

Toshiro turned back, opened the door, but he was stopped midway by Minna saying:

"But check in on my once everything is over, we have to talk…"

_I don't like that tone… Did she get wind of yesterdays?_

"Okay, Minna, will do." He said and exited the room.

He ran out to the main door, and went outside. There was nothing there.

_Did Minna trick me? Or maybe… Well, might as well wait a few minutes..._

After about five minutes, a car approached the entrance. The driver was unknown to Toshiro, but the passenger on the other hand was another story.

The car stopped, and the passenger got out.

"Trude!" Toshiro shouted with joy.

"Oh, Toshiro!"

They hugged as if she wasn't on a trip not for a day but for a year.

"Hey, so how was it?" Toshiro asked.

"Chris… Chris was conscious for an hour! When I came into her room and grabbed her hand… She suddenly awakened…" Trude said with glittering eyes.

"Woah! Great news! How is she?"

"As cute and cheerful as ever! I bought her a new dress and some candy using your money, and she almost flipped! Oh, wait, I took a photo with her!"

Trude was simply ecstatic when talking about her sister now. She pulled out a photo out of her pocket, and gave it to Toshiro. He glanced at it. The photo showed Trude sitting beside her sister on a hospital bed. They both were smiling.

"You shat me not saying she's cute and similar to Yoshika…"

_There's no way her little sister is that cute!_

"Isn't she? Isn't she really?!" Trude continued being a diehard siscon.

"Yeah, sure, but you know…" Toshiro wanted to back out somehow, but he got unexpected help.

"Truuuuudyyy!"

A blond flash went past Toshiro and went at Trude. It was Erica, and she probably wanted to squeeze the soul out of Trude.

"Hi, Erica, nice to meet you after… a day…"

Toshiro seeing an opportunity ditched the girls, and went back to Minna. As soon as he entered, she quickly approached him.

"So, Minna, what…"

SLAP!

Minna slapped him on the face so hard it truly hurt him. Toshiro was surprised at first, but then he said:

"You squeezed out some info out of Mio, did you...?" He said with a voice bearing no trace of emotions.

"Yes… You really went overboard yesterday…"

"Sorry… But Mio agreed to be more careful when training with me… I could say the same…"

"Your power level is truly a mixed blessing…" Minna placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes "But I believe you will harness your powers someday, and on that day, you will become an even better person…"

"I will tr…" Toshiro couldn't finish because of what happened

Minna suddenly kissed him on the very same cheek she hit.

"That is for you to remember this conversation." She said and smiled.

"Yes ma'am…" Toshiro said with a distant voice.

"Now, you can go."

"Yes ma'am…" Toshiro repeated.

He went out of her office, and went to his room. Toshiro just dropped on his bed, and stared into the wall.

For the rest of the day, he studied the documents from Ursula, starting from the Striker Unit manual and servicing instruction, only going out to eat something. The things he found out put up a smile on his face.

When it got dark, he went for a bath. This time however, he was undisturbed for almost an hour. After he got out, he went back to his room, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Photograph – the same one as in the anime, a clever way to place Toshiro's father there**

**There's no way her little sister is that cute! – kind of obvious jab at Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai**

**Siscon – a word you will hear just too much in the aforementioned anime, basically means "sister lover"**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	22. Chapter 22 - Kiss the cook

Chapter 22 - Kiss the cook

Toshiro started his morning roundabout as usual, and when he was returning from his workout, Mio approached him, carrying a sword.

"Hey there, Mio. Everything ok today?"

"Everything is in perfect order, Toshiro. Come with me, there will be a briefing soon."

"Okay."

While they were going down the corridor, Mio asked:

"Toshiro, how well are you doing in water?"

"Well I can swim in three different styles, and my diving records are eighty meters and three minutes respectively" he replied

"Impressive…"

"Why did you want to know?"

"You will see soon enough."

As they were about to turn on an intersection, Lynne and Yoshika came about the corner. Yoshika looked half-asleep, with blushing cheeks and her right hand extended in a weird manner. Mio suddenly shouted:

"Hey, Miyafuji!"

She startled and started to turn around with her eyes closed saying:

"It's not what you think!"

Her hands both landed perfectly atop Mio's breasts. Lynne gave off a surprised look and Toshiro started snickering silently, covering his mouth.

Yoshika then opened her eyes, still not reading the situation clearly.

After a few seconds, Mio asked with an angry voice:

"Are you having fun, Miyafuji?"

"WAAH!" Yoshika gave of a frightened shout and took her hands back.

"M-major Sakamoto!" Lynne said afraid.

"I-i-i-i-m sorry!" Yoshika tried to apologize terrified.

Mio raised her sword, and partially unsheathed it.

"You are slacking off!" she said with an emotionless voice, and her eye closed.

Toshiro stopped snickering, and got tense.

_Mio, I hope you don't plan anything… bloody…_

With a swift move, she sheathed the sword and hit Yoshika's head with the scabbard.

"Ow!" Yoshika shouted.

_Phew…_

Mio lowered her sword and said:

"Now, every one, to the common room, follows me."

"Yes ma'am…" Both Lynne and Yoshika said in unison.

The whole quartet made their way for the common room. When they arrived, everyone was already there.

Erica was sitting half asleep on the stairs, similarly to Sanya, which was dozing off at Eila's side on the couch. Trude was sitting on a chair, and Minna was standing before everyone. The girls took up the free seats, so Toshiro just stood aside the couch where Yoshika and Lynne were seated.

Mio started talking:

"Tomorrow, we are going to the beach!"

Yoshika suddenly got a bit livelier:

"Oh, really? To the beach?!" She asked.

"Yes, tomorrow morning. The location will be the eastern coast of the island." Mio replied.

Yoshika stood up and joyfully shouted:

"Weeeee! The beach! Bathing in the sea!" She paused and with a bit less enthusiasm, she asked. "Huh? You guys don't like the beach?"

Lynne pulled Yoshika's clothes to draw her attention.

"Hey, Yoshika" She whispered.

"Huh?" She asked.

"We are going there to train…" She whispered in a confidential way.

"To train?" Yoshika asked surprised.

Mio stood up and started talking:

"That's right! We must be prepared for everything that can happen in battle, like for example, if you would lose your magic while flying over the sea. You have to be trained for such occasions!"

"I see…" Yoshika mumbled and looked down.

Mio suddenly turned around and shouted:

"What was that, Miyafuji?!"

Yoshika almost jumped because of Mio's sudden words.

"You don't like training?" Mio continued.

"Um, no, it's because… You see…" She tried to explain herself but Minna interrupted her with a sudden laugh.

"Heehee… The meeting place will be here, tomorrow at 1000, okay everyone?"

"Understood." Most of the attendees answered.

"Good. Do you understand too, Miyafuji?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Splendid. Then please relay this information to Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley should be in the hangar since morning and Lucchini… Toshiro, could you help the two looking for her?"

"Sure thing, Minna" Toshiro said.

"Yes ma'am." Yoshika replied.

"Oh, and Miyafuji… You know that the training won't be held for the whole day, right?" Minna said and winked to her.

"Oh?" Yoshika tilted her head.

"To put it simple, you can play between drills."

"Commander… Understood!" She said lively, and grabbed Lynne's hand. "Come on Lynne, let's go!"

"Okay" She replied.

"Um, Toshiro, coming with us?" Yoshika asked.

"Yup" He replied briefly. "No time to waste, go!"

They ran to the hangar for a brief while, but slowed down just after entering the hall connecting it, and the base interior.

The girls started chatting together:

"Hey, Yoshika, what swimsuit should do for my swimsuit tomorrow?"

"You don't have one?" Yoshika asked.

"I do, but it's from last year, and I fear it might not fit…"

Yoshika ran before Lynne and asked:

"Woah! You got that much taller?!"

"Well, it's not exactly my height I'm worried about…" She said shyly looking down.

_Oh… I get it… Drat! Double drat! Triple drat! I don't have swimming shorts… I may have to improvise tomorrow…_

Yoshika looked clueless at Lynne, but suddenly a powerful explosion came from the hangar.

"What the hell?!" Toshiro shouted.

"It came from the hangar!" Lynne answered.

"Let's go!" Yoshika shouted.

They ran deeper into the hangar, and when they got inside, they saw Shirley in her Striker, docked in the Launch Unit.

"Shirley! Everything okay?!" Yoshika asked.

Shirley turned around and waved at them.

"Yo, guys, wassup?"

The girls looked clueless, but Toshiro's mechanical side woke up in him.

"Hey, Shirley, doing some mods on the engine?" He asked.

"Sure! Come closer and I'll show you!" She replied.

They approached Shirley from the front. The service doors for her Striker Unit were open, and there were many cables attached to the engine and other parts, and going out to the Launch Unit or a strange device on it. Shirley herself was in a leaned back position.

"Whoa, Shirley, what a fine engine you have there!"

"I know, right? It's called the Merlin, and I have been fine-tuning it ever since I got it!"

"Merlin… Fitting name for a magic engine… Anyways, I've been tuning an engine myself, when I was a mechanic back in Fuso."

"Oh, really? What did you do?!"

"Well I got a Mitsubishi Kinsei 62, damaged after an accident. But I thought that instead of only repairing it, I should modify it. I asked my superior officer, and he agreed. I was halfway through with the process, until Mio nabbed me, heh…"

"A shame…" Shirley looked down.

"Yeah…" Toshiro did the same.

"Umm… Can I interrupt you two?" Yoshika asked suddenly.

"Oh sure, Yoshika" Toshiro answered a bit startled.

"Thanks… Um, Shirley… What was that explosion right a few minutes ago?"

"Oh, that? My engine maxed out and let out some steam, heh… But after I recalibrate it, it should be safer. Hey, why don't I test it right now?"

She pulled herself up to an upright position, closed the service doors for the engines, and started them up.

A big magic circle appeared underneath her, and the engines were being revved up. The engine noise was different than that of Toshiro's Akuma. His Striker had a deeper sound, probably due to the exhaust and displacement of the engine being bigger.

Shirley closed her eyes, and extended her hands to the side. The engine noise went louder and louder, but she looked as if she is enjoying it like good music. Toshiro also closed his eyes.

_The sound of an engine running… The brutal symphony of a mechanical heart… But… This heart has some problem…_

Toshiro turned on his magic.

_Yes… It's stuttering for a split second each five ignition cycles…_

Toshiro opened his eyes and used his transponder.

"Shirley!"

"Toshiro, what is it?"

"Your engine is stuttering every fifth ignition cycle!"

"It is? Good find Toshiro; want to see how I fix it using high tech equipment?" Shirley pointed out the device besides her.

"Sure!"

Toshiro went up the Launch Unit, to have a better look. The device had an analogue dial, an oscilloscope, a few knobs and numerical buttons.

"You see, this is a Magic Control Unit, MCU for short! I can regulate the engine output just using this box!" She shouted through the noise of the engine.

"Incredible!" Toshiro shouted back.

"Yeah! Wait a second!" She turned a knob and pressed a button. "Can you hear any changes now?"

Toshiro concentrated on the engine sound again, and this time it was perfect.

"It's running like a charm!" He shouted.

"Thanks for the tip!"

Toshiro looked down to the girls, and saw that they were covering their ears, and Yoshika was shouting something. He patted Shirley on the shoulder, and pointed her out. That was when Lynne fainted and fell into Yoshika's hands.

Shirley turned off her engines immediately, and Yoshika gave of an ear-piercing shout:

"PLEASE BE QUIET!"

Both Toshiro and Shirley had to cover their ears.

"Your voice is too loud!" Shirley shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Yoshika apologized covering her mouth. "But… What are you doing here in the hangar?"

Toshiro started explaining:

"Yoshika, you see, Shirley…"

"Geez, keep it down!" Somebody mumbled suddenly.

The voice was coming from the upper part of the hangar. Everyone looked up in the direction from where the voice came.

"Lucchini?" Yoshika asked surprised.

It truly was Lucchini, sleeping on her favorite blanket, on a beam under the hangars roof.

"You have the nerve! I was sleeping soundly here, and you come and make such a racket! You woke me up, Yoshika!" Lucchini said irritated.

Then she jumped down from her sleeping place, and landed perfectly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Yoshika said.

While Lucchini and the girls were engaged in conversation, Shirley detached herself from the Launch Unit.

"Umm…" Lynne said shyly. "Didn't that noise bother you, Lucchini?"

"Nope! It happens all the time." Lucchini answered.

Yoshika started slowly shifting her sight to Shirley.

"Um, Shirley? Do you always make such a thunderous noise?"

"I only modified the Strikers engine" Shirley replied.

"Modified the engine? What do you mean?" Yoshika asked.

Shirley was proudly standing against the blinding exterior with goggles in her hands.

"Come here. I'll show you" She looked at Toshiro. "Hey, Toshiro, could you pick up that box with antennae that's on your right?"

He looked to the right and saw a box with gauges, counters and long antennae. He picked it up and asked:

"This one?" He asked.

"Yup! Lucchini will give you a crash course on how to use it!"

"Okay…"

Toshiro followed the procession outside. Lucchini suddenly jumped on his back, and started pointing down on the device in his hand.

"That is a Striker Telemetry Receiver. Each Striker gathers data on how it works and can send it using radio waves, which can be received by this box, and poof, you see the speed and other stuff here."

"So… It's basically an older version of my FFG?"

"I don't know the technical mumbo jumbo, but probably yes. Okay, I'll now tell you how to operate this thingie. First, turn the dial on the right to "ON"."

Toshiro turned the dial on the right labeled 'ON/OFF', and a green light went on.

"Okay, now we have to wait until Shirley fires up her engine. Then you just use the knob labeled "Frequency" and dial in until a green light switches on, and the gauges start to move. Simple?"

"Compared to operating a full blown radio array, it's like going to kindergarten."

"Heehee!"

They went on for a while and when they stopped, Yoshika asked:

"Um… What's the modification you made?"

Shirley started her engine and said:

"I adjusted the energy allocation of the magic engine."

"Do you mean that you changed the flow of energy used for attack and defense?" Lynne asked.

"Yup, you nailed it." Shirley replied.

Toshiro thought it would be a good time to tune in the receiver. He turned the knob gently, and after a few second the green light came on, and the rev gauge moved.

"Good job, Toshiro" Lucchini said from his back.

Lynne asked continued her questions:

"But what did you modify specifically?"

"Speed, of course!" Shirley replied with a confident voice, and pulled on her goggles.

"Shirley, parameters normal, you can start!" Lucchini said and raised her hand.

"Okay!" Shirley shouted.

She revved up her engine, and started like lightning.

"Woah! Such an acceleration!" Yoshika shouted surprised.

"This is nothing!" Lucchini said.

_I feel guilty for having a Striker that can outperform hers and I wouldn't even break a sweat… I should get a medal just for not rubbing it in, and not crossing the speed of sound while mining for boogers in my nose…_

Shirley took off with an amazing climbing speed. It was the fastest speed that all of the witches present saw.

"Ooooh, Toshiro, she climbed to a kilometer in just fifty seconds!" Lucchini shouted.

Suddenly Shirley accelerated, and a contrail formed behind her. It looked as if she had a smoke grenade attached to her.

"Wow… Shirley is still accelerating…" Lynne said truly amazed.

Toshiro thought that he could give out readings of her speed.

"Seven hundred seventy kilometers per hour." He said calmly. "Seven eighty… Seven eighty-five… Seven ninety… Seven ninety five…"

"Amazing!" Yoshika shouted out cheerfully.

"Yeah… Amazing…" Toshiro grumbled under his nose. "Oh, look, she went over eight hundred…"

"A new record!" Lucchini shouted in joy.

Shirley turned into their direction, and whizzed passed them.

"Go!" Lucchini shouted with confidence.

After a few second Toshiro said:

"Welp… Looks like the show is over… Her acceleration stopped, and the engine is working at max output…"

"What a shame…" Lucchini said with a resigned voice.

After a minute, Shirley started to descend for landing. The quartet looking at her performance started running down the runway. Shirley soon slowly hovered over them.

"Shirley, you set a new record!" Lucchini said.

"Awesome!" Yoshika and Lynne said in unison.

"Meh…" Toshiro muttered.

"Oh! Cool!" Shirley made a victorious pose in the air, but her engine sputtered and she landed on the four of them. It so accidentally happened that Yoshika fell down in such a pose, that she was groping the immense valor's of Shirley. Toshiro landed with his face in Lucchini's lower parts.

"Waaah! I'm hungry! I'll make hamburgers for everyone!"

Toshiro pulled up his head and said:

"What's a hamburger?"

"You don't know? Only one of the best Liberion foods ever invented!" Shirley said proudly.

"Really? Hey, maybe I can help you with it, maybe when I return to Fuso I'll make some for mother."

"Sure!"

Everyone got up, and cleaned themselves from dust.

"Hey, Shirley, mind if I liberate you from that Striker?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh sure… I'm too tired to go myself, heehee…" She laughed tired.

Shirley lied down, and crawled out of her Striker. Toshiro picked both parts, placed them on his shoulders, and they all went to the castle through the hangar. He quickly stowed Shirley's Striker away, and they continued on to the kitchen.

Before they entered however, Shirley gave directions to Toshiro:

"Hey, Toshiro, before we start, we need some ingredients from the pantry."

"Sure, Shirley, speak away."

"I'll need the following: beef, onions, egg, powdered chili, breadcrumbs, mustard, parmesan, nutmeg, buns, tomatoes, lettuce, oil… And that would be it… Oh, and the quantities of each… There are twelve of us…" Shirley made some calculations, and gave the amount of ingredients to Toshiro.

"An awful lot of ingredients to be honest… And do we even have that stuff? But okay, I'll rummage the pantry, be right back, Shirley."

Toshiro went to the pantry, and procured all of the ingredients. While searching for mustard, however, he also came across wasabi paste.

_Ohohohoho! This might come in handy…_

He returned to the kitchen, and saw Shirley in an apron and hair net.

"Oh, you're back! Come on, I'll show you the ropes!"

"Sure."

He placed all the ingredients on the table.

"Good, first thing's first, wash your hands, we don't want those hamburgers to taste like dirt, do we?"

"Nope."

Toshiro washed his hands from the dirt he accumulated after the fall on the runway.

"Super! Now, take the beef, and mince it in that hand mincer…"

And so, they proceeded with mixing, grinding, cutting and who knows what. After a few minutes, the outcome was a bowl full of spiced up minced meat.

"Weee! Now, put the bowl into the cooler for fifteen minutes. I'll take out the electric grill and you'll grill the buns."

She rummaged the cupboards, and pulled out an electric grill the size of an A3 paper. Shirley plugged it into an outlet, and cranked up the temperature to the max.

"Now, while it heat ups, cut the buns through, like this."

Shirley showed Toshiro how to cut the buns up in two. He proceeded to do the same with the rest of them.

"Now we need to grill them up a bit. Be warned, it needs speed in operating a spatula."

"Don't worry, I'm not lacking in the speed department, as you know already…" Toshiro said with irony.

"Hey! Not fair! You have a better Striker and stuff…" Shirley pouted.

_Why am I such a bitch about it? Am I getting jealous or what?_

"Sorry, Shirley, I'm not behaving like myself today, please, continue…"

"Fine, you see the key to…"

Shirley went on explaining, and Toshiro started grilling the buns. He had a ninety six percent-efficiency rate, because one bun was coal black.

"Not bad for a first time, heh…" Toshiro said.

"Well, I must admit, your moves with that spatula were blazing fast..."

"Sword training with Mio paid off…" Toshiro said with a cold voice and looked to the side.

"Wha… What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Then listen…"

Toshiro told her about the training incident, omitting some lewd details.

"Ugh…" Shirley grabbed her boobs checked if everything is in place. "You really should be more careful, Toshiro…"

"Don't worry Shirley, nothing like that will take place again."

"Good… Oh, the meat should be good right now."

She pulled out the bowl from the fridge and placed it on the table.

"Now I'll show you how to form patties."

Shirley took a lump of meat, and formed it into a nice, round and thick patty.

"Okay, just make sure you get enough done."

"Yup."

It took him a while, but he finally made a whole load of patties, ripe for grilling.

Shirley poured some oil in a shallow dish, and used a brush to cover the grill in a thin film of oil.

"Now, the fun part. Just place the patties on the grill, and let it do the magic for two-three minutes on one side. Then you flip the patty, let it grill for another two-three minutes and take them off. Let's do one as practice."

"Sure."

The result was a perfectly grilled patty. Shirley took a nibble, and gave Toshiro to try.

"Wow! Delicious!" He said.

"To be honest, it was the best I've yet had…" Shirley looked at him shyly.

"Oh, come on… But I've heard that men are the best cooks, but they are just too proud, lazy, or both to do it."

"Haha! Right on the nail! Cool, do the rest of the patties, and I'll prepare the tomatoes and lettuce in the meantime."

Just as Toshiro was halfway through, the girls started to come in.

"Hey, Shirley, you making hamb… Whoa! Toshiro is making hamburgers?!" Erica couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Hey, a man has to provide for himself…" Toshiro said with an offended voice.

Since all the girls came in a nice bunch, and Erica shouted so loud it would be heard in the whole base, the rest didn't ask questions, although they looked at Toshiro intrigued.

When he finally finished, Shirley put the buns, grilled patty's, tomatoes and lettuce together, and showed the result to Toshiro.

"This is the result of yours and mines work, Toshiro. Dig in!"

"Why not!"

Toshiro took a bite, chewed it down and said:

"Not bad… However, it needs some spice… Ah, right!"

He pulled out an almost full tube of wasabi paste out of his pocket.

"Toshiro, what's that?"

"Wasabi paste, it's good."

He opened the tube, lifted the bun and vegies from the patty, smeared over some wasabi paste over it, and put it back together. He took a bite of the hamburger.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh! I want to try to!"

"Be my guest." He handed over the wasabi to Shirley, and she put some of it in her hamburger.

Shirley was bringing it up to her mouth, when Toshiro stopped her:

"Wait. One pound says you're not going to eat the whole thing."

"Pfffff! You're on!" Shirley said with confidence and took a bite.

"I really don't know why you were making such aAAAAAAHHHH! HOOOOOOOT!"

Shirley sucked herself onto the tap, but after a few second she stopped drinking and with a teary face she shouted:

"IT WON'T WORK!"

"Drink milk." Toshiro said calmly.

Shirley desperately searched for a glass of milk, and found a pitcher full of it on the table. She guzzled it down in a few seconds.

"Ahhhh… Still burns though… What the hell was that Toshiro?!" She asked angrily.

"Oh, right. I ate wasabi as a condiment since I was a kid, since the plant that it was made of have grown freely on the fields or in the nearby mountains… I didn't know that it was that spicy for an unprepared consumer…"

"Well, you win a pound…."

"No, keep it; I just wanted you to have an incentive to eat it, heh…"

"Oh! You sneaky devil…"

They suddenly heard a voice from the dining table:

"Hey! I'm hungry!"

It was Lucchini demanding food angrily.

"Ok, just a second!" Toshiro shouted.

He and Shirley put the hamburgers on platters, and brought them to the table.

Everyone was eating them, and they praised both Toshiro and Shirley alike.

"Hey, Toshiro." Minna asked. "Could I get some of that wasabi thing?"

"Sure Minna, I trust you'll like it, since I saw you eat various food of… exotic taste…"

Minna ate the wasabi-spiked hamburger without protest.

"Wooo…" Minna exhaled loudly. "It surely has a strong taste… May I have a second one?"

"By all means, Minna!"

After everyone finished eating, Toshiro and Shirley cleaned the grill and all the dishes.

He then went in the direction of the hangar.

"Heeey, Toshiro, are you going to the hangar?" Shirley shouted, running behind him

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"I wanted to see your Striker's engine!"

"Would you look at that…? I also wanted to see it, after I saw that masterpiece under the hood of your Striker…"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**I found the hamburger recipe on the internet, since I don't have experience with making hamburgers… Or eating them for that matter, seriously. So forgive me if I messed up something. :P**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	23. Chapter 23 - Sonic Bang

Chapter 23 - Sonic Bang

When they got into the hangar, Shirley was jiggling from excitement.

"Oooooh! I can't wait to pop the hood on your Striker!" She almost squealed from excitement.

"Geez, Shirley, calm down! The next thing you'll have an orgasm just from touching the engine!" Toshiro said with irony.

"Well…" She blushed. "That's not the only thing I could touch… Heehee.."

"Guh!" Toshiro almost suffocated from this sudden exposition of lewdness.

"Bwahaha! You act as if you… No! You are a v…" Shirley's revelation was interrupted by Toshiro making gestures suggesting Shirley would be strangled and maimed if she didn't stop.

"Yes, Shirley… I never did 'it'…" He said with a resigned voice and sighed at the end.

"Awww… No worries though, I still didn…" Shirley interrupted as soon as she realized what she tried to say, but alas, 'twas too late, and the only thing she could do is blush in a color she would call 'Light Crimson Red', but a normal man would say just 'red'.

Toshiro shot her a devilish look, and said:

"You didn't yet, huh? Well, looks like were even…"

"Yeah… Let's drop this topic, before anyone hears us… So, where were we…?"

They approached Toshiro's Striker. Its black paint was mesmerizing, and the size was overwhelming.

"Okay now, let's open this baby up…" Toshiro said, and pulled a hidden lever.

The service door for the magic engine popped up and slid down.

Although Toshiro studied the blueprints, seeing the engine block live and in color stunned him, as it did Shirley.

The majestic 12-cylinder Daimler-Benz 630M Magischantrieb twin-supercharged engine, seemingly opposing the usual robustness of Karlslandian manufacturing, was a piece of art. The valve cover gaskets were painted in a crimson red color, with the engine block and exhaust manifold covered in black, heat resistant matte paint. The twin superchargers were lined up parallel to the engine, one on each side, just under the valve cover gaskets. Toshiro also knew about something special that was hidden underneath, but wanted to keep it a secret for now. What was also noteworthy, the each engine had a plaque, with the name of the assemblers and quality controller.

MONTAGE: Josef Friedman

PRUFUNG: Ursula Hartmann

MONTIERT UND PRUFT IM: Rosario Experimentales Hochwissenschaft Forschungsinstitut im Neuen Karlsland

"Hey, look Shirley, these engines were quality checked by Erica's sister herself…" Toshiro said with a mixture of surprise and respect.

"So… Cool… Do… Want…" Shirley said like she was hypnotized.

"Hey, Shirley, snap out of it!" Toshiro shouted and waved his hand before her eyes.

"Huh, what, where?!" Shirley awakened from her trance.

"Well good, at least you only spaced out, heh…"

"Toshiro! Let me at least rev it up in the Launch Unit! PLEASE!" Shirley begged Toshiro with all her might.

"Well… I suppose I could… But no guaranties that it will work, and I'll kill the engine forcibly if you'll want to launch, okay?" He said and pointed at the FFG-3 hanging down from the Launch Units rail.

"WHOOOOOO!" Shirley ran jumped up the Launch Unit and into the Striker.

"You know what, wait a second, I'll plug in the diagnostic modules and see if everything's all right during your joy 'ride'."

"Hurry up! I want to start it already!" Shirley behaved like a spoiled little girl.

Toshiro gathered up all the equipment and plugged it up, getting a little shock while doing so.

"Ooooh, Shirley! Toshiro!" Lucchini suddenly ran into the hangar.

"Yo, Lucchini, what's up?!"

"I wanted to take a nap, but the things I see here! Are you gonna fly Toshiro's Striker?!"

"No, he won't let me, and to be honest, I feel a bit uneasy in a Striker of such dimensions and with such unbelievable power at hand… I mean, come on, my legs feel lose inside, I would probably fall out…"

"Exactly my concerns, Shirley" Toshiro said, and snatched the FFG from the rail.

He put it on, and flipped the on switch.

"Actually… Why don't you wear it, for better immersion…" He said and handed the device over to.

"Oh! Thanks!" Shirley grabbed the device and fastened it on her forearm.

She looked a bit closer, and almost exploded:

"WHAT?! THE TACHOMETER IS SCALED TO TWO THOUSAND KM/H?!"

"Well… According to Ursula and the tech docs I could probably go just over that speed if I tried really hard, heh…."

Shirley gulped nervously.

"Oh, what are those switches here?" She asked.

"Don't touch any of them for now, please."

"Okay… Can I start now?"

"Let 'er rip!"

"AWRIGHT!"

Shirley concentrated her magic, and the starter started spinning. She used considerably more magic than Toshiro at his first time.

After a few seconds, the demon roared.

"Weeee!" Lucchini squealed.

"WOOOOOAH! THE POWER!" Shirley shouted through the thunderous noise of the engines running.

"Shirley! Slowly rev it up from idle to max!"

"Okay!"

Toshiro stood before Shirley and the wind speed generated by the propellers increases steadily, as did the engine noise. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Shirley, bend over a bit and give me your hands!"

"Why?!"

"Trust me, I want to check something!"

"Okay…"

Toshiro took her hands and closed his eyes. Subconsciously he felt that Shirley did the same. The engine RPM was rising steadily and he felt a sensation.

_It's a heartbeat… Shirley's heart!_

The hearts of two pertrolheads have beaten in unison, as the symphony of twenty-four total cylinders was playing them a serenade. Suddenly however, the orchestra seemed to have a fit. Toshiro opened his eyes and saw that the temperature gauge on the FFG was in the red zone.

"Shit!" He shouted and flipped one of the switches on the device.

The Striker shut down almost immediately. Although the exhaust was painted with a heat resistant paint, it was orange hot.

"Woah! Shirley, we kind of forgot ourselves there…"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"Heeey, why did you stop!" Lucchini shouted angrily.

"I dare you too touch the exhaust, Lucchini" Toshiro said.

"Pfffft! I fear nothing!" She replied.

"No, don't, I was joking!" Toshiro quickly yelled at her.

"Make up your mind!"

"Francesca… Do you know how to recognize the metal temperature by eye?"

"Ummm… No?"

"Well them, the brighter the color after it's heated up, the hotter it is. Starting from red, going through orange, yellow and then white being the hottest."

"So… If I touched the exhaust right now, which looks a bit orange, I would get a burn?"

"A severe burn or your hand could might as well combust."

"EEEEK!" She shouted. "You wanted to trick me!" She shouted again with anger.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you didn't know… You know…"

"Uh huh…" Lucchini tried to make a smart expression on her face.

Shirley jumped out of the Striker, and on the ground.

"Hey, Toshiro, I want you to see something, be right back!"

"Okay…" Toshiro said as she ran away.

"Hey… Toshiro…" Lucchini shyly tried to start a conversation.

"Hmmm? What is it, Lucchini?"

"Well… When you were holding hands with Shirley… How was it?"

"Oh, that? Well… It was a rather… unique experience… I literally felt the beat of her heart amongst the deafening roar of my Striker…"

"Wow… I wonder if I will feel something like that someday…"

"Well, as you said some time ago, you can always hear my heart through my flat chest, heh…" Toshiro said and kneeled down.

"Heehee! Good idea!" She cheered with her usual voice and stuck her ear against his chest.

"And?"

"Too fast…"

"Ok, wait a second; I'll try to calm down."

Toshiro closed his eyes and started concentrating. He felt that his heart slowed down to a sub-normal speed.

"Mmmmhmmm… Better… Hug me…" She muttered silently.

"Okay…" He whispered and hugged her lightly.

Toshiro felt as she withered in his arms, and fell asleep.

_Francesca… Oh you little sweet cake…_

"Toshiroooooo! Shiiiiirleeey!" A sudden shout pierced the idyllic silence.

"Waaaaah! Who woke me up again?!" Lucchini jumped up and shouted angrily. "Yoshika! You again!"

Toshiro stood up and saw that Yoshika and Lynne have entered the hangar.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yoshika started apologizing.

"Lucchini, have you seen Shirley?" Lynne asked carefully.

"Yes… She'll be back in a few seconds…" Lucchini said a bit angry.

"Yo! I'm back!" Speaking of the devil, Shirley appeared with some album in her hand. "Oh hi girls, it's even better that you two are here!"

"Oh?" Both Yoshika and Lynne turned their heads sideways.

"I wanted to show you all, well, first I wanted to show it to Toshiro, but you should also know… Anyway, look for yourselves, a brief glimpse on my history!"

She handed over the album to Toshiro, and he in turn laid it down on a table, and opened it.

It was a scrapbook, full of photos and newspaper clips showing various achievements from Shirley's past. The most common denominator for all of them was the nickname: 'Glamorous Shirley'.

"New record achievement by Glamorous Shirley." Lynne read out aloud. "Is this a bike record?"

"I have been bike racing before becoming a plane pilot." Shirley replied. "Ever heard of Bonneville Flats?"

"Bonne… what?" Yoshika tried to place the name in her memory, but she failed.

"The Bonneville Salt Flats, a flat made of salt as far as the eye can see, right in the middle of Liberion."

"I didn't know that such a place even existed." Lynne said surprised.

"It was the promised land of speed freaks…" Shirley said with a distant voice. "It was on the day I broke the record with my modded Indian bike that I've heard that there are witches flying through the azure skies, reaching mind boggling speed with their magic powered Strikers… The exact same day I went to the recruitment office… And shazam! Here I am!"

"So today you wanted to break another record for your collection?" Lynne asked.

"Breaking a speed record! That must be amazing!" Yoshika said with high spirits. "But is there a limit for your endeavor?"

"Well now… To be honest I never thought about that but… I would like to exceed Mach 1, the speed of sound someday…" Shirley replied and took a brief glance at Toshiro.

He saw it, and nodded slightly.

"Mach what? Speed of sound? Is that fast?" Yoshika asked dumbfounded.

"It's the speed at which sound travels, about one thousand two hundred forty km/h."

"Woah!" Both the girls gasped in awe.

"Hey girls, I have a little trick the teacher in school taught us" Toshiro interrupted the conversation. "The speed of sound in meters per second is about three hundred forty. During a thunderstorm, if you want to know how close a lightning hit occurred, you look at the flashes. When you see a flash, start counting seconds, and stop when the thunder hits. You multiply the time by the speed of sound in m/s and poof; you know how far the lightning hit!"

"Oh, nice on there, Toshiro!" Shirley said. "But anyways, it's my dream to reach the speed of sounds, and what would life look like if we weren't chasing them?"

"Not much…" Toshiro replied. "Hey, Shirley, how is Liberion as a country?"

"Magnificent. So big… We have everything there: deserts, forest, lakes, thriving towns, liberty, justice…" She paused for a second with a grim look. "But not for all…"

"Why's that?" Yoshika asked.

"We are still dealing with the aftermath of slavery… Black people are still treated as a sub-species sometimes, and segregated in public places…"

"How sad… Why is this even happening?"

"I can explain, Yoshika." Toshiro interrupted. "It's a concept called racism. Some people think that the white race is supreme, and better than the rest. That's why slavers began their trips to Africa to forcefully capture their inhabitants, and force them into working on plantations and such… As it pains me to say this, the most 'prominent' slave traders were your ancestors, Lynne…"

Lynne had a sad look at her face.

"And I'm ashamed for my compatriots for that… That's truly a dark part of our history… Oh, but Toshiro, was there slavery in Fuso?"

"Not as such. But we had and still have another problem: xenophobia."

"Xeno…what?" Yoshika asked.

"The fear of aliens. Since the times of warring states, people from outside were shunned. Even now, a white man waltzing around on the streets of Tokio would make a sensation. I'm actually a good example… All the afraid and vengeful looks from the kids in school… But the adults seem to tolerate me, so it ain't half bad…"

"Actually the situation in Liberion is improving somewhat. The recently formed Tuskegee Air Witches squadron is consisting all of black witches."

"Well, that's something…" Said Toshiro. "Hey, Yoshika, Lynne – what are you here for actually?"

Lynne and Yoshika looked dumbfounded for a while, but suddenly they realized what they forgot about:

"WAAAAAH!" They both shouted. "We forgot to tell you!"

"Well, you can tell me on the way…" The three girls proceeded to leave the hangar.

_Gods… She really is serious about speed… So many achievements…_

"Hmmm… Lucchini?" He slowly started to turn his head to the last known location of Lucchini and heard.

"Yoink! Humm? What is it, Toshiro?"

As he got Lucchini in his field of view, he saw her facing him with a puzzled look, and Shirley's goggles on her head. But then…

SLAM!

Lucchini slowly turned around. She saw Shirley's Striker engine busted into pieces and leaking fluids.

"WAAAAAAAH! SANTA MARIA DOLOROSA! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Toshiro quickly ran up to her and covered her mouth.

"Ssssh! Lucchini, close the main hangar door, now!"

Lucchini rushed like a lightning bolt to the control panel on the wall, and started lowering the hangar door.

"Get over here!" He shouted.

She ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"Waaaah! What will I do now!"

"Shush! I have a plan! You keep everyone from the hangar, while I repair Shirley's Striker! Go!"

"Okay!"

She rushed to the hangar entrance.

"Ugh… What have I gotten myself into…? First I have to clean up this mess…"

Toshiro pulled together every part he could find, and wiped all the fluid leaks of the floor.

"Hmmm… Doesn't look so bad… Nothing was broken or bent because everything just flew apart… But I really only have the blueprints for my Striker as reference, so this may be one hell of a repair… Maybe I'll scavenge a few parts from the warehouse…"

Toshiro proceeded to repair the Striker, and after a few long hours, he finally said to himself:

"Whew! Finally, done! I even found some room for improvements, heh…"

He looked at a clock hanging on the wall, it pointed out 2000.

"WHAT?! I worked for that long! Well, I probably enjoyed it so much… Uh… Time to grab a bite, wash myself and bed time…"

The first two tasks went surprisingly well. Nobody was asking him anything; nobody interrupted him while he was bathing. But just after he laid himself down in bed, he heard a knock on his door.

"Uuuuuh… Come in…"

Lucchini's face popped in through the door, and it was a rather atoning face.

"Toshiro… Did you…" She said with the tone of a child confessing she did a wrong thing before his father.

"Yup, don't worry, everything should be peachy…"

A faint smile appeared on her face

"Thanks… I owe you…"

"Like hell you do!" He shouted. "But I may, or may not recall this debt in the future. For now, goodnight, Francesca."

"Goodnight, Toshiro."

Lucchini backed out and closed the door. Toshiro could finally catch some shuteye.

In the morning of the next day, Toshiro did his usual drills, and ate breakfast. After everyone finished, Minna stood up and said:

"Remember, 1000, common room. And be sure to bring swimsuits, heehee."

Toshiro did a mental facepalm.

_Damn! I forgot about acquiring swimming trunks! Gaaaah! Stupid Lucchini…_

With his morale on the low point, Toshiro proceeded to the dining rooms exit.

"Toshiro, could you follow me to the office?" Minna asked from behind his back.

He turned around and said:

"Sure, Minna…"

Inside the office, Minna gave Toshiro a brown package and a small wooden box.

"Well, open them up, I want to see your reaction." Minna said with a smile.

Toshiro opened the box first. Inside were three pairs of Warrant Officer insignia.

He looked to Minna surprised, and she answered:

"You only got your insignia on the officer uniform, not on the short sleeved ones. You should pin on the insignia, so nobody accidentally takes you for a civilian."

"Well, why don't I start right away, heh…"

He pulled out a pair of epaulets, and affixed them on his shoulderboards.

"Well, now you look like a true soldier! Open the package now."

Toshiro ripped the paper apart, and was surprised at the content. It was a pair of swimming trunks, in the simple 'Feldgrau' color of the Wehrmacht.

"Nothing fancy, I couldn't get anything better on such a short notice. I hope you like them nevertheless…"

"No, Minna, they're just right! Thanks to you, I won't have to use these trousers or… The other option…"

"Well, I think the girls would like to see the other option to be honest, heehee"

"Oh, come on!'

"Okay, okay, you can go now, just be sure to get to the meeting on time."

"Sure thing, Minna"

He went out of her office, and went to his room. Immediately he fitted his other uniform with new insignia, and stored the box in his chest. Then he undressed, and put on his new swimming trunks.

With his bare chest and grey trunk, he looked more like a Private of an artillery battalion on a trip, than an IFN Officer that was about to do training.

Toshiro decided to walk around the castle to stretch out the trunks a bit. As he was going down the stairs, he bumped into Shirley.

"OOOH! Mister Universe appears again!" She almost shouted frivolously.

"Yeah, yeah… I can't wait to see you in a bikini, ha ha ha…" Toshiro laughed like a template pervert.

"Oh you! Hairy thoughts from the morning up!"

"Just adapting to the audience, madam…" He mocked a bow.

Shirley showed him her tongue and went her way.

_Ha…ha…ha…HAHAHA!_

Since there wasn't really anything to do, he just lumped down on the couch in the common room.

The girls started slowly gathering in the room. The first one was, to Toshiro's delight, none other than Shirley.

She wore a classy red bikini with black straps. Toshiro had the suspicion that she used a number too small upper piece, just to make her curvy parts look more prominent, as if the enormous cleavage wouldn't do the job. He sat on the couches edge and said:

"Well, Miss Liberion '44 has graced us with her presence, or so it seems, heh…"

She pouted.

"No, all irony or sarcasm aside, you look beautiful, Shirley…" Toshiro said softly, and with a small smile on his face.

Her face expression changed immediately, and a blush appeared there.

"Oh… You mean it?" She asked shyly.

"Yup, totally. If I weren't such a gentleman…" Toshiro started snickering mysteriously.

"Oh! There you go again!"

"Hahaha! Hey, why are you standing there like a pole, have a seat!" He said an patted the free space besides him.

"Well, okay…" She said and sat beside him carefully.

"You know Shirley…" Toshiro suddenly started with a voice full of melancholy. "I never had any friends to be honest… All the guys in elementary and middle school looked at me with a mix of fear and resentment… To you, I could actually pass of as a citizen of Liberion, or some other country with Caucasian race majority, but in Fuso I was treated like a gaijin, a foreigner. But my heritage had its merits, because I excelled in track and field, and when the guys started rambling, I could always punch the light out of their eyes, heh… And before you ask: the only woman in my life was my mother. Up until I met you guys, I almost never had contact with other girls, because my schools were always all-boys, maybe just the occasional 'hi' on the street… So that's why my behavior to you can or the others can be a little… unorthodox… from the lack of a better word to describe it…"

Shirley had to think for a minute before answering.

"You know what words could describe you best, Toshiro? Giant with a golden heart."

"I don't know if I should kiss you, or smack you, so I'll just say: thank you."

"The first part would be nice…" Shirley said shyly and blushed a tad.

"Let's not get romantic for the time being, I probably heard Lucchini right now."

And in a second, she jumped into the room:

"Ta-da! How do I look?"

She was wearing a white bikini with dark accents, a model without cleavage.

Toshiro made a theatrical gesture and looked both at Shirley's chest, and then Lucchini's, repeating it two timse. Afterward he simply made an 'X' mark with his hands.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Lucchini cried.

"Oh come on, I was joking… You can sit on my lap if you want…"

"Weeee!" She immediately got better and jumped on his lap. "That's the first time since I left my family that I sat on someone's lap…"

Suddenly, Minna's voice could be heard:

"Toshiro could really pass off as a paternal figure, don't you girls think?"

All three looked behind them. Minna was slowly walking to them down from the stairs, wearing a light drab coat with short sleeves, and a rather frivolous white bikini, it was even more exposing than Shirley's.

Shirley looked at Minna, than at Toshiro with Lucchini on his lap, and came to the same conclusion.

"Yeah! Just look at him! If he had a beard and wore a sweater, you could mistake him for Lucchini's father, heheheh"

"Heehee, our Big Daddy." Lucchini snickered.

"Big Daddy? I like the ring to that, hah!" Toshiro said, and everyone laughed.

"What's all the laughing, huh?"

Mio suddenly barged in. She didn't get fancy in the beachwear department, because she just pulled of her Navy uniform off revealing the swimsuit underneath in its full glory. She had her wooden sword, and a naval watch tied to her wrist.

"I just got new nickname, Mio, wanna hear it?" Toshiro said happily.

"Well, let's hear it…" Mio said.

"Big Daddy."

Mio almost burst out in laughter, but managed to calm herself down. She just sat down on a chair as if nothing happened.

Then silently, Eila and Sanya went in, with the latter half-conscious as usual at this time of day. Eila had a white and blue bikini, and Sanya had an all-black one. They just sat on another couch silently, with Eila mysteriously blushing.

After a few minutes, Trude and Erica rolled in. Trude had a black swimsuit with a broad olive stripe going through the middle, and a Luftwaffe emblem on her chest. Erica had a Feldgrau swimsuit, with same emblem in the same place.

"Grumblegrumble…" Toshiro muttered under his nose.

"Hey, bro, nice trunks!" Erica shouted.

"Nice color, Toshiro. It matches Erica's swimsuit." Trude noted.

"Thanks girls, your swimsuits look good on you…"

Both girls blushed, and took seats.

Perrine waltzed in with a navy blue bikini, and silently took a seat.

Last but not least, Yoshika and Lynne came up. Yoshika did the exact same thing as Mio in term of clothing, and Lynne had a pink swimsuit with white frills on top.

Minna started talking just after they stopped walking:

"Good, everyone is here. Everyone except for Toshiro, follow Mio to the beach."

"Understood." The girls replied.

"And me?" Toshiro asked.

"You follow me to the hangar, Big Daddy, heehee"

_Gulp… Does she know? I hope not…_

They ventured into the hangar in silence. In a side room, she went up to something leaned over a wall, covered with canvas. She pulled the canvas away, revealing two Striker Units without any paint or symbols, just pure metal.

"What are these, Minna?"

"Dummy Strikers for emergency water landing training."

"Huh?"

"Well, a witch has to be prepared for a crash landing in water, and basically these dummies are just dead weight with the Pocket Dimension Generator installed, so they get accustomed to swimming with Strikers on."

"Oh! Shouldn't I train as well?"

"Nah… You said you are proficient at swimming, and I doubt that additional weight would hinder you much… Besides, we don't have a Dummy Akuma, heehee…"

"Yeah, right, good point… So, my job is to carry them?"

"Precisely."

Toshiro grabbed one pair under each arm, and they went to the beach.

The weather was clear today, and the air was very warm, with a slight breeze blowing sometimes.

They arrived at the beach, at a rock formation that would be good for jumping off it straight into the water. Mio, Yoshika and Lynne were standing there already.

"Just drop them where the girls are standing, and you're free."

"Will do, Minna"

Toshiro went up to the girls, and carefully dropped the dummies before the girls. Before they could utter a word, Toshiro started running to in the direction of the sea. He jumped high off the cliff, made a one and a half flip and dived down. The landing was almost silent, without a trace of water splashing. He emerged to see Perrine looking at him, not knowing if she will scold him or praise him, so he decided to scoot away using the front crawl swimming style.

As he was swimming by the beach, he noticed Eila and Sanya sitting on the beach, all curled up and silent. After a few meters, he met Erica. She was doing a doggy paddle.

"Aaaaaaw, sis, you look adorable…"

"Heehee, thanks bro. Hey, maybe you should tease Trudy a bit?"

"Dunno, match her in swimming speed, which could tick her of, because she thinks she's the best here."

"That could work, thanks!"

"No problem!" Erica snickered.

Finding Trude wasn't that hard, because she was the only one speeding through the water like a maniac. Toshiro put his back into it, and was soon by her side.

"Sup' Trudy, taking a swim?"

"Woah! Nice speed you go there! Did Erica tell you to tease me? I caught a glimpse of you talking to her in the water."

"Yeah, and to be honest I don't feel like doing a race today…"

"Afraid to lose?"

"Nah, I just want to enjoy the day in the water, floating lazily and breathing the salty air…"

"Suit yourself, I'll train some more!"

"Kay…"

Toshiro slowed down and let Trude swim away. He rolled on his back, and just floated like a log.

Looking back, he could see Shirley and Lucchini diving of a cliff, and the poor girls being tortured by Mio on the other cliff.

_I almost feel guilty… The world is at war with an alien invader, and I'm floating here in my trunks, not giving a damn… But I feel that the harsh reality will strike soon, and no more lazy swimming…_

But for now, nothing happened. Everyone was using the time on the beach to a full extent. After some time, Mio's shout was to be heard:

"All right! Take a breather!"

A minute later Yoshika and Lynne almost crawled out of the water, holding their Dummy Strikers. Toshiro was only about three meters from land, so he quickly came he walked to the girls, Shirley joined him.

"Had fun in the water?" She asked.

"It's so peaceful here, that you could actually forget there's a war going on…"

"Yeah… Hey let's motivate the girls a bit? Some positive reinforcement after a good job, Liberion style!"

"Sure, I have a story that I can tell!"

"You do? Super!"

They approached the girls, lying in the sand on their bellies. Yoshika was muttering something:

"Uuuuh… Commander Minna tricked us… No fun…"

"Hey, girls, don't worry, you will grow to like it." Shirley said standing over them.

Yoshika and Lynne turned around on their backs.

"Oh, Shirley? And Toshiro?"

"I have a story to tell to you girls, so listen carefully…" Toshiro said and started telling the story "It's a story of a twelve year old boy, who wasn't quite the athlete, but wasn't a fatso either, a mediocre standard lad. On his first day of school, he gets a message that his father died. He is destroyed, and doesn't have the motivation to live. But on a whim, he starts running. He runs to the mountain summit, and collapses out of exhaustion. The pain he felt however, at least muffled the pain of his heart. So he began running every day, and training using makeshift weights. It would help him forget about his father, the father that he never knew. He was then a track and field ace in middle school. After a few years, the boy managed to cope with his feelings, and had the body of a demi-god to boot. All thanks to his perseverance in training…"

Everyone went silent for a while, and Yoshika asked:

"Was that boy… you?" She asked with a concerned expression.

Shirley and Lynne looked at Yoshika surprised.

"Yes, Yoshika, the boy crying after the death of his father, is now a young man standing before you, proud to serve his country and the whole world…" He said with a faint smile.

"I promise to train harder from now on! I don't want to be mediocre, and fall behind the rest!" Yoshika shouted.

"Uh! Me too!" Lynne followed suit.

"Toshiro…" Shirley said quietly in awe. "Anyway! Let's just lie down on the sand for now!"

Shirley lied down between the girls. Toshiro lied down behind Shirley, so their heads almost touched.

The sun pleasantly shining, the waves crashing onto the rocks.

And suddenly:

"Huh, what's that in the sky?" Yoshika asked.

Toshiro immediately stood up and focused his magic. His vision zoomed up a little, and he could see something clearly flying across the sun:

"NEUROI!" He shouted.

Shirley jumped up and asked:

"Are you sure?!"

"Positively! It's rushing fast!"

"Let's go!"

Shirley and Toshiro engaged into a murderous sprint to the hangar. Yoshika and Lynne were barely keeping up a hundred meters behind them. Shirley made if first inside by a step, but only because Toshiro didn't use magic. They both jumped into their Strikers simultaneously.

_Crap, I hope I repaired it properly…_

He quickly picked up the FFG, and went for the MG this time. He started his engine, as did Shirley.

"Shirley, ready?!" He asked and turned his gaze to her.

Her lush hair fluttered, and she had a determined face.

"Ready as never!" She shouted. "Yeager, launching!"

The safety latches were released and she catapulted herself forward.

"Akayama, launching!"

He revved up the engine and followed Shirley.

Yoshika and Lynne finally caught up, but Shirley buzzed between them, and Toshiro followed her.

He matched Shirley's speed as they were gaining altitude.

"Hey, Shirley! How do you feel about this one!?"

"I'm a little uneasy… Something seems different!"

"Shirley, Toshiro hzzz can you hear me?" The voice of Minna was heard on the transponder.

"Loud and clear!" They both responded.

"We haven't seen a hzzz like this one before. It's an ultra-high speed model according to radar readings! hzzz"

"What's the course?" Shirley asked.

Muttering on the transponder could be heard. Toshiro peeked back, and saw that Yoshika and Lynne started closing in on them.

"It's London! I repeat, hzzz London! Altitude one thousand meters! Single units take the lead! Both of you show them hell!"

"Roger!" They both responded.

"Shirley, ready to haul ass?!" Toshiro asked.

"You bet it!" She replied and shot forward.

Toshiro did the same, and they were soon traveling over eight hundred km/h. After a while, Toshiro looked to the side and back. Both their Strikers were now making contrails, and Lynne and Yoshika were just spots way back. Then he looked on the FFG, and was stumped.

"Shirley, you might want to hear this…"

"What is it?!"

"We are going a thousand kilometers per hour already, and steadily accelerating!"

"WHAT?! I knew that there was something different today!"

"Shi..hzzz…urn hzzz …ase… hzzz"

"Mio, repeat!" Toshiro shouted.

"hzzzzzzzz"

"Damn it!" He said

Toshiro looked at the speed dial. It was showing one thousand and one hundred.

"Shirley, one-point-one-K, you can do it!"

"Why is this happening?!"

Toshiro shrugged nervously.

"Toshiro… I have the feeling again… A feeling I had the time I beat the record on my bike…"

"Is it a good feeling?!"

"The best in the world!"

"THEN LET 'ER RIP!"

Shirley aligned her arms so they were in an aerodynamically correct position. A magic circle suddenly appeared before here, and she started accelerating wildly.

Toshiro started to report her speed through the transponder

"Eleven-fifty… Eleven-eighty… Twelve hundred!"

Toshiro slowed down a tad, so he wouldn't accidentally ruin the occasion.

A vapor cone started to form around Shirley, something yet unnamed and unseen in this world.

BOOM!

Shirley flew away like a rocket making a loud bang. A wave of air hit Toshiro, but he could maintain his flight path.

"Shirley, you did it! You did it!" Toshiro shouted through the transponder.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Shirley shouted ecstatically. "Everyone! I exceeded the speed of sound!"

Toshiro started accelerating slowly. Shirley was about a kilometer before him and still accelerating.

"SHIRLEY! STOP NOW! YOU'LL CRASH INTO THE ENEMY!" Mio's voice suddenly came through the transponder, without interference.

Toshiro broke a cold sweat and started accelerating immediately.

_She crossed the sound barrier, so now I can let loose the demon!_

Pushing the engine to its limit, Toshiro passed the speed of sound with ease, and still had a reserve of power.

Then he saw it: slightly over five kilometers from him, Shirley rammed the Neuroi with full force, flying through it like a hot knife through butter.

_Shirley!_

The enemy shattered into pieces, but there was no sign of Shirley.

"Shirley, come in! Shirley!"

Then he saw her, flaring up from behind a cloud. She was rolling slightly.

_Ooof…_

But as Toshiro was getting closer, he saw something weird: her Striker had detached from her.

"SHIT!" He yelled to himself. "MAYDAY! SHIRLEY IS FALLING DOWN!" He yelled through the transponder.

"TOSHIRO, CATCH HER!" Minna shouted in panic.

He pushed all his magic into the magic engines. But even with the boost of the snake, he could only go about one thousand nine hundred, and while maintain Shirley's altitude he was already below five hundred meters.

_The overdrive!_

Toshiro flipped a switch, and heard a panel opening on the backside of this Striker Unit. He looked back, and on both legs, he saw what he wanted: jet nozzles.

The Akuma was equipped with a prototype emergency rocket boost system. When activated, it increased the power of the engine, but it wouldn't be felt immediately. The excess power was pumped into the superchargers, which compressed the magic into liquid ether. When the small pressure tanks were filled, the rocket boosters could be activated.

Toshiro felt as if he was getting weaker. Both Ursula herself and the tech docs warned him about the dangers of using the overdrive, but this was an emergency situation.

A green lamp was now signaling the readiness of the boost. He flipped the switch.

He heard a sound as if a wounded, fire-breathing dragon roared. The sudden acceleration almost threw him off balance. He looked at the speedometer, and saw the needle jiggling like mad at two thousand.

"WOOOOOAHHH!"

He couldn't look behind because of the immense air pressure, but there was a tiny mirror on the FFG, and the only thing he would see was a blinding river of fire.

He was closing in on Shirley.

One hundred meters to the water…

Fifty…

Ten…

"SHIIIIIRLEEEEY!" He shouted and caught her a meter above water.

The booster cut off, running out of liquid ether. He started decelerating.

_WOAH! SHE'S NAKED!_

He quickly and thoroughly analyzed every detail of her body.

_I'm impressed._

After a minute he heard somebody shouting.

"Shiiiiiirleeeey!"

It was Yoshika and Lynne. He turned around, and Yoshika fell into him holding Shirley. He could maintain his balance, but Yoshika found herself on top of Shirley, with her hands in a curious position.

"Oh… Ehehehehe… Boing… Boing…" Yoshika was doing strange noises while she fondled Shirley's breasts.

"What the hell is going on! hzzz"

"I caught Shirley, but there's some slight… aftermath…" Toshiro said a little flustered.

"What? hzzz What happened?!"

"This is not a conversation for a radio!" He shouted.

Yoshika was still in bliss, using the situation for her own perverted cause.

"Yoshika…" Toshiro said slowly.

"Hmm? What?" She looked up.

"Have you finished?"

"Wha…. WAAAAAH! I'M SORRY!"

"Shoo! Scoot! You can fly on your own! Little pervert!"

Yoshika immediately jumped of Shirley.

"Now girls, time to return to base, I'm beat like shit… And we have to make Shirley decent, or she'll catch a cold or something…" Toshiro said. "That's an order!" He shouted with a smile.

"Yes sir!" The girls saluted and laughed.

They flew back to the base slowly. The sun started slowly going down. Near the base, Shirley woke up.

"Uuuuh… Cooold…" She said with a groggy voice.

"You were flying at over Mach 1 in a bikini, and now you say it's cold…"

"Well it is…" She said and looked down her body "WOOOOOA! My bikini! Where is it?!" She covered her strategically important spots with her hands.

"You crashed into a Neuroi, and your bikini probably burned down. After that, you fell unconscious and I saved you from certain death, the end."

Lynne flew closer and said:

"It's true… Toshiro was flying so fast to save you…"

Shirley looked at him curiously and asked:

"How fast?"

Toshiro looked to the side and said:

"Won't tell."

"Oh come on! It's not like I will kill you or something…" She pouted.

"Well… Roughly… Um…"

"Spit it out!" She shouted angrily.

"I probably broke Mach 2! There, happy?!"

Shirley's jaw dropped, and she made eyes the size of a saucer.

"How… Why…"

Toshiro explained to her about the rocket booster.

"Ooooooooh… You sneaky devil… You just waited for me to break the sound barrier so you could go full out and undermine my success?!"

"No. No, actually, I forgot about the booster, forgot about this whole speed ordeal. I was an emergency, stupid… If I didn't use the booster… Well… Family Yeager would have a an officer banging on their door soon…"

Shirley understood her mistake.

"Toshiro… I…"

"I understand… Save your breath, you need to rest…" He said with a soft voice.

"Okay… Big Daddy…" She said silently and embraced him gently.

"Yoshika, Lynne, please don't tell the rest about how fast I flew, today is Shirley's day for celebrating…"

"Okay…" They both said.

"Toshiro…"Shirley suddenly said.

He looked down on her face; she was on the verge of tears.

"Sssh, Charlotte… There will be a day when I'll be the hero of the day, but on this day, you are the one to enter the annals of history…"

"Thank you…"

After a while, they landed at the base. Everyone was cheering, partially because of Shirley's success, and partially because Toshiro saved her. The supper was a tremendous feast, and everyone partied until late. Minna pulled out some spirits from her private supply, and the older members used this occasion to its fullest. After the party, Toshiro had a bath and went to his room. The world was a bit swaying for him, but compared to how the rest of the witches were slammed, he could actually be considered sober. He pulled of his trunks and went to bed. After a few minutes, he heard the door opening. It was Shirley.

"Well, come in, if you went this far…"

She went in, and Toshiro saw that she only has her undergarments on. Before he could say anything, she pounced at him and nailed him to the bed.

"Hey, Shirley, you're energetic today? Did something good happen?"

"Remember our deal? hic! You fulfilled your end, and now I'll give you your reward."

"Wha…" He couldn't finish, Shirley kissed him on the lips.

"A Liberion girl knows how to show her gratitude, and you deserve it more than anyone."

She rolled Toshiro over, so he was on the top.

"Please, take me, Toshiro…"

Hearing that, all moral constraints of Toshiro suddenly let loose and████████████████████████████████

The Karlsland Ministry of Ethics regrets to inform that the above scene of awkward, first time, drunk and magic amplified coitus was deemed unfit for the eyes and minds of teenagers and was thus redacted.

Toshiro fell down on the bed besides Shirley

"You sir… like a tiger… like a bloody tiger…" Shirley said between breaths.

"I suppose… I should smoke… a cigarette now… or something…" Toshiro said equally beat.

"I… would give… you a whole carton… if I had…"

They took a few minutes to calm down.

"Shirley, I have to confess something…"

She looked at him with half open eyes.

"Mmmmmhmm… What is it…?" She mumbled.

"Well, you see, I wanted to tell you that I modified your Striker…"

"Whaaaa?"

"Yesterday after you exited the hangar with the girls, Lucchini accidentally broke down your Striker. I spent half a day repairing it, but I couldn't resist to improve it a bit, taking my Akuma as the model…"

"She did what?! You did WHAT?! Ah well, all's well that ends well as they say…" Shirley said and got up a bit unsecure.

"Good night, Shirley." Toshiro said.

Shirley took a step back, leaned over Toshiro and kissed him in the forehead.

"Good night, my hero, heehee…" She giggled and left in a slightly unstable way.

Toshiro gazed at the stars through the skylight a bit, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Oh hi there! You probably wonder why I trolled you harder than Rick Astley and Eduard Khil combined with that redacted sex scene? You see, after I wrote it originally, I learned about something called 'MA rating' and how it's not allowed on Fanfic, so I had to somehow modify it. And thus, you see what you just saw. :P**

**Experimentales Hochwissenschaft Forschungsinstitut – Experimental High-tech Research Institute (or so I think, someone speaking German better than 'Hände hoch!' and 'Zigaretten bitte' please correct me :P**

**Feldgrau – the grey color of the Wehrmacht**

**Big Daddy – would you kindly play Bioshock?**

**Rescuing Shirley – I had to increase the distances and altitudes for more drama, lol**

**Hey, Shirley, you're energetic today? Did something good happen? – Meme Oshino's catchphrase paraphrase (Bakemonogatari)**


	24. Chapter 24 - Misery

Chapter 24 - Misery

The day started perfectly normal, except for the fact that Toshiro overslept his usual wake up time, and his head was banging. When he went down to the common room to check the time, he saw that the time is 0711.

"No point in jogging to be honest, might as well take a nap…" He muttered with a sleepy voice and fell down on the couch.

His sleep did not however last very long, because Trude appeared. She looked as if a bag filled with bricks fell on her.

"Well… Toshiro… At least you don't look like hammered shit…" She said with a tired voice.

"Well I sort of feel like it to be honest… It's the second time I drank so much…"

"And the first time?"

"When the Karsländishe Kaiserlische Soldatenchor came to our base in Yokosuka, they had a nice cache of schnapps… Our superiors didn't want to be worse, so they pulled out their sake supplies… You can imagine the result…"

"Let me guess… The next day, everyone could hear the dust fall to the ground?"

"Bah… I swear I could hear the electrons coursing through the wires in the walls…"

Trude shuddered after imagining such a scene. She forced Toshiro to sit in an upright position, and took place by him, leaning over his shoulder.

After a few minutes, another wandering spirit joined the gathering. It was Erica.

"Mmmmmmm… Trudyyyy… Brooo… My heeeaaad…" She said walking slowly to the couch at which Trudy and Toshiro were seated.

She slowly crawled up, and sat beside Toshiro. Few seconds passed and she leaned on his chest.

"Uuuuuuuggh…" She moaned again.

"It doesn't suit a soldier of Karlsland to moan like that… Owww, my head…" Trude said with pain in her voice.

"You were saying?" Toshiro added his three cents.

As if she was afflicted by the plague, Shirley slowly crawled in.

"Yo…" She said slowly, but shot a glance at Toshiro and her eyes opened wide. "T-t-t-oshiro, hi..."

"Sup, Shirley?" Toshiro greeted Shirley as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Oh, nothing…" She muttered and spread herself on a couch.

They all evaporated the rests of ethanol out of their bodies in silence until another tortured soul appeared.

It was Mio, using her sword as a walking stick. That view alone was enough to make everyone snicker.

"What are you all laughing about…?" She muttered angrily.

"As an officer of the IFN, you should be ashamed, Mio Sakamoto…" Toshiro said in a theatrical manner.

"Oh shut the fuck up…" She moaned. "You were also there…"

"Yeah, but contrary to you, if a sudden visit from our superiors happened, or if there was a surprise Neuroi attack, I could probably pull through pretty decently…"

"Oh… Crap… I have to get into shape…" Mio said while trying to maintain an upward position.

"Hmmm… I may have an idea, but it is a tad brutal… And if Minna is in the same shape as you, then gods help us…" Toshiro said while making a smart face.

"If it helps, I'm in!" Mio shouted, swaying a little bit.

"Cool, go in front of the bath entrance and wait for me." Toshiro said while standing up.

His head spun a little bit, but he managed to stand up straight.

Mio started slowly walking out of the room, but Toshiro ran out of it in the direction of Minna's room. After he arrived there, he just barged in.

Minna was sleeping on the floor with only her nightgown on, much to Toshiro's amusement, and she was snoring like a bear. He went up to her, grabbed her shoulders and started shaking.

"Hey, Minna… Wake up…"

"Hmmmmmrrrrgggrgrbrbrbmlrbmm…" She muttered unintelligibly during her sleep.

"Well, if you want it that way…" Toshiro said silently.

He hoisted her up to his shoulder, and picked up two towels from her closet. Then he went before the bath entrance.

Mio was leaning over the wall half-conscious, but she livened up a bit when she saw Toshiro carrying Minna.

"So Minna is in even worse shape than me… Damn…" She said.

Toshiro gently put Minna down against the wall.

"Give me a second. And your katana."

"My katana? Why?"

"For your own good, gimme."

"Okay…" She reluctantly handed over the blade.

Toshiro went in, and started a shower with freezing cold water.

"Uuuuugh… Cold… Yeah, that should work…"

He returned to Mio, and picked up Minna.

"Now Mio, follow me…"

"I don't like this one bit…"

They stood before the shower, and Toshiro said:

"Now, take of your uniform and stand just before the shower."

"What?!" Mio burst out surprised.

"You heard me, off it goes, you can keep the swimsuit."

"I really hope you know what you are doing, for your own sake…" She muttered angrily while undoing the buttons on her uniform.

She stood before him just in her swimsuit, angry as a wasp.

"Now, help me undress Minna" Toshiro said and placed Minna on the ground.

"Are you some pervert?!" She yelled.

"It's not like I didn't see her naked already… As I did you…"

"Pervert!"

"She 'unveiled' herself in the same way as you did, in a bath, so don't play out as a saint here…"

"Fine…"

Mio helped Toshiro to undress Minna.

"Now…" Toshiro said while hoisting Minna up. "Grab Minna and off into the shower."

Mio wanted to kill him with her eyes alone, but Toshiro used the sheathed katana to point her into the direction of the running shower.

"If this is a way to fulfill some kind of perverted fantasy of yours, I will kill you…"

"Be my guest, but in a few minutes you will thank me."

Mio grabbed Minna and went under the shower.

"Cold!" She shouted.

Minna suddenly woke up and shouted:

"Wah! Cold! What's happening?! Mio? Toshiro? Why am I naked with Mio under a cold shower and Toshiro watching us?!"

"I'm sobering you guys up, what does it look like?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let me out!" Minna shouted and tried to take a step, but in a split second, Toshiro unsheathed Mio's blade and pointed it at Minna.

"Now now… A few seconds won't work… You have to stand there for a minute of longer…"

Minna made a face like a scolded puppy, but Toshiro in turned made a grumpy face that literally screamed 'NO'.

"Look at Mio, she bears it quite nicely, although I believe she wants to skin me alive right now." Toshiro said with a jesting tone. "Besides, if I could do it, you can also manage…"

"Y-y-you w-w-ere t-t-tortured i-in a s-s-similar w-way?" Minna asked with clattering teeth.

Toshiro briefly told about the party he told Trude about earlier and added:

"So, the next day, when everyone could hear the dust falling a hundred meters away, the base commander storms the barracks to which everyone crawled away. He started yelling 'Everyone wake up! An Admiral is coming to inspect the base!'. But everyone was like 'hhmmmbbrbrbbrlbllgrmmmbll', generally half-dead. Therefore, the commander took the only guys that didn't drink that night, the Military Police, and set us straight in a jiffy. He ordered to forcibly undress everyone, and throw them into the ocean. And might I add, the water was VERY cold back then… As a result of that little operation, all the drunk soldiers were as fresh as a spring flower, mere minutes before the admiral arrived…"

"Unorthodox, but it worked… I would like to meet that commander someday…" Minna said impressed.

"Ha… Oh, and by the way… You know that I was talking for about three minutes already?"

Minna and Mio looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay now." Toshiro sheathed the blade, and picked up the towels from his left shoulder. "Get these towels, and go to the bath. I'll go to the kitchen, and make a 'hangover special'." He said with a soft voice and winked. "Oh, I'll take the katana just in case, heh…"

The girls took the towels, and went into the hot bath. Toshiro on the other hand went in to the pantry, and picked up some apples and carrots. A whole load of them.

In the kitchen, he found that Lynne and Yoshika were already making sandwiches for breakfast. Approaching them with a full sack of apples and carrots, he said:

"Hey girls, could you help me peel these? Our poor party girls need some vitamins."

"Sure! Come on Lynne!"

"Okay!"

They worked for a while, and in the meanwhile, the Shirley, Trude and Erica came in for breakfast.

"Hey gals, you'll have to wait a while until I make something special for you." Toshiro said.

"Uuuuhhhh…" They moaned collectively.

"Ummm… Toshiro, what's up with them?" Lynne shyly asked.

"Do you know the term 'hangover'?"

"Well yes, I heard about it a few times, why?"

"Well, the three there is experiencing it in full effect, so if you wouldn't speak too loud…"

"Oh, okay…" She replied quietly.

"Toshiro, what are you planning to do with all of this?"

"I want to make juice for them from part of it, and grate the rest with some sugar. It should strengthen them up a bit."

"Oh, can we help?"

"Sure. I even think there will be enough for the rest of the girls to eat and drink."

While Toshiro was pressing the juice, Mio and Minna came in.

"SHIRLEY, TRUDE, ERICA, FOLLOW ME! NOW!" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

Toshiro's head stung a little from the sudden shout, but he imagined what the three at the table were experiencing now.

They lifted themselves from their chairs, and went to Mio.

"Hey, Toshiro, where's my katana?"

"Oh, I left it in the pantry…" He said and after a second added. "Say… Are you planning to…" A devilish smile ran through his face.

"Exactly." Mio replied.

_MWAHAHAHAHA!_

"But don't take too long, breakfast is coming soon."

Mio left without a word, but Minna approached him and said:

"Thank Toshiro. That surely fixed me and Mio…"

"No problem, Minna."

She left him and sat at the table.

Toshiro and the girls were now grating the apples and carrots together, adding a little sugar. When they finished, the 'hangover trio' came back with Mio.

They had grumpy faces and wet hair, but they were definitely livelier than a few minutes ago.

The girls finished making sandwiches, and the rest of the witches started pouring in.

As Toshiro thought, everyone would get some sandwiches, a tall glass of apple-carrot juice and grated apples and carrots in small bowls.

Lucchini looked at the new dish carefully, but after tasting the first spoon, she munched it down in a flash

"More!" She shouted.

"Sorry, one serving per person." Toshiro replied.

"Booooooo…" Lucchini said unsatisfied.

The rest of the girls ate their portions, and even the usually fussy Perrine threw in a good word.

After the breakfast, everyone dispersed. Toshiro went to his room, because he wanted to check something in the papers. Before he could even get a look at them, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Shirley peeked in, but somewhat shyly.

"Oh boy… I probably know what this is going to be about… Come in…"

Shirley quickly slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"Toshiro… Last night… We… I… Together… Did we…" She tried to spit it out, be she couldn't.

"Yes." Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"Oh!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "How did I let this happen… What should I do now…"

"You were drunk as drunk as an Orussian soldier. You came to me, and almost forced me to do it. Since my mind was a bit clouded to… Well…"

Shirley looked at him with consternation and didn't know what to say. Toshiro broke the silence.

"Don't worry Shirley. I won't boast or brag about it to anyone. I won't harass you with the fact, unless you do it yourself. It was a drunk accident, and we should just let it fly, like two adults. Like two good friends…" He said with a soft voice and smiled.

Shirley put up a smile on her face. She could pass of as the poster girl for 'cute' right now.

"Yeah… Lets… This little accident shouldn't poison our friendly relationship." She said and extended her hand to him.

Toshiro grabbed it shook it slightly.

"Um… Toshiro…" She said. "Could you do the same mods to my backup Striker as you did to that one?"

"Hmm… Yeah, sure. You probably want it ASAP, huh?" He asked.

"Heehee, right now would be a good time…" She blushed slightly.

"Okay, lead the way."

They went to the hangar storage, and pulled out her backup Striker. Toshiro then carried it to the hangar.

"Well, don't get shocked by what I'll do now, Shirley"

"Whaaa…"

BANG!

Toshiro slammed the Striker against the concrete pavement, destroying the engines. Shirley's jaw dropped instantly.

"I'll explain, before you murder me. The last time I did the mods, I had to rebuild the engine. Since I don't really know how it was constructed previously, I had to smash this one to bits to rebuild it. Now I believe you know your engine from top to bottom, and by observing my work, you will know what changes I made. Understood?"

"Yeaah… Sounds legit…" Shirley murmured with murderous intent in her eyes.

"Trust me on this one."

Toshiro began his work. Since he already did this job once, it took him half the time he used up previously. Shirley was observing his work diligently, and she sometimes even gave him tips.

After a few hours, his work was complete.

"Woooooah! So that's what gave it such a punch! I'm impressed… You know what… Since that 'thing' between us yesterday was an 'accident', I know how I should fulfill my end of our deal now!"

"Do tell…"

"I'll draft up a blueprint with the changes you made to the engine, and send it to High Command, so they can manufacture it!"

"Oh!" Toshiro said surprised. "That could probably help the war effort… Sure, you can send them the details.

"Cool! I'll start right away!" She said and ran out of the hangar.

Toshiro went inside the castle, and bumped into Minna.

"Oh, Toshiro. Could you gather up Mio and Miyafuji for me? They are probably training on the runway. Return with them to my office."

"Sure, what's the underlying cause?"

"You'll see. Now go."

"Understood."

Toshiro went back through the hangar, and to the runway. As Minna thought, Mio was torturing Lynne and Yoshika with endless running.

He approached Mio.

"Hey Mio, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, Toshiro. I'm feeling good, thanks to your little 'therapy'. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, stop torturing Yoshika for a while and let the three of us go to Minna, she needs us for something…"

"Okay." She said. "Miyafuji! Come here!"

"Yeeeees!" She shouted.

After a moment, she was by their side, panting and wheezing.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Minna requested our presence, let's go." Mio said.

"Oh, okay…"

They went to Minna's office.

"What do you want from us, Minna?" Mio asked.

"London called. They are calling us in for a budget commission."

"Damn…" Mio said angrily. "Why do you need Yoshika and Toshiro though?"

"I thought you could show the capital to Yoshika if we get an occasion… And about Toshiro… The top brass wants to see him personally."

"Woah!" Toshiro shouted.

"My words exactly" Minna said. "It will be a good occasion for you to boost the ratings for the 501st, so I hope you'll do your best."

"Sure…" Toshiro coughed out nervously.

"Ummm… Is Toshiro really that important?" Yoshika asked with true interest.

Mio turned her head to Yoshika and started explaining:

"You see, a male witch, or a wizard, call them as you may, is an occurrence so rare that almost all of the wizards are featured in some historical texts. Merlin of Britannia was one of the mightiest wizards of history. From our history, I can tell you that the man that united Fuso, Oda Nobunaga, was a wizard. So you can see that Toshiro here will go into the annals of history as one of the few men who could rival witches on par…"

When Mio stopped her little history lesson, Yoshika was amazed. She looked at Toshiro with eyes wide open, as if she saw a movie star.

"Oh Yoshika, come on… Over a month ago I was just a mechanic in the Navy, a normal blue collar worker you wouldn't even look at on the street…" Toshiro said a little flustered.

She calmed down a bit, but there still was a flame in her eyes to be seen.

"Toshiro is right, Miyafuji. Let his current deeds speak of him, not his predicted role in history."

"Oh… Okay…" Yoshika replied silently.

"So, since we have that settled… Tomorrow a plane will come to pick us up at 0900, so be sure to get up early and prepare yourself. Toshiro, your formal uniform would be preferred."

"Of course, Minna."

"Okay then, everybody dismissed."

Everyone went their ways. The rest of the day went rather normally for Toshiro. He ate dinner and supper, and took a bath.

When he went up the stairs to the attic, he bumped into Shirley. She was carrying a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Yo, Toshiro! I finished the plans! Wanna see them?"

"Sure. My room or your room?"

"Let's stay on neutral ground for a while…" She said shyly and sat on the stairs.

"Fine by me…" Toshiro said and sat by her.

She unrolled the paper, and Toshiro saw detailed plans on the Merlin engine mods he made. The details were fairly simple, so even a second grade mechanic could perform the upgrade. The drawings and diagrams were of good quality. In the plan explanation section, it was written:

MERLIN 'RED' UPGRADE PLANS

CONCEPTION: TOSHIRO LUCAS AKAYAMA / FUSO

PLANS BY: CHARLOTTE E. YEAGER / LIBERION

ESTIMATED WORK AMOUNT: 6-10 MAN HOURS

ESTIMATED COST OF PARTS PER UNIT: £30

ESTIMATED POWER OUTPUT INCREASE: 50%

"Well now, Shirley… I must tell you that this is a nice plan you scribbled down in such a short time…"

"Heehee, thanks! I really hope High Command gets it soon and approves the upgrades!"

"I can help you with that, you know…"

"Huh?" She turned her head in surprise.

"It so happens, that I'm going to London tomorrow, and by a weird twist of fate, I will be meeting the top brass personally…"

"WOAH! Take the plans yourself then! Please!"

"I sure will, you can count on that!"

Shirley raised her hand and shouted:

"High five!"

Their hands clasped. Shirley handed over the plan to Toshiro and went down.

"Hey, Shirley!" He shouted after her, and she turned around. "Good night."

"Night, Toshiro." She replied with a cute smile.

He went to his room. The first thing he had done was taking out his uniform from the closet, so it would catch some air. The second was folding the plan putting it into his uniforms pocket.

Afterwards, he went to sleep.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	25. Chapter 25 - You and I

Chapter 25 - You and I

Toshiro woke up at about 0500, but decided not to jog. Instead, he delved deeper into the papers from Ursula.

After going through a nice stack, he went for breakfast.

The breakfast was probably an attempt made by Lynne to let Toshiro and Yoshika feel like Britannians, dragging in the rest with them. The content of each ones plate: bacon, a sausage, eggs, tomatoes, a toast and black pudding – everything fried.

Toshiro took a nibble of the black pudding first. It was a tad bland at the beginning, but after a few seconds of chewing, its true taste kicked in. It was spicy, not wasabi spicy, but still something, so Toshiro proceeded to eat it up. After he was done with it, he saw that Yoshika wasn't eating anything, and almost looking at her plate with resentment.

"Yoshika, don't you like Lynne's food? This black thing is really good!" Toshiro said.

Yoshika was almost crying.

"It's… Gross... So much fat… And some of it is burnt… Bleh! And this black thing… Yuck! I wouldn't eat it in a hundred years!" She said, maybe a tad too loud.

"But Yoshika… You can't just…"

SLAM!

Lynne suddenly slammed a can of SPAM on the table. She had an angry face and watery eyes.

"Here! This isn't fried, burnt or too fat!" She shouted and ran off.

"Lynne…" Yoshika silently said surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Wait here, Yoshika, I'll handle this." Toshiro said and went after her.

She didn't ran far away, because she was only a few meters away from the dining room, huddled up against a wall.

Toshiro approached her slowly, crouched besides her and said:

"Hey, Lynne, what's the matter?"

She looked up to him with a teary face.

"Oh… It's you, Toshiro…"

"Hmmm… Let me guess: Yoshika was a tad insensitive with her criticism?"

"Mmmhm…" She muttered and nodded.

"Well… You could give her some slack on that… The Fuso cuisine is mostly vegetable and rice based, with everything boiled either in water or on steam, so the amount of cooking fats used is minimal to none… In addition, meat is a rarity, so we only use it in stews… Therefore, I kind of understand her flipping out like that, seeing all those deep fried meats and eggs, dripping with fat… That black thing… What do you call it?"

"It's called black pudding..."

"You see, it doesn't look that tasty you know? It kind of resembles... Well…"

Lynne looked like she would vomit in a moment.

"Oh, okay, I went a little graphic there, sorry. But you should get my point. Maybe if you motivate her slowly, Yoshika will grow accustomed to it, don't you think?"

"Mmmmhmm…" She muttered again. "But… You ate it yourself, and I didn't see you going mad over it?"

"Hah, well… I'm curious, and I would eat anything that isn't deemed poisonous, heh… That black pudding was sort of good, I must say…"

"Thank you…" She said and blushed a little.

"Oh and… Don't you think that bacons, sausage, eggs and SPAM together sound kind of… ludicrous?"

"Well… It would certainly be a weird combination…"

"Okay, Lynne, get up, and back to the dining room. Yoshika is probably being eaten by her guilt now."

"Oh… Okay."

She stood up, and went into the dining room with Toshiro. Yoshika immediately jumped up, ran over to Lynne and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Lynne! I'm sorry for talking bad about your cooking!"

Lynne pushed her back a bit and said:

"Don't worry, Yoshika. But promise me you'll eat something, you have a long trip ahead of you…"

"Mmmhmm… Okay!"

The three of them went to the table. Yoshika obviously took liking in the bacon and toast, leaving the rest for Toshiro to munch down.

Afterward, Minna stood up and said:

"Okay, we have only a few minutes till the plane arrives, so step on it."

Minna gave off a weird look at Toshiro, but he shrugged it off.

Yoshika and Toshiro ran to their rooms. Toshiro got dressed into his officer uniform, with cap, shoes and pistol. Looked into his pocket, and saw that the plan was still there. He then pulled out the wallet from his other trousers, and put them into the one he was wearing right now.

He then hastily went down to the hangar and to the runway. The Ju-52/3m transport plane was already landing. Mio, Minna and Yoshika were waiting for him.

"Just in the nick of time, Toshiro." Said Minna.

"Sorry, almost forgot my wallet." He replied.

The plane taxied and got into position for them to board. They lowered the stairs, and everyone got in. When they were seated, the engines roared and they started their trip to London.

Sometime later

"Ladies and gents, we are approaching the Croydon Airport. I hope you had a nice flight with the RAF."

Toshiro looked of the window and saw a big airport in an irregular shape. There were a few large hangars and a control tower building.

The plane slowly approached the runway and landed softly. It taxied under one of the hangars and stopped. The second pilot jumped out of the cabin, gave of a quick salute and opened the plane door.

The four of them were standing on the runway, and suddenly heard a car horn. They looked to the left, and saw someone driving an open-top Willy's in their direction. After a few seconds, Toshiro recognized the driver. He put up one hand to his mouth, and while waving his other hand over his head he shouted:

"Horbieeee!"

The driver waved back to him. After a while, she pulled up before them, and without exiting the vehicle, she said:

"Need a lift? I heard you got business at Downing Street."

"Indeed, Eugenia." Minna said with a smile.

"Minna, can I ride shotgun?" Toshiro asked.

"Sure, you wouldn't fit with two of us in the back anyway…" She replied.

"Cool!" He shouted and jumped to the passenger's seat besides Horbie.

The rest of the girls crammed up in the back.

"Ready back there?" Horbie asked.

"Ready." Minna said.

"Okay, off we go."

After they exited the airfield grounds, Toshiro asked:

"Hey, Horbie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was assigned as a driver to Sir Churchill after my visit in your base. I don't know why to be honest…"

_That Maloney bastard must have pulled some strings…_

"It's a peaceful job, too peaceful for me… I would rather go and kill some Neuroi, but I can't start talking back to my superiors, can I?"

"Nope…" Toshiro said silently.

After a while, they arrived before a building with the segment of the wall painted black. The door in it was also black, with the number ten on it.

"Here we are." Said Horbie and killed the engine.

They all got out.

"Umm... Commander, what is this place?" Yoshika asked suddenly.

"This is the residence of the Prime Minister, and the meeting place for matters important to the war effort." Minna explained.

"Oh…" She sighed silently.

"Don't worry Miyafuji, just behave and we will be all right." Mio said.

Horbie took point in this peculiar procession. She knocked on the door, and it was open by constable.

"State your business." He said with an emotionless voice.

"Captain Eugenia Horbaczewski, delivering the guests from the 501st JFW."

The constable pulled out a ledger, and looked into it. After a few murmurs and nods, he said.

"Everything all right, you can go in."

Horbie went in first, than Minna, Mio, Toshiro and Yoshika last. They were lead to the doors of some room.

"Now, there was a request that only Toshiro can come in, the rest must have to wait." Horbie explained.

"A rather odd request…" Toshiro said.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting, Toshiro." Mio said. "I'd rather go in there fast, we don't want to piss of the top brass..."

"Okay…" Toshiro replied.

He knocked on the door. A female voice said 'Come in'. Toshiro took his cap in the left hand, and entered the room.

It was a rather spacious room without windows. The lighting consisted of wall mounted lamps, and a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. On the sides were shelves with books and other things, but for now Toshiro concentrated himself on what was before him. On three chairs, expensive and comfortable from the looks of it, placed in an arc before a fourth one, three people were seated, a woman with long black hair in the middle, and two older men on her sides.

Toshiro made a step forward, saluted properly and started reciting the usual formula:

"Warrant Officer of the Imperial Fuso Navy, Toshiro Lucas Akayama, at your disposition!"

"At ease." The woman commanded. "Before we start the meeting, I want to have proof of your skills."

"Proof, ma'am?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, proof. Do whatever you want, impress me." She said with a devilish smile.

After a second, Toshiro also made such a smile and asked:

"Ma'am, if I get rough on you, will it be counted as assault on a superior officer?"

"Ha! I like your attitude already! Come on, give it a try, I dare you!" She shouted.

Toshiro waited exactly for that. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his magic, including the snakes help. When he opened them, the time already had the consistence of jelly. He threw his hat in a high arc forward, pulled out his gun and with one fast jump over the chair, he was already before the woman. Toshiro placed the tip of the barrel on her forehead and let his magic recede.

The men on her sides were in awe, and she herself had an uneasy expression. Toshiro pulled his gun up, and bonked the woman on the head with the tip of the barrel. Then he holstered his gun, and the cap he threw earlier landed on his head.

"Good enough, ma'am?"

"What was that?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Oh… Just a little something I can do… It seems I can get so fast on short distances, that the human eye can't even register it… Or so I think, because from my perspective it looks like time almost stops…" He explained.

"Bloody good performance!" The man with a bulky face on the left said.

"I'll be damned…" The man with a friendly face on the right said.

The woman before him stood up. She had a brown pilot jacket, and black leather pants. Under the pilot jacket, a Karlsland Wehrmacht uniform was to be seen. Around her neck there was an Knights Iron Cross hanging, together with a riflescope. She made a pleasant expression and introduced herself:

"Brigadier General Adolfine Galland, Karlsland Air Force Inspector General of the Witch Corps."

She extended her hand, and Toshiro did a handshake. Afterwards she sat down.

The man to the left stood up. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and had a rather impressive belly.

"Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, Prime Minister of Britannia and Secretary of State for Defense, pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too, sir."

His handshake was firm and long.

"Hey, Winston, don't hog him for yourself!" A voice came from behind Toshiro.

"Allright, allright…" Churchill said and sat down.

Toshiro turned to the man with an honest looking face. He was wearing a green uniform, and the five silver stars on his shoulder were of almost shouting that he was a big shot.

_F-f-five stars… Holy shit…_

"General of The Army of Liberion, Dwight Donald Eisenhower, but you can call me 'Ike'." The man said and shook his arm strongly, but shortly.

Afterwards, Galland said:

"Please, take a seat." She pointed at the fourth seat.

"Thank you, ma'am" Toshiro said and sat on the chair. "What occasion do I owe this invitation?" He asked.

"We wanted to see you personally, that's all." She replied.

"And that's all?" Toshiro asked truly surprised.

"Well, we also wanted to make a commemorative photo for the press." Churchill said.

"And also drink some fine alcohol!" Eisenhower said joyfully.

Toshiro shuddered at the thought, but he couldn't just straightly decline.

"Well, just one glass, sir… I still feel yesterdays…" Toshiro shut up immediately, but it was too late.

"You were drinking on duty, Akayama?" Galland asked with a cold voice.

"Well… Oh!" Toshiro suddenly remembered something. "Before I explained myself, I have something to show you, ma'am." He said and pulled out the plans out of his pocket.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Please, look for yourself, ma'am."

She looked at the plans curiously, and after a minute, she asked:

"So you designed this?"

"Yes ma'am. And it was already field tested."

"Oh? With what results."

"Thanks to these improvements, Charlotte E. Yeager, a simple witch from Liberion, has exceeded the speed of sound, which I witnessed with on my own eyes, and confirmed on proper apparatus." Toshiro said proudly.

A dead silence fell upon the room.

"Tell us everything, now!" Galland shouted.

Toshiro told them the whole story, starting from Lucchini's blunder, until the time when Shirley gave him the plans. Of course, he omitted some details, like his 'accident' with the red head, and the mass hangover after the party, and the fact that he probably exceeded Mach 2 while saving Shirley.

"Glorious exposition!" Churchill shouted.

"Damn you son! If I was the in the IFN command, I would make you at least a Major!" Eisenhower shouted enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Churchill joined.

"Now, gentleman, don't and out ranks as if it was candy. Surely, this guy deserves recognition, but let's agree that he has to deserve his next promotion through some valorous deed, okay? After that you can pull strings in the IFN." Galland said with an insisting tone.

"Agreed." Both the men said.

"And besides." She continued. "I believe Warrant Officer Akayama would rather avoid inflating his ranks too much without just cause, right?"

"Yes ma'am. I even plan to go to the Etajima Naval Academy to earn my commission."

"That's the spirit! And talking about spirits…" She stopped for a second and shouted. "Eustace! Whiskey for four!"

After a minute, an old butler came it with a platter. On the platter was a bottle of whiskey and four glasses. He approached the gathering and said:

"As milady wished."

"Thank you, Eustace." She said and picked up the bottle. "Hmmm… Thirty-year single malt… Will do."

She filled the glasses to the half. Everyone picked up their own.

"And now… Akayama, do you know what a Brüderschaft is?"

"Jawohl, Frau Generajmajor!"

"Hah! Good! Any previous experience in that matter?"

"Minna…" He muttered.

"Well now, than I'm in good company, hah! Let's do it!"

They interlocked their arms, and started the ritual:

"I'm Adolfine." She said.

"I'm Toshiro." He said.

They drank, and suddenly she kissed him so passionately, that Sir Churchill got red on the face.

"Well… Adolfine… If that wasn't part of the ceremony… I would have various thoughts…" Toshiro said flustered.

"And let's keep it that way…" Adolfine said with a mysterious smile. "Oh, we probably should wrap up now. I should call the photograph…"

Toshiro suddenly remembered how Yoshika looked at him after she got to know about the rarity of wizards.

"Ummm… I have a small request…"

"Shoot."

"There's a little Sergeant from Fuso waiting behind the door that would probably like to be on that photo…" Toshiro shyly asked.

"Are you talking about Miyafuji? Well… Why not actually? She's also a little celebrity to be honest. Fetch her if you want."

"Thank you, Adolfine." Toshiro said with a smile.

Toshiro peeked out of the room. The three there almost jumped seeing him.

"Toshiro! What's going on?!" Minna asked nervously.

"I'll tell you later, now I need Yoshika for a minute."

"Me? Why?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said with a wide grin and snatched her.

When she saw the three in the room, she didn't know how to behave, so she nervously bowed and said:

"Yoshika Miyafuji, pleased to meet you!"

"So you are the daughter of Ichiro?" Churchill asked.

"Y-yes sir!" She replied

"Hey, Yoshika, why don't I introduce you to everyone…?"

After a brief intro for everyone, Yoshika was almost shaking.

"Yoshika, you don't have to be afraid you know… Of course, there is so many military authority here to make our lives miserable three times over, but they are really nice people."

"Okay." Yoshika said with a faint smile.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Said Adolfine.

A journalist came in and introduced himself:

"Tony Applebottom, I'm here to make the photograph."

"Of course, Mr. Applebottom. We only have to get into position." Galland uttered with a friendly voice.

After a bit of organized chaos, they were all set for the photo.

"Smile everybody, and don't blink!" The journalist said while aiming his camera.

After a few seconds, the flash bulb emitted a bright light.

"And done. I wish you all a nice day." Said the journalist.

"Oh, hey, when will it be published?" Toshiro asked.

"Tomorrow's edition, sir." The journalist replied.

"Okay, thanks."

The journalist left the room, and everybody relaxed a bit.

"Well, Toshiro, times up for today. I hope we meet one way or another someday." Adolfine said with a modest voice.

"And we could play some cards sometime soon, right, Winston?" Eisenhower asked Churchill

"Like hell we could, hah!" He replied joyfully.

"Okay, thank you for the kind reception and the trip opportunity! Good… Oh wait, the engine plans!"

"Oh, right! I will send them to R&D, so they can double check everything. Who knows, maybe you earned some points to your next ranks?" Adolfine said in a frivolous tone.

"Sure, have a nice day!" Toshiro said and turned to the door.

"Good bye and forgive me for the intrusion." Yoshika said while bowing, and quickly ran away out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Minna and Mio went into attack mode.

"Toshiro! Tell us EVERYTHING!" Minna insisted.

"Okay, so…" Toshiro started his report.

He related everything from beginning to end. Both of them were in shock after hearing what he said.

"You are really one lucky son of a bitch, you know?" Minna said.

"Hey, Minna! Don't drag my mother into this!" Toshiro said with an angry voice.

"Oh, sorry. But you get the gist. Attacking Adolfine Galland… Befriending her, bah, drinking a Brüderschaft with her, and befriending Sir Churchill and General Eisenhower… And you and Shirley derived a cheap and efficient way to upgrade Merlin engines?! Ugh, the things you experience would be enough for ten people for a whole lifetime…" Minna said with increasing disbelief.

"You really will make your way into history in this rate Toshiro hahaha!" Mio said and laughed in her usual way.

"What do we do now?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, the budget committee will be taking place soon, but I won't drag you into it. From my experience, it's boring as hell, and can take a few hours, so… Take Miyafuji for a trip, you'll both get to learn the town." Minna answered with a smile. "And here…" She rummaged in her pocket. "Spare change, I believe you only have bills on yourself. Think of it as a present for a job well done, heehee."

"Thanks, Minna. I will spend it wisely, if it's even possible while sightseeing." Toshiro said while trying to maintain his composure.

"Oh, go already! I give you four hours; make sure you return here before the times up!"

"Will do!"

Toshiro and Yoshika went for the entrance. The guard saluted to him, and he saluted back.

"Going for a trip, sir?" He asked politely.

"Yes… I didn't quite get you name, constable…" Toshiro asked a bit baffled.

"Detective Inspector Walter Henry Thompson" He replied.

"We're off then, constable Thompson. Any tips?"

"Don't go into dark alleys, watch out for the flimsy weather, and if you get hungry, just find a fish and chips stand."

"Sure, constable. Have a nice day."

"Likewise, sir."

"Hey, Toshiro, wait a moment!" The voice of a certain witch from Ostmark could be heard.

"Horbie? What happened?"

"Well… Do you have a watch? I sort of overheard your conversation with your commander and I didn't see a watch on you…"

"Oh, right… Well, I really don't have a watch… I always forget to order one…"

Horbie pulled out a watch from her pocket. It was made of sterling silver, but had various scratches on it, as if time itself put a mark on it.

"Here… You can use this one while you are out… Just… Return it to me afterwards…"

Toshiro opened the watch, took a quick glance at the time, and put it in his pocket.

"Sure, Horbie. Thanks." He said with a smile.

Yoshika and Toshiro went out of the building. While going down the stairs, Yoshika raised her head and asked:

"Hey, Toshiro, where…WAAAAAH!"

BANG!

Toshiro looked down, and saw that Yoshika was lying on the sidewalk.

"Yoshika! Everything all right?"

"Yeah… I tripped…" She said stating the obvious. "Nothing to OWWW!"

She shouted in pain.

"Yoshika!"

"Owwww… My ankle…" She said in tears. "It huuuurts…"

Yoshika's right ankle already started to swell up.

"Well… That's it for sightseeing… I'm sorry, Toshiro…"

"No way! I'll carry through whole London if I'll have to!"

"You… You want to carry me around?" She blushed slightly.

"Yes. Hop on already, we don't have time to squander."

He could feel that Yoshika has mounted his back already, so he slowly raised himself.

"Well, since we have this settled, time to go." He said.

"Okay." Yoshika said silently.

They went in the opposite direction from where they came from. During the walk, they could see some damaged buildings. In the early days, Neuroi would wage all-out attacks against London, but now, since so many witches protect it, only marauders decide to attack. However, the citizens didn't exactly mind the fact that they are in danger of an attack. They led their daily lives as if no war was going on around them.

"Hey, Yoshika, this reminds me of something…"

"Hmmm?"

"The day I met my familiar. I was returning from work, and saw a similar situation: children playing, adults doing their things, like if the war was going on some far away planet…"

"I didn't think of it that way…"

"And I don't blame you… You have a different mindset; you are still a happy girl attending to middle school, with a caring mother, and if I remember correctly also a grandmother… But the day after is the one I wouldn't want to forget…"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well… In the morning, I almost killed Mio, heh… But then, after she basically threatened me with death and snatched me to the 501st, I met you, a cute little scared girl, looking around nervously before the Akagi…"

"C-cute?" She stuttered.

"Oh right… You never heard compliments from a boy, since you are in an all-girls school, heh…"

Toshiro could only imagine the redness of Yoshika's face now.

"Anyway, I remember every moment with you, since we boarded the Akagi… That little incident in the canteen, you healing me, the terror in your eyes afterwards, you avoiding me for a long time, our little conversation on the decks edge… Do you remember what I promised you in the infirmary after the Neuroi attack started?"

She went silent for a while, and then she said:

"You promised that you will protect me with your life, as long as you're by your side…"

"Exactly. Do you know I almost forgot about it? We started drifting away from each other since we've gotten to the base. Separate training, different itineraries... We only met on a few odd occasions, besides meals… Yoshika… Do you think we can repair that?"

She went silent again, but after a minute, she hugged Toshiro tightly around the neck and whispered:

"Yes… Please…"

"Ok… Yoshika…"

They went on with their sightseeing. After a while, they saw a crying woman sitting on a bench, with a stroller near her.

"Oh my… I wonder what happened…" Yoshika whispered concerned.

"Let's find out."

Toshiro slowly approached the woman and asked:

"Um, pardon me ma'am, but what seems to be the problem?"

The woman raised her head and looked at the two.

"Oh... Well… I got here all the way from Dartford with my son to see a doctor, but I got lost…"

"My my…" Toshiro muttered.

"Who of you is sick?" Yoshika suddenly asked.

"It's my son, Michael. He's only recently turned one, and I'm afraid he's got pneumonia…"

"Toshiro let me down." Yoshika whispered.

He gently let her down on the sidewalk, and she limped over to the stroller.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked curiously.

"She's a healer, don't worry." Toshiro answered for Yoshika.

The woman looked at Yoshika, and the latter started healing the infant. A brief moment later, she approached the woman and said:

"All done, he should rest now."

Tears started welling up in the mother's eyes, and she said:

"Oh my… How… How can I ever repay you…?"

"You don't have to pay us a crooked penny, Mrs…" Yoshika made a pause.

"Eva Ensley Mary, but my son has his father's surname, Jagger."

"As I said, you don't have to pay us nothing, Mrs. Mary. We are both in the military, and we are doing our job pro bono, right, Toshiro?"

"Yes, Yoshika." He answered with a smile. "Now please, ask a constable about directions, we are on sightseeing right now."

"Yes, I will do that! Thank you!"

Yoshika crawled on Toshiro's back, and they went forward.

A while later, Yoshika muttered from Toshiro's back:

"I'm huuungry…"

"Okay, Yoshika. That constable said that it would be best if we bought fish and chips, whatever that is…" Toshiro stopped for a second and sniffed around. "Hmmm… I think I smell fried fish nearby… Let's go!"

He started walking faster, and just around the corner, he saw a stand. When he got closer, he saw the signs on it

'Angus and Son est. 1919'

'Fish and chips, only 2p!'

"Top of the morning to ya lad! And 'ho is that little missy on the back, huh?" The man in the stand had red hair, and even a fluffy red beard. He spoke with a weird accent.

"Welcome good sir. That little missy is Yoshika Miyafuji from the 501st JFW, and I'm Toshiro Akayama, likewise."

"A lad amongst witches?! Oooh! Wait a wee minute! I saw yer mug in the newspaper! You're that wizard bloke!"

"Well… yes."

"And you've came to old Angus for some fish 'n chips! Me grandsons will hear about it!"

"Yes… Two… Portions, please?"

"Comin' right up!"

Angus took a newspaper, rolled it into a cornet, filled it with deep-fried potatoes and slapped a piece of fried fish on top. Then he sprinkled it with a pinch of salt.

"Here you are!" He said and passed it to Toshiro.

"Thanks." Toshiro said and passed it on to Yoshika "Here, Yoshika, eat up."

"Thanks…" She shyly replied.

Angus already made another portion, but before he passed it on, he extended his hand in a well-known gesture.

"Riiight..." Said Toshiro and pulled out the coins from his pocket "Hmmm… Ah, whatever! Keep the change."

Toshiro gave the man a silver coin. Angus' eyes widened, and he shouted in joy:

"An 'ole bob! Thank you kind sir, me kids will 'ave something to eat today!" Angus began shaking Toshiro's hand fervently, but stopped after a few seconds "Oh! You want to eat obviously! Here!" He handed over the food to Toshiro. "God bless you lad!"

"Have a nice day sir!" Toshiro said as he was leaving the stand.

A minute after they left the stand, Yoshika mumbled:

"Mmmmmhmm… delishush!"

Toshiro could only confirm. The potatoes were really something, and the fish was no worse.

"Um… Toshiro, could we sit down… I have trouble eating like this…"

"Oh, sure." Toshiro replied and looked for a bench. There was one only a few steps away.

He leaned over it, and let down Yoshika. Afterwards he sat on it himself.

They ate their meal silently, and threw away the crumpled newspapers into the nearby bin.

Toshiro pulled out Horbie's watch, and looked at the time. This time however he noticed something odd. On the inner side of the lid, something was carved in:

Niemals vergessen!

September '39

_Odd… I wonder what's the meaning behind this inscription…_

"We still have an hour left, only a thing or two and we have to retrace our steps back."

"I want to drink something… It was a bit too salty…"

"Hmmm…" Toshiro looked around, and saw that behind them was a pub called 'The Lazy Mutt'. "Let's try there. Can you walk?"

Yoshika tried to stand up, and to her own surprise, it didn't hurt her.

"Oh! I can walk normally again!"

"How the hell is that possible?! That should take a good week to heal!"

"Hmmm… Maybe it's because of my healing powers… I've never actually been sick, and only had a few bruises…"

"You are full of surprises, Yoshika, haha! Come on, let's go into the pub."

They entered the pub. It was full of patrons in various stages of inebriation. Some were playing darts; the rest was just drinking, talking and smoking. Smoking heavily, because there was a smoke cloud above the ceiling. The tables were tightly packed, and the counter was right in front of the entrance, at the back of the room.

As they walked to the counter, the talking gradually stopped. They took a seat on the stools before the counter. The bartender started talking:

"What will it be?"

"Something refreshing, yet non-alcoholic." Said Toshiro.

"We call it root beer 'ere."

"Then two please."

The bartender opened something with a pop under the counter, and a pouring sound could be heard in the whole pub. He pulled two mugs full of a brown fizzy drink over the counter, and placed them on it.

"Three pence." He said.

Toshiro pulled out his coins, picked out a brass colored one and gave it to the bartender.

"Have a blast…" He said apathetically.

Toshiro started drinking his root beer. It had a sweet yet clear taste. He looked at Yoshika, and saw that she was barely sipping it afraid.

"Yoshika, what is it? He whispered.

"It's… All of the people… They are staring…"

"Huh?"

"Hey, you." He heard a voice behind him. It sounded like the speaker had his nose clogged.

Toshiro turned around on the stool, and saw a mountain of lard before him. It was a fat man, well over his forties, bald, over two meters in height.

"Excuse me?" Toshiro asked.

The lard mountain was swaying a bit, obviously influenced by all the ale he poured down his gut.

"We don't like people like you 'ere." He said.

"And specifically?" Toshiro asked.

"Specifically hic people from gooksville, bringin' in their slant eyed whores with them."

"No, Toshiro, please…" Yoshika whispered with a begging voice.

A scene where Toshiro bashed in the skulls of all the patrons played in Toshiro's mind.

Toshiro turned his head back to her and said:

"Hey, I won't kill him."

The fat guy laid his arm on Toshiro's shoulder and nudged him

"Hey, you listenin' to me, faggit?"

"Thanks for an excuse." Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"What the f…"

Suddenly, Toshiro's left hand shot upwards, grabbing the fat guys right arm, and with his left arm he made an uppercut to the guys right forearm, just before the elbow. The bone broke apart, and ripped open the skin on his forearm.

The fat man screamed in panic, but Toshiro punched him with a right straight so hard, that despite weighing over a hundred and fifty kilograms, the offender flew through the whole pub, busted through the closed door and landed in the wall on the opposite side of the street.

All the patrons were shocked. Suddenly Toshiro shouted:

"ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH ME OR MY FRIEND HERE?!"

The patrons shook their heads.

"GOOD! NOW EVERYONE STAND UP!"

Some of the drunkards stood up immediately, but some obviously didn't want too.

Toshiro grabbed the stool that he was sitting on.

"I SAID… EVERYONE!" He shouted and threw the stool in the wall, turning it into sawdust.

That worked, and now everyone stood up.

"AND NOW! EVERYONE WILL BOW AND SAY 'WE APOLOGIZE, MISS YOSHIKA'. YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE, OR I WILL RAZE THIS BUILDING TO THE FOUNDATIONS!"

The patrons must have realized that you don't want to pick a bone with Toshiro, and almost in perfect synchronization they bowed and shouted:

"We apologize, Miss Yoshika!"

"Good… As you were."

All the patrons hastily resumed their interrupted conversations and started drying up their mugs.

Toshiro turned around to the bartender.

"Call an ambulance or something. Oh, and you can bill Air Marshal Trevor Maloney for all the damage I did."

"Y-y-y-yes sir…"

"Yoshika, drink up, we are going back to Downing Street."

"O-o-okay!"

_Ah shit… __I got Yoshika scared…_

She drank her root beer hastily and left. When they passed by the drunkards, they all nodded him with respect.

After they got out, they saw that the fat man was moving, so he wasn't obviously dead.

"Yoshika, if you feel the need, you can heal him." Said Toshiro.

"But…"

"Don't worry." Toshiro said and pulled out his Mauser. "I'll back you up just in case."

"Okay…"

They approached the lard mountain. He was wringing in pain, but as soon as he saw who was standing over him, he started whimpering:

"No… No… Please…"

"Shut up you fat turd! Yoshika is here to mend you."

Yoshika started using her healing magic. The wound on his face was starting to vanish, and after a while it vanished completely.

"Toshiro, I need you to place that bone you broke to its right alignment."

"Okay…"

He approached his busted right forearm. The bone that broke was protruding from a gashing wound, but the blood flow was minimal.

"You'd better not yell to hard." Toshiro said to his 'patient', and forcibly pushed the bone into its right place.

Tears appeared in the fat man's eyes, but he didn't scream. Yoshika once again used her healing magic, and healed him completely.

"Come on Yoshika; let's leave this scum where he belongs, in the gutter." Toshiro said with disgust.

They were returning to where they started this trip around the city. Halfway, Yoshika asked.

"Toshiro… Um… Was that thing he called me really worth hurting him so much?" Yoshika asked shyly.

"So you don't know the meaning of those words? Good! You'd probably rip his eyes out yourself if you did."

"Oh… Then… I suppose… I should thank you…" She blushed slightly.

"Hmm? How could you thank…" Suddenly, Yoshika jumped up, and kissed him on the cheek. "…me… what?!"

"Heehee…" Yoshika laughed.

"Okay, case withdrawn." Toshiro said. "Let's go back already."

During the walk, Toshiro asked:

"Hey Yoshika, back then when Mio told you about my 'historical significance', you made wide eyes as if you saw Charlie Chaplin in the flesh."

"Heehee… Well, I have a thing for movie stars and famous people... My current favorite is Lizzy Taylor!"

"Oh… Nice to know."

When they arrived, they only saw Horbie waiting in the Jeep. Toshiro approached the passenger's side, and jumped in. Yoshika jumped in the back.

"Oh, hi Toshiro, back from the trip?"

"Yeah, not the best one, but certainly something."

"Was my watch useful?"

"Yeah... About that…" Toshiro pulled out the watch, opened the lid and showed her the inscription.

Horbie looked at him, and sighed.

"So you are wondering about what shouldn't I forget?"

"Yes, if you could explain…"

"Okay…" She sighed again. "This watch belonged to my father, Witold. After the Neuroi attacked in 1939, he was transferred to the Orussian city of Kutno to help a garrison. He went there with my uncle, Stefan. When they arrived, they only ten men, fighting with, what was accounted for later, around four hundred Neuroi. They only had Maxim MG's, old K98 and Mosin-Nagant rifles, and my father had a Wz. 35. They were fighting there for ten days, with no backup and limited supplies.

After that time, they decided to get out of the garrison, cross the river Bzura and run away to HQ. It was a full moon, but the sky was cloudy. They were on the home straight after an hour of running and hiding. Suddenly, Stefan tripped. Because he was in the back, nobody saw him trip and fall into the high grass, and he didn't want to jeopardize them by giving off a sound. However, after a few second, the clouds faded away unveiling the moon. The rest of the squad was now lit up in the middle of a field. The Neuroi saw them immediately. All nine were vaporized in an instant… Stefan was lying there in the grass, afraid to budge even one millimeter. He waited for the next night. He got lucky, and got through to HQ, but the first thing he did was looking for remains of his fallen comrades. He only found the pocket watch of my father… After a few days, he arrived at my home in Ostmark, the day before evacuation… You can guess the rest…"

"Horbie…" Toshiro could barely speak her name.

Yoshika was sobbing silently in the back of the car.

"Don't worry Toshiro… There will be a day when the Neuroi are finally conquered, and that will be the day I will finally stop fighting…"

Mio and Minna came out of the building after many long hours. It was dark already. They looked a bit agitated, so Toshiro didn't ask what happened.

"How was the trip you guys?" Minna asked.

"We'll tell you the details on the plane, right, Yoshika?"

"Uhumm…" Yoshika murmured and nodded.

Minna and Mio jumped into the car, and they went off. At the airfield, the plane was already warming up its engines.

Horbie pulled up the car besides it and said.

"We are here; I hope you have a good flight."

"Thanks for the lift, Eugenia." Said Minna and got out.

"Thanks for everything, Horbie." Toshiro said while getting out.

"Take care; I hope we will meet again."

"Me too."

The four of them boarded the plane, and went back home.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**

**Fun fact: I ate the regional variety of black pudding, kaszanka, just to get a grasp of how the original could taste. Not bad must I say…**

**There's a Monthy Python reference a bit later, and if you missed it, go die.**

**The meeting in 10 Downing Street – I took a liberal approach to the canon here, since basically nobody knows what could really happen**

**Etajima Naval Academy – it is a real thing**

**Walter Henry Thompson – Churchill's real life bodyguard**

**Kid and mother – Google the names if you don't get it immediately**

**Angus – yup, 100% stereotypical Scotsman**

**Niemals vergessen – never forget, if you get the whole reference, you win 100 internet points**

**History of Horbie's father – Witold is the name of the real life counterpart of Horbie, Eugeniusz Horbaczewski. The battle he got in is a creative adaptation of the Battle of Bzura, or as some call it 'Polish Thermopylae' during WW2. Google it to know more, or just listen to Sabatons '40:1' if you are lazy. And yes, 100% non-canon, since Horbie is basically some filler witch in the universe of SW ;_;**


	26. Chapter 26 - The more you know

Chapter 26 - The more you know…

Above the clouds, the sky was crystal clear, and the moon was shining with full strength. One could probably see all possible stars right now.

"Hey, Toshiro, I don't want to interrupt your stargazing, but you said you would tell us about the trip." Minna said.

"Oh right, well, is started…" Toshiro began to tell the story of the trip.

After the part with Angus, Minna interrupted him.

"Wait, you gave him a tip two times bigger than the food was worth?" She asked.

"Well, it's easy to spend gift money… Besides, after I saw his reaction, I had no regrets. These people have to work… Wait a second, shouldn't I get a raise after being promoted?"

"About that… We managed to rip out a raise from the claws of the budget committee. Your next pay and each subsequent one will be thirty pounds." Minna explained.

"Woah! That means that in a month, I will earn more than some of these people earn in a year. Eight pence seems a slap in the face for that man from my perspective…"

"That's how the world works, Toshiro…" Minna said silently. "Please, continue."

"Well after that, we ate and…" Toshiro related the bar fight and his moment of mercy afterwards.

"He called Miyafuji what?!" Mio shouted, with a fire in her eye. "If I were in your place, I would bust his brains out on the spot! Racist son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, Mio." Minna said with a firm voice. "Toshiro showed great self-control there, and by not attacking first, and letting Miyafuji treat him afterwards, he avoided an unpleasant political incident. And that part about Maloney… Heehee..." Minna chuckled slightly.

"For a split second, the image of me pulling the heart of the fat bastard out of his chest and stuffing it down his throat came to my mind back then…" Toshiro said with a cold voice, and looked at Yoshika. She was pale after hearing what he said now. "But then it came to me that that tub of lard maybe a piece of shit, but he's only a civilian, and a human being. Yoshika wouldn't forgive me for murdering somebody before her…" Toshiro looked down after his speech

Everyone went silent for a while after hearing those deep words.

"Anyway… After that, we went back to Horbie, and I somewhat made her tell me the story of her father… I won't relate it word after word, but the baseline is he died a hero in September '39…"

Yet again, silence fell upon the interior of the plane. One could only hear the steady sound of the three BMW 132T engines outside.

After a few minutes, Minna broke the eerie silence.

"So… Good news from the budget committee actually. Besides the fact that we got Toshiro a raise, we managed to maintain a status quo in the budget. Our performance was the only thing that saved us from budget cuts."

"If they would dare to do otherwise…" Mio said with an angry voice and grabbed the hilt of her sword

"Now, now, Mio, calm down, there's nothing to get mad about." Minna tried to calm down Mio.

"They only see their own feet, useless morons…"

"That's how warmongers are, Mio. If not for the Neuroi, they would be probably waging war against each other right now…"

"Just like the World War…"

Suddenly Toshiro heard someone singing on the transponder. The voice was known to him, but he couldn't just quite figure it out now.

"Hey, Minna, who's that singing?" Toshiro asked.

"That would be Sanya, she came to greet us. We should be near base by now."

Toshiro approached the window and Sanya flew up to them. She had a green magic antenna around her head. He waved his hand to her. She smiled a little when she saw it.

Then Yoshika started to wave her hand.

"Thank you, Sanya!"

Sanya immediately blushed and hid in the clouds beneath the plane.

"Oh… Sanya seems to be very shy…" Yoshika stated with a bit of sadness in her voice. "But she wasn't afraid of Toshiro…"

"That's because our ways crossed many times in the base already, and she knows me better. Although the start of this friendship was a bit rough, heh…" Toshiro said a bit flustered.

"Haha! It surely was!" Mio laughed.

"From what I can tell, Sanya is a very good girl, with a kind heart, but also fragile. No wonder Eila is being such a mother goose to her… That, or… He… He…"

"He he what?" Minna asked.

"Well… I have a theory that Eila is… How to put it… Infatuated with Sanya…"

"Infa-what?" Yoshika turned her head sideways, not understanding the word.

"Oh that…" Minna looked to the side. "Well, I sort of noticed their… Magnetism towards each other…" Minna's face was getting redder by the second. "Their… uh… Unusual relationship…. But Sanya seems to be more… passive…"

"Okay okay, Minna." Toshiro interrupted. "So we've come to agreement: Eila is a lesbian, Sanya is on the fence."

Mio's and Minna's jaws dropped. Yoshika was looking at them as if they are speaking in Karlsländish.

"Toshiro, for crying out loud! Don't throw a curve ball like that all of a sudden!" Minna shouted.

"Hey, if there's an elephant in the room, why should I ignore it? Not that I condemn them or anything but…" Toshiro said but he was interrupted.

"What's a les… lesb…" Yoshika asked.

"Adult stuff! I forbid you to use that word in the presence of Eila or Sanya, or anyone else in that matter! Or else you'll get a month of detention!" Minna shouted.

"And two week of toilet cleaning!" Mio added her own punishment.

Toshiro chipped in:

"And black pudding, extra greasy, three times a day for a week, especially for you!"

While being detained and cleaning toilets didn't seem to worry her that much, the vision of eating black pudding for every meal during a week made her look pale as a freshly limed wall.

She could only nod affirming.

"Someone is looking this way." Sanya's silent voice was suddenly heard across the transponder.

Everyone looked a bit surprised, but Mio kept her composure and said through the transponder, "Give a more clear report, Sanya. And a tad louder, if possible."

"Pardon me. An aircraft of unknown affiliation is approaching from the direction of Sirius."

Toshiro looked at the night sky. The 'Dog Star' was shining intensely as always.

"Could it be the Neuroi?" Minna asked through the transponder.

"Yes, I believe it's them." Sanya answered. "Its speed is substantially higher than of a normal aircraft."

Mio flipped her eye patch, and she peered through the windows.

"I can't see shit…" She said with a resigned voice.

"It's hidden in the clouds. The target cannot be identified with the naked eye." Said Sanya.

"That's how it is…" Mio sighed.

"W-What should be do?!" Yoshika suddenly started panicking.

"There's nothing we _can_ do…" Mio said with a gloom look.

"You can't be serious." Yoshika said.

Toshiro's hand landed on her shoulder and he said:

"Don't worry Yoshika, I'll rip it apart with my bare hands if it gets that far!"

"Oh…" Yoshika calmed down.

"I must admit that without Strikers we can't do anything…" Minna said and suddenly she gasped. "Oh! What if that's their plan!?"

"No way… The Neuroi aren't smart enough to derive such an advanced strategy." Mio calmed everyone down.

"Target approaching at high speed. ETA till contact: three minutes." Sanya reported and appeared before them.

"Sanya, buy us some time before reinforcements get in. Avoid conflict if possible."

"Yes ma'am. I will lure the target away"

"Don't do anything rash."

Sanya flared up and flew away.

"Now you guys, look carefully at the rare occasion of Sanya doing low visibility combat."

"Okay." Both Yoshika and Toshiro said at the same time.

"Is that green antenna thingy her inherent ability?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Mio replied. "It's the 'Magic Antenna'. She can interfere with radio frequencies, and receive, broadcast, or re-broadcast radio messages on big distances. That also enables her to detect Neuroi in zero visibility, like now."

"So that's why she's always on night patrol…" Toshiro stated silently.

"You heard her song, right? Her songs are actually radio guidance spells, and she was guiding this aircraft back to the base."

"Who would've thought…?" He muttered. "Oh, something is going on!"

Sanya suddenly raised her Fliegerhammer and shot of two rockets. They flew across the clouds, and exploded like miniature suns, ripping round holes in the dense clouds.

She fired rocket after rocket relentlessly, allowing the plane fly away.

"She is fighting surprisingly well against an unseen enemy…" Minna said with a calm voice, proud of her underling.

"I can't see anything!" Yoshika pouted.

"You can take Sanya's word for it." She said. "Sanya, enough for today. Return to base."

"But... The enemy…" Sanya was panting through the transponder.

"You've done enough today, Sanya. Thank you for protecting us all by yourself." Said Minna.

Toshiro had to say something.

"Hey, Sanya. Thanks for the fireworks display, heh. Remember our conversation about being useless? You did it again. You put me in the same position again…"

"Hee…" Sanya laughed shyly.

"Being useless?" Minna asked.

"Oh yeah… You see, back at the time when the Neuroi first attacked after me and Yoshika arrived. As you remember, I didn't have my Striker back then… I was so furious that I cracked the wall in the 1st floor alcove in anger, because I couldn't protect Yoshika… After that, I went to the common room to mope… Somehow, Sanya was passing by with a glass of milk and saw me. She then somehow calmed me down…"

"You would really jump into fire to help Yoshika, would you?" Minna asked.

"A promise is a promise. Only death and Yoshika herself can release me from it…"

"Toshiro…" Yoshika started talking. "Y-you would really die for me?"

The plane started descending into a hole in the clouds that Sanya made.

Under the clouds, a storm was raging. Thunder was to be heard, and it was raining heavily.

After a few minutes, he could see movement through the window. He used his magic, and the world went a little clearer. He could barely recognize the silhouettes, but those were definitely Witches.

"Hey all, looks like our backup FINALLY arrived." Toshiro said with emphasis on 'finally'.

Sanya lined herself up with the aircraft so everyone could see her.

Toshiro have her a 'thumbs up'. She gave of a faint smile.

A few minutes later, Eila suddenly flied up to Sanya, and hugged her. Then the rest joined them.

A while after, the plane landed. The second pilot opened the door again, and they ran out into the rain. Thankfully, the hangar was only a few meters away, so they didn't get wet. Their escort however looked like wet dogs.

"Okay everyone! Dry up and we will meet at the common room!" Minna ordered. "Toshiro, go dress yourself in your normal uniform."

"Okay." He said.

He lazily walked to his room, hung his officer's uniform on the closet door so that little water it soaked up would dry, and took everything off and out of it. Then he dressed in the Fusan khaki uniform for a change.

Slowly he went to the common room. Only Minna, Mio and Yoshika were there. Somebody made hot tea already, each in a different mug.

"Please, Toshiro, have a sip of tea." Minna said with a smile. "Since you didn't have your own mug, I found one for you. It's the tall crimson one."

"Thanks, Minna. The plane interior was a wee bit chilly…"

Toshiro took a cup and sat beside Yoshika on a couch. They smiled to each other. Toshiro noticed on the edge of his vision that Minna was looking at him with an intrigued look. With all his willpower, he managed not to look back. He decided to drink the tea.

The girls slowly started to pour in, all of more or less clothed. They were all moist, and drying themselves with towels. One could almost see the jealousy in their eyes that the four that was on the plane was dry.

The clock on the wall pointed out 0515. Most of the witches were awake, thanks to the free shower, but Lucchini preferred to take a nap on a chair. Sanya sat by the piano, with Eila standing by her side.

Erica sat in a nonchalant way at Minna's side, with Trude standing behind her. Shirley was standing beside the couch on which Yoshika and Toshiro were sitting, and Lynne budged in on Yoshika's left side. Perrine was sitting alone in a chair, like a little princess.

"Okay everyone, listen carefully…"

Minna told everyone about today's Neuroi encounter, sans the private talk.

"So basically nobody saw the Neuroi besides Sanya, right?" Trude asked.

"It was hiding in the clouds and never came out…" Mio said with a resigned voice

"But it didn't shoot back, right?" Erica asked with mediocre interest. "Is that even possible?" She said while lying on the armrest of the couch "Was that even a Neuroi?"

"Maybe it was a shy Neuroi?" Lynne suddenly joked.

Toshiro had the feeling as if a cold wind had blown across the room. Everyone seemed to have a similar reaction.

"Sorry, Lynne, but if bad jokes told at a bad time had offensive power, yours could the war on its own…" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

Perrine threw her own three cents on the matter:

"But then, the Neuroi and Sanya probably had something in common. Maybe they were on the same wavelength?"

Toshiro looked at Sanya, and saw that Eila stuck out her tongue at Perrine.

"Hey, Eila, don't be childish, Perrine raised a valid point. What if the Neuroi tuned into Sanya's Magic Antenna's wave patterns? That would mean serious trouble for her."

"It seems your radio op training is paying back, Toshiro." Minna said surprises. "What you said actually means that we have to prepare for anything, not only predicted attacks, and know Neuroi types."

"This also means that the Neuroi that failed have an extreme probability to appear continuously…" Trude added with an emotionless voice.

"True, that means that I'll set up a shift to prepare for night battle. Sanya, Miyafuji, you're up." Minna commanded them with a firm voice.

"Yes." Sanya silently confirmed.

"Y-yes?" Yoshika was surprised

"For the time being, I am assigning you two to the night team." Minna said.

"Me too?!"

Toshiro could see she was not only surprised but also scared. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and with a soft voice tried to calm her down:

"Don't worry, Yoshika, I will…" He was suddenly interrupted by Eila leaning on Yoshika's head forcibly

"Hey, hey! I'll go too!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"Okay. So that makes three of you." Minna said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's because I let the Neuroi get away…" Sanya silently muttered from behind their backs.

Toshiro raised his hand and asked:

"And what about me?"

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Sorry Toshiro, but four is a crowd… I know that you want to protect Yoshika, but I prefer you to go on regular combat patrols right now. And your Striker is a tad too loud for night flight to be honest… You will be put in a group for a rotating patrol like the others, starting from tomorrow."

Toshiro lowered his head and muttered:

"Okay…"

Minna probably saw the emotions brewing in his eyes, so she proposed him something different:

"If you want to be helpful in other ways, you can help Trude at the archive in the afternoon. She has gotten a bit behind thanks to the recent… occurrences…"

"Sure, why not…" Toshiro answered with a bit more life, but still under the weather.

"Okay, everyone. The weather today is a disaster, so we will be staying inside. Go take a nap if you want, breakfast will be at 1000 today."

Toshiro stood up, and with the swiftness of a living corpse went his way. Shortly after entering his room, the door behind him opened.

"Toshiro… May we have a talk?" The calm voice of Minna was heard from the door.

"Sure…" Toshiro responded without even turning his head back.

Minna closed the door and embraced Toshiro from behind.

"Don't be mad at me Toshiro… It really wouldn't be smart to send four of you…"

"Sure, Minna… But thanks to the trip to London… I finally had some time alone with Yoshika since we've first arrived to the base… I think we got really close together then…"

"Hmm… I could say I'm a bit jealous… You have made friends with the girls on such short notice... I don't even call Miyafuji be her first name…"

"Maybe it's as you said a few days ago… I am the paternal figure here, someone they miss right now… The Bid Daddy… Heh…"

"Hmmm… You know… From a psychological standpoint that could be true…"

Minna stopped embracing him. Toshiro turned around. A smile on his face could be seen.

"You girls always know how to cheer me up… Thanks, Minna."

"No problem, Toshiro." Minna also put on a smiling face.

"But now, if you'll excuse me… I'm kind of drowsy now… And the weather surely isn't helping…"

"Okay. I'm also going to take a brief nap."

"Sure, bye Minna."

"Bye, Toshiro."

Minna left the room. Toshiro fell down on his bed, and for a while, he listened to the raindrops falling on the roof before drifting away.

Knocking on the door woke him up.

"Uuuughhh… Come in…" Toshiro said with a groggy voice, lying on his back.

The door opened, and Shirley and Lucchini stormed in.

"Tooooshirroooooo! We are on the same team!" Lucchini shouted in joy and jumped on Toshiro.

He let out a silent 'oomph', and Shirley sat by him on the bed.

"What team?" Toshiro asked.

"The rotating combat patrol teams. We are on team three, with duty from 1600 to 2000. We got the best possible time!"

"Hmmm… Yes, so it looks… That's a very good time… Cool, I will be looking forward to tomorrow then! Maybe I'll show you the true meaning of speed…" Toshiro gave Shirley a sly smile.

"Hey! Don't tease me like that!" Shirley shoved Toshiro's leg. "Oh, right! Breakfast is ready, I made flapjacks again!"

"I'll be going then…" Toshiro looked at Lucchini, who was probably doing some secret massage technique on his chest to make it grow. "If this little pervert stops treating my chest like cake dough that is…"

"Bwahahahaha!" Shirley burst out in laughter, and grabbed Lucchini by the collar and lifted her up. "Time to eat, little bug!"

"Waaaaah!" Lucchini almost cried.

Toshiro stood up, and went behind them. Toshiro ate his portion of pancakes in the same time as Trude.

"Hey, Toshiro, we can start work in the archive already if you want, we'll have more time to squander afternoon." She said.

"Sure, why not."

They both stood up, and went to the archive.

The room was roughly the size of Toshiro's. It had many filing cabinets and shelves full of documents. There was a big table in the middle with some chairs around it. There were a few big stacks of papers on the table, and some files besides them.

"Wow… I didn't think such a small unit could have so much paperwork gathered…" Toshiro said stupefied.

"Minna is really diligent when it comes to paperwork; it's her trademark, so to speak… But enough of that, I'll show you the ropes, and we will make some 'ordnung' here."

"Jawohl!" Toshiro said while sticking his tongue out.

After a while, the stacks have gotten considerably smaller.

"Whew… It is sticky here without a window… I'll go get us some cold water." Trude said and went out.

Toshiro had a sudden impulse to look into the files on the desk. He opened the first one from the stack, and saw that it was his dossier.

He looked through it carefully.

_Hmmm… Nothing seems to be off… Promotion dates… Enlistment date… Oh… So the military acknowledged my father as my father? Good… I wonder if the rest of the files are what I think…_

Toshiro was right. The stack of files was all dossiers of the 501st.

_I would so like to look into them in detail… I know! I'll just jot down everyone's birthdays quickly, so I can play my role as Big Daddy better, heh…_

He took a pencil, a piece of paper and started skimming through the dossiers. Just before Trude came, he could compile the following list:

Sh. 2.13

Tr 3.20

Per 2.28

M 8.26

Y 8.18

S 8.18

Mi 3.11

L 6.11

Er 4.19

F 12.24

Ei 2.21

It was written in a way so it would look like gibberish of the first glance. Toshiro went through it, and his heart stopped when he got to his Fuso comrades and Sanya.

_DAMN! Yoshika and Sanya have their birthday in two days! And Mio is only eight days after! I have to think of something…_

He folded the piece of paper, and put it into his wallet. After a second Trude got in, with two glasses of water with ice cubes in it.

"Hey, Toshiro, you are getting a bit sweaty… Why not pull that shirt off?"

"Hmm… Good idea actually."

He pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned abs.

"Much better!" She said with joy.

They drank their water, and went back to the paperwork. They finished around 1500, tired as if they ran a half-marathon.

"Phew… Remind me to never work in room without windows again…" Said Toshiro.

"Ugh…" Trude said with her forehead sticking to the desk.

"Okay, Trude, I have to visit Minna for a bit, thanks for this… unique experience…"

"Sure… Just leave the door open…"

Toshiro took his shirt and went to Minna's office. He knocked on the door, and came in.

"Oh, hi Toshiro. What brings you here in such an outfit?"

"It was stuffy in the archive, but that's not the important part. I came to know of a potential future social event, which could really improve the morale of two or more witches."

"Oh? Do tell!"

"In two days, Yoshika and Sanya will have their birthday."

"Oh!" Minna gasped surprised. "I didn't know about that... But how did you… You peeked in the dossiers, didn't you?" Minna looked at Toshiro with curiosity.

"Uhm… Only dates… I swear!"

"Well… Okay… What do you plan to do with this new found knowledge?"

"If I could borrow a car and make a shopping trip to Dover…"

"You can. But wait a second…" Minna picked up a piece of paper from her desk. "Here's the schedule for the next few days, I want you to memorize it."

Toshiro took the piece of paper, and saw a timetable and team roster.

Team 1: Erica Hartmann/Perrine-H. Clostermann

Team 2: Gertrud Barkhorn/Lynette Bishop

Team 3: Charlotte E Yeager/Francesca Lucchini/Toshiro Lucas Akayama

Night Team: Sanya V. Litvak/Eila Ilmar Juutilainen/Yoshika Miyafuji

His team's itinerary was as follows:

0600: Wake up

0700: Breakfast

0800: Training

1000: Teatime

1030: Training

12:00 Lunch

13:00 Training

15:00 Teatime

16:00 Patrol

20:00 Supper

"Hmmm… Look all right to me… I will probably have to skip lunch and rush to Dover... But I'll probably munch something down while there…"

"Don't worry, you can go at 1000 tomorrow, just this one time."

"Heh… Thanks, Minna."

"How are your… financial matter going, Toshiro?"

"Well… I have 5 pounds and some change that I got from you, which would be about it."

"That should be enough to make a small banquet, not a birthday party for two. Bill everything to our unit."

"Ok, thank Minna, I'll be going now."

"Wait a second; I'll have to write an authorization for you."

"Hum?"

"So you can actually bill the stuff you buy on our unit."

"Oh…"

Minna sat at her desk, pulled out a document, swiftly filled in the details, and handed it over to Toshiro.

"Just don't go overboard with the presents, or the higher ups will demolish us, heh…"

"I won't, I promise!"

Toshiro went out of Minna's office and went to the hangar.

_I must try something I didn't for a while…_

There, he would find Shirley tinkering with her Striker, and Lucchini sleeping on the tool cabinet.

"Oh, Toshiro! What's up?"

"Don't mind me, Shirley; I'm here just to refresh myself a bit."

"Huh?"

Toshiro went out to the hangar exit, and bent himself over, so the rain would wash his upper body. Then he soaked his shirt wet and wringed it out.

"Toshiro? What was that?"

"Commando laundry service, heh…"

Shirley shrugged, and watched him pulling on the wet shirt.

"Hey, Toshiro, you could get a cold from that…"

She stopped, because Toshiro activated his magic. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, the shirt on him started to give off steam. A minute passed, and Toshiro stopped.

"Toshiro… What…the…hell?" Shirley asked stumped by what she saw.

"A little trick I learned with my magic. I can use my magic to radiate heat from my body on a very short distance. The first and only time I used it was when Yoshika, Mio and me were soaked wet before we arrived at the base here. It sort of came to me…"

"So... You can act as a portable heater?"

"Yeah. But it seems that I can't heat up my body, only things outside of it, the closest being my hair."

Shirley looked at him with a weird look, which Toshiro deciphered in a snap.

"What? You want a hug?"

"Well… Yes…"

"Then wake up Lucchini, maybe she'd also want to hug a walking heater."

"But…" Shirley blushed.

"Oh, okay…" Toshiro came forward and hugged her.

He concentrated himself and decided not to go over the top with the heat.

Shirley purred like a cat and said:

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. I feel so good…"

Toshiro let her go suddenly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shirley protested.

"Let's not get too far, Shirley…" Toshiro said with an emotionless voice.

"Still behaving like a virgin…" She sighed.

"Hey! Don't bring up that topic up like we are talking about the weather!"

"Heehee…" She giggled.

"Oh you… Being mad at you would be a crime against nature…" Toshiro said with a soft voice.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

_I wonder… That night vision thing on my cannon…_

"Shirley, do we have a soldering iron and some electronic supplies?"

"Yes… In the storeroom. Why do you ask?"

"I have an idea… Could you help me find a soldering iron, some wires, solder, rosin or welding paste, a switch, a blowtorch, a hammer, some straps, metal cutting scissors and sheet metal, preferably aluminum?"

"What are trying to do? Some kind of bomb?"

"You'll see."

They both rummaged the storeroom, and brought the supplies to a table. Toshiro found a screwdriver, and went to his cannon. Then he unscrewed the night vision apparatus with the high power IR emitter. Fortunately, the cables had connectors, so he didn't have to cut them.

Shirley was patiently watching as he was hammering, welding, soldering, and cutting. After three hours, he finally finished.

"What freaky contraption is that, Toshiro?"

"A portable night vision device."

"Woah!"

"Heh… It looks crude, but if I got it right, it could be a really big help for night operations."

"Let's test it! Second!"

"Okay, okay. Kill the lights."

Shirley ran to the fuse box, and turned off the hangar lights. Toshiro pulled on the goggles on his head. A cable with a strap had to be attached to the neck, because it had a copper plate, which was surprisingly magic conductive.

After that, he flipped the switch.

The world in his right eye flickered, and he saw the familiar green, fuzzy world. Shirley was looking around nervously in the dark. Toshiro simple went forward, and stopped right before her.

"Boo." He said while poking her.

"Wah! Don't scare me!" She shouted angrily. "Hey, does it work?"

"Like a charm. Want to try it?"

"Oh! Oh! Gimme!"

Toshiro turned off the device, and took it off. In the darkness, he put the goggles on Shirley's head, and attached the neck strap.

"Okay, Shirley, power on." He said and flipped the switch.

"Oh… Oooooh! OOOOOOH! COOOL! A bit heavy… BUT COOL!"

She looked around, took a few steps forward and backward and took off the device. Toshiro turned on the hangar lighting.

The lights started slowly turning on. Toshiro saw that Shirley's face had a wide grin on it.

"Hey, Toshiro, maybe I should write up another plan, huh?"

"You know what… Do it! But this time, send it to Neue Karlsland, to Ursula, okay?"

"Okay!" Shirley shouted with joy. "Oh, here, take it."

Toshiro took the prototype goggles from her.

He hung them near the FFG, and went to his room.

The rest of the day went plain normal for him: procrastinating, supper, bath, bed.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	27. Chapter 27 - Blueberry Blues

**So some people probably want the 'cut' scene from the 23rd chapter… Well, if you send me a PM, and convince me you are of legal age…**

* * *

Chapter 27 - Blueberry Blues

Toshiro woke up at his usual time, and went jogging. The air was damp, and there were many puddles on the runway. He saw Mio training at the end of the runway, instead of on the sand as usual, so he decided to pay her a visit.

"Nice day we have, Mio" Toshiro said standing beside her.

"Not that nice, my usual training spot is swamped."

"Then why not do some running with me? The runway is fairly dry, if you keep your eyes peeled…"

Mio sheathed her sword and turned her face to Toshiro.

"That's actually a good idea, you know."

They jogged around the runway for two hours, and went to eat.

"You have some nice stamina there, Toshiro. Ever thought of running a marathon?"

"I did, but the idea sort of always got pushed back in my memory… But with you around, I would gladly run one, since you also are quite the athlete."

"Okay, okay. When we get the occasion, we will do a marathon. But now let's eat something."

"Yeah, lets."

They entered the dining room. The girls were either eating at the table of frolicking around. One of the first things they saw, however, was that Eila put her fingers in Perrine's mouth and pulled her cheeks back so her teeth got visible. They were tinted in a violet blue hue.

Mio said to them:

"Everything in moderation, girls."

Toshiro could only do a 'oh well' gesture with his hands.

Perrine's face got red and she started rambling behind the running Eila.

Toshiro approached the kitchen counter. On it, there were a few bowls full of blueberries.

"Hey, Lynne. What's with the berries?" He asked.

"Oh, they were brought in this morning from my home town. Supposedly they improve one's sight after dark."

"Interesting…" Toshiro muttered.

He took one berry, and ate it. At first it was a bit sour, but he could feel the immense sweetness.

"Good!" He shouted! "May I have more?"

"Please, help yourself!" Lynne said cheerfully.

Toshiro took a whole hand of them, and stuffed in into his mouth. After a few seconds, he would chew it down.

Suddenly Lucchini approached him:

"Hey, Toshiro, stick out your tongue!"

"Sure, why not…"

Lucchini also did it. He saw that her tongue was blue, and looking down on his own, he noticed his tongue was also blue. They both started snickering at first, but burst into laughter afterwards. After a while, they calmed down.

Toshiro looked at his hand on an impulse, and found out they were also blue. He got an idea.

He took some berries, squished them in his hands and painted two vertical strikes under his eyes. Then he took a knife, struck a valorous pose and shouted:

"I will kill the Grendel, and become the king of the Balts!"

The reaction was somewhat anticipated by him: silence. However, Minna and Perrine, the latter taking a break from chasing Eila, were almost suffocating from laughter.

Toshiro cleared his throat and muttered:

"Well… Now we know who read some good literature in the past… Philistines…"

One of the books that Toshiro got from the Wehrmacht was 'Beowulf'.

He cleaned his face and hands in the kitchen sink, and returned. Minna was in an upright position already, and Perrine was looking sneakily at Eila. Toshiro looked at Mio. She was turned around to everyone, and her jaw was moving up and down.

He sneaked up one her and whispered to her left ear:

"Hey."

Mio stiffened up immediately. She turned her head to him in a jittery movement. He could see that her lips were blue.

"Mio… May I see your tongue?" Toshiro said silently, with the tone of a demon seducing a mortal.

Like a little spirit, Lucchini showed up between them.

"Show us…" Lucchini said with a devilish smile.

"Uh-uh!" Mio mumbled with her mouth closed.

"Mio, please… You don't want to struggle with me, do you?"

Lucchini's hands were slowly crawling up to Mio's breasts.

"Mio… Choose the lesser evil: showing us your tongue or being groped silly by Lucchini..."

She made an angry stare, and surrendered. Placing her hands on her hips, she proudly stuck out her tongue, so everyone could see it. It was almost as violet as a bishop's robe.

For a few seconds, everyone just stared, but after that half of the people present in the room were lying on the ground, and laughing wildly. Toshiro was bent over in half, and he was almost crying. Perrine turned her back to everyone and she was shaking.

"And now… Everyone laughing after I count to three will clean the toilets for the next month!" Mio suddenly shouted.

Silence suddenly befell the room. Eight years from now, a Liberion musician would make a composition ideally describing the silence of this moment.

"Great! Now, everyone who ate their portions, except for the night team, scram!"

The girls exited the dining room with haste comparable to a combat alert.

Mio looked to her right side, and saw Toshiro standing there.

"And you, Toshiro?"

"Hey, I still want to eat some of those berries…"

"Uuuugh… Fine… You'll help me with something afterwards…"

"Sure."

Toshiro took a handful of berries, and he was eating them one by one.

Mio approached the three girls from the night team, and said:

"Now, since breakfast is over, you will go to sleep."

"Now?" Yoshika asked confused

"Yes. We have to flip your day cycle, so that you will become 'nocturnal' so to say."

"Oh…" Yoshika quietly acknowledged.

"Stay here for a while; I have to prepare a room for you three."

"Roger." The three girls responded.

Mio turned around and approached Toshiro:

"Follow me."

"Kay…" Toshiro mumbled while chewing up some berries.

They went to the hangar storeroom, and picked up some black canvas, scissors and a peculiar box with mystic writings. After that, they ventured into Sanya's room.

"So, Mio, what are we doing in Sanya's room?"

"This will be the temporary night squadron's bedroom. We will darken it out."

"Sounds right…"

Toshiro looked around the room. He saw many cat figurines, of various sizes and colors on a cupboard. There was a calendar hanging on the wall. He came closer to examine it.

There was a big red circle on the 18th. There were two words under it: Sanyan syntymäpäivä.

Toshiro knew it wasn't Orussian, because it wasn't written in Cyrillic, but the many A's with dots over told him that it could be a Nordic language.

_Eila…_

"Hey, Toshiro, why are you examining that calendar with such pietism?"

He turned back to Mio and said:

"The date circled on it is special for two people in particular, four if counting sympathies…"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Friday, the 18th of August, is the day when both Yoshika and Sanya have their birthdays."

That was enough for Mio to raise a brow.

"It seems you know all the things, Toshiro."

"I only know what I know. Anyway, I am planning a surprise party for them on the early morning of the 19th, when they return from their patrol. In two hours or so I'm going on a drive to Dover, to procure some presents and party supplies, of course with the blessing of Minna."

Mio closed her eye and said:

"My my… You really are like a Big Daddy… Okay, no time for that, we have to darken up this room."

Toshiro cut up the canvas, so it fitted the window. Mio opened the box she came with, and pulled out a stack of rectangular pieces of paper, with magic circles on them.

"Hey, Mio, aren't those ofuda?"

"Why yes."

"And why do you have a whole box of them?"

"I got them from a priest, when I was going to Britannia… And since I didn't have any use for them so… We will use them to attach the canvas to the wall…"

Toshiro went silent for a while, sighed and said:

"If it fits, it sits…"

They managed to darken out the room with impressive results. Only a thin frame of light was peering through.

"Okay, I'll manage from now on; you go to Lucchini and Shirley."

"Sure, Mio."

Toshiro went out of Sanya's room, and moved to the hangar. Inside were Erica and Perrine in full combat equipment, and Shirley with Lucchini, laying around.

Erica noticed Toshiro coming in, and greeted him:

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

Toshiro closer to her, and said:

"Heh, nothing sis, I wanted to train with those two a bit, before I attend to other matters."

"Cool. I'm going on a combat patrol with Perrine till high noon now. So… Bye!"

"Bye."

Erica rushed to her Striker, and she flew off.

Toshiro approached Lucchini and Shirley, who were lying on their Launch Units.

"What's up girls? No motivation to do anything?"

"Mmmmno…" Shirley mumbled.

"Hmmm… I wanted to fly you guys at well over Mach 1, but… If you don't want…"

They both stood up immediately.

"We want!" Both the girls shouted in unison.

"Incredible…" He muttered. "Okay, hop into your Strikers!"

In a split second, they were already in.

_I didn't have to say that twice…_

Toshiro approached his own Launch Unit, and took the FFG. Afterwards he jumped in his Striker and started the engines.

"Okay girls, go!"

The trio flied out of the hangar. After reaching an altitude of five kilometers, Toshiro said:

"Okay now! Lucchini, cling onto my back!"

"Okay!" She shouted and did what was expected from her.

"Now, Shirley, fly under me, so I can grab you by your waist!"

"O-okay!" She said slightly hesitant.

Shirley flied under him, and he grabbed her by her thin waist.

"Okay, Shirley, there are two switches on the right side of my FFG! When I tell you, flip the upper one, and when a green light lights up, you tell me about it, and then you flip the lower switch!"

"Okay!"

"Now, hold tight!"

Toshiro accelerated suddenly. Without the FFG in his view, he couldn't see his speed, so he asked Shirley.

"Hey, Shirley, relate the speed for me!"

"Okay! We are at one thousand now!"

After a few second

"Thousand one hundred… Thousand two hundred!"

"Brace yourselves!" Toshiro shouted.

A vapor cone formed around them, and a loud bang occurred. After the cone dissipated, Lucchini shouted:

"Weeeeeeee! Suuuuupeeeer!"

"Nice, huh?!" Shirley shouted from down under.

"Shirley, tell me when we stop accelerating!"

"Okay!"

After a while, Shirley shouted:

"We are now at thousand nine hundred, the acceleration stopped! Incredible!"

"Flip the first switch!"

"Roger!"

After she flipped the first switch, he could literally feel the magic being siphoned from his body. Nevertheless, he felt that it stopped just in the right time.

"The lamp lit up!" Shirley shouted

"Okay! Lucchini, is your Striker in the way of the nozzle on the back of my Striker?"

"Nozzle? What nozzle?" She asked surprised, and then Toshiro felt as she squirmed around to get a better view "Oh, that thingie? My Striker is a few centimeters before it!"

"Good! You'd better have a good grip in those little hands of yours!" Toshiro shouted and tightened his hold of Shirley

"Shirley, flip the second switch, and hope you don't fall off!"

"OOOOH! Now you got me curious! Switch, on!"

She flipped the switch. The rocket boosters sputtered, and soon a stream of fire appeared from them.

The sudden acceleration had almost blown Lucchini of his back, but she managed to hold on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed loudly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shirley screamed to her hearts content.

Toshiro suddenly dived. Their speed increased even further, such as the girls screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucchini screamed afraid.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COOOOOOOOOOLLL!" Shirley was clearly enjoying it more.

Just before crashing into the water, Toshiro leveled out, and the booster stopped working. He decelerated to five hundred.

"Ajajajajaja…" Lucchini was trembling in fear on his back.

"Hey, Francesca, we are at a normal speed right now, you can go off my back…"

"N-n-n-o… Fly m-m-e t-t-o the h-hangar…"

_I overdid it…_

"Hey, Shirley, what about you?"

"My legs are trembling… I don't know if I can fly right now…"

"Okay… I'll fly you both to the base…"

After a few minutes they landed. Toshiro dropped of both to their respective Launch Units, and docked at his own.

When he got out, he just lied down on the platform, tired as if he ran a half-marathon in the desert.

Shirley managed to stroll by to his Launch Unit, and lean on it.

"Toshiro… What was that?!"

"A liquid ether rocket booster…"

"Intriguing… You think I could get such a thing?"

"Your engine is unfit for it… Besides… Its magic consumption is oblivious…" Toshiro said gasping for air.

"Hmmm… Yeah, you're a tad tired to be honest…"

"Heh… You know what? Wake me up a quarter before ten, ok?"

"Sure, Toshiro."

He drifted away.

Toshiro had a dream. It was a series of short sequences: Toshiro with his hands on Yoshika's shoulder, him flying in the air, a sudden explosion, him plummeting to the ground, brief darkness, a stone shard sticking out of his chest, Yoshika screaming over him, and darkness again.

He awakened with a loud gasp. His heart was racing.

"Toshiro! What is it?!" Shirley asked from his side.

"I… I don't know… I had a nightmare… But… I don't remember…"

Shirley grabbed his hand.

"Toshiro, calm down…" She said with a soft voice.

"Okay… But I have a bad feeling about this…" He said and stood up. "It's time for me, see you at the patrol!"

"Sure! Take care!"

Toshiro went out of the hangar, and to Minna's office. He entered without knocking.

"Hey, Minna, care to show me where I can find a car here?"

"Sure." Minna looked for something in her desk. "Here, catch!"

She threw something at him. Toshiro caught it. It was a small key, with a VW logo stamped on it.

"The car key?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, follow me."

Minna led him to the garage. Inside were various cars, a Ford GPW, a Kübelwagen, the Bedford QLD truck in which he came to the base, and some more.

Toshiro approached the Kübelwagen. It was painted dark grey, and had its roof folded.

"This one?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. Hop in and check how much fuel you have. We mounted a fuel gauge, it was absent in the production model."

Toshiro jumped into the car, pushed the clutch, put the gear into neutral, put the key into ignition and turned it.

After three revs of the starter, the four-cylinder engine started. He checked the fuel gauge.

"Almost full, Minna!" He shouted.

"Okay! Have a nice trip, Toshiro!"

"Will do!"

He pushed the clutch, threw in the first gear and steadily went off.

As he had driven out of the base, he saw a sign pointing to Dover, so he went by that road.

_Now… What should I buy those girls… Hmmm…_

After thinking through a few kilometers, he got enlightened.

_Hah! That will do! This will be a really busy day._

* * *

**Notes:**

**Eight years from now, a Liberion musician would make a composition ideally describing the silence of this moment. – The 'song' 4'33"**

**And there's another Bakemonogatari reference somewhere in the chapter. :P**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	28. Chapter 28 - Alone in Dover

Chapter 28 - Alone in Dover

After a while, Toshiro finally arrived at Dover. It was a busy port town, alive at day, and dead at night.

He didn't know where to start, so he pulled over to an old man sitting on a bench before his home.

"Excuse me sir, is there a candy shop in this town?"

"Why yes, young lad. Just take a right at the second intersection from here, and you'll surely find it."

"Thank you sir."

"A pleasure to help the army boys."

Toshiro started driving forward. The conversation with the old man brought him into high spirits. He turned right at said intersection, and saw a street full of stores, the first one being the candy store.

He pulled over, and got out.

The display of the candy store was enough to make ones mouth water. He saw that two girls, approximately twelve years old, in dirty clothes, were eyeing the candy inside, as if they could taste it by sheer willpower.

_Orphans?_

Toshiro went into the store. A bell rang when he opened and closed the door. Inside, there was a small square floor, and an L-shaped counter. The shelves behind it were bending from the sheer amount of candy jars. There were also a few jars on the counter itself, full of hardboiled candy or big lollipops.

Behind the counter, there was a lady in her late fifties, with lush brown hair, and a wide smile on her face.

"How can I help you, officer?" She asked.

"Good morning ma'am." Toshiro said kindly and pointed out the hardboiled candy on the counter, the ones with decals inside "Do you make those with custom decals?"

"Why yes of course, officer. Six pence for a pound."

"Splendid! I would like ten pounds of various ones, four pounds of orange flavored ones, with a black cat decal and four pounds of peach flavored one with a shiba inu decal."

"A shibarwhatcha?" She asked confused.

"Oh… Wait… Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

The lady pulled out the items from under the counter.

Toshiro took the pencil, but couldn't actually picture a shiba inu right now. However, suddenly, his hand started moving by itself. It freaked Toshiro out, but he didn't show it to the lady.

A sudden image flashed before his eyes, the white snake familiar of his.

_Wait… Was it… Smiling?_

After his hand stopped moving, a sly looking small shiba inu was looking at him from the sheet of paper.

"Oh! A dog! You could've told me that in the first place sweetie…"

"I wanted a particular race, ma'am. When will my order be ready?"

"Tomorrow at noon, young lad."

"Good." Toshiro pulled out the authorization from Minna. "Bill it on the 501st JFW, and deliver it to the base by tomorrow evening."

The woman took the piece of paper, skimmed through it, and gave it back to Toshiro.

"Very well. Is that everything?"

"Hmmm… How much for the lollipops?"

"Three pence each."

Toshiro pulled out a sixpence, laid it down on the counter and said:

"Two please."

The woman picked out two lollipops from the jar, and handed them over to Toshiro.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a good day."

"You too."

Toshiro got out of the store. The girls were still trying to bore out a hole in the glass with their eyes. He approached them slowly and said:

"Hey girls."

The girls got startled, but turned their heads to Toshiro. Their faces were even dirtier than their clothes. What struck him is that they were twins, both with the same cute faces, blue eyes and long brown hair.

He pulled out his hand with the two lollipops to them.

"Here, a gift from the army." He said with a soft voice.

The girls were first hesitant, but they snagged the lollipops after a few seconds. Toshiro patted them on their heads.

"If you ever show any magical powers, go to a military recruiter. You can help improve your own lives and the lives of many…"

The next store he visited was a clothing shop.

It was almost the same size as the candy shop, but had only a small counter in the rear. There were a few mannequins standing around, dressed in elegant clothes for men and women. As he was looking around, suddenly, he heard a familiar voice:

"Good morning young master, what can I do for you today?"

Toshiro looked around, and saw Mr. Smith, the tailor that made his uniforms.

"Mr. Smith! What a coincidence!"

"By Jove! The young wizard master! What will you fancy today?"

"Well Mr. Smith… I'm looking for a dress…"

"My my… Has the young master taken effort to conquer the heart of a young lady?"

"Verily… The problem is I don't know her exact measurements…"

"Now now, I will make something up if you give the approximate measurements."

"Well… She is about four feet eleven… Rather slender, including the upper regions…"

"Yes… Yes… Blimey! I might have one dress like that in the back, if the young master wishes to see it."

"I would be glad!"

The tailor slowly went to the back, and after a minute, he returned with a dress. It was a simple blue dress with short sleeves, laced at the bottom and at the collar. From what Toshiro could judge, it would cover just about half of Yoshika's thighs.

"Mr. Smith, you got a sale!" Toshiro shouted.

"Splendid, young master! Should I wrap it up?"

"Yes. And if you could, first wrap it in gift wrap, and then in plain paper."

"Why of course young master!"

"Oh, and please bill it to the 501st JFW."

"I will have to see some authorization first, young master."

"Sure…" Toshiro showed the paper to the tailor, just as he finished wrapping.

"So be it, young master. Is there anything more you need?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Smith, it has been a pleasure."

"Indeed, young master."

Toshiro went out of the store. He decided to drop off the dress in the car, and drive up a bit down the street, because the next items on his list would be a bit heavier and voluminous.

His next target was a store with hunting goods.

It was full of vests, fishing rods, hunting rifles and other goods. Behind the counter was a portly man with a thick beard.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with today?"

"Hello. Do you by chance sell vacuum flasks?"

"Why yes we do! What size would you be interested in?"

"A quart would be probably enough…"

"One moment sir."

The shop owner went to the back room and came back with the item Toshiro wanted. It was a bullet shaped, Thermos brand vacuum flask, made from brushed aluminum.

"Do you have holsters for those in store?"

The man rummaged the underneath of his counter, and pulled out a holster for the flask.

"Excellent… Please bill it to the 501st JFW."

"Any paper to prove it?"

Toshiro did the same thing for the third time today.

"Good. Have a nice day."

"Likewise, officer."

A thought crossed Toshiro's mind.

"Um… Do you know if there's an engraver in town?"

The man pondered a bit, and finally replied:

"Yes. Go left from my store, and take a left on the corner. It's the second house to the left."

"Thank you."

Toshiro left the store, placed the flask and holster in the car, and went to the bakery.

The smell of fresh bread struck him from the entrance. People in white aprons were cruising around the bakery, carrying either finished products or dough. There were a few cakes on the display, all equally beautiful.

"Good morning." Said the man from behind the counter.

"Morning. I would like to have a cake made."

The man raised a brow.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"A double birthday."

"Oh! How big should it be?"

"Big enough to feed twelve hungry mouths, heh…"

"Splendid. Any design in mind?"

"Are you familiar with the emblem of the 501st JFW?"

"I remember it by heart! The girls have done many good for this country!"

"Good… That will be the design of the cake. And twenty nine candles."

"Magnificent idea! And I guess it will go on their bill?"

"Yes… Should I show the paper…"

"Ye… NO! NO! I recognize you now!" The man pulled out a newspaper from under the counter and showed a photograph to him.

It depicted him and the rest from the meeting at Downing Street. Adolfine was standing before him, with her hands on Yoshika's shoulders, who was standing before Galland. On his right was Churchill, and on his left – Eisenhower. Toshiro was shaking Churchill's right and Ike's left hand. Everyone had a more or less bright smile.

"Would it be okay if I liberated you from this newspaper? I didn't get a copy myself…"

"Why of course! Is there anything else you want?"

"An ETA on the cake?"

"Tomorrow, around noon."

"Good. Have it delivered to the base by tomorrow evening."

"Of course, sir."

"I'll make my leave now, good bye."

"Have a good day sir."

He stuffed the paper under the dress in the car and went on. After making a quick stop at the pub to order two cases of root beer, and in another store to get party decorations, he took the vacuum flask and went to the engraver.

There was a plate on the door:

NIKOLAI GLUKHIN

ENGRAVER

Toshiro knocked on the door. After half a minute and old man opened the door.

"Да (Yes)? What do you want?"

"Hello. I have something to engrave."

"хорошо (Good)… Come in…"

Toshiro went in and closed the door behind him. The house interior had a modest feeling to it. The man led Toshiro to a small work place, with various engraving tools.

"Sit down, сынок (sonny)…" The man showed him a chair.

Toshiro sat down on his chair, the man on his chair.

"Show me, what I should engrave."

Toshiro presented the flask to him.

"красне (Beautiful)… What should I engrave?"

"A cat… A big, slim cat."

"Is this a present?" The man asked.

"Yes, for a girl…"

"Я понимаю (I understand)... Good... Should i dye the outlines?"

"If you can do it, yes, I would like them black. And maybe… A dedication on the bottom of the flask…"

"Tell me."

"From Toshiro to Sanya, Stay Strong!"

"Sanya? That's and Orussian name. Its full version is Александра (Aleksandra)."

"Then let it be the full one, if it fits. And yes, Sanya Litvyak is from Orussia."

"Litvyak… I heard the name… Не могу вспомнить, где (I can't remember where)…

"Um… Mr. Gluhkin, when will it be done?"

"I can make it in two hours, if you can wait. You can sit on my couch and listen to the radio if you want."

A clock was hanging above Nikolai. According to it, Toshiro had much time to spend.

"Thank you; I will do the exact thing."

"Good. But you have to pay me in advance, no checks and no billing."

"How much?"

"I'm a modest man, only two shillings."

Toshiro took out the coins he had, and put up the required sum together.

"Thank you. Now go, I don't want to be disturbed now."

"Okay."

Toshiro went to the couch, and turned on the radio, it was tuned on to BBC.

After a while of listening, Toshiro drifted away.

"Hey, Младший Лейтенант (Junior Lieutenant), wake up."

The man was poking him with a chisel.

"Oh, did I sleep?"

"Yes, for the whole time I worked. I'm finished now." The man said and showed him the flask.

It was a little work of art. A big, slim cat was engraved it and highlighted with black paint. On the bottom, the dedication was also in black, and written in Cyrillic.

"Thank you, sir. Sanya will be enjoyed."

"I hope, young man."

Toshiro stood up and went to the exit.

"Good bye!"

"Будьте здоровы (Cheers)!"

Toshiro could finally return to the base. There was still some time, so he decided to drive slowly.

After getting to the base, he parked the car before the entrance. He picked up everything he got with him, and darted to his room.

Luckily, nobody was around. He hid the dress and flask in his chest, and the serpentines and other miscellanea in his closet.

Afterwards, he carefully ripped off the photograph from the newspaper, folded it, and stuffed into his wallet.

_It will be a nice memento to show mother. Well, maybe the others didn't see it either…_

Toshiro then decided to scour the kitchen for lunch leftovers. He was pleasantly surprised, that someone left a plate covered with a napkin, and with a small piece of paper on top with his name on it.

He took the piece of paper, and saw that there was writing on the other side.

Eat up, Toshiro!

Lynette

_Awww… That Lynne…_

Under the cloth was, which was not all that surprising, black pudding, not fried this time.

_Beggars cannot be choosers…_

As he wanted to eat his meal, a voice from behind told him:

"Hey, bro, we are having tea time on the terrace now, come join us!"

Standing in the doorway was Erica.

"Sure, why not."

Toshiro took the plate with the black pudding, and followed Erica.

Along the way, Erica asked:

"Hey, are you going to eat that during tea?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm having patrol duty in an hour or so, so I won't bother with conventionalities…"

"Heehee." Erica giggled.

At the terrace, besides them were Shirley, Francesca, Perrine, Mio and Minna.

When Perrine saw what Toshiro carried with himself, she threw him a disgruntled look. Toshiro only raised an eyebrow.

"Toshiro, come to us!" Minna said invitingly.

"Kay."

Toshiro sat before them. Before they could talk, Erica brought him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, sis."

He started eating his meal now, and Minna started whispering:

"So, how are your preparations going?"

Toshiro swallowed the contents of his mouth and whispered:

"Everything A-Okay. I have gifts for the girls locked in my chest. There are some party supplies in my closet, and the cake and some other stuff will be delivered at a steady rate tomorrow."

Minna nodded in admiration:

"Well… You surely have some skill with organizing things… I just hope you didn't blow our budget too much?"

"No… I think I barely reached three pounds…"

"Ausgezeichnet (Excellent)…"

"Oh… Minna…"

"Yes?"

"You think I can leave the base for a while tomorrow, between lunch and my patrol?"

"What's the matter?"

"Well… Tomorrow is also another date coincidence… This time concerning Yoshika and me…"

Minna looked surprised, but Mio already knew what was on his mind:

"You want to visit your father's grave?"

"Yes..."

"Sure, Toshiro, you can go…" Minna said silently.

"Thanks…" Toshiro responded.

After about half an hour, Shirley approached him and said:

"Hey, Toshiro, we should prepare for patrol now."

Toshiro looked at Minna and Mio, and they both nodded.

"Sure, Shirley. Lead the way."

Lucchini joined them, and they went to the hangar.

Before flying off, they were checking their equipment, especially the weapons.

"Hey, Shirley, you think I should bring the cannon with me today?"

Shirley looked at Toshiro, squinted her eyes and said:

"To be honest, you shouldn't… Today will probably be only a boring routine patrol, at least that's what I heard from Minna.'

"Okay. I'm a bit tired after everything I've done today, so lugging around that piece of Karlslandian metal would be too much…"

Toshiro took his ammo backpack, and loaded it with cases full of 20x101RB one hundred round ammo belts. He also preloaded his MG with one belt, took the FFG and stood upon his Launch Unit.

"Hey girls, I'm ready."

"I'm ready too!" Shirley shouted.

She was wearing a vest-like sling, with a few ammo pouches.

"Me too!" Lucchini also shouted

She had a backpack-like sling for two ammo cases for her Browning MG.

"Board Strikers, and off we go!" Shirley commanded.

"Roger!" Francesca and Toshiro replied

They all revved their engines. The volume levels would make a work safety inspector faint.

"GO! GO! GO!" Shirley shouted through comms.

The trio blitzed out of the hangar, and started their patrol

Two hours into the patrol

"Boooooooored….." Shirley moaned.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…" Lucchini opened her mouth during the yawn that one could see her tonsil.

"What can I say…? Still better than dwindling thumbs down there…" Toshiro said with resignation.

"Say, Toshiro, can I see you're MG?" Shirley asked

"Huh? Why?"

"I was always curious about those sights you have there."

"Sure. Throw me your BAR first, I want to check something myself."

"Kay. Catch!"

Shirley had thrown her light MG to Toshiro, who caught it with ease.

"Okay, now you catch!"

And Toshiro did the same with his weapon.

Shirley weighed the MG in her hands and said:

"A tad heavy to be honest… But let's see the sights…"

Shirley pulled up the sights to her eye, and after a few seconds, she shouted:

"Woah! Cool stuff!"

"I've read in the manual that the crosshair was treated with tritium, so it will glow in the dark."

"Even cooler!"

Toshiro took a glance at Shirley's BAR that he was holding. It looked normal, but the magazine had something odd in it. He detached it, and by thoroughly looking at it estimated that it held non-standard amount of bullets, forty to be exact.

"Hey Shirley, are these extended mags?"

"Yeah, the Liberion army issues me them instead of the normal ones. I would rather not get a belt fed MG like yours, because it would impact my speed too much."

"Good argument."

They exchanged their weapons, and went back patrolling.

Over an hour later

"Hey, guys, we started the patrol a bit earlier, so why don't we end it earlier? We are near the base already!" Shirley proposed

"Weeee! Let's go!" Lucchini cheered.

"Fine by me." Said Toshiro.

Thus, they started their descent to the base. On the way down, Toshiro saw a secluded body of water with some big rocks inside, roughly the size of the bath inside the base.

_I will check that place after patrol tomorrow; maybe it will be a nice replacement bath…_

After they landed, they were approached by Minna.

"I see you returned already, how was it?"

"Boring, boring and… well, boring." Shirley replied truthfully.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Said Toshiro.

"Okay. Toshiro and Shirley, you go to the dining room. Lucchini, you run to Sanya's room and wake up the girls."

"Understood." The trio responded.

They all stowed away their equipment, and went their ways.

Shirley and Toshiro arrived at the dining room. Everyone except the night patrol was there. Perrine was bustling around in the kitchen, making tea.

Toshiro sat down and asked:

"Hey, Perrine, we already had tea today. What gives?"

She looked around and said:

"This is not normal tea, but I'll reveal the details after everyone is present."

"Okay…" Toshiro sighed.

Soon, Eila, Sanya, Yoshika and Lucchini came into the room and took their seats.

Yoshika sat between Lynne and Toshiro.

"Hi, Toshiro." Yoshika greeted him with a slight blush.

"Hi, Yoshika. Slept well?"

"Yeah… But I feel like I'm tired instead of being refreshed…"

"Sleeping too much or interrupting your normal sleep cycle can have adverse effects; you should already know it from school."

"I must have slept that lesson over…" She blushed and giggled.

Toshiro also let of a small chuckle.

"Oh and why was that room so dark?"

"Darkness adaptation, the human eye can adapt to low lighting conditions if given enough time and stimuli."

"Oh… Must have slept through that one too…"

"Heh…" Toshiro sighed.

Perrine started handing out the tea in elegant porcelain cups. It looked normal, despite having a faint flowery smell.

"Huh? What's this?" Yoshika asked.

Perrine struck a glamorous pose and started explaining:

"Marigold herbal tea! It should be good for your eyesight."

"Oh? I thought it was just folklore…" Said Lynne.

Perrine immediately flipped.

"How rude! This was passed down from my great-great-great-great-grandmother!" Perrine was spewing words with the speed of a machine gun.

Lynne was truly terrified, and quickly apologized:

"I-I'm sorry!"

After they drank a few sips, Yoshika took a whiff of the tea.

"It smells kind of like sansho…"

Toshiro could only confirm in his mind.

"Huh? Sansho?" Lynne asked.

"It's a spice common it the Asian region. I believe here it's called Sichuan pepper. Its taste resembles lemons." Toshiro explained.

Lucchini suddenly appeared near Yoshika and said:

"Hey, guys, stick out your tongues again!"

They did it without hesitating.

Toshiro could see that Francesca's tongue was not colored in any unusual way.

Her eyebrow twitched a few times and she exploded in a childish fit:

"Boooooooooooring! Dull! Dull! Dull! Dull! Dull! Boooooooooriiiing!""

She went on like that for a minute, and then she stopped.

Afterwards everyone ate some sandwiches.

Minna soon said:

"The night team should be ready for take-off at 2200. Is that clear?"

"Roger." The night team responded.

"Good, now everyone dismissed."

They all went their ways. Toshiro went to his room for a towel, so he could take a bath, but upon arriving at its entrance, it was already taken.

_Serves me right for dawdling…_

Therefore, he sat by the entrance, waiting until it is free. The last one to exit was Yoshika.

"Hey, Toshiro, you can go in now."

"Thanks."

He turned the sign to its proper side, went in, took a quick bath, and went out, turning the sign back to neutral.

Toshiro decided that he would greet off Yoshika for her first ever night mission, so he took a seat in the common room and waited, watching the clock. Fifteen minutes before ten, he went to the hangar.

The girls were already preparing for take-off. The lights on the runway lit up. They slowly taxied to the runway.

On a whim, Toshiro fetched his prototype night vision device and ran after them. They stopped halfway, and Toshiro could catch them.

They looked back at him.

"Oh, Toshiro, what's up?" Eila asked.

"Just wanted to greet you guys off, nothing special…"

"So noble…" Sanya said silently.

Toshiro saw that Yoshika's hands were trembling.

"Yoshika, are you afraid?" He asked.

She immediately clutched her right hand with the left to stop them from shaking, but it was too late to deny the obvious.

"Yes… I didn't think the night sky would be so dark…" She said with a frightened voice.

"Wait, is this your first time then?" Eila suddenly asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Want to pass?" Sanya asked.

"No… B-but… Can we hold hands?"

"What?" Eila asked surprised.

"Well… If Sanya would hold my hand, maybe I wouldn't be afraid so much…"

For a brief moment, Sanya's magic antenna turned purple.

She took her right hand. Seeing that, Eila jumped to Yoshika's left side and grabbed her other hand.

"Let's go already!" Eila hurried them up.

"Wait a second girls, I wanted to give Yoshika something." Toshiro said while pointing out the goggles.

"Huh? What's what?" Yoshika asked.

"Prototype night vision goggles. I took the whole electronics and optics from my cannon, and fitted them onto makeshift goggles. I want you to field test them for me."

"Wow… What does it do?" She asked.

"It's better seen then explained." Said Toshiro and took a step forward.

He put on the goggles on Yoshika's head and adjusted the straps. Then he put on the neck strap and adjusted it too.

"Now, if you ever feel that the darkness if overwhelming you, just flip the switch on the left side. You can test it now, but don't look on the runway lights."

"Okay."

Yoshika looked at the horizon, and flipped the switch.

"Woooooow… I can see in the dark with one eye…"

"Nifty tool, huh? As far as I know, the IR emitter has a range of only about a kilometer, so you are restricted to that distance. But still better that gawking your eyes out in the darkness, heh…"

Yoshika turned the goggles off and with a smile said:

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now go, the girls are looking impatient now. Take care of Yoshika for me up there."

"Sure…" Eila said.

Sanya nodded affirmatively.

They held hands together, and flew off into the night sky. After a while, only the red and green lights on their wings were visible.

Toshiro went back into the castle. He decided to sleep, because tomorrow, he would need all the energy he could gather.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	29. Chapter 29 - Fear, Sorrow, Pain, Joy

Chapter 29 - Fear, Sorrow, Pain, Joy

The early morning sun was shining on Toshiro's face. He opened his eyes, and gathered his thoughts.

_Today will be a busy day. I will have to do everything carefully, and diligently…_

Clinging to that thought, he got up, and went for his morning jogging. Of course, he saw Mio doing her sword drills.

_The world would be ending, and she would be still swinging that sword at dawn…_

He decided to take a different route today. Toshiro wanted to check out that body of water he saw yesterday. After a while, he got to the place he was looking for.

No wonder he could not see it from the ground, it was surrounded by a small forest and lush thickets. When he got through, he saw a beautiful sight.

It was like a miniature lake, with its own small waterfall. The morning sun was sparkling in the small waves made by the falling water.

_The water here will probably be only lukewarm at most by the time I get here from patrol, but that doesn't matter, sometimes it's better to take a cold bath, so the body doesn't get lazy… And I will definitely need the jump in, to pull an all-nighter party!_

Toshiro resumed his jogging. When he felt the time was right, he made his way for the dining room.

The girls were slowly gathering at the table. When everyone was seated, Yoshika brought a canister and small cups from the kitchen. First, she distributed the cups, and then she poured the canisters contents into them. Toshiro read the label on it:

肝

油

_Kanyu… Liver oil… At least I can drink it, knowing it is neither poisonous nor harmful…_

"Down the hatch!" Toshiro said and drunk his portion. "Hnnng… Well, it's does have a rather vivid taste… But it's proven helpful for various ailments and strengthening the body… One more!"

"Okay!" Yoshika ran to Toshiro and poured him another one

He drank it, shuddered, and said:

"Everyone that drinks less is not worth calling himself a soldier!"

"But what the hell is it? I can't read Fusan!" Perrine shouted.

"Liver oil, from a lamprey, and like Toshiro said, it's good for you!" Yoshika said cheerfully.

"Yuhhhh…" Erica said in disgust after smelling it. "It smells fishy…"

"Because it is 'fishy'. It is liver oil. And besides, like every medicine, it's the effect that matters, not the taste." Trude explained calmly.

Erica still had a disgusted face.

Perrine suddenly struck a disrespectful pose and laughed:

"Bwahahahaha! What an unrefined choice. So fitting you, Miyafuji! Hahahaha!"

_Must… Stay…Calm…_

Toshiro however didn't have to resolve to brutal methods, because Mio disarmed the situation perfectly.

"No. I'm the one who brought it." She said in a neutral tone.

Perrine suddenly froze, and after a second, she rabidly threw herself at the cup with the fish oil, almost spilling it.

"I shall humbly accept this!"

She drank it in one sip.

By her reaction, one could tell that it wasn't the refined taste of foie gras. She bent over the chair with her face changing colors. The only thing that probably kept her from spitting it out was her secret affection for Mio.

Looking at Lucchini, Toshiro saw a similar reaction like with Erica:

"Eeeeeeeew! What is this?!"

Shirley, who was sitting beside her, was sipping the oil with a serious face.

"There's a type of engine oil like this…" She mumbled.

Eila, who was of course sitting at the side of Sanya (or the other way around, depending on the perspective), was outright spitting in disgust after tasting the oil. Sanya on the other hand looked like a statue.

_That hit her hard…_

"When I was a newcomer, I was forced to drink this and couldn't stand it." Mio said abashed, while scratching her head.

"I know exactly what you mean…" Perrine grunted with her face down.

The only one that was relatively satisfied besides Toshiro was Minna.

"One more!" She shouted joyfully.

"Yes!" Yoshika ran up to her and poured her another go.

After everyone was settled with the fish oil, they all ate good old sandwiches.

Then Minna made an announcement:

"The third team will have their patrol shifted half an hour sooner."

Toshiro, Lucchini and Shirley nodded.

"And now, the night team goes to sleep, and the first team should prepare for duty. The second and third teams are free. Everyone dismissed, and have a nice day."

"Roger." Everyone said.

Before Toshiro went where he intended, Yoshika approached him.

"Ummmm… Toshiro…"

"What is it, Yoshika? Had a nice flight?"

"Well… I was scared at first… Despite the girls holding my hands, I couldn't stop trembling inside… Then, I remembered about the device you gave me… Wearing it on my head was like if I was having a part of you by my side... I didn't even need to turn it on… I even let Eila wear it so she could test it, heehee…"

Toshiro patted her on the head and said:

"I was called a giant with a heart of gold, but you… You have a diamond heart…"

Yoshika's face went red in an instant.

"I-i-i… I don't know what to say…"

"Say nothing, my little rug rat…" Toshiro looked behind Yoshika. Eila and Sanya were waiting for her down the corridor. Both the girls smiled to him. "You should get going; the girls are waiting for you…"

"Mmmm… Okay. I left the goggles hanging on your Launch Unit."

"Okay, go now."

Yoshika rushed to them, and Toshiro waved to Eila and Sanya. Afterwards, he decided to stake out at the entrance, in anticipation for the supplies coming from Dover.

He didn't wait long for the first one. The lorry from the pub came by, and dropped off two crates of root beer, bill included.

_Hmmm… Where should I store this…? The pantry is a no-go, since Yoshika will probably be doing her cooking today… Ah! The hangar storeroom! I always get the chills when entering that room…_

Toshiro took the crates, and went to the hangar. And as he anticipated, Shirley and Lucchini were already there.

"Heeey, Toshiroooo! What's with the bottles?" Shirley shouted.

"Nothing of your concern for now!" Toshiro shouted back, as politely as he could.

"Oh…"

"Seriously, don't touch it. You'll have your go at it, but not yet."

"Okay…"

He placed the crates in the corner of the storeroom, where it was nice and cold, and he covered them with canvas.

_Now, time to go back and wait for the rest._

Toshiro sat on the stairs at the entrance, and waited for an hour for the next delivery. This time, it was a car from the candy shop. He took the bags of candy, and the bill.

_I won't risk these getting in the wrong hands…_

He went to his room, stuffed the candy in the chest, locked it, and went back to the stairs. After waiting for two hours, he reflected on the current situation:

_This is the main entrance, and yet, nobody from the base inhabitants came near for the past few hours… Maybe it's because everyone has better things to do than waiting for supplies?_

A few minutes afterwards, the last truck came in – the one from the bakery. The deliveryman got out of the truck, and gave him a big, heavy paper box with a bill attached to it. Toshiro went up the stairs, and peeked into the box. The cake turned out magnificent, the icing was a small piece of art, depicting the 501st JFW's badge with remarkable detail. On its whole circumference, there were twenty-nine small candles.

_Wow… That guy really put some effort into it… I wonder how much he wants for it…_

Toshiro looked at the bill. To his surprise, in place of the price, there was a single red word:

FREE

_I suppose he convinced himself that this was his patriotic duty or something…_

With the cake box in his hands, Toshiro went to the hangar storeroom. Everything went great, until Shirley and Lucchini noticed him.

"Toshirooooo… What are you carrying there? And don't say it's not my business again…"

"Okay, I won't." Toshiro replied and went on.

"Hey, don't ignore me, or I'll make Lucchini grope and tickle you until you fall!"

Toshiro could see that Lucchini's eyes were fixed on him, like those of a wild cat.

"Ugh…" Toshiro sighed. "Come here you two…"

They both darted to him.

"Okay… What you will see is secret, and telling anyone will be an offence punishable by a month of cleaning the bath."

Both the girls gulped.

"Now that I have your attention…"

Toshiro opened the box. The eyes of both the girls widened immediately. Fearing that they would eat the cake on sight, or slobber all over it, he closed the box.

"Toshiro, what's the occasion?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Lucchini shouted.

"Well… It so happens, that Sanya and Yoshika have their birthdays today…"

"WOAH!" Both the girls shouted.

"I'm organizing a party, here at the base, but it will be technically tomorrow, when the girls return from today's night patrol." Toshiro explained calmly. "Oh, and it's a SURPRISE party, so if they get wind of it from you two, I will make you rue the day you were conceived…" Toshiro said with a cold voice and devilish smile.

"WAH!" The girls gave of a short, frightened shout.

"So I see you understand… Now I am going to put the cake in the storeroom, because it is nice and cold there and the pantry is sort of a no-go in this situation. Oh, and if I see a smudge on the icing…"

The girls were truly frightened of him now. He could store the cake in peace now. There was a clock in the storeroom, and according to it, it was almost lunchtime.

Toshiro went out of the room, and approached Shirley and Lucchini. They twitched when they saw him.

"Come on girls, I wouldn't hurt you in a million years… But I'm not joking about the secrecy and icing, just don't, so the girls can have a memorable birthday party…"

The two both smiled.

"Don't worry, Toshiro! You can count on us!" Shirley said with confidence in her voice.

"Heh… Thanks… Now, how about we go to lunch?"

"Yay!" Lucchini shouted in joy and jumped up.

Just as they wanted to go, they heard Striker engines. It was Erica and Perrine, returning from their patrol. And just as they landed, Minna came into the hangar.

"Oh my, what a gathering! Did something happen?" She asked.

"We were just going to lunch after some chit-chat, but we decided to wait for Erica and Perrine, since they landed." Toshiro calmly explained. "Oh and…" He pulled out the bills from his pocket. "Some paperwork for you, Minna."

She took the bills from him, nodded a few times while looking at them.

"Good job, Toshiro. Now wait a minute, I have to debrief the girls and then we can all go to lunch together." Minna said with a smile.

"Sure thing." Toshiro replied.

Perrine and Erica approached Minna. The latter looked like if she was going to fall down in a minute.

"So, anything unusual today?" She asked them.

"Nothing…" Perrine said with resignation.

"I really have second thoughts about these day patrols…" Minna muttered. "Well, nothing is better than something in this case. Good job girls, and now let us all march to the dining room it is about time for lunch."

Just as she said that, Trude and Lynne waltzed in.

"Is this some briefing?" Trude asked.

"No, just a random meeting of friends." Minna answered.

"Oh, okay. I'm going on patrol with Lynne."

"Umm… I heated up soup in the big pot for you all…" Lynne said shyly.

"Thanks!" Everyone said in unison.

Lynne blushed slightly, and went to her Striker, Trude following her.

The six of them went to the dining room. The table was already prepared for them; the only thing to do was to pour the soup into the bowls.

"Hey, Toshiro, would you mind?" Minna asked, and pointed out to the pot.

"Of course not…" Toshiro answered.

He took a ladle from the kitchen, and then lifted the pots lid. The soup was still steaming and the aroma instantly won over Toshiro. He embraced the pot with one hand and went to the table. After he poured everyone a full bowl, including himself, they all started to eat.

"This soup looks bleh…" Lucchini said with disgust.

Toshiro was already after a first sip.

_Delicious…_

"Francesca, despite its appearance, this pea soup is really good. And it even has some smoked ham inside, so it's even tastier!"

"You sure?" She asked.

"Hundred and ten percent sure."

"Okay…" Lucchini nervously took a sip, and immediately shouted "Wow! Delicious!"

"Told you." Toshiro said with a smile.

When everyone finished (and after obligatory seconds for some), Toshiro decided to go to his father's grave. It was only a few kilometers away from the base, but he was short on time, so he asked Minna:

"Hey, Minna… Mind if I borrow the car again?"

"Sure. But…" She pondered a bit. "Wait outside at the entrance for fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He slowly went to the entrance door, and suddenly heard Erica's voice behind him.

"Hey… Bro… Where are you going?" She said with a concerned voice.

"I suppose I shouldn't make a secret out of this… I'm going to my father's grave, it's his fifth death anniversary today…"

"Oh…" Erica looked down. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, why not… I could need some support from my 'acting sister'…"

"Heehee, let's go then."

"First we have to wait for Minna at the entrance stairs, come on."

They went outside and sat on the stairs. After a while, they heard the characteristic noise of the Kübelwagen's engine. Minna was driving it, and Mio was sitting by her side.

When they came closer, Toshiro saw that she had a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of sake with her.

"It seems I'm not alone on this one." He said.

"As long as you're here, you will never be alone!" Mio said with passion.

Toshiro and Erica jumped into the car, and Minna drove off.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. They were much closer than last time, when Toshiro was with Mio and Yoshika. Toshiro took the flowers and sake from Mio, and they went to the grave.

The first thing that Toshiro did was placing the flowers before the tombstone. Then he uncorked the sake, and poured some on it. Afterwards, he took a swig and passed the bottle to Mio, which did the same. After that, Minna and Erica repeated. When the bottle returned to Toshiro, he placed it on the tombstones side.

Then Toshiro stood up, and saluted. The rest did the same. Then, suddenly, Toshiro started singing:

_Ich hatt' einen Kameraden, (_I once had a comrade,_)_

_Einen bessern findst du nit. __(_You will find no better._)_

Then Erica and Minna joined him.

_Die Trommel schlug zum Streite, (_The drum sounded for battle,_)_

_Er ging an meiner Seite (_He walked at my side,_)_

_In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. __(_In the same pace and step._)_

They sung the both remaining stanzas, and lowered their hands.

"Toshiro, what was that?" Mio asked confused.

"A song about a fallen comrade…" He answered with a sad voice. "My father was a military scientist as far as I know, but I don't know what his rank was."

"Major. Major Doctor Lucas Andrew Edelweiss."

"Thanks, Mio. Time to go… But I believe we will return here tomorrow…"

When they got into the car, Toshiro asked.

"Hey, Minna… You have a lovely voice you know…"

"Oh… Well… My mother was a talented singer, and it sort of was passed onto me… I even wanted to apply to study in Wien or the Salzburg Mozarteum but…"

"Neuroi?" Toshiro asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes… But it seems I still have it in me, heehee. And when the Neuroi are finally conquered, I plan to pursue my dream of being a singer."

"Oh, and what about me?" Erica asked vividly.

"Well, you were also good. At least my ears didn't hurt."

"Hey… Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Heehee." She giggled.

"Okay, back to base everyone." Minna said and started the engine.

Toshiro took one last look at his father's grave, and they went off.

When they arrived back in the base, Toshiro decided to take a nap. He picked a place close to his next item on the itinerary, the hangar.

The girls in the hangar didn't even bother greeting him, because they already did it so much times today. Toshiro just lied down on his Launch Unit, and drifted off.

"Hey… Toshiro… Wake up…"

Toshiro opened his eyes, and saw Shirley.

"Good afternoon… Is it time already?" Toshiro mumbled.

"Yup, get ready and we are flying off."

"Okay…"

He got up, picked up everything needed and they flew off on patrol.

Nothing particularly interesting happened during it.

When Minna saw their faces after they landed, she only said one word:

"Anything?"

"Nope…" The three replied with tired voices.

"Okay, you guys are free…" Minna sighed after she said that.

Toshiro remembered something. He ran to his room, fetched a towel and went to the miniature lake.

When he got through the thicket, he suddenly froze because of what he saw. On a big flat rock, Sanya, Eila and Yoshika were lying stark naked, basking in the golden rays of the setting sun. The trio also noticed him. During a moment of awkward silence, Toshiro surveyed the bodies of the girls.

Then suddenly.

"PERVERT!" Eila shouted, trying to both cover herself and Sanya. "How dare you peek on Sanya?!"

"T-T-T-oshiro! I'm not ready for this yet!" Yoshika started to cover herself spontaneously.

Toshiro made a quick bow and shouted:

"I'm sorry!"

He hastily turned around wanting to run away, but he slipped on a stone covered in moss, and hit another rock with his forehead.

_Ow… Crap…_

Toshiro slowly lifted himself up, and wanted to continue his escape but suddenly Yoshika shouted:

"Toshiro! You are bleeding!"

_How…_

Toshiro rubbed touched his forehead, and a he felt a sting of pain. He looked down, and saw that blood was dropping on the grass at a steady rate.

_Yoshika probably saw the blood drops dropping between my legs…_

"Nothing serious, I just busted my forehead. Again."

After a few seconds of silence, Yoshika shouted again:

"Kneel down on the grass and close your eyes!"

_This is how I die…_

"Okay…"

He knelt down, and closed his eyes.

Toshiro could hear that someone was running in his direction barefooted, first on rock, then on grass.

Then, that certain somebody stopped. He suddenly saw a blue light from beneath his eyelid.

_Oh Yoshika… Another girl would probably slap me silly instead of healing me…_

Toshiro grabbed her wrist. Yoshika twitched, but did not stop healing. Then he moved his hand across her forearm, upper arm, and placed it on her shoulder. Yoshika was trembling during that time. He activated his magic subconsciously.

"You are going on a mission in a few hours, I might as well help you conserve a bit of energy…"

The light got brighter, and his wound healed.

"Thanks, Yoshika."

"This reminded me of the cantina on the Akagi… J-just don't open your eyes like then!"

"Okay, heh…"

Then he felt that Yoshika kissed his forehead.

_Awwwww… Yoshika…_

Toshiro got up, took a few steps with his eyes closed, and continued the way to the inside with his eyes open. Since the time for supper was nearing fast, he decided to sit and wait in the dining room. Surprisingly, everyone was already there, as if they all are waiting for him.

"Toshiro, quick, we have to speak about the party!" Trude said waving him in.

_Well, I suppose it should be only a surprise to Sanya and Yoshika._

He sat in a free spot and said:

"I see that the circulation of news is grade A here…" Toshiro said with irony seeping through his teeth.

"Sorry… I kind of blabbered it away…" Shirley said embarrassed.

Toshiro shot her a tired look.

"Ugh… What is there too talk about? I got the presents and candy for everyone stashed away in my chest. The decorations are in my closet, the root beer and the cake are in the hangar storeroom."

"Well, we still have to organize it somehow." Minna took initiative.

"Hmm… We should start decorating and arranging after they go on patrol. I will fetch whatever I have in my room, and bring it down. Then someone should fetch the root beer. I will be on the comms, so we know when they will be returning. That will give me enough time to grab the cake, and for you guys to take positions and turn off the lights in the common room. In addition, someone should take them from the hangar, and lead them to the party. Personally I think Minna should intercept them."

Everyone nodded, because the plan was seemingly flawless.

"And now, let's play dumb, because I feel the girls will come in in a matter of seconds." Toshiro said.

Lynne went to prepare sandwiches, and everyone just relaxed at the table.

After no more than a minute, Sanya, Eila and Yoshika came in. When theirs and Toshiro's eyes met, they suddenly stiffened up and blushed. Toshiro buried his face in his hands from embarrassment.

However, quite to his surprise, Yoshika sat by him and said:

"Toshiro, you don't need to martyr yourself for that… Accidents happen…"

He looked with one eye at her. She had a brittle smile on her cute face. Toshiro lowered his hands.

"Well, you are to blame partially… But let's drop the topic; I believe Lynne has made sandwiches already."

"Okay."

After supper, everyone went his or her ways.

Toshiro was climbing the stairs up to his room, when he heard an angry voice behind him:

"Hey!"

He turned around and looked down. It was Eila, alone.

_Oh, shit…_

"Um, Eila… Nice weather we have today…" Toshiro tried to detour the imminent conversation into more neutral regions.

Eila started slowly marching up the stairs.

"Hey, what do you think about the current Prime Minister of Britannia? A really good fellow, isn't he?"

Eila didn't stop for a split second.

_Crap… I have to roll out the big guns…_

"Eila, you look good when naked!"

She stopped immediately, and her face went red like a brake disc of a racecar after a series of fast turns.

"Y-y-ou mean it?"

"Yes. You have a good figure, well-fitting your age and height…"

"Um… Uh… Err… Well… Sorry for calling you a pervert back then… You couldn't have possibly known that we would be there…"

"I don't blame you for that outburst. You were probably more mad that I saw Sanya naked than you, huh?"

"Ehehehe… Yeah…"

"You would do anything for little Aleksandra, huh?"

"Well… Hey, how do you know her full name?"

"An old man hinted me to it… If you want to know more about it, you'll have to wait a few hours though. Anyway, I heard you had a turn with my goggles?"

"Yes. They are a bit robust and heavy, but it is still an impressive piece of equipment. The day they make an improved version will be a day to remember for sure."

"Thank you for your feedback, Eila. Now excuse me, I wanted to procrastinate a bit in my room."

Eila looked at him with a sly smile.

"Is that something naughty?"

Toshiro looked at her with consternation.

"Who's the pervert now?"

"Oh, wait, that was mast…" Eila didn't finish, because Sanya appeared behind her and said:

"Hey, Eila… Can you help me with something?"

Eila turned around and in an instant went back to being herself.

_Pfew… Time to kick back for a while, until the girls fly away…_

Toshiro still had some of the docs to read, so he decided to fill his time with exactly that.

A while later.

He heard loud footsteps outside the corridor. Then Lucchini stormed his room without knocking.

"Toshiroooooooooo! They left! Time to act!"

He stood up in an instant.

"All right!" He shouted.

Toshiro jumped to the closet, and pulled out the boxes with decorations.

"Francesca, you take all this stuff!"

"Roger!"

She picked up the boxes and ran away.

Toshiro opened his chest.

_Aw, crap! The flask for Sanya isn't even wrapped!_

He carefully unwrapped the 'plain' paper from Yoshika's present, and wrapped it around the flask.

_That will have to do…_

Toshiro looked at the bags with sweets. The biggest one had a rainbow colored label, the two smaller ones had orange and pinkish colored ones.

_Color coding, impressive…_

He took everything with him, and darted to the common room. The preparations were already in full effect. Decorations were being hanged, food and drinks being placed.

"Okay, girls, listen up." Said Toshiro. "This big bag is for everyone, but I would watch it, just in case a certain blonde girls would be left alone with it…" Everyone giggled here. "These two bags are for our birthday girls, and these two lumps are their presents. Don't judge my choices to harsh after they unwrap them, I'm only a man." Everyone giggled again.

He placed all the items on a cupboard and rushed for the comms tower.

To his surprise, Mio and Minna were there.

"We have to keep tabs on the patrol, in case you wonder." Mio said.

"Oh, okay." Toshiro answered.

He stood aside Minna, who was watching the equipment.

Two hours later, August 19.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard on the radio. It sounded like someone was cutting wood in an underwater sawmill. But it had a certain tone to it.

"Is that a Neuroi… singing?" Minna said surprised.

"It's mimicking Sanya!" Mio said. "Damn, she's on patrol right now!"

"Toshiro, what does the radar say!?" Minna shouted.

He looked at the radar display.

"Only static…"

"No… The enemy's target is Sanya!" Mio shouted.

"SHIT!" Toshiro shouted angrily and turned on the microphone. "Eila, Yoshika, protect Sanya at all cost! The Neuroi is targeting her!"

"What?! hzzz Repeat please! hzzz" Eila's voice was full of static

"Protect Sanya! She is being targeted! Protect Sanya!" Toshiro shouted.

"hhzzzzzstood hzzz"

He turned off the mic.

"Damn it! The Neuroi is jamming the radio waves!"

"Toshiro, five minutes, and then you rush in there!" Minna shouted, close to panicking.

"Roger!"

The seconds turned into minutes, minutes felt like hours. Everyone was tense.

Minna was opening her mouth, wanting to order Toshiro to go, but then they heard a sound.

PING

Everyone rushed to the radar. The screen was clear, and reporting the positions of the girls.

Toshiro turned on the mic.

"Girls, what happened? Is the Neuroi destroyed?"

"Yes. Eila killed it." Sanya's voice flowed clear through the speakers. "My Striker got damaged, but I'm okay."

"I'm glad…"

He turned off the mic.

"Hey, Toshiro, you should probably fetch the cake already." Minna said silently.

"Sure… I'll ju…"

Without any help, suddenly, they heard a piano sonata being played on the radio equipment, and their private transponders.

"What is this…?"

"Mio, Toshiro, look at the sky!" Minna shouted with joy.

He looked at the sky, and saw that colorful waves are spreading from the last know position of the girls. It looked like an aurora borealis.

"Minna, what is it?" Toshiro asked.

"The waves you see are one of Sanya's abilities: radio wave retransmitting. She probably picked up radio waves from Orussia itself…"

"Orussia?"

"Yes. Sanya always sings this song. Maybe her parents are transmitting it, since she has birthday today… Well, yesterday…"

"Amazing…"

After a few minutes, the light show stopped.

"Okay, Minna, time for us!"

"Right, onwards with the party!"

They both ran to the hangar. Minna positioned herself besides the entrance, Toshiro ran into the storeroom. He took the cake, and slowly went to the common room.

"Everyone! The girls are flying back to the base! Mission successful! Neuroi destroyed!"

They all cheered wildly.

"Now, this is the cake."

Toshiro opened the cake box. Everyone was stumped by the cakes design.

"Woah, Toshiro, you ordered this cake?!" Shirley asked amazed.

"Yeah…"

Everyone grinned happily.

"Now, I need a lighter."

Shirley pulled out a Zippo lighter.

"Good! Light the candles."

Shirley carefully lit all the candles.

"And now, we wait… Everyone gather up in front. Somebody close the door and kill the lights."

"Roger!" Erica closed the door, and switched off the lights.

After a while, they could hear Minna's and Yoshika's voices.

"Everyone, brace yourselves." Toshiro whispered.

They heard the door opening.

"Huh? Why is it so dark here? Waaah! Floating candles!" It was Yoshika.

"Erica, now!" Toshiro whispered.

The lights went on, and everyone shouted from the top of their lungs:

"SURPRISE!"

Sanya, Eila and Yoshika were baffled.

Seeing that, everyone started singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sanya and Yoshika! Happy birthday to you!"

Both the birthday girls started to shed tears of joy.

"Y-y-you… How did you know…?" Yoshika squeezed out of herself through tears.

"Let's say Toshiro found it out by accident…" Minna explained.

"Eheheh…" Toshiro laughed embarrassed. "Okay, both of you, blow the candles, and think of a wish!"

He lowered the cake so the girls could blow the candles out with ease. They inhaled deeply, and somehow managed to blow out all of them.

"Wooooohoo!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Trude, hold the cake for a second." Said Toshiro.

"Sure." She replied and took the cake.

Toshiro went to the cupboard with the presents, and grabbed each set with one hand.

He returned to Yoshika and Sanya. First, he gave the bag of candy and the gift to Yoshika.

"For me?" She asked.

Toshiro nodded.

She ripped open the wrapping, and unfolded the dress. Whispers could be heard across the room. After Yoshika took a good look at her present, she hugged Toshiro so hard he almost lost breath.

"Thank you…" She said silently.

After she let go, it was turn for Sanya.

_Her left leg… The tights are ripped apart there… Ah, right, she reported about her Striker being busted…_

"Here, Sanya, your present. Sorry for the shoddy wrapping, but I sort of forgot…"

Sanya unwrapped her gift. She did it in a way that the cat engraving was visible to her. Everyone was surprised by this unusual gift.

"Now, my reasoning behind this gift. Every time I saw Sanya during my morning jogging, she looked like she was half-dead. Therefore, I thought, that I could but her a vacuum flask, so she can take some hot coffee with her on night patrol. And I even got her a holster, so she can carry it with ease."

Sanya was looking at him with teary eyes, and suddenly she jumped up, and hung down by his neck.

"Thank you, Toshiro… It's a really beautiful and practical gift…"

"Look at the bottom." He whispered.

Sanya looked at him suspiciously, and dropped down. She pulled the flask out of the holster, and turned it upside down. Then she saw the black engraving.

от Тоширо для Александры

оставаться сильным!

Tears started flowing down her face, and she hugged Toshiro.

"Toshiro… What's written down there?" Eila asked with a voice indicating she was suspicious.

"From Toshiro to Aleksandra, Stay strong."

Eila also hugged Toshiro.

"You are such a nice guy…"

Before they cut the cake, Minna told everyone to huddle up for a group photo. She pulled out a Leica D camera with remote shutter, and when everyone was ready, she made a photo.

After that, they partied for an hour, knowing that tomorrow they have a day of normal duty.

However, for that hour, they forgot about every single problem that bothered them.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Chapter title – Metal Gear Solid 3 reference, The End was left out on purpose**

**Toshiro's song - Ich hatt' einen Kameraden, a lament usually performed on military funerals in Germany**

******If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**

* * *

******Fun fact: believe it or not, this chapter was uploaded on the 18th of August, on the birthday of both Yoshika and Sanya! I should go play on the lottery...  
**


	30. Chapter 30 - Out of the ashes they came

Chapter 30 - Out of the ashes they came

"Uwaaaaaah…" Toshiro yawned.

He was already awake for a few minutes, but did not feel the urge of getting out. However, after another few minutes, he got bored, and finally lifted his ass from the bed.

Slowly walking around the corridors, he reminisced the party.

_The girls were so happy… Truly worth all the hassle, secrecy and everything… And Erica was on cloud nine after seeing all that candy, heh…_

Toshiro decided to go to the common room, to see if he could help up with cleaning up. Somebody was already on the duty.

"Oh, hey Toshiro, came to help me?"

It was Trude. With her strong sense of duty and tidiness, she was the first to think about cleaning up.

"Yeah, but I see you already managed to do most of the work…"

"You can take the crates with empty bottles outside while I finish."

"Sure. Those bottles will probably serve a few more people."

Toshiro took the crates, and just as he was going out, he looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past ten.

_Nice…_

Just as he went outside and put down the crates on the side of the stairs, a car rolled in. Two girls came out, and the car went away.

Toshiro's eyes widened, because he knew the girls. Dirty faces and clothes, blue eyes, brown hair and identical faces.

_The orphan twins from Dover!_

"Um, girls? What are you doing in a military base?"

They were looking at him, as if he could read their minds, and get the answers he needed from their heads, so he just sat on the stairs.

"Girls, if you don't give me some answers, so much as I like you now, I will have to throw you out."

"Toshiro, what is going on?"

Suddenly, he heard the voice of Minna behind him. The girls cuddled in fear seeing Minna.

"Minna, these two girls just came in here. I've met them in Dover two days ago, but I don't know anything about them."

"You already know them?"

"Well, sort of… I met them at the candy store. If they could, they would lick through the glass to get to the candy on the display, so I bought them lollipops." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Oh you… Wait a second, maybe I'll get an answer out of them…" Said Minna and started descending the stairs.

"Miss Minna… There won't be need for that…"

"Huh?" Both Toshiro and Minna had been surprised by one of the girls speaking.

"Yes, please, we will tell you everything..." The second girl said.

Minna sat on the stairs by Toshiro and said:

"The floor is yours."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They closed their eyes, and out of the blue, floppy bulldog ears appeared from their heads.

"Woah!" Toshiro shouted from surprise.

The girls interrupted abruptly.

"Toshiro, why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't know they were witches, but I told them that if they discover magical powers within them, they should find a recruiter."

"Yes, Mister Toshiro is right. Yesterday, we saw an old newspaper with a photo of Mister Toshiro, and an article that said he was a member of the 501st JFW. So we used our last pennies and came here…" The girls on the left said.

"But why did you wait with it?" Minna asked.

The girls lowered their heads and started sobbing. After a few seconds, tears started falling to the ground.

The girl on the right started talking through tears:

"It… It was a few… days ago… we suddenly… realized… that we had…. magical powers… p-p-pyro kinesis… But… we set fire… to the curtains… accidentally… and the house started… burning… We got out… but mother… and father…"

The girl could not finish, because she started wailing.

Toshiro and Minna looked at each other; both of them had sad faces, but knew what to do now. They stood up, and embraced the girls.

Both returned the embraces, and wailed on for the next few minutes.

After they calmed down, Toshiro looked closer at the faces of the girls. What he first took for 'normal' grime was indeed soot.

"Minna, what do we do now?" He asked.

"What would you do?" She replied.

Toshiro went silent for a while, and then answered:

"First I would call in High Command and report the situation. Then, I would contact the Romagnan air force to send a plane to pick them up ASAP."

"Huh? Why Romagna?"

"Mio mentioned me about her mentor, Anna Ferrara or something like that. Judging by the sound of her name, she is most likely Romagnan."

"Indeed!" Someone shouted.

Mio suddenly opened the door and went down the stairs.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Toshiro asked.

Mio looked to the side and said:

"I don't know what you are talking about… Nevertheless, you almost guessed right, Anna Ferrara is Venezian… Old hag…" Mio muttered while shaking her fist. "We should send those little squirts to her, so they learn to control their magic."

Toshiro looked down on the girls. They started looking around nervously. At that moment, a thought struck him:

"Oh! I forgot the most important part! Girls, your names please." Toshiro asked kindly.

The girls first looked at him surprised, but then they introduced themselves shyly:

"Anne-Marie Moore"

"Karen-Ophelia Moore"

"Oh my, what beautiful names!" Minna said with a smile. "Now, come on inside, we will make you look like human beings again."

"Okay!" The girls shouted with joy.

When they got inside, Minna said:

"Now girls, come with me, it's time to do some heavy duty scrubbing!"

"Uhh… Okay?" The girls answered reluctantly.

"Oh, Toshiro, could you fetch some generic uniforms from the storage?"

"Yeah… But wait a second; I have to guess their size…"

Toshiro started looking at the girls from different angles, lifting their arms and legs. They were obviously creeped out, but they were not resisting.

"Mkay… That should do…"

"Good. Bring them to the bath entrance when you get them."

Toshiro went to the vast hangar storeroom. Somewhere in the end of the room, he found uniforms. After a few minutes of rummaging, he found two identical, green, standard issue uniforms. Nothing extravagant and they had long leg sleeves.

When he was about to exit, Shirley and Lucchini popped in.

"Yo, Toshiro, what's with the rags?" Shirley asked.

"We have guests."

"Oh?"

"Female guests."

"Oh!"

"Witches."

"OH!" Both Shirley and Lucchini showed their surprise at the same time.

"Francesca, I can see your hands twitching already… Try groping them and I'll make sure you'll do KP duty until kingdom come…"

"Uh… Hehehe..." Lucchini hid her hands behind her back and smiled awkwardly.

"Toshiro, who are they?"

"Orphans that I met in Dover, and that followed me here to join the army. Anne-Marie and Karen-Ophelia Moore, very cute and twins to boot."

"Twins?!" Lucchini shouted. "Waaaaaahh! I want to feel eeeeem! Want want want want!"

"No." Toshiro said with a cold voice. "Bye you two."

Toshiro went out of the hangar and positioned himself before the bath entrance. After a while, Minna came out.

"Did you find fitting uniforms?"

"Yeah." Toshiro answered and presented them to Minna.

"Good. Wait a few more minute, and then we will go to the office with them, and do the formalities."

"You want me to help you with paperwork? You're putting a lot of trust in me…"

"You should try everything in life, you know?" She said. "And besides, an officer should know how to handle paperwork, right?"

"Hah, true…"

Minna returned inside the bath. After a few seconds, Toshiro felt a presence his left side.

It was Lucchini and Shirley. Shirley just had a curious stare, but Lucchini looked like she drunk a gallon of coffee and topped it with a shovel of sugar.

"Francesca, please… It would be rude if you just groped our guests like that... And from their looks, they are like twelve years old and a 'consolation prize' in your dictionary…" Toshiro said with a resigned voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…"

Lucchini was heartbroken to hear that news, so she tried to console herself in the bosom of Shirley, with some success.

While she was doing that, Minna got out of the bath silently. The girls were hiding up behind her.

"Hey, Lucchini, I hope you won't try anything like to our guest, will you?"

"Don't worry Minna; I already instilled the fear of God in her. It would be highly improbable if she…" Toshiro interrupted, because Lucchini started moving up to Minna.

Minna looked at her, than at Toshiro and with a cold voice, she said:

"Toshiro, restrain her."

In a split second, Lucchini found herself under Toshiro's muscular arm, like a rolled up rug.

"Thank you. Now girls, it's okay to come out."

Anna and Karen peered out from behind Minna's back, and slowly stepped before her. Despite the not so stylish uniform (which fitted perfectly), they were the epitome of cuteness. Without the soot on their faces, one could behold their beauty in full scale. Toshiro's heart skipped a beat at first, but he somehow calmed down. Shirley on the other hand was a little too ecstatic.

"WOOOOOOAAAH! You two are so sweeeet!" Shirley squealed, and ran up to the twins.

She started to hug them, pat them on the head and throw them up in the air.

"Waaaah! I want to play with them too!" Lucchini shouted while squirming to get out.

"You want to play with the girls or play with their…" Toshiro asked.

"I want to play with them normally! Like a normal girl! Please!"

"Not now, Lucchini. We have to take them to my office for processing. However, I promise, you can meet with them at breakfast. Or maybe lunch actually…" Said Minna. "Girls, Toshiro, come with me to my office."

"Okay." The twins said silently.

Toshiro put down Lucchini and said:

"Stay."

After a while, the four were at Minna's office. The first thing what she did, was contacting HQ and Romagna. Everything went surprisingly well.

Minna pulled out a spare chair, and placed it behind her desk.

"Toshiro, sit with me. Girls, you stand before the desk."

After everyone moved to their respective positions, Minna gave a fountain pen and piece of paper to Toshiro.

"First I want to see how proficient you are with a pen. Write something down."

"Okay."

Toshiro swiped his hand with the pen a few times and was finished.

"Uh… What is that?"

The writing on the paper was as follows.

赤 俊

山 朗

"Ah well, that's my name… But you wanted more… civilized letters I believe?"

"Well, the kanji looks nice… But I can't read it to be honest, and I doubt Command would like their reports in Fusan…"

"Heh… Okay, I'll write something normal up."

Toshiro wrote up a long sentence.

'Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit.'

"How original… But yes, you have nice handwriting."

"Thanks. I trained hard to achieve it."

"Okay, here's a military personnel identification sheet. Fill the sections up as I tell you."

"Okay."

"Now, girls. Your names."

"But we already…"

Minna was about to speak, but Toshiro interrupted her.

"Girls, now its official military business. So please answer truthfully and without hesitating or questioning, okay?"

"Thanks, Toshiro. Okay, one more time."

The girl on the left said:

"Karen-Ophelia Moore."

"Okay, Toshiro, you probably know where to fill it out."

"Sure."

He put down her name and surname in the appropriate section.

"Okay. Now you." Minna said while looking at the girl on the right.

"Anne-Marie Moore."

Minna swiftly put it down with beautiful and clear to read handwriting.

"Now, since that was the only thing that is different for you two, I will now ask questions that you both might answer… Place of birth?"

"Manchester." Anne said

It was noted down.

"Date of birth?"

"April 1st, 1932" Said Karen.

"Home address… Um… Put in 'N/A' for that one, Toshiro…" Minna said baffled.

"Height?"

"In metric units?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Minna answered.

"Hundred forty five, both of us." Said Anne.

"Okay… Now, Toshiro, just copy what I write on my sheet."

"Sure."

After a minute Minna said:

"Okay, sign the sheet, and give it to me."

Toshiro gave his John Hancock on the bottom of the paper, and passed it to Minna. She gave her signature under his.

"You know what comes now, Toshiro?"

"Probably… I had to stand at the other side of the desk back in Fuso myself you know…"

They both stood up suddenly. The girls twitched slightly.

"Anne-Marie and Karen-Ophelia Moore, you are now officially members of the Britannian Air Force in the ranks of Sergeants. Godspeed and good luck!" Minna said with a smile, and saluted in sync with Toshiro.

The girls were stumped, and they really did not know what to do.

"This is the part where you salute and with true joy and reverence respond 'Yes Sir' or 'Yes Ma'am'". Toshiro whispered.

The twins immediately assumed position, saluted and shouted:

"Yes Sir! Yes Ma'am!"

"At ease!" Minna said.

The girls relaxed and lowered their hands.

"We will be doing some basic drills with you in the afternoon, but for now let's eat."

"Yay!" The girls shouted in joy.

Toshiro, Minna, Anne and Karen went to the dining room. Before letting the girls in, Minna went first and announced:

"Everyone, listen up! For the next, give or take, twenty hours, we have guests. Please treat them as if they are one of us."

A murmur could be heard from inside the room.

Toshiro looked at the girls and asked them:

"Hey, how are you managing?"

They both looked at him with fear in their big blue eyes.

"Don't worry; the girls are a really friendly bunch. Francesca, the girl I had to hold back, is a bit… too friendly though… But anyway, you don't have to be afraid!" Toshiro said with a calm voice.

The twins, judging by their reaction, loosened up a bit.

"Toshiro, bring in our guests." Minna whispered.

"Come on girls, high time."

He turned them forward to the door, and gave them a slight push inside the dining room.

The girls inside looked at the twins, the twins looked at the girls, all in awkward silence.

"Girls, introduce yourselves, rank first." Toshiro whispered from behind.

"Uh, Sergeant Anne-Marie Moore pleased to meet you!"

"Sergeant Karen-Ophelia Moore, likewise!"

"So those are the little squirts these two told us about?" Trude asked while pointing at Shirley and Lucchini "My my… Really cute… But not as cute as my little sister!"

Toshiro and Erica snickered.

As the introductions progressed, Minna pulled Toshiro to the side.

"I have acquired information that Yoshika and the rest plan to visit Ichiro's grave. Will you stand in for Mio and me? We will go later, but for now someone has to look after the twins and the base…"

"Weren't we there yesterday?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Technically we were at your father's grave…"

"Hmm… Yes, that would be true. Okay, if that's the case, I'll go with the girls. Hell, maybe Yoshika will be happier thanks to me attending…"

"Thank you, Toshiro… It seems the introductions finished, time to go inside."

"Sure, the food won't eat itself!"

The two seated themselves at the table, besides the twins. Compared to a few minutes ago, they were like day and night, laughing and cheering. When Lynne brought in a pyramid of sandwiches, they almost started crying from joy.

"Oh, oh! Please, don't cry! Don't you like sandwiches?" Lynne started panicking.

"Lynne, it's quite the opposite, so you'd better prepare more." Toshiro quickly defused the situation.

"Okay!" Lynne replied gladly.

"Well girls, eat up, what are you waiting for?" Minna asked the twins.

"Thank you!" They both shouted.

The two girls started eating at a tremendous rate, and before anyone could make a move, all the sandwiches were gone.

Everyone watched at them with a mixture of awe, anger and sheer admiration because not every day two girls eat half a kilogram of sandwiches each in under a minute.

The twins probably made notice of their gluttony, and started trying to make themselves smaller in everyone's eyes.

"Before anyone says or does anything: I will explain everything to you afterwards, but for now let's try to eat in peace…" Toshiro tried to stop the situation from potentially escalating.

"AMAAAAAZING!" Shirley suddenly shouted.

"Hahaha! You two have quite the appetite! But the next time, let your superiors eat first, okay?" Mio said with a cheerful voice.

"Yes ma'am…" The girls silently responded.

After a minute, Lynne brought another platter full of sandwiches, and this time, the rest ate them.

When everyone was finished, the twins went their way with Mio and Minna. Toshiro wanted to go to his room, but Yoshika had other plans.

"Hey, Toshiro… Um… Me and the girls planned to go… somewhere… and if you wanted to…"

"Yoshika, I know already… I just waited for your move." Toshiro replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh you! But was that a yes?"

"Yup, I will go."

"Yay!" Yoshika cheered and ran off.

_She certainly is happy, although she's visiting the grave of her own father… Maybe she has a different attitude to the whole situation… Oh well, might as well see if the girls need any help on my side…_

Toshiro wandered around the corridors, and bumped into Erica.

"Bro! Are you looking for something?"

"Well, yeah… Sort of… I heard we are making a trip, and maybe I could help with something?"

"Hummm… You could drive the GPW, while I drive the Kübelwagen… I actually looked for someone who will do it, heh…"

"Good idea, sis. You have the keys?" Toshiro asked.

"Sure!" Erica said and extended her hand with the key to him. "Let's go to the garage!"

As they were outside, Erica asked:

"Why are you actually going there today, bro? We were at that place yesterday already…"

"Two reasons, my dear Erica: one would be that Minna asked me to be her and Mio's stand-in for now. The second one would be the fact that Yoshika herself asked me…"

"Oh… Well, that makes it totally different now…"

They arrived at the garage. Toshiro seated himself in the Ford GPW. The interior was robust, but it looked like it would withhold a crash with a wrecking ball. Erica placed herself behind the steering wheel of the Kübelwagen, and started the engine. He decided to do the same.

After turning the ignition, the Willys L134 'Go Devil' engine started up almost instantly. Toshiro revved it up. It was considerably louder than the smaller engine in the Volkswagen.

He looked at the fuel gauge, and was satisfied seeing the needle slightly over halfway.

"Let's go!" Erica shouted.

Both she and Toshiro dashed out of the garage in their cars, but since the roads in the base were not a freeway, they could not race.

After arriving before the entrance, the killed the engines, because nobody was there yet.

"And now, we wait…" Toshiro muttered and leaned back.

After about twenty minutes, the entrance door opened.

Yoshika was the first to exit, with the rest following her. All of them had flower bouquets of various composition. However, there was something about Yoshika, which even a bat with cataract would notice: her clothing.

She was not in her usual sailor school uniform, but in the blue dress, Toshiro gave her for birthday.

_I never imagined she would look so gorgeous in it… And she's wearing it while going to visit her father's grave… I'm almost ashamed I went there in these khaki rags… No way in hell am I going to look like a peasant!_

Toshiro jumped out of the car, taking the keys with him. He whizzed past the girls shouting:

"Be right back!"

He charged into his room, and opened the closet. Toshiro pulled out his officer's uniform, cap and shoes included, and put it on instead of his khaki short-sleeved uniform. He also took the gun and ammo, just in case.

Afterwards he jogged down back to the girls. They looked surprised seeing him in his official uniform, but probably understood the underlying cause because nobody said anything, not even Yoshika.

"Okay, everyone, Yoshika drives with me on the passenger's seat, the rest of you distribute yourselves so you don't get too cramped." Toshiro said with a confident tone.

He walked up to the right door of the GPW, opened it and said:

"Hey, Yoshika, hop in!"

"O-okay!" She replied slightly stuttering.

She walked up to the car, and carefully sat in the passenger's seat. Sanya, Eila and Trude hopped into the back of the GPW. Perrine, Lynne, Lucchini and Shirley made themselves somewhat comfortable in Erica's Kübelwagen.

"Everyone ready?" Toshiro shouted.

"Yes!" A loud response was heard.

Toshiro had started the engine, and had slowly driven out of the base.

After arriving at the spot, Toshiro acted as a chauffeur again, and this time let Yoshika out of the car.

"Heehee, thanks…" She giggled.

The rest slowly crawled out of the cars, and went up to the twin graves standing on the cliff. Yoshika was the first one to place the flowers on her father's grave. But before she did it, she pulled something out of the bouquet. It was the photograph Minna took at the birthday party, but with something written on it.

Under Yoshika, it was written: Yoshika is now fifteen!

Under Sanya: And Sanya is fourteen!

However, to his surprise, Toshiro also saw something written over his head: Toshiro, who made this party possible.

Yoshika placed the photo on the grave. Then the rest of the girls started placing their flowers on Ichiro's grave.

After the last bouquet was placed, Yoshika said:

"Please, if you all could leave me alone for a while…"

Everyone respected her wish, leaving away silently. But as Toshiro was about to leave last, he heard a whisper:

"Toshiro, please, stay with me."

He turned around to Yoshika.

"My father died five years ago… I thought I could manage somehow… But my every birthday, and every beginning of a school year is as painful as if I'm being stabbed in the heart… And what if my mother or grandmother died in a Neuroi attack? What then?" Yoshika turned her face to Toshiro.

Tears were streaming down her face, like small pearls, glistening in the sun.

Toshiro kneeled, and wiped of the tears of her face with his thumbs and said:

"As long as I am around, I won't let this happen… But if the event arises, you'll have me to comfort and help you, be it alone or with the rest of the witches…"

A small smile appeared on his face, and shortly after that, Yoshika turned her frown upside down, and hugged Toshiro firmly.

After a short while, she let go of him. They now looked at the grave of Major Edelweiss.

"Oh… It was the death anniversary of your father yesterday?"

"Yes… Don't worry though, you are here with me, and that counts."

"Okay…"

Toshiro suddenly saw that the part of the tombstone before 'Doctor' was somehow different from the rest. He came closer, and started examining that place.

"Huh? Toshiro, what's wrong?"

He pulled out the car key out of his pocket, and started scratching that part. After a few seconds, he saw outlines of letters. He scratched along the outlines, and after a minute, he unveiled the writing. It was a single word:

Major

Toshiro stood up and briefly saluted, with a smile on his face.

"Major… Your father really made a career in the military… I wonder if you will have such a high rank someday, huh, Toshiro?"

"Maybe… Are we done?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming with me, although I wonder why Mio and Minna didn't came…"

"They had to look out after both the base and the twins. Minna asked me to be their stand-in for now, and she promised that the two will come over later."

"Hmmm… Okay."

Yoshika slowly walking towards the cars.

"Hey, Yoshika." Toshiro called.

"Huh?" Yoshika looked around surprised.

"You look beautiful today…" Toshiro said in a way that would make Casanova pay him due.

Yoshika's face blushed wildly, and she turned around.

"Thanks…" She said silently.

Toshiro slowly went behind her to the cars, but before they departed, he had to say something.

"Everyone, listen! I will now tell you the back-story of our guests. Listen carefully, and don't interrupt…"

Toshiro re-told the story of the twins, as it was told to him, and added the details of his encounter with them. After he finished, most of the girls were crying. The tragic fate of the twins and their parents reminded everyone, how frail a human existence is, and reminded them of their own personal tragedies.

"They will be transported from our base come tomorrow morning, so let's give them at least some warmth, like, heh, some kind of ersatz family, okay?" Toshiro asked.

"Aye!" Everyone shouted.

They left this place, and soon arrived at the base. After Toshiro and Erica dropped everyone off, they slowly driven to the garage, and parked the cars.

On the way to the inside of the castle, Erica and Toshiro talked a bit:

"Hey, bro… You are a real nice guy you know? Caring about two random girls you met on the street…" She said with a slightly jealous voice.

"You know… I just can't idly walk by when I see that something's wrong… My mother brought me up in that way… You could say that my moral compass is always pointing in the right direction… Most of the times, heh…"

"And I'm proud to have such a good ersatz bro like you, Toshiro, heehee!"

Toshiro split up from Erica.

_I have a grim premonition that Mio is torturing the twins now… Time to find them! But where… The shooting range!_

Toshiro slowly approached the shooting range, and as he thought, the three were already there.

"What are you plotting here you all, huh?" Toshiro asked with a suspicious voice.

"Uhhm, the Major was about to teach us how to shoot… sir…" Karen replied.

"Is that so? Then I should watch!" Said Toshiro. "Oh, and you can drop the 'sir' part when talking to me, I'm not as uptight as some people when talking to friends…"

"Friends?" Anne asked truly surprised.

"Yeah, you are my friends, as the rest of the witches here. Problem?"

"No! No s… Toshiro…" Karen bit her tongue just in time.

"Okay, with issue cleared, let's give Mio a chance to teach you something useful."

"Thank you…" Mio muttered.

She proceeded with explaining on how to load, unload a weapon, and the other important tidbits. The girls both got Walther PPK's, probably because they got a surplus here in the base.

When it came to shooting, the girls were a bit excited, the total opposite of Yoshika. Their targets were scarecrows covered in paper, twenty-five meters down the range.

"Okay girls! Pick up your weapons and a mag each!" Mio commanded.

The girls did just that.

"Take your position!"

Anne went left, and Karen right.

"Load your guns!"

With slight problems at first, they inserted the mags into their weapons and pulled the slides.

"Take aim!"

The twins pulled up the guns on extended arms up, so they could align the sights.

"Release safety!"

The girls flicked the safety with their right thumbs.

"Fire!"

The guns gave of a dry crack; the slides went back, releasing empty shell casings. The poor girls did not anticipate the recoils however, and their hands flew up high, almost letting go of the guns.

Looking at the target, Toshiro saw two small holes in the lower abdominal regions of both scarecrows.

_Ouch… Seems the Miss' Scarecrows won't be pleased…_

"Not bad for a first time girls!" Mio shouted. "Now empty your weapons, and secure them!"

The twins did what they were told.

"Hey, Mio, I want to squeeze of a few rounds from my Mauser."

"Where did that came from?" She asked.

"I realized I never actually fired it, heh…"

"Be my guest, maybe the girls will learn something."

Toshiro went up the stands. He pulled out his gun out of the holster. Afterwards, he switched the safety off, cocked the hammer, and pulled the bolt back. Looking into the magazine, he didn't notice bullets.

_Whoops… I was walking with an empty weapon the whole time…_

Toshiro pulled out a stripper clip out of his ammo pouch and put it into a notch in the magazine. He pushed the six bullets down, threw away the clip and pushed the bolt back.

He aimed carefully, and concentrated only on the two targets before him. Without giving off a single hint, he shot three times at the head of the right, and three times at the scarecrows head on the left.

Then, he swiftly reloaded, put the safety on and holstered his weapon.

"Impressive… See girls? You should aim at such weapon proficiency! Six shots dead on target!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now we can move onto running! Onwards girls! Run to the runway, double time!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mio approached Toshiro.

"What's with the getup, Toshiro?" Mio asked curiously.

"I didn't want to look like some peasant near Yoshika on such an important day for her… She put on the dress I gave her, you know…"

"She did? That little Miyafuji…"

"I told about the twin's background to the rest…"

"And?"

"I almost felt bad for telling it to them… They probably weren't so sad in a long time…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"The truth can't be avoided, no matter how sad it is…"

They stood silent for a while, and Toshiro asked:

"Anything I should do now?"

"No, go to your room for now. I will look after the two on my own way."

"Just don't overdo it, or they will go AWOL on their first day, hah!"

"My mentor was harder on me, than I am on Miyafuji, Lynnette or those two…"

"You are made of a harder material, and you know it, Mio."

"Hahaha! True! See you later, Toshiro!"

Mio ran off after the girls.

Toshiro went to his room, redressed, and read the last batch of documents from Ursula.

_Ugh… Now I feel smarter than a professor… Time to grab a bite, it's getting dark…_

He got up and went to the dining room. Everyone was slowly gathering, and after a few minutes, they were all present.

This time, the girls showed restraint in eating, and everyone tried to talk to them a bit.

Afterwards, Toshiro decided to catch some air.

He sat on the stairs outside for half an hour, and went to his room for a towel.

At the bath entrance, he saw that the sign was in the 'Toshiro' position, so he didn't bother. Humming a tune, (and with his manly parts dangling freely), he went to the bath.

However, to his terror, he wasn't alone. On the contrary, the bath was quite full. He felt as if time slowed down, but without the use of his magic. After shooting a quick glance, he saw that only Minna was missing, even the twins were there.

_Oh nonononononononono! I don't want to die yet! Hmm… The twins really are a consolation prize… AH SHIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! THEY ARE TWELVE! I'M TURNING INTO A PEDOPHILE!_

The girls noticed him. At first, their eyes looked up, but then slowly descended down. Before they reacted, Toshiro started to slowly turn on his heel and with a muffled and stutter voice, he said:

"S-s-s-sorry for the i-i-intrustion…"

Halfway in the turn however, he heard angry voices calling him:

"Toshiro! I will kill you!" Eila shouted.

"And me too!" Now it was Perrine.

"Count me in!" It surprisingly was Trude.

Toshiro didn't even dare to look back, he just rushed as fast as he could out of the bath. Thanks to his speed, he had a nice start, but the girls were closing in on him, shouting bloody murder.

He ran up the stairs, skipping four steps with each jumps.

"Come back you pervert!" Eila shouted behind him.

He rushed into his room, jumped up, and opened the skylight. He took another jump, grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. While on the roof, he realized that he was in a trap.

The girls were slowly getting up on the roof, and walking towards him with fury in their eyes:

"You are so dead!" Trude shouted.

"You have defiled me with your manly gaze! You have to pay the price!" Perrine said with a demonic voice.

"You… repeated pervert!" Eila said.

Toshiro was backing up, and suddenly felt that he was standing on the edge of the roof.

_Dead end… Literaly! I have the choice to either get beat up senseless, or fall down about forty meter… I'll take my chances._

"Girls, I will make it up somehow!"

"DIE!" The three rushed at him in sync.

Then, Toshiro pushed himself back of the rooftop.

"Toshiro, NO!" Trude shouted.

He turned himself down. The world gradually slowed down around him, and suddenly he heard a voice he recognized:

"Focus your magic in your feet, Toshiro."

_The snake! But… No time for buts, I have my bones to protect now._

Toshiro concentrated his magic with all his might. He positioned himself in an upright position, with his legs slightly bent.

BOOM!

Toshiro landed in a cloud of dust and cobblestone. He took a few steps forward, and found out that his legs were intact.

"Hey, Toshirooo, you alright?!" Trude yelled up from the roof.

"Yeah!"

"Good! Now we can beat the shit out of you without a bad conscience!"

_Crap!_

Toshiro ran like the wind. He didn't see anyone behind or before him, so he hid in the garage. There was an old rag on the back of the Bedford truck, under which he took shelter.

He couldn't sleep for a minute, shaking from the cold, and cautiously listening to his environment.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	31. Chapter 31 - Mist

Chapter 31 - Mist

_I-i-i-i-I've h-h-h-h-ha-a-d i-t-t…. I-i-i-i s-ss-s-uu-r-r-render…_

Toshiro slowly crawled down from the truck. His teeth were clattering, because he spent the entire cold night on the metal floor of a truck, under a thin rag, He was trembling, naked, barefoot and cold.

Slowly going out of the garage, he noticed that it was day already, although guessing the hour was difficult, because of the fog. It was so thick, that Toshiro barely saw anything past three meters.

He snorted protractedly, and went on into the mist half-blind. After a few minutes, he saw a faint green light hovering in the air.

_Ooooh…. A spirit? I probably died of hypothermia and now I'm wandering aimlessly in some limbo…_

The green light started to get closer, and Toshiro saw a shape under it.

_Huh? Could it be?_

The shape got close enough for Toshiro to recognize it.

"Good morning, Toshiro"

It was Sanya.

"H-hi S-S-anya…" Toshiro said trying to stop shaking.

"Oh my… Are you all right?"

"If going commando during the night and almost freezing to death would be aaaaACHOOO!"

Sanya reached to her belt, and pulled the flask out of the holster. She poured in all the coffee that was left in it to the cup, and gave it to Toshiro.

"Here, I had some left from the patrol…" She said with a slight blush.

"Thanks…"

Toshiro gulped it down in a second.

"Hmm? Was that cream and cinnamon in the coffee?"

"Yes… Eila made it for me… I don't like the strong taste of normal coffee… But it seems to work, because I just got back from patrol, and I don't feel as tired as usual…"

Toshiro turned the cup upside down, shook it a few times and gave it back to Sanya.

"Thanks... And I'm sorry for yesterday…"

"Don't worry, it was an accident… Eila told me that after you fell down from the roof, they rushed down after you, but Minna stopped them. After a few minutes, they concluded that the sign before the bath was accidentally turned to the wrong side. The three that chased you had to stand naked with buckets full of water for an hour, and Minna decided that your punishment will be sleeping outside…"

"Ugh… Can we go inside now? I want to take a bath, before I get pneumonia…"

"Oh, right, follow me."

After a few minutes, Toshiro was inside the castle, and going in the direction of the bath. To his horror, he saw Trude coming in his direction. At first, she made an angry grin, but after closely looking at Toshiro, she looked concerned.

"Trude… I'm sorry for yesterday and… Uh… If you want to hit me, do it… Beats having pneumonia…"

She closed in to him. Toshiro braced for the incoming punches, but Trude suddenly hugged him.

"Idiot… Falling of a roof… Hiding in the cold night…" She whispered.

"You three looked so ferocious, that even ACHOOO!"

Trude released him, and pointed to the bath entrance:

"No time for chatter, go inside and take a long and hot bath. That's an order."

"Thanks…"

The sign was still flipped to the 'Toshiro' side. He slowly moved in, listening for noises of someone bathing. Slowly, he peeked over the corner.

_Nobody… Good…_

He dropped the rag, and jumped into the bath.

_Aaaaaaaaaah… So hooooot… So gooooood…_

Toshiro dived for a minute, to heat up his head, and afterwards he just sat there for almost an hour.

After getting out, he saw that his clothes and towel are folded together in a bin. He dried himself, and put on the clothes.

It was about time for breakfast, so he went for the dining room. He was the last to arrive, because everyone has started eating already. Even the twins were still here, probably due to the fog. Right as he entered the room, everyone's heads turned to him. He earned a couple of stormy gazes, but nobody said a thing. Toshiro took a seat next to Mio.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. That bath worked wonders."

"Excellent. We have a mission today."

"A mission?"

"Yes. But eat up first; the briefing will be after breakfast, in the briefing room."

"Okay."

Yoshika appeared behind him, and placed a plate with food on the table before him.

"Thanks, Yoshika."

She blushed slightly and went to her seat. Toshiro ate what we got, and everyone went to the briefing room.

After everyone was seated, Minna started the briefing.

"Command believes that today there will be a Neuroi attack. It's projected flight path is cutting through here…" Minna said and pointed to an island. "The Isle of Wight, home to the Isle of Wight Detachment Group. Normally, they would manage by themselves, but do to the intense fog; they need Sanya's magic to even detect it."

Murmuring went through the room.

"Of course we won't send her there alone… Roster for the mission: Mio, Sanya, Toshiro, Miyafuji, Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini."

"But!" Eila shot up from her chair

"No buts! You and Trude should calm down after yesterday. And before you ask, I'm taking Perrine because her presence was requested. Besides, you can help me babysit the twins until the plane arrives."

Eila sat down with an angry look, pouting like a child.

"Now, everyone dismissed! We will be rallying up in an hour, at the hangar!"

_Something is wrong with Minna… Better ask now before it's too late…_

Toshiro remained on his chair as everyone was leaving the room. When he was alone with Minna, he approached her.

"Minna, why are you such a grump today?"

"It's because of one of the members of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, Laura Toth…"

"You have a bone to pick with her?"

"Sort of… You know, she was in the 501st back in the old days…"

"Interesting! Please, tell me more!"

"Back then, the unit was only the three of us from Karlsland, Perrine and Laura. She had extraordinary combat abilities even back then, I wonder how they evolved now… Well, anyway, Laura had a fatal flaw: she was as unfit for teamwork as a jellyfish for walking on the desert. Laura had always thrown herself head on into combat, because of her ability…"

"What ability?" Toshiro interrupted.

"Enhanced perception. She could process the reality before her at an astonishing speed, almost as if she slowed down time, so she could even dodge bullets. I might note that Eila has a similar ability, but opposed to her, Laura has to face the enemy for it to work, while Eila could probably do it blindfolded, with her back turned and upside down…"

"Okay… But please continue on Laura…"

"Right… Laura was always taciturn and a loner. When faced with accusations of improper conduct, she just shrugged it off… Command pushed me to relegate her to the Isle of Wight Detachment Group, but I was hesitant... But after another battle in which she rushed ahead of everyone head over heels, I made up my mind and signed the transfer papers…" Minna said it with a gloom look on her face.

"Minna… Tell me her story, why she became such anti-social."

"Well… It was September 1939, Ostmark. After the Neuroi started their assault, I was assigned to the squadron in which Laura was… Back then, she looked like a happy normal girl, but then, the onslaught of Neuroi came… Laura witnessed as her squad mates were shot down by the Neuroi, and died after crashing into the ground or being burned alive by Striker fires… When I approached Laura after the battle, her eyes were empty. I proposed to her, if she wouldn't join the 501st… The rest you know…"

Toshiro and Minna both went silent for a few minutes.

"So that's why you, Trude and Erica won't come? Not to open old wounds?"

"Yes…"

Toshiro pondered for a few seconds and said:

"Minna, I give you forty minutes…"

"For what?" She asked surprised.

"For writing a letter. A letter, in which you ask Laura, if she wouldn't reconcile with the three of you, and which letter I will deliver to her personally. Time heals wounds, or so they say…"

Minna looked dumbfounded at Toshiro, but then smiled.

"You always have the weirdest ideas… Good, I'll write the letter, it's worth a try."

Toshiro went out of the room, and walked upstairs. Before his room, stood Eila, with her usual angry face.

"What again, Eila? Should I just jump from the window already or do you prefer to tenderize me a bit beforehand?"

"Heehee… While it would be a nice change of events, no, I don't want either for now. Just… Take care after Sanya for me today, okay?"

Toshiro was a bit surprised by Eila's answer, but not to an extent.

"Sure I will. Until the fog clears, she's our most valuable asset, so to speak…"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like she's a thing!" Eila shouted mad.

Toshiro patted Eila on the head and with a cold voice, devoid of any emotions said:

"I don't objectify women like some men do…"

Toshiro looked down while saying that.

"What's wrong?" Eila asked concerned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, since we started already…"

Toshiro sighed, and with the same cold voice he said:

"Before I left Fuso, someone attempted to rape my mother…"

Eila gasped in surprise, and covered her mouth. Her eyes however showed that she was both shocked and disgusted.

"I wanted to beat the living daylight out of that scumbag, but my mother herself stopped me… I would have probably ripped him literally apart… She knew that it would be the end of me if I did that…"

Toshiro took his hand of Eila's head and said:

"Don't worry about me, Eila. And don't worry about Sanya; she won't lose a hair when I'm around…"

After saying those words, he passed by the speechless Eila and entered his room.

The skylight was still opened; therefore, the temperature in the room was subpar for living standards. Toshiro jumped up, and closed it.

He opened his closet, and exchanged the khaki for the Afrika Korps uniform.

_Maybe that whole Laura will look differently at me when I'm it this getup…_

Then he heard a shy knock on the door.

"Come in, Eila…"

He guessed right, it was indeed the girl from Suomus.

"What again, Eila?"

"Well, I thought a bit and… I already know stuff about you that I couldn't even imagine… So… I decided to share my secret with you…"

"A secret you say? I hope it's not what I think it is, but if you want, you can tell me anything, really…"

"Well… You see… I… I… I love Sanya!" She shouted the last part.

Toshiro was surprised by the sudden outburst of honesty, but not by the content of her utterance.

"How should I put it… That is the proverbial elephant in the room you know…"

"W-what do you mean?!" Eila asked shocked.

"I mean that everyone who lived here long enough, and who has more than one brain cell shared by two people and a dog probably already deduced the fact from your behavior towards Sanya… Always doting on her, protecting her like a mother bear protects her cubs…"

Eila was quite shocked by the fact that her infatuation towards Sanya was that visible.

"However, what nobody knows, and everyone speculates about, is how 'deep' your relationship with Sanya is… If you know what I mean…" Toshiro said with a sly smile.

Eila's face reddened like a dying star.

"Um… Well… That's the part I wanted to tell you about… You see… I sometimes touch Sanya in 'those' places when she accidentally wanders into my bed… And recently I had this dream…"

"Eila… You know that she got fourteen years old just two days ago? Ain't that a bit… early for lewd actions? I have to admit: I don't have any experience in these matters, but in my uneducated opinion, don't try to rush things." Toshiro said slowly and clearly. "Although… Her innocence was already stolen by the Neuroi… If it weren't for them, she would now be going to some good middle school in Moscow or St. Petersburg… Playing her piano by the fireplace with her parents… Then, maybe, she would find a boyfriend… Marry him…"

"Please… stop… Toshiro…"

Toshiro looked at Eila. She was crying.

"I… If it weren't for the Neuroi… I would probably be doing the same… Frolicking around in my favorite traditional dress with my sister, Aurora… Attending high school… But…" Eila wiped her tears. "But if it weren't for the Neuroi, I wouldn't have met Sanya!"

"Hmm... True…" Toshiro sighed, and started talking with a melancholic voice. "If it weren't for the Neuroi, I probably wouldn't have met you, and we would never had this conversation... I would probably be attending high school too, with a bright future in college and science… You know, the military tested my IQ when I applied. They said something about a hundred and fifty points in the Stanford–Binet scale, which I couldn't understand, and they said the only reason I'm not being sent to a Naval Academy, is because there's no more room… But I would probably never meet Yoshika that way… I guess that somehow we owe those… things something… Well, we've gotten rather philosophical here now! Anything else you want to discuss?"

"No… No… But don't tell this to Sanya or anyone else for that matter, okay?"

"Of course I won't, you can count on me! Now, I'm going to the hangar now, and you should look for Trude or Erica, and have some fun with the twins." Toshiro looked back to the windows. "Guessing by the weather, you will probably have a long day with them…"

"Why not… Maybe I'll give them tarot readings or something…"

"Hmmm… Wait a second… You have a sister?"

"1st Lieutenant Aurora E. Juutilainen… My older sister. A true beauty with long silver hair… She loves to use big satchel charges…"

"Hah… Good to hear that you have siblings… So… Let's go?"

"Sure."

They both stood up. Toshiro opened the door, and let Eila out first. He then exited the room himself.

After a few minutes of walking very slowly, he arrived at the hangar. The girls already started preparations. They were loading their weapons and equipment, which made Toshiro think about doing the same.

He decided to take a full load of ammo and guns. The backpack with munitions already weighed its own, but this was a dangerous mission. After he checked and loaded both of his guns, Minna came into the hangar with the twins.

"Everyone, listen! This is a dangerous mission in very low visibility conditions! Remember to turn on the night-lights on your Strikers! Sanya will be leading you, navigating by the use of her magic! And since this might be the last occasion, I have brought the twins to say goodbye."

The two girls moved in front of Minna, and with humble voices said: "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. We will never forget how you opened your hearts to us."

The rest of the Witches started cheering and waving in their direction. Then the twins went to Toshiro.

"Hmm? What is it? Is it about… yesterday…" Toshiro said silently, and with visible difficulty.

The two blushed, and said: "Please, kneel down for a second…"

"Huh? Okay…"

_Well, I have to prepare for the worst now…_

As soon as he knelt down, they kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the push in the right direction…" Karen whispered.

"And for those lollipops back then, heehee…" Anne giggled silently.

He suddenly felt as if something was slipped into his breast pocket.

"This is the letter from the commander you are supposed to deliver." Anne whispered.

"Oh, thanks." Toshiro whispered flustered.

They let him go and returned to Minna. Toshiro stood up, and looked on about his fellow comrades. They all smiled kindly to him, except for Yoshika, which was a bit disgruntled.

"Okay! Everyone!" Mio shouted suddenly. "Get your gear and into formation! We will be flying in a delta wing, holding each other's hands with Sanya at the front! The left wing will be Toshiro, Miyafuji and Perrine! The right wing will be me, Shirley and Lucchini! Now into the Strikers, go!"

"Roger!" Everyone shouted vividly.

Toshiro grabbed and put on his FFG, and jumped in his Striker. He picked up his MG and cannon, and slowly taxied forward. He saw that Minna is slowly approaching the door controls.

After positioning himself between Yoshika and Sanya and after everyone was into position, Mio commanded:

"Everyone, hold hands!"

Sanya extended hands to both sides, but was looking at Toshiro.

"Don't worry Sanya, Eila told me to protect you personally." Toshiro said silently, and gently grabbed her hand.

Sanya gave of a faint smile, and activated her magic antennas.

Toshiro looked to his left, and saw that Yoshika is somewhat hesitant to grabbing his hand.

"Come on, Yoshika. We've been through so much, that holding hands with me should be the least you could do…"

She blushed on her face, and while pouting she said: "Fine…" And she grabbed his hand.

The hangar door started opening, and when it opened, everyone saw nothing beside a thick wall of fog.

"Maaaaaan… How are we going to fly in this pea soup?" Shirley asked.

"Slowly." Mio calmly answered.

Shirley looked as if every good spirit left her.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Mio commanded.

Everyone revved their engines, and after a few seconds Mio shouted:

"Go!"

They slowly gained speed along the runway, and took of just before its end.

Sometime later…

"Saaaanyaaa… Are we there yeeet?" Shirley mumbled tired.

"Triangulating the signal strength of the radio beacons in our base, the Isle of Wight beacon and another one on the coast, I would say we will land in a few minutes..." Sanya said silently.

"Sweeeeet!" Shirley almost squealed.

After a minute, they heard a radio broadcast:

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Misa Kadomaru of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group; do you read me, 501st?"

"Loud and clear, Kadomaru." Mio answered.

"Good to hear you again, Mio. You are cleared for landing. We will try to light up the runway a bit."

After a few seconds, very dim streaks of light could be seen in front of them.

"It seems the searchlights have just enough power to pierce this veil of mist…" Mio muttered. "Okay, we are approaching to land, carefully now!"

They all slowly started descending.

"Toshiro, our height?" Mio asked.

He looked back at the altimeter and replied:

"Fifty meters."

"Good, steady now…"

Toshiro felt that his left hand was being squeezed harder. Looking through his left shoulder, he could see that Yoshika had her eyes closed.

"Hey, Yoshika." Toshiro whispered loudly enough to get through the ruckus of the engines.

She opened one eye.

"Hey, open your eyes, or else you won't see anything at all; trust me on this one…"

"Okay…" She said silently, with an innocent face.

"Slow down for landing everyone, I think I see the runway already!" Mio shouted.

The formation slowed down considerably, preparing to land. After a few seconds, everyone had touched down on the runway.

"Okay, you can let go of each other now, but stay near, so we won't have to look for anybody in the fog!"

Toshiro let go of Sanya and Yoshika.

The whole squad slowly taxied along the runway.

Suddenly Toshiro saw a green light flashing in various intervals.

"Mio, somebody is signaling us. It's Morse code."

"What's the signal?"

"Wait a second…"

.- . .-.. -.-. - - .

"They are welcoming us!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Go!"

After a few seconds, they Toshiro could distinguish a silhouette in the fog, and shortly after that, he could see a face and uniform.

It was a girl from Fuso, with shoulder-long chestnut hair. She wore a green wooly sweater, and over it a darker green Bolero jacket with long sleeves. In her hands was a signal lamp with green stained glass.

Mio came up to her first.

"Hi, Misa. How's life?"

"Hah, good, good… I see you brought a nice team with you and… Oh? Is that the famous wizard the press is buzzing about?"

Toshiro was just behind Mio. He gave of a salute, and said.

"Hello 2nd Lieutanant Kadomaru, I believe I don't have to introduce myself then, since the press robbed me of that privilege?" Said Toshiro with a sarcastic tone.

"Hahaha! Yeah, you don't have to, at least not to me. But do it to the rest of the team when we get inside, okay? And… Woah! Big gun you have there…"

"Hmmm… That's the first time a girl complemented me for the size of my gun…" Toshiro said with false modesty.

"Please, be a gentleman and don't crack such jokes… I already have enough of lewdness when dealing around with one of my subordinates…"

"Heh… Sorry…" Toshiro said humbly. "Oh.. And while we are talking about lewdness, watch for that little dark haired Romagnan…"

"What dark hairWHOA!"

Kadomaru suddenly screamed as a pair of hands slipped under her sweater and started groping her boobs.

"Ooooh… Nice and big… And firm… Mhhhhm… I would say rank B+…"

"That dark haired girl…" Toshiro said embarrassed. "Please don't hit her too hard…"

After a brief pause, Kadomaru said:

"Hey you, behind me, I want to talk to you face to face."

"Okay!" Lucchini said lively and walked up in front of her. "What's up?"

Kadomaru bonked her on the head lightly with her fist and said:

"Don't do that again, please."

"Awkay…" Lucchini said in a similar way to a scolded child.

"Noteworthy self-control, Lieutenant… I sort of expected a punch driving her in the ground, or a wild chase…"

"Well… A few weeks ago, and with clear weather I would probably do it, but since Wilma arrived, everything changed…"

"Ummm… Wilma is here?"

Lynne suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, why… Oh! You are her younger sister, Lynette! Nice to meet you! I saw a photo of you and Wilma together!"

"Really? I can't wait to see her…"

"Good idea, we should go inside for now. Take of your Strikers and follow me."

Everyone pulled of their Strikers, be it by sitting on the ground, or in a more acrobatic way, picked them up, and went into the mist after Kadomaru.

After a minute, they arrived at a small garage, which was connected with a typical, two story Britannian air base home for pilots.

Compared to the hangar of the 501st, this was like a toolshed. There were five Launch Units lined up in the center, with only enough space to move around between them and the various junk lying around. Toshiro had to place his cannon before the garage, because it wouldn't fit otherwise.

"Well, okay… Just place your Strikers and weapons against the walls… Sorry for the shabby garage…" Kadomaru said embarrassed.

Toshiro placed his Striker, MG and ammo pack right by the exit, just as Mio. When everybody managed to deal with their Strikers, Kadomaru said:

"Okay, not let's go inside and drink a cup of tea. I will introduce you all to the rest of the group."

Already inside, the first thing Toshiro saw were the stair on his right, leading to the second floor, and then the big dispatch room, combined with a kitchen further down. Kadomaru lead them into the room, Mio and Toshiro right behind her.

At one table, there were three girls, and one sitting alone a table apart.

The first of the three girls had long, very light brown hair, and a brown cap on her head. She wore a pilot jacket made of brown leather, and a white blouse underneath. On her neck was a red scarf, and on her legs were long red socks with a stripe pattern.

_She must be that Wilma girl, Lynne's sister. She's her spitting image!_

The second of the girls had beige hair, styled in a rather sophisticated way. She wore a blue uniform, a white shirt underneath, and a black tie. She had black socks that covered half of her thighs.

_If I would guess by her hairstyle and uniform, she is from Gallia. She looks rather shy…_

The third one had twin-ponytailed red hair and a sly smile on her face. She wore a green uniform and a white shirt underneath.

_Hmmm… Liberion? I hope that she's not such a hothead like Shirley sometimes…_

The girl that was sitting alone had a neutral look on her face. She had short cut silver hair, and wore a blue uniform with red trimming.

_Suomus? No, no way… That must be Laura, judging by the grim look. Besides, the uniform is clearly not like Eila's…_

Everyone from the 501st silently positioned themselves in a row.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Lynne!" Wilma jumped up from her chair, and rushed at Lynne.

Wilma hugged her little sister so hard, that there was a serious danger of suffocation.

"Uhhhh… Good to see you, Wilma… Would you let me go…? Can't…" Lynne croaked without breath.

"Oh, sorry… Heh…" Wilma let go of her little sister. "Oh, who might that be?" She asked looking curiously at Toshiro.

_My cue…_

"Warrant Officer Toshiro Lucas Akayama of the Imperial Fuso Navy, pleased to meet you." Toshiro said calmly and extended his hand to Wilma.

She grabbed his hand, shook it firmly and said:

"Sergeant Wilma Bishop, elder sister of Lynne, the army you can guess, heh…"

"Hah, verily. So, how's life here?"

"Ah, good, I can't exactly complain. The Neuroi attacks are rare; the base accommodation is good… But enough about me, I should give the rest a chance to say something."

Wilma snatched Lynne and went to an empty table to chat with her.

Now the Liberion girls approached, but surprisingly she targeted Perrine.

"M-m-miss P-Perrine! It's you… I… I am so happy…" The girl started crying.

"My, my, calm down…" Perrine said in a kind way, unusual for her, and patted her on the head. "Good to see you after all this time, Amelie."

"Hey, Perrine, who's that?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh… Right… This is Amelie Planchard, my former wingman from the time before I joined the 501st…" Perrine responded silently.

"Nice, another member of this squad who has some tie to our unit… I'm sure you have a ton of things to discuss about, right Amelie?"

"Ummm… Yes sir…" She responded.

"Drop the formalities, and I will let you go." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Thanks…"

Perrine and Amelie darted out to the second floor to chatter.

The third girl approached, brimming with arrogance.

"2nd Lieutenant Francie Gerard from Liberion." She said, and paused as if waiting for something.

Toshiro remained silent.

"Hey! I'm higher rank than you! You should at least salute me! Your parents didn't teach you any common sense?!" She started rambling on.

A gasp could be heard from some of the 501st members. They knew that Francie just stepped on a mine, and a blown off leg would be the least she could get out with.

"Toshiro… We are guests here… Remember that…" Mio whispered nervously from his side.

"Huh? What's going on? Why did everyone get so silent?"

Toshiro suddenly lowered himself down, so he could look the girl in her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and through clenched teeth, he said:

"You can smack talk me all you want…" He activated his magic now. "But say something bad about my parents, and you will pay…" Toshiro applied pressure to her shoulders.

"WAAAAAH! It hurts! And you have scary eyes! Lemme go! I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

Toshiro let her go, stood up, and extended his hand to her.

"Let's start over, shall we?"

She looked at him, sighed, and took his hand.

"Francie."

"Toshiro."

"Now excuse me, but I would like to meet someone from your squad…"

Francie left him, and went up to Shirley.

Toshiro turned to Mio:

"See? I managed somehow…" He whispered. "Ask the Lieutenant if we can finally sit, and not stand around like dunces…"

"Good idea…" She mumbled. "Hey, Kadomaru, can we take a seat?"

"Yeah, sure! Be my guests, heh…" She replied.

Everyone started to look for a suitable place to sit. Toshiro decided to take his chance with Laura. He pulled back the chair by her table, and sat down. She was looking at him closely the whole time.

"Hi." Toshiro gave a brief greeting.

"Hello. Do you want something in particular?" She said with a neutral voice.

"You are Laura Toth?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes… Why are you…" Laura started talking, but Sanya's sudden shout interrupted her.

"Neuroi!"

Everyone looked at her. Her magic antennas were already active, but they were red, as opposed to the usual green.

"Where!?" Mio shouted.

"F-five kilometers to the w-w-est… C-c-coming in at a s-s-teady speed at our p-position… I-i-it's huge…"

Sanya was shaking like a twig in a tornado.

"Sanya, calm down!" Mio shouted, with zero effect.

Toshiro stood up, and went to Yoshika.

"Pssst… Grab Sanya's left hand, I'll grab the right." Toshiro whispered.

"But…."

"Trust me, it's the only way."

Yoshika reluctantly went over to Sanya, and grabbed her left hand. She was surprised by that fact. She was even more surprised, when Toshiro grabbed her right hand.

"Don't worry, Sanya. We all are here with you."

She started looking around. As if ordered, everyone started smiling.

"Thanks…" Sanya said silently, and her antenna went green.

"We have to do something!" Misa shouted.

"We should simply fly there, and destroy it." Laura said.

"No way, Laura! I thought we had this behind us already?"

"Yeah… Fine…"

"The fog is so thick; we might as well be shooting at the sky randomly and praying for a hit…"

"We have Sanya." Toshiro suddenly said with a cold voice.

Everyone looked at him intrigued.

"With all respect to Sanya, but how will that help?" Misa asked.

"She can either attack him on her own, or… well, let's try the first option, okay?"

Sanya looked at him as if he just killed her parents with a ladle.

"What?!" Mio asked angry.

"Okay, scratch that. I just realized that it would be suicide. Option two is now in effect."

"Care to elaborate?" Misa asked.

"Come with me, everyone."

Toshiro led them out through the garage. He picked up his cannon, and turned around to everyone.

"Sanya will be my radar guidance. I will stand on the runway, and start shooting at the Neuroi when it comes in effective range. Laura, I need you too."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"I know that you can predict the future for a limited time. The two seconds needed for the projectile to hit the Neuroi will be enough."

"How… Minna… Did she tell you about me?"

"Yes, Laura. I know everything…"

"Hmm… Typical Minna… Okay, I'll try my best, but you will have some explaining to do afterwards."

"I might as well take a beating from you; I probably have some punches due for some time already, heh…"

"Hummm… Okay, what do I need to do?"

"First of all, I need to take position. Be right back."

Toshiro ran into the fog, about twenty meters from the garage. He activated his transponder, and said:

"Okay, Sanya, give me the numbers."

"Uhhh… Altitude: three thousand, speed: five hundred distance: two thousand and dropping, position: west, dead."

"Okay, thanks." Toshiro looked at his compass, and corrected his position. "Now, Laura. Tell me how I'm aiming." Toshiro took an approximate aim, using the data Sanya told him.

"Mmmm… Tad up and to the right."

Toshiro corrected his aim, and imagined the Neuroi, as it flew at constant speed. He started leading the virtual target with his crosshair.

"You are aiming right, fire!" Laura shouted.

A loud bang was heard. The projectile flew into the mist, and in two seconds, one could hear the screech of the Neuroi.

"Shit! I didn't hit the core!"

Toshiro fired another round, with similar effect. Except for one thing: this time, the Neuroi retaliated.

Though the fog was thick as always, one could see a large ball of red light building up from where the Neuroi was.

"HELP! IT'S AIMING AT US!" Laura shouted.

"SHIT!" Toshiro shouted.

He saw as the laser was fired. A beam over ten meters wide swooped across the sky onto the ground where the girls were standing.

Toshiro's heart froze for a second.

However, a split second before the impact, an enormous shield was deployed, deflecting the beam into the sky.

"Everyone all right?!" Toshiro shouted through the transponder.

A gasping voice responded to him:

"I… saved them… Toshiro…"

"Yoshika!"

_Oh no… You won't shoot at Yoshika, you bastard!_

Toshiro concentrated his magic in his feet. First with his left foot, with a single thrust, he dug a hole, and followed with his right foot. His feet were now secured in the ground.

"Laura! Aim! Now!"

"Oh, okay… Wait, Toshiro! No, don't!"

Her predictions were now irrelevant. The Neuroi started to form another attack.

_OH NO YOU WON'T!_

Toshiro started focusing every bit of magic he had in his body, and pouring it into the tank shell in his cannon. Meanwhile, the laser ball of the Neuroi was growing steadily, already surpassing the previous one.

"Laura… Check my right breast pocket if I get knocked out…"

"Wha…"

Toshiro fired.

Scientists have proven that the threshold of pain for acoustic pressure is one hundred thirty decibels. Toshiro was immediately deafened by a gunshot as loud as two hundred decibels. The muzzle flash blinded him, and the recoil and blast pressure hit him as hard as a freight train. Despite being dug into the runway, he felt that he was plowing through the concrete. Right after he stopped, he passed out.

Sometime later.

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. He saw an unfamiliar ceiling, so he slowly lifted himself up. It was painful, but he managed to lift his upper body up and sit.

There was somebody sitting in front of him on the bed. He saw that the only piece of clothing he had was his underwear.

"Laura?" Toshiro asked with a tired voice.

"Welcome amongst the living, Toshiro. You want to know what happened?"

_She changed somehow… She looks almost… cheerful..._

"Yes please… I was somehow… Unable to grasp what went on…"

"Well… When you fired, the blast cleared the fog in a fifteen-meter radius, and thinned it out enough for us to see what was happening to you. The muzzle flash was as big as the cannon itself. The recoil threw you back for thirty meters. In the firing spot, there was a big crater… However, the projectile you fired… It looked like a holy arrow, fired by a seraph... When it hit the Neuroi, it was probably vaporized in an instant… For a split second I saw the outline of the Neuroi, it looked like a Liberion Boeing B-29 Superfortress…"

"Whew… Yoshika probably had a lot of healing…"

"The Fuso girl? Yes… She is resting downstairs now… You know… Your ears were bleeding, your nose was bleeding, your back was bleeding… Even your eyes were bleeding… Somehow, even the buttons on your shirt were blown off… Your whole uniform was in tatters actually… Wilma is trying to mend it now, but I can't give guarantees that it will be good to wear in public…"

"Speaking about the shirt…"

"Yes, I read it. I was waiting for her to make the first move, and now I can go there and reconcile… She even attached a photo to soften me up…"

Laura pulled out a photo from behind her back, and presented it to Toshiro.

The photo was made before the main door to the castle in which the 501st had its base. Minna, Trude, Erica and Perrine were together on it, and Laura was a bit besides them, with a lonely look on her face.

"Old times, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes… I was a real bitch back then, a model taciturn loner type… I couldn't work in a team, I always wanted to rush first and kill no matter what the cost…"

"I somehow understand you… After what you have witnessed back in '39… I know a girl, also from Ostmark, Eugenia Horbaczewski, who lost her father in the first weeks of the war… She is hell bent on destroying the Neuroi, but somehow she was assigned to be a driver… I hope she gets a chance to fly again…"

"Everyone from Ostmark and Karlsland lost somebody back then… However, thanks to Misa and Wilma, I started to value my life, and the life of my teammates more. I still can't be the cheerful Laura from back then, but I'm starting to find pleasure in the smallest things… Sorry for the cold shoulder I gave you…"

"No worries. So, when are you going to visit us?"

"Two days from now would be good?"

"Sure."

Toshiro turned his head to the right, and saw a clock. The time was 1630.

_Woah… I took my sweet time to rest…_

"Hey, Laura… I wonder how everyone would react to see me only in my briefs…"

Laura chuckled briefly.

"Let's find out."

Toshiro stood up from the bed, did a few stretches and started walking behind Laura. They were doing it silently, so his appearing would make a bigger effect.

When he came into the common room, everyone looked at him immediately.

The girls from the 501st didn't give off a strong reaction, because of what happened yesterday. Only Perrine and Lucchini blushed a little, and Yoshika was sleeping with her head on the table.

The local girls however displayed a whole pallet of emotions.

Misa made a sturgeon face and muttered:

"Not bad…"

Amelie blushed like the inside of a grapefruit, and started shouting and covering her eyes at the same time:

"WAH! A NAKED MAN! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!

Francie looked at him in detail, turned her head to Shirley and said:

"Not fair! You have such a hunk all for yourselves!"

Then, Toshiro saw that Wilma was missing, albeit after a second he heard her voice from behind:

"Good that you are awake, Toshiro. I sort of repaired your clothes…"

Toshiro turned back, and saw that Wilma had his uniform in her hands, folded into a nice cube.

"Well, let's see…"

He first took the shirt from her. After unfolding it, he saw that the black buttons were replaced with various colored ones. Turning it to the back, he saw that a big, black rectangular patch was sewn on.

Toshiro put the shirt on his shoulder, and took the trousers. He saw another patch, this time on the 'back' part.

"Well, thanks Wilma… At least it won't be drafty during the flight home…"

"Heehee… Having so much siblings made it necessary for me to learn some skills. I know it's not a work of art, but you don't have to fly back naked, right?"

"Right."

Toshiro put on his repaired clothes, and turned back to the rest.

"So… Now that I'm decent… What's the plan for now, Mio?"

"Since you woke up, the weather is fine, and the Neuroi smashed into bits, we should return back to our base."

"Fine with me…"

Toshiro saw movement to his right side. It was Yoshika slowly waking up. He walked to her and said:

"Hey, sleepy head. Everything all right?"

She looked up to see his face, blinked a few times and with a sleepy voice, she said:

"Toshiro… You are all right… I'm so happy…"

"And sleepy…"

"I used all my magic to heal you… You were injured so badly…"

She went back to sleep.

"Mio, what do we do?"

Mio pondered for a while and said:

"We can wait for two hours, so she has enough magic to fly…"

"Then we should all take a bath!" Wilma suddenly shouted.

Everyone from the 501st, Toshiro included looked disconcerted at Wilma.

"What? It will be fun!"

"Uh… Pardon Wilma, but are you implying that I will also bathe with you guys?"

Wilma first tilted her head, but then blushed wildly.

"Whooops! Heh, of course I meant girls only…"

"Good… Then I will stay here with Yoshika… Have a nice dip you all!"

Toshiro rummaged through the kitchen supplies, and managed to make a sandwich. He ate it slowly, and waited for the girls to return. He also found a lukewarm pitcher with tea inside.

_This… This is chamomile tea… Not bad…_

Afterwards, when the girls returned, they spent all spent some time chatting and playing cards. When Yoshika woke up, the 501st bade the Isle of Wight Detachment Group farewell.

Back at the base, they all ate supper. Afterwards, Minna took him into her office.

"So, Toshiro, what happened?"

He related the events that unfolded on the Isle of Wight, along with Laura's account for what happened to Toshiro when he took the shot at the Neuroi, and her promise to visit them.

"That was really reckless you know?"

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"But I'm glad everything ended well… And I'm surprised that Laura is coming to us… What did you do to her?"

"I told you, she decided on her own will. She is trying to be the 'old' Laura, but it will take some time obviously…"

"I'm glad she made that much progress... Okay, you can go now, I believe you are tired."

"Hah… I could use a bath. Good night, Minna."

"Good night, Toshiro."

Toshiro took a bath alone, went to his room and fell asleep.

Or at least he wanted to.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	32. Chapter 32 - Hoshimonogatari

Chapter 32 - Hoshimonogatari

A knock was to be heard on Toshiro's door.

_Who now… Ugh… I want to sleep…Seriously… I was on the verge of death today; give me a break for crying out loud…_

"Come in…" Toshiro said with a tired voice.

The head of Yoshika popped in slowly through the opened door.

"Hi, Toshiro…"

"Oh? What brings you to my room at this time of the… evening?" Toshiro asked while changing his position.

"Ummm… I wanted to check up on you… For medical reasons!"

"A check up? My, my… A private visit from Dr. Miyafuji herself… Come in."

Yoshika shyly came in, dressed in a simple green nightdress and closed the door behind herself. She climbed on his bed, and started touching his back.

_Hmmmmmmmm… What kind of examination is that? It feels more like a massage… A pleasant massage to that…_

"Hey, Yoshika, anything I should fear of on my back?"

"No, no, at least I didn't find anything yet… Could… Could you lie on your belly?"

"Well, if it helps with your 'examination'…"

Toshiro lied down on his belly, and Yoshika restarted whatever she was doing with doubled effort.

_Uhhhhmmmmmmmnnnnnggg… That feels good… She really is massaging me… But why the bullshit about a checkup? Too shy to say the truth?_

"Yoshika?"

"Hmm?"

"This ain't really a checkup, is it?"

She stopped massaging him.

"Well… Yes... But please don't be mad at me…"

Toshiro got up, and sat before Yoshika.

"Mad? Are you an idiot? Why should I be mad at a beautiful young girl massaging my back out of care for my health, just a few hours after I made a small canyon in a concrete runway and had my eardrums busted?"

"B-b-beautiful?"

"Well, if I'm correct, the kanji of your name mean 'beautiful' and 'fragrance', and you sure live up to that…"

Yoshika's face blushed as if the blood in her whole body rushed to her head in a split second.

"I… I… I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i…"

Toshiro placed the index finger of his right hand on her lips.

"Ssssh… I have an idea…" Toshiro whispered and pointed to the skylight over them. "Let's go on the roof."

"Fe woof?" Yoshika mumbled.

"What? Oh, pardon…" Toshiro took of the finger from her lips.

"The roof?" Yoshika repeated.

"I want to show you something, come on; I'll lift you up so you can open the skylight."

"Okay…" Suddenly she blushed anew. "N-n-no! No can do!" She covered her lap quickly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well… If you would lift me up… You would see…" Yoshika was squirming around with a red-hot face.

"Oh… So under that nightdress…"

"Nothing…"

The awkwardness of the moment would destroy any sort of machinery that could measure it.

_Damn… I'm sure that hundred fifty IQ points probably meant I'm and idiot or something…_

"Heh, sorry… Okay, I'll open it, but it will need some acrobatic maneuvers…"

Toshiro already had experience in opening the skylight, so in one jump he unlatched the skylight, pushed it open and crawled out onto the roof.

_The sky looks perfect tonight, and it is not that cold like the other day… Time to hoist up Yoshika here. With a little twist…_

He peered down through the hole, extended his arm and said:

"Come, Yoshika."

"Okay…"

She grabbed his hand, and suddenly he yanked her up violently.

"Waaaah!" Yoshika screamed.

She flew up through the skylight, and Toshiro caught her under her armpits.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that…"

"Look up, Yoshika."

With a tad of hesitation, Yoshika looked up to the night sky.

"Woooooooah… So pretty…"

The sky was without a single cloud, allowing a naked eye to see thousands of stars.

"Come on, Yoshika, let's take a seat."

"Okay…" She replied with a distant voice.

They both sat on the ridge of the roof.

"I've read a book about astronomy, and now I want to share some of this knowledge with you…" Toshiro said hesitantly.

"Huh? But that's… boring…"

"Well, astronomy per se is not something for… lively people like you, but watching understanding what you see in the night sky is something… well… nice…" Words failed Toshiro. "Let's start, okay?"

"Mhm…"

Toshiro pointed out into the sky, drawing a shape of crossbow with it's lath upside down.

"That's the Cygnus constellation. It is supposed to depict a swan, flying down with its wings extended. The bright star on top is named Deneb." Toshiro pointed a bit to the right, drew a vaguely hourglass shape and continued. "This is the Lyra constellation, and that's Latin for lyre…"

"What's a lyre?" Yoshika asked.

"It's an ancient stringed instrument. It looks like horseshoe with a horizontal strut on top, and the strings going down vertically."

"Hmmm… I think I can see it now…"

"Good. See the brightest star there? It's called Vega, but we in Fuso tend to name it differently."

"How?"

"Orihime."

"Orihime? It rings a bell…"

"After I finish, you'll probably remember." Toshiro's finger went a bit down, and he drew a shape of a parasol broken at one-third from the top. "The last one for today, Aquila, the thunderbird. The brightest star is named Altair, but we call it…"

"Hikoboshi… Yes, I remember! The Tanabata festival! I liked attend to it with mom, grandma and… father… when he was there…"

"I liked to go there with my mother, while she was still healthy… But anyway, do you know that the three stars I told you about form a shape?"

"Oh?" Yoshika started to look carefully at the start, and use her hands as help. "Hmmm… Oh! A triangle?"

"Good job, Yoshika. It's called the Summerly Triangle." Toshiro looked around on the horizon and said. "Hey, Yoshika. If you would be Orihime, I would be Hikoboshi, then that would be the third person." He pointed out in the darkness.

"Huh? I don't see anybody…"

"Really? Look closer; there are two lights, a green one and a red one moving slowly from west to east."

Yoshika squinted her eyes, and suddenly shouted.

"Sanya!"

"Hah! Good!"

Yoshika went silent for a moment, and silently asked:

"Hey… Did what did you mean with me being Orihime and you being Hikoboshi?"

Toshiro put on a warm smile and said:

"Who knows…?"

They both turned their heads to the sky. And then, Toshiro heard a shy voice singing besides him.

Sasa no ha sara-sara (The bamboo leaves rustle,)

Nokiba ni yureru (shaking away in the eaves.)

Toshiro recognized the song, it was traditionally sung during Tanabata. He decided to join in.

Ohoshi-sama kira-kira (The stars twinkle)

Kingin sunago (on the gold and silver grains of sand.)

Goshiki no tanzaku (The five-colour paper strips)

They both looked at each other, and then back to the sky.

watashi ga kaita (I have already written.)

Ohoshi-sama kirakira (The stars twinkle,)

sora kara miteiru (they watch us from heaven.)

Without warning, Toshiro felt Yoshika's nightdress clad body touching his naked torso. Her soft little breasts were pressing against his ribs.

"I'm glad you dragged me out on this roof, Toshiro. I never thought looking at the stars would be so fun…"

"Watching paint dry would be fun with you, Yoshika…"

"Heehee…" She giggled. "Oh… Um… Could you answer some questions...?"

"Sure."

"Um… What kanji are used for your name?"

"Those are 'bright' and 'genius'."

"Bright genius? Heehee…" She giggled again. "Okay, next question… W-when i-is your birthday?"

"Hmmm? Well I guess I could tell you, seems fair after I acquired the birth dates of ALL of you…"

"All of us?"

"Yeah… Something told me to look through your files and write them down… Thanks to that, I could make that birthday party… Anyway, my birthday is on Tango no Sekku."

"The 5th of May? Boys' day? What a coincidence…"

"Yeah, nice laugh huh?"

"Heehee… And now the final question…" Yoshika took a deep breath. "W-will y-y-you b-b-e m-my b-b-oyfriend?!"

Toshiro opened his eyes wide and said:

"Whoa! Where did that came from?!"

Tears came up to Yoshika's eyes and she said:

"I knew it… I'm just not good enough for you…"

She started to lift herself up, but Toshiro caught her by her wrist, and held firmly.

"No, Yoshika! If it were someone who is not good enough, it would be me! A simple mechanic from a lower class family, who didn't even finish high school… You, on the other hand, are aspiring to be a doctor, and you have a useful magic ability to help you with it… Who am I in comparison? I can only crush, kill and destroy… What if I would hurt… or even kill you in a fit of rage? You saw what I did to Mio…"

Toshiro let loose of Yoshika's hand, and stood up. He went in the direction of the skylight, but then, it was his hand that was grabbed. He looked down surprised, and saw Yoshika smiling at him.

"I will take the risk. You are not that evil how you described yourself. You are kind, intelligent, just, funny, friendly, caring… Now I always feel safe when you are around, because I know you will give everything from yourself to protect me, oath or not… So please, be my boyfriend, my first boyfriend…"

Toshiro couldn't believe what he saw or heard right now. Despite making himself look like the worst, she still wanted to take their relationship up to a new level.

_Maybe I should man up…? Maybe Yoshika is the one? My future wife? The mother of my children? The woman holding my hand on my deathbed? The widow mourning after his husband? So be it, and gods help me!_

Toshiro placed his free hand on Yoshika's hand, which was holding his other hand, and with uttermost resolve said:

"Yoshika Miyafuji, I, Toshiro Lucas Akayama, son of Lucas Edelweiss and Akiko Akayama, promise here and now, to be the best boyfriend the world has saw and will ever see!"

She slipped her hand out of Toshiro's, stood up and embraced him. Toshiro stood awhile with his hand to the side, thinking.

_My fate is sealed. But someday… Maybe I'll have to tell her about Shirley… But not now, not today, not in this magical moment… _

_Because today is a special night. Today, August 20, 1944, sometime before midnight, became the day, when Yoshika Miyafuji, age fifteen and Toshiro Lucas Akayama, age seventeen, both born and raised in Fuso, officially became lovers under the starry sky of Britannia. And frankly, I don't care what happens if the others get wind of it!_

_I should return that hug already…_

Toshiro embraced her head, and they stood like that for some time.

"Hey, Yoshika, maybe it's time we go to bed?"

She looked at him with fear.

"Too early! We just became lovers! Hold on! I'm not ready!"

"Yoshika… I meant go to sleep in SEPARATE beds, not… you know…"

Yoshika probably beat a new record in face redness right now.

"Oh! You meant… Well… I… You see…"

"I understand. No hurry, no rush. You decide when, and only you."

She calmed down and said "Good that you are that considerate, Toshiro."

They went to the skylight. Toshiro grabbed Yoshika's hand, and lowered her down into his room. Then he climbed down, and closed the skylight.

Yoshika went to the door, opened it, turned around and said:

"Good night, Toshiro."

"Good night, Yoshika" He responded.

She closed the door quietly.

Toshiro spread himself on the bed, and thought a while before sleep.

_I now have a girlfriend… Mother would probably jump up, provided her condition allowed it, and force me to bring Yoshika home for an 'inspection'… Father… Father probably would pat my back firmly and say something like 'That's my boy!' or 'I'm so proud!'. Or both at once…_

_Now a problem arises: how the girls react? Seven of them will probably squeal from joy hearing that news, but what about Mio, Minna and Shirley?_

_Mio could go all official and formal, and ban our relationship. She has the authority to do it, and so does Minna._

_Minna, besides of the aforementioned, could simply be jealous. Our stormy relationship surely meant something to her…_

_And Shirley? Won't she also be jealous? I mean, we both agreed that it was an 'accident' that we... did what we did, but… I don't know women enough to guess the outcome…_

_Oh well, time to hit the sack… I never know what will happen next…_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Chapter title – literally Star Story**

**As you may have noticed, this episode is heavily influenced by one of the best romantic scenes in anime from the 12****th**** episode of Bakemonogatari.**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	33. Chapter 33 - Gott Erhalte

Chapter 33 - Gott Erhalte

"Ghhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Toshiro yawned loudly.

The early morning light was shining on his body. He looked on the skylight above him, and smiled.

_Last night… Yoshika… The stars… Wait a second…_

_HOLY SHIT!_

_I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!_

Toshiro grabbed his pillow, hugged it tightly and tumbled around in his bed.

_GIRLFRIENDGIRLFRIENDGIRLFRIENDGIRLFRIENDGIRLFRIEND GIRLFRIEND!_

He calmed down and started thinking more clearly.

_Whooo… What should I do now? Shout it out to the whole world? Keep it under the carpet? Hmmm… For now, I won't brag about it, but if I get pinned down, then yes…_

Toshiro crawled out of the bet, clothed himself, and went on jogging. Nothing disturbing happened and everything was in place. After some lifting, he returned inside. It was still early, so he decided to stare a hole in the common rooms ceiling while lying on a couch.

Some time passed by, and he heard somebody greeting him.

"Hello, Toshiro…"

He looked to the left, and saw Trude with an indifferent look on her face.

_I wonder if she's still pissed off at the 'incident' two days ago…_

"Hi, Trude. Anything happening?"

"No… But you saw her yesterday, right?"

"Who?"

"Laura…"

"Yeah… I did…"

"How… How is she now?"

_Trude is concerned about Laura? Who would have thought… And she was probably the biggest hothead when it came to Laura's behavior…_

"Laura has started changing, thanks to her commander, Misa Kadomaru, and the rest of her current team… She still has a long way before her, but… She is a really kind girl, once you know her better…"

"I see… It's good to hear…"

"Say… Trude… What would you say to reconciling with her?"

Trude made a surprised face.

"Huh? What?"

"She's coming here tomorrow, just so she and you three from Karlsland can make peace…"

"Really? I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes. Holding a grudge against another human being, a sister in arms, shouldn't be done at this time of need… After war, fine, you can pluck your eyes out, but now you should be friends again, because grief can only lead to more grief… It is believed that people that died with such feelings in their hearts can roam the earth as restless spirits… Would you want to be such a spirit? Or would you want Laura to become one if, knock on wood, she dies prematurely? Even if you don't believe in ghosts, would your conscience allow it?"

Every visible part of Trude admitted defeat to Toshiro's logic.

"You're right, Toshiro… If you were with us, back then… Who knows if the 501st wouldn't be a dozen, but a dozen plus one?"

"Back then I was in middle school, not giving a single fuck about the rest of the world... I just wanted to live out my life… But here I am now, giving a lecture to a girl… no, a young woman, that is a scale of ranks higher than me, while lying on a couch… What are the odds…"

Trude blinked a few times, and burst out into laughter:

"Bwahahahaha! Yes… Someone from the outside would probably have their mind blown by what is going on here... Oh, wait! Do Erica and Minna know about Laura visiting?"

"Actually I sort of persuaded Minna to write a letter to Laura about her issue with the three of you, but I didn't tell about her visit… Erica is also in the dark, as is anyone else actually."

"Hmmm… So you tell Minna, and I'll prepare Erica, okay?"

"Sure. And come and have a seat already…"

"No thanks, I still have to do some number crunching around the base…"

"Good to hear that somebody cares about supplies… And that it's a Karlslandian, Ordnung muss sein (Order must be upheld)!"

"That's a horrible stereotype…"

"Still better than people thinking that your country is full of drunkards, thieves or women with hairy armpits…"

"I suppose you are right… Until breakfast, Toshiro!"

"Yup!"

Trude walked away, leaving Toshiro alone with his thoughts.

_Maybe I should take a nap or something… They always told me 'Sleep and eat when you can, when you're in the army…"… Good idea…_

Toshiro closed his eyes and drifted away.

"Toshiroooo… Hey… Toshiroooo…"

_Are you an angel?_

Toshiro opened his eyes, and saw the smiling face of Yoshika over him.

"Oh, hi Yoshika. What's up?"

"Breakfast. Lynne is making bacon and eggs, and I made some natto, heehee…"

"That's surely and explosive combination… Did you make it just for me?" Toshiro asked slyly.

""Oh… Well… I made it for all but… I had you in mind… But I don't know if you'll like it…"

"Gods… I'm from Fuso! It's like a Karlslandian not liking bratwurst, or a Venezian not liking pasta… Besides, I seem to share taste buds made out of Damascus steel with Minna, heh…"

"Heeheehee… The Commander sure likes all the things… Shall we go, Toshiro?"

"Sure, my little angel."

"A-angel?"

"When you woke me up, I felt as if an angel is speaking to me… My guess wasn't that much off…"

Yoshika grabbed her face and turned around hastily.

"Oh… Oh… Toshiro, please… Don't compliment me that much… The whole situation is new to me…"

Toshiro silently lifted himself from the couch, and patted Yoshika's head from the behind.

"The lover situation is new to the both of us, so let's go through this like two lovers should – together."

Yoshika looked at him and nodded. They went to the dining room together. Everyone, besides Sanya, was there, eating their meals already. There were two empty seats besides each other, so they took them.

Lynne gave them their portions of bacon and eggs, and even fetched the natto.

Erica, which was sitting before them asked:

"Hey, Yoshika, Toshiro, how was it yesterday?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Eila, which was sitting between Erica and Trude, also demanded a story.

"You both waited just for me to hear the details?" Toshiro asked.

The two nodded.

"Well okay… In a rather brief summary: we flew there, we landed and while I was socializing with the girls there, Sanya went all jittery as she suddenly detected the Neuroi incoming. Since the weather conditions were far from ideal, I quickly devised two plans, one ridiculous, and one plausible"

"What were they?" Erica asked curiously.

"The ridiculous one was to send Sanya alone into the fog alone."

Eila slammed her fists on the table and yelled:

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at her like on a mental asylum patient.

"I told you, that was the ridiculous plan, which was immediately turned down by Mio, right Mio?"

"Muhum…" Mio mumbled with her mouth full of bacon.

"So I initiated plan two. We went outside. I took my cannon, and went a few good meters into the fog. I used Sanya's and Laura's abilities as a fire control solution."

"Laura?" Both Erica and Eila asked surprised.

"Oh right Eila, you don't know about her. I'm talking about Laura Toth, a witch from Ostmark, currently in the Isle of Wight Detachment Group. She has powers similar to yours, and she was one of the first members of the 501st…"

_Should I tell them now? I would be weird if nobody besides Trude and me knew…_

"Oh and… I wanted this to be a surprise, but she is coming to visit us tomorrow."

The sounds of people eating suddenly stopped. Toshiro felt that everyone's gaze focused on him.

"Toshiro… In my office, after breakfast…" Minna said confidently, with a harsh voice.

"Y-Yes…" Toshiro responded scared and started eating his meal.

"Hey, Toshiro… Could you finish relating what happened…?" Erica asked shyly.

"Ah, yesh…" Toshiro swallowed. "So I fired two perfectly placed shots, but the bastard was unscathed. Then, it fired an enormous laser beam… Yoshika, how did it look from your perspective?"

"Oh, yes… I saw a big laser ball building up in the sky, despite the fog. Then, I heard Laura screaming like if she was skinned alive… I rushed before her and Sanya, and barely managed to deflect the beam with my shield…"

"Sanya…" Eila gasped silently.

"And then…" Toshiro continued. "… I got pissed off to high heaven. I concentrated every bit of magic I had in my body in the cannons Panzergranate… I shot, and it worked, but as usual, I went a bit overboard in terms of recklessness and... Well, Yoshika, could you tell me what kind of damage I sustained?"

"The tibia and fibula in both your legs broke… The recoil from the shot dislocated your right shoulder badly, and broke the collarbone… Your eardrums and nasal cavities were probably shattered… I'm guessing that the blood vessels in your eyes also suffered… Also, after you were pushed… Or maybe thrown back violently by the recoil, and ripped a trench in the runway, you had your back torn to the bone in some places… And…" Yoshika blushed. "Also your gluteus maximus, heehee…"

"Wow, I didn't even know I had half of those injuries… I passed out soon after I stopped digging a gully with my body… The rest is silence…"

"But how the hell did you survive this, bro?!" Erica shouted.

"If I'm correct, none of these injuries were fatal, even when combined like that... But Yoshika was so spent from healing me, that she slept almost six hours after that…"

After he finished, Minna stood up and went out of the room, making it clear for him to follow her. Toshiro stood up, and followed Minna into her office silently.

She sat behind her desk and asked:

"Toshiro… Why didn't you tell me Laura is coming tomorrow?"

"Well… I sort of wanted it to be a surprise… And it fell out of my head…"

"Oh Toshiro… You really do want the best for us… But I have to prepare Erica and Trude for it; I doubt they will be all bells and whistles about it…"

"Actually, Minna… Trude is already taken care of, and she said she will talk with Erica about it…"

Minna looked at him surprised.

"Wow… You would probably persuade Admiral Yamamoto himself to make you a General to have enough power of authority over me, just to make me a better person if I ever fail, right?"

Toshiro giggled.

"I don't know if I would go that far, but yes, if I see that something is wrong, I try to fix it. I'm a mechanic, for crying out loud!"

"Hahaha!" Minna laughed heartily.

The phone on her desk rang suddenly.

"Oh? Who might that be…"

She picked it up and said.

"Commander Wilcke… Ja… Ja..." A prolonged silence when she was hearing out something occurred. "Ja... Jawohl!"

She put the phone back on the hook. Her hands started trembling, and she pulled out a bottle of whisky and a single glass out of her desk. She tried to pour the whisky into the glass, but her hands were trembling so much, that she just drank straight from the bottle.

After a few glugs, she put the bottle and glass back into the desk.

"Minna? What happened?" Toshiro asked.

"Neue Karlsland phoned… Tomorrow will be Erica's commendation ceremony… She will get a Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern…"

"Hey, that's excellent!"

"Yes… But it's not that I'm so worried about… The Kaiser, Friedrich the Fourth, will conduct it personally, here in the base!"

Toshiro's eyes opened wide after hearing that news.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"You heard me… The Kaiser himself is coming here personally… What can we do on such short notice...? Awwww…."

_What can we… Gods… We can't organize shit in a day, not of that caliber… Hmmm… AHA! Minna can sing nicely, maybe if she'd sing something to the Kaiser…_

"Minna, you should sing the Karlsland national anthem to make it more official? I mean, even if you would give me a million pounds, I wouldn't organize anything worthy of an emperor, so maybe this…"

"GENIUS!" Minna yelled, but frowned again. "But… Singing alone before the Kaiser…"

_She is commanding eleven people, and has stage fright? Ugh… Fine…_

"Minna… I'll sing with you."

Her eyes widened to their physical limit.

"GEEEENIUUUS!" She shouted and ran off to hug him tightly. "But are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well… I know the lyrics… But I don't know the melody, tempo and whatever…"

"Hmmm… We still have a day so… I can teach you the essentials, yes?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… But… Are we going to sing a capella?"

"Oh… I guess we should put on some music… Go look in the archive, we should have a gramophone and some old records there… If not… We always have Sanya and her piano as last resort…"

"Why not use Sanya from the beginning then? With a microphone to amp the volume, it could be done."

"Good idea! We can also use Sanya for our practice! Now I have to find the sheet music for the anthem…"

Minna went to the shelf, and looked around the various books.

"Ah, yes! This one!"

She picked up a thin black book, and passed it to Toshiro.

"Nationalhymne und andere patriotische Lieder (National anthem and other patriotic songs)… Yes…" Toshiro opened the book, and saw the sheet music for various songs. "I have the exact same book home, just without the notes, so this should do it… But please, Minna let Sanya sleep for a few more hours…"

"Okay… But what will you do now?"

"I'll check up on Yoshika." Said Toshiro with a wide grin.

"Yeah, whatever… You have… three hours, and then we will commence our practice, okay?"

"Understood."

Toshiro went out of Minna's office, and decided to look for Yoshika outside. Led by instinct, and a bucket load of common sense, he picked the runway as his destination.

After a short stroll, he saw what he wanted to see: Yoshika and Lynne running laps, with Mio watching their every step.

"Mio, when will you stop torturing the girls?" Toshiro asked when he came by Mio's side.

"If they have at least half of your stamina, and when I see that they train diligently on their own."

"Did I ever hope for another answer…" Toshiro sighed and continued. "Are they progressing well?"

"Only so-so… But it seems Miyafuji has gotten a little nudge in the right direction today, I wonder what happened…"

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't know…" Toshiro lied blatantly. "Anyway… Are you still using her last name all the time, Mio? By the end of the trip with the Akagi, we already skipped the formal crap, why impose that on Yoshika?"

"I have to… She needs a strong hand to guide her, and being informal would lead to fraternizing… I want to maintain a traditional teacher-student relationship with her, for her own good. That is why Miyafuji is Miyafuji, period. And besides, look at the rank and age gap..."

_Age gap you say? Hmmm… Right, only five days left, and goodbye 'teens', Mio…_

"Well, you are a bit right… Even Minna doesn't call her by her first name, although she has a somewhat different approach to giving orders… Heh… She could tell you to run a hundred laps around the island with a smile on her face, and you would be to terrified to talk back, because you know she means it… You on the other hand… Hmmm… You could probably order a fish to drown just by looking at it…"

"Hahaha!" Mio gave of her usual laugh. "If you say so, then so it is! Why are you here by the way? Nothing to do?"

"Mio, don't even try to impose any chores on me… I'm relaxing before practicing with Minna and Sanya…"

"Huh? That is an unusual lineup… What's the occasion?"

"Well... Since you are practically second in command here, I should tell you… We will be practicing the Karlsland national anthem, the Kaiserlied."

"Why that, and why so suddenly?"

"We will have a very special guest for tomorrow's commendation ceremony of Erica…"

"Who might that be?"

"Frederic the Fourth…"

"Who's tha…" Mio stopped suddenly, realizing the magnitude of Toshiro's words. "You mean… The Emperor himself…?!"

"Shush, half of the world doesn't have to know about it… Yes, it's the Big Boss himself, coming to us… I just wonder what ulterior motive he has… I mean, they could just send the Knight's Cross by courier, and Minna could give it to her in some small ceremony…" Toshiro paused, because another thing popped into his head. "Mio… Is the Kaiser in Neue Karlsland now?"

"Probably… Why do you ask?"

"Because there's also a chance Galland will accompany him, if she returned back from London… Gods… This is not about Erica this is about me again! The Kaiser probably fancied seeing me personally, because I'm half-Karslandian by origin!"

"Aren't you jumping to far in conclusions?"

"No, Mio… Remember London? It was mostly only a publicity stunt for the press, with no real value whatsoever… Sure, I had a nice talk; I could meet some nice people... But it didn't mean squat for the war effort in my eyes…"

"That's how politics work, Toshiro… If the Neuroi were intelligent, they would probably try to discredit your visit… On the other hand, if they really were intelligent, the Earth would probably be a miasma-covered husk by now already…"

Toshiro sighed deeply.

"If that were the case, we would probably need some kind of ancient, ten thousand year old, goddess from another dimension to help us… But that won't happen in a million years, so for now, we who roam the skies are humanities last hope…"

"Talking about goddesses… Any… Visions lately…?"

"No… Nothing… Although… I had some nightmare, but I can't remember the content… I only remember how scared I was after waking up…"

"Remember to report things like that in the future, okay?"

"Kay…"

"I think the girls deserve a break, don't you think, Toshiro?"

He looked at the girls, and saw that they were at their limit already.

"High time, Mio. You don't want them to have legs like bodybuilders, huh?"

"Hahaha! That could prove some difficulties!" Mio rolled her hands into a tube. "Hey, Lynne, Miyafuji, break time!"

Before her voice could echo through, the girls fell down, halfway down the runway.

"Looks like we have to carry them back inside, huh, Mio?"

"Pretty much, Toshiro."

They both slowly strolled down the runway. Toshiro approached the girls and said:

"Aren't we training hard today, huh?"

"My legs hurt…" Yoshika mumbled in pain.

"Mine hurt too… And my breasts…"

_I won't ask where that came from…_

"Miyafuji, as a one-time offer, I will carry you back inside!"

"Miss Sakamoto… I'd prefer that Toshiro would carry me…"

"Oh? Might I know the reason for that? I'm not good enough for you, Miyafuji?"

"Um… I… It's… I'm already accustomed to Toshiro's back… And… I wouldn't want you to carry a simple Sergeant like me, Miss Sakamoto…"

"Fine, whatever…" Mio looked at Lynne. "Then I'll carry you instead, Lynne."

"Oh... Oh… The Major will carry me… I don't know if it's allowed…"

"Shut up and climb my back already, sheesh…"

_Heh…_

Yoshika crawled up on Toshiro's back, embraced him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mio and Toshiro started walking towards the castle without haste, and in complete silence. They ended up in the common room, with Lynne and Yoshika occupying a couch each.

"You can rest for an hour, and then we will resume training, understood?" Mio said with a firm voice.

"Yes ma'am…" The girls replied with without enthusiasm.

Mio went off in an unknown direction, while Toshiro stayed with them.

"Toshiroooo… Could you get me some water? Pweeeeaaaaasee…" Yoshika asked in a childish manner.

"Can… Can I get some water too?" Lynne asked shyly.

"Okay girls, as you wish."

"Yay…" Yoshika cheered silently.

He went out of the room, and made his way to the dining room. Toshiro took two glasses, filled them with ice-cold tap water, and returned to the girls. They drank it with such reverence, as if it was ambrosia stolen from the gods.

"Gyah… I never would've thought that normal tap water could be so good! Thanks, Toshiro!" Yoshika cheered happily.

"I also wish to thank you, Toshiro. That really hit the spot…"

"Before you go back to training, be sure to drink more water, and wear a hat or something. Nothing worse than a sunstroke or collapsing from dehydration…"

"Heehee… Thanks for the tip. I expected nothing less from my bo…Big Daddy! Heh…" Yoshika got flustered a bit.

_That was close…_

"Hey girls, I'll go look for something to do, while you rest, okay?"

"Okay…" They both said.

Toshiro went to the archive. The door was wide open, which meant that Trude was working on something.

He leaned through the entrance. Trude caught his sight immediately.

"Oh, hi there! Came to help me with work? Somehow the stuff here got really piled up recently…"

"Sure, why not. Not that I'm busy right now…"

"Allright! Get of that shirt of yours and let's start!"

"This again… If it weren't for the conditions in this room, I would think you are some pervert or something, heh…"

"Hey! Don't you think of me like that! A Karslandian is always practical and pragmatic!"

"Yeah… You got very 'practical' yourself I see… Okay, let's get on with it…"

They worked in the stuffy room for some time, moving, sorting and doing other paperwork related activities. Toshiro was so immersed in the job, that only a knock on the door could pull him away from work.

And it did. He looked at the door, and saw Minna standing there.

"Toshiro, I see you found yourself something to do. It's time, come with me."

"Okay. Sorry Trude, I did what I could."

"Don't worry; if Minna wants something, it's probably more important than ordnung in the papers, ja?'

"Yeah, probably." Toshiro grabbed his shirt and went out after Minna.

Walking down the corridor, Minna asked:

"Are you always half-naked around Trude?"

"Please, Minna… Do you think I'm some kind of exhibitionist?"

"Well… Hard to say… I'm probably biased…" Minna blushed slightly.

"Oh you… The truth is that the room feels like a sauna to be honest. That's why the door is always open, and we are working without are upper body clothes."

"You know that we have a sauna in the castle?"

"What?"

"We have a sauna in the castle."

"Never knew… But I never asked, so it's my fault, heh… Is Sanya awake already?"

"Yes, she got out of her room just as I wanted to knock on the door."

"Her room? Hmmm…"

"You've noticed? Maybe it's the coffee she's taking for the patrol?"

"Or Sanya had a quarrel with Eila… Maybe we could probe her a tiny bit during our practice?"

_I told Eila not to push! Damn it…_

"No, we shouldn't. If either of them comes to you or me, then it's a go, not sooner."

"You are very lenient for their relationship, you know, Minna? Some consider it a sin, an abomination…"

"If it makes them happy, why should I forbid it?"

"I hope you'll have that attitude in the future…" Toshiro murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. Just spewing random words… Ah, we are here."

They arrived at the common room. Sanya was sitting there at the piano, all alone.

"Hi, Sanya." Toshiro greeted the witch from Orussia.

"Oh, hello…"

"So, Sanya, did you get to know the notes?" Minna asked.

"Yes, it's rather simple to play. And it's a rather nice tune…"

"Good, play the first stanza, so Toshiro gets the gist of it."

"Okay…"

As Sanya played on the piano, Toshiro hummed the tune by himself:

"Naaaa na na na naaa naaaa na na na…"

_It really has a nice tune to it…_ _It matches the words perfectly…_

After Sanya stopped playing, Minna asked:

"Do you get it? I heard you were humming the melody as Sanya played it?"

"Yes… Now you would probably want me to sing it?"

"Correct. Are you up to it?"

_Heeehehehehehhehehe… Time to have a laugh first!_

"Yup. Sanya, if you may…"

When Sanya played the first note, Toshiro started singing with the voice of a man whose family heirloom was in a clamp.

"Gooooooooooot Eeeeerhaaaaaaalteeeee…"

"Stop, Toshiro, stop!"

Toshiro and Sanya stopped at the same time.

"Toshiro… Do not make fun of the Kaiserlied… Or you really will become a eunuch…" Minna said angrily while shaking her fist.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist… Okay, one more time, this time seriously…"

Sanya started playing, and Toshiro started singing with his baritone voice. He only sang one stanza, and Minna interrupted him.

"Not bad… Not bad… Are you using your diaphragm?"

"Uh… I know what it is but…"

Minna started explaining how to use ones diaphragm while singing, and gave him tips how to sing more clearly. They practiced for the few next hours, attracting some of the other girls, but Minna shooed them away.

"Okay… That should be enough for today… Whew… I'm spent…" Minna said while catching her breath.

"Yeah… I didn't knew I could produce such a clear and loud voice to be honest… And that singing can be so damn hard…"

"Um… May I go now?" Sanya asked.

"Go where? Isn't it time for lunch already?" Minna asked, and looked at the clock. "1646… Took us some time to be honest… Why don't we three go eat together?"

"Good idea, Minna! What say you, Sanya?"

"Allright, I can go…"

_Sanya is a bit under the weather today to be honest… Maybe the two really had an argument? But no, until I see pieces of furniture flying, or hear wild screams, I won't intervene… And why do I have the feeling that I'll have to give some 'life counseling' again today?_

The three had to reheat their meals, because Minna probably shooed away someone that wanted to inform them about lunch.

After that, Minna and Sanya went their ways, and Toshiro decided to lie around in his room.

_Maybe I should check on Yoshika? Good idea!_

Toshiro went to the door. And when he opened it…

"Oh… Hi… Are you going anywhere?"

It was little Sanya, all alone.

"I wanted to catch some air, but I think that you have something important to tell me, right?"

"Mmmmm… Can I come in?"

"Sure, have a seat on my bed."

_Toshiro Life Consulting LLC opened for business…_

Toshiro gently sat besides Sanya, and asked:

"So, Sanya… What is bugging you today?"

Sanya suddenly got red on her face and started squirming.

"I… I-i-i-i… You see… Eila… Me… Bed… Touching… Quarrel…"

_Oh boy, I knew this would happen eventually…_

"So you say Eila was touching you while you were lying in her bed and you had an argument about that?"

"Y-y-es…"

"You sort of provoked her into it you know? You have your own bed for a purpose, so sleeping in hers makes you accept her rules…"

"But I… I like sleeping with Eila… She is like a big sister to me… I never thought she would do something so… lewd to me…"

_Oh boy square… Eila is actually in love with Sanya, and Sanya treats Eila like a big sister… There's only one way to end this…_

"I wanted to stay out of this but… Sanya, go and meet Eila now. If you have to, forcibly drag her to a secluded spot. Then, use this one sentence against her:

'Eila, be straight about your feelings towards me, or our friendship will end this instant.'

"I know it's a drastic measure, but if you want to set things straight for good, you'll have to do it. Oh, and be prepared for an unusual answer, really…"

"How… How…"

"I'll tell you something, Sanya. I'm a real confidant here. I know stuff about some of the girls here that would make you faint… Also about Eila… So now, please, go, and do what I told you. I just hope the aftermath won't get me too many bruises, heh…"

"Heehee… Okay, I'll try… Thank you…"

"You'll thank me when the issue is resolved. Bye, Sanya."

She exited his room silently.

_I really hope I didn't stick my nose into the matter too much… Or that my advice won't cause some disaster… The last thing I would like to see is furious Eila or depressed Sanya flying alone in the night… I think I'll take a nap or something… That singing was really exhausting…_

Toshiro decided to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

Someone was poking him in the cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was Yoshika, crouching by his side and smiling.

"Yoshika… Did I sleep long?"

"It's supper time already, Toshiro. Come on."

"Okay… Uwaaaaah…"

They went to the dining room. Toshiro saw that Eila and Sanya were missing.

_Hmmm… Interesting… And frightening at the same time…_

However, when he sat down, the two in question came in. Together, holding their hands, with confident smiles on their faces.

They both sat before Yoshika and Toshiro.

Everyone started eating. During the meal, Toshiro looked at Sanya. At the same time, Sanya looked at Toshiro. When their eyes connected, Sanya moved her lips without making a sound. Toshiro knew what she said.

'Thank you'

He winked to her, and returned to his meal.

_So it all worked out in the end… Maybe someday I'll ask for the details, but not today… I just hope they didn't went 'deep' with their apologies… But who am I to judge…_

After supper, Toshiro waited to take a bath, and then went asleep, greeted off by Yoshika.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	34. Chapter 34 - An offer you can refuse

**There's a really controversial (and I mean REALLY) character included in this chapter, so I have to give a disclaimer.**

**This story is set in a fictional universe resembling ours, set in an alternative WW2 setting. The story and content of this chapter, and the characters appearing in it are not intended to and should not be construed in any way to condone, glorify or endorse the beliefs, ideologies, events, actions, persons or behavior of the Nazi regime, or to trivialize its war crimes, genocide and other crimes against humanity.**

**Please read the chapter notes afterwards!**

* * *

Chapter 34 - An offer you can refuse

Toshiro slept uneasy this night. The fact that a monarch of such caliber is visiting the base in less than twenty-four hours was too much for him to bear. When he opened his eyes, it was still dark outside. He stood up, and only in his briefs, he descended down to the dining room. Surprisingly, the lights inside were lit.

He saw only one person inside, Minna. She was wearing her nightgown, the same one she wore during his first night here.

"Anxious?" She asked.

"Yeah… The next hours could decide the fate of the whole unit… The weight put on my shoulders is just too heavy…"

"Your shoulders? I thought this was about us singing and Erica being decorated?"

"Oh Minna… Don't you know the true meaning behind this whole farce?"

"Farce?! What are you talking about?!"

"This is not about us singing, Erica being decorated or whatever… That cross could might as well be presented by you… It's about me, the only wizard in the army, or maybe the whole world… I'm being reduced to the role of a pet elephant from the circus again..."

"You think so…? You think this is another publicity stunt?"

"Yeah… Being unique is really painful… The kids in school always bullied me about looking like a 'gaijin', a foreigner… But there's nothing like a good ol' fistfight behind the school to uphold your position, heh… Say… What would happen if I beat up the Kaiser?"

"Don't… even… think… about… it…" Minna said with the angriest face she could muster.

"Hah, sorry, lame joke, I know…"

Unexpectedly, Mio entered the room, holding something behind her back.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"A dissertation about the influence of the price of rice in Fuso on the mating habits of mongooses in Orussia."

"Huh?" She tilted her head truly besotted.

"Of course about today, silly. Have a seat…"

When Mio sat, still hiding something, Toshiro continued.

"I told Minna about my assumptions concerning today's visit."

"And?"

"And I think Toshiro can be right about this… Sadly… But Toshiro, please behave like a gentleman, okay? You could earn a powerful friend in the Kaiser…"

"Interesting… If I fool myself that this is a courteous social visit, then it might end better than expected… Anyway, I wanted to drink a glass of water, and try to sleep, it's…" Toshiro looked at the clock. "Three in the morning… What a barbaric time of day…"

"I could help you with that." Mio said and pulled a small bottle of sake. "Drink a glass of this, and you'll sleep until ten."

"Ugh… No, I'll drink a third of a glass… I don't want to get tipsy in front of the Kaiser…" Toshiro stood up, and fetched himself and the rest a glass.

Mio poured sake in each one, and they raised them for a toast.

"For the better!" Said Minna.

"Cheers!" Mio and Toshiro shouted.

The glasses clanged together, and they drank.

Toshiro returned to his bed, and slumbered peacefully.

Knocking to the door woke him up.

"Enter…"

Trude peeked into his room.

"Hey, Toshiro, I need help setting up the tribune and whatever necessary, today's a big day!"

"So you know already?"

"Yeah, Minna told me just now that Erica is getting her Knights Cross upgraded! Get dressed and let's go!"

_Hmmm… So she probably doesn't know about the Kaiser coming… Good… That will hit them harder than me probably, heh…_

Toshiro got up, pulled his trousers and shirt on and followed Trude to a large shed. Inside were various garden tools, a wheelbarrow, buckets, and a stack that looked like a tribune waiting to be assembled.

"Okay. Toshiro, you go to the garage and get the truck. No need to do unnecessary legwork."

She threw him the keys.

"Why don't you get it?"

"Ummm… I'm sort of… flimsy with cars… When I want to go somewhere, usually Erica does the driving for me…"

"Riiiight… Okay, I'll go fetch the truck."

Toshiro jogged to the garage, jumped into the trucks cabin and started the engine. The six cylinders, totaling to a displacement of three and a half liters awakened.

He shifted into first gear, and carefully drove to the shed. He made a three point turn, and backed up to the sheds entrance.

Toshiro killed the engine, and jumped out.

"You should teach me how to drive better, Toshiro!"

"Someday, Trude, someday… Let's put the stuff on the truck already."

With their abnormal strength, the loading took less than five minutes.

"Okaaaay… Let's go and set this up before the hangar, just like for your ceremony."

They hopped in into the cabin, and Toshiro had driven them onto the runway.

"Okay… A few meters forward… Stop!"

Toshiro pushed the brake and clutch firmly.

"Now, we unload and assemble the tribune."

Toshiro turned off the engine and followed Trude.

Unloading the parts was even easier, and the assembly was easy, due to the way parts were fitting each other.

Trude nudged the tribune with her leg. It was rock steady.

"With that finished, now we need to haul something else, which made me think a bit… A piano."

_She really doesn't know…_

"If we have to do it, we have to… Come on then, Trude."

They arrived at the common room.

"Okay, you haul the piano on your back, and I will ensure everything will go smooth."

"Why me? You have super strength too!"

"You are the man here! Besides I have a higher rank..."

_Parity of sexes ends when you have to lug a piano around… If I ever outrank her, I'll tell her to hoist a truck around the base…_

"Ugh… Playing those two cards is mean, you know… I also have feelings…"

"Oh come on…"

"Okay, okay… Frau Hauptmann…"

"Oh, don't be so sour… What's gotten into you?"

"I promise I'll tell you later…"

"Fine… Now, on to it…"

"At least take the stool, Trude…"

"Good…"

Toshiro crawled under the piano, and started lifting it up, slowly increasing his magic output.

"Damn it… It probably weighs half a ton…" He muttered.

Toshiro extended his hands, grabbed the edges and violently lifted himself up with the piano. After that, he rested it gently on his head, still supporting most of the weight with his hands.

"Now now… First time I see somebody carrying a piano on his head…" Trude said while holding a stool.

_Tease me more, and you will be the first human being that either was clubbed to death by a piano, or have it shoved up their ass…_

"Lead the way, Trude!"

The castle corridors and doors were wide enough for him to go through with the piano with ease. Trude was looking around intersections, and opening doors for him. After some time, Toshiro finally placed the piano on the tribune.

"Whew… I'd prefer my full combat load any time over this, thank you very much…"

"Now we need two microphones and speakers…"

"Let me guess: hangar storage?"

"Yup."

"Okay… But you know what? Find the best, most comfortable and flamboyant chair in the whole base, and place it before the tribune."

"Huh?"

"Trust me on this one, really… And you know what? Make it three chairs, just to be safe!"

"If you say so… But get that audio equipment, okay?"

"Sure…"

Toshiro went to the storage, and took two spools of cable, two big speakers, a freestanding microphone, and a smaller one and a clamp. There was also a huge spool of cable with multiple power outlets on the end, but he couldn't take it with him in one run.

After setting up the microphones, one standing in front, and one clamped under the lid of the piano, he connected them to the speakers. Afterwards he hauled in the long cable, connected the speakers to it, and then connected it to the outlet in the hangar.

"Time to test if it even works…"

Toshiro sat before the piano.

"Well, banging a few random notes won't hurt…"

He pressed every key on the piano. The mic and speaker were working.

"Fun stuff this piano... Hmmm… Let's see…"

Toshiro pondered a bit, and suddenly a melody came to his mind.

The result was a rather clumsy performance of 'Die Wacht am Rhein'.

He heard clapping from behind his back. When he turned around on the stool, he saw a rather amused Trude amongst three spiffy chairs.

"Bravo maestro! Hahaha!"

_Oh what the hell…_

Toshiro stood up and started bowing in all directions saying;

"Thank you for listening!"

Trude had to sit on one of the chairs so she wouldn't fall down from laughter.

_And now I'm a comedian… I've reached a new low today…_

When Trude stopped, he said to her:

"Okay, Trude, place the chairs in the 'front row'."

She picked the chairs up, and positioned them as Toshiro told her.

"Perfect, are we done with everything?"

"Yeah, everything's done. We can go eat something; it should be the time for breakfast already."

During breakfast, Minna dropped the bomb.

"Everyone, I have good news, especially for Erica."

They all looked in her direction with tension written on their faces.

"Today a ceremony will be held. Erica will be presented with the next iteration of the Knight's cross…"

The girls started cheering and congratulating Erica.

"The Kaiser himself will come to do it personally."

As if a tank with liquid nitrogen exploded, everyone froze in place.

_Well played, Minna…_

"Um, Toshiro…" Yoshika whispered into his ear. "Who is the Kaiser?"

"He's the Emperor of Karlsland." He whispered back.

"Oh… So that's why they are so shocked?"

"Yeah… It's not an everyday event that the head of a country, especially such a strong one visits a witch unit…"

"I see… If the Emperor of Fuso ever suddenly visited us, I would probably also be shocked, heehee…"

Suddenly, a collective 'WHAT?!' could be heard.

"Oh now, don't make a big deal about it… Just behave exactly like that time when Maloney visited…"

_Time to finish this…_

Since Toshiro already finished, he just stood up and walked away.

After a few seconds, Yoshika ran up to him.

"Hey, Toshiro, what's wrong?"

"Not here… Let's go sit at the front stairs."

"Okay…"

When they were there, he told her all his doubts and worries concerning today.

"I don't know what to say, Toshiro…"

"You could just give me hug…"

"Heehee…"

Yoshika grabbed him while giggling.

Toshiro suddenly saw someone approaching to land.

_Who could tha… OH CRAP! TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!_

"Sorry Yoshika, I have to run to the hangar now!"

"But…"

"No time!"

Toshiro ran like the wind to the hangar. He came in just as she was placing her Striker against the wall.

"Hi, Laura."

She looked back at him, and with a shy smile, she said:

"Hi, Toshiro."

Laura approached him slowly.

"You are early…"

"Well, I'm an early bird… And… What's with the tribune?"

"You came at the best time possible. We will be having a ceremony here."

"Oh? Who's involved?"

"Erica… and… you'd better hang on to something…"

She grabbed onto a rail.

"Now that you are secure… The Kaiser is coming here."

Laura swayed a bit after hearing that, but soon stabilized her position.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But enough about that, come on in. I believe you know the way."

In the corridor, as if fate determined it, they both bumped into Minna, Erica and Trude.

Toshiro took a step back and whispered:

"The time for reunion has come. Go, Laura."

She stepped forward to the girls. After lowering her head, she said:

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch back then…"

The first one to react was Trude. She placed her right hand on Laura's right shoulder and said:

"And I'm sorry for overreacting back then."

Erica stepped forward, and placed her left hand of Laura's left shoulder.

"I missed you, Laura."

Minna also stepped forward and said:

"I'm sorry for transferring you, although I knew what happened... Welcome back, Laura."

The four of them hugged tightly.

_It's like four sisters would reunite… This sight alone was worth risking life and limb on the Isle of Wight… I hope I will return home to mother, and that I'll hug her like that…_

After that heartwarming scene, Minna said to Toshiro:

"I got a call from HQ… The ETA is thirty minutes."

"Not much… We have only time to dress accordingly…

"Do that. Present yourself like a model officer."

Toshiro went to his room, and changed his uniform. He sat on his bed and thought a bit:

_Ughhh… I hope this ends fast… I really can't get over the fact that I'm used as some propaganda tool… Hope they won't make enlistment posters with my face or something… Bah, whatever, I'm a man, time to stop whining!_

He waited a few more minutes and went downstairs.

Along way, he was meeting everyone. Most were just dressed like usual, but there were exceptions.

"Hey, Shirley, is that a pony tail?"

"Oh, hi Toshiro! You noticed?"

"How couldn't I… You look two years younger, heh…"

"Oh you… And you on the other hand look like you could go on a parade!"

_Not that far off from what will happen…_

"Anyway, look at Erica!"

"Oh hi guys! How do I look?"

She was wearing the cap that came with the uniform for the first time. On her neck, was her current Knights Cross with Oak Leaves.

"Distinguished." Shirley said.

"Exactly what I wanted to say."

"Heeeheee, thanks!" Erica giggled.

Erica ran off in the direction of the hangar.

As Toshiro was walking further, he found that Erica joined her compatriots and Laura.

He noticed that Trude also had a Knights Cross, the same as Erica. Minna didn't have one, but instead, she had a 1st class Iron Cross.

_Laura is standing out. I know she didn't receive prior notice of the Kaiser's visit, but I know that Ostmark is rather generous with medals, and she doesn't have any ribbon to show off on her uniform._

"Hey, might I abduct Laura for a minute?"

"But only for a minute!" Minna replied.

Laura made a surprised face as she was dragged aside by Toshiro.

"Um… Laura… Do you have any medals, orders or whatever?"

"Well… No…"

"You mean… For almost five years of serving your homeland, putting your life on risk every day, and witnessing all those horrors back then you don't have even one piece of brass to pin on your chest?"

"No…"

"Outrageous…"

"I probably know why… My behavior made me a black sheep or something… Unfit for promotion or distinctions…"

"Sad… Oh well, maybe the tide will change for you someday…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Okay everyone! Let's go before the hangar!" Minna suddenly shouted.

"Time for us, Toshiro."

"Yup."

Yoshika and Lynne came running to them, and now, the squad was complete.

When the exited the hangar, a huge transport plane started to land.

"What a rare sight!" Trude cheered.

"Is that plane rare?" Toshiro asked.

"It's the Junkers Ju 252! Only very few were built!"

The tri-engine plane touched down on the runway. The pilot had to be skillful, because he taxied and turned around smoothly and with grace.

When the plane stopped, the rear-landing ramp started opening. Everyone waited for the appearance of the Kaiser. Toshiro, Minna, Trude, Erica and Laura formed the first row, and the rest was behind them.

Instead, a troop of six men in two rows, wearing camo uniforms in a blotchy dark green and dark brown pattern, with netted helmets and checkered scarfs, ran out.

Toshiro immediately reached for his pistol, but someone's hand stopped him.

"No, Toshiro… They are allies." Someone whispered.

It was Minna.

"Who are they…?" Toshiro asked, also whispering.

"Let me s… Gott im Himmel (God in Heaven)! It's the Fallschirmjäger Division Null, the Kaiser's personal bodyguards!"

"Paratroopers? Were they even used in the war?"

"All the time! But mostly in stealth missions…"

"I see… Do you know any of them?"

"Not personally but… See that burly guy with the MG34?"

"Yeah…"

"That's Gefreiter Max Schmeling, a former heavyweight boxing champion. He could probably knock you out fast, if you wouldn't resort to magic…"

"Nice… What about the other ones? Besides the blonde one, they look… seasoned, not to use another word…"

"They may look old, but their experience earned them their current jobs… Their merits hail all the way back to the First Neuroi War… Now let us see… See that guy with the StG 44?"

"That rifle with the banana mag? I've heard about it, but never saw one…"

"Because it was introduced rather recently… Anyway, that's General-Oberst Kurt Student."

"What?! A four star General in active combat duty?!"

"That man is tough as nails… He would have to lose a leg to stop his service…"

_Man… From what I can see he has a Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves… Considering he doesn't fight the Neuroi face-to-face like me, it's probably a real honor…_

"Okay, next one… With the MP 40, Unterfeldwebel Bert Trautmann. I heard he likes to play soccer."

_He looks like some Nordic ideal… Blonde hair and the sorts… And he's probably the youngest of the bunch… And is that a 1__st__ Class Iron Cross dangling on his uniform?_

"The three with the FG 42, are Generals Bruno Bräuer, Eugen Meindl and Hermann-Bernhard Ramcke."

_All three have Knights crosses in varying degrees… A normal one, one with oak leaves and swords and… Wow, swords, oak leaves and diamonds… Those rifles with side-mounted magazines surely look terrifying…_

"Minna, now that I know how titled they are, I wouldn't dare to raise an eyebrow against them…"

"Good choice."

The paratroopers formed two rows, with space between them. They faced each other and saluted.

Then, three more people came out.

_Adolfine… And that one besides him…_

A portly man, dressed in a sumptuous white uniform, with a blue sash going around his chest. He was bald, but a big curly black mustache and bushy beard with massive sideburns gave him a formidable look. He had only one decoration on his chest, one that Toshiro did not recognize.

"Hey, Minna."

No reaction, she was staring at the Kaiser like hypnotized. Toshiro poked her in the ribs.

"Hey… What is it?"

"That order on the Kaisers chest, I don't recognize it…"

"It's the Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross. You can't get anything better than that…"

"I see… And it seems I was right about Adolfine… But who is that third person?"

Toshiro looked closer at said unknown man. He had slick black hair combed to one side and wore a toothbrush mustache. He was dressed in a grey coat, and a Leica II camera was hanging from his neck.

"That would be the Kaisers personal photographer and portrait painter, Adolf Hitler."

_What an ominous name…_

The three were walking at a steady pace towards the witches and Toshiro.

_What is Adolfine carrying? Two boxes? Only Erica was supposed… No way!_

When they were only a few meters apart, Minna gave command:

"Everyone! Attention!"

One could hear the clacking heels of thirteen pairs of shoes. Everyone stood upright, and saluted with dignity.

The three approached them.

"Hohoho! Now you are one fine bunch, ja? Who is the leader of this fine squad?"

_Did he just laugh? Is the Kaiser a joyful fellow, not some uptight politician?_

"That would be me, mein Kaiser! Oberstleutnant Minna Dietrich-Wilcke, zum Dienst!"

"At ease, Frau Oberstleutnant, everyone, at ease. This is not some inspection; I am here on a private visit."

Rustling was heard when everybody stood down.

"Oh! But I see that you are thirteen here, and I was told of twelve?"

"Ah yes, mein Kaiser. We have a guest from the nearby Isle of Wight Detachment Group. Laura, please introduce yourself."

Laura took a saluted and introduced herself:

"Oberleutnant Laura Toth of the Isle of Wight Detachment Group! It's a pleasure to meet such a splendid person like you, Herr Kaiser!"

He approached Laura and said:

"A witch from Ostmark? What a rare sight… The initial attack of this war hit your country first… I am truly sorry that we couldn't do more to help you…"

Everyone was shocked to hear these words. The emperor of the most powerful country in Europe, or maybe even the whole world, is apologizing for something that happened almost five years ago to a simple 2nd Lieutenant.

"No, no! Herr Kaiser, you do not have to apologize! It was unavoidable…" Laura protested. "I witnessed it firsthand… Even a legion of witches would succumb to that mass of Neuroi…"

"As you wish, Oberstleutnant. But know that my mind is not at peace with what happened." The Emperor turned his head to Toshiro. "Now, let's see this young man, shall we?"

_He's looking at me… What do I do…?!_

"Oberfeldwebel Akayama, is it?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kaiser!" Toshiro shouted loudly, took of his hat with the left hand, and saluted.

"Hoho! You are one disciplined soldier I see! Please, stand down." Said the Kaiser, and extended his hand to him.

Toshiro shook it a bit hesitantly, but the Kaiser's smile calmed him.

"How are you managing without your father, Toshiro?"

_Did he just call me by my first name? Well, I guess I should be honored… And why is he bringing up my padre right now?!_

"I never met him to be honest, Herr Kaiser, but I truly admire the fact that he died for his country and for all mankind…"

"It truly was a sad day… Your father and I knew each other well…"

"Um… How well, if I may inquire?"

"Well… We were kameraden (friends) at the same university."

Toshiro's eyes widened subconsciously.

"Ohoho! Judging by your reaction, you didn't know it?"

"N-no…"

"Ah, fine then. I shall explain. We were attending to the same university. We had different majors, but some classes were common for us. Your father was a true genius, and I have always admired him for it. Once he graduated, I promised him, that once I will become Kaiser, I would hire him as my head scientist. And a few years later, it happened. My father died, and I became Friedrich the Fourth, Kaiser of Karlsland."

"Amazing… Thank you for sharing this information with me, Herr Kaiser. Every piece of info that I gather about my father is precious to me."

"Toshiro, Mein Kaiser, I don't want to be rude, but we have a ceremony to perform." Galland suddenly said.

"Ah, ja… So be it. Oberstleutnant Wilcke, it's time."

"Jawohl!"

Minna, The Emperor, Galland went to the scene. The paratroopers surrounded the scene to secure it.

When they positioned themselves, Minna said:

"Before we commence the ceremony, we have a surprise for you, Mein Kaiser… Toshiro, Sanya, come on!"

Sanya and Toshiro went on to the scene. Sanya sat on the stool before the piano, Toshiro positioned himself besides Minna, behind the microphone.

"Toshiro, if you could do the honors…"

"Attention everyone! The national anthem of Karlsland!"

Sanya struck the first note, and the two-started singing.

**Gott erhalte, Gott beschütze (**God save, God protect**)**

**Unsern Kaiser, unser Land! ****(**Our Emperor, Our Country!**)**

**Mächtig durch des Glaubens Stütze, (**Powerful through the support of the Faith,**)**

**He leads us with a wise hand! (**He leads us with a wise hand!**)**

As they were singing, they could see that first, the girls were surprised, but then they smiled and listened to the beautiful singing of Minna and Toshiro. Everyone from Karlsland, the Kaiser, Adolfine, Hitler and the soldiers; they all had their right hands placed on their chests. A skilled observer would see that they were moved by this.

_Minna really has a beautiful voice. Compared to her, I'm more an actor from an operetta, than an opera singer…_

After three stanzas, they stopped.

A thunderous applause roared from before and around the scene.

Toshiro and Minna looked at each other, took their hands and bowed in all directions.

The Kaiser raised his hand, and everyone stopped clapping.

"I am truly moved by this performance… Whose idea was it?"

"Toshiro's, Mein Kaiser." Minna responded without hesitation.

"I can only congratulate you having such a fine subordinate, Oberstleutnant."

"Thank you, Mein Kaiser… Shall we begin?"

"Yes, please."

"Erica Hartmann, please come to the stage."

_Well, it's my cue, exit stage left…_

Toshiro turned his head to Sanya and silently said:

"Sanya, come on, it's time for Erica to shine."

"Okay."

They both were walking towards the edge of the tribune.

"Toshiro, you stay."

Adolfine stopped him with a quick command.

_What the hell?! Are they planning to do something? I can only guess, so time to play along._

"Okay…"

He went to the side of Minna.

Erica arrived before them.

"Oberleutnant Erica Hartman, for your valorous service on the battlefield and unending loyalty to your homeland, I, Frederick the Fourth, Emperor of Karlsland, hereby bestow you with the Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern. Let this award be a sign to everyone high and low, that you have risked your life for the benefit of mankind."

Adolfine opened the bottom one from the boxes she carried. Inside, there was the medal, lying on black satin, and under the lid was a certificate with the Reichsadler of the Kaiserreich, his signature, Erica's name, unit, rank, the award name and today's date – 22.08.1944. There was also a long quote, or so Toshiro thought, beginning with 'Wir Friedrich, von Gottes Gnaden Karlsländisher Kaiser'.

Minna helped Erica with the preparations to receive the award. She took her cap, and removed her current Knights Cross. Now, the Kaiser took her new award, and personally decorated her with it.

Erica then saluted and shouted:

"Lang Leb der Kaiser (Long live the Emperor)!"

The photographer was taking photos all the time.

"And now, Toshiro, your turn." Said Adolfine.

"What?"

She opened the box. Inside, was a 1st Class Iron Cross.

"You are being awarded with the Iron Cross for your contributions to the war effort. As an exception of course, because normally you couldn't receive it, being in another army…"

"Weee! Cool!" Erica cheered.

'_Here doggy, have a new chewing toy!'. No way in hell am I going to let this happen._

"I refuse!" Toshiro shouted.

A gasp was heard across the attendants. Minna and Adolfine had a terrified face. The paratroopers around the scene started being nervous. The Emperor only raised a brow curiously, and with a calm voice, he asked:

"And why do you refuse, Toshiro?"

"Herr Kaiser, with all due respect, but this is bullshit! I kill a handful of Neuroi with lucky potshots, replace a few parts in an already good engine, and mount an already complete night vision device in a crude frame and this suffices to give me an award?! There are people here that deserve far more, but haven't gotten the recognition from their governments!"

Everyone around was shocked at Toshiro's rebellious act.

"Toshiro, stand down immediately or…"

"Or what, Minna? You couldn't pin me down for shit, and if I wanted, I could disarm or kill everyone around not even breaking a sweat!"

The paratroopers raised their weapons. The clang of moved cocking levers was heard around.

"No, no, let him speak." Said the Kaiser, with his previous tone. "Toshiro, who do you have in mind specifically?"

"A young witch who faced the horror of war firsthand, whose unit was wiped out on her own eyes. A witch that vowed to eradicate every Neuroi she saw. She already shot down a countless amount of them, risking her life on a daily basis, and didn't get even a lousy 10th class medal as recognition. The person I have in mind is standing there in the last row. Show yourself, Oberleutnant Laura Toth!"

Everyone affixed their sight on Laura. The crowd dispersed, exposing her to the people on the tribune.

"I… I… I don't need… I'm from Ostmark… I…" Laura tried to protest, but was dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"Ohohohohoho! Toshiro, you truly are a spitting image of your old man in terms of morality and character! He would probably do the same in your place. Fine then, Oberleutnant, kommen Sie hier (come here)."

"Ja-jawohl!" Laura shouted and rushed to the tribune.

When she stopped, the Kaiser said:

"Well now, Oberleutnant, you should be grateful for having such a fine friend like Toshiro." He took the medal from the box and continued. "Laura Toth, to rectify this historical injustice of which Toshiro spoke, I hereby present you with the Eiserner Kreuz der Ersten Klasse. The certificate will come to your unit by mail. What do you say now?"

"T-thank you, Herr Kaiser…"

"Good girl! Now let us all on the tribune gather for a photo. Adolf, if you'll please…"

"Yes, yes…" He mumbled.

They huddled up, and the photograph took a photo.

Afterwards, the emperor walked up to Toshiro and said:

"Toshiro, come with me and Adolfine on a small walk, we have to discuss urgent matters."

_Welp, I'm done for now…_

* * *

**Notes:**

**On Hitler – now, read carefully, dear reader: I'M NOT TRYING TO WHITEWASH HIM. Since this is an alternate universe, with alternate history, I thought it would be interesting to include the bastard in a way that could be probable, if he had realized his dream of being a painter (or whatever). If anyone feels offended, I'm truly sorry, but I won't remove him until I get enough formal complaint.**

**The Paratroopers – the six of them are all historical figures, check the Wikipedia.**

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	35. Chapter 35 - Voices of a distant past

**There's a really controversial (and I mean REALLY) character included in this chapter, so I have to give a disclaimer.**

**This story is set in a fictional universe resembling ours, set in an alternative WW2 setting. The story and content of this chapter, and the characters appearing in it are not intended to and should not be construed in any way to condone, glorify or endorse the beliefs, ideologies, events, actions, persons or behavior of the Nazi regime, or to trivialize its war crimes, genocide and other crimes against humanity.**

**Please read the chapter notes afterwards!**

* * *

Chapter 35 - Voices of a distant past

They walked down the runway, with the Kaiser in the middle, Adolfine on his right, and Toshiro on the left. The paratroopers were following them close by.

"Umm… Do we need those guys behind us? I feel uncomfortable…" Toshiro asked.

"They are there, so you don't pull something like at our first encounter…" Adolfine answered with a sneer.

"Ha ha… You wanted me to show my powers, I did, with a rather good result. Besides, as you remember, you didn't even have time to blink."

"Oh shush… You're embarrassing me before the Kaiser…"

"Now now, children, don't quarrel, this isn't the time for it."

"Yes sir…" The both answered with remorse.

"Actually now, after your little rebellion back then, I doubt if I even should tell you this, but I will anyway… Toshiro, what would you think about, if I may use naval terms, sail under a different flag?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Herr Kaiser?"

"What the Kaiser means, is if you wouldn't consider switching from the IFN to the Karlslandian Wehrmacht?"

_What the hell are they saying? Changing armies? Are they speaking Suomis, or is my brain damaged?_

"Umm… Where did that came from, if I may ask?"

"You see…" The Kaiser started his answer. "The IFN in run by a bunch of old fashioned blockheads. If they could, they would probably give you a samurai armor and sword, instead of a machinegun. In the Wehrmacht however, we constantly improve our technology, tactics and training methods. The equipment you have gotten is top-notch quality, developed especially for you. You yourself would be a great asset in the war in Europe, not only because of your fighting capabilities, which are stunning judging by the reports, but also because of your genius level intellect."

"Genius? I thought a hundred and fifty points is something maybe just above the average Joe… The recruitment officer…"

"Was probably an imbecile! Another reason why you should ditch the IFN! An intelligence quota of a hundred and fifty is a level of genius that only a handful of persons on the world possess! How else would you derive those plans you did? The Merlin upgrade was green lighted already, and will be performed during the next few months, and those night vision goggles are already at the final testing phase. You see now? That is why I wanted to give you the Iron Cross, because you actually made a difference."

"I don't know what to say… I… This is all too much to swallow for me… But… Let's clear all the issues one by one… Firstly, I won't abandon the IFN. They may be blockheads, but they are the army of the country that I was born and raised in, and I can't shake them off just like that. However, if by any chance they pull a fast one on me, dunno… demote me out of the blue and send me to patrol some godforsaken hellhole for the rest of my life, than I may reconsider this offer. Secondly, I don't feel myself a genius, although the kanji readout for my name genuinely screams it out. I did those two things because I wanted everyone to benefit from it somehow, not for fame or personal gain. And I think that would be it…"

"Your patriotism and selflessness are commendable, Toshiro. I cannot oppose such a strong will, even with my authority as an Emperor. My offer has an indefinite time period for you to accept it, so if you are ready, just phone one of us in Neue Karlsland."

"Sure, Herr Kaiser."

"And I won't let that Iron Cross slide, mind you! You will get it no matter what!" The Kaiser shouted with mocked anger, pointing his finger at Toshiro.

"Jawohl!" Toshiro shouted back with a smile.

"And now, Toshiro, if you would procure a vehicle…"

"Hmm? Are we going on a trip?"

"Yes. I believe your father's grave is nearby. I wanted to pay him my respects while I am here."

"Of course, post haste!"

Toshiro ran to Minna. She was talking with Trude, Erica and Laura.

"Minna, I need the key for the Kübelwagen, now!"

"Why all of a sudden do you need it?"

"The Kaiser want's to visit my father's grave."

"My, my…" Minna reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a key. "Please, be careful."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you all later!"

Toshiro darted to the garage, jumped into the car, started the engine, saw that the fuel gauge showed 'Voll', and quickly drove back to the Kaiser.

The Kaiser decided to ride shotgun, to the surprise of Toshiro and the outrage of Adolfine.

"What… But, Mein Kaiser… It's inappropriate for a head of state to ride like that!"

"I trust Toshiro that he won't crash us into a tree on the roadside. And who are you to say what is inappropriate for me, Adolfine?"

"Yes... I am sorry…"

"Now, Toshiro… How do they say it? Vollgas Voraus!"

"Jawohl!"

Toshiro somehow managed to spin the rear wheels, and rushed forward. The paratroopers left behind were shaking their hands furiously.

"Methinks I pissed them off…"

"I do not want them breathing down our necks at your father's grave. What I want is a silent, cameral visit."

After a while, they arrived at their destination. The three approached the two graves, standing solitary on the cliff. The flower bouquets were still there.

"I see that the memory of both your father, and the father of the girl in your unit was honored."

"She is my girlfriend… Nobody knows about us yet…"

"Congratulations! For how long?"

"Not even two days…"

"Young love… If the Oberstleutnant or anyone gives you problems because of this, tell them the Kaiser approves personally."

"Thank you…"

"You probably want to know more about your father, do you?"

"Yes, please…"

"He didn't tell me much about his childhood, maybe on purpose. But I can tell you about how he was at college… In short: he was a paragon. A genius, his moral compass pointing always the right way, a gentleman and he couldn't look at injustice. One day, when I played a prank on a professor, he took the fall for me."

"A future emperor playing pranks on professors? Impossible…"

"It may sound absurd, but back then I was more or less a normal young man attending to college. Pressure was put on my education, but my parents took a blind eye to my shenanigans. They knew that 'young blood had to have its course'. I treated your father like a brother that I never had… If only I knew…"

"Knew what?"

The Kaiser's face suddenly became more serious.

"What I will tell you two now is a state secret, only me and the old minister of internal affairs know about it. Is it understood?"

"Jawohl!" Both Toshiro and Adolfine responded.

"Good… My father, Wilhelm the Second, told me this on his deathbed. He was returning from a visit in the town of Schneidemühl in the eastern most part of Karlsland. He was traveling by carriage, which unfortunately broke down in the village of Klausdorf. One of the local gentry, the family Golec, offered him a stay in their chateau. Wine and beer poured wildly at the feast the nobleman organized. My father, a tad drunk, started courting a maid. It ended up them committing a secret misalliance. Do you know what her name was?"

They both nodded, not having a clue.

"Her name was Mary Edelweiss."

_Edelweiss?! Does this mean…_

"Judging by the pale face and opened mouths of the both of you, I guess that you already figured out the family connections. Toshiro, Mary Edelweiss was your grandmother, and your father was my bastard brother."

_B-brother… B-but that means that the man standing in front of me, the Emperor of Karlsland is…_

Toshiro felt that tears were suddenly streaking down his face. He approached the Kaiser, hugged him dearly and though his throat was constricted from the sudden emotions, he managed to say:

"Uncle…"

He returned the hug and said:

"Yes, my nephew. I'm glad I could finally share this secret with someone, and meet you in person. I secretly supported your mother and you, both financially and educationally through all these years… I doubled every payment your father made on behalf of your mother, and sent you all those books."

Toshiro let go of him, and said:

"All the time? What about after the war broke out? We lived on scraps from that time forward, eating half portions, and if it were not me doing odd jobs and joining the navy, we would have starved to death in a decrepit shack beside a dirt road!"

"Toshiro, hold your tongue! The Kaiser may be your uncle, but he is still an emperor!" Adolfine shouted furiously.

"Shut up, Galland! These are serious family matters!"

"Y-yes, Mein Kaiser…"

"Toshiro, you are saying me that you and my sister-in-law were impoverished after the war in Europe broke out?"

"Yes." Toshiro responded with a cold voice.

"How could this… Mein Gott! Now I remember… I have signed an edict to cut off unnecessary expenses to the state just after the war broke out… The money for your family was put under some fake agenda… Toshiro, I'm so sorry, I did not know…"

After those words, Toshiro stopped frowning.

"No need to apologize, uncle. You couldn't have known… Moreover, I'm ever so grateful for all those books and newspapers you sent. Thanks to them, I have an extended knowledge about the world I live in, and I know Karlsländish fluently. Now, thanks to my pay, my mother doesn't have to worry about money, so you don't have to worry about reinstating your support for us, be it covert or open. Oh… And while we are on the topic of covertness… Now that I know that you are my uncle, how should I address you in public?"

"Now that I think of it… When we are alone, you can call me uncle to your heart's content, but in public, please refer to me as Kaiser, ja?"

"Sure, Uncle Kaiser, heh…"

"I have to ask you again, now that you know some facts – would you join the Wehrmacht?"

"Still no. Knowing that you are my uncle, it feels like nepotism to me. However, rest assured that the Wehrmacht would be my first choice if I decide to go AWOL on the IFN. But… I have two questions…"

"Ask them."

"Okay, so… Why didn't you tell father that he is your brother for all these years? From what I can calculate, you had at least a decade or so to do it…"

"I couldn't… The old minister of internal affairs forbade me, because it would end in a possible scandal and my reign as Kaiser could end abruptly. Moreover, I just could not bring myself to do it… I may be a good ruler, but a mediocre man…"

"I see… What about Grandma Mary? Is she still alive?"

"I thought you would ask that… Yes, she managed to get evacuated, and is now living in Buenos Aires."

"Wow… One day I learn that the Kaiser of Karlsland is my uncle because my dad was his brother, and that my grandmother is still alive… Hey, Adolfine, you sure you're not my aunt or something?"

"It would be nice to be relatives to such a fine family, but sadly no. No Galland besides me has ever ventured outside of Europe."

"Awww… Ok, uncle, what do we do now?"

"I'll pay respects to your father."

They both turned around to the tombstone. The Kaiser took a step forward, kneeled before it and said:

"Mein Bruder… I am finally here, with your son besides me… When time comes, the truth will be revealed… Ruh in frieden (Rest in peace)…"

He took of his sash, hung it around the tombstone, and stood up.

"Let us return, Toshiro. My bodyguards are probably raising hell back in the base."

"Sure, uncle."

They boarded the car, and returned to the base.

When Toshiro drove up to the tribune, he saw a peculiar site. The paratroopers were tied up in a tight bunch and sitting on the tribune, disarmed and without helmets, surrounded by the girls from the 501st and Laura.

"Hohohoho!" The Kaiser laughed. "It seems that your squad mates pacified them with ease."

"I sort of expected it, uncle…"

Toshiro stopped the car and they walked up to the paratroopers.

"The pride of the Wehrmacht tied down by a bunch of girls… You should be ashamed… What happened here, Oberstleutnant?"

"They wanted to commandeer the truck and were behaving unethically, so my girls had to restrain them, Mein Kaiser."

"Really? What a shame… I congratulate your effectiveness, Oberstleutnant. But now, untie them please, they will be disciplined back home."

"Jawohl!"

The paratroopers were untied, and their weapons and helmets were returned. They all had sour faces and all were muttering around.

Toshiro noticed that the photograph was looking at him curiously. He decided to exchange a few words with him.

"Herr Adolf, right?"

"Yes. Do you have any business with me?"

"Well, one thing would be the matter of the photo you made earlier. I would like a copy for me, both the decorated girls and the Oberstleutnant."

"It can be done. They will be delivered in a few days by mail. Anything else?"

"I would like to ask… How does one become the photograph of the Kaiser?"

"Na ja… My story begins in Vienna. After I graduated the Academy of Fine Arts, I moved to Munich. I managed to make a living from my paintings, but soon the Neuroi attacked. I felt that it was my patriotic duty to protect my country, so I conscripted. Two years into the war, I was wounded by an ammunition box explosion. A year later, the war ended. My painting did not sell well, so I worked at the Bürgerbräukeller beer hall. One day, a drunken photographer left all of his equipment as pay for his dues. The owner of the beer hall gave it to me. Through trial and error, I mastered myself in the art of photography. I even had my own little photo parlor. Then, one day, the late father of the current Kaiser visited the Bürgerbräukeller. Somehow, my passion for photography and paintings came about, and I presented some of my work. The next day, an emissary from the Kaiser came, informing me that I am hired as the official Kaiser's photograph. The current Kaiser was generous enough to let me keep my job. And that's about it. Did I satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes, yes… It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hitler."

Toshiro returned to the Kaiser's side.

"Ah, Toshiro. We will be parting our ways now. I thank you and the Oberstleutnant for the reception I received. Auf Wiedersehen!"

The Kaiser went in the direction of the plane, which started to rev up its engines.

"Toshiro, come with me for a bit."

It was Adolfine. They went a bit away from the rest.

"Toshiro, you know the gravity of the secret we learned of today?"

"I can imagine... Revealing that out of the blue could have negative political consequences of a great magnitude… Not to mention everyone in my vicinity would be uncomfortable, knowing who I am…"

"That's why you have to keep it a secret, no matter the cost. Not even your girlfriend may know!"

"Sure… And Adolfine…"

"Yes?"

"You remind me of my mother… With those long black hair and beautiful face…"

She blushed visibly.

"Oh, come on… Don't flatter me…"

"Okay, I won't." Toshiro said and stuck out his tongue. "Goodbye, Adolfine. May we meet again in a peaceful world."

"Goodbye, Toshiro."

She ran up to the Kaiser, and they both entered the plane. After them, the paratroopers went in, and the ramp closed. The plane engines started to roar and it slowly started gaining speed. After a few while, it took off.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Toshiro looked to his right, and saw Minna.

"Toshiro, we will have a serious talk after you clean up all of this."

"Okay, Minna. But I'm saying this already: I won't tell you everything, no matter what."

He shook of her hand and turned to Trude.

"Hey, Trudy. Time to clean all of this up."

"Yeah. Would be about time. Let's go."

While the rest of the girls went inside, Trude and Toshiro demounted the tribune and packed it onto the truck. Then, Toshiro returned the audio equipment back to the storage, and in the meanwhile, Trude took back the unused chairs. Then Toshiro took the piano, alone this time. Afterwards, he and Trude stored the tribune parts in the shed.

"Phew, Toshiro… I hope the tsar of Orussia or anybody of that caliber won't be visiting soon, because this is tiresome."

"Yeah… I'll take the truck into the garage, okay?"

"Sure, just return the key back to me afterwards."

Toshiro drove the truck to the garage and went back inside the castle on foot.

Laura was waiting for him at the entrance.

"Toshiro… I…"

"No need to thank me, Laura. You've heard my reasoning, and I won't take it back. And I wanted to see a smile on that gloomy face of yours…"

As if to mock him, Laura smiled widely.

"Now I have a reason to smile. Thanks anyway, Toshiro."

"Yeah, yeah… I believe it's about dinner time? Let's eat!"

They both went to the dining room, which was half-full already. Toshiro took a seat between Yoshika and Lynne. To his surprise, Shirley was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Shirley! Hamburgers again?"

"Yup!"

"Any wasabi to that?"

"Oh give me a break!"

Everyone laughed, besides Laura. Toshiro explained the in-joke, and she giggled shortly.

When everybody was there already, Shirley served the hamburgers.

While they were eating, Lucchini asked:

"Hey, Toshiro, where did you take that emperor guy back then?"

"He wanted to visit the grave of my father. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Booooriiiing…"

"But why would he want to do it…" Perrine thought out loudly.

"Because he was a famous scientist from his country, that's why." Trude answered.

_Because he was his brother…_

After dinner, Mio, Minna and Toshiro went to Minna's office.

"Now, Toshiro… Tell me… What were you thinking back there…?"

_Minna looks calm on the outside, but I see that one of her fingers is twitching. She is furious…_

"I know Minna, it was a gamble. But it turned out unexpectedly good in the end."

"But what if it wouldn't turn out good? Do you even imagine the consequences?"

"Then I would probably have my Iron Cross, and freeze my ass off somewhere in Baltland, big deal…"

Mio suddenly slammed her fist on Minna's desk and shouted:

"We can't afford to lose you!"

_Time to get a bit overdramatic…_

"Ah, Mio… I have a bone to pick with you… But first things first… I got a lucrative proposition from the Kaiser, and seeing your reactions, I might agree to it."

"What proposition?" Minna asked.

"To ditch the IFN and go to the Wehrmacht."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted surprised.

"Yup, you've heard me right."

"Where did that came from!?" Mio asked shocked.

"The Kaiser said that the IFN is full of blockheads, and that they destroyed my military career just because it was convenient for them."

"What sort of bullshit is that?!"

"It seems that I was too intelligent for my own good, so the recruitment officer didn't give a shit."

"Too intelligent?"

"Yeah. It appears that according to modern science, I'm a genius with an IQ of a hundred and fifty. Similar to my father by the way. What do you say to that, Mio?"

"I… I… I don't know… As a senior officer, I should probably apologize to you but… What would it change? Gods… I heard about that IQ stuff some time ago, but I never thought I would meet someone else than your and Miyafuji's father with such an intellect… Wait, you shouted something about an engine and night vision device back then?"

Toshiro explained about the two projects he sent to HQ.

"You really are a genius…" Minna said silently. "But… Why didn't you tell me about these projects?"

"Oh, well… I didn't want to brag…"

"Well, since you did so well, I won't punish you for that little scene you made…"

"Why would you? The Kaiser is a really nice man. He seems to like me very much."

"Yes, that could be observed… You told me about something that you couldn't tell me about, no matter what… Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I can't tell you the details…"

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret."

"Oh come on, we are your superiors!"

"Nope. It's not a normal secret. It's a state secret."

"A state secret? And if I give you an order?"

"Nope."

"Even if I threaten you with court martial?"

"Be my guest. But if I would tell it, even to you only, and then somebody got wind of it, the next two entries in our dossiers would be 'demoted to the rank of Sergeant' and 'sent to Easter Island Special Reconnaissance Group'…"

"But we don't have a… Oh, wait… I get it… Toshiro, is it really that a secret?"

"Yes, Minna. Even I don't know what to think of it, but revealing it would make life much harder on one side and much easier on the other for me…"

"Okay… I won't bug you about it anymore."

"Thanks, Minna. You two are really better of not knowing… On the other hand, maybe I should tell you? I heard that traveling to new places is a good experience…"

"Oh, get out already!"

"On my way."

Toshiro went out of the office.

_Well, that was close… I have to restrain myself, or half the world will know about it in no time… What to do, what to do… It's only past dinner… I know!_

Toshiro went and changed his clothes, and then he went outside, to the little forested spot besides the shooting range. Toshiro lied down under a tree and dozed off.

"Hey, Toshiro. Wake up."

"Hmmmmm…"

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. Laura was standing over him. The sun was slowly setting.

"Oh hi, Laura. How did you find me?"

"Remember that I can predict the future, heh…"

"Right… I presume you are leaving?"

"Yes… I wanted to say goodbye."

Toshiro stood up slowly.

"Then goodbye, Laura. And be sure to boast about your new medal, haha!"

"Don't worry, the girls will probably notice it themselves. Will you walk back with me to the hangar?"

"Sure, why not."

At the hangar, everyone was present, waiting for Laura.

Trude already held Laura's Striker ready for her to get in. Minna and Erica were besides here.

"Was nice to meet you three again."

"Likewise." Said Trude.

"Come back soon!" Erica shouted cheerfully.

"Remember that there is a spot open for you." Minna said.

"Sure, I'll think about it."

Laura jumped into her Striker and started the engines.

"Byyyyyeeeeeee!" The girls shouted in unison, waving their hands.

Toshiro also raised his, but not to wave. Laura saw his gesture, and shook his hand firmly.

"Bleib stark (Remain strong), Laura."

"Du auch (You too), Toshiro."

She let go of his hand, and flew off into the sky.

The rest of the day went normal for Toshiro. He ate supper, took a bath, and went to sleep.

But there was already a plan set in motion, which nothing could stop.

The cogs of fate started turning.

* * *

**Notes:**

**No more Hitler anymore, I promise! (at least for this story, heheh…)**

**Title - reference to the first movie of Makoto Shinkai, Voices of a Distant Star (Hoshi no Koe)**

**Schneidemühl, Klausdorf, the Golec family – all historical places/people in Poland (back then Germany)**

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	36. Chapter 36 - Memento Mori

Chapter 36 - Memento Mori

Toshiro woke up at his usual time, and did his usual daily thing – jogging and lifting.

At breakfast, Shirley came up with an idea:

"Hey, Toshiro! Why don't we measure your actual top speed? Now we only have a rough estimate by you…"

Toshiro looked surprised at Shirley and said:

"Do you need it for some reason?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah! I have to know your top speed, so I have a goal to achieve!"

"You won't stop at nothing to be the fastest, do you?"

"Nope! Hey, Minna, can we?"

"Sure. I have nothing planned for today, and HQ says it will be peaceful today. Just be careful." Minna responded while eating her sandwich.

"Yay! Okay Toshiro, what do you say to… high noon?"

"I'm fine with that." Toshiro answered.

He looked at Yoshika that was sitting near him. She was munching her sandwich, not caring about the world surrounding her.

_Tomorrow… Tomorrow I will announce it… It's to awkward for me to sit like a moron besides my beloved, and not being able to caress here casually, like a lover would do. Or at least I think would do, dunno… But I can tell everyone something else right now._

"Hey, everyone. Yesterday I learned about something important to me."

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Wuf if it, Tofiwo?" Yoshika mumbled with her mouth full.

"That you shouldn't speak with your mouth full."

Yoshika swallowed her meal with an embarrassed face.

"Okay, jokes aside, it appears that besides my mother, I have another relative."

"Woah! Who is it? Who is it?" Lucchini unexpectedly chimed in.

"Yes, tell us already, Toshiro!" Mio joined in.

"Apparently my grandmother, Mary Edelweiss, is living in Buenos Aires."

A collective 'ooooh' sounded around the table.

"Congratulations, Toshiro, but… We can't let you go now, you understand…" Minna killed the mood swiftly.

"No, no, Minna. If the situation around Gallia and Britannia stabilizes itself, then I will go. I can't let Perrine and Lynne down just like that… And hey, I've waited seventeen years; I can wait a few months!"

_And I don't want to leave Yoshika yet, not now, when our relationship just stabilized itself and new possibilities have arisen… Grandma and maybe uncle, by some extent, will have to wait…_

"I would probably ditch everything and go…" Shirley mumbled.

"Hey, be at least somewhat sensitive!" Perrine erupted suddenly. "Toshiro is sacrificing his own happiness for the good of my country!"

_Unexpected…_

Everyone looked at Perrine, who realized her sudden outburst, and who now tried to vanish under the table.

"Oh, calm down girls… This is my decision, my grandmother and my life. No need to get worked over it… And I see your indecisiveness, Lynne. You don't need to say anything, really…"

Lynne nodded affirmatively.

They all finished their meals in silence. Afterwards, the usual daily ordeal commenced: Lynne and Yoshika went training with Mio, Minna went to her office, Trude to her 'sauna' and the rest in directions unknown to Toshiro, as he never asked.

Toshiro decided do something different today. He found Eila, just before she entered her room.

"Hey, Eila… Do you know how to operate a sauna?"

"Of course I know! I'm from Suomus!"

"And how does one connect to each other?"

"Well… In Suomus, almost everyone has a sauna. They're used for everything: chilling out, socializing even making business. Don't tell me you never used the bases sauna?"

"Nope… I only know where it is…"

"You don't even have a towel… Unless you want to go commando, fetch one… I'll wait here."

"Okay."

Toshiro blitzed back to his room, picked up a towel and rushed back to Eila. She also had a towel.

_Why is she also carrying a towel?_

"Now that you are prepared, let's go."

After a short walk, they arrived before a wooden door. Eila opened it, and they both went in.

The first room was an antechamber with showers.

"Now, Toshiro. Strip and shower. It's important to be squeaky clean before entering the sauna."

"Can I get a bit of privacy?"

"No. You saw me, I saw you. Besides, in a sauna, everyone is equal. It's a Suomus custom."

"If it's a custom, then whatever…"

Toshiro, now in his birthday suit, stood before Eila.

"Now I can finally look at you in detail… Hnnnnnnnnggg… If I wasn't so much into Sanya, I would rape you on the spot!"

"Woah!"

"Hah! Just joking! You really have a nice and athletic body though… Cherish it, and it will serve you and your beloved one well…"

"I don't have a girlfriend yet…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… Okay, I won't dwell on it… Time to get undressed as well…"

"Wait, what?"

"The best way to explain something is to explain it through action."

"Ugh… Right…"

Eila was standing now naked besides Toshiro.

"Let's take that shower…"

They both showered thoroughly. Afterwards Eila lead him to the next room. It was a spacious room furnished with wooden planks, with three levels of wooden benches. In the middle, there was a strange stove with stones on top. A bucket with water and a dipper were standing beside it.

"Now, Toshiro… Look to the wall besides you, to your right. There should be a cache with firewood inside. Pick it up, and place it under the kiuas."

"Kiu-what?"

"The kiuas. Oh right, I mean the stove."

Toshiro opened the cache. It opened with some resistance, and by the looks of it, it was protected against humidity.

"Now light it up. There should be matches in the cache."

Toshiro picked up the matches, and lit a fire.

"Good. Now we wait until the kiuas heats up the stones."

They waited a good while, with Toshiro throwing wood in the fire. After some time, the stones got red hot.

"It's ready. Watch and learn, Toshiro."

Eila filled the dipper with water, and poured it over the stones. A violent steam cloud arose.

Toshiro coughed a few times because of the sudden increase of moisture in the air.

"We have to repeat the procedure a few times, until that thermometer…" Eila pointed to a thermometer in on the wall, now showing thirty degrees. "…shows about ninety."

After a few repetitions, the sauna was finally heated up to the required temperature.

"Wheeew… The löyly is good today… Löyly means 'steam' by the way, but in the context of a sauna. Toshiro, now lean back, and relax…"

Toshiro sat on one of the benches and closed his eyes.

_This heat is pleasant… I usually melt away in the summer sun, but this is different…_

"Hey, Toshiro… Toshiro…"

"Huh… Waah…"

Toshiro opened his eyes slowly. The naked and sweaty Eila was standing before him shamelessly.

"Don't space out in a sauna, Toshiro. It can be dangerous."

"Thanks… What now?"

"Since the fire burned out by itself, now, we go to the showers, and shower with ice cold water to temper our bodies."

"Do I look like a blade to you?"

"No, but your humor is as sharp as always. It's tradition, don't argue."

They went under the shower, and stood under a cold stream of water.

"Uuuuuuuughhhhh…" Toshiro shuddered from the cold.

"Y-y-you'll get used to it"

After the shower, they dried up and put on their clothes.

"Now, that was Sauna 101 by Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. I originally planned for us to run to the little lake, in which you saw me naked the first time by the way, but I don't think the rest would approve. And it's customary to slap oneself with vihta, birch branches with leaves. It loosens up muscles and improves blood circulation, but since we don't have them around…"

"Thank you for the lecture, professor, heh… But Eila, I have a question for you…"

"Is it… about Sanya and me?"

"Yeah… How are you two going on?"

"Yesterday… Sanya approached me and said 'Eila, be straight about your feelings towards me, or our friendship will end this instant'. I was shocked… My little Sanya saying such big and harsh words… But I told her… I told her, how much I love her… Her eyes opened wide, and tears started flowing down her sweet little face. I also started crying, and we hugged together. From that moment on, I think our relationship improved substantially… But I wonder how she came to such a confession…"

Eila looked at Toshiro suspiciously. He tried to put on his best poker face, but it was beyond his power.

"Okay, okay… I told her to do so…" Toshiro said with a resigned voice.

"I knew it! Who else would come up with this! Did you tell her my secret?"

"Nope. Ask her yourself. But knowing your secret, it was easier for me to formulate a solution."

"Well…"

Eila suddenly grabbed Toshiro's head with both her hands, and landed a smooch on his forehead.

"Thank you, Toshiro… I hope you will have more luck in your own love life, than in repairing those of others, heehee…"

"I hope so, heh… Anything I should drink after boiling myself in a sauna?"

"Vodka?"

"Don't have it, and I have to be sober in some time so…"

"Pulling your leg right now. You would drop after a glass in this state…"

"Then… We can go now?"

"Yeah."

They exited the sauna.

"Have a nice day, Toshiro. I'll tell the good news about your grandma to Sanya."

"Sure. A nice day to you to, Eila."

Toshiro dropped of the towel in his room, and went to the hangar.

"Hey, Toshiro! Aren't you a bit early? We still have some time…"

"I want to take a look at my Striker before the flight, just to be sure."

"Good idea! I'll help you."

The both of them searched through the engine compartment thoroughly for a while.

"Looks like everything is all right, huh, Toshiro?"

"Yeah… No engine leaks, nothing shaking, all the screws are in place… I think we are good to go."

"We can actually start earlier. The temperature will be lower, so there will be a wee little less chance of your engine overheating."

Toshiro prepared himself, and jumped into his Striker. Shirley was standing beside him with the telemetry device.

"Okay, start your engines!"

Toshiro awoke the twelve cylinder beasts in his Striker. Shirley turned the dial on the device, and gave him a thumb up.

"Okay, can you hear me on comms?" Her voice flowed through the transponder.

"Loud and clear"

"Okay! Wait a moment while I run forward, okay?"

"Sure."

Shirley sprinted outside and after a while said:

"Okay, you can start!"

"Roger!"

He revved up the engines, and darted forward down the runway past Shirley. Up in the air, he heard Shirley's voice again:

"The wind is blowing towards the north, so you should head there."

"Understood."

After a few seconds, the voice of the red headed Liberion was heard again.

"Okay, Toshiro… Let 'er rip!"

He didn't need more encouragement. The dials on the FFG started moving fast, and Toshiro crossed the sound barrier with ease. A moment later, he felt that he stopped accelerating.

"Toshiro, you probably should use the boosters now."

"Roger."

He flipped the switch. Like the two times before, he felt that his magic was being drained rapidly. The light informing about the readiness of the booster lit up. Toshiro waited a few seconds, and flipped the switch.

The sudden thrust from the rocket booster almost threw him of balance, and then, all hell went loose.

BOOM!

Toshiro felt an explosion by his right leg. He didn't even have time to look back, because the sudden force made him tumble in the air.

"MAYDAY… MAYDAY!"

"Toshiro, what is it?!"

"The booster in my right leg exploded… I can't… I'm loosing…"

Toshiro's vision started to narrow as the result of the G-force from his spinning. He was flying to the ground at a speed of over Mach 1. The last thing he registered was an enormous rock.

_Pain… Excruciating pain… I can't hear anything… My ears are ringing… I have to open my eyes…_

_The world is blurry… I can move my right hand… Grass… Tree bark? A tree is supporting my back… Why can't I move my left arm… OW! My vision sharpens a bit… Is that… Did I rip all that ground upon impact? And what is this protruding from my chest? AAAARGH! SHIT! It's a rock shard the size of a big club… When I nudged it, it felt like molten lead was poured into my chest… My shirt… A blood stain… It's expanding…_

_What is that in the sky… Somebody is flying here…_

_Somebody has landed and is rushing to me…_

_Those are two somebodies…_

_Shirley…_

_Yoshika…_

"TOSHIRO!"

_They are both shouting my name…_

"Toshiro! What happened?!" Shirley shouted and covered her mouth in panic when she saw the shard. "My God, Toshiro…."

"Toshiro… No… This can't be…" Yoshika was muttering. She was on the brink of insanity. Her eyes were empty.

Shirley grabbed Yoshika and started shaking her:

"Yoshika! Pull your shit together! You have to save him!"

"But that rock shard… I can't heal him like that… And if we pull it out…"

"Do…it…"

_I managed to speak… It was difficult… The shard probably destroyed my right lung…_

"But… Toshiro… You'll bleed out in an instant…"

"Worth… a… try… better… then… nothing… HURGH…"

_I coughed… It hurts like hell… Blood is coming from my mouth…_

"Shirley… do… it…"

"O-Okay… Yoshika, prepare yourself."

_I braced myself… Shirley started to pull… I screamed…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

_I shouted from the top of my undamaged lung._

"No… Please… Shirley… Stop… I can't take it…" Yoshika cried.

"PULL!"

Shirley got out the shard with a final tug, and dropped it on the ground. Blood gushed out of the wound with like water from a fountain. Shirley looked at Toshiro and her breakfast landed on the ground.

"Is… Is it… That bad…"

Yoshika started to heal him and said:

"Y…You have a shot-through open wound the size of a fist… Your ribs are visible… Parts of your lung are hanging… Your heart is visible…"

After a few seconds, Yoshika started looking tired. Her healing magic flickered and stopped.

"I…I can't… Shirley snatched me mid-training… I'm tired…"

Tears were flowing from her eyes like two waterfalls.

_So this is the end? My life ends here? Damn it… If so… I still have something to say…_

"Shirley… Tell Yoshika… About 'that' night…"

"What are you talking about?!" The pale Shirley responded.

"Do it… Hear the wish… Of a dying man… Yoshika…"

"Y-yes?"

"Yoshika… I wanted to… kiss you under a blooming cherry blossom tree… back in Fuso… I wanted… to propose to you after… after all this ends… Yoshika… you don't know… how much… I… loved… you…"

_My voice starts failing me… I can only hear tinnitus… Now I can't hear anything… Yoshika is probably shouting… I know it… The colors are fading… My vision is darkening… My eyelids are getting heavy…_

_Forgive me… Forgive me, Yoshika… Forgive me, and live on…_

_I'm sorry…_


	37. Chapter 37 - Non Omnis Moriar

Chapter 37 - Non Omnis Moriar

_Bliss… Is this the feeling of a soul entering paradise? Have I really died?_

"Open your eyes, Toshiro." A voice echoed.

He opened his eyes. Toshiro was floating in white nothingness.

"Who… Who said that?"

"Look to the right."

He looked to the right, and saw a silhouette of a woman in a kimono. He couldn't see details, she was like a black blotch on a white piece of paper. However, some kind of green jewel was shining from the place where the neck of this figure should be.

"Who are you?"

"I am a goddess of old."

"Where am I?"

"This is a limbo between life and death. Many people state that they saw a light in the tunnel when they nearly died. The truth is that they were nearing this limbo."

"Why… Why is your voice familiar to me?"

"Have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The vision."

"Wha….aaaa…ow…"

Images flashed in Toshiro's head, now he remembered.

"You… You condemned my ancestor…"

"Yes… What she had done, was truly condemnable. As you may remember from the vision, her fate was such only because I was merciful. I could have smitten here where she stood, but killing an unborn child is something even a goddess cannot do in her right mind. And thus, I sealed her magic power with a seal."

Toshiro looked at his wrist.

"So… That birthmark of mine…"

"Yes, it was the seal. But the time has come, and I picked you as my champion."

"A champion of a goddess? Ugh… My life just gets complicated as it is… But... I'm dead now, right?"

"Technically, yes. Practically, no."

"Huh?"

"Your familiar is keeping your body in a state called stasis. Your life functions are suspended, and your body is regenerating. It will take an hour or so in real time, but only a few minutes here."

"Only an hour? But I thought that wound…"

"Yes, it was fatal in every way. However, your… girlfriend… healed it up to the point where your familiar can repair the damage. Be careful though: if you lose a limb, you lose it. The same goes for eyes. In addition, if the damage is beyond your familiars powers, you are dead. The power also takes some time to recharge, so don't' try to die more than once a month."

"I see… Goddess, do you know why I crashed? In twentieth century language?"

"Don't mock me, stupid. I may be an ancient goddess, but I know everything. To begin with, every piece of your equipment, except for the pistol and that oversized watch, had some flaw."

"So I might as well died in some other accident?"

"Precisely. The flaw of the so-called Striker was the shut-off valve for the rocket booster. It did not close this time, causing the evaporated ether to gather in a cloud. When it ignited, the whole tank exploded."

"Guh… Horrible… What about my two guns?"

"It was actually good that you 'died' in the way you did now. Your cannon has a bolt loose in the autoloader. Sometime, it would loosen of while reloading, getting between the rammer and the primer of the shell, detonating it and the rest of the magazine. Your head and part of your right shoulder would be blown off."

"Ouch…"

"The MG, or auto cannon, or whatever you would like to name it, doesn't have blow-off valves for the cooling system. Someday, the pressure would simply make the tanks explode, sending a big, sharp and thin fragment of steel at your neck. It would be cut off clean of your shoulders. You wouldn't even know you died…"

"Gulp… Wait a second… I hope it wasn't engineered so that I could meet you?"

"No, Toshiro. I did not put a finger to this. By the way… Do you want to see something interesting?"

"Yes, please."

The goddess waved her arm, and a mirror appeared before Toshiro's eyes. Suddenly, an image appeared.

From an aerial view, Toshiro saw Shirley walking down the runway, with lifeless Toshiro's body on her hands. His clothes were in tatters, all stained with blood. On her back was Yoshika, with a blank expression, devoid of any feelings, apathetic and distant. The rest of the girls from the base were running to them.

The view changed to a side view. Minna approached Shirley. She said something to Shirley. She shook her head in a well know way meaning 'no, he's dead'. Minna collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her hand. Mio, the steel hard Mio that everyone admired for her decisiveness, was crying as she stood there, with her eyes closed. She was shouting into the sky, probably cursing all gods ever existing.

"Please, stop… I can't look at it…"

The image faded.

"Was… This what really happened after my death?"

"Yes. It was only a few minutes ago."

"Heh… It was worth dying only to see Mio cry… But anyway, if I'm a champion, than I have to have some quest or something?"

"Yes. Your primary quest is to help expunge the Neuroi from this world. But your secondary quest is different: it's about atonement."

"Atonement?"

"For the sins of your ancestor, Keiko."

"Isn't there a saying like 'sons should not suffer for the sins of their fathers' or something like that?"

"True. Nevertheless, what Keiko did was truly despicable and blasphemous. She wanted to obtain a sacred power for her own good. Moreover, she killed over thirty innocent people. This cannot be simply swept under a carpet."

"Okay… But how should I atone for that?"

"I will hold part of the answer as a secret for now, but the other part I can reveal: it's connected with your primary quest and that Yoshika girl."

"So I slaughter Neuroi and… do what?"

"Your relationship with that girl is vital for the success of your quest. Cherish it, and the both of you will receive my blessing."

"Okay… About that sacred power… Is that why I always go berserk when I get angry?"

"Yes. The Impure form of the Sacred Fire is connected to negative emotions. It amplifies ones power immensely, but clouds all judgment. If you would obtain the pure form on the other hand… It would have no negative effects, and it is even stronger. And it enables a certain forbidden technique…"

"Huh?"

"The Divine Wind."

"The same thing that supposedly happened on two separate occasions when the Neuroi invaded Fuso in the XIII century?"

"The exact same. I will explain how it works. It is actually not a wind per se, but rather an immensely powerful explosion. Humans will need a few years to produce a similar effect with their technology, but this one is a pure explosion, which the humans will only start to comprehend in a century's time. When you call upon the technique, you will be teleported way above the sea level, over one hundred kilometers. Afterwards, you will start descending at an astronomical speed. During your descent, the hydrogen molecules around you and in you will be infused with magic. Upon impact with the target, the pressure and temperature will start a chain reaction that will make an explosion of a few kilometer radius. Nothing will survive, especially you…"

"So this is basically… What?"

"Using a scientific term from a few decades ahead, you will be turned into a 'pure fusion hydrogen nuclear bomb'"

"I don't understand, but it sounds ominous… And how do I obtain this 'pure' form of the Sacred Fire?"

"I cannot tell you. But mark my words: you will obtain it someday."

"Okay…"

"Ah… She finished already. Time for you to go."

"She?"

"Oh, right. Your familiar is a 'she' in fact."

"What?! But that deep voice and the size…"

"It's a smoke screen. She is in reality a little frail snake."

"Can I know her name?"

"It's Yuki."

_Snow… Hmmm… It fits, somehow…_

"Talk to her sometimes, you just need to call her name. She is really lonely."

A mirror appeared before Toshiro again. It showed the common room. Toshiro's body was lying on a table. Everyone, sans Yoshika, was sitting around it.

"Are… Are they holding a wake for me?"

"Yes. Are you ready to return to the living?"

"Please, wait a second… I think I hear…"

"Minna, we have to report this to HQ…"Mio said with a gloom face.

"No, Mio. Wait a few minutes… I'm still shaken by this..." Minna answered with a lifeless voice.

"How could this happen… My bro…" Erica whimpered through tears.

"Okay, goddess… I'm ready."

"Good luck on your quest, my champion."

"Oh and… I have two parting questions…"

"Yes, you can tell them and later, Toshiro. You have a hint to my identity already."

"Okay… Goodbye, anonymous goddess, heh…"

_Darkness… The sensation of having a body… I can feel the table under by backside… Time to pull the greatest miracle this unit has seen._

"The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

_I said with a solid voice and opened my eyes. I see the ceiling of the common room._

A loud gasp sounded around the room. Toshiro pulled himself up.

_Dizzy… That near-death experience surely cost me…_

He looked around the mourners. Their faces were priceless just now.

"You guys seeing dead people or what? How about a cheer for Toshiro returning from the grasps of death?"

"TOSHIROOOOOOO!"

The girls all jumped at him, wanting to hug him. The solid oak table somehow managed to support their weight.

"Waaaaaah! My bro is baaaack, waaaaaah!" Erica shouted through tears of joy.

"I knew that part of Karslandian in you will manage!" Trude cheered on.

"Toshiro! Toshiro!" Francesca also cheered in a sing-sang tone.

Eila gave him a thumb up, and Sanya smiled happily.

"A true gentleman never leaves a lady…" Perrine had a faux-tsundere moment.

"I'm so glad you are alive, Toshiro…" Lynne humbly gave her approval for the current situation.

"Toshiro… Turn around…"

"Huh?"

Toshiro turned his head around.

"What the hell were you thinking dying like that? A true soldier of Fuso never gives up!"

"It was worth dying for, just to see you cry, Mio, hehehehehe…."

Mio was stumped with that answer.

"Minna, where is Yoshika?"

Everyone went silent.

"She… She had a nervous breakdown… She is resting in her room right now… I believe Shirley is also having a guilt trip, because she is circulating madly before the door to Yoshika's room."

"Okay… Everyone, stay here… I'm going to visit them…"

"Can you even walk?"

"I'll try…"

The girls dispersed from him. Toshiro slowly slid down on his legs. He stood up, but after taking a step, he swayed and almost fell.

"Toshiro, maybe I could…" Trude wanted to help, but was shot down immediately.

"No, I'll do it alone… Only my presence can help her…"

"But we can help you…"

"No! I have to do this alone… If I can't reach my girlfriend alone, what kind of boyfriend am I?"

A ruckus was to be heard around him, but Toshiro didn't matter.

He slowly went forward, step by step. He fell once, but managed to get up. Supporting himself with the wall, he went up, to Yoshika's room. The first thing he saw in the corridor was Shirley, making circles like mad.

_So tired… Have to go on…_

Then, Shirley turned herself around to him.

"Yo." Toshiro said and raised his hand.

"Y…"

Shirley fainted.

_It was too much for her… To see her first 'love' die before her… Then seeing the said 'love' appear out of the thin air, as if nothing happened…_

Toshiro managed to get to the door, and he opened it silently. Yoshika was lying on the bed, with her back to the door.

"Go away…" She murmured.

Toshiro stepped forward. Slowly, gradually.

"Go away." She murmured, louder this time.

He could now hear that she was sobbing silently. Toshiro approached her bed and sat on its edge. Yoshika raised herself violently and started shouting:

"I said GO AW…"

Their eyes met.

"Hello, my little princess. I'm back."

Her eyes widened to the point that her face could tear apart. She looked pale. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying.

She immediately embraced him and started crying anew.

"Tooooooshirooo… waaaaaah… I'm so sooooryyy… I couldn't help you…"

Toshiro patted her on the back and said:

"There, there… You said you were snatched from training, so you were probably exhausted… You did a good job though…. Thanks to you, I can now sit on this bed and have my torn up shirt soaked in your tears, heh…"

"W-what? What are you saying now?"

"You healed me enough for my familiar to 'repair' me in a near-death state. So all in all, you did well, my little rug rat…"

Toshiro gave of an honest smile.

"You will have to explain it to me in detail… And using simpler words… But first… Shirley told me something… Did you really… Do 'it'? I yelled at you, thinking it was her again…"

Toshiro sighed.

"Yes, Yoshika… After the party on the day Shirley broke the sound barrier, we did it while being drunk like shit… Please, forgive me…"

"Oh Toshiro… You were drunk... And back then… Well… Our love wasn't exactly that strong as now, was it? We were almost strangers in one unit… But I only forgive you this once!"

"Once is more than enough, Yoshika. And hey, now I have more experience in those matters so… Hehehehehe…"

"Oh stop it you… Pervert…" Yoshika blushed wildly.

"Yoshika… Can I lie down on your bed? I don't feel exactly well you know… Almost died and stuff… I barely crawled here to you…"

"Sure, Toshiro. Be my guest."

Toshiro wiggled a little and fell down on the bed.

"Ah… Rest for my tired bones… Wake me up before 2000, okay?"

"Okay, Toshiro. Sleep tight…"

"Thanks…"

He drifted away in an instant.

"Hey… Toshiro… It's time…"

The angelic voice of Yoshika woke Toshiro up.

"Ummm… Hmmm… Okay…"

Toshiro stretched on the bed and stood up.

"Thanks for waking me, Yoshika. Now I have a bone to pick with a certain somebody…"

"Who?"

"Erica's sister, Ursula."

"But… She's in Neue Karlsland… And why do you want to talk to her?"

"I want to talk to her about the meaning of life…"

Toshiro went out of Yoshika's room, leaving its occupant wondering what he meant.

_Well, that nap did good… Time to visit Minna…_

He went to her office, and didn't even bother knocking.

"Minna, I need a word with you." Toshiro said with all seriousness.

"Toshiro, why so serious?"

"I need you to reach Neue Karlsland, Ursula Hartmann to be exact. I'll probably need a replacement for my Striker."

"Already done that. She will be coming personal in the morning tomorrow. We recovered your Striker by the way… What a sorry sight…"

"You know what… I'll see it tomorrow… Today is just too much for me…"

"Toshiro… What you said about you and Yoshika… Is it true?"

Toshiro's magic activated subconsciously.

"Do you intend to interfere, Minna?" Toshiro asked with a voice cold as the Antarctic.

"Calm down, Toshiro… I'm actually happy for you two… Maybe… Maybe you will have a better result than Kurt and me… But don't do funny stuff in the base, it would be inappropriate!"

"Okay, Minna. We are lovers only for about three days, so no pressure, heh…"

"Um, could you tell me about that moment?"

"Three days ago? Sure, it's a beautiful story when I think of it…"

Toshiro related Minna what happened under the starry skies of Britannia on that magic day. By the end, Minna had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Minna… Don't cry…"

"But it was so beautiful… If they made a movie about it, the whole audience would probably be in tears…"

"I don't know… What do you think about Mio though? Will she be as willing to accept my relationship with Yoshika like you?"

"That's actually a tough question… But leave that for tomorrow, go fetch yourself a sandwich or two, you are probably starving, but don't know it."

"True…"

As if on cue, Toshiro's stomach gurgled.

"Ha! A man's body is always true to itself!" Minna laughed.

"Yyyyeeeaaaah…. Oh, talking about my body… I think I would need spare clothes… This uniform is basically wash rag material now, and I look stupid in the other one, patched up like that…"

"Sure, Toshiro. I already notified the tailor. You will get new uniforms tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool. Bye now, Minna!"

"Bye!"

Toshiro went and ate a full plate of sandwiches, and then took a bath.

On the way to his room, he met Mio.

"Mio… Looks like you are waiting for me?"

"Damn right! What's all that nonsense about me crying, you having a girlfriend?!"

"Let's talk in my room, shall we?"

"Fine…"

In Toshiro's room, Mio asked again.

"Explain yourself."

"Where do I start…? When I supposedly died, I was actually put in some coma like state. My familiar healed my body, while I was conversing in a limbo with some goddess that didn't want me to see her face. While I was there, I was shown images on some mirror, of what happened when I was 'out'. I saw you crying, and probably cursing everything what the world stands on. Then I learned some stuff about powers and I was returned to the living."

Mio was looking at him like thirteenth century peasants would look on some guy who told them the world was round, and that in the future there are machines that fly.

"What?"

"I told you already, believe it or not. Regarding issue number two: yes, Yoshika and I are two lovey dovey's. Take it or leave it, I will smack anyone that will try to separate us."

"Okay, okay… Just don't try funny stuff with her… If you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, yeah… But I'm wondering about the identity of that goddess…"

"You said that you saw thing on a mirror… I may be wrong but… It could have been the Yata no Kagami…"

"W-what?!"

"Yes… The mirror of goddess of the sun and the universe…"

"Amaterasu-ōmikami… Oh shit… What have I gotten into…"

"What, what do you mean?!"

"She chose me as her champion, to expunge the world of Neuroi…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… You heard that right…"

"Toshiro, gods damn you! The goddess of the sun herself smiles upon you, lucky bastard…" Mio stood up from the bed. "I'll leave you now, have some sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Mio. I hope I'll even sleep a minute…"

Mio left his room. Toshiro undressed from his ragged uniform and put the insignia from it into the chest. He dropped down on his bed, and tried to sleep.

_Hey, snake. I need to talk._

* * *

**Notes**

**Previous chapter title – 'Remember that you will die'**

**Current chapter title – 'I shall not wholly die'**

**Of course, there is a Mark Twain reference in the chapter, duh!**

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	38. Chapter 38 - Damaged goods

Chapter 38 - Damaged goods

Toshiro found himself in the usual place, at the usual time of day. The two moons were shining intensely. And as usual, the snake appeared suddenly before him.

"Why do you call me, Toshiro?" The snake spoke in its usual deep voice resonating in the air.

_This time, something unusual will happen._

"I want to talk to you… Yuki…"

The snake twitched and blinked nervously.

"What are you talking about, mortal?"

_Playing the 'almighty' card, huh? I have joker and ace in one!_

"Yuki… I know that this isn't the true you… Let's talk without all this smoke and mirrors…"

"But… How…" The snakes' voice suddenly changed to that of a confused little girl.

"Our common friend told me about you, Yuki."

"The goddess?"

"Yes. She told me you are lonely, so I wanted to pep you up a bit." Toshiro said with an honest smile.

"She… She did…?"

The snake started to shrink rapidly, stopping at the size of a bigger teddy bear.

Toshiro took Yuki on his right hand, looked at her thoroughly and said:

"You are really cute this way, you know?"

The snake couldn't blush, but Toshiro could somehow feel it inside.

"What… What would you like to talk about, master?"

"Master? Please, call me Toshiro…"

"Ok… Toshiro, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well… I would like to know where I am…"

"Whenever you talk with me in person, so to say, your soul gets transported to the goddesses' realm."

"Sounds about right… But why is there perpetual night here?"

"The goddess wants it so. You are unworthy of seeing this place in its full glory."

"Also sounds about right… Now, Yuki… Let me hear your story."

"M-my story? But… I'm so unimportant… You don't need to hear it…"

"I have my magic powers because you are my familiar, Yuki. You are probably in the top five of my important persons… animals… whatever list."

"You honor me, Toshiro… I'm but a simple servant… But if you want to know my story so keenly, than listen: tsuchinoko like me were fairly common in ancient times. I was born as a normal animal, but with my white scales, I was unfit to live in the wild. Someday, a hawk swooped down from the sky, killing me in an instant. But is seems the gods smiled upon me on that day. The god Izanagi himself brought me back to life as a sapient spirit, because he felt sorry for me. I was promised eternal life, but only under the condition that I serve his daughter, Amaterasu. I gladly accepted. She was still a young goddess back then. She was first afraid of me, but soon took liking in me. She gave me my current name because 'my scales reminded her of the pure snow of Mt. Fuji'. And so, centuries passed… Someday, in the period of the warring states, I met another animal spirit, a mame-shiba named Kuji Kanesada. It was love on first sight… His deep voice mesmerized me… We were so happy back then… But… But… One day… Kuji didn't come to our meeting place… I waited a day… a week… a month… My Mistress finally got worried and told me what happened… My Kuji was sealed in a sword, and enshrined to keep a Neuroi at bay… I was destroyed emotionally after that… My Mistress showed me compassion, and put me into a sleep state, promising to wake me up when the time comes… Mistress woke me up on the day I was chosen to become your familiar…"

"What a story… The wind always blew in your face, huh?"

"You could say so…"

A scene from the past flashed in Toshiro's mind.

"Wait... Did you make me draw that mame-shiba back in the candy shop? Was it Kuji?"

"Yes… I'm sorry for the sudden interruption…"

"No, no… You helped me back then. It's just that Yoshika's familiar is probably a mame-shiba, judging by the ears…"

"I… I…" Yuki started squirming nervously on his hand.

"You aren't telling me that… No… Oh no… Nononono…"

"Yes… Kuji is your beloved's familiar…"

"So that's why I can power up her magic?"

"Yes… Every time the two of you bond, the two of us can also get closer to each other, the result of which the combining and amplification of the magic powers for the both of you… This is an example of how one plus one doesn't add to two, heehee…"

"I understand… Our father died at the same time and place, we are in the same unit, we are now lovers, and our familiars are lovers… It seems that I and Yoshika are bound by fate tighter than a Gordian knot, heh…"

"Exactly, Toshiro… Please, interact with Yoshika even more. It may sound selfish, but…"

"I understand you, Yuki. A few centuries apart from your beloved is not a fate I would impose upon even my worst enemy… It's a fate worse than death…"

"I'm happy you understand, Toshiro… And thank you for the little chat… I somehow feel better at your side now… I may even pop up and say things like 'Listen!' at random, heehee…"

"I would exorcise you for that… But jokes aside, if you want, chat away any time, I don't mind. But say… Can't you talk to other peoples familiars?"

"No, Toshiro. I can only talk to divine beings, the rest of the familiars are mostly, pardon my language, plebeian animals, simple catalysts for magical power…"

"A little harsh on your side, but thanks for the info. Time for me to go to sleep, for real this time."

"Well… It's actually time for you to wake up… I have the privilege to control the time flow in here, heehee… It's 0600 in your world already."

"Heeeey! I overslept!"

"You deserved it after what happened yesterday, Toshiro."

"Oh right… Thanks for saving my life, Yuki…"

"It wasn't entirely altruistic on my side, you know…"

"Hah… I can imagine! Bye Yuki!"

"Bye, Toshiro! Have a nice day!"

Toshiro opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the window.

"It really is late… Time to jog a bit, and check out my Striker…"

He put on his AK uniform, patched up by Wilma, and went outside.

Toshiro took a deep breath.

_Sure is good to be alive!_

After an hour of jogging, Toshiro stood in the hangar before the wreck of his Striker, lying on a table. Contrary to what he believed, it wasn't in a tragic state, but it couldn't be called mint condition either. The left leg was dented in many places, the wing bent, the paintjob ruined.

The right leg was in a worse state. Everything below the Pocket Dimension Generator was ripped off. The damaged engine and the burnt husk of the ether tank were lying on the table alone.

"What a violent force… If my leg was as a whole in the Striker…"

"It would be ripped off."

Toshiro turned around to the sudden voice. Mio was standing in front of him.

"Mio? What's up?"

"Nothing… Just saw you go in, and I had an urge to tease you. Could you sleep?"

"Yes, but I didn't just sleep, I gathered information."

"How is that?"

"I was talking with my familiar. She is a real nice snake…"

"She? Talking? S-s-snake…."

"I already told you she was a snake, didn't i?"

"Yes, but… Well… I'm not especially fond of snakes… Anyway, go on explaining!"

"Ok, so… The snake's name is Yuki. The other thing I somewhat confirmed is that the goddess I met was indeed Amaterasu, Yuki spoke of her per 'mistress'. What else… Ah! This will be a bomb!"

"Go on!"

"Listen carefully: it appears that Yoshika's familiar is the long lost lover of Yuki."

"WHAAAAA!? Lover? Two familiars in a relationship?! What kind of bullshit are you spouting?!"

"Bah, not only are those two lovers, also interacting with Yoshika strengthens our magic output!"

"Toshiro, did you knock yourself on the head while sleeping? You are saying things that sound like a fairy tale!"

"Mio… You saw me rising from the dead, what else should I do for you to believe me? Turn water into sake? You are starting to piss me off…"

"Okay, okay… I suppose I do not have a reason not to believe you… But you have to admit it yourself, if someone told this to you, would you take that persons word for granted?"

"Depending on the person, but probably nope. Especially a few months ago."

"See? Okay, it is probably time for breakfast already. Ursula is coming in a few hours, but you probably know that already."

"Yup. Let us eat, Mio. I'm starving to death."

"You are hopeless…"

They arrived first, with nobody inside.

"We are early today…"

"Yup. Let's spend the time waiting for other by dwindling thumbs and farting."

"Toshiro, you are behaving cheeky today… It seems that your brain got damaged in the accident…"

"Sorry, Mio, but after you were on the verge of death, you want to live life more… intensively… But rest assured: it doesn't mean I'll rush into battle like a berserker from now on, oh no… I have somebody to live for now!"

"Maybe it really is good for you to be in a relationship with Miyafuji… Time will tell…"

"Toshiro… Is that really you?"

A frightened voice came from the doorway. Toshiro turned himself around on the chair, and saw one hesitant Shirley.

"Live and in color."

Shirley immediately rushed to him, with her bosom shaking accordingly to the law of physics, although still unbelievably. She pressed Toshiro's face against it and started apologizing:

"Oh Toshiro I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, that I didn't fetch Yoshika fast enough that…"

"Shiwwey…" Toshiro mumbled with his air supply dwindling.

"…and I promise that I will improve my speed even further and that I'll check your Striker myself every day…"

"Shiwwwey!" Toshiro started tapping her shoulder.

"What?"

"Wet me go…"

"OH!"

Shirley immediately let Toshiro's head go. He inhaled deeply. Although he was proficient in deep sea diving, without prior hyperventilation and exercise it meant squat.

"I'm sorry… Eheheh… I got a little to apologetic there…"

"Such a beautiful way to part from this world…"

Shirley slapped him on the shoulder and said:

"Hey! Nothing to laugh about… I was worried sick the time you were… Dead?"

"I heard the word 'stasis' when it was explained to me, but carry on…"

Toshiro saw Yoshika behind Shirley. She was standing in the doorway, waiting and listening.

"So when you were in this 'stasis', I really had a guilt trip because of our little tête-à-tête back then… I had to confess to Yoshika, who just lost you, and you told me to do so in your last wish… When I entered Yoshika's room, she was like frozen, with her eyes all empty, like there was a void in them… I told her about that night. She stood up… And she suddenly slapped me in the face, not once but twice. Then she started pounding me on the chest, and through tears, she was shouting only one word

'WHY?!'

"When she stopped, I exited the room. I started falling into a spiral of self-induced martyrdom… I was blaming myself, because I wanted to know your top speed for my own selfish reasons… I was torn apart, swaying around the corridor like a lunatic… Then I saw you in that ragged uniform, with a pale face… I thought that you were a ghoul that came from the grave to take revenge… When you greeted me there, I fainted… I woke up in my bed just an hour ago… Toshiro… I… I am sorry… I…"

Toshiro stood up, and placed his finger on her lips.

"Shush, Shirley…" Toshiro said silently, toying around with her hair with his other hand. "I forgave you already… I'd rather you make up with Yoshika."

Shirley nodded.

Toshiro grabbed her by her shoulders, and forcibly turned her around.

"Yoshika…"

Yoshika slowly started walking towards Shirley. When they were only a few centimeters apart she said:

"Shirley… I'm sorry for venting my anger on you… Even looking at the circumstances, I shouldn't hit you… And don't worry about that 'accident' you had with Toshiro, I forgave him and now I'm forgiving you. But if you do it again…"

"Yoshika, I promise, I won't!"

"Okay. Now give me your hand."

Shirley slowly extended her hand towards Yoshika. She grabbed it firmly.

"Our life is too short to harbor grudge against each other… We should be friends for better or worse. And Toshiro is alive, so there's no sense in beating yourself down, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, don't diminish me like that!" Toshiro shouted angry.

The three of them laughed loud.

After breakfast, during which the visit of Ursula was revealed, Toshiro approached Mio.

"Mio, when the plane with Ursula lands, I want Yoshika to be present with me."

"Why so?"

"I need to shake the foundations of Ursula's psyche with her help."

"Huh?"

"Be there with Yoshika when I start talking with Ursula, you'll know the reason. It will be a real shock for you…"

"Well, whatever…"

Toshiro also talked to Shirley.

"Shirley, I know it's maybe too much for you to ask now but… I really need something from the crash site…"

"Hmmm… Well, I think I will manage to go there, since you are alive and stuff…"

"Hah… Okay, I need that rock shard that was in my chest ASAP. Don't ask what for, just be present when Ursula is visiting, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. And I won't miss the visit of such a scientist, oh no! Who knows what she will have in stock!"

"Good to see you so enthusiastic, heh…"

Toshiro decided to do preparations for his little theatrical performance. After Shirley flew of, he placed three more tables alongside the one with his destroyed Striker. He placed the Type 99 and his cannon on both. The reinforced steel table managed to hold the weight of the latter. There was also an empty table, with a rag on it. He waited for calmly for Shirley.

After about a quarter of an hour, she returned. She carried the shard with her carefully, like if it's some kind of holy relic.

"Here, I found it for ya. Happy?"

"Veryyyyy much…"

He looked at the shard. It was stained with blood on its whole length. His blood.

Toshiro placed the shard on the table, and put the rag over it.

"Huh? What will this be? Some kind of show and tell?"

"Bingo, Shirley. With Ursula as the guest of honor…"

"Riiight… I don't know what you are planning, but it sounds… evil…"

"No harm will be done, if everything goes by my plan."

"Whatever." Shirley shrugged. "But… Can I look at your Strikers engine? Pleeaaaase?"

"You can look at the busted one. Don't touch the good one; Ursula might have objections."

"Yay! Thanks!"

Shirley rushed to the engine, and started disassembling it. Toshiro looked at the scene with a smirk smile on his face.

_We can now observe the red headed Shirley in her natural habitat. She is using primitive tools to bang a piece of metal in some sort of ritual. It is yet unknown what the cause for this behavior is, but the scientists believe it has some connection with increased testosterone levels… Judging by her mating habits, this particular specimen… Oh, what the hell I'm spouting about in my mind? When did I become a member of the National Geographic Society?!_

She went on looking at every part for signs of malfunction, but after an hour she said:

"Toshiroooo… The engine is peachy! What the hell happened?"

"I already said, though you might have forgotten it due to shock that my rocket booster malfunctioned. I will explain it more thoroughly when Ursula arrives."

"So you know how it happened? How?"

"Let's say I got… enlightened in this particular matter… Anyway, I'll go and watch out for the plane…"

"Cool. Have a nice… watch?"

"Sure, thanks!"

Before Toshiro went before the hangar, he covered the remains of his Striker. Afterwards he walked to the runway, and stood there, right in the middle of it. He saw Lynne and Yoshika being tortured with running as usual, and Mio 'encouraging' them.

_It isn't even ten in the morning, and they are already running… No wonder Yoshika couldn't heal me fully…_

"_Toshiro, the plane is approaching, direction 20, altitude 5000, ETA five minutes"_

"_Woah! Yuki, don't scare me like that! Say, how do you know such things?"_

"_I'm sorry, Toshiro. I guess you aren't used to voices talking in your head, heehee… I can sense it through the vibrations its engines produce. I'm a snake after all… And the technical jargon? Well… I have access to your knowledge…"_

"_Ugh… Does that include memories?"_

"_I'm happy to tell you that no…"_

"_Well, at least some privacy… Say, do you have some useful tricks up your… proverbial sleeve… that I could use?"_

"_You already know how to slow time and infuse magic… Well, I can give you access to more I suppose… I was somewhat afraid of you before so I scarcely let you gain new abilities… But not all at once, mind you, and now. I believe you are plotting something?"_

"_Yes I am, Yuki… Yes I am…"_

"_Fruitful scheming then, Toshiro."_

"_Thanks, Yuki."_

After a minute or so, he saw the plane. It was the same Ju 290 as before, when Ursula came for the first time. It was majestically soaring through the sky, aligning up with the bases runway. Mio also noticed the plane, because she shouted:

"Okay, break time! Lynne, Yoshika, come on welcome our guests!"

"Yeeeees…" The two responded out of breath and slowly started walking towards the hangar entrance.

The plane started its landing just as the three approached him. Toshiro went closer to the panting Yoshika, gave her a few gentle pats on the head and said:

"Training hard, Yoshika?"

"Yes… I don't want to be useless like… That time…"

"You weren't useless, my little peach. You patched me up just enough…" Toshiro said with a voice smooth as silk. "Mio… What is the connection of physical exercise and magic actually?"

"Anime sana in corpore sano, Toshiro."

"A sound mind in a sound body?"

"Exactly. If your body cannot handle repeated usage of magic, why not strengthen that body? It's probably one of the reasons you have such a high magical capacity, your body is as fit as a fiddle. The other one would be your unique familiar… So yes, this is why I wring out every drip of sweat from Miyafuji, if that's what you wanted to know."

"See, Yoshika? It makes sense… Somehow… Maybe you should start lifting weights, or doing crunches?"

_Yoshika with abs and nice, chiseled thighs…? Hmmm… I clearly underestimated the power of my imagination…_

"Nooo… Please…"

"Okay, okay… Kidding…"

The rest of the inhabitants of the base probably heard the plane coming, because they started gathering, just as the plane touched down.

The plane stopped. The rear ramp lowered, but instead of a horde of mechanics, only Ursula wearing a lab coat over her uniform came out, with a single trolley. A replacement Striker was on it.

"SIIIIISSSYYYYY!"

Erica stormed by Toshiro and dashed at Ursula. The poor Ursula fell because of Erica's impetus.

"Weeeee! Ursula!"

"Okay, okay, Erica… Calm down… I'm also glad to see you…"

"Psssst, Minna…"

"What is it, Toshiro?"

"How much did you include in your report?"

"Everything."

"That's all I need to know, thanks."

_Minna's diligence in paperwork and bureaucracy paid off…_

Ursula was standing already, correcting her glasses.

She stopped the trolley, and went before Toshiro.

"Toshiro… I'm trul…"

"Save it for later, Ursula. I want to show you something. Everyone, come with me if you'd like."

People started murmuring, but Toshiro didn't listen. He took Ursula to his MG first.

"Ursula, I believe you know what this is?"

"It's a Type 99-2 Model 6."

"Correct. But did you know that its design has a flaw?"

"What? I couldn't possibly think of any, besides the already known…"

"Is one of the already known flaws the fact that the cooling system is a ticking time bomb?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What are you saying, Toshiro?" Ursula asked in panic.

"You see… It doesn't have blow off valves…"

"Preposterous! The caps on the tanks are…"

"Normal caps…"

Toshiro unscrewed the cap from one of the tanks and he had blown into it.

"See? Nada. And it was screwed on so damn hard I cut my fingers…"

"Toshiro, I will..." Yoshika said with concern.

"Shush, Yoshika. I'm okay, it's only a flesh wound. Returning to the topic…" Toshiro dipped his finger in the tank and put the finger in his mouth. "As I thought… You didn't use glycol, just normal tap water. Glycol has a higher boiling point than water, so it would enable me to shoot more. Anyway, because there is no way to let of the pressure, the water would boil fast if I fired continuously. The pressure would build up; higher and higher, and… well… imagine I would fire from my shoulder… The tank on the left would be right about on the height of my neck… I would fire a bit more and… boom… the tank explodes… I either get third degree burns from the hot steam, get blinded and look like a monster for the rest of my life, or… The tank itself and its heat shield turn into projectiles and cut my head off, or bust my skull… I was close to it you know… I wanted to fire two belts consecutively once at the firing range, but somehow, I settled for one… Who knows what would happen…"

Everyone was awe struck. Ursula was literarily shaking.

"Now then, part two of my little trip…" Toshiro took a few steps. "That fancy cannon I got, also from Ursula. Now let's take a look inside, shall we?"

Toshiro started pulling out pins from side of the cannons body. After a while, the side panel got off.

"A quick rundown on what you can see here…" Toshiro started pointing out the parts inside "Autoloader arm, rammer, tray, breech, electric motors, shell ejection synchronizer and actuator. Let's focus on the autoloader arm. As you can see, it is a fairly complicated construction. Now, this little bolt…" Toshiro poked the bolt in question. It fell down on the rammer, perfectly aligning itself with the breech. "See? A bolt was loose. It fell very conveniently…" He pulled out the mag, yanked out a cartridge and placed it on the tray. "As you can see, the rammer is not one solid piece of metal, therefore the loose bolt could jam in it. It jammed right on the height of the cartridges primer. Now, the bolt with the rammer goes yay forward, and hits the primer, before the breech is opened… Boom… The shell explodes, possibly detonating the rest of its kin… Moreover, since this weapon is shoulder mounted… Well… A migraine would be child play… If you catch my drift…"

Everyone's face got pale right about now. Even Mio showed some signs of being unnerved.

"And now, the final part of my show." Toshiro approached his destroyed Striker and pulled off the canvas.

It didn't leave much impression on Ursula.

"Uhhh... Truly a waste, but what is so special about this particular wreckage, Toshiro? I see destroyed prototypes on a weekly basis…"

_Is she in shock so much that she tries to diminish what happened? Well, I'll see to that now…_

"Well, Ursula… I don't know what your experiences are in combat, but you probably didn't crash into a rock at over fifteen hundred kilometers per hour?"

"Fif…Fifteen…"

"Well, it's a rough estimate to be honest… Shirley, what was my speed before it abruptly dropped to nil?"

"Thousand seven hundred dead…"

"You see? Nice huh? And let me show you something else…"

Toshiro took the rag wrapped shard, and unwrapped it.

"W-w-what is this? Why is it… covered in b-b-blood?"

"Oh, this? This little puppy skewered me when I rammed into a rock, front to back. If you will look carefully, you will probably see pieces of my lung…"

Ursula's faced paled instantly upon that remark.

"I don't know if you know the juicy details, but let me tell you: this was the reason why I was dead for an hour. I died because of acute blood loss."

Toshiro placed the shard back on the table, and walked behind Yoshika. He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and said:

"Yoshika couldn't heal me, she was too exhausted… I died with almost in her hands… My girlfriend watched me, her boyfriend, how the light in my eyes faded away…" Toshiro paused for a bit and suddenly roared. "DO YOU EVEN IMAGINE WHAT SHE FELT THEN?!"

"I…I…"

Ursula's eyes rolled, and she started falling forward. Toshiro caught her in the blink of an eye. He pulled her up and turned back to everyone.

"I think you overdid it, Toshiro…" Shirley commented.

"Bro… Why did you bully my sister so much?" Erica asked half-angry and half-curious.

"You see… I don't mind dying smoldered by a Neuroi's beam… Or shot by a mugger in a dark alley… Or from a disease… Or simply from old age… But to die because somebody used a shitty valve worth three pence?! As a mechanic, I simply can't take it easy… I had to shock Ursula, so she and her team will improve even more… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

"But… All those faults in your guns… Are they really that deadly?" Minna asked.

"Yes, Minna. I could have been killed on three separate occasions... Well technically one succeeded heh…"

"Incredible… You should take Ursula to the infirmary, you know…"

"Sure."

Toshiro, Yoshika, Minna and Erica went to the infirmary. He placed Ursula on the bed, and Yoshika examined her.

"Nothing serious… She should wake up soon. Oh?"

Ursula started moving. She opened her eyes slowly and asked:

"Where am I…?"

"You fainted, Miss Ursula." Yoshika replied calmly.

"Oh… Right…" She looked at Toshiro. "Toshiro… I… I'm so sorry…"

Toshiro sat beside her and said:

"Don't worry, Ursula. I'm still alive, and without that equipment I would be grounded and defenseless, you know? You did a fantastic job, given the fact that you had what… a month to make all the stuff? You didn't have time to test things thoroughly… I'm sorry that I jumped at you like that, but I had to make myself clear that I hate bad mechanical work. No hard feelings?"

"No… I'm not mad. You showed me the value of life… From now on I will tighten every bolt and test every valve myself, heehee…"

The two of them smiled.

"Ursula, I believe you have something to tell us…" Minna said.

"Oh, right…" Ursula pulled out two boxes and a folded piece of paper out of her lab coat. Minna took it from her.

_Oh what again now…_

"Toshiro, stand up."

_Grumblegrumble…_

Minna opened the first box, the smallest one. She pulled out a small golden badge out of it. She showed it to him. It was a round badge, probably gilded. The outside was a wreath, and in it were two swords crossed under a Stahlhelm.

"This Toshiro, is the Verwundetenabzeichen, the Wound Badge. Technically, it can be awarded posthumously, if you were blinded or well… you had lost your balls to speak bluntly… I think being skewered like you were qualifies for it. No objections for this one?"

"I don't know if I should be happy or ashamed because of this wound badge… Nah, pin it on, Minna."

Minna pinned the badge low on his chest.

"Now, the Kaiser gave an edict that if you got a Silver of Golden Wound Badge, you would qualify for a second class Iron Cross, but since you already earned the first class…"

Minna opened the second box. The content was well known to him.

"Ugh, this again… Fine, whatever. I can't run from this forever."

"That's the spirit, Toshiro."

Minna pinned the Iron Cross to his chest, well above the badge.

"Now, what do you say on such occasions?"

"Hmmm… Lang Leb der Kaiser (Long live the Emperor)!"

_Stupid uncle… But he probably flipped out when he saw the report…_

"Hey bro, nice awards you have there, heehee." Erica giggled with a wide grin.

"Congratulations, Toshiro." Ursula said humbly.

"A boyfriend to be proud of…" Yoshika said with red cheeks.

"Um… Could you all leave me with Yoshika for a minute alone…?" Ursula asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure… Come on, everyone raus (out)." Minna commanded. "Toshiro, here are the medal boxes and the certificate."

"Thanks."

They exited the room and closed the door.

_I really would like to know what they are talking about…_

"_I can help you with that, Toshiro."_

"_Ugh, again… I'll have to get used to you, Yuki…"_

"_Yes, pardon. I have something that could help you… Place your hand on the door."_

Toshiro inconspicuously placed his hand on the door. He suddenly heard voices

"…and then, you… (…) and… (…) it will surely make him… (…)"

"_HOLY SHIT, YUKI! What kind of perverted things do you make me hear?!"_

"_Apparently the blonde haired girl is well versed in the ways of love making."_

"_Which is sort of weird, looking at her… Still water runs deep it seems…"_

"_Never judge a book by its cover, Toshiro. What I just did was make you hear sounds through your skin."_

"_Just like the ear drum?"_

"_Yes. The vibrations of the sound waves also made the door vibrate slightly, so you could hear what they were talking about."_

"_Cool… Thanks, Yuki."_

"_Much obliged, Toshiro. I hope your girlfriend will use that knowledge well, heehee…"_

"_Maybe someday… I don't want to rush things…"_

"_Be is as it may."_

The door opened, and Ursula with a red-faced Yoshika came out.

_Wow… Yoshika was definitely unprepared… _

"I feel better, let's return and repair I'll repair Toshiro's equipment."

"I can actually do it on my own…"

"Oh, right… You're a mechanic… Well, let's see then!"

"Sure, but first I'll have to get supplies."

While the rest stayed at the hangar, Toshiro went to the supply room. He took an oxyacetylene backpack blowtorch, a striker, welding goggles, pliers, a little metal gasket, two blow-off valves, a short hose, a small bucket and a gallon tank of glycol.

When he came to the girls, Ursula said:

"You look like a pack mule, heehee…"

"Whatever… Watch and learn."

He equipped himself with the blowtorch and proceeded to the cannon. Toshiro pulled out the stuck bolt, and placed it on it's right place. Then he mixed the oxygen and acetylene in proportions to form a short and relatively cold flame. He struck the striker, and the gas mixture lit up. Toshiro put on the welding goggles. He then grabbed the metal gasket with the pliers, and pressed against the bolt, applying heat. After the two parts were welded together, he said:

"See? Now it can wobble all it wants till the end of days!"

"Simple, yet brilliant…" Ursula stated.

Toshiro went to the table with the MG. He unscrewed the caps on the tanks, burned a hole in them and welded the blow-off valves on top of them.

"Well, Toshiro… I must say, if everyone was so resourceful with materials, we would save a lot of money…" Ursula praised Toshiro honestly.

"Now I'll just change the water to glycol and I'm go."

Toshiro killed the flame, and put down the blowtorch. He took the hose, put one end in tank and sucked on it. When the water came to his mouth, he put that end in the bucket. After water stopped flowing, he did the same with the second tank. Then he filled both with glycol.

"Well, now I could probably shoot more ammo than I weigh, and it wouldn't overheat, heh… I should probably check the Striker now…"

"No, Toshiro, don't worry. I checked it thrice before the flight…"

"As you say… It's parting time already, huh?"

"Yes… I wish you all good luck…"

"Bye sis!" Erica shouted.

"Bye Erica, you should visit your sister in Neue Karlsland someday…"

"I will, don't worry. Oh, and I will be taking the Striker wreck for research."

The rest of the witches greeted her off, and she flew away with the wrecked Striker.

"Hey, Toshiro, nice brass you have on your chest!" Shirley shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah, it appears that I got wounded badly enough to get this golden thing. And it seems the Kaiser was serious about that Iron Cross… Now if you'll excuse me…"

Toshiro placed his new Striker in the Launch Unit, and went to his room. He took of his medals, placed them in their respective boxes, the Iron Cross with certificate, and placed the boxes in the chest.

He spent the rest of the day doing the usual thing like bathing, eating, watching the grass grow (or watching how paint dries, depending on the occasion). When the time came, he went to sleep.

* * *

**Notes**

**There's a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time reference in the chapter. :P**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	39. Chapter 39 - Murine Mischief

Chapter 39 - Murine Mischief

Toshiro was returning from his morning jog, when he saw an odd sight: Perrine was running in his direction, only dressed in a violet nightgown.

"_Toshiro, it looks like your bespectacled friend is panicking."_

"_You can tell that just by looking?"_

"_Yes. Take a closer look yourself."_

Toshiro looked closer at her face while she was drawing closer. Her eyes were wide opened, and she had a scared face.

"_Good judgment, Yuki. I wish you had opened yourself up a tad earlier, it would make my life a bit easier with your help…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_No, no… You had your reasons, and I respect your decision."_

"Tooooshirrroooooo! Heeeeelp!" Perrine shouted pathetically.

She closed the distance between them, and bent over before him, catching breath.

"What is it, Perrine?"

"M-m-mouse! Again!"

"Oh Perrine, please calm down… I thought we solved your mouse issues?"

"Well… But the mouse came all the sudden… And it was right before my face when I woke up, staring at me with those beady eyes…" Perrine shuddered.

"Well, you should have seen me when I met my familiar first… I was frozen stiff…"

"You met your familiar personally? Weird… What is it like?"

"What SHE is like. Yuki is a cute snake of a now extinct breed, a tsuchinoko. She has white scales, and the first time I've met her she scared me shitless by growing to the size of a horse and speaking with a male voice…"

"And I'm being afraid of a little mouse… But… Could you help me with evicting it again?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got experience now, heh…"

When they entered Perrine's room, the mouse could be seen on the edge of her bed. Perrine hid back Toshiro when she saw it.

"Waaaah… It's looking at meee…"

"Okay, wait a second."

Toshiro approached the mouse. It didn't budge from its place, but when he wanted to grab it, it dodged, looking at Perrine all the time.

"_Yuki, any ideas?"_

"_The mouse seems to have interest in your friend."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"Perrine, come here."

She hesitantly took a few steps.

"Okay, now crouch by my side."

She did it.

"And now, let the mouse climb your hand."

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"This mouse seems to like you."

"Preposterous!"

"See it for yourself…"

"O-okay…"

Perrine slowly extended her hand, and placed it on the bed. The mouse immediately climbed on it.

"W-w-wah! I-it's walking over my hand… I-it tickles ha-ha!"

The mouse went up her arm, and on her shoulder. It started sniffing around her earlobe.

Perrine was squirming from laughter.

"See, it likes you, Perrine. Maybe you should keep it as a pet?"

"A pet? Do you think I'm allowed to keep one?"

"I have a girlfriend, so a pet should probably pass… Unless the rest is also scared of mice…"

"You think… I should bring the mouse to breakfast and show it?"

"Sure! You could name it though…"

"Name… Hmm… Pierre will do."

"_She didn't even bother to check its gender…"_

"_But she guessed right."_

"_Enlighten me please..."_

"_Pheromones. Besides, I'm a snake; I should know something about mice…"_

"_True..."_

"Okay, Perrine. I'll leave you with Pierre now; it seems I'm not needed anymore."

"Thank you, Toshiro…" Perrine said with a pinch of shyness.

"No problem."

Toshiro came in for breakfast before Perrine. Surprisingly, Sanya was there. He sat beside Yoshika and before Eila and Sanya.

"Hey, Sanya. What brings you here at this time of the day?" Toshiro whispered.

"That would be me… Sanya couldn't sleep this night…" Eila answered.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! What are you thinking you hopeless pervert?!"

"I could ask you the same, Eila…"

Eila blushed vividly.

"Bah! Anyway, it appears I made Sanya a coffee that was a wee bit too strong…"

Now that Toshiro looked closer, he noticed Sanya had red eyes and was shaking a bit.

"Just how much spoons did you add?"

"Dunno…"

"Huh? You don't know…"

"I sort of wasn't looking…"

"What? So you made coffee that could kill something between a horse and an elephant not knowing?! How did Sanya even drink that?"

"Chicory coffee, a ton of sugar, cream and cinnamon… It sort of blended out probably…"

"Urgh… Sanya, do you still have it with you?"

Sanya moved her hand under the table, and shaking wildly passed the flask to Toshiro. He poured himself a cup. The coffee had the consistency of tar. He took a gulp.

"Ggggggghhhhh… There's so much sugar in here that it's bitter, and the cinnamon just kills it… Ugh... Sanya, how much?"

"H-h-half a cup…"

Toshiro stood up and went to Minna.

"Hey, Minna, care to taste coffee that could raise the dead and give them cardiac arrest afterwards?"

"I'm always open for something new."

Minna took a sip and her eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"Toshiro… What the… Lamprey oil with wasabi and black salt would taste better… Bhe…"

"Eila made it for Sanya. The latter is now probably suffering from caffeine overdose…"

"Dear… Will she be all right?"

"To my knowledge she will only have the jitters for a few hours, and then she'll probably sleep like a rock. But Yoshika should bring her to the infirmary and watch out for her for the next hour or two…"

"Eila, what do you have to say in your defense?" Minna asked, going into 'commander mode'.

"Okay… I'll tell the whole truth… While I was making the coffee for Sanya I was daydreaming… I mixed the ingredients blindly… Sanya came in and took the coffee… But after an hour I remembered that I had a hard time mixing everything, and it struck me all of a sudden… I rushed into the kitchen, and saw that I used half a gallon of ingredients… But I didn't have the guts to tell it to Sanya… I'm so sorry…"

"Eila, you…"

Minna stopped, because Perrine came in. With a mouse on her head.

"Perrine, what do you have there on your head?" Minna asked as if she didn't believe her eyes.

"Oh… That… This is Pierre, my new pet mouse…"

"Mouse? D-d-did Perrine s-say… mouse?" Sanya jittered even more than before. "Eila… I'm afraid of mice… Help…" Saying that she cuddled Eila.

"Um, Perrine, if you would sit away from us please…" Eila mumbled.

_Well, two down. Sanya is afraid of mice. Eila probably isn't, but she will jump into fire after Sanya… Still eight people to convince, Perrine._

"A pet mouse? How cute... I wish I had a pet…" Yoshika muttered with sad eyes.

_Yoshika was probably raised in a rather 'rustic' way. Yokosuka isn't actually New York… The fields, mountains and forests are vast, and I doubt that she was playing home all the time when she was a kid… Who am I kidding, she still is a kid to be honest…_

"WHOA! Mousy! Lemme see!" Lucchini shouted like a five year old and rushed to Perrine. "Weeee! What a cute mousy, heehee!"

_There is a chance that Francesca was also raised on the countryside. She told me she liked to climb trees, and since trees in cities are a rarity…_

"Shirleeey! Come here!" Lucchini said joyfully.

"No, don't wanna…"

_Shirley looks pale… Could it be…?_

"Okay, then I'll come to you!"

She yanked Perrine and dragged her to Shirley.

Shirley's eyelid started twitching nervously.

Then the mouse on Perrine's head did something unexpected – it jumped into Shirley's cleavage.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shirley shouted out of sheer terror when the mouse landed. "GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY G'WAY G'WAY G'WAY G'WAY G'WAY!" She shouted while flailing her hands.

The mouse dug in between Shirley's breasts. Shirley was already close to tears.

"Perrine, you should do it… Now…" Toshiro whispered.

"Okay!" Perrine responded with a strange glint in her eye.

She quickly unbuttoned Shirley's shirt, and unhooked her bra with one swift movement. Perrine's hand swiftly dug out Pierre, and she placed him on her head again.

Everyone looked at Perrine and Shirley with surprise.

"Hey, Shirley, stop teasing my Toshiro!" Yoshika unexpectedly shouted.

Shirley made herself decent in a jiffy.

"Perrine, a mouse carries all sorts of disease with itself. It's a sanitary disaster…" Trude said.

"I have to agree with Trude here. I can't allow for such a danger. And it could cause damage to the furniture and equipment here." Minna said with a serious voice.

"True." Mio concurred.

Erica was being silent, because she knew her voice was unimportant now.

_I didn't think of it in such categories… The truth be told, they are right... Maybe they are overreacting a bit but still... I'm sorry for giving you hope, Perrine…_

Perrine's eyes started to well up with tears and she ran off abruptly.

"Minna, how could you shoot Perrine down like that…?" Toshiro asked with a cold voice.

"Toshiro, don't get worked up like that… She…"

"She only wanted a pet! Something to distract her mind of the everyday fight for her homeland! Of all people, you should know how it's like to lose it!" Toshiro shouted and started walking towards the exit.

"Toshiro! Come back here!" Minna demanded.

"Screw you, Minna! I didn't know you could be such a coldhearted bitch…"

Saying that, Toshiro rushed to Perrine's room. The door was wide open.

Perrine was lying face down on the bed and sobbing. Pierre was observing her from the nightstand.

"Perrine, can I come in?"

She lifted her head and turned it around to Toshiro.

"Yeah…"

Toshiro went in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Toshiro… Why is Minna against Pierre…? I don't understand… What can a single mouse do…"

"Perrine… She raised valid points, you know? Still, she could have been a little more delicate… Anyway, I talked back to her so hard that I'll probably do have KP duty for the rest of the month, heh…"

"You shouldn't have, Toshiro… Not for me…"

"Why not? Everyone is equal here for me, well, maybe with a little preference here and there, heh… Be it anyone, I would stand up for them before the war tribunal if it came to it… You girls are my family away from home…"

"_As if I really have a family… Mother back in Fuso, an uncle I can't associate myself with in public, a grandmother on the second half of the globe…"_

"_Don't beat yourself up so badly, Toshiro… It pains me to hear such things…"_

"_Sorry, Yuki… I forget you are hotwired to every process occurring in my body… Are you actually?"_

"_Yes. I can take control of every aspect of your body. But please don't think of me as of some evil possessive spirit or something…"_

"_Sorry, too late…"_

"_I promise I won't do it for fun…"_

"_Okay."_

Toshiro saw movement on the edge of his field of vision. He turned his head to the entrance. Minna was standing there alone. Perrine immediately dropped down behind the bed and only peeked out.

"Came to deal the deathblow, Minna?" Toshiro asked with his words dripping in sarcasm.

"Toshiro, please, don't be so harsh… It reminds me of how you talked back to me back 'then'…"

"Back 'then' you only tolerated me because I was a wizard, something new… Also remember that everything went better after we had a dramatic but honest conversation. Will it be so in this matter?

"Yes. Perrine, you can keep your mouse. However, I have a few rules for you: you cannot bring it to the table and you are one hundred percent responsible for any damage it makes. Clear?"

Toshiro looked at Perrine. Her eyes became watery again. She suddenly rushed to Minna and hugged here.

"Thank you, commander… Thank you…"

"My, my…" Minna said and patted Perrine on the back.

She also looked at Toshiro. Toshiro put up a subtle smile.

Minna smiled back.

After breakfast, Perrine came up to Toshiro and asked:

"Um, Toshiro… I know you are skilled in mechanics and stuff… Could you build a cage for Pierre, so he won't run off somewhere when I'm not in my room?"

"I can do that. How big?"

"Umm… This big?"

Perrine showed him the dimensions of the cage with her hands. It was about 1x0.5x0.5 meters.

"Okay, it will be ready in some time."

"Thanks…"

Toshiro went to the storeroom and picked up a handful of thin aluminum rods, a bolt cutter, a piece of thin plywood, a saw and a blowtorch. Thanks to his strength, he could bend the rods around his finger. After some time he welded everything together, made a floor from the plywood, made a small door with a latch and welded on a carrying handle.

_That should do it…_

Toshiro dropped of the cage before Perrine's room and went on.

And then, all hell broke loose. The base alarm went off suddenly. Minna started shouting through the transponder:

"Combat alert! A Neuroi has been detected heading for our base! Everyone to the hangar! This is NOT a drill!"

Toshiro rushed to the hangar as if chased by a demon.

Inside half of the squad was already there. Toshiro ran up to Mio and asked:

"Is Yoshika still tending to Sanya?"

"Yes, but that's not important now. Now, we have to deal with the Neuroi! Get your stuff and let's go!"

"Roger!"

Toshiro ran up to his equipment, and to his horror, he saw that he had forgotten to assemble the cannons side plate.

"Shit!" He shouted aloud.

He grabbed the Type 99, and the rest of his equipment. He was in his Striker, ready for takeoff. Minna quickly ran into the hangar and shouted:

"You are ready for takeoff! Go! Go! Go!"

The ground shook because of the vibrations from the starting Strikers. Mio, Lynne, Erica, Trude, Toshiro, Shirley and Lucchini took off.

Once in the air, Mio started out giving orders.

"Toshiro, stay with me. The rest stay behind us!"

"Roger!"

After a few minutes the saw the Neuroi. It was a black ball with the usual red hexagonal patterns. Once they got into range, it started firing multiple barrages of beams at each one of them.

The shields of everyone were clanging from the multiple attacks.

Mio took of her eye patch and evaluated the situation.

"It's core is dead in the center, but there's around four meters of Neuroi around it! How are we going to break that?!"

"Let's try everything!" Toshiro shouted.

He concentrated his magic and fired of a short burst. The magic infused twenty-millimeter bullets went flying through the air like flaming arrows. When they hit, the Neuroi was engulfed in a true inferno.

But after the fires extinguished, the Neuroi was unscathed.

"WHAT?!" Both Mio and Toshiro shouted.

"Maybe I could try to Sturm it?" Erica asked.

"Okay, do it!"

Erica started gaining speed. With her shield before her, she charged at the Neuroi. Few meters before the Neuroi, ether particles started gathering around Erica, and she shouted:

"Sturm!"

She only managed to dig a meter into the Neuroi's shell and bounced off.

Lynne decided to act on her own and popped a few shots at it. The bullets dinged of it.

"_Toshiro, I think it's the time for you to learn a new ability."_

"_What is that?"_

"_A sword technique, the Rending Gale."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's an ancient technique, used by only a few mortal sword masters. With the help of magic, you shoot a gust of air that can slice through a diamond. But it has a serious flaw: you have to get close and personal to the enemy to use it."_

"_How close?"_

"_Ten sword lengths."_

"_I don't even have a sword… And even if I did, seven meters and a tad isn't exactly a comfortable distance to a Neuroi…"_

"_Your compatriot has one."_

"_But…"_

"_I know, Toshiro. You promised you won't use a sword until you solve your anger issues. But have you burst out on somebody like before? The truth be told, you are controlling yourself nicely…"_

"_Do it? Okay, I'll try to convince Mio."_

"_One more thing: the faster you fly, the harder you'll strike."_

"_Oh yes…"_

Toshiro flew up to Mio and said:

"Mio, I need your sword, now!"

"What are you planning to do? My Masakuni is not some ordinary toothpick you know…"

"Let's say a good spirit just gave me a good idea. Please Mio, I won't bust it."

"A good spirit, huh? Fine…" Mio unsheathed the sword and gave it to Toshiro.

"Pray that this will work…"

Toshiro did a roll and flew into the opposite direction to the Neuroi.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?! The Neuroi is the other way!" Mio shouted through the transponder.

"I have to gain momentum, Mio. Wait a moment; you'll see what I have in store."

He stopped about two kilometers from the Neuroi.

"_Okay Yuki, what now?"_

"_Hold the sword upwards, close to your head"_

Toshiro raised the sword. The back of the blade was almost touching his forehead.

"_Now, place your hand left hand on the blade, and start pumping magic into it."_

At first Toshiro felt nothing, but after a few seconds:

"_I feel the blade resonating!"_

"_Good. You have to watch out with the amount of magic you pour in. This maybe a blade worthy of an emperor, but it's not fit for magic infusion. I will tell you when to stop."_

Toshiro poured more and more magic. The blade started glowing, first with a faint blue glow, than it became indigo.

"_Stop now, Toshiro."_

"_Okay… The blade… It almost sings!"_

"_You have achieved a perfect saturation of magic within the blade. The spaces between atoms are tightly filled with magic particles. If you would go any further, the bonds between atoms would start to shatter, and the blade would break. You are capable of even more powerful sword spells, the Reppuzan for example, or something even more powerful… But you would need a magic sword of legends to pull that off…"_

"_Interesting… So now what?"_

"_Charge!"_

Toshiro didn't need additional motivation. He revved up his Strikers engines and dashed to the Neuroi. He broke Mach One after five hundred meters. After a kilometer, he was going max speed without the booster.

The Neuroi must have assessed Toshiro to be a grave danger, because it started focusing fire only on him.

"_I will take care of the shield, you just charge."_

"_How do I release the energy from the sword?"_

"_Just take a swing."_

A shield appeared before him, bouncing off the intense barrage of beams.

Just before the Neuroi, time started to slow down.

"_Pardon Toshiro, I forgot… At your current speed, you would crash into the Neuroi before you could swing the sword."_

"_Well, thanks for the help, Yuki, heh…"_

"_Okay, Toshiro, you are seven meters before the Neuroi. Swing the sword and let your voice be heard across the skies!"_

Toshiro gathered air in his lungs, and let off a shout that would be heard back in the base:

RENDING GALE!

The sword flashed in the air, and a barely visible shockwave was released. Although the time was dilated, it moved at an astonishing speed. It ripped the Neuroi asunder like nobody's business.

Toshiro rolled on the back and dived below the Neuroi. The time flow resumed and Toshiro saw the Neuroi falling apart into two perfect half-spheres, and exploding in a shower of metallic flakes.

He slowed down to a halt to enjoy the view.

After the initial shock, the girls started to fly to him, forming a half-crescent of admirers before him.

"Woah! The speed, that power! Ace job Toshiro!" Shirley cheered.

"Save the celebrating for later." Mio interrupted. "Toshiro, what in all gods high and low was that?"

"A sword technique, the Rending Gale."

"It can't be! Maybe a handful of people mastered it in the past! When did you learn it?!"

"Ummm… A minute ago?"

Mio's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I will talk to you later about that, now let's go back. Oh, and give me back my sword."

Toshiro gave back the sword to Mio, and they returned to the base.

After they landed, Toshiro went to the infirmary. He quietly opened the door. Yoshika and Eila were looking over the now sleeping Sanya.

"Hey, how is it?" Toshiro whispered.

"Good, good." Yoshika answered quietly. "The coffee had worn off sooner than expected."

"It's my entire fault…" Eila said with a gloomy face.

"Did you get punished?" Toshiro asked.

"No… Minna said that she'll let it slide, just because I feel so guilty…"

"That's Minna for you… Bye girls."

"Bye." They both said at the same time.

Before dinner, Perrine found Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro. Thanks for the cage…"

"No problem, it was refreshing to build something again."

"Heehee… Now I only need to find a way to keep Lucchini out of my room, she's ecstatic about Pierre…"

"She has a panther as a familiar, what did you expect?"

"Wah! I have to fortify my room!"

"Hahahaha… Hey, my familiar is a snake; snakes eat mice you know…"

"Wah! Oh wait, you are you…"

"Yeah… Oh wait… Isn't your familiar…!"

"Wah! My familiar is a cat!"

"Haha! Don't panic, Perrine. It's not like our familiars can take control over us…"

"Oh yes I can! Now where is that delicious mouse?" Toshiro suddenly spoke against his own will, his voice being that of Yuki.

"Wah! What was that?!"

Looking up, as if he was talking to his brain, Toshiro said aloud:

"Yuki, you promised me something…"

Yuki went silent.

"T-Toshiro… W-what was that?" Perrine said while scuttling away on the floor.

"Oh that… Exceptio probat regulam – the exception confirms the principle. Yuki has a free will, so she can do as she pleases. As long as I don't err in one way or another that might anger her, Yuki will lend me her powers. You should be somewhat honored by the way, she spoke to a human besides me for the first time."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki…"

"_Tell her 'Likewise'."_

"Yuki says 'Likewise'. She probably doesn't want to freak you out more, heh…"

A smile returned on Perrine's face.

"Oh well, it's not every day that you hear a familiar talk through his master…"

"Not exactly master… We are… Mutually beneficial companions, so to speak…"

"Okay… I don't understand it fully… Anyway, thanks again for the cage, have a nice day."

"Sure, Perrine, you too."

After supper, Toshiro took a bath.

"_Toshiro, your sword compatriot is approaching. Mixed bathing, huh?"_

"_Don't get cheeky, Yuki. Technically you are bathing with me all along, heh…"_

Mio immersed herself in the hot waters of the bath.

"Hi, Mio. Came to interrogate me?"

"If you put it that way… So, how did you learn that 'Rending Gale'?"

"Yuki told me."

"A snake knowing sword techniques? Weird…"

"Well, she is ancient and a servant of Amaterasu… She could get wind of a spell of two…"

"How ancient?"

"From a time when tsuchinoko were a normal species of snake. Probably older than Fuso itself…"

"You have a real treasure within you, you know?"

"Yep. Yuki is a good companion, a fine teacher and probably a barely tapped reservoir of power."

"Well… Care to wash my back then?"

"If I get a backwash in return."

"Fine."

"And you should really bathe before entering the bath, even if it ruins the surprise…"

After the bath, Toshiro went to his room to sleep.

However, after an hour he woke up with a cold sweat and silently shouted:

"Holy shit! It's Mio's birthday tomorrow!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**If you've played Vagrant Story, you should recognize the sword technique name. ;)**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	40. Chapter 40 - Tactical Birthday Action

Chapter 40 - Tactical Birthday Action

"_I knew I had something to remind you of… Even spirits have their memory problems, pardon…"_

"_Truth be told, even if I remembered, Mio would probably get wind of it. She knows things…"_

"_But you want a birthday party for her? Why not just make a not-secret one?"_

"_The best birthday party is a surprise party. And I have a feeling that Mio is too pride and stubborn to celebrate her birthday, especially that she is turning twenty."_

"_What are you planning then?"_

"_A stealth operation. Only Lynne and Minna may know about it."_

"_Onwards then, Toshiro."_

Toshiro got out of his bed and slowly exited the room.

The corridor was pitch black, because the moon was hidden behind clouds.

"_Damn… I couldn't see my nose even if I imagined it…"_

"_I may be of help. Close your eyes."_

"_I trust you know what you are doing…"_

Toshiro felt a flash under his eyelids.

"_Okay, you may now open them."_

Toshiro opened his eyes. The corridor was now visible as if it was day, albeit there were no colors.

"_Mmmhhh… Nice, Yuki…"_

"_Look at your hands."_

"_Oka… WAH! What gives? My hands are… orange… luminescent orange… and… are those violet lines my veins?"_

"_Yes, Toshiro. The Hebigan – Snake Eyes is an ability that lets you see heat and pulse, just like a snake does. The only drawbacks are: grayscale view, the fact that it uses magic and your vision will blur when you move your head violently."_

Toshiro took a quick view from right to left to see if it is true.

"_Whoa… I feel like I'm drunk…"_

"_Don't do it please."_

"_Noted… Okay, time to visit Lynne first."_

Toshiro snuck around the stairs and appeared before the door to Lynne's room. He opened the door silently and slipped in.

Toshiro could see the warm body of Lynne, her slowed down pulse and…

"_What the… Yuki, are my eyes deceiving me, or does this ability somehow… penetrate… clothing?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't call that clothing… That nightgown is almost see-through as it is in daylight… Do you know what heat is?"_

"_Infrared radiation?"_

"_Will do… The Snake Eyes pick up the infrared radiation and this is what you see. Because the ponytail girls' nightgown is thin as air, the radiation escapes through the fabric easily. If she wore a snowsuit on the other hand, you wouldn't even see a nipple."_

"_You should be a college professor, you know?"_

"_Oh stop it you… Anyway, what did you want to do? Peep at your barely clad comrade?"_

"_Oh right…"_

Toshiro knelt besides her bed and poked Lynne gently.

"Mmmmhmm…" She mumbled.

Another poke.

"Mmmggrrbbr…"

Third poke.

"Mmmmm…" Lynne started opening her eyes.

"Hey, Lynne…" Toshiro whispered.

Her eyes immediately widened.

"T-T-Toshiro, w-what are you d-doing here almost n-n-naked? Do you want to d-do something… n-n-naughty to me? I-I-m not r-ready… I'll scream!"

"Sssssssh, Lynne. I know that me visiting you in my undies is… at least indecent, but the situation demanded it. Lynne, can you make a cake?"

"Huh? A cake? Why do you ask?"

"Can you keep a secret? I mean keep it, not pass it on to Yoshika or someone else."

"Yes. Britannian women are brought up to keep secrets; it's a quality of a good house wife."

"You want to become one?"

"Yes… I want to marry and live a decent and peaceful life somewhere in the south... So… What was it you wanted to tell me…?"

"Tomorrow is Mio's birthday."

Lynne gasped silently.

"Miss Sakamoto is having birthday tomorrow? We need to make a big party and everything! What age will she reach?"

"Twenty. No, Lynne, we can't do a big party. Time is limited, and I have the feeling that Mio would sabotage our attempts."

"But why?"

"Because she would feel its unnecessary or something. That's why we need to do everything in utter secrecy."

"So you are asking me this in the middle of the night because of this?"

"Yes. So, about that cake?"

"Ah, yes. I can make one after dinner."

"Good time to do it. I'm planning to do the celebration at supper."

"But… If I bake a cake just like that, everyone will know, an even want a bite…"

"If anyone asks, just tell them the cake is for Minna, because she fancied one. They won't dare to touch it. Minna is my next destination this night, so don't worry about 'telling a lie' and stuff."

"Okay. I'll make a lemon pie, or a strawberry cake, depending on what's left in the pantry. And I saved the candles from the last party, so we can reuse them."

"Good. Sorry for the interruption Lynne, sleep tight.

"No problem, Toshiro. I'm glad to be part of your plan, heehee…"

Toshiro exited her room, and went to Minna. Everything went the same as with Lynne, except for one thing.

"Toshiro… Why are you visiting me in the middle of the night? You have a girlfriend now you know…"

_Wah! How did she… Ooooooh… That body…_

"Minna… How did you detect me?"

"My magic. I can detect, analyze and quantify everything around me with ease."

"Cool. Minna, how are we with alcohol?"

"Dry… I only have half a bottle of whiskey in my desk… Why are you asking?"

"Well, Minna… I believe you remember that I've acquired the birth dates of each member of the 501st?"

"Yes, you sly devil."

"So, there is a birthday tomorrow…"

"Huh? Wait… Wait…" Minna gasped suddenly. "Mio!"

"Yup. I remembered just a few minutes ago, that's why I went into stealth mode and visited Lynne and now you."

"Lynne? I hope you are not playing Don Juan here…"

"Oh shush, Minna. Lynne will make a cake for tomorrow. I told her to tell people that it will be for you, because you had a fancy. I hope you're okay with that?"

"I'm fine. But why did you ask about alcohol?"

"I thinks that Mio like to take a sip now and then. So I want to ask you for permission to go to the nearest village and ask the people for moonshine."

"Moonshine? Why that?"

"I wanted to give her sake, but obtaining it here is very hard from what I can imagine. And I'm running on a budget… Furthermore, I've heard that quality moonshine can slam you hard, but you won't have a hangover afterwards. And you remember what happened last time…"

"Don't remind me… I still feel the cold of that shower… You have my permission, Toshiro. But remember that currently in Britannia you can make booze in your home, but not sell it."

"Thanks, I will have that in mind when obtaining it. I plan to do the little party at supper. Nobody needs to know."

"Okay. But you won't go amongst people in the clothes you have in your closet, will you?"

"Um… Yeah…"

_I only have an officer's uniform and a patched up Afrika Korps uniform in my closet... The first one would scare of everyone, and the second one… Well, I wouldn't exactly represent the qualities of the 501__st__…_

"Look at the chair to your left; those are your new uniforms. I forgot to tell you about them."

Toshiro saw three packages on the chair.

"Thanks Minna."

"Come closer to me, I have another present for you…"

Toshiro sat on the edge of her bed. Minna leaped at him and their lips connected.

_That gentle floral fragrance… Her soft lips… I can't resist… No, I have to!_

"_I hope she has a good reason, or I'll talk her down into the ground…"_

Toshiro gently but assertively pushed back Minna.

"Minna… How do you explain that?"

"Heehee… Well… I'm a little jealous that you chose Miyafuji over me… But let's say that was practice, so you can be a better kisser for her sake… And well… Thanks for remembering about Mio…"

"Yeaaaah… My familiar is a bit nervous of about what you did just now… You know… Cheating, provocation and the sort…"

"Is it really?"

"She. Her name is Yuki. Maybe she could talk to you if you'd like?"

"Huh? Really? That would be a first…"

"_So, Yuki, want to talk to Minna? Rile her up a bit for laughs?"_

"_Oh yes! Move aside Toshiro!"_

"Hello, Toshiro's commander. I'm Yuki, the familiar of this guy here." Yuki spoke through Toshiro.

"Uhh? Uh, yes. Hello, Yuki. I'm Minna. Pleased to meet you."

"I'll keep it short: keep your hands of Toshiro you harlot! He is destined to be with Yoshika, and I will make sure it will stay that way!"

"H-harlot?! You.. You… Reptile you!"

"Oh poor you, can't talk back that easily with such a dissonance? A body of somebody you know well, and would probably take advantage of at a whim, but the mind and voice of an ancient spirit – not the everyday occurrence, huh?"

"Herr Gott (Dear Lord), are you possessive… Fine, I am sorry for what I did just now… My intention was never to harm their relationship, it was just a… joke you could say…"

"I suppose I could let it slide… But no more lewdness, okay?"

"I promise."

"Fine. Have a nice night, Minna."

"_The floor is yours, Toshiro."_

"Sorry for Yuki there, Minna. I didn't know he could be so predatory, but I understand her motivation. It's love..."

"Love? To whom?"

"Yoshika's familiar. He is a long lost lover of Yuki. That's why she wants to keep me with her at all cost… And I can't exactly oppose, because my feeling to Yoshika are true…"

"Who would have thought…? Does Miyafuji know about this?"

"No, no. I will tell it to her when the time comes. For now only Mio and you know."

"Let's keep it that way, Toshiro. You should probably go to bed now, you have a busy day."

"Okay. Sleep tight, Minna."

"You too, Toshiro."

He picked up his clothes, and made his way to his room.

On the way to it, Toshiro saw a pulse coming from behind the corner. It was getting closer.

"_Crap, Toshiro! It's the samurai lady! I can sense her! If she sees you, everything will go to naught!"_

"_Damn! And I'm in the middle of the corridor, with nowhere to run!"_

"_Toshiro, press yourself against the wall and hold your breath!"_

"_Okay! But what…"_

"_Now!"_

Toshiro put the clothes behind his back and pressed himself against the wall with his back.

He saw the orange silhouette coming from behind the corner, but at the same time, his heat signature has faded away. With the rest of his body and the clothes.

"_Stay calm and let her pass…"_

Mio slowly walked past where Toshiro was and went on behind the corner.

"_Okay, you can relax…"_

Toshiro pushed himself from the wall and inhaled.

"_Yuki, what was that?"_

"_Environmental based static invisibility. I made you blend with the wall. She would have to literally step on you to detect you…"_

"_But what about her eye?"_

"_Nope. That technique blocks off your heat and magic signature, and your pulse. She could still hear if you were breathing, that's why you had to hold your breath."_

"_Nice. Is there use in combat for such a thing?"_

"_No. Dynamic invisibility is another pair of shoes. It has a hefty magic cost, about the same as those booster things on your Striker… At your current disposition you would fall exhausted after… fifteen seconds…"_

"_Yuki… How can you pull off such things? Invisibility, time dilution…"_

"_Let that be a secret for now, Toshiro. Revealing it now would be detrimental to our efforts."_

"_Okay… Let's get back to my room already."_

Toshiro got back in his room. He placed the clothes on the chest, and fell asleep in his bed.

In the morning, the first thing what Toshiro did was look through the packages. In the first two, he found a replacement for his khaki and AK uniform.

He opened the third one, which was slightly heavier and bigger than the other two, and was surprised.

It was a black Luftwaffe uniform, just like the one Erica had. But there was one thing that made it different: it had matching short sleeved trousers to pair, and even their long sleeve equivalent.

Toshiro whistled quietly.

"Now I'm going to look like a million Karlsland Marken…"

He put the whole uniform on.

"_Now, now, Toshiro… You look like somebody who means business!"_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah, the black color and the design really have something dominant in them…"_

"_Well, it looks really nice… I know, I'll put it on for supper, now I'll return to my new-old uniform."_

Toshiro changed into the new khaki uniform; he pinned on the insignia from the old one and went on jogging.

During breakfast, Yoshika asked Toshiro:

"Hey, Toshiro, you are in a really good mood today."

"I got replacement uniforms. Now I won't look like a bum, heh…"

"Oh, nice. Say… What are you planning for today?"

"Well… Minna gave me permission to visit Folkestone. I wanted to sightsee a bit…"

"Oh, oh, can I come too?"

"I would like you to come, but judging by Mio's grimace right now, it's a snowball chance in hell."

"Correct. Miyafuji is training like every day." Mio said with a firm tone.

"But…"

"No 'buts' Miyafuji or you will carry buckets for an hour."

"Yes ma'am…" Yoshika said silently, obviously disappointed.

After breakfast, Minna approached Toshiro.

"Toshiro, you can use my bicycle. It's in the garage."

"We have a bicycle? Nice! I haven't used one in ages!"

"My, my, are you enthusiastic! If being good to underlings is a sin, then let me burn in hell, heehee… By the way, Toshiro, I got news from Fuso."

"Concerning what?"

"The Akagi is coming to Dover tomorrow. Captain Sugita is to visit us the day after tomorrow."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"The visit of the captain, I don't know, but the brass is planning a full scale assault soon…"

"So… The final strike will commence soon…?"

"Yes, Toshiro… But please, don't tell anyone now… We don't need the girls to get agitated…"

"Sure, Minna… Well, off I go…. Oh, wait… Where can I get a gallon milk can and a bag I can hide it in?"

"A gallon? Aren't you going a little overkill?"

"Nah. I hope she will share heh…"

"Me too… I believe both of the items you seek can be found in the garage."

In the garage, Toshiro found a big bag with a strap, big enough to carry what he needed.

He found a big milk can. After opening the lid, Toshiro found nothing inside, and no foul stench coming out of it. It was a sturdy construction, with a rubber seal and two tight clasps to hold the lid.

Toshiro put the can in the bag and took the bike that was standing far inside the garage. There was a note on it:

PRIVATE PROPERTY OF MINNA DIETLINDE-WILCKE

UNAUTHORIZED USE WILL BE PUNISHED WITH FULL PREJUDICE!

"Even though I have permission to use it, I still have goose bumps after reading this note…" Toshiro mumbled to himself.

Toshiro squeezed the wheels slightly. The tires were pumped perfectly.

The bicycle was a pretty sturdy construction. It had a seat with suspension, one gear, a dynamo powered lamp and a little boot.

He took the bicycle out of the garage, and set course for Folkestone.

After a while, he arrived before the tavern.

"_From what I heard, the best place to get bootleg alcohol is where they sell the real stuff."_

"_Truly infallible logic, Toshiro…."_

"_Oh shut up…"_

Toshiro went inside. Beside of the tavern keeper, nobody was inside.

"God bless you lad! What can I help you with?" The man shouted from the counter.

Toshiro walked up to him and said:

"Good morning. I have a particular request…"

"Fire away!"

"Well, you see… We are getting guests tomorrow and our tap has run dry, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh… I see… But alas, I can't sell you what you are looking for, law and other crap…"

"Who was talking about selling? How much money should I donate to your retirement fund to…" Toshiro pulled out the can and slammed it on the counter. "…fill this puppy up as a sign of your gratitude?"

"HAHAHA! That's the best line I've ever 'eard! Well, kind sir, one pound would greatly support me in my retirement… ghehehe…"

Toshiro pulled out a pound bill from his wallet, but stopped halfway.

"Well, but first I want a sample of your fine beverage."

"I always keep 'em handy."

The man pulled out a bottle from under the counter. It was full of a transparent liquid. He poured him just enough to cover the bottom of the glass.

"Bottoms up lad!"

Toshiro took a whiff of the moonshine. It smelled strongly of yeast and potatoes.

Toshiro drank it all in one go. He coughed, sniffed and exhaled afterwards.

"Well… Certainly has its power… And the taste is good… How much 'voltage'?"

"I would say about ninety, but I can't measure it just like that…"

"_Ninety?! That's almost pure ethanol!"_

"_Ninety one point three to be exact. The man makes really good alcohol; you should take it with reverence."_

"_How does a snake know the taste and qualities of good alcohol?"_

"_As a holy snake, I sometimes was given a sip of ritual sake by the goddess herself." Yuki said with pride._

"_I wonder how a drunk snake moves…"_

"_Ha… Ha…"_

"Okay, I'll take it. Fill it up!" Toshiro said while patting the can.

"On my way. Would you mind looking after my tavern for a second?"

"Not at all."

The man went to the back room, made some noise and judging by the sounds went down to the cellar. After a few minutes he returned, and placed the full can on the counter.

"'ere you go lad. I hope your guests will appreciate it."

"I hope too… Thank you for your gift, heh…"

"Yes… Thank you for your, donation… ghehehehe…"

Toshiro went out of the tavern and rode the bike back to the base.

However, halfway, he decided to take a nap, just to take more time not to raise suspicions.

He woke up a few hours later. The sun has traveled quite a bit on the sky, but it was still shining strong.

"_In case you are wondering, it should be about dinner time."_

"_Now I don't need a watch anymore… Thanks, Yuki."_

Toshiro went back on the bike, and pedaled on.

After arriving at the base, Toshiro managed to sneak the booze into his room. He hid it in the closet.

During dinner, Toshiro asked Perrine:

"Hey, Perrine how's Pierre?"

"Good! He eats so much, the little glutton. And so far there's no damage done by him, so everything is okay."

"I'm glad… Nobody bothering him?"

"Well… Lucchini always tries to barge into my room under whatever excuse…"

"But I want to play with the mousy…" Lucchini mumbled sadly.

"Make some timetable with visiting hours or something…"

"Good idea, Toshiro!" Perrine cheered loudly.

After dinner, Lynne started making the cake.

"Toshiro, since Lynne is exempted from training, you take her place." Mio ordered.

"Huh? Why me?"

"An experiment. Ask no further, let's go!"

"Kay…"

The three of them stood on the runway.

"Okay, I want you two to make pushups. Toshiro, you do them one handed."

After thirty, Yoshika started to shake and wheeze.

"I can't do more…"

"You can, Miyafuji! Look at Toshiro! He's pumping like a pro!"

Toshiro already was at double what Yoshika made.

"Come on, Yoshika. Do a little more. Ten more and I'll give you a piggy back ride back inside."

"Okay…"

Yoshika barely did it, but with her last ounces of strength left, she made it. However, after the last one she fell flat on the runway.

"I… Did… It…"

"Good job, Yoshika. I'm proud of you." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Th…Thanks…"

"You can go back inside you two. Experiment over."

"And the conclusion?"

"I will tell you after supper."

"Fine…"

Toshiro hoisted up the pampered Yoshika on his back.

"Hmmmm… Thanks…" Yoshika almost purred from bliss.

"Is my back so comfortable?"

"Maybe… Maybe I'm just glad to be with you…"

"I'm glad too, Yoshika… Let's get back inside. Any specific destination?"

"My room will be okay…"

"Thanks for dropping me of…" Yoshika said lying flat on the bed.

"Anything for my cute little Yoshika."

"Oh please… Stop…

"My cewt wittwe Yoshika..."

"Oh stop…"

Toshiro pulled up Yoshika's shirt just enough to see her belly.

"Huh? Toshiro… What…"

He puckered his lips and had blown into her belly button, making a 'pfffrrrt' sound at the same time.

"WAAAAHAHAAHAHAH! STOP!" Yoshika shouted with a mixture of joy and surprise.

"Pfffffrt" Toshiro did it again.

"WWWAAAAA! I'm too tired to laugh… Ahahah… Please stop…"

"Oh okay…"

"Oh… Toshiro… That was fun but… I'm too tired for playing now… And it's… Indecent… What if someone came in?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Dunno…"

Toshiro patted Yoshika on the head.

"I'll leave you now, Yoshika. Be sure to be punctual to the supper."

"Something will happen?"

"I won't tell you what, but it will be something."

"Okay, I'll come."

Toshiro went to the kitchen. Lynne was siting before the oven, watching how the cake is being baked.

"Hi Lynne, how's the cake?"

She turned around her head and said:

"Oh, Toshiro. It's going well. It will be ready in half an hour. But I'm afraid for it…"

"Why?"

"Somebody might want to taste it secretly…"

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of that."

"Psssst…" Lynne whispered.

"What?"

"The candles are in the drawer here…" Lynne showed the drawer in full conspiracy.

"Okay."

Toshiro went to the archive, and as he expected, Trude was there.

"Hey, Trude. Where's my money?"

"What… Oh damn… Sorry… I forgot… And I'm broke silly as usual…"

"Don't worry, I have an elastic credit line. I won't count interest, if you'll guard the cake that Lynne is baking from certain… individuals… until supper."

"Huh? That's a weird request… But I have to make ordnung in the papers!"

"I'll take care of it. I know the ropes already."

"You will? Thanks!"

Trude rushed out of the room like struck by lightning.

_It seems Trude wasn't especially fond of this job…_

It took him a few hours, but he finished just in time.

Toshiro went to his room, and dressed himself in his newest uniform, with the short trousers. He picked up the bag from the closet and went to the dining room.

Everyone was present. Trude was still guarding the cake, which was placed on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Toshiro, nice threads!" Shirley shouted with appreciation. "You look fabulous!"

"It seems Minna made a little surprise for me, heh…"

"I'm glad you like it, Toshiro. The boots to pair will come in a day or two, a specially modified pair for quick removal."

"Hah… Thanks…"

"Toshiro, what is that bag?" Trude asked.

"A surprise. You can go to the table now; I'll manage from now on."

"Okay."

Toshiro pulled the candles out of the drawer and put them on the cake. He lit the candles, took the cake and went out into the open.

Everyone made a surprised face.

"Mio, I know you would probably be reluctant to celebrate, but being as I am, I had to do this. Happy birthday."

Everyone looked at Mio.

"It this true?" Shirley asked.

"Ha…. HAHAHA!" Mio laughed. "Yes, today is my twentieth birthday. I didn't want to bug you all with a party, so I didn't brag…"

The girls started hugging Mio one after another, wishing her various things.

Toshiro put down the cake on the table, and Mio has blown the candles out in one go.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

"And now, Mio. My present to you." Toshiro pulled out the can and put it gently on the table. "Britannia's finest."

"Milk? You give me a gallon of milk?"

"Oh noooo… I wouldn't bother with milk. Open the lid and check for yourself."

Toshiro quickly fetched a ladle and glass while Mio was opening the lid.

"I smell… Is this… Moonshine?"

"Yup. I had a taste of it; you probably haven't drunk better alcohol in your life. I wanted to buy you a bottle of sake, but imagine getting one here…"

"You have my attention, Toshiro… Let me see for myself how good this distillate is."

He handed over the ladle and glass to Mio. She took a dip with the ladle, and poured half a glass of moonshine into it.

"Well then, kanpai!"

Mio took a gulp and her eyes almost fell out.

"Wooooah… So strong… But it's tasty… Good job, Toshiro… I accept it with gratitude… Guh…"

"Mio, before we indulge ourselves in licentious drinking, may I know the results of your 'experiment' earlier?"

"Ghu… Ah, yes! The experiment was inconclusive! You'll spend the whole day tomorrow with Miyafuji!"

"Well, if you wish…"

"I don't wish, I order you to!"

"_Is she drunk already?"_

"_Yes…"_

Toshiro looked at Yoshika; she gave off a smile in return.

"Oh, Toshiro… I want to taste this whole alcohol thing…"

"If Mio permits…"

"Of course I do! Everyone! Party time!"

"Wooohooo!" Everyone shouted.

Yoshika took a sip of the moonshine and got an attack of coughing. Toshiro patted her on the back.

"Guh…. Guh… Never again…"

"Good choice…"

After the party, Toshiro, visibly drunk but still on his own knees, went to his room, undressed himself clumsily and fell down on the bed.

A few minutes later, he felt that someone was making himself comfortable besides him.

He opened his eyes, and saw Yoshika's happy face before him.

"Yoshika? What are you doing here?"

"Um… Well… Miss Mio told us that we would spend a whole day together and… Well, I wanted to start today…"

"How sweet… This lover thing is starting to be pretty nice…"

"Heehee…"

Toshiro placed his arm flat away from his body.

"Here, you can use my arm as a pillow… But if you don't want to cuddle, I can give you my pillow…"

"No… I don't mind…"

Yoshika came closer to Toshiro and embraced his chest with her right arm.

"Good night, Toshiro."

"Good night, Yoshika."

"_Hey, what about me?"_

"_Good night, Yuki."_

"_Good night, Toshiro."_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Title – Metal Gear Solid reference**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	41. Chapter 41 - 1-2-3-4 (short title)

Chapter 41 - One Day, Two Hearts, Three Meals, Four Souls

Toshiro lazily opened his eyes.

"_Yuki… What time do we have?"_

"_It's nearing 0600."_

"_Thanks…"_

"_No problem. How are you feeling after yesterday?"_

"_Hmmm… Let's see… My head isn't pounding, my intestines aren't tied in a knot, I don't want to throw up and my throat didn't turn into a desert… Looks like that moonshine really was top notch."_

"_Told you."_

"_Yup, you did…"_

Toshiro looked to his side. Yoshika was lying by his side, with her back to him in a fetal position.

"_Yuki, what do you think? Should I wake her up and drag her out to jogging? If we are spending time together, that she should know how I start my day and such…"_

"_Do it. However, do it for only half an hour or so, and with a slower pace than you have. She would probably break down after five minutes when paced with you…"_

"_Good idea."_

Toshiro whispered to Yoshika's ear:

"Yooooshika… Waaaakeeee uuuup…"

Yoshika twitched and mumbled something.

"Yooooshikaa…."

"Mmmm… Not now mom…"

_Mom… I totally forgot about mother…_

Toshiro started tickling Yoshika. Slowly but surely she started laughing and squirming.

"Wahahahahaahah! Stop, stop! I'm awake!"

Toshiro stopped his mischievous deed.

"Good morning, Yoshika."

"Good… Huh?" Yoshika looked around the room nervously. "Toshiro… Why am I in one bed with you…? Did something happen yesterday…? Did we…? Don't tell me we…"

"Do I look like someone who would take advantage of a girl?"

"Yes."

"Right… But that was different! No, Yoshika, we didn't do anything indecent, unless, by indecent you define an innocent sleepover…"

"Oh wait… Now I remember… Did you like it?" Yoshika asked shyly.

"I was sleeping, I don't know."

"Don't be so thick…"

"Yes, I liked it… I liked every moment with you, good or bad… And I hope for a future with only good moments…"

"Heehee… You know how to flatter a girl…"

"I have to; I'm your boyfriend, heh… Anyway, it's time for jogging. Come on."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? You can't be serious…"

"I'm always jogging at least an hour in the morning, didn't you know?"

"No…"

"I promise, we will start slow, and only max half an hour."

"Fine… I suppose I can do it…"

"Okay, then dress up and we'll meet at the entrance."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Toshiro was sitting on the stairs before the entrance. The door behind him opened and closed.

"Okay, let's go!" Yoshika said with determination.

"Yoshika, I don't recognize you! What happened?! Are you perhaps possessed by an evil spirit that makes you do exercises against your will?"

"Oh shush, Toshiro… I decided that I should shape up a bit, so training with Sakamoto won't be such a pain..."

"Nice of you to have such resolve, Yoshika. Let's go!"

After twenty minutes, Yoshika fell on her back under a tree, puffing and wheezing.

"I can't… I simply can't…"

_And her resolve is… gone!_

"Each journey begins with a single step, Yoshika."

"My journey has ended for today… I want inside…"

"Fine. But remember you will probably have more running with Mio, and she won't be so merciful…"

Yoshika closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Don't remind me…"

"Hah… Okay, let's get back."

"Piggy back." Yoshika said while puffing her cheeks.

"Nope."

"Aaaaaaw! I want a piggy back ride!" Yoshika continued rambling like a child.

"What's the racket down there…?" A voice from the treetop said all of a sudden.

"Lucchini? Oh I'm sorry I woke you up…" Yoshika apologized sincerely.

"Meh… I was about to wake up myself. I heard you have cooking duty today, I want to eat your food!"

"Wah! I really have cooking duty today! I have to start doing the sushi rolls!"

"Don't panic, Yoshika, we still have a lot of time. Come on, I'll help you kitchen work."

Yoshika stood up, and the two of them went to the dining room.

Toshiro was whistling "Es donnern die Motoren" while preparing the rolls.

"Hey, Yoshika, will this do?" Toshiro asked after he made one.

"Perfect! Now we only need about twenty more."

"Ugh… Hey, Yoshika, we are doing this again you know?"

"Huh?"

"You and me, cooking in a rush together."

"Oh right… Back then after that training accident… You helped me although you just woke up… Thanks again…"

"Nah… Don't mention it… You'd better start rolling too, or we will have a mutiny here!"

"Aye aye, captain, heehee…"

Before even the first witch came in, they finished.

"Wheeeew, good work Toshiro… Now I only have to prepare natto, and we are good to go."

"Skip it, Yoshika…"

"But why? Natto is my favorite side dish…"

"Too much is too much; the girls will probably pig out enough on the rolls."

"Okay…"

"Well, you can do it for yourself and me if you like. Minna and Mio will want some. But abstain from making more, okay?"

"You want to say the people don't like my natto, do you?" Yoshika said with a sad face.

"Yes… You are probably accustomed to natto so much you don't give a crap about the taste and smell but… You do know it's… specific?"

"Well yes, I didn't like it the first time, but it was too mature. The next time I ate it, it was fine, and I came to like it so much I even make it for myself."

"Remember how you hated Lynne's cooking? It's basically the same situation. You can either somehow make them like it somehow, or just serve it to those who like it…"

"So… I just don't serve it, but hint that it's available?"

"Yup, exactly. Somebody will surely break when they see only a select few are eating natto, that's how the human mind works."

"You are so wise… I'll try."

During the breakfast, Toshiro dropped the question:

"So, how are you all feeling after yesterday?"

"Surprisingly fit, I must say… And the moonshine was really tasty." Minna answered.

"It went down so smooth when I mixed it with some OJ!" Erica cheered

"I overestimated myself… Watching the floor while being dragged is surely a unique experience…" Shirley confessed.

"You lack the endurance of a Karlslandian soldier!" Trude proclaimed proudly.

"And you lack the modesty of a Gallian lady… Drinking until you fall… Barbarians…" Perrine said with a sigh at the end.

"Say… is anything left, Mio? I'm sort of thirsty, heh…" Eila said with a sly smile.

"About half a can left, but I am saving it. It's my gift after all. Toshiro, Miyafuji, how is your assignment going on?"

"You mean us being together the whole day? A-Okay. I even dragged Yoshika out for a morning jog…"

"Unbelievable… To think Miyafuji would do exercises on her own… Give me a chisel and stone tablet; I have to write it down!"

"Mio… If the sarcasm in your sentence were water, we would drown in this room right now…"

"Nailed it! After breakfast, training as usual, but with some modifications, especially for you, Toshiro."

"I'm thrilled to see them…"

_Or rather terrified…_

Mio, Yoshika, Lynne and Toshiro went into the hangar.

"Now, Toshiro put on whatever is left from the Tetsujin Mk 0 armor."

"Why?"

"Because I tell you to. Seriously though, you have to be brought to the level of the girls in terms of stamina, so there you go."

"You might actually be on to something, Mio… I would feel bad running circles around the girls, while they are breathing with their ears…"

"I'm glad you understand, so I don't have to force it on you."

Toshiro put on most of the armor. Mio still didn't make a chest piece after the accident.

"How do I look girls?" He asked Lynne and Yoshika."

"Like a samurai!" Yoshika shouted with joy.

"Or the Black Knight." Lynne stated calmly.

"Okay black samurai, come on..." Mio hastened him.

Sometime into the training, Yoshika asked Toshiro:

"How are you… doing… Toshiro?"

"Well… This is different… I didn't think… that strengthening magic is… so tiresome in the long run…"

"_Because it is. Using it in short bursts is far less taxing than a sustained effect. It's a good thing that you've ended all your battles so fast, because with all that stuff you lug around, I doubt you could fly longer than an hour…"_

"_So if a battle gets prolonged…"_

"_You might run out of juice, simple."_

"_Thanks for the warning, Yuki…"_

"_Giving up so fast? What would you say if I told you that there's a way around that?"_

"_There is?"_

"_Puh… You underestimate me every second… Did you perhaps notice that you have two power stages?"_

"_Huh? Two stages?"_

"_Yes. The first one is when you only draw power from me. The second one is when emotions get the best of you, and the Impure Sacred Fire tries to take over. That is when I have to restrict its power with all my might, so you do not go totally berserk, therefore you have white scales on your face then. That is why you did not kill Mio at the shooting range with a body slam. That is why every time you got pissed at someone for insulting your mother you did not pluck their eyes out and use them as earrings – because I held the power back. Your ancestor didn't have such a considerate and powerful familiar, so…"_

"_So what happened – happened… But how does that pertain to the case of magic consumption and sorts?"_

"_I did some experiments when you were sleeping for the few days we got to know each other. It appears I can open a magic trickle from the Impure Sacred Fire that will regenerate your magic, and stamina. Sort of a… second wind…"_

"_Wonderful!"_

"_Don't get such high hopes, Toshiro. I can only use it once a day and only for a minute. Otherwise the power will run rampant, and… you can imagine what would happen…"_

An image of the 501st slaughtered by Toshiro flew through his mind.

"_No… No… No… That can't happen…"_

"_I won't let you abuse this ability. I am in control of your magic after all. Your imagination is scary by the way…"_

"_Being too smart is a curse sometimes… So, may I try that new ability out? I feel kind of woozy already…"_

"_Sure. Enjoy the ride."_

Toshiro felt as his fatigue started to fade away slowly. The effect was as if he was sitting in a hot spring. After a minute, the sensation stopped

"_Incredible, Yuki… My fatigue went away by at least a half! But one minute is not much to be honest…"_

"_No way."_

"_Okay…"_

After a while, the girls fell flat on the runway.

"Okay, take five. Toshiro, come over here…"

"Kay…"

Toshiro slowly trotted to Mio, clanking with the armor pieces.

"What is it, Mio?"

"You cheated. I briefly used my Magic Eye on you, and saw a surge of power going on in you."

"Well, it's not that I cheated… Yuki sort of…"

"Oh shush, Toshiro. Let me speak for myself!" Yuki spoke through Toshiro.

Mio was genuinely surprised for a second, but regained her composure soon enough.

"So this is the legendary snake I've heard about?"

"Yes. Good to finally meet you, samurai lady."

"Samurai lady? I have a name you know…"

"I only use names for those I fully trust and acknowledge. Since you do not use Yoshika's first name, neither will I."

"Fine, whatever… So, what happened back then?"

"Toshiro is the bearer of an ancient power, the Sacred Fire. Unfortunately, it is a fickle beast to tame, so I have to suppress it. I just field tested a new ability – Respite. Carefully adjusting the power flow from the Sacred Fire, I am able to restore some fatigue and magic power to Toshiro, but only once daily. I tried it twice during one day, and I barely managed to contain the power overflow. Toshiro called his commander a 'heartless bitch' during that time."

"So when Toshiro got all 'I will kill you and use your intestines as a jump rope' during our first encounter…"

"Yes. I was not able to contain the power. It overwhelmed me… Luckily, thanks to fact that Toshiro went overboard by a mile, it put an immense strain on his body, and he quickly fainted."

"Unimaginable… And when he wanted to ram me at the shooting range?"

"Yup, that too."

"And the sword training?"

"Well, that was actually me… I got a bit overenthusiastic… I'm sorry…"

"Humph… Fine… How can Toshiro actually move so fast at times?"

"I create a temporal rift around Toshiro. He moves a hundred times faster, but only for a second in 'normal' time. What he perceives is a hundred fold slowdown of the world around him."

"Snake… Just what are you?!"

"An envoy of the goddess Amaterasu, but you should know that already…"

"I mean… Why am I even trying… There are secrets that a mortal like me cannot know, right?"

"Precisely. I even keep some stuff hidden from Toshiro, both for his own good, and because I was told so. However, do not worry; some things will be revealed in the near future, even for you. So fare well, samurai woman. Oh, and do not try to put in a wedge between Toshiro and Yoshika, or I will literally kill you. You know the reason, right?" Yuki ended the sentence in a cold voice.

"Your lover, right? If I separate the two…"

"I will be VERY mad. It may so happen that suddenly an arm might grow out of your chest, with your still beating heart in the hand its' connected to…"

Mio gulped, being actually scared.

"I promise I won't interfere with their relationship. However, they should show restraint and some common sense."

"Hey, it's not like they will fornicate on the dining room table, right?"

"I really don't know now… Goodbye snake."

"Goodbye."

Toshiro shook his head.

"Woah… Did Yuki really say all those awful things to you?"

"Yes. She was dead serious about it I think."

"She also had an outburst at Minna two days ago… But not at that magnitude… Let's continue with training, okay, Mio? I'll talk about this with Yuki later."

"Okay. Lets…"

After a long training session, the time for dinner came. Since Yoshika was on kitchen duty, she prepared pork ramen for everyone with the help of Toshiro and Lynne. Before they knew it, they were finished.

During the meal, Yoshika started slurping the noodles. Toshiro discreetly watched Perrine. After the first slurp, she looked slightly ticked off. After the second one, her eyebrow was twitching, and she clenched her fist. The third one was the proverbial straw.

"Would you stop slurping like some pig?! A real lady eats her meal quietly!"

Everyone looked surprised at her. Toshiro found eye contact with Mio, and winked knowingly.

SLURP!

Both Toshiro and Mio slurped their noodles ostentatiously. That startled Perrine.

"Wha… Whaa.."

"Perrine, I told you once already – it's a cultural thing. Slurping the noodles, and later the broth, is a sign of good manners and a compliment to the cook back in Fuso. Did you forget already? Or did something bad happen and you are venting on my poor Yoshika?"

Perrine became truly perplexed after what Toshiro just said, and she started eating her noodles as loud as possible.

"_Toshiro, I know the reason."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes. Four-Eyes is having 'those' days. She simply reeks of estrogen…"_

"_Those days… I sort of heard about the whole concept… Oh well, can't be helped…"_

"Hey, Toshiro, why don't we just escape on the roof, heehee..." Yoshika said after dinner.

"Bad idea, Yoshika. Mio would probably flip, that's one thing, and the roof is probably so hot now that we could make fried eggs on it…"

"Bawwwww… But I don't want to train anymore today…"

"Did I hear you want to train especially hard today, Miyafuji?" Mio asked out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Yoshika jumped up. "I mean… I…"

"Don't fret; we will go over squad tactics in the briefing room. Time to exercise that brain of yours, because I feel your body had enough."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Uuuuuuuuuh…." Yoshika moaned. "My head hurts… My bottom hurts… My forehead hurts…"

"You shouldn't have dozed off during the lecture, Yoshika. But Mio throwing chalk at you was a bit unnecessary… And my ass hurts too…"

"Well I shouldn't have tried to talk to you, heehee… Say… What should we do now? We still have a few hours before supper…"

"Hmmm… I will take you to one of my favorite places in the base, come with me."

"Okay."

They ended up before a tree.

"This is the place I sometimes take naps midday. Why don't we take one now?"

"T-together?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not as if we will be doing something indecent…"

"Oh… Okay."

Toshiro sat down and leaned back against the tree. Yoshika did the same, and she cuddled to Toshiro.

He smiled, seeing her cute and innocent face.

"_BRRRRRREEEEEEEEEENG! BRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENG!"_

"_Yuki… Why are you making such a racket…?"_

"_It's evening already, dummy."_

"_Today I learned: Yuki is also a good alarm clock."_

"_I can also imitate a fire siren, want to hear it?"_

"_No, thanks, I'll pass for now…"_

Toshiro opened his eyes. The sun was setting with its entire orange-red splendor. He looked down. Yoshika was still sleeping soundly.

"Hey… Yoshika… Time to wake up…"

"Ummmmhhhmmm…" Yoshika slowly gained consciousness. "Good… EVENING?! Toshiro, we have to rush to the kitchen!" She shouted in panic.

"Okay, okay…" Toshiro stood up and hoisted Yoshika on his back. "Hold tight."

"OkAAAAAY!"

Toshiro ran so fast that he could probably run a hundred meters under nine seconds.

The crisis was averted. When they arrived, the girls only just started gathering. Yoshika took all the ingredients, and made almond cookies, served with milk.

Toshiro was taking a bath.

"Boy does it feel good… Ahhhh… My muscles were screaming for this…" Toshiro said aloud.

"I could help you with that…"

A shy voice came from behind. Toshiro turned around. It was Yoshika, wrapped up in a towel.

"Yoshika? What are you doing?"

"Well… I thought that we could wash our backs… Since… You know… You are my boyfriend… I'm your girlfriend…"

"Okay, I understand… But you don't have to force yourself, really. I'll understand."

"No, it's okay…"

"If it's okay… Take a shower first, the last two that visited me didn't bother to…"

"Last two?" Yoshika asked with a bit of anger.

"Mio and Minna seem to have a fondness for mixed bathing it seems… But I can assure you, nothing happened, honestly."

"Well… I don't suppose you are lying… And Mio and Minna are my superiors, so I can't backtalk to them…"

"Don't worry, Yoshika. You can't, but I will if anything happens."

"Okay… I'll take a shower.., b-b-but don't p-peak, okay?"

"Okay." Said Toshiro and turned his back to the showers.

After a few minutes, the sound of rushing water stopped.

"Okay, you can look now."

Toshiro turned around and saw Yoshika as she was before, only with wet hair.

_I'm somehow disappointed…_

But then, the unraveled the towel, standing before him in her birthday attire. She took a sponge and said:

"Time to scrub that back of yours, boyfriend."

She entered the water. Toshiro turned his back to her, and she started scrubbing.

"You really know how to do this… Did you bathe with your mother frequently?"

"Yes… But my mother doesn't have such a big back, heehee…."

A while later, Yoshika stopped and said:

"N-now it's your turn…"

Toshiro turned around. He saw Yoshika's back, ready for cleaning. He took the sponge and made the first stroke.

"Eeeyyyyyaaah!" Yoshika moaned loudly.

"Woah! Don't make such noises!"

"Sorry… But you hit a sensitive spot there and I was unprepared… Please continue…"

Toshiro scrubbed her back diligently, but when he finished, he put his hands on her back and started massaging it.

"Toshiro… What…"

"I diagnosed severe backpainosis and cramponia! I have to treat it immediately!" Toshiro said half-seriously.

"Okay doctor!"

Toshiro's hands moved around Yoshika's back and suddenly started wandering across the sides of her chest to the front.

"No, Toshiro… Stop… Not yet… It's too soon…"

Toshiro took his hands back.

"Okay, as you wish."

"Thanks… I… I'm not ready yet…"

"Okay, okay, I understand. Praise the gods that you have such a smart and considerate boyfriend, heh…"

"A smart boyfriend wouldn't try to grope me out of the blue…" Yoshika pouted.

"Hahaha!"

They exited the bath together.

"Okay, Yoshika… What now?"

"We go to sleep. Separately this time…"

"Huh? What changed?"

"You have to cool down; I sense you have dirty thoughts…"

"True… They are so dirty, simple scrubbing wouldn't suffice heh…"

Yoshika blushed like a beat.

"Good night, Pervshiro!"

"Hey, why did I get a new nickname, Noshika?"

"N-Noshika?!"

"Because you always say no when the tension arises!"

"Pervert!"

"Nun!"

They looked at each other furiously, but burst out into laughter a second later.

"Hahah… Toshiro… We're already quarrelling like an old couple… hahah…"

"Heh… Uhmhmm… Yeah… Maybe it's a good sign?"

"Maybe… Good night, Toshiro."

"Good night, Yoshika."

Toshiro went to his room and fell asleep.

He was at the usual place, before the lake in the realm of Amaterasu. Yuki was waiting for him.

"Yuki… I have to talk to you…"

"Please, Toshiro… Don't start this…"

"I have to. Giving a death threat to Mio? Are you insane?! She is the one who brought Yoshika and me together! You would take her life just to fulfill your selfish desire?!"

Yuki looked at him, first with anger, then with understanding and lastly with remorse.

"I'm sorry… I cannot compare to you… You waited for your father for twelve years… Then mourned him for the next five… I only waited a month and was put to sleep for a few hundred years, because I couldn't bear the pain… I simply ran away… But please… Understand me… Now that I can have him back… I… I…"

"You can't bear the thought to lose him again, so you would do anything to keep him by your side?"

"Yes…"

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Yuki… Grow bigger… Like… Three meters long…"

"What…"

"Just do it."

"Okay…"

Yuki grew to the size Toshiro wanted almost instantly.

"Now, stretch your body upwards, as much as you can…"

"Okay…"

Yuki 'stood up' almost to the height of Toshiro.

Without warning, Toshiro hugged Yuki.

"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll manage somehow… You… Me…Yoshika… Kuji… I'm sure our four souls will connect someday, and that we will live in happiness until the end of our days…"

"Toshiro… I… If I could cry, your back would probably be a raging waterfall now… You always know how to comfort somebody…"

"Heh… I'm a giant with a golden heart, Big Daddy and such; I have to live up to those titles…"

"The titles should live up to you… You should go back to sleep, rest your mind."

"Okay. Bye, Yuki."

"Bye, Toshiro."

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	42. Chapter 42 - Meet the Mechanic(s)

Chapter 42 - Meet the Mechanic(s)

"_WEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOWEEEEEWOOOOOOO!"_

"_Yuki… I wish I hadn't strangled you back then…"_

"_Rise and shine, Toshiro! It's almost six!"_

"_Yeah yeah… Time to jog…"_

While jogging, Toshiro saw a group of men with toolboxes in mechanic suits going towards the hangar. He decided to investigate.

Toshiro ran up to the guy that was first, hoping he would be their boss and asked:

"Morning gentleman, what can I help you with?"

The troop stopped. The man that Toshiro asked looked at him carefully, and with visible relief answered:

"We are mechanics sent to service your Strikers. We do only the mandatory monthly checkups, because as I heard, you already have skilled personnel. I believe you are also a mechanic, sir?"

"Well yes… Is that written on my forehead or something?"

The rest of the guys giggled slightly.

"No, sir… We just got intel that we shouldn't even approach your Striker because you can manage on your own, sir."

"You didn't get the intel that I got a replacement… And I wouldn't even let you guys near it…" Toshiro said with a sly smile.

"May I ask why, sir? We are all apt mechanics; the military can vouch for us blindly."

"It's just that I know it best. I have the servicing manual and tech docs memorized, and the Striker itself is a tad more advanced than your normal one… Custom built, experimental… That sort of stuff…"

"I see… Then can I at least take a peak? I'm always interested in new technologies, sir."

"Sure, follow me."

Toshiro led the mechanic team into the hangar.

"Here we are…"

"Guys, everyone go to work, I'll join you soon." The lead mechanic addressed his crew.

"Okay boss!" Everyone shouted and dispersed.

"So you wanted to see how my Striker looks? Come on."

"Yes sir."

After a few seconds, they were standing before the pitch-black Akuma.

"What a marvelous machine… So big… And the paintjob…"

"The research team at Neue Karlsland sure made themselves worth their salary. Wait till you see the inside!"

Toshiro approached the Striker, and opened one service door.

The lead mechanic whistled in admiration.

"My my… That valve cover… Are those superchargers? How good is this baby?"

"Not to boast, but I probably reached Mach 2 in this Striker… Mach 1.5 without the rocket boosters…"

"WOAH! THAT FAST?! Oh… pardon, I forgot myself sir…"

"Nah, don't worry. In fact, skip the military hierarchy bullshit; just call me Toshiro or something…"

"Oh, thank you, si.. I mean, Toshiro." The man extended his hand and introduced himself. "Alistair Leslie Graham, chief mechanic in this little troop."

"Toshiro Lucas Akayama, wizard, mechanic and hopeless pervert, at least according to some sources."

"Hahaha!" Alistair laughed heartily. "Say…" He lowered his voice to a confidential tone. "Eleven girls and you alone, do you see some action here?"

"I can smack your face, which would be some action for starters…" Toshiro said with a cold voice. "What happens here stays here. If you are to dwell upon it, we will have to part our ways."

"Okay, okay… Can't we talk like two men, if you know what I mean?"

Toshiro sighed.

"Fine. I can tell you that all kind of stuff happens here, but no 'hard' stuff, if you were thinking about that. Girls doing their stuff, me doing my stuff…"

"_Liar, pervert and chauvinist."_

"_Shush…"_

"I kind of expected you to have a harem here… I mean look at you… You are a man's man! Show yourself with a naked chest in a brothel and the girls will pay you to do them."

"Funny analogy but nope. I'm called Big Daddy here sometimes, because I'm probably the most altruistic person here. And I care for the girls as if they are my family."

"Big Daddy? Hah… Okay, time for me to work."

"Sure, do your thing. Maybe I'll help you guys after breakfast. Oh, and watch out with the P-51, it's heavily modified."

"I'll watch out. See you later."

"Okay."

The number one topic during the breakfast was of course the team of mechanics.

"Hey, I heard the mechanics this month are really handsome!" Shirley said all fired up.

"Yeah? We will have to spy on them!" Erica said and giggled.

Toshiro felt a pull on his sleeve. He looked to his right and saw a perplexed Yoshika.

"Toshiro, what are they talking about?"

"It seems that every month a different troop of mechanics visits the base and does checkups on the gear. You could compare it to physicals from doctors."

"Oh… Did you see them?"

"Yeah. They look like nice and competent fellows. And some of them are really handsome, heh…"

"Don't care, I have you…" Yoshika said with an innocent smile.

Toshiro patted Yoshika on the head.

"Oh you…"

After breakfast, Yoshika stayed went to the kitchen. Toshiro followed her and asked:

"Hey, Yoshika, what are you planning?"

"Sssh! I plan to make some sweets and cookies for the mechanics, as a token of gratitude."

"Very noble of you, Yoshika. Okay, I'll go to the guys, and help them with something."

"Okay. But don't tell them!"

"Kay."

Toshiro went to the hangar, and saw Alistair examining his cannon thoroughly. He snuck up on him and slammed his hand on his shoulder.

"Alistair mah man! What are you poking your nose into now?"

"Woah! Don't scare me like that! I was looking at the mechanisms in this cannon. It looks like a masterpiece of engineering!"

"Well, yeah… Karlsland knows how to make its weaponry. Want to see how it works?"

"Do I!"

Toshiro removed the mag, grabbed the right handle and pressed the button. The autoloader pulled out an imaginary shell out of the mag and placed it on the tray. The actuator opened the breech just as the rammer started to ram the shell inside. The breech was closed and Toshiro made a 'boom' sound.

Alistair shook his head in wonder.

"Well, nice… I wouldn't have come up with something in a year…"

"The engineers and scientists in Rosario have done a really nice job with my equipment. By the way good that you reminded me about the cannon, I forgot to reassemble it."

"All in a day's work!"

Toshiro put on the side plate, and secured it with the pins.

"Now, sturdy as tank! Anything I could help you guys with?"

"You could get some booze…"

"Does the term 'work ethics' mean anything to you?"

"What's that?"

"Ugh… No booze. We are out. Zip. Zero. Nada. Sahara. We only have rubbing alcohol, and I doubt you would want to drink that..."

"A man learns all his life as they say…"

"Oh shut up…"

Toshiro saw Yoshika entering the hangar with a plate full of sweets, small cups and a little kettle. When she got closer, she said:

"Um… Thanks you all for your help!"

The mechanics started turning around. They all had similar looks full of distrust.

"I've made some sweets. Everyone, please have some." She said with a smile.

The mechanics still looked at her with distrust and then blatantly ignored her, returning to work.

"U-um, these are sweets from Fuso, and…"

One of the mechanics, from the looks of it from Fuso spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Commander Minna has prohibited us from having unnecessary conversations with the Witches."

"What?" Yoshika silently gasped with surprise.

"You heard it, missy. No fraternizing with Witches. Now please leave us." Alistair said with a cold tone.

Yoshika hung her head down and turned around.

"Yoshika, stop." Toshiro commanded.

"Huh?" Yoshika looked around.

Toshiro went for his cannon and loudly said:

"If you pea brains won't eat up those sweets and drink the tea in the next two minutes, I will rip you each of you a new one, personally!"

"But… But…" The talkative mechanic tried to squirm out.

"I have started counting already…"

The guys looked between themselves and rushed to Yoshika. They ate the sweets in the blink of an eye.

"Tea please!" One of the mechanics said nervously.

"Oh, okay! But don't push." Yoshika replied and put the plate on a table.

She turned the cups upwards and poured tea into each one. The mechanics drank the tea with haste, some of them coughing afterwards.

"See? Was it that bad?" Toshiro asked sarcastically.

"It was delicious!" They shouted in unison.

"And what do you say now?"

"Thank you, Miss Yoshika!" They all shouted and bowed.

"Good! Now back to work, you spineless oafs…"

"Yes sir!"

Toshiro put down his cannon on its place, and after approaching Yoshika, he said:

"Come on; let's leave them, so they can work in peace."

"Okay…"

While walking to the entrance, Yoshika asked:

"Hey, Toshiro, you didn't have to be so aggressive just now… I would have just left the sweets on a table and hoped for them to eat it…"

"Yoshika, you put effort into making the sweets and tea, so it wouldn't be okay if it went to naught. Besides, it's my job as the boyfriend to stand up for my girlfriend, heh…"

"Heehee… By the way… Why could Minna give such a weird order?"

"There are two reasons that I can think of: you are girls, they are men. Any idea sparking?"

Yoshika looked as if she was thinking hard, and then she blushed suddenly.

"Right… Yes… That could be a good reason…"

"I can't tell you about the second reason now, we could get eavesdropped, and I don't think I should talk about Minna's past just like that…"

"So it's personal?"

"Yes… I'll tell you later, when we can get some time alone."

"Okay. Toshiro, I'll have to do the laundry with Lynne, so I have to leave you for now."

"Yeah, do it. You two have it hard huh?"

"Well… We are the lowest ranked here… Somebody has to do the dirty work…" Yoshika said with resignation. "But Sakamoto would probably say 'It's good for you, ha ha ha!'" Yoshika mocked Mio almost perfectly.

"Hahaha!" Toshiro laughed aloud. "Good one, Yoshika!"

"Thanks, heehee… What will you be doing now, in case I… want to see you?"

"Well… Dunno… I'll probably lie around in the common room and count cracks in the ceiling or something…"

"You always have so much free time… I think I'm a little jealous…"

"Someone has to work so the other may rest… That's how it works… You could have it worse you know? Freezing in the cold land of Suomus, or drying on the sandy dunes of Egypt… But we live within a castle you know?"

"Yeah… I suppose it could be worse… Bye now, Toshiro. I have to join Lynne before she starts worrying."

"Okay."

Toshiro was lying on the couch in the common room, dwindling his thumbs.

"_Hey, Toshiro, shouldn't you be doing something creative?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Dunno, you could help somebody…"_

"_Nah… Don't want…"_

"_You are just being lazy right now, you know?"_

"_I deserve it from time to time… Working for the sake of working is somewhat stupid…"_

"_Fine…"_

Just after their internal monologue ended, Erica came in.

"Broooo! Minna is calling you!"

"What now…"

"Meh, dunno. But she said it's urgent."

"Okay, okay."

Toshiro followed Erica in to the briefing room. Mio and Minna were there.

"Good job, Erica, you can go."

"Yay!"

Erica darted off.

"So, what tortures will I be put to today?"

"None, unfortunately…" Mio sighed.

"We got word that the Akagi has anchored near our base. Captain Sugita is on its way." Minna said.

"Cool… What has it to do with me?"

"It would be preferable if you would put on your officers uniform, and greet him with the two of us."

"Ugh… Okay. How much time do I have?"

"Three minutes. Meet us at the entrance."

"Woah!"

"Oh, and also…" Minna said and pulled out a package from under the desk. "… the shoes."

"Thanks!"

Toshiro ran off hastily to his room, and quickly changed his clothes. He made it just in time.

"Okay, Toshiro. Come on." Mio said.

She opened the door. The captain was already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He carried two packages. After he saw the door opening, they started walking forward.

The three also walked forward. They saluted to the captain. The captain saluted back and they to ease.

"_If I understand the whole military rank thing, a navy captain is not equal to an army captain but to a colonel?"_

"_Precisely, Yuki."_

"_So this guy is basically ranked higher than samurai and harlot here?"_

"_Yeah… Hey, don't call Minna a harlot!"_

"_Then what should I call her? Commander is too plain…"_

"_Maybe just 'Minna'?"_

"_Nope. Not until I trust her totally. Something will happen because of her soon, I feel it in my tail…"_

"_Whatever…"_

"Ah, Captain Sugita! What a fine guest!" Minna cheered.

"I'm also honored to visit such an entitled fighter wing." The captain said in a courteous tone. "Ah, and this must be one of the saviors of the Akagi?"

"Ah yes, Captain. This is Warrant Officer Toshiro Akayama."

"Good day, Captain." Toshiro said and bowed slightly.

"I hardly recognize you without that rag on your face and those ammo belts."

"You saw through my makeshift disguise, Captain?"

"No, nobody actually did. Major Sakamoto told me that it was you after she arrived here."

_Snitch…_

"We should go to the meeting room, Captain. No point in standing here."

"Ah yes, thank you. Lead the way."

The four of them entered the briefing room.

"Well, a fine establishment you have here. The money that goes on this unit is fully deserved it seems."

"Why thank you, Captain." Minna said a little flattered.

"I have a gift for you, Toshiro." Sugita took the bigger of two packages and presented it to Toshiro. "A small token of gratitude for securing the voyage of the Akagi. The way in which you disposed of the enemy was a godly sight."

Toshiro took the package and said:

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now…" Sugita turned back to Mio.

The sound of a door being opened was heard behind them. Toshiro turned around. It was Yoshika entering the room.

"Excuse me…"

Toshiro heard that the captain also turned around.

"Miss Miyafuji, I've wanted to see you!" The captain said and walked forward, just behind Minna.

"This is the captain of the Akagi." Minna introduced the captain. "He said he really wanted to meet you in person."

"Jinzaburo Sugita. On behalf of the crew, I have come to express my gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Yoshika asked surprised.

"Thanks to you, the fleet bound for Europe made it without losing any important ships, and many lives were saved. We are truly grateful."

"No… I didn't do anything… It was Miss Sakamoto and Toshiro…" Yoshika answered humbly.

"No, it's true that if you weren't there, we would have been wiped out. You should be proud of yourself, Miyafuji. Besides, as you can see, Toshiro was also gratified, so don't try to back out based on that. He accepted it without even a murmur from his side, right, Toshiro?"

"Yup. Just take it, Yoshika. Not every day you can get a present from such a high ranked member of the military, you know?"

"You think so? Hehe…"

Sugita presented the gift forward to Yoshika and said:

"After talking it over with the crew, I've made my decision. I would like to give this to you."

"My my, such an honor…" Minna said cheerfully.

"Accept it with gratitude, Miyafuji." Mio said, also in a good mood.

"Yes!" Yoshika responded and took the gift. "Thank you very much!"

The captain's face was glad, but it suddenly became serious.

"As the prelude of the counteroffensive operation, our time to attack has come."

"At long last…" Minna said with hope.

"Counteroffensive operation?" Yoshika asked with mixed feelings.

"Yes. I have come here today in the middle of it. We set out tomorrow, so please come to the ship. Everyone will be glad to see you!"

"Oh...yes!"

"Unfortunately, we are scheduled for combat tomorrow." Minna said in a serious tone.

"I see… That's too bad." Sugita said visibly disappointed.

Yoshika looked down, with her eyes glittering.

Toshiro clenched his fist with so that all his fingers made a popping sound.

"Minna, are we dismissed?" Toshiro asked in a cold tone.

"Ah yes, you can go."

"Goodbye, Captain." Toshiro said while bowing.

"Goodbye, Toshiro. I hope we meet again sometime."

"Let's go, Yoshika."

"Okay…"

They met Lynne on the way. Toshiro told what her what happened. When he finished, they were near the entrance.

"The captain is also a colonel, so he's of an even higher rank than Minna, you know, Yoshika?" Lynne explained.

"Wow! I didn't know he was such an important person."

"It's amazing that the captain came in person to thank you."

"Heehee."

Suddenly, from around the corner, came out a young sailor.

"P-permission to interact with Miss Miyafuji, sir!" He shouted nervously.

"You asking me, young lad?"

"Yes sir!"

"And what would be the nature of this…. Interaction?"

"I want to express my gratitude for saving the Akagi, sir!"

"_Hmmm… He's shaking like jelly during a quake… What do you think, Yuki?"_

"_Let him speak, I think it will be fun."_

"_Okay."_

"Permission granted, squirt."

"Thank you, sir!" He turned to Yoshika and pulled out a letter. "I-I really admired your display of bravery in the recent battle! I am very grateful that you s-saved the ship!"

"Y-yes, you're welcome!" Yoshika responded with uncertainty.

"Um… W-Well… Please accept this!"

"_Yuki, is this what I think it is?"_

"_Yeeeah… I think you should send this poor sap to hell. But do it delicately."_

"_Sure."_

"Hey, squirt."

"Yes sir!"

"What's the content of that letter?"

"I… I cannot tell! It's a secret, sir!"

"Well… If it is what I think…" Toshiro stood behind Yoshika, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You have to know that I'm Yoshika's boyfriend… And I tend to be overprotective at times…" Toshiro activated his magic. "VERY overprotective…"

"Waaah… WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The young sailor ran away as if chased by Death himself wielding a scythe.

"My my, what's the ruckus?" Minna suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Minna. Some squirt wanted to give a love letter to Yoshika. I sort of hinted that he should hastily change his object of affection and his whereabouts immediately."

"Heehee…" Minna giggled but her face went serious after a second. "Good job, Toshiro. I gave the order of no contacts for such reasons."

"C-commander Minna… What… Why…"

"You don't need to know why, Miyafuji. An order is an order."

"Yes…"

Minna walked away inside.

"Minna is really hung up on that order, huh, Toshiro?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah… Come on you two, I'll tell you something. In my room.

"Okay." The two answered.

In Toshiro's room, he asked:

"Hey, Yoshika, why won't you unpack that gift first?"

"Only if you do yours before."

"Kay."

Toshiro unwrapped the paper and saw a wooden box. He slid it open and saw a big sake bottle.

"Goddess help me…"

"Toshiro, I thought men like to be gifted with alcohol? And it looks really high class…" Lynne asked with care.

"Yeeeaaah… But I can't look at alcohol anymore… To much in the last days… But whatever, I'll just stow I away in my chest for a rainy day…"

What Toshiro said, he did.

"So, Yoshika, your gift."

"Right!"

Yoshika had torn away the wrap and also saw a wooden box.

"Uhhh… What?"

"Just look inside and hope it's not more sake…" Said Toshiro.

She opened slid away the door hesitantly, but her eyes soon widened when she saw the content.

"Wooow, pretty!"

She took out the content of the box. It was a 1:6 scale figure of Tomoko Anabuki, with Striker and katana.

"What a beautiful doll, Yoshika. But who's that?"

"I don't know…"

"Yoshika… That's basically modern history… That's Tomoko Anabuki, Tomoe Gozen of the Fuso Sea, a hero of the '37 battle over the Fuso Sea."

"Heh… I'm sorry Toshiro, I was probably too young then and didn't care too much about the world around… heh…"

"Hah… So… I'll now tell you the probable reason behind Minna's order. And don't tell this to anyone, she will know it came out from me."

"Oh? We are all ears, Toshiro." Lynne said.

"Okay… So you see, the reasons for that order is probably the fact that Minna doesn't want anyone she cares about to suffer the same fate as her boyfriend…"

"Suffer… Boyfriend?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes. Minna had a boyfriend that died in and evacuation operation she was supervising…"

The two girls were shocked speechless.

"His name was Kurt. Before the operation, he enlisted into the army without consulting Minna. She was furious. During Operation Dynamo, a massive Neuroi beam hit the hangar in which Kurt was working… Minna could only hopelessly watch, because she was spent after protecting the civilians…"

Toshiro looked at the two girls. They were sobbing silently, hugging each other.

"So you see… I have the theory that she doesn't want any of the Witches here to get emotionally attached to a man, who could suffer the same fate as her boyfriend…"

He waited a few minutes for the girls to calm down.

Toshiro heard running outside the room. Suddenly wild knocking to his door was heard.

"Come in."

Francesca and Shirley burst in.

"Ah! Yoshika, there you are! They left a lot of strange rice and a bowl and hammer!"

"Bowl… Hammer…" Yoshika pondered for a few seconds. "Mochi!"

"Mo-what?" Francesca asked.

"Mochi! A traditional Fuso sweet!" Yoshika replied with joy.

"Sweets? I wanna eat them!" Francesca cheered.

"Not so fast, Francesca." Toshiro cooled her down. "The rice for mochi must be soaked up overnight before you can pound mochi."

"Pound? You mean with that hammer?"

"Yeah. The hammer is called 'kine' and that bowl you are speaking of is a mortar called 'usu'. You just place the mochi in the usu, and pound it with the kine until it has appropriate consistency. The fun part about is that while one person pounds, another has to turn around and wet the mochi."

"You mean like… Simultaneously?!" Shirley asked surprised.

"Yup. The masters of mochi pounding have such an unbelievable tempo, that you can barely see their hands moving!"

"Woah! That must be cool!" Shirley shouted with approval, hearing about speed.

"It's actually hard work to synchronize two people like that. But we can try pounding some tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Both Shirley and Francesca cheered.

"I'll soak the rice today!" Yoshika shouted with enthusiasm.

After everyone left the room, Toshiro spent the rest of the day in peace and quiet, only appearing for dinner, supper and a bath.

Before going to sleep, he opened the package with the boots. He saw black officer boot, elegant enough not to make the wearer ashamed on a parade, but modified with the intention of quick removal. The buckles were black this time, to match the shoe color.

"_Nice boots… Really… But it's time to hit the hay…"_

"_You really were lazy today, Toshiro. I wish you'll have a busy tomorrow!"_

"_Just don't wish it at a wrong time…"_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Title – Team Fortress 2 players should get it ;)**

**Alistair – he's also a reference, consult your favorite search engines for details**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	43. Chapter 43 - Demons of the past (x)

Chapter 43 - Demons of the past, demons of the present

After the usual ordeal, Toshiro went to eat something. Today was Lynne's turn, so everyone ate a full Britannian breakfast. He noticed that the mochi pounding equipment was in the dining room. Rice was being cooked on the stove.

"Hey, Yoshika, when are we going to bang that mochi?" Shirley asked with enthusiasm.

"Ummm… I think the rice is ready… Now we need somebody that could do the physical work…"

Yoshika and Shirley looked around the gathered, and both their gazes met on Toshiro.

"What? Why are you two looking at me?"

"Well… You are the only man here… And you are strong…" Shirley started teasing him.

"Trude is also strong. And you are fast, Shirley. You would make the ideal pair! Trude operating the hammer, and you wetting and turning the mochi."

"But… I don't know how to do it…"

"Neither do I to be honest, just watched people pound it on the street. Maybe Yoshika has experience?"

"Yup." Yoshika gave of prominent smile. "I already made mochi by my own, but with a slightly smaller hammer."

"Very good, Yoshika. So it's settled, Trude on the hammer, Shirley getting her fingers crushed… errr… I mean wetting and turning…."

Shirley raised her eyebrow, and suddenly grabbed her right arm.

"Aaawwww… Cramp…. Woe is me… Toshiro… I'm not going to make it…"

"Ugh… Just say that you don't want to do it, sheesh…"

"Eheheheh… Sorry… Well… The perspective of putting my fingers in the proximity of a hammer being swung by Trude…"

"Heh… I can imagine… Okay, I'll do it. But I think we forgot a crucial thing."

"What is it?"

"We didn't ask Trude."

"Whoops… Hey, Barkhorn…"

"What, Liberion?"

"You have time after breakfast?"

"Nope. I have important work to do."

"Bawwww…."

"Well, that backfired fast… Say… Shirley, why don't you grab the hammer then?"

"Me? Uh… I wouldn't want to hurt you…"

"Oh come on, I'll manage with a little help…"

"_Right, Yuki?"_

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"All right!" Shirley cheered.

After breakfast, Yoshika, Shirley, Francesca and Toshiro gathered around the hammer and mortar. The rest with the exception of Trude and the sleeping Sanya was also interested, but kept their distance.

Yoshika pulled out a bag of steaming rice out of the pot.

"We have to act fast now! Shirley, take the hammer. Toshiro, prepare for your task."

"Aye aye!"

Shirley wielded the hammer with a confident look on her face. Toshiro positioned a bucket with water near the mortar.

Yoshika poured all the rice into the mortar.

"Okay, Shirley, begin!"

"Wahaaaaa!"

Shirley started pounding the steaming rice. It soon started sticking to the hammer and mortar.

"Now, Toshiro, your part. Wet the mochi and flip it around, so it doesn't stick!"

"_Ready, Yuki?"_

"_As ever!"_

Toshiro activated his magic, and let Yuki steer his hands. She swiftly did what was expected of Toshiro between hammer pounds.

"Shirley, go into overdrive! Let's show them how to pound mochi!"

"Full speed ahead!" Shirley shouted and activated her magic.

Her hammer pounds started getting faster and faster, as were Toshiro's hands. Soon, everybody would just see a multicolor blur.

"Stop!" Yoshika shouted.

The hands of Toshiro, and Shirley's hammer stopped. The two were breathing heavily.

Yoshika took the mochi out of the mortar. She took a pinch of it, and gave it a taste.

"Perfect! Time for further processing."

She took the big mochi ball and placed it on the kitchen counter. Yoshika took a knife and cut the ball in three even pieces.

After a few minutes, a few dozen of mochi balls in three colors were lying on the counter.

"Toshiro, Shirley, you get the first bite."

Shirley took a green one, Toshiro a red one.

"Yummmm! It's sweet, but it also tastes like radish!"

"The red one is super sweet... Good job, Yoshika."

"Aw shucks… You two did the dirty work, I just added seasoning…"

"Don't self-deprecate yourself like that, Yoshika. Without you, we wouldn't even know where to start, heh…"

"Aww… I'm starting to blush…"

"Hey, can we get some?!" Erica asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes! Dig in, everybody."

A moment later, all the mochi was gone.

"So delicious!" Erica shouted while licking her fingers.

"Miyafuji, you did really good." Mio complimented Yoshika.

"I have to agree with Mio. Nice morale boost before today's combat. Ah, yes. Everyone go to the briefing room on standby."

"Roger." The gathered responded.

"Toshiro, come with me to the comms tower."

"Okay."

The arrived at the comms tower in silence.

"Toshiro… I… I still can't forgive myself for Kurt…" Minna suddenly confessed with her back turned to Toshiro. "The visit of the mechanics yesterday made me remember again… When will I let it go…?"

Toshiro looked at Minna with concern. He slowly approached her from behind, embraced her with his left arm, and said:

"They say everyone has his cross to bear through life… You and you alone are to decide when to let go…" Toshiro said softly. "Is the 'no male interaction' order based on your trauma?" He asked out of the blue.

"Actually no… It's a universal order given by the Joint HQ, I'm just relaying it… The full order goes like this:

'Unless it is needed for direct cooperation, personal contacts between male soldiers, including technical and support personnel, and Witches is strictly forbidden. Anyone caught disobeying this order will be subject to severe disciplinary actions.'

"It doesn't say anything about wizards…"

"Theoretically, you are in a grey zone, Toshiro. Practically, after Mio transferred you here, you were made an exception. You are basically treated as a male witch."

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad that I'm being somewhat gender bended…"

"Heehee… You and your jokes… Sit back and operate the radar, would you?"

"Okay, Minna. I'll finally get to do something else for a change…"

Toshiro sat before the radar and waited.

After a few boring hours of dwindling thumbs and exchanging lewd jokes with Minna, at which she was strangely proficient, something finally happened.

The phone started ringing. Minna hastily picked it up.

"Commander Wilcke."

She nodded a few times and said:

"Understood."

She put the phone back on the hook just as something appeared on the radar.

"Minna, bogey incoming from direction one-five-zero!"

"Toshiro… Let the sirens roar!"

"Hah!"

He slammed the alarm button. The sirens started their electric powered wailing across the base.

The two of them rushed to the briefing room. Minna went to the front of the room and started drawing on the map. Toshiro on the other hand sat beside Yoshika. Through a quick glance, he saw that Sanya was dragged out of her room and that she was sleeping on a pillow by Eila's side. Francesca was half-dead in an upright position. Mio was roaming in front of the blackboard.

"Toshiro, is it time already?"

"Yes, Yoshika. A battle is upon us…"

"I'll give my best!"

"Sure you'll do…" Toshiro said while patting Yoshika on the head.

"Okay, listen up." Minna addressed everybody. "We've received report of a Neuroi incoming from Gallia. The radar in our base confirms it."

"For once, the predictions were accurate." Mio said with a firm voice.

"Yes." Minna confirmed and pointed out the map. "It's current altitude is fifteen thousand feet, and it's heading directly towards this base."

"All right." Said Mio and stood faced everyone. "We can proceed with the routine intercept pattern. For today's embarkation assignment, Barkhorn and Hartmann will take the lead. Perrine and Lynne will take the rear, followed by Miyafuji, Minna, and myself. Shirley, Lucchini, Eila and Sanya will be on standby at the base."

"House-sitting, house-sitting!" Francesca cheered in a sing-sang tone.

"Well… I guess I can adjust my Striker a bit then…" Shirley said while stretching herself.

"Uh… What about me?" Toshiro asked dumbfounded.

"Ah, yes, Toshiro. Since you have such specialist equipment, you will be flying a good kilometer above Hartman and Barkhorn so you can react quicker if the Neuroi appears." Mio said and Minna threw him a pair of binoculars. "And this Dienstglas is to ease you in that task."

Toshiro caught the binoculars in flight. He recognized the make and model. It was the fairly uncommon Hensoldt Zeiss 10x50 Dienstglass, painted in olive drab.

"Sounds fair."

"All right! Get prepared!" Mio ordered.

Everyone from the assigned group rushed to the hangar. Upon arrival, Toshiro picked up a full combat load and jumped into his Striker. The formation rushed forward into the sky.

Sometime into the flight over the Britannian Channel, Yuki spoke to Toshiro:

"_Toshiro, I feel the Neuroi approaching. Use your binocs to fish it out."_

"_Okay."_

Toshiro put up the binoculars to his eyes. After setting the focus, he saw a tiny cube floating in the air.

"Mio, unidentified target dead ahead."

"Roger. Proceeding with identification."

Since Toshiro was flying well above the rest, he didn't see what was going on, but he then heard;

"It's a 300 meter Class. Looks like a cube made…"

Toshiro was already focusing on the target through his cannons sights.

"_Roughly four kilometers Toshiro, you think you can pull it off?"_

"_Just stabilize me a tad, and I'll be peachy."_

"_Okay."_

Toshiro dialed in to '40' at the sight, readjusted his aim and before pressing the trigger, he said.

"Mio, watch the target closely."

"Wait, wh…"

BANG!

The cannon roared and about five seconds later, the target was hit.

"Incredible Toshiro! Dead in the middle! I can see through the hole you made! But… You probably didn't hit the core…"

"Oh well…" Toshiro sighed.

"Wait! It divided! Did you see it?!"

"A blind man would see it. Looks like we are in one hell of a fight…"

"In that case… Close distance to the targets! Toshiro, adjust your altitude to ours."

"Sure thing."

Toshiro dived sharply and in a few seconds, he was flying besides Mio.

"Plan, my beloved superiors?"

"No time for joking, Toshiro. Mio, spot out the core, I will try to count them."

A delicate aura appeared around Minna as she closed her eyes. When she opened them after a few seconds, she said:

"Seventy-five to the lower right, ninety-one in the center, twenty-six to the left. Mio, what did you say it looked like before it split?"

"Like a cube intersected into a 6x6x6 pattern."

"And what did the hole Toshiro made look like?"

"Roughly two-by-two cubes, right through the middle and out…"

"So… Toshiro, you probably made a new shot down-in-one-shot record. Congratulations."

"If I follow the math correctly…. Twenty-four? Nice…"

"Let's leave the bragging for now, okay. Time to battle is at hand." Mio said coldly. "We still have almost two hundred to kill!"

"Mio, look for the core." Minna commanded.

"Roger" She responded.

"Team Barkhorn, take the middle with Toshiro."

"Roger!" The three responded.

"Team Perrine, intercept to the right"

"Roger!"

"Miyafuji, stick with Mio."

"Roger!" Yoshika responded with confidence.

"Your duty is to keep the enemy away until the Major can locate the core."

"Yes ma'am!"

Toshiro flew up to Trude and Erica and asked them:

"So girls… Ready to rumble?"

"Oh yes!" Trude shouted with enthusiasm.

"With bro fighting on my side, I won't lose!" Erica cheered loudly.

"_Toshiro, I have an idea!"_

"_Let's hear it, Yuki."_

"_Dual wielding your weapons!"_

"_What? Nah… The targets are too fast and too small to use the cannon like that…"_

"_I could take over for the cannon; you would just fire the other gun."_

"_Interesting… But what about reloading? That would be a real bitch you know…"_

"_You can ask She-Man and Imouto for help."_

"_The nicknames you give to people… Okay, let's see your idea in practice."_

Toshiro placed his left hand on the trigger handle of the cannon, and with his right hand, he took off the MG of his back.

"_It feels… Weird…"_

"_Trust me… You'll end up with at least double the kills you have already."_

"_Okay. Let's go!"_

Toshiro plunged forward and started shooting. He didn't have to wait long for Yuki to pop a Neuroi. The recoil shook his shoulder and a cube exploded.

"_Yay!"_

Toshiro was going through the Neuroi like mad. The ammo in both weapons ended simultaneously.

"Erica, Trude, I need help!"

"On it!" The both shouted at the same time.

After a moment, they were at his side.

"What is it?" Trude asked.

"Trude, reload my cannon. Erica, reload my MG."

"Reckless of you to leave yourself in such a situation…"

Erica quickly fetched an ammo box and exchanged the tape. Trude fetched a mag and reloaded his cannon, remembering about the autoloader.

"Thanks girls, see you in a moment!"

"Oh you…"Erica said with a smile.

They both turned around and started shooting.

Toshiro suddenly saw Perrine flying into a cloud of cubes and screaming:

TONNERRE!

Lightning shout out of her body and obliterated at least a dozen of them.

"_Toshiro, to your left!"_

A cube was flying to straight to his head. He didn't have time to lift the gun, so he did the next best thing. He retracted his head and smacked it with a head-butt.

To his surprise, the cube was destroyed.

"_Did I just see what I saw?"_

"_Pretty much…"_

Toshiro felt as blood was seeping down his forehead.

"_You have to find Yoshika, or the blood will blind you eventually."_

"_Right…"_

Toshiro looked around, and saw Yoshika protecting Mio. He tried to fly up to her but a wall of cubes suddenly appeared before him.

"Want to play rough?!"

Toshiro fired a few magic infused bullets, destroying all the cubes before him. He then flew up to Yoshika.

"Yo."

"Toshi… WAH! You busted your forehead again! Unbelievable!"

"Sorry…"

"Just stay still…"

Yoshika used her healing magic, and with the help of Toshiro, she was done in a moment.

"While you are here, you can help me defend Sakamoto." Yoshika said confidently.

"Everything for my little Yoshika!"

Toshiro didn't fly around this time. He just turned around and shot everything that came into his field of vision. When the ammo ended again, he said to Yuki.

"_Akimbo shooting sure is fun, but bothersome like hell. Time for me to go solo, Yuki."_

"_Okay. But I still have a better bullet effectiveness than you, heehee…"_

Toshiro hung the cannon on his back and reloaded the MG. Just as he did that, Yoshika besides him shouted.

"Above!"

Toshiro looked up and almost blinded by the sun.

"Ahh… Crap…"

"_Allow me…"_

Toshiro suddenly felt the world darkening around him. When he looked at the sun, he clearly saw four cubes swooping down across the sun.

"_Yuki… Why do I see the world now as if I have welding goggles on me?"_

"_I magically constricted the pupils in your eyes to the size of pinheads."_

"_Sounds good enough."_

Toshiro started shooting at the cubes. He got two and Minna got one. Just as he started aiming at the last one, Mio shouted:

"It's the core!"

Toshiro pulled the trigger. A single bullet was shot and it chipped off the corner of the cube.

"What the…"

Toshiro looked at the ammo tape. It was empty. But he also looked at the ejection port and saw a casing that was stuck sideways in it. As Toshiro was pulling it out, the Neuroi zipped past him to the continent.

"Is it that one?" Minna asked Mio.

"Yes."

"Attention, all units. The enemy core has been located. We will take it down, so keep the other away!"

"Roger!" Voices were hear from the transponder.

"Let's go."

The four of them rushed after the core-cube. They were shooting at it, but it swerved as if anticipating every bullet. However, finally, Toshiro's bullet chipped of another corner and the cube changed its flight path.

"Miyafuji, chase it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yoshika flew up into the air, chasing the cube. Toshiro was besides Mio. He wanted to help Yoshika from there, so he raised the MG sights to his sights. As he pulled the trigger, a dry clack was to be heard.

"Aw fuck…" He cursed, and looked at the tape. Empty.

Toshiro quickly pulled out a spare, and just as he pulled the cocking lever, he heard the familiar sound of an exploding Neuroi. He raised his head and the saw the usual flake storm. Everyone activated their shields to protect themselves from the shards.

He saw something that threw him off. Mio's shield, as opposed to the rests navy blue, was light blue, falling into white. Suddenly, he saw a piece of the Neuroi piercing through the shield and grazing her hair. Mio gasped when she realized it.

"Mio!" Both Minna and Toshiro shouted.

The rest of the girls started gathering around Yoshika and praising her for her achievement.

Toshiro's mind was rushing at overdrive.

"_But why? That was just a teensy shard! And why is her shield discolored now? What…"_

"_Toshiro… I have sad news concerning samurai woman for you…"_

"_What is it, Yuki?!"_

"_After reaching a certain age, the witches magical powers start to fade slowly but surely. Depending on her inherent strength before, a witch can live with some of her power even until her death, enough to heal a small wound a few times daily, fly some time on a broom, but some of them lose their magic completely before turning thirty…"_

"_That's horrible… But… What about me then?"_

"_I don't know to be honest… You're special… Anyway, samurai woman's shield is now mostly for show…"_

Toshiro looked onto the land before him. The Neuroi shards were falling like diamond dust, glittering in the afternoon sun.

"Beautiful…" Yoshika said silently.

"Yeah, when they're like this." Mio said with a stern voice.

"They say that beautiful flower have thorns." Perrine said a gloomy voice.

"Talking 'bout yourself?" Erica asked mockingly.

"How rude!" She burst out "I acknowledge the part…"

Toshiro flew up to Minna inconspicuously. She had a sad face expression.

"Minna… Did I see this correctly? Did Mio's shield…"

"Yes… I feared it for long… And now it started happening…"

"Oh Minna… Don't worry… We will both find a way to… Hey, is that an almost intact Porsche Type 1 amongst the ruins?"

"Oh, what?" Minna looked down at the ruins and saw the car Toshiro was talking about. "Oh my… Kurt's car…"

"Seriously… Minna… I…"

"Come with me…"

"Okay…"

They flew down to the ruins. As Toshiro came closer, he would recognize the outlines of radio towers and hangars. He also saw a gaping hole in the ground, over a hundred meters wide.

"_This is the miniature airfield in Pas de Calais… This is the place were Kurt Flachfeld, the boyfriend of Minna, met his demise in the line of duty…"_

"_Oh my…"_

They landed in a big mound of ash and sand. After jumping out of their Strikers, they approached the car. It was so dusty one couldn't see into the interior or even recognize the paint color.

Minna approached it from the right, Toshiro from the left. They opened the doors simultaneously. The first thing Toshiro saw, was a package on the driver's seat, the second thing was Minna's reaction when she herself saw it. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Toshiro took the package, and gave it to Minna. She sat on the passenger's seat. Toshiro took the liberty of siting on the driver's seat. He barely fit in.

With a trembling hand, Minna unwrapped the package. Inside were a red dress and a letter. She opened the envelope and started reading. Toshiro tactfully averted his eyes.

He heard that Minna started to sob. Upon looking at her, he saw tears streaming down her face and on the letter. She folded it and put it into the envelope, and after that, she started crying.

"Minna…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Minna leaned over the gap between seats and embraced him, burying her face in his chest while whimpering aloud.

"_Toshiro… I'm going to cry…"_

"_I thought a snake couldn't cry…"_

"_Not physically, dumbass…"_

"_Oh right, sorry…"_

Minna stopped crying after a few minutes. She leaned back to her seat.

"Thank you, Toshiro… Thank you for being here with me… I can now be at peace with Kurt…"

"I only lent my chest…"

"But still… Thanks… But now, there's another matter at hand…"

"Mio?"

"Yes… What should we do?"

"Knowing Mio, she will want to die on the battlefield…"

"I can't let that happen! I will put her in custody, I'll…"

"You can't, Minna... She won't subdue to you, although you are probably her best friend… And doing that will seriously affect the morale of the girls, did you think about that?"

"No… I didn't…"

"Don't do anything rash, Minna…"

"I'll try…" Minna said with a cold voice. "Say, Toshiro… Do you know a good song I could sing?"

"Hmm? You want to sing something?"

"Yes… This dress… Kurt wanted to give me it, so I'll have something nice to wear for my concerts…"

"Oh right… Hmmm… I know of a perfect song to commemorate this spiritual reunion… It's called 'Lili Marleen'…"

"Ah, yes! Perfect, Toshiro!"

"Do you want to sing it now or what?"

"No, I plan to sing it in the base, and broadcast it to the Akagi. I was too harsh to Sugita back then… Will you manage to set up the equipment? Shirley can help you; she is also apt with comms equipment."

"Of course I'll manage, with or without Shirley's help…" Toshiro said while puffing his cheeks.

"Hahah… Okay, let's return to base, I can feel Mio staring at us from outside."

They got out of the car, and shut the doors. Mio was indeed waiting for them.

"Everything all right you two?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Yes… Listen Mio, I'm giving you, Lynne and Miyafuji the permission to visit the Akagi if you want… The probably didn't leave yet…"

"Roger, Minna. By the way, Toshiro… What's with that stain on your chest?"

"Ah… I was probably sweating too much in the car and in battle…" Toshiro said evasively but he was making signs with his eyes pointing to Minna.

"I see… You will probably need a bath then… What about the three of us in one bath?"

"Mio…"

"I know I know…"

"If Yoshika was also present, I wouldn't mind… ghehehehehe…" Toshiro laughed lecherously.

"If Command knew about your behavior, they would probably send you to… what was it again?"

"Easter Island Special Reconnaissance Group? Hah, yeah… So, are we going already?"

"Come on, Toshiro. You have your mission to fulfil."

"Right."

The three flew in the air and split into two groups.

After arriving at the hangar, they were greeted by everyone.

"Hey, Toshiro, I heard you did well today?" Shirley asked.

"Well… I don't know to be honest… I lost count…"

"_Sixty-six."_

"Oh, wait… A voice in my head tells me I shot sixty-six cubes today!"

"Woah! Even I and Erica didn't shoot down such a load!" Trude admitted openly.

"Hah… Whatever, no time for boasting! Minna is putting on a performance today!"

"Woah, really?!" Shirley asked surprised.

"My, my… What an interest… Yes, I'm going to sing a song for the sailors on the Akagi as a parting gift. And…" Minna unfolded the dress before everyone. "I will be wearing this…"

A murmur of admiration was heard amongst the gathered.

"Okay, everyone!" Toshiro started commanding. "Shirley, you get some quality radio equipment and a whoopass antenna. Trude, get a camera. Sanya, Erica, find notes for 'Lili Marleen' and prepare the piano. The rest do whatever you want, but don't stumble around."

"Roger!"

"Hey, Toshiro, help me with the radio equipment, that stuff is heavy."

"Sure, Shirley."

They both went to the storeroom.

"I'll take two microphones, and set them up just like you did, back at Erica's commendation. You lug that transceiver, it's heavy as hell. Oh, and get a battery and earphones."

"Sure."

Toshiro grabbed a car battery and the earphones first. Then he lifted the standalone transceiver of Liberion construction.

"Damn… Really heavy…"

"Told you… All those vacuum lamps weigh something… And it's the only spare we have…"

"Whatever… Let's go then."

While they were setting up the equipment, Trude fixed a camera on a tripod, and Sanya started practicing the melody, of course with trusty Eila by her side.

And then, slowly and elegantly, Minna came down the stairs. The high heel shoes she put on were clacking in a steady rhythm. Her red dress, a memento from Kurt, was adorned with a black rose.

"_Wha…wha…"_

"_Toshiro… You have a girlfriend… Although I can't blame you; that promiscuous cleavage would mesmerize most men… And some women…"_

Minna stopped before the gathered, holding one hand on her hip.

"So… How do I look?"

"Splendid!"

"Breathtaking!"

"Glamorous!"

The girls threw many adjectives tied with beauty and appearance.

"And you, Toshiro, what do you think?" Minna asked, and the all the girls looked at him.

"Words fail me, Minna…" Toshiro said diplomatically.

"Heehee… Okay, everything ready?"

"Piano ready…" Sanya said silently.

"Camera ready." Trude confirmed.

"Microphones ready, but the radio's acting up..." Shirley grumbled.

"Lemme have a look." Said Toshiro nonchalantly.

He approached the radio, checked the frequency, amplification and modulation.

"I have a solution to this problem…" Toshiro said and suddenly smacked the radio with his open palm.

"It works!" Shirley shouted. "But how?"

"If it doesn't work, take a bigger hammer. I'm familiar with this type of radio, some stuff always shorts out and falls out of place. A good ol' display of force usually fixes it."

"Genius!"

"That's my name, heh… Okay, Minna, the stage is yours."

Minna slowly walked up to the standing microphone. She put her hands together, closed her eyes and started singing, accompanied by Sanya's piano music.

In front of the barracks,

In front of the main gate,

Stood a lamppost,

If it still stands out front,

So will we see each other there again,

By the lamppost we'll stand,

As before, Lili Marleen.

Our two shadows

Looked like one.

That we were so much in love,

Anyone could see at a glance.

And everyone will see it,

When we stand by the lamppost,

As before, Lili Marleen.

As Minna sang, everyone got relaxed. Toshiro however was a bit tense.

"_Minna is really strong… Singing that song just like that… Makes me want to cry, knowing the details…"_

"_Awwwww… Toshiro…"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… But a man grown man crying is just one of the most heartbreaking sights on earth…"_

"_Oh shush, Yuki…"_

Yoshika, Mio and Lynne somehow got back before the last stanza.

Out of the silent space,

Out of the depths of the earth,

Lifts me as in a dream

Your loving mouth.

When the nocturnal mists swirl,

I will be standing by the lamppost,

As before, Lili Marleen.

Minna stopped singing and opened her eyes. The whole room was immediately filled with the sound of clapping hands. Toshiro stood up, and everyone followed his lead.

The applause soon finished, and Yoshika started complimenting Minna.

"That was so beautiful!"

Eila took of her seat, stealthily got behind Yoshika and pulled her cheeks.

"Heeey… Hy are hyou hoing his?!"

"You have to admit that Sanya was playing beautiful, right?"

"Hes hes! He hayed heautifully!"

"I don't hear you…"

"I hay he hlayed heautifullly!"

"Eila, stop bullying my Yoshika already… She deserves rest, she destroyed numerous foes today, core included!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Eila asked and let go of Yoshika. "You guys should tell us home-sitters about the whole thing!"

Everyone present in the battle gave his own account of what happened.

"The consensus would be that Toshiro excelled in this battle. Well done!" Minna said and patted him on the back firmly.

"Ah thanks… But you have to admit, that with such a multitude of targets, even the usually reserved Yoshika and Lynne bagged a nice amount of kills, huh?"

"Oh stop, Toshiro… I was just protecting the Major…" Yoshika shyly replied.

"No, Miyafuji, you did a good job today. Feel yourself officially praised."

"Yes ma'am!"

Everyone laughed shortly. Toshiro saw something in Minna's eyes when she looked at Mio that made him wonder.

After the evening bath, Toshiro decided to check on Minna in her room. When approaching it, Yuki warned him:

"_Toshiro, slow down…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I feel that the atmosphere is tense…"_

Toshiro slowed down and started sneaking.

"_Actually, I remembered that I'm capable of bestowing you with something called 'motion sensitive invisibility'. If you don't move fast, you will be invisible. It has the upside of not being so magic hungry, but remember: sudden move – cloak goes poof."_

"_Got it."_

Toshiro looked at his body, which became almost perfectly transparent. He slowly snuck along the wall and heard Minna's voice from the open door.

"But, even now, I'm afraid of losing someone."

The voice was emotionless and harsh.

"So, I've got to make the effort to never lose anyone."

Toshiro peeked through the opened door, and his heart stopped upon seeing a very familiar situation.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	44. Chapter 44 - The Smile of a Child

Chapter 44 - The Smile of a Child

"What is this?" Mio calmly asked. "This looks pretty dangerous."

"Promise me… That you will never wear a Striker Unit again."

"Is that an order?" Mio asked and sighed. "If you give me an order while wearing that, it's not very persuasive."

"I'm serious! The next time you go into battle, you won't make it back alive."

"So in that case, by you own hand… Is that it?" Mio asked with a cold voice. "Such a paradox. It's not like you…"

"It is…"

Both Minna and Mio turned to the door.

"Toshiro? Where are you? Come out!" Mio shouted.

Toshiro snuck just before Minna and pinched the gun out of her hand with a violent movement.

He started being visible again, in a way resembling the waves made by a pebble thrown into the lake.

"Minna… You seem to have a bad habit of pointing guns at your subordinates… A very dangerous habit…" Toshiro said while sinning the PPK on his finger.

"Toshiro! How did you get here?!" Minna shouted furiously.

"A little trick Yuki can do for me. I wanted to check up on you, if you were all right and such… It seems that's not the case…"

"Get out of here immediately! That's an order!"

"Order shmorder… I could probably kick you out of your commanders' seat with one phone, Minna. You can't force Mio to do what you fancy, even if it means that she could pay the ultimate price... And why the pistol? It's not even loaded!" Toshiro pressed the mag release. The empty mag dropped down on the stone floor with a hollow metallic clang. "Maybe I should feel honored? You used a loaded pistol on me… This only means that you wouldn't harm Mio, even if you were hanging on a blade she pierced your chest with… Maybe it's something more than friendship, huh?"

"_Toshiro, are you implying that Minna could be…"_

"_Yes. But I believe it's one sided…"_

He felt Mio's hand falling on his shoulder.

"Toshiro, enough. Let's go… I think Minna learned her lesson…"

"Okay, Mio…"

The two slowly went in the direction of the door.

"Wait… Mio… Toshiro…"

They didn't stop walking, and exited the room.

After walking around the corner, Mio stopped Toshiro.

"Toshiro… What did you want to imply with 'more than friendship'?"

"Eheheh… Maybe my thoughts unwillingly veered a bit towards Eila and Sanya…"

"Oh go to hell, Toshiro! We may be close friends, but not THAT close… Thanks for being with Minna in that car by the way…"

"No problem, Mio. But… What will you do now? Your shields can't stop jack shit now… Now I somehow understand Minna, after calming down a bit…"

"Oh, Toshiro…" Mio sighed. "Your good nature will cause you to suffer someday… You can't help everyone…"

"So you will continue, despite being defenseless?"

"Yes. Because for me, fighting and living is one and the same…"

"Whatever… But make Yoshika sad, and I'll make sure you won't have a happy afterlife…"

"Haha! Okay, I will have that in mind when suicide rushing at a Neuroi…"

"Whatever… Have a good night, Mio."

"And a good night to you, Toshiro."

They parted their ways and Toshiro went to sleep.

In the morning, he saw a peculiar sight. Trude was being chased by half of the girls into the hangar. She looked so fired up that even Shirley had trouble keeping pace. Toshiro decided to check what the ruckus is all about.

When he arrived, he saw that Shirley and Erica tried to restrain Trude from climbing into her Striker.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Toshiro yelled irritated.

Everyone's gaze turned to him.

"Oh, bro! Help me calm down Trudy here! She's gone berserk!"

"Trude… Calm down… Whatever the reason is, calm down…" Toshiro said with a calm voice.

Trude at first looked a little uneasy at him, but soon stopped squirming.

"And now, answers."

"Well… Chris is awake! For good this time!"

"Woah! Congratulations! But did you ask for a leave?"

"No…"

"Did you ask for permission to use a Striker as transport?"

"No…"

"Did you consider taking me with you?"

"No… Wait, what? You want to visit Chris with me?"

"Yeah. I would like meet the sweet little sister of yours, on which you gave out those two pounds ten shilling that I haven't heard of yet…"

"Eheheheh… Well… Payday is going late… Uhm…"

"Oh just come with me, Trude. You too, Erica. Want to visit London for a change?"

"Yes!"

"Then onwards, to Minna's office!"

They left the baffled Yoshika, Shirley and Perrine back in the hangar.

Toshiro knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Minna replied with a tired voice.

The three of them came in.

"Huh? What do you three want?" Minna said with a groggy voice. She didn't look very well.

"Trude wants to visit her sister in London. Me and Erica want to accompany her."

"Oh, right… She rushed out of my office like the devil himself prod her in the ass with a pitchfork… Sure… You can go…" Minna rummaged in the desks drawer and pulled out a key. "Here, take the Kübelwagen…" She said and threw the key to Toshiro.

"Thanks, Minna." Toshiro said and gave the key to Erica. "Prepare the car; I'll be joining you two shortly."

"Okay…"

"Don't take too long, Toshiro. I'm so fired up I could drive the car myself!" Trude shouted.

"Yeah, yeah… Now leave me alone with Minna for a second."

Trude and Erica went out of the office. Toshiro approached the siting Minna.

"Minna, are you all right? Did you sleep?"

"No… I couldn't… I got from the frying pan into the fire now... I couldn't let go of the grudge I held against Kurt, and now I'm almost having a déjà vu… Maybe I should step down and let you be the commander? You have a bright mind; know a lot of thing… You would fill my shoes in a jiffy…"

"No. I don't want to fill anyone's shoes yet… I may be a genius, but you have experience and long standing ties… Not to mention your position amongst the girls…"

"Yeah… Maybe… But I'm still thinking about your words yesterday about kicking me out with one phone… What ties do YOU have?"

"I'd really wish to tell you, but I can't… And I'm sorry for threatening you like that, I was a tad nervous you would really fire at Mio…"

"You did what you found was just and right. I admire you for making such decisions…" Minna took a pause. "See these papers I'm filling out?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm rewriting the official chain of command and writing you POAs, so you can be third in command here."

"Huh? Chain of command? POA?"

"The chain of command is the hierarchical power flow in the unit. Currently I am the commander; Mio is second in charge and later are Trude and Shirley. While both or the latter are good, one is a hothead, and one is an airhead… Therefore, I am issuing official orders so YOU will be third in power. Next, the power of attorney or POA for short. It's a written permission so you can act in my or Mio's stead in case of… an incident…"

"Is it because of yesterday?"

"Yes…"

"Sort of weird for a simple Warrant Officer to have such an important function… And does that mean that I'm effectively the rests superior right now?"

"Yes. Since we are an expatriate unit, the chain of command takes place before ranks. For example, I can't tell you squat based on my rank, even though I'm a Lt. Colonel, just because I'm from another army, but as the commander of this unit I am your superior. However, Mio can give you orders based on both principles, because she and you are members of the same army."

"Interesting… Sure feels weird for an NCO to hold so much power…"

"And that's why; I'm putting you up for promotion to 2nd Lieutenant. Mio will have to pull it through with the IFN, but my signature is already on the papers."

"Uh… Gee… Thanks… What will you write in the recommendation?"

"Probably something like 'continuous and unwavering fight for the cause' and stuff like that. In addition, your kill count from yesterday will probably move a cog or two in the rusty heads of the brass."

"Heh… Well… Thanks again…"

"Have a nice trip, Toshiro."

"I hope I will, Minna." Toshiro turned around. "Oh and when will these new orders become effective?"

"Just now. Are you planning something?"

"Heh… Well… I'm tempted…"

"Don't overuse this privilege, Toshiro. And don't tell anyone just yet, I'll make an announcement after you all return."

"Sure, Minna."

Toshiro walked out of Minna's office, and went out of the castle. Trude was honking like mad in the car, making poor Erica cower in the driver's seat.

"OKAY, OKAY, SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M HERE!" Toshiro shouted through the horn.

"Whoops… Sorry…"

Toshiro climbed into the back seat. Trude stood up on her seat, placed one leg on the dashboard, and in a pose resembling a general sending his troops to battle she shouted:

"Go, Erica!"

"Okay…" Erica said without life in her.

Erica turned the key, but nothing happened.

"What?" She looked at the fuel gauge. "The tank is full…"

"Check the fuel valve, Erica…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Oh? Hmmm…" Erica bent over under the dashboard by the passenger's side. "Huh? It's in the 'off' position… Trude…"

"Huh, what?"

"You were flailing those arms and legs so much you turned off the fuel…"

"Oh really?"

Erica turned the key with an angry face. It ran immediately.

"Yeah, really…"

"No way…"

Erica and Toshiro both sighed at the same moment. Erica put in first gear, and they slowly drove to the base exit.

When they were approaching to London, Erica asked Toshiro:

"Hey, what was the holdup with Minna, bro?"

"Important business. You'll find out when we return."

"Puhhh…" Erica puffed her cheeks.

"Stop squabbling, Erica! Step on it!" Trude shouted.

"_Damn she's hooked up on seeing her sister…"_

"_Wouldn't you be? She is the reason that She-Man is still fighting…"_

"_Maybe… Dunno… I'm an only child, remember?"_

"_I feel that you would, Toshiro. You're a good guy after all…"_

"_Heh…"_

Erica parked the car before by the sidewalk. Trude jumped out immediately and started jumping nervously in place.

"Come on! No time to lose!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh…"

Trude ran forward through the hospital gate and to the entrance. Toshiro and Erica had problems following her. Trude ran recklessly through the corridors, evading patients, doctors and nurses alike, all of which were cursing at her.

Toshiro put all his magic into his legs and caught Trude by her collar.

"Trude, gods damn you! What the hell are you doing?! This is a hospital for crying out loud!"

"Yeah… Well… Um…"

"You are behaving like a child, you know? Come on, let's go to Chris in an orderly manner. You'll apologize to the staff on the way out."

"Okay…"

Erica ran up to them out of breath.

"Nice… work… bro… taming… the… beast…"

"Who you calling a beast?!"

"Shut up the both of you…" Toshiro said through clenched teeth, visibly irritated. "Or I'll cancel this trip in an instant…"

"Okay…" They both replied silently.

"_Who needs formal power, when you have respect and authority like that?"_

"_Keep that privilege, Toshiro. You never know…"_

They slowly walked down the corridor, with Trude in front, Erica in the middle and Toshiro last. Trude stopped before the opened door to a room.

"Good morning, nurse."

"Good morning, Gertrud. I'll leave you now."

"Thanks, Katie…"

The pretty nurse exited the room, stopping a bit to look at Toshiro. He nodded slightly. She gave of a radiant smile and went on.

Trude stepped into the room.

"Chris…" She said with a constricted throat.

"Hi, Trudy. Missed me?" Toshiro heard a cheerful girl's voice.

"Of course I did… Who do you think I am…?" Trude said with a soft voice.

Erica took a step into the room.

"Oh, and Frau is also here!" Chris almost shouted.

"Hi, squirt!" Erica greeted Chris with a smile.

"Oh, and who is hiding in the corridor?" She asked.

"That? Do you know what a wizard is?" Trude replied with a question of her own.

"Wizard? Hmmmm… I think I heard of something like that… It's a man with magic powers?"

"Yes, Chris… In the corridor stands the only known wizard walking the face of the earth. And he's also my squad mate."

Toshiro decided to enter. Chris made big eyes seeing him.

"Hi. I'm Toshiro Akayama from Fuso. Pleased to meet you, Chris."

"Fuso? You don't look like a guy from Fuso?" Chris asked with a child's typical curiosity.

"Hey, Chris, it's rude to make such remarks…" Trude scolded her sister verbally.

"No, no, Trude, it's okay. Chris, my father was from Karlsland. It seems that I inherited most traits from him."

"Okay, now I get it! Nice to meet you, Toshiro!" She cheered and raised her hand.

Toshiro came closer and clapped a high-five with her.

"Yay! I have a wizard as a friend! Say… Sis… What happened during the time I was out cold?"

Trude started telling Chris all the things that she didn't manage to last time. Toshiro and Erica faithfully served as Neuroi, running around the room screeching and falling down to the floor in a theatrical manner.

"Oh, wow! You really had a nice time, sister!"

"All thanks to Toshiro and Miyafuji." Erica explained.

"Miyafuji? Whozat?"

"A new recruit, also from Fuso."

"She looks almost like you, Chris." Trude said.

"Oh? Like me? I want to meet her!" Chris cheered.

"Is that so? Than you should come by sometime."

"Really? I wonder if she will be my friend."

"I know her to well to say anything else than yes. She's a really good girl, that's why I'm her boyfriend." Toshiro budged in.

"OH?! How cute!"

"You are much cuter, Chris! Cuter than anything else!" Trude activated siscon mode. "I would probably take you with me, if the base was more secure!"

They continued to chat along for another hour, when the nurse came in.

"Okay, Gertrud, time to wrap up unfortunately."

"Awwww…" Chris said disappointed.

"Don't worry Chris, your sister and her friend can visit you any day now. The doctors said you will be out of the hospital in no-time!"

"Yay!"

Trude hugged Chris for goodbye.

"Bye, Chris! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye sis!"

"Bye squirt!"

"Bye, Frau!"

"Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Toshiro. I'm rooting for you and Yoshika!"

"Heh, thanks."

The three of them went down all the corridors to the entrance. They stopped by a group of doctors and apologized for her behavior.

"Okay, girls. Care to be invited for fish and chips and a pint of lager?"

"Actually… Yes, why not… We didn't eat breakfast…" Trude answered.

"You know something around?" Erica asked.

"I know just the perfect places for those things!"

They went to the car, and saw an envelope behind the windscreen wiper. Erica pulled it out.

"Huh? What's this?" She said while she looked at it.

Erica passed the envelope on to Trude. The back of it was sealed with wax. In the frond, Minna's full name was present in perfect handwriting.

"Why is such a thing here…" Trude wondered.

Erica pulled the envelope in Trude's hand and read out Minna's name aloud.

"Huh? It's addressed to Minna?" Trude wondered even more.

"Hey… Maybe we should look into it?" Erica said with a devilish smile.

"Yoink!" Toshiro pinched the envelope from Erica's hand.

"Hey, what are you doing, Toshiro?!" She shouted.

"Would you like your correspondence being looked through, of course omitting the military checks?"

"Well… No…"

"Then don't try it now with this letter to Minna. She would probably get mad at us."

"B-but… What if it's something concerning all of us? It's fishy that a letter is being placed like this…"

Toshiro pondered for a few seconds.

"Later. I'll turn a blind eye to your spying shenanigans, but first we get to eat and drink, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	45. Chapter 45 - Death is lighter than (x)

Chapter 45 - Death is lighter than a feather…

Toshiro drove around London and finally found what he was looking for. He stopped the car before a stand with fish and chips.

"This is the first place, girls. Let's go."

The three approached the stand, and Toshiro greeted the man in it.

"Angus my man!"

"Praise the Lord! It's me farv'rit wizard! What can I get ya?"

"Three portions of your finest fish and chips!"

"Coming right up!"

As he was bustling around preparing the fish and chips, Trude asked:

"Hey, Toshiro, how did you get to know this man?"

"My first 'sort of' date with Yoshika, back when we flew here with Mio and Minna."

"Oh… Right… Is this stuff good?"

"Best I ate at least."

"Good enough…"

Angus prepared three portions at one time. Toshiro scoured his wallet, pulled out a shilling and placed it on Angus' hand.

"Bless you!"

Toshiro took meals from him, and gave Trude and Erica their portions.

"Hey, let's sit on that bench over there."

The walked up to the bench, and ate their food.

"Yummy! That was good!" Erica said with joy.

"I must say, it was something…" Trude joined in.

"Now girls, let's wash it down. Behind us is a pub called 'The Lazy Mutt'."

They looked around, and saw the said pub.

"Let's go then." Trude said with a firm voice.

They entered the pub, girls first. The patrons stopped talking. Then, Toshiro waltzed in nonchalantly.

"Morning gents!"

The patron's eyes widened, and as if a whip operated by Lucifer himself cracked, they stood up and shouted:

"Welcome back, Mister Toshiro!"

"At ease, boys! I'm not in a fighting mood today."

The usual pub attendees almost sighed from relief, siting back on their chairs and resuming their activities.

"Toshiro… What…" Trude couldn't understand what she just saw.

"Later, Trude. I'll have a nice story for the way."

"Okay…"

They walked up to be counter.

"Good morning sir. What can I help you with?"

"Hmmm… What will you like, girls?"

"I don't know… I'll go with root beer…" Erica said slowly.

"Me too, we are returning to duty after this." Trude said firmly.

"Okay then… Since I'm the driver, three root beers."

"As you wish." The man behind the counter said.

Three bottles appeared on the counter, already opened. Toshiro paid the man and they started drinking.

"Hmmm… Not bad… And refreshing…" Erica mumbled between sips.

Suddenly Toshiro heard a voice from behind.

"Uh… Excuse me sir…"

He turned around and saw a familiar face. It was the lard mountain from earlier.

"Oh, fatso? You alive?"

"Yes sir… Your friend, which I wrongfully badmouthed, has done a good job. And what's more, my runny nose was fixed by that punch of yours, sir. I would like to humbly thank and apologize for what happened that afternoon."

"No problem…"

"Wayne, sir."

"No problem, Wayne. Now go before you make any more mistakes, and I'll have to readjust your nose…"

"Yes sir, right away!"

Wayne turned around, and ran away out of the pub, jiggling on his whole body.

"Toshiro…" Trude started talking.

"Later, please…"

"Okay…"

After they finished their root beer, they departed for the base. Out of London, Toshiro drove into road going through the woods. He stopped in the middle of forested nowhere.

"Toshiro, why did you bring us here?" Trude asked

"To read that letter, dummies…"

"We could have read it just there, you know?"

"We could have been observed, you know?"

"What?"

"If the letter was important, we could have been observed to confirm it was noticed. If we read it, just like that, shit could fall on us in gallon buckets later…"

"But it's sealed anyway, Minna will know…"

"If it's something that concerns us all, we will be excused."

"Okay, open it." Trude commanded.

Toshiro cracked the waxed seal, and pulled out a single piece of paper.

Two sentences were written on it with a typewriter, right in the middle.

DO NOT GET INVOLVED

YOU KNOW TOO MUCH

"Huh? What does it mean?" Erica asked surprised.

"It's obviously a threat, but I can't place it anywhere… I mean, what could we know?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know…" Trude answered.

"Let's go back to the base then… We have to show this to Minna and Mio."

Toshiro started the engine and went on.

Nearing the base, he told them the story about the pub, Wayne and Yoshika.

"HE CALLED HER WHAT?! I WOULD WRING OUT THE BASTARD AS HE STOOD!" Trude shouted confounded.

"My thoughts exactly, Trude. Only looking at Yoshika and reflecting upon basic moral values saved that fat gut… I could not afford to kill a civilian, you know? The shitstorm that would break loose would get me departed for penguin observation…"

"But still!"

"Let it go, Trude. What happened - happened. Look, I can see the base already."

Toshiro parked the car in the garage and they got out. After a few minutes, they were before the door to Minna's office already. He went in as if it was his own room. Inside were Minna and Mio doing some paperwork.

"Hey, Toshiro, even where we come from we knock…"

"Sorry Mio, but this is something more important than savoir vivre."

"Do tell?"

He threw the opened envelope on the desk. Minna picked it up, as it landed with her name up.

"Why is this opened?"

"We got curious. And our curiosity was justified. Sorry…" Trude answered.

Minna looked at the letter and murmured its content. Her face was still gloomy like in the morning.

"I don't understand…"

"Me neither." Trude said.

"Minna doesn't have anything to hide, right, Minna?" Mio asked.

Minna snapped out of her semi-unconscious state and said:

"Huh? Yes, that's right. We were simply investigating the Neuroi."

"Investigating?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes. According to reports we got hold of, The Neuroi that appeared between the 16th and 18th was humanoid and imitating Sanya's voice."

"We already know about the latter, but humanoid?"

"Yes, many witnesses saw a Neuroi resembling a witch…"

"But why did we get this threat then? It should be good that we are researching, right?" Trude asked with an angry voice.

"Any idea who sent it?" Erica asked while holding her hands behind her back.

"Too many to count." Mio replied.

"That's true." Minna added. "There are many in the military who are unsympathetic to us."

"But, I can guess who would sent such a tasteless thing." Minna said and continued. "He's probably gotten hold of something related to the heart of this war. We must have touched upon it.

"He?" Trude asked with wide eyes.

"Trevor Maloney… A general in the Royal Air Force."

Toshiro had a sudden flashback. It was the moment he refused Maloney's offer back when Toshiro was promoted.

'You will regret it… You all will regret it one day…'

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Toshiro shouted in rage and slammed the desk with his open palm.

Everyone's eyes were wide opened after this sudden outburst.

"Toshiro… What is the meaning of this?" Minna livened up.

"Maloney gave me an offer on that day… He wanted me to be the 'poster child of the military'… I gently and politely told him to go fuck himself with a rake… He in return told me that we will all regret it someday…"

"Oh right… Right… You told this to us already…" Mio said as if she just remembered it. "Yes... It makes sense now… But we can't do anything until he unveils his plans… We can't afford to do a preemptive strike…"

"I agree…" Minna said with a distant voice and looked at Toshiro. "Oh right… I have something to announce… As of now, Toshiro is third in command after Mio and me. In case of Mio's indisposition, he will be my acting deputy. In the unlikely case of us two being unfit for performing our duties, or if we both go in delegation, he will stand in as acting commander, with full power of authority. Right now, his competences are being increased to giving all of you orders as he sees fit, but which not collide with mine or Mio's, or those that endanger the wellbeing of the wing as a whole or its individual members. Is that clear?"

Mio, Trude and Erica looked at each other as if they were told that they are in fact fictional figures and this while situation is just a part of a novel.

"Clear but… Why so suddenly? Why Toshiro?" Trude asked baffled.

"The three of us in charge know the underlying cause. And as for Toshiro… Well… I know I can trust him with whatever I throw at him… I simply know…"

"So that's why you wanted me to pull through that promotion?" Mio asked.

"Yes. I wanted Toshiro to be a 2nd Lieutenant just for the fact of changing his status to a commissioned officer, and thus have better foundations for his function."

"Oooh! Bro is being promoted? How nice! But still a lower rank then me, heehee!"

"But now I have the power over you, sis… I could order you to… Dunno… Drink a glass of cooking oil… Or seize your sweets…"

"Bleeeh! Minna!" Erica shouted indignant.

"Toshiro… Don't make fun of your ersatz sister…" Minna scolded Toshiro with a stern voice.

"Okay, sorry… Where's the rest by the way?"

"Eila is with Sanya, as usual… Miyafuji, Shirley, Lucchini, Lynne and Perrine are probably returning from a mock battle now. But they'll probably be taking a bath right now; those paint balls leave nasty stains…"

"Paint balls?"

"Oh, right… We never bothered you with mock battles, because you are a natural talent it seems... So anyway, they use pneumatic guns that shoot paint balls, instead of real guns and live ammo."

"Clever. Very clever… So… What now?"

"The three of us will go to the comms room, Trude and Erica; you go do whatever you want."

"Understood." The two from Karlsland responded and went out of the room.

"Why the comms room, Minna?" Toshiro asked.

"I noticed you have too much free time, Toshiro. And since I gave you such a responsible function, you might as well do shifts at comms. Don't get me wrong: I'm not punishing you for slacking off or something, I just want you to have a more effective time schedule…"

"Sounds okay… I was bored like hell anyway lately…"

"I'm glad you understand. Let us go then."

They went to the comms room. Toshiro was the radar operator as before. To kill time, they started exchanging spicy jokes again. To his surprise, Mio was also an expert ear-reddening banter.

"_Where the hell did those two learn such stuff?"_

"_If I would have to guess - their age and experience at various battlefields."_

"_But some of those jokes are so wicked, guh!"_

"_Oh yes… If I could, I would probably be redder than Mars right now…"_

Toshiro saw a blip on the radar.

"Minna! Unidentified aircraft heading from one-five-one, east grid, sector 23! Estimated direction - London!"

"Sound the alarm!"

Mio was faster than Toshiro to press the button. The sirens roared across the base.

Minna relayed the coordinates through comms. The answer was surprising.

"Commander! This is Perrine. Miyafuji and I were, um… in the middle of training. We will go on ahead."

"What did you say?!" Minna answered bewildered. "I haven't heard of any such schedule."

While she was saying that, Mio turned around to the elevator. Minna probably noticed Toshiro looking at her, because she immediately looked back. Her face turned into an angry grimace as she commanded:

"You two stand by where you are. Understood?"

"Y-yes, ma'am" Perrine replied.

"Mio!" Minna shouted while running towards Mio. Mio already pressed the elevator button.

"So, you're really going to fly… I saw it. In the last battle… your shield failed…"

"Hah… I've realized it myself, too…" Mio answered with a melancholic voice. "I'm already twenty. My magic power is long past its peak. Even my daily training couldn't avert me from the fate of a Witch…"

"Then why?" Minna asked with glittering eyes.

The lights on the elevator started changing.

"My life span as a warrior is nearing its limit. But, even so, I've still got to fly..."

"Is this about Miyafuji? But she'll be full-fledged soon enough. You've done enough…"

"She can fly much… much higher, I believe… And one day, I want to see her fly, not behind everyone, but in front of everyone. With Toshiro by her side." She made a brief pause. "Don't worry. Until I can see it through, I won't…"

"Mio…"

The elevator pinged and the doors opened.

Minna turned around and shouted:

"Toshiro! Do something! Stop her!"

"I can't, Minna… The only thing I could do is smack her in the gob, but that is an offence punishable by death. And it would be dangerous without Yoshika around to heal her…"

"I see… Hah…You are too good to be a soldier, Toshiro… You should be a priest or a doctor…" Minna said.

Mio went into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Why didn't you send me with her actually?"

"I want you here… For my own selfish reasons…"

"Okay, Minna…"

They turned back to the instruments. After a while, they heard a ping behind them. They turned around and saw Eila and Sanya, in her underwear, exiting the elevator.

"What are you two doing here?" Minna asked.

"Um… We sort of… Slept…"

"Whatever… Just don't distract us, good?"

"Okay…"

Minna and Toshiro looked at the radar. The blips representing witches were moving in a formation to two a single blip, and two blips were some distance away from them. It was Yoshika and the Neuroi.

_What the hell is Yoshika doing…_

After a few minutes, the single out blip joined the witches. Yoshika and the Neuroi were circling around each other, stopping and flying alongside.

"Sanya, do you know what's going on there?" Toshiro asked nervously.

"Nope… I'm sorry, Toshiro…"

"It's clear that Miyafuji had made contact with the Neuroi." Minna reported. "But even Sanya cannot determine anything beyond that.

"Don't tell me she got captured!" Eila said with a firm voice.

"What's going on? Can't you tell her to get away?!" Mio reported. "We're trying to contact her, but no dice."

"Same here. The Neuroi may have set up some kind of radio jamming. Just fly forward for now."

"Roger."

A while later, Mio asked nervously:

"Aren't we there yet, you two?"

"The Neuroi is turning back toward Gallia." Toshiro responded.

"It could be returning to the hive." Minna added.

During the next few moments, Toshiro was about to experience one of the most dramatic moments of his life.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream was heard through the comms.

"Sakamoto!" Yoshika's scream was also heard.

"Major!" Perrine joined the choir.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Minna also shouted.

"The Major… was… shot by the Neuroi…"

Minna's face was now the encyclopedic example of shock. Toshiro also wasn't far off.

"But she put up her shield!" Said Trude.

Minna, although shaking, bent over the microphone and said:

"Captain Barkhorn… Pursue the Neuroi…"

"But… The Major is…"

"PURSUE IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Minna screamed close to hysteria.

"Understood…"

Tears were streaming down Minna's face. But Toshiro's mind was absolutely blank. He stared at the windows in front of him with an expressionless face.

"_Toshiro! You should help Yoshika! Toshiro… Snap out of it!"_

Toshiro shook his head violently.

"Minna… I'm sorry for what I will do now…"

"What… What are you…"

Toshiro ran up the console with radio equipment and slammed into the window in front of him. He landed on the ground in a cloud of dust seconds later.

"Toshiro! What the fuck are you doing?!" Minna shouted furiously from the top of the tower.

"Saving Mio! Call a doctor! I feel Yoshika may not be enough!"

"_Yuki, every second counts!"_

"_Roger!"_

Time slowed around him and he ran faster than the wind. The time flow resumed just as he got into the hangar. He jumped into his Striker, taking nothing with him except the FFG. He flipped the booster switch.

"_Toshiro, don't rush yourself!"_

"_Fuck this shit!"_

The engines on his Striker went into full gear, roaring like a cage of pissed off wild tigers. He felt weak, but the characteristic green lamp went on.

"_Yuki, Respite, now!"_

"_Whatever…"_

He felt power flowing into his body. The latches of the Launch Unit went off, and he bolted forward like as if he was shot from a ballista. Just after exiting the hangar, he was already at four hundred km/h, and then he flipped the booster switch. The flames exploded behind him, charring the runway. Only a tad after the runway he already was over Mach 1.

_I won't let this happen! I WON'T!_

He flew at over two thousand km/h, searching for the crash site. According to what he saw on the radar, he was about there. Then he saw it.

A small crowd on the beach.

A destroyed Striker.

A blue glint.

He dived sharply and barely managed to brake before landing in the sand. He ran as if a demon possessed him. Ramming his way through, he found himself by Yoshika's side.

"Toshiro! Help me!" Yoshika shouted in panic. "I'm losing her!"

Mio was lying on the ground, her uniform ripped. The swimming suit she was always wearing under it had a few tears, and it was wholly covered in blood.

"On it!"

Toshiro placed his hand on Yoshika, and felt as magic was siphoned out of him, strengthening Yoshika's healing magic.

But after only maybe ten seconds, Toshiro got dizzy. His vision went black and the last thing he registered was the sand nearing him and Yuki speaking.

"_You overdid it, Toshiro…"_

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	46. Chapter 46 - Duty heavier than (x)

Chapter 46 - Duty heavier than a mountain

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes.

_Oh damn… I'm so weak… My legs are crying for help… Good, at least I know I'm not paralyzed, heh… Mio lying on a gurney… Yoshika healing her… I can't even move my hand… Perrine is shouting something… Lynne and Trude are being silent it seems… Yoshika is one her last legs… She stops healing Mio… But she does it again… Not for long… She falls into Trude's arms…_

"…fuji!"

_I start to hear again… Now I know what I'm sitting on; a wheelchair…_

"Yoshika!" The concerned Lynne kneels before Yoshika.

"Please let me go! Let me go!" Yoshika shouts resolutely.

_A sudden movement… I lift my head slowly… It's Minna… Her face… Anger… Resolve… Sorrow… Hate… An amalgamate of those emotions is on her face right now… Behind her, a nurse and doctor are running…_

"Calm down, Miyafuji!" She orders swiftly.

_The nurse and doctor run up to the gurney and move it into the infirmary. Perrine runs after them shouting:_

"Major!"

_The door is closed before her nose… Yoshika almost collapses from exhaustion…_

"Yoshika! Yoshika!"

"Yo…shi…ka…"

_I say with a feeble voice. Everyone is suddenly startled, as if I was invisible before._

"Toshiro! Good that you are back in the land of the living." Trude said.

"Yeah… But I feel… Like if a homeless man vomited… his dog ate the vomit… then shat it out… and ate his own shit… shat it out again… and somebody hammered it…"

_The girls turned green from my graphical description._

"Burb… Uh… Whatever, Toshiro. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have stabilized Mio enough for transport, thanks… But you also suffered a bit…"

"Yeah… My legs hurt, although I don't remember anything that could hurt them…"

"You charged so fast out of the base that you overheated your Strikers engine… You have 1st degree burns on your legs…"

_I looked at my legs slowly. They were bandaged and dripping with white stuff. I slowly took a bit of it, and sniffed it._

"Burn ointment… Somebody did a good job… But for now, please take care of Yoshika. I have the feeling Minna wants to talk VERY badly to me…"

"No, Toshiro, not now. I'll just park you near the bench, so we can wait for the doctors to finish."

"Kay…"

_I was turned around in the spot, and Minna slowly pushed near the bench. Perrine and Minna sat on it._

"Would it be rude if I took some z's? I really don't feel well…"

"Go ahead, Toshiro.

"Thanks…"

_I slowly drifted away into nothingness._

Toshiro was woken up by the sound of the opening door. He opened his eyes.

The good doctor was standing in the door. Minna approached the doctor, followed by the hesitant Perrine.

"What is her condition?" Minna asked.

"It's still too soon to make predictions." The doctor answered.

Perrine immediately rushed through the opened door.

The doctor approached Toshiro.

"Hello, I'm doctor Baldrick. May I have a look at those legs of yours?"

"Sure, doctor."

The doctor kneeled before him, and unbound some of the bandage. Toshiro took a peek. His skin was red-ish, and there was a tiny blister on his toe. The doctor nodded a few times, and bandaged his leg back up.

"Nothing to worry about, soldier. Only 1st degree burns, maybe tiny 2nd degree here and there. Have someone change the bandages and ointment."

"Will do, doc. By the way… How the hell did I get burned anyway? I thought that my legs were in some kind of pocket dimension or something…"

"Heat can leak through the dimensional rift, especially that of great magnitude. Your Striker was probably white-hot inside for you to get these burns… And you can ask that healer girl to help you."

"I would, but she's spent."

"Oh… Then it seems you have to endure it a bit."

"No problem, doctor. If I may ask, how is Mio?"

"Well… Her weapons ammunition exploded in her hands… Thankfully, the magazine was half empty, and that her head was uninjured… But that girl helped stabilize her condition, without that, we would probably have to write 'dead on arrival'…"

"My goddess…"

The doctor walked up to Minna.

"Commander, I have to return to the hospital now. I will return in the morning for a checkup."

"Sure… Thank you doctor…"

The nurse came out of the room and joined the doctor.

"Come on, nurse. Time to go."

Both the doctor and nurse went on their way.

Toshiro looked at Minna. She looked like if all good spirits left her.

"Minna… What happened back then?"

"According to the reports, Miyafuji disobeyed Mio's order not to stay put. She flew in pursuit of the Neuroi, abandoning Perrine. After a while, Mio saw Miyafuji flying along the Neuroi, with her weapon on the back. Despite Mio's orders, she didn't want to move aside. Mio opened fire, and the Neuroi retaliated…"

"So… Yoshika protected the Neuroi?"

"I don't know… I wasn't there…"

"Minna! Stop moping! Focus!"

"This doesn't make sense… Nothing makes sense…"

"Minna… Grab your shit together, or I'll assume you are insane and unfit for duty. I'm your deputy now, since Mio… is unavailable right now…"

"Deputy… Then here's an order for you deputy… Console me… Now…"

"Hmmm… Okay, kneel besides me…"

Minna knelt besides his left side. Toshiro embraced her with his left arm, and started stroking her head with his right.

"There, there… Everything will be all right… If I could live through impalement, Mio can survive a few bullets exploding at her chest…"

Minna was a tad surprised by Toshiro's behavior, but she gave in and hugged his side. They stayed like that until Trude and Erica came to them.

"Is it that bad?" Trude asked.

Minna lifted her head to look at Trude.

"If you are asking about me, I don't know to be honest… But Mio is stable for now…" Minna replied with a weak voice. "Ugh… I'll go to my room now… I want to be alone…"

Minna slowly walked away down the corridor.

"Bro, how are you?" Erica asked concerned.

"A wee bit better, sis. But if you would wheel me to my room…"

"I'll do that." Trude interrupted.

She grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and slowly pushed him forward, with Erica following them.

At the stairs, Trude kneeled before him with her back turned and said:

"Hop on."

"Kay…"

Toshiro slowly crawled on Trude's back. She stood up with ease, and told Erica to grab the wheelchair.

At his room, Erica left the wheelchair by his bed, and Trude gently dropped him down.

"Thanks you two…"

"Rest until you can, Toshiro…" Trude said with a gloomy face.

"Trude… Are you planning something?"

"Maybe later, with your help… But rest for now…"

"Okay…"

Toshiro rested his head and drifted away immediately.

Knocking to the door woke him up. The two from earlier came in.

"Toshiro, as second in command right now, we have to bring you to Minna to discuss something…"

"Whatever… It's not like I can resist right now? Oh… Wait, I can. I could just tell you to scram…"

"Please don't do that…"

"Kidding… I'm not a despot… Do you know what's going on with Yoshika?"

Trude looked to the side and said:

"Dunno…"

"Okay… Let's get this done…"

When they entered Minna's room, she told Trude and Erica to wait outside.

When they were alone, Minna started scolding him.

"Toshiro… What the hell was that? Destroying a window, scorching the runway, risking your own life? Explain it to me…"

"It's good that you are feeling better as I see… Well… I jumped out of the window, because calling and elevator would take me too much time. I will pay for the damage; fret not. I scorched the runway… Well… I decided to use the boosters as fast as I could… But you must admit it was flashy, right? And I risked my life for Mio, Minna. Not for some random soldier, but for Mio. I knew that Yoshika's power would be not enough, so I decided to give her a boost. As you see, I kind of overestimated my magic reserves…"

"Of course you will pay for the damage. Yes, your start was certainly flashy. And… thank you… Thank you for helping Mio… But I don't understand that 'boosting' concept…"

"Didn't Mio tell you?"

"About what?"

"Heh… It seems a Fuso witch can keep her mouth shut, even if it's not required from her… Minna, my familiar and Yoshika's familiar are long lost lovers of old."

Minna's eyes widened.

"By your reaction, I probably have to clear up some stuff…"

Toshiro told Minna about the connection between Yuki and Kuji, and the special effect it has for Toshiro's and Yoshika's magic.

"Unbelievable… Simply unbelievable… And you kept that a secret from everybody except Mio?"

"Yes. I don't want people to think weird things…"

"Let's leave that for now… What did the three of you want from me?"

"Me? I just got dragged in here. Ask Trude what she's up to."

"Trude! Erica! Come in!" Minna shouted.

The two entered the room in an orderly manner.

"So, what are you planning?" Minna asked the two.

"Minna, the behavior of Miyafuji was scandalous today. She performed unauthorized actions, which in turn led to her superior being heavily injured, and conversely letting the enemy slip away. That's a serious offence."

"Huh? You mean she's gonna get court-martialed and shot?" Erica joked, made a pistol out of her fingers and made a 'bang' sound.

"I didn't say that!"

"Good… Good that you didn't say that…" Toshiro said with a voice cold as the depths of space and his head hanging down. "Because if you would even suggest that…" Toshiro raised his head. His eyes were burning in fury, and his face would scare the god of war himself. "I would have to gut you on the spot…"

"T-toshiro! Calm down! P-please! I didn't imply in the slightest that…"

"You did, Trude… You are a Karlslandian after all, Ordnung muss sein… But did you even think about one thing: that she's only fifteen? She is still considered a child by most cultures… FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU WOULD SEND A CHILD BEFORE THE SHOOTING SQUAD?!"

Toshiro didn't recall standing up. The girls seemed to notice something odd, because they suddenly went pale.

"Toshiro, for your own health's sake sit down!" Minna shouted.

He actually fell down back on the wheelchair, because his legs refused cooperation. Toshiro then saw what they were concerned about. He didn't feel when the blisters on his feet and legs burst. Pus and blood started seeping through the bandages.

"Ugh… I got a little over the top… Sorry…"

"No, Toshiro, I'm sorry… Now I see things from a different perspective… Minna, what do you say?"

"I will see to it once Mio wakes up… However, Miyafuji must be punished nonetheless. We will make a sham trial to scare her. We will propose her if she wants to be court martialed, but whatever she says, she will get ten days of confinement to her room. Are you okay with that, Toshiro?"

Toshiro sighed and said:

"I agree. But I will investigate her reasoning nonetheless. I have to know what happened…"

"Fine with me. Nevertheless, her punishment stands. Child or no child, she is in the military now. By the way… Its payday today, but I don't have the mind to do it now… Toshiro, Trude, prepare the money envelopes and hand them out, will you? The strongbox and envelopes are under my bed…"

"Sure thing, Minna." Trude responded.

She pulled a strongbox from under the bed.

"Erica, you will carry this. I have to carry Toshiro."

"Uuuuuhhhh… Okay…"

Erica grunted when the heavy box was placed on her hands.

"Oh right…" Minna suddenly said. "Here's the payroll, Toshiro."

Minna handed him over a piece of paper with names and numbers.

"How much should I leave for the window repair?"

"Oh don't worry… It's on the house this time…" Minna said with a faint smile.

"Heh… Thanks…"

They located themselves in Minna's office. Toshiro in his wheelchair was sitting near Trude behind the desk. Erica found a spare chair and sat before them.

Trude opened the strongbox. It was chock full with money.

"Woooooah! So much dough!" Erica shouted ecstatically.

"But you only get a much as you earned, dumbass." Trude scolded her.

"Puh…" Erica pouted.

"Okay you two, let's get started…" Toshiro brought Trude and Erica upright and started reading "Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke…" He read the number by her name. "How much?! Wow…"

Trude counted the money and handed it to Erica, which put it into an envelope and signed it.

"Well, she is a Lieutenant Colonel… And the commander…" Trude said with a bit of jealousy.

"Heh… Okay, next… Mio Sakamoto… Not too shabby either…"

They went on until the name of Yoshika came up.

"Wow… Yoshika is the pauper and plebe here… Wait a second…" Toshiro looked down on his name. "Toshiro Akayama… Thirty pounds… Special bonus?"

The two girls by him turned their heads in surprise.

"FIFTY POUNDS?!"

"WHAT?!" Trude and Erica both shouted.

"Well, see it for yourself…"

Trude snatched the payroll from his hands. With shaking hands, she read the amount of money by Toshiro's name.

"Toshiro… Who did you fuck to get that money?"

"Trude… Not so vulgar… This money is a surprise to me… I don't even…"

_Uncle…_

"…know who could possibly give me that bonus… But I know a good way to spend it."

Toshiro pulled out a small piece of paper from Minna's desk, and scribbled some kanji on it. Then he took twenty pounds and put it into Yoshika's envelope with the note.

"There! Oh… Trudy…" Toshiro looked at her. "Didn't you forget something?"

"What… Ah! The money I borrowed! I'll give it…"

"Nah, don't bother. You and Chris need every pfennig…"

"But really, it isn't a pro…"

"Barkhorn… Are you arguing with the commander's deputy?" Toshiro changed his tone suddenly.

"No sir!" Trude answered with full seriousness.

"Good… And stop being so uptight about military regulations, gods… You almost sent my girlfriend before the firing squad with that attitude…"

Trude looked at him perplexed.

"Don't worry, Trude. Your judgment was clouded with emotions for a while… Imagine me on your place if the perpetrator was some newbie girls, and Yoshika was injured in place of Mio… You would probably have to chain and gag me…"

A delicate smile appeared on Trude's face.

"Okay you two, let's go distribute the money. I'll leave Minna's money on her desk, but where's the rest?"

"Shirley, Eila, Sanya and Lucchini said they would make supper or something…" Said Erica. "Miyafuji, Lynne and Perrine are by Mio, if my info is correct…"

"Good. Let's go eat first… I'm starving…" Said Toshiro with an uneasy grin.

Erica took the envelopes with her, while Trude was on 'driver' duty again.

When Toshiro rolled into the dining room, he caused quite a commotion with his bloody bandages.

"Aw, Toshiro! Our knight in shining armor!" Said Shirley. "We had to wear welder gloves to transport your Striker, you know? But don't worry, it's working. I checked it myself!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I jumped into it and made a test run! It was a little wobbly, but man! Mach One in a matter of seconds! I want such a Striker!"

"Pay the scientists at Neue Karlsland a few hundred pounds, and they will develop one just for you with utter passion, heh…"

"Ha ha… Funny…" Shirley puffed her cheeks.

"You good with those legs?" Eila asked.

"I can't walk, if that's what you want to know. Besides, they sting a bit… But whatever… After being impaled by a rock fragment, this is easy street! Now, food!"

"Uhhh… Heh…" Francesca squirmed in place. "We only have this…"

She pulled out a can of SPAM from behind her back.

"I am disappointed… Do we have any bread?"

Francesca nodded.

"Good. Oh, Erica, give out the cash."

"Right!"

After Erica gave out each ones money, they started to eat. The sun has set and it was dark when they finished.

"Well… That wasn't a feast at Mt. Olympus, but it filled my gut… Driver, to the infirmary!"

"Don't get cheeky, Toshiro…"

He was brought to the infirmary. Yoshika was sleeping over the unconscious Mio. Lynne and Perrine were sitting on a small couch, worried sick judging by their expressions.

They saw Toshiro being wheeled in. Lynne got up and walked up to him.

"Toshiro…" She whispered. "Those bandages don't look good…"

"Nah… I'll manage… What about those two?" Toshiro said while pointing at Mio and Yoshika.

"Oh… Yoshika was healing the Major for a few hours straight… When her vital signs started failing, Yoshika somehow mustered a powerful amount of magic, and stabilized the Major in an instant.

"She did that on her own? Impressive… What about Perrine? She looks like Orpheus walking out of Hades…"

"She is really concerned about the Major…"

"Right… I forgot about her secret crush on her… Well, since I'm also sick somehow, I might as well sleep in the other bed here…" Toshiro turned around. "Erica, give the money to the girls. Trude, place me on the bed, I'll be crashing here tonight.

"Okay." Both replied silently.

Erica placed Yoshika's and Mio's envelopes on the nightstand near Mio's bed. Lynne took hers humbly, but Perrine was almost forced into taking it.

Trude took Toshiro and placed him on the second bed. After that, Lynne walked up to him and asked:

"Toshiro, may I change your bandages? You could get some infection…"

"Was it you that put them on in the first place?"

"Yes… I have first aid training…"

"How nice of you, Lynne… Yeah, change them if you'd like."

"Okay…"

She slowly unwrapped his legs from the dirty bandages. Toshiro hissed from pain a few times, when Lynne had to pull to get a part of the bandage off.

His legs weren't a pretty sight. All red and pale white, with many blisters covering them and rests of the white burn ointment.

"Ouch… It hurts just looking at them… I really overdid it this time… Sorry to bother you, Lynne…"

"I'm glad I can help you, Toshiro. If not for you, the Major would probably bleed out before she got here…"

"So I heard…"

Lynne started applying a new batch of ointment on his legs, and wrapped them up with fresh bandages.

"There you go. Now you can sleep."

"Thanks, Lynne…"

"Hey, Toshiro, we will be going now." Erica half-whispered.

"Cool. Good night, Erica, Trude."

Lynne walked away from his side and joined Perrine in her nervous vigil.

"_Toshiro, take some sleep. You don't have to beat up yourself for what happened…"_

"_Oh Yuki… I'm worried how Yoshika will put up with her punishment, and the guilt after what happened today…"_

"_Don't worry in advance. When the time comes, you can just talk to her. It always worked out, didn't it?"_

"_Yeah… Maybe you are right... Good night, Yuki."_

"_Good night, Toshiro…"_

Toshiro woke up in the morning. It was still a bit dark outside. He supported himself with his arms to look around. Yoshika was sleeping soundly, as well as Perrine. Lynne was missing. However, there was a pair of eyes watching him with care.

"Hi, Mio." Toshiro whispered.

"Hello… What are you doing here?"

Toshiro made a 'wait' gesture with his hand. He pulled up the wheelchair to the side of his bed and moved himself on it. Slowly, not to squeak too much, he rolled up to Mio's bed.

"What happened to your legs?"

"I rushed to your help a bit too eagerly… My Striker overheated a bit, heh…"

"Why didn't Miyafuji heal them?"

"She was too busy saving you, dummy… Every minute she was awake she used to heal you…"

"She did? Commendable effort…"

"Yeah… And being Minna's deputy is a nice job, you should watch out so I don't steal it from you, heh…"

"You'd wish!"

The door behind him slowly opened. It was the doctor, with Minna and a slightly groggy Lynne. They looked around the room closely. The doctor approached Mio and Toshiro.

"Good morning, early birds." He said silently. "Could you turn around for a bit, soldier? I have to examine the patient…"

"Sure thing, doc."

Toshiro turned the wheelchair around so he could see Minna and Erica. They smiled at him.

"Toshiro, did you get some sleep tonight?" Minna asked.

"I feel ashamed but yes, I did. That hospital bed is really comfortable to be honest… And my legs aren't stinging so much like yesterday…"

"Good to hear."

After a while, the doctor stood up and walked up to Minna.

"She will be all right. If it wasn't for this girl's magic, we probably wouldn't be all 'huzzah' right now." The doctor paused briefly, examining Toshiro's legs remotely. "And you look like you will be better in some time, soldier."

"Doctor… Could you stop calling me soldier, and stop calling her a 'girl'? My name is Toshiro, and this is Yoshika, my girlfriend."

"I don't bother remembering names, Toshiro. I'm a pathologist…"

"Stiff guy?"

"Yes."

"Well, whatever. Thanks for patching up Mio."

"No problem. I'm a doctor under the oath of Hippocrates, right?"

"Dunno, you could be a quack…"

Mio giggled briefly behind Toshiro's back.

"Whatever now… Have a nice day."

The doctor left the room. Minna slowly approached Mio.

"Mio… I'm so happy you are okay…" Minna said with a trembling voice but her face expression changed quickly. "You still want to fly, right?"

Mio nodded.

"You are hopeless, Mio… Rest for now, Toshiro is doing a good job as my deputy…"

"I'm unconscious for a few hours and he's moving up already…." Mio said with puffed cheeks.

Minna let of a silent giggle.

"Hey, Mio, don't worry. Once you get up I'll gladly go back to being the 3rd guy." Toshiro said with relief.

In the meanwhile, Lynne placed herself near Perrine on the couch and started sleeping.

"Hey, Toshiro. Should I wheel you out to the entrance? You could catch some fresh air."

"Why yes please, Minna. I've been stuck inside for at least twelve hours for now…"

"I'll be back again later, Mio."

"Sure. Not like I'm going anywhere…"

Toshiro was left of at the top of the stairs with a blanket on his legs. It was still dark outside, but Toshiro didn't want a light.

"_Yuki… Do I look like some grizzled old war vet now?"_

"_I would argue about the 'old' part, but the rest is rather accurate."_

"_I hope Yoshika wakes up soon, it's annoying not to be able to walk…"_

"_Toshiro, you should hold your horses sometimes…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Back then when She-Man indirectly proposed court martial for Yoshika, if your legs wouldn't refuse to cooperate I would probably lose control over the Sacred Fire… I was a bit pissed off at her too, but you just went full out there, and the Fire used it…"_

"_This power is more of a burden that anything else… Bother…"_

"_Just stay cool, and everything will be okay."_

Toshiro wanted to continue but something was happening that he didn't observe quite a while already – dawn was breaking.

In total silence, he looked as the dark sky and sea started to light up with a crimson red light, slowly turning into orange, then yellow. The sun soon peeked out from behind the skyline, and started its daily voyage across the vault of heaven.

"_Yuki… The sun is rising, the sky is blue, the water is wet, and yet, there's a war destroying this planet… What kind of gods are watching over Earth?!"_

"_I can't tell you that, Toshiro… It's a secret of a magnitude more severe than your family connection with the Kaiser…"_

"_So there is something hidden behind the scenes?"_

"_Ummm…. Well…"_

"_Okay, okay… If you can't tell me, don't. I don't want to be smitten with you, heh…"_

"_Heehee…"_

"_Well, I think I'll roll on to Mio."_

After some time Toshiro got back in the infirmary. He rolled besides Yoshika silently. Mio was in an upright position on the bed.

"Toshiro, you look like if you were thinking too much just now."

"Sort of… I was pondering about…"

"Ummmhmmm…"

They both turned their eyes to Yoshika. She started waking up slowly. At first, she looked to the right.

"Sup, Yoshika?"

"Toshiro…" She said with a groggy voice and looked down. "Oh my… I forgot about your legs… I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to." Toshiro responded with a soft voice and pointed out to her left.

Yoshika turned her head around and saw Mio. She almost shouted out of joy but Mio shushed her and pointed to the couch where Lynne and Perrine were sleeping. Yoshika covered her mouth immediately and looked at the given direction. After removing her hands from her face, she smiled and started talking:

"Thank goodness you are okay, Miss Sakamoto!"

"You look pale, Miyafuji."

Yoshika gasped slightly.

"Thanks." Mio said warmly.

They both looked out of the window, in the direction of the rising sun.

"Why didn't you shoot, Miyafuji?" Mio asked with a neutral voice. "Back there, why didn't you shoot the Neuroi?"

Yoshika clenched her hands.

"I couldn't shoot…" She said with resolve.

Mio suddenly pulled her by the hand, so Yoshika landed on her bed.

"Because it was shaped like a human? That was a trap to lure you in."

"But, at the time… I felt something."

"The Neuroi are our enemy!"

They both looked themselves in the eyes, Mio with a strong and powerful look, Yoshika both scared and baffled.

"Mio, why don't we let…"

"Major…"

Perrine woke up and started walking up to Mio's bed with tears in her eyes.

"Toshiro… Let's go…" Yoshika said with an emotionless voice.

"Okay…"

She wheeled out Toshiro out of the infirmary and down the corridor a bit. Suddenly they stopped. Yoshika went before him, and started removing the bandages. Her face was an emotionless mask.

"I need your help… I'm drained out…"

"Sure, Yoshika."

Toshiro placed his hand on Yoshika's shoulder. She started healing his legs. The blisters, redness and damaged skin quickly started vanishing, showing perfectly normal skin instead.

When she finished, Toshiro stood up.

"Thanks, Yoshika. I'll make you breakfast in return."

"No… You don't have to…"

"That's an order, sergeant."

"Yes sir…"

He quickly rolled back the wheelchair near the infirmary's door, and went into the dining room with Yoshika.

"Take a seat; I have to check the pantry."

"Okay…"

He went out and looked into the aforementioned room. He only found two apples and a carrot.

"Will have to do…"

When he returned, he made the same dessert as back then when half of the unit was hammered after the party.

Yoshika ate it indecisively, but he felt that she liked it.

"Yoshika, why the gloom face? Are you feeling guilty about what happened to Mio?"

"Yes… But… I have the feeling nobody wants to hear me out… Like I'm too unimportant to be heard out…"

"There's always me, stupid… Come on."

"No… Not now… I have to go to my room and think about it a bit… Alone…"

Toshiro sighed deeply.

"It can't be helped… Okay, go. I'll go jogging, to stretch my bones a bit."

After breakfast, to which Yoshika didn't attend, Minna approached Toshiro.

"Toshiro, it's time. Go for Yoshika, you will be my assistant in the trial."

Toshiro sighed for another time this day.

"Fine…"

He went up to Yoshika's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" A faint voice was heard.

Toshiro opened the door, and saw Yoshika lying on the bed in a fetal position.

"Yoshika, I have to bring you to Minna now, official business."

"Huh?"

"Don't try to resist, Yoshika. You are making this harder for me than it is already…"

She stood up from her bed and slowly walked up to Toshiro.

"Walk before me to Minna's office. Don't stop or talk."

"But…"

"Shush, Yoshika, I told you something…"

Toshiro brought the 'defendant' to Minna's office. Minna was sitting at her desk, holding a clipboard; Erica and Trude were standing good four meters before it.

"Yoshika Miyafuji, join Hartman and Barkhorn. Akayama, sit by my side."

Yoshika hesitantly joined the two witches from Karlsland. Toshiro sat on a chair besides Minna. He looked at the clipboard. Yoshika's punishment was written on an official order pinned to it. It only needed a countersignature.

"Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji, you were brought here because of your unauthorized actions committed yesterday. You have ignored a superior officer, leading to her serious injury. These are very serious offenses."

"Yes ma'am…" Yoshika replied.

"As the only judicial officer in this squadron, I ask you this: do you wish for court-martial to be convened?"

After a few seconds of bitter silence, Yoshika tried to answer:

"U-um…"

"From your lack of response, I conclude that you do not wish for a court-martial to be convened. Due to your violation of orders, with the exception of duty, meals and health concerns, I sentence you to ten days of confinement to your room. Any objections?"

"Um… The Neuroi and I…"

"I shall ask you again: any objections?"

"Please listen to me!" Yoshika shouted.

Minna slammed the clipboard against the desk in anger.

"Any objections?!"

Losing all determination, Yoshika answered:

"No, ma'am…"

"You may leave. Toshiro, your signature please."

With a grim look, Toshiro took the pen from the inkwell and hastily gave his signature. He ran up to Yoshika as she was exiting.

Toshiro saw Lynne in the corridor. She ran up to Yoshika and with a cheerful voice, she said:

"Yoshika! They said that Major Sakamoto is all better now!"

"Yeah…" Yoshika replied with a tired voice.

Toshiro closed the door behind him.

"That's good news!" Lynne cheered on.

"Yeah…"

Lynne looked at the gloomy face of Yoshika and said:

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Yoshika! Let's go take a bath!"

She grabbed her by the arms and started pulling her in the direction of the bath.

"Halt!" Toshiro shouted. "There will be no bath!" He grabbed Yoshika and hung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Yoshika, you will tell everything to me, and I mean EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**The title of the previous chapter and the title of this chapter form and old Japanese proverb - "****Death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain**"  


**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	47. Chapter 47 - Legion

Chapter 47 - Legion

"Oh come on, Toshiro, let me down!" Yoshika shouted from the top of his shoulder.

"Not until I get you to my room!"

"Wha… Wha… Why to your room?! What are you planning!?"

"You'll see… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toshiro cackled like a maniac.

Once they were in his room, Toshiro gently dropped Yoshika on his bed. Her face was showing both fear and deep resolve.

Toshiro did something unexpected: he fell on his knees and bowed down, slamming his forehead into the rug.

"I'm sorry how I treated you today, Yoshika. But it was a necessity…"

He remained with his face buried in the rug, but then, he felt the soft touch of Yoshika's hands on his cheeks.

"Come on, Toshiro, stand up… I'm not accustomed to, and I don't wish for people to prostrate before me…"

Toshiro slowly raised his head. He met the gaze of Yoshika's beautiful eyes, full of compassion and understanding.

"I'm sorry, Yoshika. I had to take part in this sham trial so you would take your duty more seriously… Your punishment however is real, ten days solitary…"

"But… But I had good reasons… I…" She looked to the side.

"Let's hear it, Yoshika, the whole story, from beginning to end. Depending on what you tell me, I could arrange something…"

"You really want to hear me out?"

"Both as Minna's deputy and as your boyfriend." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Okay… So… This all started with the mock battle we had today… I was doing really well, maybe I was the best… After that, we had a bath… Everything went smooth, until that stupid Perrine popped up out from nowhere, raging at me for gods know what… She forced me into a duel, with real weapons…"

_Real weapons?! I hope Perrine avoids me for the next decade, for her own good…_

"But don't worry; it was about keeping one in the sights of the weapon for a fixed amount of time. I double checked if my gun was safe…"

_Well… Perrine just might get out of it with a fat lump on her head…_

"So I flew with Perrine over the meadows, trying as hard as I could to win, and then Commander reported the Neuroi in… I decided to rush after it, ignoring Perrine… After a while, I found it… It was a little craft, but as soon as I took aim, it changed… It changed into something resembling a Witch… I… I… I couldn't possibly pull the trigger… I flew up to it… At first it avoided me on purpose, but then it started… playing with me… I had so much fun… Playing with a Neuroi… And then, it showed me its core… I was never so close to a core before… It was shining with a red light… So pretty… I wanted to touch it… I slowly flew up, closer and closer with my hand extended… Then Sakamoto flew in… You probably know the rest… Hey… Toshiro, say something…"

Toshiro was immersed in thoughts now, reevaluating whatever he knew about the Neuroi. He felt that somebody was shaking him.

"Huh… What…"

"Toshiro, you spaced out… Is everything all right?"

"Yoshika is that what really happened, one hundred percent truth?"

"Yes."

"Dear goddess… This can't be happening… I have to do something about this, now!"

"What? What are you going to do?!"

"Investigate on my own. Go and take that bath now, Yoshika. It's one of the things you can do now…"

"Okay… But please be careful…"

Toshiro darted out of his room, and after less than a minute, he barged into Minna's office.

"Toshiro, I heard that knocking on the door is a universal thing…"

"Pardon, Minna, but this is something really important. I need your permission to fly to the place where Yoshika contacted the Neuroi yesterday."

"Why? I told you that Miyafuji's punishment is solid, no if's and but's about that."

"This is not about her punishment, it's about the Neuroi. I have to look into it, or we may be into serious trouble…"

"If you say it that way… Fine, go. Just watch out for yourself."

"Thanks, Minna."

Toshiro rushed out of Minna's office into the hangar. He jumped into his Striker, and only took the MG with him.

After a few minutes, he was near the place where Yoshika and the Neuroi met. Toshiro couldn't see anything, but that couldn't be said about Yuki.

"_I feel the Neuroi, Toshiro. It's… Different… I don't know why, but it gives me the chills… Please be careful, Toshiro…"_

A small Neuroi swooped pass Toshiro and turned back in his direction. He was resting his right arm on the MG, but not in a nervous way. The Neuroi stopped a few meters before him, and just like that, it transformed in to a humanoid shape, but this time, it resembled a bulky male.

"Just what are you…" Toshiro muttered, looking carefully at the now-humanoid Neuroi. "Was it you who 'played' with Yoshika yesterday?"

Toshiro could only hear his Striker engines running.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

No answer. Toshiro grabbed the body of his MG harder, causing the Neuroi to back up a bit. He let loose of his gun.

"Okay, no guns then."

The Neuroi flew up to him, closer than before, and his 'chest' started opening, revealing the core inside.

"_It... It really is pretty… Just like Yoshika described…"_

"_Toshiro, watch out… This could be some kind of trap…"_

"_If I don't burn my fingers in a fire, how will I know that it's hot?"_

Toshiro's hand slowly approached the core. He felt warmth radiating from it. Just as he placed his hand on it, a vision started.

Covered in red tint, he saw few scenes. A Viking landing in an unknown land, a woman in armor leading an army, a jolly fat man meditating, a bearded man in a turban fighting against something with another bearded man wearing an armor with a cross on painted on it and a muscled man fighting some shadowy beast.

Then he saw himself, as if through the eyes of the Neuroi whose core he was grasping. Suddenly he heard an unreal voice, metallic in tone, as if a demon spoke to him through a metal tube.

" .ONE."

"_WhaAAAAAARRRFUUUUUUUCK!"_

Toshiro's right hand felt as if he submerged it in a bucket with molten iron. He looked at it, and saw that his had was pierced by multiple crystal-like spikes coming out from the core.

"You bastard! What did I do to you?!"

" . . . ."

"Not my fault they attacked first! Why didn't you treat the girl from yesterday like that?!"

" . ."

"Just who are you exactly?"

" .MANY. . .MIND."

"What was that vision supposed to mean?"

"IRRELEVANT."

"You know what? I'll probably just kill you right now…"

" . . . . . .DIE."

Toshiro screamed in fury and shattered the core with his bare hand, leaving a white cloud of shards.

He looked at his hand again. Blood was gushing from it, and he could see through it in a few places. Toshiro welt week so he started flying while he still could. In the meantime, he radioed in Minna.

"Minna… I need help…"

"Toshiro! What is it?!"

"Get Yoshika out to the runway…"

"But wh…"

Toshiro cut of the transmission.

"_Toshiro, hang in there! I'll try to support you, but you have to stay conscious!"_

"_Not that easy when you are losing so much blood…"_

He could see the base already. Toshiro's vision was blurring and darkening at random. Then, he saw Trude and Yoshika flying to him. He finally let go.

Toshiro woke up lying on a bed. Judging by its firmness and by the fact that he was looking at a skylight, it was his own room.

He looked to his left and saw Yoshika sleeping on a chair.

"_Gods damn it… She is really being overused lately…"_

"_Look at your hand, you'll thank her."_

Toshiro pulled his right hand before his face. It was looking as good as in the morning, and every morning before. He did a few tests to see if anything is wrong, but he didn't feel anything anomalous.

He slowly got up from bed. Then, he grabbed Yoshika, and placed her in his place.

"You deserve to sleep in a bed, my little princess…" He whispered to himself.

Toshiro silently exited his room. Just outside it, Minna, Erica and Trude were waiting for him.

"Oh shit… Maybe I'll go back to my room…"

"No, Toshiro, you will tell me what happened, here and now." Minna said with a firm voice.

"Okay… Well, I flew up to the place where yesterday's incident happened, and met the Neuroi. It was shaped differently this time, imitating my stature. After some time of me delivering a monologue to it, the Neuroi revealed its core to me. I placed my hand on it and ….."

"You what?"

"I ….."

"Toshiro, speak up, I can't hear you."

"_Yuki, why can't I talk about what happened?!"_

"_I don't know… I sense no disturbances in your magic field, both internal and external… Your body also seems intact… Weird…"_

"I… I can't talk about it so it seems…"

"Huh?" Erica tilted her head in surprise.

"Toshiro, do you think this is some game?" Minna asked.

"No way, Minna! I really can't physically talk about it! Ask Yuki if you want…"

"Yuki?" Erica asked and tilted her head even further with Trude following suit.

"I can't seem to know what happened to Toshiro, besides the physical wounds to his hand." Yuki spoke through Toshiro.

"What the hell?!" Trude shouted in surprise.

Erica in turn would probably have hear head turned upside down if her body allowed it.

"Oh, pardon, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yuki, Toshiro's familiar. Since I have a mind and will of my own, I can speak freely through Toshiro."

Erica's head returned to her normal position, and she shouted:

"Woah! Bro is really full of surprises!"

"Feels weird… A girl's voice from a male body…" Trude said and shuddered.

"Pushing your personal preferences aside, let's go to the matter of Toshiro and the Neuroi. After he placed his hand on the core, he had a vision of some men and a woman. I have a feeling that they were important historical figures, but my and Toshiro's knowledge are insufficient to decipher their identity. After that, his hand was pierced by spikes coming from the core, so Toshiro got pissed off, and crushed the core. The rest is known."

"He crushed a core with his bare hands? Karlslandian blood runs strong in him!" Trude said proudly.

"Pfff, do you know what he did back at Calais? My Toshiro head-butted a Neuroi cube!" Yuki said with equal pride.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Okay… girls… Stop it." Minna said. "I've heard everything I needed. Yuki, can I have Toshiro back?"

"Sure, Commander."

"So, Minna, what do you want." Toshiro said himself.

"That was reckless of you… I had to pull out Miyafuji out of the bath…"

"Sorry… I really couldn't foresee that such an event would occur… You probably want Yoshika back in her room?"

"Yes. After she wakes up, please carry her back to her room directly, unless she wants to eat."

"Okay, Minna. Anything else?"

"Yes." Minna pulled out an envelope out of one of her pocket. "It's for you, came in from Fuso."

Toshiro took the envelope, and looked at it carefully. The recipient was him, and he somehow knew that hand writing.

"Have a nice day, Toshiro. We will be going now."

"Sure Minna. A nice day to you too."

"And what about me, bro?" Erica asked with the innocence of a five year old.

Toshiro pulled her by the cheeks and said:

"And a good day to you too, sissy."

"Eeeheehee…" Erica giggled.

"I don't need a cheek pull, nope!" Trude said firmly.

The three went away their way. Toshiro went into the room.

"_Yuki, why did you omit the part about the Neuroi talking?"_

"_I don't want you to be branded as prophet of doom…"_

"_How did you come to that conclusion?"_

"_You see, humanity believes that the Neuroi are just dumb beasts. If they found out that they are a hive mind, and can even talk in VERY rare occasions…"_

"_Panic… Despair… It would basically mean that the war broke out anew, on a totally different rule set… The brass could start panicking and use decisive strike tactics, which would fail horribly… But it could also come to me and everyone knowing about it being seized and jailed on some rock in the middle of the Pacific before the news spreads… I would be swept under the carpet of history in a minute…"_

"_Very good deduction, Toshiro. Don't tell about it to anyone, even Yoshika and samurai lady. This will be our secret, which you will take to your grave if necessary… The current war tactics are okay in my opinion; mainly defense, some offensive action here and there… We shouldn't disrupt the balance… Oh wait, you actually CAN'T talk about it somehow! Even better!"_

"_I don't know if I should cheer or cry…"_

He sat down on the edge of the bed, quietly, not to wake up Yoshika.

Toshiro ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. It was a letter written using kanji.

Dear Toshiro,

I am so glad that you sent me that letter. You do not have to worry about me. On the same day you disappeared, a person from the navy came to me, and I was relocated to our old apartment in the city center, can you believe it? I also have the best doctor around, and a very good servant. He is even trying to woo me sometimes. Maybe I am not as old as I feel, heehee…

Nevertheless, enough about me, let us talk about you. I have heard about your achievements in Britannia, and I saw the photos of you. You look marvelous in that uniform, and I am really proud of you, being an officer, serving your country and combating the Neuroi. You almost look like your father… Maybe someday, you will also be a Major…

I hope I made you a pleasant surprise with this letter, because you did me a big one with yours. Consider visiting your old mother sometimes, okay?

May the gods protect you.

Your loving mother,

Akiko

Tears of joy were streaking down Toshiro's face.

_Mother… I have almost forgotten about you, and how I missed you…_

"Toshiro… What happened? Why are you crying?" Yoshika suddenly asked.

"Oh, nothing… Mother wrote a letter to me… I'm just happy… Seriously!"

Yoshika positioned herself besides him on the bed.

"I miss my mother too… And grandma… But I know I'm doing all of this for them, so they can live in a peaceful world…"

"True… True… Yoshika, I have to send you to your room, you know. Personally."

"Okay, I understand. By the way, how did you get your hand hurt so badly?"

"Well… I lost power in my Striker, and started falling down… I regained the ability to fly just a split second before I crashed, but my hand hit a jagged rock…" Toshiro lied bluntly.

"Ouch… Oh well, what do you have me for, right?"

"Right… Come on, of to your room now."

"Yes sir!" Yoshika shouted and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	48. Chapter 48 - The Real Enemy

Chapter 48 - The Real Enemy

"Stay put, Yoshika. I'll come for you when dinner's ready."

"Okay, Toshiro. I promise I won't make any trouble, heehee."

Toshiro closed the door behind him. A latch with an ear to secure it with a padlock was fitted on the door, and the padlock with keys was dangling on it.

_Well, that was fast…_

With a bad feeling, he locked the padlock. Toshiro decided to see if Mio is doing fine. When he opened the infirmary door, he saw that she was lying on the bed with Perrine running around her and doting on her.

"Hi ladies, how is it going?"

Perrine jumped up hearing Toshiro's sudden entry.

"Wah! Toshiro! Don't scare me like that! I'm caring about the Major here!"

"Yeah, yeah… Didn't you forget about something?"

"Huh? What could be more important than the wellbeing of the Major?"

"Well… Maybe not more important, but you should still see to it… Its name starts with a P…"

"P…P… Pierre! Mon Dieu! I forgot about Pierre!" Perrine shouted in panic. "Major! I will be back as soon as I take care of Pierre! I promise!"

She ran out of the room leaving a breeze.

"Ugh… Thanks Toshiro… Perrine was starting to piss me off…"

Toshiro sat on the beds edge.

"Don't get mad at her, Mio… If you haven't noticed it yet, you are her super idol, with admiration nearing religious levels…"

"Yeah, I know… Even yesterday, she was stalking me, so I had to hide into Miyafuji's room and bullshit her… And when I was exiting, Perrine has fallen into the room, as if she was leaning against the door…"

"That Perrine… Maybe you should confront her?"

"Nah… When I finally get up from this bed and start walking on my own, she will go back to silent stalker mode… I don't want to get emotional with her, because… well… you know me, right?"

"Oh yes, I know you too well… Bluffing to kill my mother…"

"Oh come on, are you still stingy because of that?"

"Nope… But it came to my mind for a reason; I got a letter from mom."

"Good for you, Toshiro! What does it say?"

"Mom is proud of me for who I am now. I remind her of father slightly… She wanted for me to visit her…"

Mio looked uncomfortably to the side.

"Toshiro… I can't let you go yet… Not when I'm bedridden… Not when that Maloney bastard is scheming something…"

Toshiro placed his right hand on Mio's left cheek and turned her head around so she would face him.

"I understand, Mio… You don't have to feel guilty…"

Mio started blushing on her cheeks.

"Hey, Toshiro… Don't get so confident with me!"

"Heh, sorry… But you look really beautiful now, without that eye patch and ponytail…."

She puffed her cheeks and said, "My beauty is of no importance in combat!"

"Haha! That's the Mio I first met!" Toshiro said while standing up. "Have a good day!"

"You too, Casanova."

Just as Toshiro was exiting the room, Perrine came in running.

"Pierre is okay! Now I have to tend to the Major!" She shouted and ran past him.

_I guess glasses won't help against love induced blindness…_

At dinner, Minna told everyone something that not everyone liked:

"Command has contacted me, and we are to pull off an all-nighter."

A collective moan of disapproval coursed around the dining room.

"But Miiiinnnnaaaa!" Erica voiced her discontent.

"I know I know… But those are orders. Of course nobody is prohibiting you from sleeping beforehand." Minna gave of a wink. "The shift starts just after 2000 in the briefing room, so be sure to not oversleep. Toshiro, you will be the wake up officer, if I can call you that."

"Yet another function for me to bear? Minna, do I look like a blacksmiths apprentice?"

"Well… If you would remove your shirt and put on a cured leather blacksmith apron…"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll start raising hell for everyone at 1930." Toshiro said with a resigned tone.

"But if anyone won't wake up in a minute after I enter their room… Pray to your gods, my wrath will be unquenchable…" Toshiro said with a faux-demonic voice.

"Wah!" Francesca shouted in fear!

"Oh, right, Francesca… You had better tell me where you would be squatting this time; I don't want to run around the whole base kicking over trees just to find you…"

"Uuuhhhmm… I think I'll go for the usual tree near the range."

"Kay."

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you all…" Minna said. "Toshiro is now my deputy for the time of Mio's indisposition, so he has power over you all, regardless of rank and affinity."

Those witches who didn't knew about this watched at him carefully, but Toshiro interrupted them.

"Francesca, I want to grab your breasts!"

"WAAAAAH!" The dark haired Romagnian jumped from her chair and hid behind Shirley.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Yoshika shouted at him.

"What, do you feel singled out, Yoshika?"

She blushed wildly in an instant.

"Actually, I want to grope everyone!" Toshiro shouted valorously while standing up.

Sheer terror appeared on the face of every witch in the room, except for Shirley and Minna.

"Okay, Toshiro… You can stop now… This is getting weird…" Minna mumbled.

"Okay, Minna. If I only had a camera with me… Everyone's faces… Comedy gold!"

The terror on their faces switched to a mix of anger and uneasiness.

"Don't worry you all. I'll be using my 'powers' only for justified and necessary reasons. Minna can of course override my every decision, but still, if you want for me to be a middleman, because you are afraid to ask Minna directly or something, you can go to me directly, and I'll see what can be done." Toshiro said in his most friendly tone.

A sigh of relief could be heard coming from all directions.

After dinner, Toshiro went to his room, and after a few minutes, partly expecting it, his door started being hammered.

"Everyone, enter."

His door busted open, and almost everyone from the unit came in at the same time.

"Oh no! Form a single line in the corridor! Back! All of you!"

The girls reorganized themselves, and Toshiro started noting requests. After a few minutes, he was finished.

Toshiro decided to go to Minna and give the list to her ASAP. After knocking on the door to her office, he entered.

"Oh, Toshiro. What does my deputy want?"

Toshiro came to her desk.

"Well… It seems the girls used my position just perfectly. I have a list of things they want procured…"

"Oh really? Read it to me."

"Well okay… Let's see… Shirley wanted a new Striker, just as powerful as mine."

"Nope. Yours is peak technology already, although I heard of the development of jet strikers."

"Jets you say? I have heard of experiments on jets for use with planes… Anyway, she had a second request, in case the first was turned down – she wants a hair drier…."

"A reasonable request. Okay, next?"

"Francesca wanted a lot of various ingredients to make Romagnan dishes. The list is too long to read…"

"We will see. But I'm afraid that Francesca could probably burn water…"

"It can't be helped… Erica's request is also somewhat food related; she wants more of those sweets I bought here back then."

"She has her own money, she can buy it herself."

"But you have the phone, so you can order it, right?"

"Right… Okay, next."

"Trude was a tad hesitant, but she wanted a leave soon, so she could visit Chris…"

"That Trude… She is head over heels for her sister… She can visit her every second week, tell her that, okay?"

"Sure. Lynne, Yoshika and Sanya didn't want anything at particular, but Eila's request makes me wonder if I'm still in the military…"

"What did she request?" Minna asked with a curious look on her face.

"A jar of petroleum jelly…" Toshiro said with a red face.

Minna giggled at first, but burst into frantic laughter.

"_Well, this is the end. Minna is unfit for duty…"_

"_She just lost it…"_

However, Minna quickly stopped and put on her 'official' face.

"Uhm… Well… I don't know what can she possibly with a jar of petroleum jelly, but I have to talk with the two…"

"Don't be rash though, Minna. As a commander of this unit, you should show tolerance."

"Oh, I'm not their relationship per se, but you know… This not a bordello, they should show some restraint."

"I understand."

"You should understand, especially since you were the one that boned Shirley after all."

Toshiro's mouth fell wide open.

"You think I wouldn't get wind? Shirley confessed to me on the next day, before I went to sleep."

"I… I… Does Mio know?"

"Don't panic, I won't punish you or anything… This had to happen someday… And if Mio knew, he would probably get your head right now, heehee… Just tell me: was it good?"

"Well… Yeah… Somewhat chaotic to be honest, but I think we both enjoyed it…"

Minna looked at him with a sad face for a few seconds.

"Oh how I envy her… And now Yoshika… Just don't go all out on her in the base, okay?"

"Actually… We didn't even kiss…"

"Really?" Minna asked totally surprised. "I thought a stud like you would turn her around in a week."

"Minna, please, don't be so vulgar. I just don't want to scare her off, so I'm waiting for her move. I can be patient, I waited seventeen years for a girlfriend, and I can wait a few weeks or months more..."

"Very noble of you, almost like a medieval knight; the good sort of course… Okay, leave me the list, and you can go."

Toshiro went out of Minna's office and straight to his room. He decided to take a nap after all.

"_Toshiro, wake up, it's time."_

He left his room and started his roundabout.

First he looked into Minna's room – empty.

Afterwards, Toshiro visited Trude. Without knocking, he entered. He saw Trude rummaging in the closet.

"Oh, Toshiro. I was just about to exit. Go wake up Erica."

"Sure thing."

Upon entering Erica's room, he saw her sleeping on her back, with her arms and legs spread all over the bed.

Toshiro walked up to her, and started poking her in the ribs. After a minute of fruitless poking, he decided to change tactics. He neared his mouth to her left ear and whispered:

"Erica, if you don't wake up in five seconds, you will be banned from eating anything sweeter than a raw potato."

She opened her eyes immediately.

"You wouldn't do that… You wouldn't…" She said with a cold voice.

"Of course not, sis. But now that I got your attention, I would like you to haul your little ass to the briefing room, okay?"

"Okay, bro. Just give me an hour…"

"One minute, or I'll reconsider being a good and loving brother…"

"Ugh… I'm going already…"

Perrine of course wasn't in her room, but Toshiro knew where she was located with a small margin of error.

Shirley on the other hand was present in her bed, reading some comic book.

"Oh, Toshiro! Is it time already?"

"Yup. Get yourself ready."

"Sure, no problem."

"And Shirley… It seems that you couldn't resist bragging about our little 'adventure' to Minna?"

"What… Oh… Yeah… Well, I was scared to be honest… And Minna seemed to be the best choice in terms of advice… Sorry… Heh…"

"Well, since there were no repercussions, I don't really mind."

"Then why bring up the topic?"

"Just to see your reaction, you airhead, heh…"

"Eheheheh…" Shirley laughed dryly. "Okay, go get Lucchini; she'll be putting up resistance from what I can imagine."

"Thanks for the tip."

On the way out, he checked Lynne, Yoshika and Perrine.

Lynne was already leaving her room when he approached.

"Toshiro, I'll get Yoshika, okay?"

"Be my guest, Lynne."

The next destination of Toshiro was the room of Eila.

Going in like if it was his private quarters, he saw something that he probably wasn't meant to see.

Eila was in the middle of caressing Sanya's half-naked body with her hands, to the visible pleasure of the latter. Toshiro froze in place, just like the hands of Eila.

"Oh… Toshiro… Eila is giving me a… massage…" Sanya said embarrassed.

"Yeah… Nice technique…" Toshiro replied equally embarrassed. "You should teach me that one… Umm… Yoshika would be pleased…"

"Ehehehe… Yeah, one day for sure…" Eila said baffled.

He turned around and exited the room swiftly.

"_Yuki, did I just see a 'warm up'?"_

"_I don't have much experience in this field, Toshiro. But judging by the indubitably pleasured face the radar girl showed, I would guess that yes…"_

Toshiro went to the infirmary, cooling off in the meantime. Perrine was of course by Mio's side.

"Hey, Perrine, it's time for you."

"Ohhhh… But someone has to watch over the Major…"

"Toshiro, leave Perrine with me, just this once." Mio said.

"As you wish. But don't expect me to take the blame if anything goes south."

Mio winked to him covertly.

"_What does she plan to do…?"_

"_Do I look like a magic ball to you?"_

"_Well… With one eye closed, the other squinted, and after a glass of moonshine…"_

"_Oh stop it…_

Toshiro ventured outside, to the miniature forest near the shooting range. He found the particular tree he was looking for instantly. Francesca was sleeping on her favorite blanket adorned with the flag of the Duchy of Romagna.

He knocked on the tree's bark, hoping this would do the trick, but to his discontent, Francesca didn't utter a sound, or move a muscle.

"_Toshiro, before you do what I think you will do, let me do it. A shame to waste such a good tree…"_

"_As you wish."_

Yuki took over control of Toshiro's body. With a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the tree, she made Francesca to start falling down. Toshiro took over, and caught the sleepy Romagnan, blanket included, without even waking her up.

"_Awwww… She looks so cute when asleep…"_

"_Like every sleeping kitten, Toshiro."_

He took the sleeping Lucchini to the briefing room. By the time he arrived, everyone was already there. Toshiro placed the blanket on a table and Francesca on it. The witches looked at him curiously, but with bright smiles on their faces.

"Okay everyone." Minna started speaking. "As you know, the brass forced an all-nighter on us. The rules are simple: we sit here and wait for a call." Minna explained pointing at a phone on a pedestal. "If that phone rings, you brace yourselves, so when I lay it back on the hook, we are ready for action. Nobody can leave, unless the situation is critical for said person. Toshiro, where is Perrine?"

"Mio wanted to keep her by her side, taking all responsibility on herself."

"That Mio… So, everything clear?"

"Roger!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Thus, the waiting began. Hour after an hour, everyone grew wary of the situation. Outside, day turned into night, and a storm rolled it after midnight.

"Seeing that everyone is sleepy, I permit one person to go and make coffee for us. Volunteers?"

Dead silence was ringing in Minna's ears.

"Eila should go; she knows how to make good coffee, heh…" Toshiro said with sarcasm.

A wry smile appeared on Minna's face.

"Okay, Toshiro, good call. Eila, up and out, ten coffees please."

"Yes ma'am…" Eila answered with a groggy voice.

It was about 0300.

Eila returned after ten minutes with the life giving elixir. She distributed the cups between the gathered, starting with Sanya.

Toshiro took a sip of his coffee.

"Bravo, Eila. This time you did well, it's really tasty."

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked indecisively.

"Just ask the rest, if you don't take the word of the deputy commander as granted…"

The rest of the girls confirmed Toshiro's opinion on the flavor qualities of Eila's coffee.

Eila sat back at her seat near Sanya with a red face.

After an hour, Yoshika started giving off weird noises.

"Oooooh… Oooww…"

"What is it, Miyafuji?" Minna asked.

"It looks like Yoshika has stomach pains, Commander…" Lynne, who was sitting beside Yoshika said.

"Ugh… Okay… Toshiro, escort Miyafuji to her room and lock her up."

"Roger."

Toshiro approached the moaning Yoshika, and took her on his hands to her room. He placed her gently on her bed.

"Try to sleep, Yoshika."

"Ok, Toshiro… Sorry for bothering you…"

"No problem, my love."

"Oh… Stop…"

"Heh… Do you have your transponder with you?"

"Yeah."

"Use it in case your health issue gets worse, okay?"

"Will do…"

Toshiro exited the room, and with heavy conscience latched the door closed. He returned to the briefing room.

"Everything good?" Minna asked concerned.

"Yeah… She will manage somehow. I told her to keep her transponder on just in case."

"Good job. Now sit."

After an hour, Toshiro asked:

"Hey, Minna, mind if I check up on Yoshika?"

"As if I could stop you… Go, Toshiro."

"Thanks anyway, Minna, heh…"

Toshiro approached the locked door to Yoshika's room. He silently undid the latch, and opened the door itself.

The opened window was slamming against the wall violently. A fierce wind and cold rain were invading the empty room of Yoshika. The bed sheets and curtains were gone, tied into a line fastened to the bed. Toshiro ran to open window, and looked out of it. He slammed the sill with his fist, making a small hole.

"YOSHIKA! YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Toshiro screamed loudly, with his voice full of helplessness. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Toshiro ran back to the briefing room as fast as he could. When he rushed in, Minna was ending a phone call with her face pale as chalk.

"Minna! Yoshika is…"

"Gone, I know… Command just phoned in that she was picked up on their radar… She is now officially a deserter, and is to be shot down by us…"

_Shoot down… Yoshika… Us…_

His face was the dictionary definition of shock.

"Trude! Restrain Toshiro! NOW!" Minna commanded hectically.

Trude ran up to him from behind and grabbed him in the waist, holding his hands together in an iron grip.

"Toshiro, please, stay calm. Please… Don't go berserk… We won't do anything to Yoshika, I promise." Minna tried to calm down Toshiro. Panic could be seen in her eyes.

"_Yoshika… Deserted… My fault…"_

"_Toshiro… Get your shit together… If you snap now, it will be like back then, in the temple."_

"_Yoshika…"_

"_TOSHIRO!"_

"_Huh… What…"_

"_Earth to Toshiro, snap out of it… You have to find Yoshika; she probably went to search for that humanoid Neuroi."_

"_But I destroyed…"_

"_You think that was the only one? Are you an idiot?"_

"_Dunno… Okay, let's do something…"_

"You don't have to restrain me, Trude, crisis averted." Toshiro said with an emotionless voice.

"Okay, I'm letting you go."

He felt that Trude's grip lightened.

"But you know I would probably rip your arms off if it came to it?"

"Yeah… But it was worth a try."

"Heh…"

"Everyone, to the hangar! We have to find Miyafuji!" Minna commanded energetically.

"Roger!"

Erica, Trude, Minna, Shirley, Perrine and Toshiro flew out into the weakening storm. Toshiro took only his MG with him.

"Toshiro, any hint on where she could go?" Minna asked.

"My only guess would be the place from before…" Toshiro replied without special motivation.

"But why? Why would she go there?" Minna continued asking.

"Because she, as opposed to others…" He looked angrily at Minna. "…believes that the Neuroi aren't inherently evil. But even I can't say that, because I got a firsthand account on their deviousness and wickedness…"

"Let's go then, full speed ahead!"

After a while, they saw Yoshika flying after a humanoid shaped Neuroi. The formation stopped.

"There! They're together!" Said Erica.

"Neuroi! The same one that shot Sakamoto!" Trude said angrily and pointed her gun at the enemy.

"Wait!" Minna shouted.

"Huh? Why?!" Trude asked.

"What the fuck is that…" Toshiro asked, pointing at a large, dark cloud nearby.

"It's the Hive." Minna said.

"I've seen that before!" Erica shouted.

"Many allies attacked them in order to destroy them. But nobody got this close before…" Trude said with a fiery resolve.

"Yoshika is going inside!" Francesca shouted suddenly.

Toshiro's eyes focused on Yoshika. She was flying into the hive after the Neuroi. He leaned forward, preparing himself for an immediate start, but felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"No, Toshiro. Let's wait this one out…"

With despair in his eyes, Toshiro looked at Minna. Her face was tense, but her eyes were weirdly calm.

"If you say so, Minna…" Toshiro said as if all the motivation to live left him.

The pain of waiting was excruciating for Toshiro. He could only stare at the hive, hoping that everything is all right.

Suddenly the Neuroi's words came back to him.

.

"_What could it mean back then?"_

"_Maybe the Neuroi have some plan for Yoshika?"_

"_No shit? I know that much…"_

"_Hey, don't be such a mean… Wait a second… I feel some target closing in… Direction zero-nine-zero!"_

Toshiro turned his eyes to the right. He could see a dot flying above the water, nearing itself at an astounding speed.

"_Toshiro, to the left!"_

He quickly averted his gaze from the speck on the horizon, and saw a witch resembling Neuroi appearing out of nowhere.

"It's the one from before!" Erica shouted.

"Where's Yoshika?" Francesca asked.

"Not there. It was a trap!" Shirley stated.

"Break!" Minna ordered.

"Roger!" Everyone responded.

Toshiro flew to his right as the only one, while the others dispersed in all possible directions. Suddenly an unknown craft swooped besides him and flared up. Its engines made an ear bleeding noise. Then it made a sharp turn backwards, and while diving, it started shooting from its nose at the Neuroi.

A cloud of smoke turned up where the Neuroi was and the mysterious craft flew through it, and turning at an incredible angle, it flew past Minna.

It looked like some kind of Neuroi, with all those sharp edges and sleek design, but it was white and shooting conventional bullets instead of beams.

The smoke cloud dissipated, revealing an intact Neuroi. It started shooting a barrage of multiple beams with frightening speed. Trude, Minna and Erica had put up their shield, but Toshiro started evading them at high speed, just like Francesca and Shirley. A few times, he almost felt the beams on his skin; such was the margin of error.

Soon the Neuroi concentrated his fire on the unknown craft, which suddenly changed appearance into a humanoid hulk. The Neuroi's beams bounced of some kind of shield, parabolic in shape and with hexagonal patterns on it.

The craft put its arms forward, and then, a red ball of energy started to get concentrated. After a few seconds, the ball ruptured, releasing forth a wide purple beam of pure energy.

"A beam!" Francesca shouted.

"Is it a Neuroi too?!" Shirley asked.

The beam hit the Neuroi dead straight, tearing it into pieces. It then pierced the hive like a hot butter through knife.

"Incredible…" Toshiro muttered to himself, watching the hive being pierced.

"It's so strong…" Erica said with a displeased voice.

"What in tarnation is it? It took out the Neuroi with one hit!" Shirley shouted.

"_Toshiro, you might want to look down, to your left…"_

He looked there immediately. A familiar figure was falling down at high speed.

"Yoshika!" He shouted and dived.

He caught her from behind in a safe distance above water.

"Toshiro! Thanks!" She shouted with relief.

Toshiro was silent. He increased his grip strength.

"Toshiro… You are hurting me…"

When Yoshika turned around, she saw his angry face.

"Toshiro… What is it? What happened?"

"Yoshika… If you were a man, I would punch you in the face for what you did…"

"But… But I had to…"

"Absence without leave, Yoshika! You have been branded as a deserter, and I have an order to shoot you down on sight!" Toshiro shouted with passion.

"You… You…" Yoshika started wiggling in his tight grip, to no avail.

"Don't worry…" He said silently and tucked his face in her neck. "The girls and I won't let anything happen to you… But I'm serious, you are neck deep in shit."

She moved her face closer to him, and placed her right hand on his cheek.

"When you are near me, I don't care… Come on; let's go to Minna, she looks angry even from here."

"_Yoshika is really carefree and undisciplined… Mio picked her up only because of her healing magic…"_

"_Don't think that badly of the woman that will bear your children. Yoshika has great potential, but it needs to be unlocked. You are offsetting your lack of experience with physical training and yours truly governing your magic, but imagine her with your magic potential. She would probably sleep the first week of using her newfound power because of exhaustion… Mark my words, Toshiro: the little Yoshika will have defensive powers on par with your offensive someday."_

"_And I will await that day with pleasure. Knowing that Yoshika can fend for herself like me will put my mind at ease…"_

They both flew up to Minna. Yoshika started talking.

"Commander… I…"

"Stop it here, Miyafuji. Judging by your face expression and rather close contact with Toshiro, I can deduce that you know the gravity of your situation. For now, we have to investigate what that mysterious craft was and return to base. Remember though, your punishment will be severe this time."

"Yes ma'am…"

The whole group quickly flew back to the base with Yoshika in the middle, guarded by Erica and Trude. Toshiro took point before Francesca and Shirley. Everyone was sleepy because of the all-nighter.

While approaching the base, something caught his attention.

"Everyone, I see some people on the runway."

"Huh? Any details?" Shirley asked.

"Uh… Eight Britannian soldiers in a half-circle formation and a guy in black in the middle…"

"No… It can't be…" Minna said with a terrified voice and went forward.

A short while afterwards they all landed before the gathering.

_Maloney…_

"Good work, Commander Minna." Said Maloney.

After saying that, the unknown craft swooped in, transformed into its humanoid form and landed vertically behind Maloney.

"That's the one." Said Erica.

Suddenly, the soldiers raised their Sten submachine guns and pointed them at the witches and Toshiro.

"This looks like a coup d'état, General Maloney!" Minna said with an angry voice.

Like the bar of mercury in a thermometer put into a slowly heated pot with water, Toshiro's anger slowly grew.

Maloney pulled out a piece of paper, and showed it to everyone.

"It's an official transfer based on orders, Commander Minna."

_Signed by yourself…_

"As of now, this base is taken over by the 1st Special Assault Team AKA Warlock."

"Warlock?!" Minna protested silently.

"Yes, Warlock. Because this one here…" He pointed out at Toshiro. "…refused to cooperate with me, I had to take matters in my own hands."

The bar on Toshiro's imaginative anger meter started to fill out. He could see that Mio on a wheelchair was disarmed of her sword by a pair of soldiers, with Perrine looking clueless from behind. Lynne, Eila and Sanya were also slowly approaching the gathering.

When everyone was present, Maloney asked:

"Are all of the Witches present?"

He didn't get a peep in answer, only angry stares.

Maloney approached Yoshika and asked:

"Are you Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji?"

"Yes, sir…" Yoshika answered with her face full of fear.

"You disobeyed military regulations and deserted. Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes sir…" She answered timidly, but suddenly she gave out a gasp. "Oh! That behind you…"

"Are you talking about the Warlock?"

"I saw that! It was in the same room as the Neuroi, a sort of laboratory."

Maloney made a face as if he was struck by lightning.

"What are you talking about?!" He retaliated angrily.

Everyone started looking curiously at Yoshika.

"But I saw it!" Yoshika shouted with confidence.

"Answer my question! You deserted, isn't that right?" He turned to Minna. "Commander, I thought I ordered you to shoot down the deserter!"

"_YOU!"_

"_Toshiro, please calm down!"_

"Yes, sir, but..."

"A squadron member plots to desert. In order to follow her, a superior officer ignores orders from headquarters…" Maloney turned his back and walked up to the Warlock. "How very unfortunate. Commander Minna and the rest of the Witches…" He turned around. "As of this very moment, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Strike Witches, is disbanded.

Everyone gasped. Toshiro already reached his boiling point.

"All members are to return to their home country's' unit immediately. Is that understood, Commander Minna?"

"Understood…"

"Your unauthorized actions were the cause, Sergeant Miyafuji."

"What?!" Yoshika shouted. "I… I… But… I…"

"Don't worry. The Warlock will annihilate the Neuroi. Britannia doesn't need your protection anymore."

Suddenly, Yoshika fainted. Erica, which was behind her, caught her.

Nobody knew what exactly happened next.

A violent blast.

A crack in the runway.

Toshiro's Striker suddenly empty.

"MAAAAAALOOOONEEEEY!"

Toshiro was seen engulfed in flames, grabbing Maloney by the flaps of his uniform.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THOUSAND DEATHS ARE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!

"_Toshiro! Calm down! I can't hold the Sacred Flame back!"_

"Unhand me, Warrant Officer! This is an assault on a superior officer! I'll have you court marshaled!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! MY CONNECTIONS ARE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS! AND THIS IS NOT ASSAULT, THIS WILL BE BLOODY MURDER!"

"_Toshiro, gods damn you! STOP!"_

"Soldiers! Shoot him immediately!"

Toshiro could hear the submachine guns being fired, but multiple shields were protecting him from harm.

"MY TURN!" Toshiro roared preparing to deal a crushing blow.

"_Toshiro… Forgive me… SHUTDOWN!"_

Toshiro felt as if every cell in his body sparked up with electricity. He lost control of his body and fell to the ground.

_Why… Why…_

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	49. Chapter 49 – Operation 'Big Boss'

Chapter 49 – Operation 'Big Boss'

"_Ugh… Why can't I feel anything…"_

"_I'm sorry, Toshiro, but I had to do it… You almost crossed that thin red line separating you from becoming a genocidal maniac… What's more, the barrier between the Sacred Flame and 'you' is considerably weak now; you should restrain yourself to an extent…"_

"_Fair enough… I suppose I should thank you… Even if it meant not smacking the gob of Maloney…"_

"_You will have your chance to do it someday, Toshiro. Care to have an explanation?"_

"_By all means. I felt like the god Raijin smothered me himself…"_

"_Not that far off... What I did was overloading your neural system, besides its autonomous part, so you could breathe and such. I had to shut down your conscience, because… You know what…"_

"_Ah… So that's why I felt such a sensation… But you could slowly turn me on now, you know…"_

"_Sure, Toshiro… Flipping the switch right now."_

A plethora of sensations came to Toshiro's body, as it started receiving external stimuli. He felt that he was piggy backed by someone. After opening his eyes, he saw that it was Trude. Before her was the rest of the crew, with Yoshika being carried by Shirley.

"_Yoshika!"_

"_Calm down… Sheesh… She just fainted, remember?"_

"_Ah… Yeah…"_

Toshiro tapped Trude on the top of her head. She looked behind and smiled.

"Nice to have you back, Toshiro."

Everyone stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"A mutual feeling, Trude… You can let me down now."

Trude let go of his legs, so he could fall down on the solid stone floor.

Minna approached him with an angry face.

"Toshiro… You topped yourself right now you know? Attacking a General… You either have balls that should bust your trousers or you are stupider than a bag of hammers."

"Well… I simply snapped, to be honest. But it's not entirely my fault…"

"Not your fault? You attacked him, or was it some optical illusion?"

"I believe Yuki can explain it a bit better than me… Yuki, if you may…"

"Sure, Toshiro." Yuki spoke.

The girls that weren't acquainted with Yuki gasped.

"Ah yes, that reaction. Half of you don't know me, so I'll introduce myself: Yuki, ancient white snake, servant of a goddess, free spirit and currently the familiar of Toshiro."

"A snake? I wanna play!" Francesca cheered.

"I would gladly play with you, little boob devil, but I don't have a physical form." Yuki answered.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwww…" Francesca mumbled disappointed.

"No time for that, I'll explain the underlying cause for Toshiro's rage fits, which I believe you all experienced more or less."

Yuki started describing what she knew about the Sacred Flame, and her personal role. After she stopped, the girls were somewhat stumped.

"But still, that's no excuse for Toshiro." Minna said with a firm voice. "Maloney only forgave him because, as he said, 'Churchill took liking in him' and that 'no harm was done'.

"Pussy…" Toshiro said. "So… It's over? We are packing our shit and back to whatever hole we crawled out of to get here?"

"Yes… Shirley will place Miyafuji in her room, and we will pack our luggage. We have an hour to vacate the premises…"

"Goddamn turd… Ah well, it seems I'll see mother sooner than expected… I'm going to my room…" Toshiro said with a voice full of resignation.

"When everyone finishes, let's meet at Miyafuji's room." Mio unexpectedly said. "She was talking about something that sparked my interest back on the runway…"

"I agree with Mio." Minna said. "Oh, and Toshiro… Since we are disbanded now, you are no longer my underling, with full consequences of that fact."

"Meh… Was nice being commanded by you, Minna… Oh, and please, do not tell Yoshika about Yuki, not yet…"

Toshiro slowly walked to his room. After he opened the door, he decided to pack everything in the chest, since it was the only piece of luggage he possessed. His spare uniforms landed inside, along with the robe and mask. He locked the chest.

"_Sigh… What a bother…"_

"_Toshiro… Are you giving up already?"_

"_Pretty much…"_

"_From what I understand, what Maloney did was basically a coup d'état. And you know what should be done with such people from history lessons, right?"_

"_So what? I should murder innocent soldiers and then shit-for-brains?"_

"_No. We can do it stealthily. You have the brains and body, and I have the magic. We just need to make a tactical retreat…"_

"_What do I tell the rest?"_

"_Nothing. Tag along with those that will go by land for whatever reason you can find, so you won't get too far. You can only tell the real reason for this to samurai lady and Yoshika, since they will probably board a ship to Fuso, and want you with them."_

"_Fine, I'll do it. A no-kill stealth mission… I just hope I won't have to sneak around in boxes…"_

"_We have invisibility magic for that, you dingus…"_

"_Right… Why do you actually want to pull it off, Yuki?"_

"_Although that maggot deserves to die, I would be so happy seeing him in a prison…"_

Toshiro lifted the chest and placed it on his shoulder. A rough estimate of its weight would be around forty kilograms, since it was made of hardwood decorated with iron. But even without magic, Toshiro could lift it with ease.

"_Wait, Toshiro. Leave the starlight opened just in case."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll see."_

Toshiro put the chest down and unlatched the starlight. He lifted the chest up again and exited the room, closing the door with his key.

He slowly went into Yoshika's room. She was lying on the bed unconscious and alone. Toshiro placed the chest aside of the bed silently, and used it as a chair to sit on it. He stroked her cheek with his index finger and said:

"What have you done… Oh Yoshika…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She suddenly said. "It's all my fault…"

Tears started streaming from her closed eyes onto the pillow.

"Sssshh… Yoshika… Don't worry…" Toshiro started stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"Because of me everyone has to return home… But I thought I did the right thing…"

"Ugh… I suppose you did… But because that fucker Maloney, pardon my language, was pulling the strings, you had to be made a scapegoat. Now tell me, what did you see?"

"I was inside the Neuroi hive… I saw some kind of map, with the hive's core hovering over it… I saw some floating screens or something shoving some images… On one of them, I saw that some scientists dug up an intact Core, and after that, I saw some lab with the Warlock inside…"

"Interesting… Wait, what am I talking about?! It's a disaster! Those idiots are using a Neuroi core to power a weapon!"

"But… But the Neuroi I met… It wanted to touch my hand…"

"Weird… The Neuroi I met wanted to kill me…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Huh? What?"

"Nah, nothing…"

The rest of the witches suddenly started pouring into the room. Everyone was carrying bags and travel suitcases with them.

"Yoshika!" Lynne shouted and pounced at Yoshika.

"Oooph!" Yoshika let out air after Lynne landed on her. "Lynne, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm just glad you woke up already."

"Miyafuji… Pack your bags, we have to leave…" Minna said with a sad voice.

"But… The Warlock… The Neuroi…"

"Our orders are, to put it simple, scram. We have only about twenty minutes left, or they will evict us by force."

"Oh… Okay…" Tears started welling up in Yoshika's eyes.

"So… Where's everyone going?" Toshiro asked to lessen the grim atmosphere.

"The three of us from Karlsland are going wherever our Kaiser sends us." Minna said.

"I'll be going to my home… My family already sent a chauffeur…" Lynne said.

"I'll be going to Romagna with Shirley!" Francesca cheered.

"No way, squirt! I'm going to Liberion!" Shirley protested.

"Sanya and I are going to Orussia, to find Sanya's parents." Said Eila.

"I'm following the Major!" Perrine said confidently.

"And I'm going with Miyafuji, and you to Fuso on the board of the Akagi, Toshiro." Mio said.

"You aren't."

"What are you saying, Toshiro? We are ordered to return to our home countries!" Mio rebuked confounded.

"I don't give a shit about orders from that pompous prick. I will tag along with the Karlsland gals, so I have a chance of visiting my grandma in Neue Karlsland."

"Well, you could tell it at the first place, not play some games… Okay, we'll leave Miyafuji alone, so she can pack. You can stay and help her, Toshiro."

"Sure…"

When only the two of them were left in the room, Yoshika started looking at Toshiro with sad eyes.

"Yoshika… I'm not leaving you indefinitely. And I'm not even going to Neue Karlsland."

"Huh?"

"That was a bluff. I have to get out of the base, so I can return and stealthily dispose of the Maloney maggot…"

"Oh… So you have a plan?"

"Yeah."

"Then okay, I'll wait for you on the Akagi." She said with a smile.

"Should I help you with the luggage?"

"Nah, I'll manage. You have your handful to carry I see?"

"Ain't that something, huh?"

Toshiro picked up the chest and exited the room, waving Yoshika a quick goodbye. He caught up with the Karlsland trio.

"So, any transportation?" Toshiro asked.

"I only have my bicycle, but that's not enough for four, and the Kübelwagen is military issue…" Minna said with a resigned voice. "So we will have to take a bus."

"A bus? Laaaaaame…" Erica protested.

"A true soldier…" Trude started her usual rambling but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, Trudy, I should be grateful for not having to hike… Get that broomstick out of your ass sometime soon…"

"Why I ought to…" Trude's eyes sparkled with rage.

"Stop it you too… It's not the time nor place for your usual quarrels…" Minna said with a tired voice. "Toshiro, can I have a word with you on the side?"

"Sure."

They walked down the corridor a few good meters.

"Toshiro, what are you scheming? That grandma excuse doesn't seem convincing."

Toshiro sighed heavily and started explaining.

"Okay… Yuki has a plan to recapture the base, with me alone…"

"Are you both insane? The base vicinity is monitored by a magic detecting radar, so not even a magic mouse could slip past once we get out. And besides, there are like… thirty soldiers guarding the base now?"

"_Yuki, I think she has a point…"_

"_Don't worry, the invisibility magic also reflects radio waves and sound waves, and I guess the base itself is a blindspot. You will be perfectly safe… And I have something up my 'sleeve' to aid you, so don't worry."_

"Yuki says it's not a problem."

"Madness… Whatever, I can't order you to abstain from your plan… Just don't kill anyone while you're at it, okay? ESPECIALLY Maloney…"

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree…"

Minna turned back and shouted:

"Hey, Trude, Erica, come on! The bus won't wait forever."

And so, this peculiar quartet went to the bus stop just outside the island. A green Leyland Tiger bus had driven in front of it. They packed their stuff inside, sat on the rear couch and let themselves be driven along the road. One thing that fascinated Toshiro was the fact that Minna activated her magic.

"Minna, why are you using your magic right now?" Toshiro discreetly asked.

"I'm measuring the range of the magic radar."

"Oh, okay… Keep up the good work, heh…"

"Okay ladies and gent, end of the line." The bus driver said as he stopped suddenly.

"Thank you for the trip, mister bus driver." Minna said kindly.

"Anything to help the military."

They unloaded themselves onto the bus stop. The girls sat on the bench, Toshiro on the other hand used the chest as support for his buttocks.

Minna raised her head and her animal ears disappeared.

"The surveillance is finally gone." She said.

"Waaaagh! I can't stand this! This is wrong in so many ways!" Trude suddenly burst into an angry fit.

"So what do you plan, Trudy?" Erica asked with a smug face.

"I don't know! But I'm worried about Miyafuji's words… I can't shake the feeling that she was on to something…"

"She is." Toshiro interrupted. "Yoshika told me the details while we were alone."

"Spit it out!" Trude almost toppled Toshiro from the chest, grabbing his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, so what happened…"

Toshiro relayed Yoshika's story bit by bit.

"Incredible…" Minna said silently, hardly believing what she heard. "So Maloney is basically using Neuroi technology in secret?"

"Yup." Toshiro answered. "He probably disbanded our unit to have his own playfield, and to show off that Warlock thing to the government. If he succeeds, we might as well go back to our countries…"

A truck was heard driving in the direction of the base. Toshiro took a peak out, and saw a green Austin K2 with an open cargo bed in the back.

"_Toshiro, now is a good chance. I'll make you invisible, so jump in the back of the truck."_

"_Okay."_

"Oh! A truck!" Erica shouted. "Maybe we can ride it back to the base?"

"And what do you want to do there?" Minna asked.

"Beat the shit out of Maloney, what else?"

Trude, Toshiro and Minna laughed heartily.

"Okay, try to stop it then, Erica." Minna said.

Erica got out of the bus stop and made a foxy pose on the side of the road.

"_If that truck stops, I'm a monkey's uncle."_

"_Why that, Toshiro? Oh, I see now…"_

"_Yup, a soldier. So he probably will be going straight to base no matter what."_

As the truck neared the bus stop, Toshiro said:

"Okay, Minna, it's time. Look after my stuff, okay."

"Okay, Toshiro, but be careful."

"Huh?" Trude turned her head to the side in confusion.

The truck was only a few meters from the bus stop.

"Oh! And do join me when you see an opening, okay?"

"Sure, Toshiro."

The truck leveled with Toshiro. In one second, he went invisible and jumped to the trucks side. He wobbled a bit, but he pulled himself up and landed flat on the back.

_Now, we wait…_

The truck stopped. Toshiro could hear the chatter of two people, the driver and probably a guard.

"Hey, Frank, what the bloody hell are you transporting there?"

"Milk you damn doofus! We have to drink something besides damn water!"

"True, true… Okay, go on."

The truck started moving again, but it stopped after another minute.

"_Toshiro, we will be using the slow invisibility, so you won't get rinsed out of magic."_

"_Okay, slow and steady it is."_

He crawled out of the truck. It appears that the truck was parked near the place he had fallen from the roof.

"_Moron… Wonder how he will carry those five-gallon milk cans all the way to the pantry, heh…"_

"_You have to disable the driver, Toshiro. It's vital for the mission success."_

"_Roger."_

Toshiro saw the door opening. The soldier jumped out of the cabin, and closed the door. He started looking forward, what Toshiro used to full extent.

He pounced at the soldier from behind, and tightly grabbed his neck with his right arm. The soldier could only wiggle before he fell unconscious.

"_Now place his unconscious body in the garage. The place you hid before the raging Trude and company will be good."_

Toshiro did what Yuki told him.

"_Now what."_

"_Now you will do the reverse of what you did on the roof."_

"_You mean what? Jump up over what… fifty meters?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Whatever…"_

Toshiro approached the place he landed at back then. A small hole was still present.

"_Remember how I told you to focus magic in your legs when you were landing?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Now do the same, and jump up."_

"_Seriously? You think I can jump up THAT high?"_

"_Trust me on this…"_

Toshiro concentrated his magic into his legs to the point that they were glowing and jumped up. He flew up in with an astounding speed, just over the roof and arced slightly to land on it.

"_WOAH!"_

"_Nice, huh? Now find the skylight of your room."_

Toshiro slowly walked over to the skylight of his room. He placed his hand on the glass, and slowly opened it. After peaking in, he quietly jumped on his bed.

"_Good, we are… Toshiro, don't move, close your eyes!"_

Toshiro quickly closed his eyes and saw a familiar flash. He opened them, and to his surprise, he saw an orange figure before the door to his room.

"_Damn! A guard!"_

"_A hint, Toshiro: anything less than firing a gun on this floor wouldn't even startle a paranoid bloodhound, and it seems this guy is alone on this floor…"_

"_You say? Then I have an idea…"_

Toshiro approached the door. The guard was almost leaning on it, making his job easier.

He pushed his hands violently through the door, breaking two holes in it, grabbed the unaware guard by the head, and forcefully pulled him back into the room breaking the door and smacking the back of his head against the carpet.

"_That was… unique, Toshiro… But I see that he still lives, although, he won't be able to sleep on the back for another week."_

"_Such a waste of a fine door…"_

Toshiro walked out of the room and looked around the corridor carelessly.

"Nobody here…" He muttered to himself.

"_Toshiro, we need to get to a place where Maloney could be, so we have to go through floor three, two, and one and forth and look for him…"_

"_Damn… You know what? Let's just do a slow run and sneak past them, okay?"_

"_Good choice. You wouldn't manage to find Maloney with dynamic invisibility active, and even if you did, Maloney would probably beat you alone."_

Toshiro got enveloped in invisibility magic, and started his dangerous walk around the castle. Slowly descending the stairs, he saw two guards chatting with each other, walking away from his current position.

"Hey, have you saw the red headed girl?" One of the guards said.

"The one with the cow tits? What about her?" The second one responded.

"Oh, if I would only have some private time with her… rawr!"

"Hold your horses… I'd personally bang their commander; she looks like she longs for meat since ages..."

Toshiro started boiling inside after hearing those remarks.

"_Okay, Toshiro, close your eyes again."_

After a second, he would see the world in orange-grey again. The only heat and pulse sources on this floor were the two perverts in front of him.

"_Okay, Toshiro. I'll activate the dynamic invisibility. Run up to them and rough them up for me, okay."_

"_With deep pleasure…"_

Toshiro ran sprinted up to the two guards. They turned around simultaneously, hearing a faint sound of running, but it was too late already. Toshiro grabbed their heads and banged them together with a nauseating sound.

"_Good… It was sickening to hear their 'dialogue' as a woman… Now just hide them in whatever room…"_

Toshiro picked up the two unconscious soldiers, and stashed them in the corner of Minna's room.

"_Okay, now floor two, go."_

On the second floor, Toshiro saw a single guard, but decided to let him be, since he wasn't doing anything.

On the first floor however, he saw a multitude of guards and scientists, going in the direction of the comms room.

"_Okay, Toshiro, just follow that bunch carefully."_

Toshiro walked behind the group in a moderate pace, not to de-cloak himself. When he entered the room, he was stunned. A room that he didn't see before was a bustling war room, with many new devices, maps, charts and whatsoever. Maloney was just across the room on a tribune.

"_And they did it in only what… three or four hours?"_

"_If they planned it for long, they probably managed to get the supply trucks on standby, with an army of scientists and workers to assemble everything…"_

Toshiro walked up the tribune and leaned against a wall behind it, because it was a good vantage point for the whole room.

"Warlock Unit 0 is ready for takeoff." Said one of the scientists.

"Now sending it to suppress the Gallia region." Said a man in uniform near Maloney.

"Good, Arthur." Maloney answered.

"Warlock Unit 0, take off!" The man named Arthur commanded.

After a minute of silence, one of the scientists spoke:

"Transformation to flight mode complete. Confirmed course change to Gallia. Subsonic speed has already been attained."

"Look at that… It's in a different league than those impertinent Witches!" Maloney said pompously. "The Warlock is the fruit of our Neuroi research!"

"_So we have one thing confirmed, Toshiro."_

"The chief of engineering said that the output levels need to be adjusted some more before sending it into combat." Arthur said.

"I'm aware of that!" Maloney responded angrily. "But, now that we've exiled the Witches, we've got no choice but to fight! We need results… We will exterminate the Neuroi, and seize world initiative!"

"_Wait, what the fuck?! That slimy bastard wants to make Britannia some kind of superpower, like in the colonial era!"_

"_Well now… That shouldn't be so surprising, Toshiro. Power is a drug that only the mightiest can resist…"_

Toshiro leaned back against the wall and listened to the scientists. After a few minutes of status reports, something finally started happening.

"Warlock Unit 0 has destroyed the Neuroi!"

"_Wow…"_

"Look at that! Our power has surpassed the Neuroi!" Maloney boasted.

A sudden commotion started at one of the control panels. The man named Arthur asked.

"What has happened?"

"Two Neuroi craft have appeared!" One of the scientists said, but soon corrected himself. "No, three!"

"What?!" Arthur was surprised.

"It doesn't matter; exterminate them!" Maloney commanded.

The commotion started getting bigger by the minute.

"There are six… seven... eight Neuroi!"

A scientist turned around and spoke to Maloney:

"The Warlock is at maximum capacity!"

Maloney made a disgruntled face and shouted:

"Activate the core control system!"

"But, controlling it requires at least five Warlocks with resonating cores!" The scientists said with fear in his voice.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and lamps on a control panel lit up red.

"The core control system is operating on its own!" A scientist shouted in terror.

"What?!" Maloney asked surprised.

"It appears the Warlock has activated the core control system by itself!" Another scientist said.

_Shit… This can't end good…_

"General! The Warlock is controling all the Neuroi! It's much better than we've expected!"

_WHAT?! Controlling Neuroi?!_

Suddenly another alarm went off.

"W-what's this?!" The scientist shouted in panic.

A while later a scientist shouted:

"The Neuroi have been wiped out!"

Everyone cheered.

One of the men gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked.

"No, it's…"

"Our control link has been cut off!"

_And there you go…_

"Carrier Akagi is under attack by Warlock Unit 0!" A radioman reported.

"_Akagi? Yoshika! Mio! Perrine!"_

"_Toshiro, don't get fired up just yet…"_

"What?!" Maloney asked.

"The Warlock is out of control! It's gone berserk!"

"Impossible!" Maloney shouted.

"Sir! We must shut down the Warlock immediately!" Arthur tried to act as the voice of reason.

"No! It's our precious Unit 0." Maloney rebuked. "If we shut it down now, it'll sink to the bottom of the sea."

"But it is attacking our allies. Please make your decision!"

"It can't be helped." He said with a cold voice.

"Prepare the Warlock Forced Shutdown System!"

"Preparing to activate!"

A panel that was on the tribune lit up. Maloney turned around and walked up to it.

"Activating Warlock Forced Shutdown System!"

Maloney placed his hand on a lever and shouted:

"Forced shutdown!"

Seconds later, two beams plowed through the base, rustling the ground fiercely.

"Why won't it shut down?!" Maloney shouted in surprise.

"_I think it's time for me…"_

"_Just don't beat him up too much, Toshiro…"_

He walked up to Maloney from behind, and patted him on the shoulder. When Maloney was turning around, he disengaged his cloak.

"What?" Maloney asked angrily, before yet seeing Toshiro.

"Welcome to hell." Toshiro said with a cold voice and headbutted Maloney in the nose.

An awful sound of breaking cartilage was heard, and Maloney was shot back on the railing of the tribune, bending it in the place he hit it.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?!" Arthur rushed at him from the side.

Toshiro smacked him in the face with a backhand blow, and sent him flying in the wall.

The whole room was looking at him from below. Maloney sent him a fearful look and shouted:

"What the hell?! How did you get here?!"

"Magic…"

Toshiro approached Maloney that was sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. Toshiro crouched before him, and asked him with a cold voice:

"Now, Maloney, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you, because you gave me enough reasons to do quite the opposite…"

"I… I'm your superior officer!"

"No the fuck you ain't. You disbanded the unit yourself, right? And since you are in the RAF, and I'm in the IFN…"

"But killing me will get you into trouble anyway!"

"Maybe… If anyone witnessed it…" Toshiro said with a voice colder than the winds of Siberia.

"You wouldn't… You couldn't…."

"I could, but yes, I wouldn't. I'm not a monster like you…"

"What are you talking about?! I wanted to destroy the Neuroi for the benefit of humanity!"

"And making yourself some kind of self-proclaimed emperor afterwards? I was in the room the whole time, you know?"

"What… Why…"

"I will tell you something… On the ship that was just attacked, there are three friends of mine: Mio, Perrine and Yoshika. Now while I don't care much about Perrine, I would be rather sad if something happened to Mio… But what would piss me off to high heavens is something happening to Yoshika…"

"Sergeant Miyafuji? What about her?"

"She's my girlfriend, you pissant!" Toshiro shouted with anger and picked up Maloney by grabbing his uniform. "If anything happens to her, I will find you, and I will kill you, no matter the cost…"

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, and a guard flied in.

"Oh, it seems that my backup arrived."

Toshiro saw that Trude entered the room first, with Erica and Minna behind her.

"Hey, Trudy! Catch!" Toshiro shouted and threw Maloney through the whole room in her direction.

Although she was surprised at first, she managed to catch the screaming General perfectly.

"Hey, Toshiro, why are you throwing trash at my direction?" Trude asked with irony in her voice.

"I'm caring about the environment by throwing out trash… It's a good thing, right?"

"A-Okay, Toshiro." Trude replied. "Come on, Maloney; let's see what kind of operation you set up here…"

Trude dragged Maloney to the tribune, with Minna and Erica following her. The scientists didn't even dare to say a word to them.

"So, Toshiro… How did your little operation go?"

"Hmm… Let me see… Four soldiers rendered unconscious… One door destroyed… A rat with a squashed nose…" Toshiro made a theatrical pause. "Oh yeah! I overheard that Maloney planned to 'seize the world initiative' as he said himself."

"Very good, Toshiro. You did better than I ever imagined. We should contact Sir Churchill immediately.

"Allow me, Minna."

Toshiro went to one of the radio operators, which almost wet himself when he saw him approaching.

"Now, laddy… You get me Churchill on the line, and scram, okay?"

"Yes sir!" He replied.

After a few switch flips and callouts, the radioman said:

"Please, Sir Churchill is on the line."

Toshiro took the headset from him and put it on. He saw that Minna was coursing around the room collecting various books and ledgers.

"Top of the morning to you, Churchie!"

"Toshiro? Dear Lord, why are you calling me at such a time? I was about to visit the Parliament!"

"Oh, it's nothing important just… I caught somebody red-handed on a secret agenda that could endanger the country…"

"By Jove! Who is it?"

"Maloney. And also some Arthur fellow…"

"Ah… I feared that that bastard was up to something… And don't worry about Arthur, he's an inside man. I will send a unit to clean the mess up immediately, so leave the control to him, right? Oh and, do I understand you did it alone?"

"For the most part yes. Only a few minutes ago did my… 'soul compatriots' from Karlsland join in. And about Arthur… Well… I sort of smacked him in the gob…"

"Ouch… But well, you couldn't have known. Get him awake, and then do whatever you like. The nation of Britannia is truly grateful for what you did."

"Thank you."

Toshiro placed the headset on the radio. He went up to the tribune.

"Churchie?" Trude asked. "Ain't you a bit too friendly to Sir Churchill?"

"We met earlier."

"Incredible… For a soldier of Karlsland…" Trude started ranting but was interrupted by the cheerful Erica.

"Oh stop it, Trudy. Toshiro is Toshiro, you can't change it." Erica said.

"Ugh… Whatever…"

Toshiro went up to the unconscious man he smacked into the wall. After a few pats on the cheek he woke up.

"You… What is going on?"

"I know who you are, Churchill told me."

"Really? Heh… Then what is expected of me?"

"You only have to take care of this mess until backup arrives. Oh and… Do you have a last name?"

"Tedder. Why do you wan't to know?"

"I just want to know who I smacked in the face wrongfully." Toshiro extended his hand to Arthur. "No hard feelings?"

"Nah." He grabbed Toshiro's hand and stood up.

Minna returned from her roundabout with a nice stack of books. She started looking through them and said, "You have been quite busy, Maloney…"

"What do you intend to do with us?"

"We will tie you up and wait for backup. Then you will probably be tried and convicted. I believe Britannia has a penal colony somewhere in Madagascar…"

Maloney shuddered hearing those words.

"You tried to hide your shady experiments by expelling us witches. But the unorthodox behavior of Miyafuji made you slip up… Tsk tsk…"

"Ugh… If only I believed Miyafuji a bit sooner…" Trude said with a heavy voice.

Then she ripped up some cables from the equipment, and tied up Maloney to the railing.

Erica ran up to the window and gasped.

"Hey! Bad news! The Akagi is going to sink! The Warlock is fighting with a Witch"

_SHIT!_

Minna activated her magic, visibly concentrating herself.

"I wonder who is it?!" Erica shouted.

"It's Miyafuji." Minna said with confidence.

"Miyafuji?!" Trude shouted surprised.

"Impossible! I thought your units were all sealed away in the hangar!" Said the tied up Maloney.

Minna gasped suddenly.

"The waveform of this unit… It's... Mio's!"

"No way! Not bad, Miyafuji!" Erica cheered.

"Let's go, gods damn it!" Toshiro shouted.

"But what about Maloney and this whole shady gathering?" Trude asked.

"That guy…" Toshiro pointed at Arthur. "…will take care of them. He's an unexpected ally."

"Okay, Toshiro. Let's go!" Minna shouted.

They ran out outside, and approached the hangar. It was sealed shut with enormous steel girders, each a meter wide and long enough to cover the entrance. While they were still running, Trude was trying to comprehend what just happened.

"So basically… Since Miyafuji tried to contact with the Neuroi, those guys showed their true intentions?"

"Exactly, Trude." Minna answered.

"Whatever…" Erica mumbled.

Then they saw two witches standing before the hangar.

"Eila! Sanya!" Minna shouted.

"Why did you two come back?" Trude asked.

"Well… Uh… You see… The train! See, we both fell asleep, and it came back to the starting station… So… We figured we'd just see what was going on here… Right, Sanya?"

"Yoshika is fighting now… We came to help her…"

"Hey! Sanya!"

"Such a liar…" Erica said in a mocking tone.

"Well, it's the same for us." Minna said.

Trude turned around to Minna and started protesting.

"Wha… N-no! I'm not!"

"Girls… Stop the pleasantries… Time is running out for Yoshika!" Toshiro shouted enraged.

"Okay, okay!" Trude responded hastily and grabbed one of the girders.

"Trude, what are you trying to do?" Toshiro asked.

"Lift this goddamn thing!" She shouted all fired up.

She concentrated all her magic, so that even the girder she grabbed lit up. Then, grunting and breathing heavily, she started lifting the girder. After it got lifted up, she threw it along the runway with a mad shout.

Toshiro whistled in awe.

"Hey, Trude… You think I'll fit in that small gap with my Striker and equipment?"

"Then make your own goddamn hole!" She rebuked madly.

"Oh yes I will… Everyone, stand aside!"

He went into the hangar, and looked at the girders.

"_Yuki, gimme all you got."_

"_Make that She-Man drop her jaw!"_

Toshiro concentrated his magic in his legs. He jumped up, to half the height of the girder adjacent to the hole. Then, with a twist of his upper body, he landed a vicious flaming punch.

The girder bent in half and flew across the runway, bouncing a few times and landing in the water.

Trude's jaw dropped, just like everyone else's.

"Half-Karslandian, one hundred percent pissed off." Toshiro said. "Okay, let's go inside."

They all went inside, and took whatever equipment necessary. Toshiro took a full combat load, and they all tiptoed out of the hangar. Trude took Yoshika's Striker for Mio.

They saw an orange Fairey Swordfish biplane landing. The pilot was Shirley, and the passenger seat was occupied by Lucchini, Mio and Perrine. Francesca was greeting someone on the side. Looking there, the running Lynne could be seen.

The plane taxied before the hangar and the two inside jumped out.

"Yo, everyone! Are we doing something here?"

"Don't be such a joker, Liberion. Go inside and gear up!"

After a few seconds, Lynne caught up. Between breaths, she said:

"Sorry…for…being….tardy…"

"Better late than never, Bishop. Go gear up."

"Yes… Ma'am!"

Perrine darted into the hangar without prior notice.

"Mio…" Minna said silently.

"Minna, I have to, and you know it."

"Fine… Go inside the hangar…"

"I would if could… I still can't stand up straight to be honest…"

"Then we will carry you into battle; Trude is even carrying a Striker for you."

After a minute, Shirley, Francesca, Perrine and Lynne were ready.

"Let's do this!" Toshiro roared and they started their engines.

* * *

**FYI there are five chapters left, so yeah… we are nearing to an end here… Damn, that went along fast… And it went rather smooth, if I forget about one backstabbing bigot...  
**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	50. Chapter 50 - The Wind Rises

Chapter 50 – The Wind Rises

They were flying at a high velocity towards the sinking wreck of the Akagi. Contrails of the Warlock and Yoshika were spread along the air.

"_Hold out Yoshika! Just a little longer!"_

As they approached, Toshiro saw Yoshika firing her machine gun at the stationary Warlock.

"Toshiro, Lynne, try to pick the Warlock off!" Minna commanded.

"Roger!" They responded briskly.

The two stopped in place and took aim; Lynne with her Boys rifle, Toshiro with his cannon.

"_Dial in 20, Toshiro."_

"_Roger."_

Toshiro set the crosshair to two thousand meter, and adjusted aim.

"Okay, Lynne. I'm aiming at the torso, you try the legs."

"Roger, Toshiro. On three?"

"Yup. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both fired in perfect sync, however the cannon had a muzzle velocity of about two hundred meters per second higher. The tank round hit the Warlock in the place human would call 'stomach', ripping a gaping hole in it. Lynne's bullet flew in only a split second later, luckily taking off both of the Warlocks legs, in which its engines were located.

The Warlock seared down into the barely visible above the water wreck of the Akagi, crashing into it fiercely and finally sinking the ship.

"Well, you placed a better shot, Lynne. Congratulations." Toshiro said with a proud voice.

"Oh my… Thanks, Toshiro…" Lynne replied with a radiant blush.

Everyone surrounded Yoshika immediately afterwards.

"Yoshika!" Lynne shouted.

"Thanks for waiting!" Shirley said.

Minna and Perrine flew up to her with Mio hanging over their shoulders.

"You did well holding up, Miyafuji."

Toshiro flew up to Yoshika, embraced her with his right arm and tussled her hair with his left.

"I'm proud of you, Yoshika. You did better than anyone could expect."

Yoshika looked up to Toshiro with a miniscule blush on her cheeks and a radiant smile.

"Well, look like you won't need these, Mio." Trude said while still holding the spare Striker.

Eila pulled out a tarot card and said:

"Well… That may not be true…"

Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

Suddenly, the sea shook and the water started bursting violently.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mio shouted.

Toshiro could say only one thing:

"Fuck…"

A Neuroified Akagi started emerging from the sea. At the front, under the flight deck, like a dreadful figurehead from hell, the Warlock was to be seen merged with the ship. The black Akagi with red hexagonal patterns started floating up in the air, with its propellers still turning.

"Impossible…" Minna muttered.

"The Warlock and the Akagi... Miyafuji, we're swapping Strikers!"

"Roger!"

After a few seconds, and the help of Trude and Perrine, Mio and Yoshika had their Strikers swapped.

Then, out of the blue, Toshiro's head was struck by a lightning of excruciating pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" Toshiro shouted in agony, grabbing his head with both hands and bending in half.

"Toshiro! What's happening?!" Yoshika shouted concerned.

" . . . ." The familiar voice of the Neuroi rang in his head amongst the pain.

"Look, there!" Shirley shouted.

Toshiro forced himself to look up. He saw the same cube Neuroi he was battling near Calais charging from the hive to the Warlock. It split in smaller cubes, and started swarming around the ship. They formed a cylindrical shape around it, and started shooting their beams at each other. Soon, the Akagi was protected by a cylindrical shaped super shield made out of beams.

"What just happened?!" Mio shouted in disbelief and shot off a few rounds.

The bullets flew towards the construction, but melted upon contact with the shield.

"HHHHNNNNNN…." Toshiro suffered from another wave of pain.

" . . .DEAD"

In a split second, the Akagi concentrated a deadly attack and shot it off at Toshiro. Time slowed down for him, but he couldn't move. This was not the doing of Yuki, it was his own body trying to pull him out of this predicament. He tried to move, but his speed was of a slug in a tar pit. To his horror, he saw a mortifying scene: Yoshika flew before him, and with her arms extended she shielded him. The gargantuan beam hit her shield with tremendous force. He felt the blast pressure on his body as it hit. The attack slowly dissipated, but then something even more terrifying happened: Yoshika's shield shattered, and let through a single beam hitting her in the clavicle, and piercing it right through. Yoshika screamed in a paroxysm of pain and blood started seeping from the wound.

Lynne flew up to Yoshika and caught her.

"Yoshika! Yoshika!"

Toshiro's mind was now blank as that of a newborn. He was too shocked to do anything, even though his beloved was bleeding out on his eyes.

"_TOSHIRO! SNAP OUT OF IT! TOSHIRO!"_

"_Huh… What…"_

"_Get over it or I'll take over!"_

"_Oh… Okay…"_

"Lynne, take Yoshika to a hospital or whatever, stop her bleeding immediately. Everyone, escape while you can, this is my fight…" Toshiro said with a voice devoid of all emotions.

"Toshiro! What are you talking about?! This is madness!" Minna shouted.

"THIS IS NOT MADNESS, THIS IS MY BATTLE! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Toshiro was engulfed in flames already, his mind fogged by bloody rage. His face expressed endless fury, but his eyes showed bottomless sorrow.

"Okay… I'll leave it to you…"

They set off in the direction of the base.

"_Toshiro, what are you planning? This is insane!"_

"_Release all barriers separating me from the Sacred Flame. I want to end this once and for all…"_

"_I hope you know what you are doing…"_

In a blink of an eye, Toshiro was engulfed in darkness and his conscience faded away.

_What is this dark room…? I can barely see my own hands it's so dark… This… What is this…_

Suddenly lights around him lit up.

_I'm trapped in some kind of glass ball… What gives?_

Then, a figure appeared before him, outside the ball that he was trapped. It was his ideal copy, except for the fact that it was made entirely from orange-red flames.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Toshiro asked.

"I am the Sacred Flame, mortal. I took your appearance to ease the conversation." His fiery copy responded.

"What is going on? Why am I trapped?!"

"The ball you are trapped in are your negative emotions, hindering you from controlling me. Conquer them, and I will acknowledge you a worthy master."

_But how… How can I conquer my negative emotions…_

Suddenly Toshiro remembered something his mother once told him:

"Don't try to fight evil, heal it instead."

_Heal the evil... Oh mother, what did you have in mind…?_

A microscopic crack appeared on the glass ball. The Sacred Flame raised an eyebrow.

_Now I get it…_

"Hey, Sacred Spark or whatever you are called, I'll tell you something… During the two or so months away from home, I realized many thing, amongst those the significance of love and feelings. Everyone around me had feeling for someone or something special. Eila and Sanya love each other, Charlotte loves speed, Trude loves her sister, Perrine loves the Major, Mio loves her duty, Minna still loves her deceased boyfriend, Lynne loves her country, Erica loves sweets and Francesca loves boobs. Do you know whom I love? I love the gentlest and funniest girl I ever met, the little bronze haired girl from Fuso that once stood uncertain before the Akagi, and which now is my girlfriend! I LOVE YOSHIKA MIFAFUJI!_"_

The glass ball started cracking visibly and audibly.

"I love her with all my heart and mind, and I will stop at nothing to secure us a world in which she can live happily! **Nothing will keep us from that safe world!** NOT EVEN AN ANCIENT POWER, GODS, OR A NEUROI THE SIZE OF A SHIP! NOOOOOOOTHIIIIING!" Toshiro screamed with all his might.

His glass prison shattered like a Neuroi with its core destroyed. Toshiro looked at his hands and body. It was engulfed with a pure white flame, bright as the sun itself.

The Sacred Flame doppelganger approached him and extended its right arm.

"You are worthy. Call upon me, and end this."

Toshiro grabbed its arm and shook it.

"It's time to end this once and for all…"

He regained his consciousness.

"_Toshiro, are you okay?"_

"_Yes… Better than ever… Now watch…"_

Toshiro gathered air in his lungs and shouted:

SACRED FLAME!

He was immediately engulfed with a violent fiery whirl. It spun around him for a few seconds and dissipated, revealing the white flame covered Toshiro.

"_Toshiro, you did it!"_

Toshiro started talking to the transponder, "Girls, how is Yoshika?"

"We stopped the bleeding, she should be okay. How is it on your end?" Minna asked.

"Peachy. How far are you from me?"

"About ten kilometers."

"Should be enough… It was an honor and pleasure to serve with all of you. Farewell…"

"Toshiro, wait, wha…"

He dug out the transponder from his ear and squashed it. Then he dropped his guns in the water below.

"_Toshiro, what are you doing? What is going on…"_

"_Forgive me, Yuki…"_

"_Toshiro... Wha… NO, DON…"_

DIVINE WIND!

In a flash Toshiro was gone.

_What a pretty view… The infinite darkness of space and the blueness of the earth's atmosphere colliding together… The stars above me, the ocean below... I can even see the whole moon from here… A shame I have to leave…_

The goddess Amaterasu appeared a few meters before him, still shrouded in darkness like the previous time.

"I see you have decided to do it, Toshiro."

"I realized something, goddess… The Neuroi was right about something: wherever I appear, death will follow… You saw what happened just a few minutes ago... I couldn't protect Yoshika… But now I can redeem myself – destroying two hundred seventeen Neuroi and a hive in one blow, ensuring the freedom of whole Gallia, for the exchange of one me, a fair price to pay I believe…"

"But what about Yoshika then? What about your mother?"

"That is a problem… But they will understand… I hope at least…"

"So be it."

The goddess appeared behind Toshiro, and gave him a push. Toshiro also heard a faint whisper:

"This isn't over yet…"

Toshiro accelerated to an astronomical speed in a split second, but then the time was dilated.

"_Toshiro… Why…Why did you do this…? Why are you giving your life away just like that…? Now, when I found Kuji again…"_

"_To every man upon this earth_

_Death cometh soon or late._

_And how can man die better_

_Than facing fearful odds,_

_For the ashes of his fathers,_

_And the temples of his gods"_

"_Don't give me that ancient Romagnan poetry bullshit! I want you to live! I want you to be with me, so I can have Kuji by my side! I… I…"_

"_Too late, Yuki… I know that no words can excuse me now…"_

"_Ugh… At least be sure to hit that bastard, Toshiro. See you in the afterlife."_

"_I hope so, Yuki."_

Toshiro looked around him. His body was engulfed in blue and white particles, alike to an aurora borealis. They mixed with each other behind him, creating a violet double helix.

The time flow resumed.

9

8

Flames surrounded him, but they weren't those of the Sacred Flame. The green particles surrounded him, keeping the flames at bay.

7

6

5

Four seconds before the impact, Toshiro's life started flying before his eyes abruptly. He remembered all the good from his life, including the latest.

His mother buying him takoyaki after the entrance ceremony in grade school.

Him graduating grade school, and then middle school.

His first pay and the bright smile of his mother.

Mio on the mountain summit.

Yoshika before the Akagi.

"Y-y-Yoshika Miyafuji, pleased to meet you!"

Mio giving them a demonstration.

Father's grave.

The surprised 501st.

His first flight with the Akuma.

Minna, Trude, Erica and him standing before the mirror in his room.

His and Shirley's first time.

3

Uncle and Adolfine.

2

Toshiro saw the beam shielded Akagi right under him.

_Hear me out world! I won't let my deed be forgotten! Let my shout be heard across the world!_

KAMIKAZE!

1

_Farewell, Yoshika. Let us meet in the afterlife in a few decades, beyond the clouds, in the place promised to us…_

The last thing that he saw was Yoshika smiling to him on the night they confessed their feelings.

He drowned in an infinite sea of whiteness.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	51. Chapter 51 - Freedom

Chapter 51 – Freedom

Toshiro opened his eyes. He was standing on a dirt road amongst a field covered by grass and flowers, lit by daylight. Two moons were looking at him from the heavens, barely visible. Vast mountain ranges were stretching out across the horizon, with their tops covered in pure white snow.

"Is this…" Toshiro spoke to himself.

"Yes, this is my realm in its full glory." A gentle female voice spoke from his side.

Toshiro looked to the right. A beautiful woman with long dark hair stood beside him. She wore a white kimono in a violet floral pattern. A green jewel was hanging from her neck, and a blunt stone sword with a split hilt was dangling gracefully from her belt. Looking at her face, Toshiro felt some kind of bliss, intensified after looking into her shining golden eyes. Her visage was beautiful, staggering even. A true Yamato Nadeshiko.

"So this is your true apparition, goddess?"

"Yes, Toshiro. How do I look?"

"Beautiful would be a sinful understatement…"

"Heehee… This is the first time a mortal actually complimented me face to face. Oh, you can call me by my name, just don't shorten it. The last one somebody called me Amy got a bit…smitten…"

"Sure, Amaterasu. So… This is the afterlife of mine? Will I get unending pleasures et cetera?"

"If you chose so. I had to snatch your soul from the slopes of Yomi for you to land here, so you should be grateful. Be grateful to my brother, Susanoo…"

"Hmmm…" Toshiro thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, thanks… Wait... You said 'if I chose so'; do I have a choice?"

"You can always return to the living and continue your quest."

Toshiro was stumped by that answer.

"So you mean I can just hop back and continue?"

"Pretty much, I'm a goddess after all, silly. But a price is to be paid."

"What price?"

"I can't tell you, you have to agree blindly, those are the rules."

"I can't… What if it would affect the people I care about?"

"You cannot get that information from me. But imagine that you can get back to Yoshika and your mother soon. You destroyed the Neuroi Hive over Gallia, which in turn destroyed all the Neuroi there in a chain reaction, effectively liberating the country. Also, you blasted away the Neuroified Akagi."

"Hmmm… Can I take a peek at what happened from the point of view of the rest of my team?"

"Of course, if it helps your decision process."

Amaterasu materialized an image in the air.

He saw and heard what happened just after he crushed the transponder.

"Damn! He wants to do some suicide maneuver!" Mio shouted.

"What?!" Minna gasped in terror.

"I know that tone of voice… It's a voice of a man who has nothing to lose…"

"We have to stop him!" Trude shouted.

"No! When a man from Fuso wants to do battle alone, he means it."

"No! We are going to help him! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Minna shouted furiously and darted forward.

Everyone followed her, including Shirley carrying Yoshika.

They were fast, but not fast enough.

"I can sense Toshiro… He is at… Impossible…" Sanya said silently. "A hundred kilometers…"

"Hundred?!" Shirley almost flipped. "How did he even get there?! And how can you even detect him, Sanya?"

"He is emanating a powerful magic aura. I can judge that it even at this distance…"

Everyone went silent for a while. They were about six kilometers from the Akagi they could clearly see it.

"Toshiro started moving… He is descending at a speed of… Give or take Mach Thirty..."

Shirley's jaw dropped at mid-flight, and she couldn't even say a word.

"No… Toshiro… No…" Yoshika whimpered from Shirley's back, staining her uniform with a puddle of tears.

Mio took of her eye patch. After two seconds, she could see him. After another two seconds, everyone could see a purple streak dividing the sky in half.

"Is that… Toshiro?" Erica asked in awe.

"So pretty…" Perrine said.

Before the purple streak reached the Akagi, they could hear a thunderous shout:

KAMIKAZE!

"T-Toshiro? NOOOOO!" Yoshika screamed with a voice full of pain and sorrow.

After a second, the world was flooded in a white light, brighter than a thousand suns. The girls screamed in pain, covering their eyes.

Toshiro also squirmed a little looking at it.

"Oh, pardon, Toshiro. I will show it to you in slow motion and in detail, especially for you."

Amaterasu rewound the projection, and showed the impact from another angle and distance. As his body hit the Akagi, it started glowing with a radiant light. The light started expanding into sphere, bigger and bigger with every second. The Neuroi-Akagi was literally disintegrated. When the sphere hit the water, the water evaporated instantly.

"The radius of the explosion was about four kilometers, just enough to graze the hive core. Thankfully, the crew of the Akagi was just bit farther in their sloops. Do you have any questions?"

"Well… How come I could breathe at that altitude?"

"The Sacred Flame fed your body with pure energy on cellular level. Your heart could be ripped out, as well as your lungs, and your blood siphoned, but you would still live perfectly well."

"Hmmm… Oh, that green stuff and those flames when I was descending."

"The flames were the result of air friction. The green stuff was your life energy, which materialized while you used the Divine Wind to protect you from that and some other things."

"What would happen if I was hit by a Neuroi mid-flight?"

"Nothing. Your life energy would shield you better than any amount of magic shields. This technique can't be stopped in any way, you could only miss."

"Okay… I will… Ah, wait, last question: why did the Neuroi influence me remotely?"

"I waited for this answer. During your encounter with the humanoid Neuroi, while your hand was pierced, the Neuroi implanted a microscopic core in your body, which even Yuki couldn't detect. That's why the Warlock could talk to you, and give you that massive headache."

"Will my new body be core-less?"

"Of course."

"Then I have decided, I'm going back to Yoshika. Although my death absolved me of my oath, I still am her boyfriend."

"Wise choice, Toshiro. But it's dangerous going back alone, take this."

Amaterasu extended her hand, and Yuki suddenly materialized on it.

"Yuki, my favorite familiar!"

"Toshiro, you selfish self-sacrificial bastard!"

"Okay, okay… Sheesh… I'm sorry, I told you already…"

"No more dumb sacrifices, okay?"

"Okay, only the wise ones, heh…"

"Oh you…"

"I don't want to interrupt you two, but you have a life to resume, Toshiro." Amaterasu said irritated and amused at the same time.

"Sure. Any tips on returning to life?"

"Don't inhale."

"Wait, wh…"

_Darkness… I feel that my body is floating, but it's different than back then… I'm floating in water!_

Toshiro opened his eyes, and saw that he was a few meters underwater, and floating to the surface.

He held his breath like the goddess told him, and soon emerged.

Toshiro looked around; he was alone, out in the Atlantic. After closer inspection, he saw that he was naked, but with a waterproof bag hanging around his neck. He lifted up the bag up to his eyes, and saw a faint sentence.

'A little present for you.'

Then, the writing disappeared. Toshiro looked in the bag. Inside were his wallet, keys, pistol and ammo pouch.

He closed the bag, and started floating in an upright position. From what he could tell, land what to his north, so he began swimming.

Not a minute has passed and he saw the girls flying in the sky. A devious plan sprouted in his mind. Toshiro laid flat on the back, exposing his naked body.

Just as he predicted, and although the distance was fairly large, he saw some of the witches twitch.

"_Oh Toshiro… You are hopeless at times…"_

"PERVERT!" Perrine shouted from afar.

"TOSHIRO, NICE TO MEET YOU!" Toshiro replied.

He saw that some of the girls started giggling.

Shirley and Minna detached from the formation, and carefully flew up to him.

"Yo, Toshiro! I'm glad to see you alive, but I want to kill you at the same time!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You broke every altitude and speed record I could possibly hope to achieve! Moron!" Shirley pouted.

"Ahahahah! Tough luck, Shirley. I didn't plan to do it… Sorry…"

"Ah, come on! I'm pulling your leg! Thirty Mach! How did you manage to do that?!"

"Maybe one day I can tell you, but not today…"

Toshiro extended his arms up.

"So, will you pull me out?"

"If you promise not to do anything stupid and cut off the lewd jokes." Minna said.

"Okay, I promise… Can't a man jest a few times…"

They grabbed him by the arms, slowly pulled out of the water, and lifted up so they could support him.

"How's Yoshika?" Toshiro asked when they started moving.

"She's a bit sleepy from the blood loss, but nothing beyond that."

Toshiro looked at Yoshika, who was peaking curiously over Trude's shoulder. Yoshika gave him a faint smile.

"Hey, Minna, where do you have my stuff?"

"At the base entrance. You probably want to get decent, am I right?"

"Yeah, sort of… The novelty of being naked has worn off… And it's drafty, heh…"

"A good choice." Minna said, and fired up her transponder. "Everyone fly behind us, I don't want you all to be demoralized too much."

He saw that the girls had a nice laugh at Minna's order, but they soon flew behind them.

However, Minna gave a hand sign, and everyone stopped. She squeezed something in his ear, and suddenly Toshiro heard a mix of various reports on the radio in Gallian.

"What…" Toshiro asked.

"Perrine, translate please!" Minna ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Perrine responded and concentrated. Her eyes grew bigger with each second she listened.

"Perrine, we are waiting…" Minna hurried her up.

"It seems that… All the hives… Over all Gallia… Have disappeared…" She said with a distant voice, with her face showing true shock.

Suddenly they all heard a rough voice speaking in a common language over the radio, albeit with a heavy Gallian accent.

"This is Général de Brigade Charles de Gaulle, the leader of the Gallian Army, speaking on all frequencies, military and civilian alike. According to reports from all outpost all over Gallia, every single Neuroi Hive, along with every single Neuroi unit, have disappeared suddenly. It is my duty to inform, that on this day, Gallia has been liberated! Vive la Gallia!"

To make his words sound even more dignified, the national anthem of Gallia, La Marseillaise, has begun playing immediately after de Gaulle stopped talking. Toshiro saw that Perrine's face was a raging waterfall of tears right now, but then, she did something unexpected. She flew up to Toshiro, and gave him such a kiss that he almost fainted.

"Uuuugh… Perrine… I wouldn't want to bother you and everything but… You know that my girlfriend is just behind you?"

"I don't care! You deserve at least this for liberating my homeland! You deserve a Legion 'd Honneur! You deserve a castle in Provence and knighthood! You… You…"

"Stop, Perrine, stop… You are being too enthusiastic…" Mio said calmly.

"Oh… Okay… Yes ma'am…" Perrine apologized and turned around to Yoshika, who had a grumpy face. "Sorry, Miyafuji…"

"Heh… Whatever…" Yoshika brightened up. "I guess he deserved a kiss from a fair maiden, heehee…" She said while scratching the back of her head.

"I wouldn't say she's a fair maiden after that kiss…" Toshiro threw a snide remark.

Perrine looked both at Toshiro and Yoshika, and she puffed her red cheeks.

They flew to the base at a steady speed. Toshiro got dropped off on the roof at his own wish.

He jumped into his room. The busted door was still there, but the soldier has been taken care of. Toshiro took his bed sheet, and wore it as a makeshift toga.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"_You look like some ancient philosopher, Toshiro." Yuki said with a giggle afterwards._

"I think, therefore I am." Toshiro said with as serious a face and tone as he could muster, raising one of his hands in a theatrical gesture.

"_Pfffhhahahahaha!"_

He went down the stairs and met the girls at the first floor. Minna was sitting on his chest, with the rest surrounding her. She stood up, and started clapping slowly, with the rest following suit. Toshiro got a real standing ovation.

When they stopped, Toshiro said a bit embarrassed:

"Heh… I don't think I deserve such recognition…"

Perrine jumped out of the small crowd and hugged Toshiro firmly.

"Thank you… You liberated my homeland, I will be forever grateful for that…"

Toshiro patted Perrine on the head and pushed her back slightly.

"Glad to have helped you, Perrine, but don't be so affectionate towards me, or Yoshika might be jealous, hehe…"

"Oh… Right…" Perrine answered flustered and let him go. "I forgot that I 'thanked you' already…"

"Right, where is Yoshika by the way?" Toshiro asked.

"Behind you." Yoshika's gentle voice sounded from behind him.

Toshiro turned back to her, and saw Yoshika with a big bloodstain on her shirt. He knelt before her and said:

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Yoshika…"

She suddenly grabbed his head and pressed it against her chest.

"But I'm glad I could protect you, stupid…"

He let him go after a while, and he asked:

"So, everyone is planning the same as before?"

"We want to go to Africa now!" Shirley and Francesca shouted cheerfully.

"The three of us are probably going to St. Trond in Belgica, I heard they have shortages there." Minna said.

"And I want to help Perrine rebuild Gallia…" Lynne explained shyly.

"Good, good… But what do you all say to a last night in this castle? A last feast to commemorate this day?" Toshiro asked with a sly smile.

Mio looked at Minna, and Minna did likewise. They both nodded affirmatively.

A great feast was prepared for the evening. Everybody who could cook contributed to it. There was Fuso food, Liberion food, Gallian food, Britannian food and even Trude made something called 'Eisbein'. Mio broke out the moonshine that was left from the last party, and they all ate and drank until the dark night. During the party, Mio also said that there was a cruise ship leaving for Fuso the next day, so they got lucky.

"Oh pfff… I'm hammered like fuck…" Toshiro mumbled while slowly walking towards his room.

"Hick… I shouldn't have drunk that moonshine… What, hick, seduced me to do it…" Yoshika replied from his back.

"Heh… Remind me why you want to sleep with me?"

"Heehee… I just want to, hick, feel your warmth for the night… I want to be close to you… hick…"

"Good enough…"

They slept through the night peacefully, tucked into each other the whole time.

Toshiro opened his eyes only to see that Yoshika was already awake by his side.

"Morning, Yoshika."

"Good morning, Toshiro."

"So… How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks. And you?"

"Genuinely fine. So… Time to go home, huh?"

"Yeah… Finally…"

"Then let's go."

The two went down to the first floor. Everyone was waiting for them.

"You two lovey-dovey's finally up?" Mio asked. "We have a ship to catch; Minna will drive us to Dover. Come on."

Mio started walking to the exit.

"Goodbye, Toshiro, Yoshika." Lynne said shyly.

"Bon chance!" Perrine shouted.

"Auf Wiedersehen Ihr beide! (Goodbye you two!)" Trude and Erica said in unison.

"До свидания (Do svidanya)…" Sanya said in a timid voice

"Hyvästi!" Eila shouted confidently.

"Arrivederci! Yoshika, I hope you grow bigger!" Francesca cheered with a wry smile.

"Bye you two! Toshiro, I promise that someday I will be faster than you!" Shirley shouted while shaking her fist.

"みんなさようなら (Min'na sayōnara)！ (Goodbye, everyone!)" Yoshika shouted with tears in her eyes, waving her hand energetically.

Toshiro put on a happy face and said, "I hope the twelve of us will meet one day… In a world of peace… Free of the Neuroi… Free of any conflict… That's what I wish for! Everyone with me?!"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

Minna, Toshiro, Yoshika and Mio exited the base for the final time. Minna drove them to the port in Dover where a big oceanic liner was standing in port.

"Woooooow…" Yoshika gasped. "Is that our ship?"

"Yes, Miyafuji. We will be traveling first class to Fuso. It will be a month you won't forget."

"Mio, who paid for this?" Toshiro asked.

"You won't believe it, but it was Captain Sugita. He said it's the least he can do for us."

Minna approached the three and asked:

"So, how will we contact each other?"

"If the need arises, I have Toshiro. I have a feeling he could even call the dead if it came to it, haha!" Mio laughed as usual. "Anyway, all of you told us their plans, so we will know on which door to knock."

"Okay… Take care of yourself, Mio. And Toshiro, I'll miss you… You too, Miyafuji. You two brought so much into my life and the life of others…"

"Goodbye, commander." Yoshika said with a smile.

"Leb wohl, Minna. (Fare well,)" Toshiro said humbly.

They turned back and boarded the ship, unknowing what the future might hold for them.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	52. Chapter 52 – A blown out candle

Chapter 52 – A blown out candle

Toshiro, Mio and Yoshika were sitting on one couch in the ships lounge. People were moving in all directions, not paying attention to the Fuso trio. It was the fourth day of October.

"Buuuuuh… Thank the goddess that we are maybe an hour away from Yokosuka… This cruise was the shit for the first week, but then it was just the same boring crap as the trip to Britannia… If it weren't for the library that is on this ship, I would drop dead…" Toshiro moped lazily.

"Oh shut up, Toshiro… You think I had it better? I couldn't do combat patrols, do drills with sailors, NOTHING!" Mio said with anger.

"It was fun for me…" Yoshika said silently. "But why did I have to share a cabin with Ms. Sakamoto, and not Toshiro?"

"Because you would do gods know what when left alone! Two teenagers getting bored are a signed invitation with RSVP for trouble. I know how affectionate you are to each other, so I had to restrain you two a bit. But hey, when we are on land, you can do whatever you like, as long as it doesn't bring shame to the Navy."

"Okay, Mio…"

After an hour and a half, they were standing at the railing with their luggage. The ship was entering the Yokosuka Naval Base docks. Many people were waiting for the ship at the pier, cheering and shouting.

"Mom! Grandma!" Yoshika shouted suddenly and started waving her hand.

Toshiro looked at the people down at the pier, and saw a woman with chestnut hair, standing beside and old, gray woman.

"Yoshika, is that your family?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes!" Yoshika cheered.

"Heh, how cool that they came… Mother probably couldn't come because of her condition. Thirst thing I'll do is visit her."

"Oh! Can I come!?"

"Well… Why not? But then I'll probably have to visit your mother, heh…"

"I don't have anything to hide, come when you have the need, heehee…"

The ship stopped and the mooring lines were fastened onto the bollards. Soon after the gangplank was lowered, and the passengers started disembarking.

Toshiro saw that a Type 95 'Kurogane' reconnaissance car drove up, with only the driver in it. The driver got out, and neared the gangplank. When their trio got down, the man saluted.

"Major Sakamoto, I'm here to get Warrant Officer Akayama to the base commander's office."

"At ease soldier. You can take Toshiro with you."

"Thank you ma'am!" The man looked at Toshiro. "Please sir, follow me."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Toshiro, I'll take care of your chest. Go now, it could be important."

"Okay…"

Toshiro got into the car, and he was driven to the well-known office of the base commander. The driver pointed to the door and said:

"Please sir, get inside."

Toshiro got out, and entered the building. Inside, he saw a surprising pair: the base commander was standing alongside some other army officer. It took Toshiro a few seconds, but when he finally recognized the bald individual, he saluted swiftly.

"Marshal Admiral Yamamoto! What a pleasure to meet you personally!"

"Now, now, Akayama, at ease."

"Yes sir!"

"You know what you were summoned here for, Toshiro?"

"No idea, sir."

"Well then… I believe you know that a request was filed for your promotion to 2nd Lieutenant, right?"

"Yes sir."

"That was before the incident with the Akagi." Yamamoto took a box from the commander, which Toshiro previously didn't notice. "Akayama, attention!"

Toshiro straightened himself like a broomstick. The Admiral approached him, and he removed the insignia from his uniform.

"Warrant Officer Toshiro Lucas Akayama, for your bravery in combat, destroying a Neuroi Hive and saving the lives of many of the Akagi crew members, including its captain, I hereby promote you to the rank of 1st Lieutenant!" Yamamoto said with a loud voice while he was putting on the epaulettes on Toshiro's uniforms shoulderboards. They had the same color and shape as the previous ones, but this time he had a 1/4th inch golden bar loop, a 1/8th inch black bar and a 1/4th gold bar underneath

"Thank you sir! Banzai!"

"I am glad you are happy, Akayama." Yamamoto said, but soon made a grim face. "But now, it's time to settle something else… Commander?"

"Yes sir." The commander replied, pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Toshiro. "You better read this, son…"

Toshiro took the piece of paper from the commander and glanced through it.

Yokosuka Public Hospital, Kanagawa Prefecture

Death Certificate

Name: Akiko Akayama

Cause of death: Terminal Leukemia

Date of death: 3rd October 1944

Toshiro was lost. He didn't know what he just read. He had the feeling that the words had a meaning, but it slipped his mind.

"I'm sorry for your loss, son…" The commander said in a sympathetic tone. "The wake is being held today at the Sōgen-ji Temple, and the funeral is tomorrow at 1100."

Toshiro folded the death certificate and put in his breast pocket. He was acting mechanically, his mind detached from his body.

His legs were becoming weaker, his pulse slowing down.

"Hey, Toshiro, what is happening to you? Wha.. To…"

Toshiro fell down on the floor.

Toshiro opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in a bed, in a room that he faintly recognized as the base infirmary.

"Oh, Toshiro, you're awake…" Toshiro heard Yoshika's voice.

"Toshiro, what happened?" Mio's voice was also heard. "We ran here as fast as we could. It's not an everyday occurrence that the Commander-in-chief of the IFN yells out for a medic…"

_What happened? If only… No… No… Mom… No…_

Tears started gushing from Toshiro's eyes, that couldn't be stopped by any earthly force. He was wailing aloud, realizing that he lost his mother, the mother he loved for seventeen years, the mother which cared for him, fed him, clothed him, gave him shelter.

"Toshiro…?" Yoshika asked concerned after Toshiro calmed down a bit.

He pulled out the death certificate from his pocket.

"Here… Read… It… Both of you…" He said between sobs.

Yoshika and Mio huddled up and unfolded the paper. Their faces went pale in an instant, as they understood what they just read.

Yoshika immediately crawled up Toshiro's bed and embraced him while lying down beside him.

"Oh Toshiro… I'm so sorry…"

Mio grabbed his right arm and said, "Toshiro… Please accept my sincere condolences… Not as a soldier, but as a friend…"

With all this support, Toshiro finally calmed down.

"Thanks… But… Ugh… I will have to attend to the wake…"

"We will go with you, right, Miyafuji?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mio grabbed a mirror from the cupboard near Toshiro's bed and gave it to Toshiro.

"Here, you should look at yourself right now…"

Toshiro hesitantly looked at his face in the mirror. He twitched at what he saw, because his hair turned pure white.

"What…"

"The doctor said that it's a very rare occurrence for someone to lose his hair color. Given what you learned before you passed out it is understandable. The Admiral said that your hair turned white in a flash…"

"Oh well…" Toshiro sighed. "Now you can call me 'Big Grandpa'…"

They went to the temple in complete silence. A priest greeted them and let them in.

Akiko was lying on a table clad in a white kimono, and a white triangle, an eboshi, on her forehead. Strong incense was being burned in the dimly lit room, full of ceremonial candles.

"Please, leave me alone…" Toshiro said suddenly.

He went forward to the body of his mother. She was paler than usual, but she had her usual smile preserved even in death. Toshiro stroked her hair once and grabbed her right hand. It was cold as ice, not warm like he always remembered.

"Oh mother… Why did you hide this from me…? Why didn't you tell me you were THAT sick…? I would have kicked Sakamoto in the ass and stayed with you…"

Toshiro went back to the girls and said, "You two can go home, I'll stay here…"

"Okay, Toshiro, as you wish…" Mio replied.

"Um… When is the funeral going to be held?" Yoshika asked curiously.

"Supposedly at 1100 tomorrow…" Toshiro answered.

"Okay… Bye, Toshiro…"

As the two went away, Toshiro stood wake aside his mother's body until sundown.

"Goodbye, mother. Until tomorrow…" He said as he was going out.

Toshiro decided to go to their old apartment, where his mother was living before she died. The landlord greeted him as he neared the gate.

"You must be Toshiro…" The old man said.

"Yes…"

"Truly unfortunate… Akiko was a good and peaceful tenant…" The man pulled out a key from his pocket and gave it to Toshiro. "The rent is paid until the end of the month, so you can live in the apartment until then."

"Thank you…"

Toshiro went to the apartment, and saw a chest before the door.

_That Mio…_

He opened the door and pulled the chest in. After turning on the light, a stream of memories from his childhood came to him.

_Those were good times… Carefree, jolly times…_

He saw a sheet of paper on the table in the room. He picked it up and started reading it.

Dear Toshiro,

If you are reading this, I have probably left this mortal coil. The doctors diagnosed a remission of my leukemia, this time on terminal level. I am sorry that I did not mention the true nature of my illness, neither after I got sick, and neither in the letter I have written to you.

I did not want you to worry about me more than it was necessary. I wanted you to fulfil your dreams, not looking backwards at your sick old mother. I know how much you loved me through your whole life, but you have to let go sometimes.

Your always loving mother,

Akiko

_Always loving… Always caring… To the bitter end… My mother… Akiko…_

Toshiro laid down on the bedroll her mother probably used and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up the next day to the sound of Yuki's voice.

"_Good morning, Toshiro…"_

"_Yuki… Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"_

"_I… I'm sorry… I was too shocked to say anything… I was afraid I could make some snide remark that would hurt you… But do know you have my deepest sympathies, Toshiro…"_

"_Thanks, Yuki… What's the time?"_

"_You slept like a log, it's almost ten in the morning."_

"_Not bad…"_

Toshiro got up and went to the chest. He opened it and changed his uniform to the IFN officer one, also swapping the insignia on it, which somehow landed in the chest.

Afterwards, he just sat on the floor and looked in the window. The lead colored clouds were moving around the sky lazily, prophets of a coming storm.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in…"

In came Yoshika, followed by Mio, both dressed elegantly and appropriately for a funeral.

"Pardon for the intrusion." Both said at the same time.

"Hi you two… Is it time already?"

The both nodded their heads.

"Then let's go…"

They arrived at the temple. A funeral pyre was standing on the courtyard under a canopy, with Akiko's body on top of it.

Besides the three of them, only the landlord came to the funeral.

_What a sad sight… Mother didn't have many acquaintances it seems…_

The priest was waiting for them already. He came to them and asked Toshiro, "Do you want to say goodbye to your mother for the last time?"

"Yes, please…"

He went up to the pyre, bent over and kissed Akiko's lifeless body in the cheek.

"Farewell, mother…"

He returned to the priest and said, "All clear, you can proceed…"

The priest commenced with the rituals, gestures, sutras and whatsoever, during which the pyre was lit.

Toshiro watched his mother's earthly remains being burned to ashes in an enormous fire.

After the traditional ash sifting, the urn with Akiko's ashes was buried, and a traditional sleek tombstone was placed over it. The rain started falling, first gently, but soon turned into a real monsoon.

Toshiro decided to go home alone in the downpour, devoid of emotions, a burnt husk of a man.

When he returned, he took of the uniform, and pulled out something that was forgotten from the chest, the bottle of sake, which Sugita gave him.

He drank the whole bottle, and given the capacity of it, he was strongly intoxicated.

"Life has no meaning… My mother has died…" He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a thought came to his alcohol-fogged mind. He pulled out the pistol from the chest.

"_Toshiro, what are you planning to do?"_

"_I plan to meet mother…"_

"_Are you an idiot?! Killing yourself won't bring her back, and neither will it make you meet her!"_

"_Then stop me…"_

Toshiro neared the pistol to his temple with some difficulty.

"_Toshiro! No! I can't control you fully when you are so hammered!"_

"_Then it's decided… I'm meeting mother…"_

"_NO! DON'T DO THIS!"_

A knock to the door was heard. Toshiro started squeezing the trigger slowly.

"COME IN QUICK! TOSHIRO WANTS TO SHOOT HIMSELF!" Yuki shouted through Toshiro.

The door busted open, revealing Mio ready for action and the scared Yoshika behind her.

"Mother… I'm coming…" Toshiro muttered with madness in his eyes.

The trigger was pulled to the end.

* * *

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	53. Chapter 53 – Love abloom

Chapter 53 – Love abloom

The spring was released, pushing the firing pin forward. It struck the primer in the bottom of the cartridge, igniting the propellant inside and sending the nine-millimeter bullet down the rifled barrel, straight into the skull of Toshiro, killing him on the spot in front of his beloved Yoshika and Mio.

That would happen in an ideal situation, but somehow, it didn't. The gathered only heard a mildly loud pop coming from the gun. Toshiro released the gun and covering his face with his hands he said, "I'm such a failure… I can't even shoot myself properly…"

Mio came up to the gun, and picked it up. With a trained hand move, she disassembled the whole upper part of the gun. A whole bullet came fell to the floor, rolling down to her feet. She picked it up, examining it thoroughly.

"Oh Toshiro… To be saved by a dud… What are the odds…?" She said in wonder.

Yoshika ran up to Toshiro and hugged him with all the strength she could muster.

"Moron! Why did you try to kill yourself!?" She shouted with tears in her eyes, with a voice nobody would suspect her of.

"Mother… I wanted to go to mother…" Toshiro mumbled to himself.

Yoshika's attitude changed at a flip of a coin. She started stroking his head and said, "Poor Toshiro… Don't worry, I'm with you…"

Yoshika stayed with Toshiro for another hour, caressing and lulling him like a little child until he fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night with a hangover from hell.

"_Glad you woke up, Toshiro. It's short past midnight by the way."_

"_Yuki the Timekeeper on duty as always…"_

"_I literally saved you from the bullet, you know?"_

"_What bullet?"_

"_You don't remember? You wanted to shoot yourself you fucking idiot!"_

"_I did? Gods damn it… What was I talking about?"_

"_You said you wanted to 'go to mother'…"_

"_Hmmm… I must have had some sort of guilt trip while drunk… How did you save me by the way?"_

"_I put a magic film between the propellant and the primer of the bullet."_

"_Clever… Very clever… How did you even pull it off?"_

"_On a whim I tapped into the power of the Sacred Flame. Toshiro, you know what kind of potential it holds?"_

"_You tell me…"_

"_I was able to do what I did not even lifting a proverbial finger!"_

"_Nice… And Mio thought it was a dud?"_

"_Samurai lady didn't notice a thing. By the way, she is sleeping just beside you, by the wall. She wanted to watch out for you, so you don't do anything stupid."_

"_I guess I have to thank her or something… Oh shit, what about Yoshika?"_

"_She was also there. She called you a moron, but then she took care of you."_

"_That Yoshika… I should take a walk or something, to the mountains preferably, maybe that will help me a bit…"_

"_Good idea, Toshiro."_

Toshiro slowly rose from the bedroll.

"So you woke up?" Mio said, vigilant as always.

"Yeah… Want to go for a walk with me? The fresh cold mountain air will probably liven me up a bit."

"Yeah, why not… Come on."

They walked through the moonlit streets of Yokosuka, and out into the fields. They came up to Toshiro's old house.

"I think we don't have to get in here…" Toshiro said silently. "I remember seeing mom's chest in the apartment… Or maybe… Okay, remind me on the way back, okay?"

"Sure."

They walked through the fields up to one point where Toshiro stopped.

"On the day I met Yuki, I stopped in this place to look at the fields, and I saw a faint blue orb in the distance… Does it ring a bell?"

"Let me think… You witnessed how Miyafuji healed her cousin?"

"Somewhat… I asked Yoshika about it when we were on the Akagi, and she confirmed… It's like walking through memory lane right now… Why don't we jog?"

"I was just about to propose that."

They started jogging, and after a while, they reached the fated mountain summit.

"I met Yuki here… I met you here…" Toshiro said while walking around. "Look, the cracks I made during that battle are still well visible…"

"Why wouldn't they be? You threw me around like a bag of cement… Are you better now?"

"Yeah… The mountain air and the stroll gave me the boost I needed. Let's go back."

On the way back, Toshiro went inside his house, and returned outside with a stack of books and newspapers.

"What's that, Toshiro? Feeling an urge to learn?" Mio asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I already know the contents of these books and papers by heart anyway. I want you to donate these to whatever educational facility you deem fit."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because I have work to do tomorrow… well, today actually, heh…"

"Do tell."

"I want to finish that plane engine I forcefully abandoned…" Toshiro said with irony.

"Okay, okay… Will the municipal library be good?"

"Fine by me. Here, take half of it and let's go."

They walked together until they came by Toshiro's old-new apartment.

"Okay, Toshiro. Give me the rest and you can go home."

Toshiro placed his share of books on the stuff Mio carried.

"Thanks, Mio. I'll be in the base come morning."

"Hah, I hope so!"

Mio went her way into the darkness of the night, while Toshiro entered the apartment. He saw something he didn't notice before – his disassembled pistol. As he went closer, he also saw a single bullet.

Toshiro looked closer at the bullet, and saw the primer was set off. Using a bit of force, he pulled out the bullet, and flipped the casing over. The propellant came out on the table in whole.

"_Wow… So I was basically one micrometer away from death?"_

"_Something like that… You are really reckless at times…"_

"_I think I'll take a nap… How much time do I have?"_

"_If you want to be at the base at 0500, then you have about… Three hours…"_

"_Good enough."_

Toshiro dropped on the bedroll and fell asleep.

In the morning, he rummaged mother's chest and found his old overalls.

_It would be a shame to stain my uniform…_

He put it on, surprised how it still fits perfectly, and went out to the base.

At the gate, the guard said, "Ah, Private Akayama, long time no see!"

"Yeah, yeah, hello Satoshi. And it's 1st Lieutenant now, heh…"

"I suppose I should salute you, huh?"

"Oh cut the crap! You were the guard here since I enlisted, so let's keep it as it was."

"Well, one problem solved. But since you are a 1st Lieutenant now, why the crap overall? Shouldn't you be pushing papers now or something?"

"Nah… I want to finish my little project."

"The Zero engine? Good for us I suppose… Okay, go already; I don't want to look at your mug all day long!"

"You ain't Adonis yourself!"

Toshiro went to the hangar in which he left the engine. He found it standing near a wall under a cloth, just as he left it. He gathered all the tools and parts he needed, and started work.

While at it, other mechanics visited him, both greeting him and firing him up. And then, shortly before 1200, he finished. One of the mechanics was already standing behind him with a jerry can full of fuel. Toshiro first attached a temporary fuel tank, and then poured the fuel in. After that, he pressed the starter.

The engine cranked up slowly, and suddenly roared across the hangar. The mechanics cheered and started patting Toshiro on the back.

_I can't believe I was THIS short of completing the work on the engine… Damn Mio…_

"Okay guys, stop it. I have to write up the paperwork…"

It took him two hours, but he finally finished. He put all the papers in an envelope, and placed it on the engine.

Toshiro decided to call it a day, so was walking towards the gate, when somebody ran to him.

"Lieutenant, a call for you… In the comms room…" The young man said between breaths.

"Okay, thanks."

Toshiro ran to the phone, and after picking it up, he said, "Akayama here, who is it?"

"Hi, Toshiro."

"Adolfine? What a surprise! What makes you phone me here?"

"Well… I heard what happened to your mother… You have my condolences, Toshiro… You-know-who also sends his regards…"

"Thanks, Adolfine… But somehow I doubt you are only calling me because of that, right?"

"It's tied with this matter. You see, being a child of a Karlslandian citizen, under eighteen and an orphan, you are entitled to orphan money for exactly… seven months starting from yesterday. It's not much, but it should help you a bit…"

"Thanks again… Send my greeting to you-know-who, he is probably missing me already, heh…"

"I will, Toshiro. Aufwiedersehen."

"Bye."

He went out of the room in silence, in the direction of the entrance gate. This time nobody bothered him while he was exiting the base.

When he approached his apartment, he saw a girl in a blue dress and with brown hair coming his way.

"Yoshika?"

"Hi… Toshiro…" She said while blushing. "I have something to show to you… so come with me…"

"Okay, as you wish… But let me change, okay? I don't want to make that nice dress of yours dirty."

"Okay…"

Toshiro went to his apartment, and changed into the khaki uniform in an instant. When he returned to Yoshika, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him. He was being pulled through the whole town and into the fields. They arrived under a big cherry blossom tree.

"Toshiro… The tree may not be blossoming… but… I want to give you something… so you will remember what life is worth living for…"

"Yoshika, wha…"

She jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around him and placed her lips on his lips. At first Toshiro was totally surprised, but then he acted. He hugged Yoshika tightly and started kissing her vividly, so that she gave off a grunt of pleasure. The faint scent of chrysanthemum mixed with cherry blossoms was felt from her as their hearts were beating in unison.

They stopped after a while, and Toshiro asked, "What was that, Yoshika…?"

"A kiss to build a dream on…"

"I hope it wasn't my imagination…"

Toshiro then looked behind Yoshika, and saw something spectacular.

"Yoshika… You might want to turn around…"

She crawled of off Toshiro and turned around.

"Wooooow…"

As if by miracle, the cherry blossom tree was now decorated with pink petals, just as if it was spring. Some of them were swirling, carried by the wind, others were falling to the ground, at a fabled speed of five centimeters per second.

"It's a miracle…" Toshiro said out of breath.

"Not the only miracle, Toshiro" He heard a voice from behind.

They both looked around, and saw something even more mind boggling that the sudden blooming of the tree. Before them stood two translucent animals – a white snake and a dog.

"Yuki?" Toshiro asked.

"K-Kuji, is that you?" Yoshika stuttered.

"Yes we are." Their familiars said in unison.

"How is this even possible?" Toshiro asked.

"Your love made it possible for us to appear in this world. Maybe only in spirit form, but still." Kuji explained with a deep voice.

"Our love?" Yoshika asked dumbfounded.

"Ah yes, little Yoshika. I'll explain it to you but first let me introduce myself." Yuki said. "I'm Yuki, Toshiro's familiar and voice in his head, and… heehee… the girlfriend of this hound here…"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Yoshika shouted surprised.

"Yes, Yoshika, Yuki and Kuji were lovers before even our grandparents were born." Toshiro said calmly. "But please, explain it to Yoshika in detail, Yuki."

"With pleasure. So…"

Yuki explained how her backstory, how she met with Kuji and with Toshiro.

"So that's why Toshiro can boost my healing powers?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes. You can also boost his, but Toshiro would probably forbid it, right?"

"Yup, with full prejudice." He answered and went up to Kuji. "So, you are the guy governing Yoshika's magic?"

"That I am."

"Are you talking with Yoshika?"

"Nope."

"Odd… Please talk to Yoshika sometimes."

"Good. While I have the occasion, I want to ask my mistress one thing."

"Sure, Kuji…" Yoshika said.

"Will you show me your panties?"

Yoshika was immediately red on the face like after drinking a bottle of wine. Toshiro's jaw simply dropped open and he couldn't say a thing. Fortunately, Yuki smacked Kuji on the head with her tail.

"Damn pervert! I see that living here has spoiled you too much!" She shouted.

"It's true, Yuki… I took liking in panties… Forgive me!"

"Whatever… Well, our time nears to an end, so this is the end of the show. I will go back to Toshiro and bicker on as usually, and that pervert… Ugh…"

Yoshika shuddered, and Toshiro knew why.

"Take care of Yoshika, Toshiro." Kuji said.

"And you take care of Toshiro, Yoshika." Yuki said.

Yoshika and Toshiro looked at each other and said, "We will."

The two familiars disappeared into the thin air, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So, Yoshika… What are we doing now?"

"I have to go home and do my homework… I have to catch up with the curriculum…"

"I understand. Bye then."

"Bye."

Toshiro went in the direction of his apartment, but suddenly Yuki spoke up.

"_Toshiro, I have something important to tell you."_

"_Get on with it."_

"_I want you to go to the mountain summit we first met."_

"_But I was there just last night!"_

"_This time it's different."_

"_What sort of different?"_

"_I can't tell."_

"_I have a bad feeling about this, but I'll go…"_

Toshiro set his destination for the mountain summit, quite uneasy about what could happen.

* * *

**Next chapter is the finale! Stay tuned!**

**Google both 'A kiss to build a dream on' and '5 centimeters per second'. Enjoy!**

**If you want to praise/rant about my story, please leave a signed review, so we can continue via PM's. Seriously, I don't bite. Unless provoked :]**


	54. Chapter 54 Season Final - Absolution

Chapter 54 / Season Final - Absolution

Toshiro stood before the impenetrable rock wall of the mountain, gawking at it fiercely.

"_So, Yuki, what now?"_

Before he even got an answer, part of the mountain slid down, forming a passageway.

_Nevermind…_

Toshiro went into the passage. It was pitch dark, but with the help of Yuki, he could navigate through. Suddenly, Yuki's magic wore off.

"_Yuki… A little help… Oh, wait…"_

Toshiro found himself in a spacious room, lit only by a single strand of light coming through a hole in the ceiling. In the center of the light, there was a single katana, covered in rust and grime.

_Wait… I know this room! This is the temple from the visions! And this must be…_

Toshiro went closer to the sword, and he inspected it without touching it.

"It isn't rust, its blood! The whole sword is bloodstained from blade till hilt!" Toshiro screamed aloud.

One part of him shouted not to touch it; the other one wanted the opposite. Toshiro's curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the sword.

It vanished from his hand from an instant, and blue wisps began circling around the room. After a few seconds, the wisps stopped moving, and something started happening.

The stone floor under him started busting open in various places, and hands started shooting out from the holes.

"Ugh… What's that smell…?"

The hands soon turned into arms. Toshiro could see why it stank so suddenly – the arms were in a state of advanced decay. Heads started to pop up from the holes, also decomposed, some with missing noses, jaws, ears or eyes. The dead started rising, clad in deteriorated miko priestess clothes.

A minute later, Toshiro was surrounded by a horde of living dead in a dark room, totally defenseless.

"_Yuki! Yuki!"_

Silence.

"W-what are you?" Toshiro asked the dead.

With a screeching voice, one of the dead answered, "Traitors blood! You are the descendant of that bitch Keiko!"

"So what? I have to die because of what my ancestor did seventeen generations ago?"

"Such a crime doesn't have an expiration date! Everyone that you see here was slaughtered by her! And now you will be slaughtered!"

The dead started slowly moving in his direction, tightening a circle around him. Toshiro's nose was close to falling off because of the stench of rotting bodies.

When they were only at hands length from him, Toshiro heard, the same sentence as he heard when trapped in the glass ball.

'Don't try to fight evil, heal it instead.'

_But how… Wait, WAIT! YES!_

Toshiro lowered his head and whispered:

"Sacred Flame…"

The flames engulfed him gently, giving off a slight warm glow. The undead that spoke to him touched the flames and immediately retracted its hand.

"What is this?! How can this be!"

"You see, walking corpse… The eighteenth generation finally managed to do it. The Sacred Flame chose me as a worthy master!"

Suddenly the flames expanded violently and covered the whole room. When they receded, beautiful women of various ages were surrounding him, without a spot of visible decay, clad in spotless white haoris and red hakamas. They were all looking amongst each other surprised of what happened.

"You… What is your name?" The previously dead priestess that was now an elderly woman asked.

"Toshiro Lucas Akayama."

'Lucas? Is that a foreign name?"

"I'm half-Karlslandian."

"Karlsland… That European empire… Well, you certainly don't look like someone from Fuso... You cleansed us from our tormented bodies, thank you… I was the last to be killed by Keiko, so my regret and hatred towards her must have placed a curse on this place and all the fallen…"

"I see… Can you tell me something about Keiko?"

"She was a tough child, always rebellious, always eager to be more powerful… She wasn't exactly the typical priestess…"

"Do you know anything more?"

"Yes. She was brought to us still in her mother's womb, who was seeking asylum at our shrine. But sadly, I can't tell you more, I don't know the details."

"Good enough for me… What will now become of you?"

"Normally we should transcend to immortality, but we will do something else… Girls, get in positions!"

The priestesses' surrounded Toshiro and grabbed their hands.

"Extend your hands forward, Toshiro."

He did just that.

The priestesses' started chanting in an unknown language, faster and faster. They started slowly dissolving, turning into green particles that started forming a shape in Toshiro's hands. A sudden flash of light blinded Toshiro.

When his eyes finally adapted, Toshiro looked around, seeing only the empty room. Then he felt something in his hands.

It was a sword. A scarlet blade about one and a half meters long, connected to a black, guard-less hilt, with a small red mountain in the middle.

Toshiro grabbed the swords hilt and took a swing. It was balanced like no other sword, and very light despite its size.

"A very fine blade I must say." A familiar voice said to him.

He turned back and saw the goddess looking at him with satisfaction.

"Amaterasu? What are you doing here?"

"I told Yuki to make you come here. You were needed to purify this place."

"Why couldn't you do it yourself, you are a goddess after all…"

"It's not a matter of power but principles. Sure, I could purify this shrine, but it would defeat the purpose. Thanks to you doing it, you realized the power of the Sacred Flame, made their souls happy and gained a new weapon."

"I see…"

"Toshiro, I want you to know the story behind Keiko, because I see that you are curious about it. Care to lend me an ear?"

"By all means."

"Back at the time, Oda Nobunaga was the ruling daimyo. The mother of Keiko was a one-night stand for Nobunaga. She carried her in her womb unbothered by anyone, but then Nobunaga found love in one of his subordinates, Mori Ranmaru. Afraid that Keiko's mother, Rinko Miyafune, would open her mouth a bit too wide, he sent assassins to kill her. Unfortunately, for them, she was a witch, and she killed her assailants in a blink of an eye. After that incident, she found asylum in this temple, and shortly after that, Keiko was born. Unfortunately, Rinko died with the newborn Keiko in her hands… Her last words were 'Her name is Keiko, please take care of her.'…"

"Wait a second… So you mean that I'm a descendant of Oda Nobunaga?!"

"Exactly, although I would say it's rather watered down…"

"Still, not bad… Amaterasu, now please tell me… What was the price for my resurrection?"

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"When I was discussing the matter with you back then, at the same time I visited your sick mother in Fuso. I told her the situation, and she proposed me her life, to be taken a day before you arrive in Fuso. She said she didn't want you to see her dying, not to put a burden on you and not to potentially scar you emotionally. I agreed, and the deal was sealed."

"My… My… Mother did that for me?" Toshiro said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, Toshiro. Your mother gave up her life, so you could live on…"

Toshiro fell on his knees with tears streaking down his face. The goddess came up to him and patted him on the head.

"There, there…"

Toshiro calmed down after a few minutes and stood up. He looked at the sword he held in his hand.

"I think I should name it somehow…"

"I have a good name for it, Toshiro."

"Oh?"

"Aganaimaru."

"Hmmm… Perfect Redemption? Catchy… I like it, it stays."

"I'm glad; you will need it for the next four months."

"Huh? What four months?"

"I want you to train with me in my realm. You will be training for four months' time here, but in my realm, it will be a whole year. I will teach you things that a normal mortal wouldn't dream about, and only the top 0.1% of swordsmen could master. Of course it comes with a price: you can't tell anyone about it, and we will depart as soon as you agree."

"But… What about Yoshika? What about the army?"

"That's a gamble you have to undertake. Nobody will know your status or whereabouts…"

"I can't do this…"

"Yes you can. Toshiro, I will call to your sense of justice and righteousness: if you will train with me, your abilities and strength will increase a few times, and you will be able to eradicate the Neuroi threat more effectively, making the world a better place. Did you consider it from such a perspective?"

"No…" Toshiro paused for quite a while and said. "Okay, I agree, for the good of mankind I will relinquish my selfish desire to be with Yoshika…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"Don't say it like that, it really is necessary."

"Maybe… Maybe not… Before we go, can I get an answer to a question?"

"You want to know the meaning of the vision the Neuroi gave you? A nice question you are asking, because I have to start explaining from the beginning of the universe. Be warned though, you will not be able to say anything what I will tell you, just like you couldn't tell anything about the vision of the Neuroi to anyone."

"I'm fine with that."

"In the beginning there was the Allgod. It is actually unknown whether it was a man or a woman, but let us skip that debacle for now. The Allgod created the universe by dividing his body into billions of billions of billions and so forth pieces. Each planet and star is a piece of the Allgod. On each inhabitable planet, Elder Gods were placed to govern them and to supervise the evolution of life on them. In case of Earth, it was a forgotten god, older than any of the current ones 'alive'. That god made the current known gods, and gave them a piece of his infinite power. Each god's power is limited to a certain extent, the more the younger he or she is. Now, each god can give away a particle of his power to a human of his choosing, making him a Chosen One, his champion. That operation however has little quirk to it: it can only be done once every ten thousand years. Now, explaining your vision…" Amaterasu paused and called a floating image again.

"This is Leif Eriksson, a warrior of old. He was chosen by Odin to find a land free of Neuroi, and thus Leif embarked on a journey. He found a new land, which he called Vinland, but alas, it was already infested by Neuroi. The woman in armor is Joan of Arc, a chosen of the Christian God. You see her before the biggest battle against Neuroi that she fought. Unfortunately, she was burnt down on the stake for heresy, oh well… The next one is Buddha, chosen of Indra. He devoted his life to meditation, and attained spiritual harmony. One thing that he was known for is that the Neuroi calmed down in his vicinity. Next, the man in the turban. It was Saladin, the chosen of Allah. You see him fighting side by side with his arch-nemesis, Richard the Lionheart. The Neuroi have attacked them while they were holding peace talks in Jerusalem. Finally, the muscled man, who is none other than Hercules, the son and chosen of Zeus. He was so powerful, that a sword would just shatter if he wielded it, so he defeated Neuroi with his bare hands. For your information, the Neuroi then were rather primitive beasts, not able to shoot beams. They were more like wild animals…"

"So… They were all Chosen?"

"Yes, Toshiro, just like I chose you."

"But that means that I also have a godly particle in me!"

"Correct. But without training you can't even feel it inside of you. That's why I want you to go."

"If that's the case, then let's go!"

"You are one eager beaver, Toshiro." Amaterasu giggled.

A portal opened before Toshiro.

"Just walk inside the portal. You will be transported to my realm with your flesh bones and whatever you are carrying with you."

As Toshiro was stepping inside of it he thought:

_Sorry, Yoshika, Mio, everyone. I will have to leave you for a while, but don't worry… I'LL BE BACK!_

The portal shimmered as Toshiro passed through it, and soon after disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**The end! Of course of this 'volume' so to speak, heheh… But I will tell that at the end! Go on, be a dick, scroll through the credits and get to know about the sequel…**

* * *

**First of all I would thank all my readers, both the vocal minority, and all those anonymous lurkers. Without the view count bars rising every day, I seriously would just dump it. Here's a list of people I would like to thank.**

**Doran Maya – Everything! Beta reading, being a dick, being a bro… Thank you, my friend!**

**Seiko1979 - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, following me, reviews**

**KingofthePhoenixes - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, following me**

**Lashamore - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, following me**

**Lone Vanguard - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, following me**

**Rogue Leader Solo - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, following me**

**whitepriest27 - Following the story, favoriting the story, favoriting me, review?**

**asqwerty3345 - Following the story, favoriting the story, reviews**

**NeoBushido - Following the story, favoriting the story, review**

**jaku uzumaki - Following the story, favoriting the story, review**

**P.L.P - Following the story, favoriting the story, review**

**Deathryuger - Following the story, following me, review**

** Amirul - Favoriting me, reviews**

**PurpleTardis - Following the story, reviews**

**Apsody243 – Following the story, favoriting the story **

**Darkspecter141 - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**DiabloWolfX - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**Everwolf - Following the story, favoriting the story **

**Jarjaxle - Following the story, favoriting the story **

**Nariek Hyokame - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**Skies-of-Total-Darkness - Following the story, favoriting the story **

**chance123 - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**frozenwolf94 - Following the story, favoriting the story **

**gman2129 - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**mekanikaru#Tenshi - Following the story, favoriting the story **

**samuel#plaisime - Following the story, favoriting the story**

**Jarlaxle – Reviews**

**NoCreativity – Reviews**

**Blueknight123 – Review**

**Asukaforever92 – Review **

**Spartan111MS - Favoriting the story**

**Unicorn 359 - Favoriting the story**

**alevans360 - Favoriting the story**

**sept1973 - Following the story**

**generalpacman#js **- Following the story

**JSaysNo - Following the story**

**7shi – Following the story**

**bobc4t - Following the story**

**ArcticHawk - Following the story**

**Cabbage cabrera - Following the story**

**UndeadZeroEmblem – Following the story**

**Some people had dots in their nicknames, which i replaced with hashes, since Fanfic seems to be fussy about that... Sorry!  
**

* * *

**Now, something I jacked from Doran Maya, music recommendations for particular scenes.**

**For the Mio x Toshiro scene on the mountain summit in chapter 2, I would propose something from the Nekomonogatari Kuro Music Collection – Demon's Emergence and Death**

**Every scene involving Yuki in her big ass snake form scaring the shit out of Toshiro goes well with 'Kekkai' from the Bakemonogatari Complete Music Works Songs & Soundtracks CD 1.**

**let's skip it a bit, I don't have good recs for the next few dozens of chapters**

**The award ceremony with the Kaiser (at least Erica's part) - GIRLS und PANZER Original Soundtrack - CD1 - Senshadou Anthem desu!**

**Toshiro's first 'death' could be made a bit more… emotional with a track from the Katanagatari Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 – Death flag No. 2**

**Toshiro's suicidal descent from the space… I don't know… I think 'Gettouka' from the ****Katanagatari Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 would be good, but only if you read very slow ;P **

**Toshiro saying farewell to his friends from the 501st – 'Minna Saikou no Tomodachi desu' from the GIRLS und PANZER Original Soundtrack - CD1**

**For the kissing scene in chapter 53, I have something from the Angel Beats! Original Soundtrack CD1 – memories**

**For the 'zombie' scene in chapter 54 I propose to you all something out of the Bakemonogatari Complete Music Works Songs & Soundtracks CD 1 – Sensou**

* * *

**So, you are probably wandering 'Where the fuck is my sequel announcement?'?**

**HERE IT IS!**

**On October 14, around 0900 EEST (GMT +2), I will post the first chapter of the sequel. It chapters will be published every third day. Sorry, but real life somehow started imposing on me…**

**So anyway, tune in next time for more adventures of Toshiro in Strike Witches: The Chosen One 1.5 – Mission in Africa!**

* * *

**Oh and a shameless advertisement - Doran Maya has started a prequel to Worldwide Liberation called Strike Witches: Before the Liberation. He somewhat implied i should include a recommendation or something... :P So go check his profile!  
**

* * *

**/fic**


End file.
